


The Declining Adventure of Lupin

by SergeantKlump (MrLoopone)



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Lupin III
Genre: ? Jacket Era, Blood, Car Accidents, Depression, Dreams, Dreams vs. Reality, Eventual Aino Minako/Hino Rei, F/F, F/M, False Memories, Fujiko tries to help, Geneon Dub Minako, Heartbreak, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Chiba Mamoru/Tsukino Usagi, Implied/Referenced Kaiou Michiru/Tenoh Haruka, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Implied/teased LoopZoop, Jigen can't catch a break, Lupin Rotting Away, Lupin is OOC, Lupiter, Memories, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, My First Work in This Fandom, Neither can Lupin, Nudity, Past Nervous Breakdown, Psychological Trauma, Psychosis, Rebecca cameo, Smoking, Suicide Attempt, Television Watching, This is a failed fanfic, Violence, Wanted Desires, Worried Jigen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2020-03-01 06:04:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 48
Words: 219,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18794455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrLoopone/pseuds/SergeantKlump
Summary: After finishing a caper, Lupin ends up with a mysterious bag that turns his life upside down. Will Lupin being able to adapt to his changed way of life and what secrets does it hold?





	1. On the Verge of a Lunatic Fringe

**Author's Note:**

> Recent events and years of trauma basically made me well... wanted to write this story. Apologies if I am extremely rusty writing, wasn't good at this in the first place.
> 
> Lupin is going to be OOC however there is a reason why as the story goes on. Also this story is partly based on a true story but many events and scenarios were changed to both protect the innocent. This is coming from someone who suffers to this day so expect some personal feelings in here. This is also a non-traditional crossover since usually it is a case of character from a series meeting other characters while this... well I won't spoil it.
> 
> While this is also posted elsewhere, there is some reworking here and there due to that the original was rushed to be in time for Inspector Zenigata's birthday (5th April), there were segments that got lost in the original as well as new content so this is expanded compared to the original 13 chapters and was censored so the changes got reverted. It was also my first Lupin story so the characters might seem off compared to now where at least got to see nearly half of Part II in Italian (however still don't know the characters even then) while before it was just bits of Castle of Cagliostro.

It was a peaceful day on the outskirts of a city as the sun had risen to about halfway in terms of its height indicating that it is a morning, the road was empty and the only noises that were made were the local wildlife with the birds tweeting.

Suddenly out of nowhere, a speeding car disturbed this environment. The vehicle was a small yellow Fiat 500 however it seemed a bit old with some visible rust spots around the wheel trim. There were two men inside of the car; one was a youngish man with cropped hair with a tie and a red jacket who had a cheeky grin on his face, the other was older who wore a hat with a black suit who also had a tie however he was not as happy as his partner. Partner in crime that is.

"Damnit, can't you drive more carefully?" asked the man with the hat.  
The other man replied, "Well we have to lose Zenigata, Jigen."  
Jigen just sighed, "Fine, we do it your way Lupin but don't blame me if the car breaks down."

As it turns out, the yellow Fiat wasn't the only car speeding through the road as right behind them a white police car was following them and was catching up with them. Inside the police car was a man in a brown trench-coat with a hat driving the vehicle however more carefully than the other driver, presumably this was Zenigata that Lupin mentioned as he got his head out of the window.

Zenigata growled, "Bring back those goods Lupin!"  
"Sorry Pops but they were stolen in the first place. We are err... just returning them", smiled and replied Lupin in a relaxed manner.

It seems that the police car is really catching up with the Fiat nothing more than a few inches between them. The smiling that Lupin was doing stopped and started thinking because it would be only a few minutes before Zenigata catches both himself and his partner, a very high chance that both will end up in the police station. Looking ahead, there is a curve that would give them the chance to escape so it signalled the thief as he looks towards Jigen knowing that he has an idea and Jigen seems to know what to do by nodding in response.

The man with the curved beard got out his gun from the dashboard, then he pops his head of the window towards the direction of the police car reaches for the gun to aim and fires. Quickly, the bullet travels towards the front tyre closest to Jigen's view and all of a sudden, the tyre became flat on the police car. As Lupin and Jigen make it past the curve, the same could not be said about Zenigata as the car hits a barrier and it busts up the engine causing the car to come to a complete stop along with the flat tyre.

Zenigata rushed out opening the car door and shouted while shaking his fists in the air, "Damn you Lupin! I'll get you if it is the last thing that I'll do!"

Meanwhile further ahead, the two were smiling and laughing knowing that it was mission accomplished as they head towards a small town to deliver the goods. Driving more carefully Lupin finally stops outside of a bar. The building in question was a little run down with some beer and whiskey bottles all over outside, it was quite small and did not have any furniture outside. They both got out and headed towards the trunk of the car, opened it and got out a box of unknown items. Jigen was the one who carried the box towards the entrance of the bar however it seems that his pal was rustling through his pockets and noticed something missing.

Lupin sighed, "I'm out of cigarettes, have to go to the nearest store to get them."

So Lupin walked the other direction to Jigen as he tries to find a store to stock up on his cigarettes that himself and his partner in crime smoked to relieve the stress from working on their latest heist. Just a few minutes away, he located a store. It was rustic looking and looked liked the store has been there for years, he opened the door to find out that it was a traditional stockist of tobacco. There were hundreds of varieties in stock from rolling tobacco to boxes of cigars to various brands of cigarettes close but not quite the same as the ones that people smoke such as Malibo, Gaulrogues, Paul Maul and Royal as well as Lupin's brand. He grabbed a few brands and took them to the counter.

By the side of the counter was the tobacconist, he was older than Lupin but not that much judging by his face. He had black slightly spiky hair, wearing a grey apron and a very unsure look on his face a sign that he was bored of his job and would rather be somewhere else. Lupin smiled while the tobacconist nodded. As Lupin was getting his wallet out to pay for the cigarettes, the tobacconist very slyly got a clear plastic bag of 5 badges from behind the counter and put them underneath the cigarettes hoping that the thief does not notice them.

The tobacconist responded, "That's a fiver."

Lupin got hold of a note from his wallet and whined knowing that it was a bit more expensive than usual, "I'll never come back to this store again, you charge too much."

He gave the money while the tobacconist sighed and took the cigarettes as well as the bag of badges that he does not know that he has with him walking straight out of the store hoping never to return again. Outside of the store, Lupin was wondering why the cigarettes cost more since normally he gets change from a fiver. Then suddenly he heard the shutters go down and the door was slammed shut indicating that the store closed as if out of suspicion.

So while the curious thief was walking back towards the direction of the yellow Fiat parked outside of the run down bar, two young bald slightly tanned men wearing business suits approached Lupin and heckled in a disturbing way, "Keep your friends close but your enemies closer."

After the business men walked away out of viewpoint, Lupin scratched his head wondering why they said that, was it to insult him in some way? He shrugged while heading back towards the car. Outside Jigen was waiting however unlike Lupin, he did have a packet of cigarettes as he was smoking one and shortly after Lupin reached the car door Jigen got to the nearest lamppost to stub out the cigarette.

Jigen was annoyed and shouted, "You could have helped me Lupin, that stuff was heavy!"  
His pal responded in an equally annoyed way, "You could have helped me too!" The two looked at each others eyes but then Lupin dully replied, "It took longer than expected, sorry about that."

Jigen nodded and opened the car door to get in, likewise the same for the not quite gentleman thief. After both getting into the car, Lupin got hold of a box of cigarettes opened it and took a packet out ready to smoke. He did notice while sorting the boxes that there was a clear bag.

Lupin wondered, "I hope it's not drugs..."

As it turns out, the clear plastic bag was not drugs but surprisingly a bundle of badges with pins on them. The cheeky thief gave a strange look as the badges had a description and a picture. It was listed as Sailor Moon with a unusual girl with yellow dumplings on her head with strands going down wearing a teenage school dress, next to her was an unusual dark purple cat.

Lupin asked, "Sailor Moon? Some sort of space thing?"  
"It seems after Star Wars, everyone wanted to get onto the sci-fi bandwagon", ponded Jigen. "Ugh... They are so corny and false looking compared to good old Westerns."  
Lupin joked, "It's probably a porno too."

Lupin and Jigen both gave the weirdest looks as it was rather unsettling for both the thief and the sharpshooter to have stuff like that especially the ages of the girls in question. Lupin while does have interest in women only had interest in one woman in particular, the untrustworthy Fujiko Mine who he finds attractive. Jigen on the other hand does not like Lupin's choice however he had bad luck with women as they either dumped him or got murdered.

Lupin exclaimed, "Now I know why that tobacconist looked shifty!"

So while they both wonder why they have the badges, they looked through the characters in particular as they found it the strangest thing that they ever saw and they saw a lot of strange things in their time including aliens. Throughout the pins that also mentioned their names; there was the blue short haired Sailor Mercury, the long black haired Sailor Mars, the blonde haired Sailor Venus and the brunette with the ponytail Sailor Jupiter. Each of them had a different colour dress as well. While Lupin had a good look at the five strange girls, Jigen on the other hand was not bothered and just glanced at them.

Jigen depressively spoke, "Let's go home."

Both of them had enough, thrown the badges in their bag right next to the cigarettes and drove off away from the town. They went past the tobacconist and heard a gun shot coming from inside of the building. It is unknown whether he took his own life or someone came in around the back and were shooting at each other.

Hours later, Lupin went back home as he already dropped off Jigen outside of the airport earlier and is now at his apartment. It was pitch black very hard to make what his home looked like. He parked the yellow Fiat into the garage that he had along with his Mercedes Benz SSK and a couple of other cars with a blue cover sheet on top of them, opened then closed the door after he got out. With him were the boxes of cigarettes with one already opened as well as the unusual badges in their bag never been opened.

A few minutes later after getting into the house going through the entrance and up the stairs from the hall, he opened the door to his living room and put the cigarettes away. The living room had a red couch with a small but fairly modern TV with a few shelves full of various items throughout the years and a fireplace behind the couch. There was also a record player in the corner as the thief often listened to music while not on the job.

Lupin headed towards the bedroom but did not realise that he still had the bag of badges in his hand so he put them on top of his brown wardrobe. Opening the wardrobe revealed around 6 coloured jackets from green, pink, blue to black and white with the red being missing. Each of the jackets represented his behaviour and chose the one that he felt what he was going to be like on the day. He put his red jacket away, closed the door and got changed into his shorts. After having a quickie in the toilet, he went straight to bed tired from what started off as a usual heist changed to an unusual trip to the tobacconist.

He closed his eyes ready to fall asleep ready for the next day. Little does Lupin know that this might be his last day where things seem normal...


	2. In the name of the Moon, I shall... protect you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt uncomfortable writing this chapter. There is going to be some explanation regarding the characters. Since the Sailor Moon characters are well Japanese and Lupin himself is officially unknown but most likely European or Euro/Japan, there is going to be some liberty taken.
> 
> Usagi calls him Loopy due to both being a cute name for him and that she can't say his name right unless it is by fluke. I can see Usagi struggling like many people knowing how to pronounce Lupin because it could be Loopin, Lurpan, Loopan (Japanese), Loopahn (US) or even Loopen (Italy) with the latter ones being more correct. It's sort of like to her Ami-chan, Rei-chan, Mako-chan, etc. Usagi being the kind of person also wouldn't know that loopy means crazy. The only time that she says Lupin is with the other girls and even then, the other girls mask her mispronunciation. She also calls Jigen, Mr. Pointy Beard as a cute nickname so expect to see some of that.
> 
> Ami would call him by his first name because to her, she sees Lupin as an informal friend and the kind of person who would use first name basis. If it was formal, she would use Mr Lupin however she knows that Lupin is not that kind of person. Similar thing for Jigen calling him Daisuke. The exception is Inspector Zenigata where she would use that name because it is his title rather than Koichi.
> 
> The others would say Lupin or do their own take on it, same thing for Jigen.

Outside of what seems to be an apartment with white walls and a brown door, Lupin was waiting for someone however he was only wearing his dotted shorts. There was a knock on the door so the thief opened the door and went inside of the apartment. The living room was very elegant with pieces of expensive artwork on the walls, a very clean glass table with a bottle of champagne and two glasses on coasters. It was like someone is living the high life with a view to match as Lupin had a quick look outside of the view showing the bustling city with various skyscrapers with lights almost lit up on every building showing that it was at night.

A seductive voice came from the bedroom saying, "Oooh, Lupin."

The bedroom door was opened as Lupin headed towards the room, his eyes lit up and the biggest smile that he has ever done in a perverted way. The woman had silky brown hair going to her shoulders, she had her perky breasts ready to quench Lupin's thirst as he was really thirsty. Also she was naked revealing her beauty and because of the bed sheet covering some of her body, it was just enough to see her butt. Lupin was really loving the sight of her and was horny, really horny.

This is it. Lupin is going to score Fujiko, he is going to do the one thing that he wanted to do and that is bang her hopefully leading to sex. No tricks from her, no glove from her to punch him and no one else around him just in case he gets caught. He might have slept with her in a few occasions leading to disaster but this time he has a good feeling about this one.

Fujiko was also smiling but in a sly way as she was slowly removing the bed sheet revealing more of her beautiful body towards the thirsty thief. Apart from in between the legs, she was almost completely naked. She felt warm and teasing him as she was moving her finger signalling him to come here. Reinforcing the idea for Lupin that it will happen.

Suddenly just as Lupin approached the woman of his dreams by jumping towards her with a massive grin, something strange happened. The perverted male was no longer in his boxer shorts but rather fully clothed with his green jacket and the bed disappeared. Rather expectedly, he was no longer happy and instead was annoyed.

Lupin moaned, "Why does this always happen?"

The nude woman was transforming and split into 5 different forms however they were no longer naked. Where Fujiko once laid down, the strange looking blonde with the dumplings on her head appeared in her skirt. Where the lamp posts were next to the bed were changed to the short blue hair woman and the long black haired woman. Where the door used to be were the blonde haired woman and the brunette with the ponytail.

"This is getting weird", he thought while scratching his head.

The girls resembled the badges that Lupin got however a few had slightly different clothes such as the long black hair woman had a traditional white and red gown similar to his samurai friend Goemon and the brunette had a long brown skirt that just went past her knees.

"We are the Sailor Senshi and we're here to protect you", exclaimed the girls in unison.

Lupin screamed as he was really surprised by this, were they aliens? They did not resemble anything he ever saw before coming out in a hot sweat where dips were by his forehead. He was also surprised that what appears to be a bunch of teenagers would protect him considering that he can in most cases look after himself, if not usually his friends are around the corner. He expected Jigen and Goemon to pop up however they did not.

"What the hell is going on? Ohh... please don't hurt me..."

It caused Lupin to be really quiet as he had no idea what was going off, looking at his body language he was shaking and whimpering. He has heard tales of alien abduction and thinking that he might be the next victim.

The blonde with the dumplings on her head gently spoke, "Don't be scared of us Loopy."

"Yeah Arsène, she's surprisingly right", responded the blue haired girl.

Lupin thought for a second and then shouted back, "No one outside of my parents ever used that name!"

Despite his name being Arsène Lupin III, he was very rarely called by his first name because in his eyes he didn't want to be referred to the famous gentleman thief and personally didn't like the name either. While he does respect his alleged grandfather especially when he tries to outwit Sherlock Holmes or Herlock Sholmes as he often calls the London based detective, he does not want to compare with him. Most of the time though he just uses his surname, Lupin the 3rd or a country variation of the latter. Technically Arsène was not registered as his first name either. He also wonder why the blue haired girl knew his name as well as the blonde considering that he never introduced himself to them.

The curious male was thinking but he was really unsure. While he was thinking the brunette walked towards the blue haired girl and pointed out, "He's thinking like you Ami."

Lupin ignored the compliment as he was still wondering what was going off, he could have had pleasure of a lifetime but instead some strange girls were there. He was unusually uncomfortable especially considering that normally it is the other way around for women.

He asked in a panicked state, "Okay, okay, what are your names?"

Each of the girls responded in their own way due to their personalities. Lupin could tell by looking at them that two were hyper, one was shy, one was annoyed and one he was not completely sure on.

The blonde hair girl with the dumplings replied, "I'm Usagi."

"Err... Ami", shyly responded the blue hair girl with her head down.

The long black hair woman with the gown sighed, "Rei".

"I'm the pretty soldier of love and beauty, track and field athlete, volleyball expert, gaming champion and upcoming idol Minako", happily replied the blonde hair girl pointing to herself. "Also I'm the Goddess of Love!"

Finally the brunette while waving answered, "I'm Makoto, in case that you forgotten Lupin sweetheart".

Lupin was surprised by the last comment and wondered why she knew him with his eyes up. They did not match the names that were listed on the badges and he asked while showing them the badges that he got out of his pocket, "So you are not Sailor Moon or any of the other planets?"

The girls dodged the question as they were rather embarrassed with Usagi pulling a childish face, Makoto pulled a disturbed look while the others were more flat in terms of emotion. While the Sailor Senshi are indeed referred to those names, it was a similar case to Lupin as they only used those names while on the job and they really want to know Lupin personally like he knows Jigen and Goemon.

Lupin looked frustrated and tired as the girls surround him. At first they gave him unsettling stares and he actually felt scared however it turns out that he just did not know so they relaxed except for Usagi and Rei.

Usagi softly spoke as if it was out of embarrassment, "We only call them those names when we transform."

"I don't want Lupin anywhere near me when I transform", grunted Rei while looking away from him.

While the normally cheeky thief would smile, he does not want to know what transforming means. It turns out that Lupin was not the only person who has a mischievous side as Usagi giggled with eyes inflated and larger than the rest of her face, not even Lupin was like that. A thought perhaps that they were aliens after all or at least Usagi considering her hair style and facial expressions.

She shouted with confidence, "In the name of the Moon, I shall protect you."

Lupin just shook his head as he felt like he had enough of what was nonsensical, he turned around to where the door was and started running out of what was Fujiko's apartment.

"Remember, we are here for you", the Sailor Senshi said in unison.

The master thief woke up and was shocked, he never had that dream before. Normally his dreams either had Fujiko in them, plans for his next treasure to steal or ones that are hard to describe because he does not dream but rather thoughts in his control. He scratched his head thinking that it might have been the long road trip that made him really tired. He pulled the sheets and he was still in his boxer shorts so he was relieved regarding that. Lupin rushed to the toilet for a quick pee, washed his hands and went back to the bedroom.

After giving it a good thought, he realised that it was probably the badges that caused the dream so while he went towards the wardrobe, he had thoughts in his head unlike he ever had before.

Ami responded, "We are communicating with you telepathically, Arsène."

Lupin just sighed as he wanted to throw the badges away however some sort of mental struggle has formed in his brain unable to get the bag of badges from the top of the wardrobe. He was trying to reach for those badges however he was struggling and was really frustrated showing the signs on his face. Instead as a sign of giving up after five minutes, he opened the door and was choosing which colour jacket to wear.

Rei happily smirked, "Choose the red one, it is as daring as me!"

"Choose the blue one, it makes you look intelligent", advised Ami.

Makoto cheerfully helped, "Choose the green one, it shows your caring side."

Lupin instead of taking their advice got the pink one and thought telepathically, "I'm choosing the pink one girls, they say I'm pretty in pink."

So he got out his pink jacket that he hasn't wore in a long time, some black trousers, fresh pair of boxers, a belt, a green top and an orange tie while closing the door, opening then closing his drawers. Lupin was about to get dressed ready to put the fresh boxers on while removing them when all of a sudden...

Usagi cheered, "Oooh he's transforming!"

His face changed from a cocky smile to a really disturbed look and rushed towards the bathroom to get changed as for some reason, he felt embarrassed getting changed in front of the girls especially with Usagi's comment on his mind and figured out what they meant earlier. Transforming for the Sailor Senshi was slang for being naked. The strangest thought is that the Sailor Senshi were not physically there apart from the badges on top of the wardrobe and Lupin can not see or hear them however he can sense them in a subconscious way.

...

Meanwhile back at the police station as Lupin woke up, the man with the trench coat was frustrated that he let Lupin get away from yesterday's caper. He was banging his fists on the desk that were filled with paperwork, a cup of coffee and some office equipment. Luckily the cup of coffee did not spill on the paper work or the trench coat wearing man.

Zenigata growled, "Grr... I let that cheeky scoundrel get away with it and caused me to dock my salary for the damage of the police car."

There was a knock on the door that caused Zenigata to signal towards the person at the other side of the door to come in. A young black man with frizzy yet cropped hair who was wearing a police uniform entered the office and went right towards the desk. While he looked like he had something to tell him, Zenigata was angry because of what happened is still on his mind. Also due to his age, he was not used to ethnic minorities working on the force.

The officer reported, "Inspector, there were reports of a shooting yesterday inside of a tobacconist in..."

Before the officer could mention the town's name, the Inspector got up at his chair lightning fast with his finger pointing towards the air.

"That's where Lupin headed yesterday, I'm going to get him!", interrupted Zenigata.

While there were little information given regarding the shooting, his experience especially when it comes to Lupin means that he has a six sense regarding what he was going to do as he knows Lupin for quite a long time. He also noticed that the day of the heist while stealing the items that Lupin threw his last packet of cigarettes that were empty away hinting something.

Inspector Zenigata stormed out of the office as he has a lead on his crime breaking rival. He ran down the hallway, down the steps, opened the door, darted through the reception area that had a few blue chairs as well as a welcome desk and opened the front door. At reception, there was a female secretary who had short blonde hair, wore glasses and had a black skirt on who got to see the Interpol agent in action.

She breathed out while filing her nails, "I guess Lupin is at it again."

Zenigata rushed towards the expensive black police car resembling a Lamborghini, usually used for undercover cases or high speed pursuits however he does not care and just wants to do the job as fast as he can. He opened the door, got in, slammed the door shut and drove off while on the pursuit of Lupin.

"I'll get you Lupin! I know you, you little weasel."

...

It turns out that Lupin was still at home and got fully dressed in the bathroom because he for a change was embarrassed of showing off his penis that was unusual for him. He just sat at the edge of the bed looking very glum, he was also thinking that normally he'll be out of his home ready for either another adventure or to meet with his friends but today he just wasn't his cheerful self.

Makoto asked, "Aww, what's wrong Lupin?"

"I just feel embarrassed and it's not like me", Lupin replied telepathically.

Lupin looked around the bedroom but found no traces of the girls physically as it is slowly but surely starting to get on top of him.

"You shouldn't be embarrassed or ashamed of us, we are here to make you better and know that you are a good person deep down".

It is unusual why Makoto was acting so friendly towards the thief considering his treatment of women, enough to make her beat Lupin up and throw him to the ground. Him getting a slap or push aside by Fujiko seemed tame by comparison.

"Err... thanks?", stuttered Lupin.

Usagi while being happy agreed, "Mako-chan is right, you are a good person Loopy."

...

Zenigata has reached the town that his adversary was in yesterday and parked the black Lamborghini outside of the tobacconist. As the Inspector looked at his watch, he noticed that it was roughly the same time yesterday that Lupin entered the store to buy the cigarettes. The front door was locked and the shutters were still down so he walked towards the back where the door was not locked however was still closed. He opened the door with ease that was unusual for a place that sold tobacco and found something disturbing on the floor.

It was the tobacconist covered in blood and noticed that there were two bullet holes on the body. One was located by his heart hence why the floor was bloody and the second was on the Inspector's right side of the tobacconist's head located just above the ear. Zenigata also noticed that the gun was held by the tobacconist in his hands indicating that it was a suicide and not a murder as he expected it to be.

He doubted and sighed, "Thought Lupin and Jigen did this but turns out that they did not for a change."

Going back to the investigation and had a second look, the gun did not match either Lupin's Walther P38 or Jigen's Model 19 and neither did the bullets. The old detective wondered why someone would take up their own life however before he could attempt to answer, he found by the counter a check-list.

Zenigata was reading the check-list and most of it were the tobacconist's stock as well as the gun, he found something unusual that was crossed out. It was listed as Sailor Moon badges. He gave a perplexed look on his face wonder what the name was all about. Something to do with the navy as they were the only sailors that the inspector were aware of. It has given him a lead on what Lupin might be planning next.


	3. Heading for a Sailor Senshi Slippery Slope

Lupin finally left the bedroom and headed towards the living room. This behaviour was unusual for Lupin and felt like it was the right time to try to get things back to how they usually are. Knowing that he was under a lot of stress, he went into his pocket to get his packet of cigarettes, got one out with his purple lighter and lit up the cigarette ready to smoke. Just as he was about to smoke...

Makoto warned and shouted, "Cut it out, you can do better than that Lupin!"

This caused the master thief to jerk as a reaction as he was surprised that it happened all so sudden and due to Makoto's strength, he did feel that she did shout at him.

"Smoking is pretty bad for you, there's so many toxins that you are inhaling and exhaling that can kill you." Ami advised and continued, "Like getting lung cancer."

The thought of Lupin having lung cancer just put him off and instead of smoking like he would normally do, he stubbed out the cigarette onto the ash tray.

"Thanks for listening to me Arsène, at least you weren't like Sherlock Holmes with his ecstasy addiction", softly spoke Ami.

Lupin physically nodded as a response signalling to Ami that it was not a problem listening to her or more accurately the telepathic thoughts that the thief has been getting all day. Luckily there was no one else at home otherwise his nod looked silly because in reality, Lupin was oddly quiet and has been since he woke up.

Makoto cheered, "I'm so proud of you Lupin, I used to smoke like you but Ami told me to stop and I feel better since."

"Can I have my bubble bath please?", Ami asked while her pal complimented the thief.

He thought about it while the blue haired girl advised him to make his health last longer and replied telepathically, "Sure, just leave me alone."

Sadly the Sailor Senshi would not take no as an answer as their thoughts are overpowering compared to his own. The only decision that Lupin made was the jacket and that was just so he could spite them. Lupin was jittering and decided that he needed help as he felt like he was losing control of his life. He went towards the telephone that was a novelty looking like a red sports car and dialled a number waiting for the tone to finish so he can start talking. He put his finger on his face then as soon as some ruffling noises were made, he moved them straight to the phone.

Lupin asked, "Jigen, are you there?"

"Yeah, I am Lupin as always", replied Jigen.

Unlike Lupin, Jigen was used to being housebound so he was more experienced regarding the situation that his friend is in while Lupin was trembling down the phone. The former henchman to the Mafia had a more simple black telephone with buttons to dial rather than Lupin's novelty phone and was near the entrance because his apartment was more basic by comparison.

Lupin was shell-shocked and spluttered, "There was something funny about those badges and now it is driving me crazy!"

On the other side of the phone, the man with the curved beard sighed and was unsure. On one hand, Lupin could be joking but on the other hand he is concerned about his friend as it could lead into a darker path.

"It is just like Cagliostro all over again, calm down man", calmly spoke Jigen.

The interesting part is that Lupin cannot fully remember what happened in Cagliostro clearly enough as he had a few bad accidents including a tree branch that fell onto his head. He knows about the counterfeit money, the Count and the Princess but everything else was a blur. Jigen however fully remembers what it was like, Goemon and Fujiko also remembered some of the events with the latter pairing down her usual behaviour because she knew Lupin showed more of his lesser known caring side.

Lupin explained, "There are like thoughts in your head that won't go away, they even advised me to stop smoking."

"What?", Jigen shouted.

Jigen liked his cigarettes more than Lupin and was very annoyed that some thoughts told him to stop smoking. "Tell them to go away", he grunted.

The master thief shook his head and shrugged, "I tried but they just wouldn't leave me alone."

Telepathically the Sailor Senshi responded in unison to Lupin, "Aww... it's okay, you're trying your best and we will protect you no matter what".

It seems the more that Lupin was fighting the thoughts, the Sailor Senshi are being very stubborn and fighting back stronger. It was a battle between one of the greatest minds in recent history and a bunch of girls that can outmatch him regarding strength, intelligence and love.

"It's ironic coming from me but you need to see a doctor, it is getting serious", dully spoke Jigen.

Lupin thanked his friend and both said bye to each other on the phone while putting down their phones. Thinking that maybe Jigen is right about seeing a doctor and also thinking that if the badges are telepathic, maybe the distance might put Lupin into ease. If the theory is correct, it would mean that Jigen or Goemon would have to pick up the bag of badges and throw them away to a place where no one can get them.

Lupin darted out of the house as fast as he could, ran to the garage, opened the door on the driver's side of the yellow Fiat then closed it as soon as he got into the car. After reversing, he shot past his home that turned out to be a rustic looking mansion that was in white. There were three floors with a red roof, chimneys and an arch as an entrance, there was also a balcony above the arch. While it was hard to know, there must be at least 10 rooms in the mansion.

While driving the Fiat around the vast countryside since Lupin lived miles away from the nearest doctor thinking that he'll never need one and the one time he did he got cloned, he had a few thoughts that he could control since the Sailor Senshi at the time were eating their meals. What with Usagi scoffing loads of cake with Minako sharing a slice, Ami eating a cucumber sandwich, Rei eating a traditional bowl of ramen while Makoto was cooking her meal in the oven.

Lupin thought that he had crazier adventures than this with a giant Fujiko, people and himself getting brainwashed countless times, cheated death, clones of himself even yet survived no problem. Even Goemon had an issue with a woman stuck in his head however that shifted.

He stopped outside of the surgery and parked his car, got out and went in. Inside the waiting room were a few chairs, a table with some magazines and a reception desk that was unusually empty however he did hear what sounded like an elderly woman boiling a kettle. Lupin sat down and the doctor called him in. The doctor was a middle aged man with black hair wearing a white cloak, he sat down on a chair with various files on his desk. Lupin out of paranoia was checking for unusual machines or money bundles due to his previous experiences however did not see any.

The doctor asked, "What seems to be the problem?"

"I have thoughts in my head that won't go away and they are taking control of my life", replied Lupin.

Quickly the doctor got out his notes, had a look on the worried subject and jotted down what he thought was the problem.

The doctor spoke in a monotone way, "You might have schizophrenia."

"But I don't hear any voices or see anything unusual", interrupted the master thief.

While the doctor was thinking of a second opinion, it seems the Sailor Senshi were actually offended by the doctor's comments and the look on Lupin's face was getting angry as both Rei and Makoto were fuelling his rage while Usagi did not know what the word meant so Ami had to explain what it meant in simple terms, Minako was just in the middle. Luckily the doctor was going through more notes so he did not see Lupin gritty his teeth and shortly after he stopped while he was waiting for the doctor's opinion.

The doctor explained, "You might actually have psychosis where you might understand things differently than others. They are signs of hallucinations, delusions, illusions and can be caused through stress, trauma or just how your brain works."

Psychosis probably describes Lupin very well as it does fit more closely than just voices in his head, after all there were times that he thought someone was out to get him that in many cases did actually turn out to be true and there were times of trauma. Throughout the years Lupin had hallucinations and illusions caused by many of the foes that he faced against. Being the first person to transport himself to another place like a sci-fi TV show also does not help.

"Yeah, that might explain some of the adventures that I had in the past very well."

The doctor sighed as it was not good news, "Due to that your mind is incompatible for therapy, the only solution is sending you to a mental hospital for the rest of your life."

Usagi cried, "No! Not poor Loopy!"

"Heh, Loopy Lupin", joked Rei.

Minako warned her friend, "That wasn't very nice."

Lupin as well as Ami and Makoto telepathically did not respond as they were still trying to get around what it meant. Unlike prisons, mental hospitals were much more guarded and it is really a case of once you go in you won't go out unless they are satisfied that the person causes no harm. As it is the case in real life though, the staff can do whatever they want there. In Lupin's case, he was thinking that he'll never escape and they will also bring in the gang too.

"I'm sorry, Lupin", were the doctor's last words.

Lupin wrote on a piece of paper not to send him to an institute as he would rather be sent to prison due to respecting a gentleman's agreement from Inspector Zenigata that either they are both winners as in Lupin gets Fujiko or gets the treasure while Zenigata finds a lover or arrests Lupin, both losers as in Lupin dies by Goemon and Pops retires from the force depressed or both die from old age. The doctor fully understood his decision as Lupin would have paid to be sent to a mental hospital or had to be in a country where by law, he would have went to one if it was in danger of either himself or others. 

The depressed thief just walked out of the surgery knowing his life was doomed and decided to walk around the small town different from the one that he went yesterday while his thoughts of both himself and the Sailor Senshi were upset. Usagi was crying waterfalls even. It was more picturesque with small white painted town houses each one being a local store with flowers outside whether it was the butcher or the bakery. It reminded Lupin as a child when his dad before he declined took him somewhere similar on vacation during the summer. Lupin the 2nd was considered more of a failure in the family when compared to Arsène Lupin and himself as not many records existed.

There was a small grocery store and Lupin popped in, he was picking up a few items ready to purchase and then he saw the shopkeeper. She was a brunette with a ponytail with bangs on her forehand, green eyes and even had her cute nose wearing a white skirt. It resembled Makoto a lot towards the point where Lupin actually did a double take whether it was her. While he was not sure whether it was her or not, he just blushed while paying for the food.

Makoto whispered telepathically, "Aww... he's got a crush on me."

Even though the usually cheerful character was mute, he felt his heart grew but by the time he went back to the store to try to talk to her, it was closed showing a really unhappy look on his face. Lupin in most cases would have chatted to her without a sweat but it seems that the recent turn of events changed him.

Back at Lupin's house in his living room, it seems that Jigen has arrived as he was concerned about his friend especially since the phone call was uncharacteristic of him. Right next to him was his friend who was a samurai and wore a traditional white gown, he also held a strong sword called the Zantetsuken. Unlike Jigen though, he removed his shoes as it was part of his custom.

The sharpshooter spoke while smoking his cigarette, "At least you're here Goemon to sort him out."

Goemon just sighed as he thought that the idea was a waste of time and he only tolerates the master thief as he finds him too impulsive and immature unlike Jigen who was more of a closer respected friend than Lupin. Still if it was serious, he felt that helping Lupin would be the right decision.

There was a bang on the door and Lupin entered all glum with the groceries, it was hours since he left the town however there were no perishable food and went straight to the kitchen to put them away. It was unusual for both Jigen and Goemon as they expected a witty comment about food while Goemon would usually complain about lack of Japanese ingredients. Lupin being silent was not himself. A few minutes later, the depressed thief went back into the living room and just sat on the couch.

Jigen asked, "This is getting to you?"

Lupin just nodded as he switched the TV on then shortly switched it off when two women were shouting and pointing fingers at each other.

"I've been to the doctor and it's not good news", he sighed.

The demotivated burglar was struggling to even talk to his friends as the Sailor Senshi themselves were talking about stuff regarding from Usagi's boyfriend to Minako's plans for tomorrow and it was distracting Lupin. He could not get a clear thought in his head.

Rei wondered as she looked towards the samurai, "I'll probably get along with Goemon quite well".

Lupin also wonders how Rei knew Goemon or at least his name but then again they knew Lupin's name and he did not know theirs. He did think that it might be a subconscious thing where they are aware of the surroundings.

"There is a chance that I have psychosis and that means a one way trip to an asylum", continued Lupin.

Jigen was shocked about the news however Goemon just had a blank face with a glint showing that it was a chance of knew it was something along those lines.

"Did you still get the telepathic thoughts from where you went?"

"Yeah, I did and I was at least 100 kilometres away, clear as a bell."

Both Lupin and Jigen looked frustrated as they hoped that the thoughts would disappear over distance so that they can throw the bag of badges away into a volcano or at the bottom of the Pacific Ocean.

Lupin pointed out, "If I went to Australia, the South Pole or the Moon, I would still get the thoughts."

All three of them just looked down and defeated as it turns out that this was going to be more difficult than they thought. They would have to come up with a plan or twenty otherwise there was a chance that they could lose Lupin. While that was happening, the blonde with the dumplings on her head giggled when Lupin said the Moon.

The Sailor Senshi calmly spoke in unison, "It's okay, we're here to make you better."

Even though Jigen and Goemon did not feel a thing, Lupin on the other hand felt a warm hug from the five girls while his arms were folded. Lupin did not receive much love or affection in his life so it was unusual, even Fujiko was more like lust than emotional feelings between a person.

Very quickly the sharpshooter dashed off towards the kitchen to get something and came back with a roll full of foil with a sinister smile. He figured if they were telepathic, then the foil would mask their transmissions. Pulling the roll and breaking it off to be a very long sheet, he put it straight onto Lupin's head and modelled it basically covering his black hair with silver foil.

Jigen asked, "Feeling any better old timer?"

The problem is that despite his best intentions, the thoughts from the Sailor Senshi were still in his head and more so all of them were laughing at Lupin, even Ami and Rei giggled as they were harder to make the emotion compared to Usagi and Minako where anything can set them off. It seems that the stereotype of putting foil over your head to block thoughts out of paranoia did not work.

"Loopy looks silly!", chuckled Usagi.

"No Jigen, they are still there and are even laughing at moi."

Lupin shook his head and took off the foil out of disappointment, he also showed frustration gritting his teeth that if he was going to get better then it would have to something else and perhaps not simple.

Jigen suggested, "Okay, it's time for Plan B."

The trio dashed towards Lupin's bedroom as Lupin gets changed by opening the wardrobe, taking off his pink jacket then closing it. While the thief went into the bathroom to get changed due to being embarrassed by the Sailor Senshi, Jigen gave the wardrobe a good whack hoping the badges drop to the floor however it seems that they are stuck there. Since Goemon was the tallest, his hands were at the top of the wardrobe and grabbed the bag of badges however he also had a reaction towards the bag too.

Goemon imagined himself and Rei at the shrine worshipping together, it was a cold Winter with the cherry blossom leaves on the ground. They were both sat down and meditating.

The samurai had to let go of the bag and sighed in defeat. He was disappointed that he did not achieve the task.

Goemon told Jigen, "I am very sorry but I had myself a vision of a woman with long black hair, I have disappointed you."

"Fine, Plan C it is", replied Jigen while breathing out.

The former gangster was about to grab the bag himself however he thought with Lupin having mental problems and a vision that Goemon had, it was too much of a risk. Since Jigen had bad luck with women, he thought if he grabbed the bag because he was the one most likely to be immune to the effects something would happen to both of them. He did not want to be responsible if they died. Jigen has a last minute precaution fired from his magnum towards the bag however it had seemed to deflect back and nearly directly towards him but thankfully the bullet landed on the floor.

Jigen thought, "Dammit!"

Lupin was mostly undressed and was in his boxer shorts, he put away the remaining clothes away via the drawers. He went into bed and hopefully able to sleep except the girls were also awake. Jigen went towards the bed as he was already downstairs making a coffee while Lupin was moving the sheets into position, he sipped a few times, tried to give Goemon a drink but he refused and put the cup on the bedside near the lamp. Both Jigen and Goemon sat on chairs that they pulled in from one of the other rooms as they had a feeling that it is going to be a long night especially since they are suffering from jet lag too. 

The plan was while the thief was sleeping, Jigen would talk to him as a voice to distract Lupin to gain some control over the thoughts hopefully sending the Sailor Senshi away so Lupin can finally do one with Fujiko. If the worst came to the worst, Goemon would shake the thief providing that he does not fall asleep himself.

...

Lupin was in a house but one that he did not recognise. It seemed very cosy like a family lived there something that himself did not have much experience with. There was a wooden table with seven chairs and four of them were occupied. Usagi, Ami, Rei and Minako were all sat down waiting for their dinner to be ready and then Makoto walks in with a plate full of food from a roast chicken to a big massive pink cake that Usagi has her big eyes on.

Usagi smiled, "Oooh, yummy!"

While Makoto was putting the meals onto the table ranging from Rei's fugu to her cherry pie, Lupin got onto the chair and took a chicken leg off the roast chicken as he was enjoying the food but not enough in this strange situation.

Lupin in a depressed tone asked, "Why me? What did I do to deserve this?"

The girls ignored Lupin's question as they were too busy eating or in the case of Usagi nearly ate the massive cake to herself.

Lupin got off his chair and yelled, "Okay this has gone beyond a joke now, you girls are ruining my life and you can't let me think for a straight second!"

He fired his Walther P38 aiming at the Sailor Senshi without an ounce of remorse but as fate turns out, instead of a bullet it was a love arrow and it went directly towards a photo of Usagi and Mamoru, her boyfriend who had short black hair and happened to wear Lupin's green jacket. Usagi awwed with love hearts in her eyes as a result knowing that the two are in love.

"You can't fight love, it only grows stronger and stronger until you squee", cheerfully spoke Minako.

Lupin literally scratched his head as he was not used to this concept. He was more of a sex type of thinking rather than the gentle and the friendly approach that they do unless it was for social gatherings, business or the rare time when he does want someone. Even more so since he did not have a relationship outside of Fujiko that were more fun and games than holding hands in a park somewhere. Even Rebecca who he married then divorced in Italy was more out of a caper than out of love. Lupin was quite the opposite to the Sailor Senshi, Jigen and Goemon might be closer in terms of thinking and Fujiko has a completely different feminine side than them.

Minako asked, "Do you have a feminine side?"

He shook his head as a response. Usagi, Ami and Minako were shocked and surprised, Rei was not bothered as she looked the other way and Makoto had a very unsure look on her face as she feels that Lupin might not be telling the whole truth. Why else would he drive a Fiat 500 instead of a flashy sports car?

"Well we need that feeling to grow, your heart needs love, lots and lots of love with cherries on top. See someone that you like or ten, ask her feelings, treat them with gifts, help them, pay for their dinners. It might be hard but the goddess of love and beauty is here to make it right. Even the loneliest person in the world deserves that special someone", cheered Minako with lots of energy as she was moving around Lupin, first up and down then left to right between each shoulder.

Lupin just sighed as he knows that the girls are not his kind of people, he believes in having fun but not in that way. Most of the Sailor Senshi have finished their meals apart from Usagi who already ate her treats during Minako's speech and Minako herself who was distracted by Lupin.

Usagi screamed, "Sing with us Loopy!"

"Go on Lupin, do it for us!", shouted Minako and surprisingly Rei when they held each others hands as a sign of friendship.

While Usagi, Minako and Rei were happy that they want Lupin into their own family with Ami and Makoto also smiling, he was not and put his hands over his eyes as he was so embarrassed by the Sailor Senshi.

Ami suggested, "I know you're embarrassed but just try Arsène."

"We want you to be happy, I know you're uncomfortable but even if it sounds terrible, we'll enjoy it", smiled Makoto.

Lupin looked at the five girls who were all happy and want him to be happy, he felt like he had no choice so he sung a song that was out of tune on purpose hoping that they will cover their ears however they just laughed and grinned. They were singing a song themselves that was fitting with the situation and the voices oddly enough blended in together despite Makoto's lower voice, Ami's quiet voice and Usagi's higher pitch.

Lupin dully sung without emotion, "Come together, live together, sing together, all together."

"As one forever", continued the Sailor Senshi in unison singing in a happy tune.

Jigen arrived in Lupin's dream because it turns out that the plan was failing as he was talking to Lupin for a good hour however his voice was starting to go and was sounding really rough. So while the real Jigen was resting his voice and drinking more coffee to soothe his throat, the dream Jigen took over to see if he can bring sense to Lupin.

He shouted to the girls, "What in the hell have you done to Lupin?!" 

The Sailor Senshi looked at each other thinking that they did something wrong. In their eyes they have not however not for Jigen as he feels that he was losing his friend and long time partner in crime. They just laughed as a reaction.

"Mr. Pointy Beard is here yay," replied Usagi.

All the sharpshooter could do was facepalm with a sneer as he found Usagi's words so embarrassing when he made a serious point while the girls are goofing off.

The Sailor Senshi apologised in unison, "We're very sorry Jigen, we know that women have upset you in the past from what Lupin has told us."

Jigen put his finger on his chin covered by his curved beard and realised something. The blue haired Ami resembled someone else that he knew more recently and something that Lupin was surprised that he did not notice himself.

"Hey, do I know you Ami?"

While Ami did give a shy unsure look, Jigen was thinking of someone else called Ami Enan who was rather like the other Ami. They were both intelligent, both shy, they both used computers and even had similar hair styles except she was a redhead while Sailor Mercury Ami had blue hair. Probably had they met, they would have been the best of friends.

"You are Arsène's friend Daisuke, so yes I do know you", she replied.

Rather like Lupin, Jigen was surprised that she called him by his first name. Jigen did ask whether she was around during the Lupin Game or the PeopleLog scandal however she just shrugged indicating that it was not the same Ami.

Jigen felt like he had enough of this nonsense and shouted both in the dream as well as reality, "Lupin, you gotta snap out of it!"

Back in reality, Jigen looked at Goemon as it was time to shake the thief however it turned out that there was some bad luck. The samurai just fell asleep in the chair and seems to be sleep talking repeating the word "Rei" over and over again. It felt like Jigen had to get into his own hands and heavily shook Lupin trying to either wake him up or gain control of his thoughts.

Jigen just sighed and shouted while throwing his hat on the bed, "Fuck!"

Lupin and it seems Goemon were losing control to the Sailor Senshi as Jigen was frustrated that his plans had failed.


	4. Makoto's Unlucky Dates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Valentine's Day and I get to be alone. I wanted Fujiko but she's not there. While I try to find a date, Makoto was sat in the car crying. Will I comfort her and make her happy? Find out in "Makoto's Unlucky Dates". Catch ya later.

It is Valentine's Day. Jigen was drained from the night trying to keep Lupin under control, Goemon is asleep however he was no longer talking about Rei and Lupin was ready to wake up.

Jigen slurred, "I've tried and now I'm tired."

"It's best if you slept for the day, I know Valentine's Day is an awful day for you", Lupin replied while being half asleep.

As Jigen went towards the spare bedroom to sleep just in case the Sailor Senshi send telepathic thoughts towards him, Lupin wasn't sure what he said sounded like him. While he was there thoughout the night trying to control the thoughts that itself failed, the Sailor Senshi were also concerned over Jigen too.

Usagi screamed, "Yay it's Valentine's Day, I get to spend all day with Mamoru!"

That screaming was so loud that it gave Lupin a headache as he was trying to block the thoughts but they came full rushing in as they were excited over today.

"Not so loud next time Usagi", telepathically replied Lupin.

Minako smiled, "I'll get to spend some love today from the goddess of love."

"I'm off to the shrine", grunted Rei.

Ami and Makoto did not say anything but judging by Lupin's subconscious, they were happy.

The Sailor Senshi waved telepathically, "Bye Lupin, hope you enjoy today!"

For the first time before the incident, Lupin wiped his head knowing that he could think even if it was temporary. Since it is Valentines, he knows what can cheer him up and that is anything from Fujiko Mine. He doesn't care if he gets tricked by her, to him it was an improvement over teenagers filled with love.

Lupin exclaimed, "Right I know who to phone for Valentines, Fujicakes!"

The master thief got his novelty phone and dialled for Fujiko as he knew her numbers off by heart or more accurately a slip of paper that he wrote down. He waited for the tone on all the numbers that he had access to but no reply.

Lupin threw his novelty phone onto the floor knowing that for some unusual reason, Fujiko was not playing today probably on purpose. It turns out that she was in a black catsuit was in bed with someone else in a hotel room in Hong Kong, a grey haired Chinese man who wore glasses and only had black boxer shorts but she walked off with the diamonds because that is all she wanted.

While Lupin had more control over his thoughts since the Sailor Senshi were having dates, he was still not happy. Saying that, he managed to get dressed normally without embarrassment wearing his green jacket with a pink top and a white tie because he wanted to look a bit caring for the day. He looked at his watch and realised that he had no time to go to Roquemaure and steal some treasure that belong to Saint Valentin, plus with the gang being out of action Lupin just sighed. The one opportunity that he could do something, he could not.

Lupin returned to the town that he was at yesterday hoping to at least meet the woman with the brunette ponytail that caused him to smile however returning to the store, he was very disappointed. A young bald headed man was the shopkeeper today and since Lupin did not have anything he wanted he left the store without saying a word. Lupin walked around the town since his yellow Fiat was parked on the street however unusually there were not any women in the town today. After only half an hour, he went back to the car opened the door, got in, closed the door and while he was about to drive off, someone went towards the car and knocked on the glass. It caused Lupin to pull the window down and turned towards the person.

The middle aged man with black hair and a black wispy moustache wearing a brown suit told Lupin, "All the women here have dates today and I should know, I tried to get one myself without any luck."

Lupin asked, "Is there any chance that I can see the female grocery shopkeeper?"

The man just shook his head and apologised, the thief nodded and pulled his car window up. Shortly after, Lupin stepped on the accelerator and drove off back home in disappointment.

It turned out that Lupin was not the only one who could not get a date as while he was driving in the vast countryside on his way home, he heard someone crying. It wasn't an auditory cry because it was just Lupin but rather a telepathy cry. Right where Jigen usually sits in the yellow Fiat was a brunette with a ponytail but not the one from the store, it was Makoto!

Makoto was crying because while she did go out on dates, no one wanted her. Virtually she was trying to date six men, with two of them with black hair and wearing the latest fashion wanted to touch her so she punched and kicked them to the ground before their pervy hands touched her breasts as in her eyes that is not how you treat a woman. The other four however were a different case. Two of them saw her and ran away towards the other direction before she could say "hi" and one saw her but then jumped off towards the train tracks committing suicide as a result.

The last one was special, it was Motoki from the arcade around Azabu-Juban that Makoto had a crush on. He had short blonde hair with a white top and brown trousers however he immediately saw a redhead in a hair style similar to Fujiko's with a pink dress called Reika and at that point, he did not want to know Makoto making her upset. Rather like Lupin finding out that the brunette from the grocery store closed before he got the chance to say hi or Jigen's bad luck with women in general.

By comparison, the other Sailor Senshi got dates with Usagi having Mamoru, Ami has half of the entire teenage population of Japan after her and Minako had some many dates that she lost count. Only Rei was the other one that did not have a date and even then she was just at the shrine meditating to care unless mentally still linked with Goemon counts.

Lupin asked telepathically, "Why does no one want you? You're not ugly..."

"It's because I'm too tall and people are scared of me...", cried Makoto.

The out of action thief stopped the car and scratched his head since in his eyes, she was not too tall as he encountered women and even trans women who were taller. Where ever Lupin comes from as well as much of the Western world, she would have been considered average height.

"I don't get it, you're not too tall. I think just by looking at you, you're about Fujiko's height and that's about average." He wondered as he breathed out, looked towards her without moving his head and continued, "As for the other thing, it can be hard to make a good first impression."

Makoto stopped crying knowing that she was not too tall after all in Lupin's eyes, turned around and faced Lupin with her legs crossed.

She asked, "What do you think of me?"

"Well... You take no crap but deep down a sweet and caring person, honestly I don't know much about you Makoto", praised Lupin while being a bit unsure.

Lupin tried to start the car back up with the ignition key however it would not start, he turned it a few times and no joy. Makoto put her hands on his hands and smiled while he was upset that the car could not start.

She formally introduced herself, "Okay, well my full name is Makoto Kino that means sincerity of the wood, like yours means either strong flower or strong wolf."

"Oh great, that's really going to be a dampener during my capers", groaned Lupin in a depressed way.

The brunette waved her hands and assured, "It's fine, I'm not a law abiding citizen, I just want the truth."

"Sigh... now you're going to hate me knowing that I'm a thief, one of the greatest master thieves...", heavily sighed Lupin knowing that she would not be happy at all.

Makoto in a relaxed way spoke, "Not really... I had a hunch but you was too embarrassed to say anything, actually I find you pretty cool."

"Well I have feelings for you but you're just too young", bluntly replied Lupin as he does not believe in underage love.

Even though Lupin was a cheeky character, there is one thing that he would not do and that is fall for a woman who was under 18 years old. It was his policy, it was his ways. He did not want his ego or his reputation damaged and scandals coming out of dating teenagers.

Makoto softly explained, "Awww... Well that's the second thing, I'm really about your age Lupin sweetheart."

As soon as she said that, Lupin's eyes lit up knowing that she was of legal age to date Lupin and it really surprised him, he pulled a shocked face because he thought that all of the Sailor Senshi were around the same age or at least look that way.

Lupin bellowed, "What? Then how come you are still in high school? That makes no sense..."

"I want to be there for Usagi and Ami to support them and I did have a troubled past myself", supported Makoto while thinking about her two close friends.

He concluded, "I think we might have found why people are scared of you... Not that it matters much." He later shrugged because he knew what she was like.

Lupin blinked a few times and removed some yellow rheum from his eyes however he could see that she was starting to get a bit depressed by her mouth dropping, her eyes looking downwards and gave her a quick hug.

Makoto while she was upset spoke, "Something else as well, while I might be part of the Sailor Senshi even sometimes they don't want me..."

"What do you mean? I thought you girls get along as well as I do with Jigen and Goemon..."

Makoto put her head down as she did not want to see herself getting upset in front of Lupin as in her mind, she was the strong woman and did not want Lupin to know that she was still upset after the day that she had.

"Well... I get pushed out sometimes when they get really friendly with each other. I mean Usagi and Minako are like sisters, Rei when she's fiery and Minako talk about music a lot, Ami sends messages about romance to Minako." She explained then sighed, "I think if it weren't for the fact that we like video games and for Usagi food, I don't think we would have said much and I'm already the least popular girl at school."

"Let me guess, you're not into the stuff that they like and Minako is the troublemaker?", assumed Lupin.

Makoto nodded her head as she still had a tear in her eye agreeing what the green jacketed gentleman said, he noticed and got a tissue from his jacket pocket. Going towards her face, he gently wiped the tear from her eye and she did a small smile knowing that Lupin cares about her.

Lupin gently smiled, "It's okay Makoto. You can cry, you don't have to hide it from me."

"There was one time where I was dating someone, at first I didn't know that she was a woman but that didn't bother me. Then Usagi and the rest of the girls didn't want to know me just because I WAS dating a woman. I found out that she got a girlfriend and then...", depressively spoke Makoto then she breathed out ready to continue but was too down to finish her speech.

Lupin put his finger on his chin and guessed, "No one wanted to know you and only there for you because of your powers, strength and cooking, right?"

Makoto nodded as her anger was brewing up inside of her, not because of Lupin but because of her friends and how that they are not always honest regarding their views especially when it comes to love.

She with her arms crossed frustratingly shouted, "Yeah and they are pretty contradictory. Usagi had a crush on Rei and even stalked her, Rei has a crush on Minako that's getting pretty close and Ami complained about me with Haruka even though I danced with Ami just so she can feel better since we had no dance partners."

"Well they do say women are from Venus and men are from Mars, I think that's a whole load of crap", bluntly spoke Lupin in a kind of jokey way while his left hand moved to the side like a sarcastic wave.

Makoto smiled and even did a little laugh however she was covering her mouth like she was embarrassed to laugh even though he would have not minded at all.

"If they treat you like that, why are you still friends with them?"

"Well Usagi was my second ever friend and she gets upset even if her tummy gets hungry, that's how we became friends because I shared some of my food to her and she loved it", reasoned Makoto as she was thinking that Usagi was eating an ice cream with Mamoru somewhere.

Lupin thought, "So that's that strange growling telepathic noise that I hear from her..."

"Ami you already know about and not as close on the others, I've even fallen out with Minako and only with her because the rest are friends with her. Anyway, I'll still protect them because I care and don't want anything to happen to them. What you do think personally?", explained then asked Makoto.

Lupin confidentially articulated, "Hmm... From what I've seen Usagi is the kind of person who needs help and comfort, Ami needs to be braver, Rei can handle herself even if she's touchy and Minako is too annoying as well as hyper so you need to calm her down. You protect them and even feed them yet they give you little in return, you do deserve a bit better."

"That's why I prefer to be with you and the gang, at least you're more honest", beamed Makoto as she put her head on his shoulder as a sign of love.

Lupin blinked and admired, "Sure Makoto, there's always room for one more in our gang. We do have a position for a strong independent woman who can fight."

"Thanks, I hope that I can fit in a bit better", smiled the brunette.

Lupin laughed, "Ehehehehaha! You do realise that sometimes we just wear boxers or go commando, right?"

"Yeah! I don't care if you, Jigen and Goemon have a naked threesome in bed, I really want to be with you", snuggled Makoto with full confidence as her boobs bounced.

Lupin pulled a strange look at Makoto as he thought what gave her that idea but liked that she got cosy with him and the animation from her breasts. Makoto got out her own pack of cigarettes and her lighter ready to smoke.

He sighed, "So says the woman who yelled at me to stop..."

"I ONLY do it for them Lupin sweetheart, deep down I still fancy one now and again", chuckled Makoto.

Lupin and Makoto were having a sneaky smoke together as he heads back home and perhaps his last ever cigarette as he managed to start the car back up driving off. Back at home, Lupin sat at the couch casually with his arms stretched as Makoto sat down too. The brunette put her hands over her stomach as she felt something bubbling inside of her and let out a loud fart, looking at her face she was embarrassed and slightly blushed that something like that came out of her. In reality it was a sudden massive gust of wind that happened around Lupin's house as the trees outside swayed.

Lupin smirked, "Now I know why they call you Sailor Jupiter!"

Lupin looked at Makoto and noticed something that pleased his eyes, her large breasts. While perhaps not quite as big as Fujiko's as in that it looked like one cup size smaller, it was large enough for Lupin to be impressed and grinned like anything. Regarding the Sailor Senshi, only Makoto and Rei have breasts with the others are either flat or not even developed. Rei was jealous about the size even though she was attractive in her own right. Even though Lupin was happy, Makoto on the other hand was not has she had her arms crossed and pouted her face.

Lupin thrown his arm right down to the couch seat and yelled, "I'm sorry!"

Lupin then in a calmer tone explained, "I know that you're not happy. I get so lonely and so thirsty. I'm not used to talking to women who aren't Fujiko outside of being on the job. One of the reasons why I'm attracted to Fujiko in the first place is because of her breasts and you... I don't know how to put it, remind me of her in a good light?"

For a brief moment, Lupin was unsure what was going to happen next since Makoto is very strong and can easily punch the thief since she knows Martial Arts. He even knows what she was going to say just by her personality, "PERVERT!" or worse every swear word in the dictionary with full aggression. He started to look a bit stressed but then Makoto noticed that Lupin was not like the other men who lusted for her breasts.

"I wasn't going to touch them unless you wanted me to", sobbed Lupin.

In that moment, Makoto's arms relaxed realised that he was not going to touch her but rather admire the view. While she always felt comfortable with her figure, she knows that there were people who took advantage and from looking at Lupin knows that he was not going to hurt her.

Makoto apologised and was flattered, "It's okay I've just had a bad day, I'm glad that you liked my talent."

"We had a bad day and yeah, I do", corrected Lupin while doing a little chuckle.

The two hugged each other as they got closer together on the couch as Makoto was taking a liking towards Lupin, both smiled and looked at each other.

Makoto beamed, "It's just like that time at the hotel."

Lupin gave the brunette a surprised look as he was surprised that she remembered that and he dreaded that time, to him it was four days wasted where it could have spent doing a caper somewhere.

"Don't remind me", sighed Lupin.

While the green jacketed gentleman lowered his eyes, Makoto was worried that she was making him unhappy and thought of something that would really cheer him up.

Makoto while winking suggested, "If you want, you can have a closer look at them."

Lupin was surprised that she did not call him a pervert however grinned and nodded straight away as he knows what he likes. Makoto took off her top and was undoing her bra, she then took the bra off revealing her breasts that turned out to be pretty close to Fujiko in terms of size. Lupin hasn't felt this happy in quite a long time and she was providing his thirst however he also knew what Makoto was like so rather than touching them he just looked really happy and put one hand by her shoulder with the other by her hands to make her feel a bit more comfortable.

Lupin as he looked closer at Makoto's breasts gleed, "There is a difference between you and Fujicakes though, where your breasts are I do see a heart, a really big one."

Makoto was so happy that Lupin complimented her that she kissed him straight away to the point where he did not expect it and for a rarity it was Lupin who was doing the blushing. It was making him stiff and after the two finished kissing, he went straight to the toilet to relief himself while in Makoto's eyes love hearts appeared. While he was in the toilet, Makoto got dressed as she knew that she made Lupin happy and had his fill of fun pervyness. She changed her clothes to a green top with a pink cloth wrapped around her stomach and a blue skirt similar to what Fujiko once wore. When Lupin came out of the toilet, he thought that he saw Fujiko sat down on the couch since she once wore something similar however when he came closer he realised it was Makoto.

While the two settle down even though in reality it was just Lupin in the living room, he turned on the TV and about to start was an ice skating show. He was about to switch off the TV as normally it is not his kind of TV programming when...

Makoto gleamed, "Aww... you even know my favourite show!"

Lupin not wanting to upset Makoto who was upset earlier decided to leave it on and she was so happy watching it while they were ice skating and the judges rated their performances.

She glimmered as she put her head on Lupin's shoulder, "I really loved today all because of you..."

"Same here Makocakes", replied Lupin as he put his hands on her.

Makoto smiled at Lupin's nickname that he came up with because it describes her with both her cooking ability and her breasts.

He thought to himself, "Sounds like Fujicakes has got some competition."

"Why are you so kind to me? After all I'm not the feminine type. If you knew what I was like especially from that, I'll be in a hospital."

"Remember Cagliostro, Lupin sweetheart?", quized Makoto.

Lupin nodded then shook his head indicating a mixed message.

"Don't worry, I'll tell you. After all you did something so heart-warming that I'll never ever be angry with you."


	5. The Carer of Cagliostro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains spoilers to The Castle of Cagliostro however they are done minimally as in mentions outside of the first part and the escape on the plane. Besides certain places on the Internet spoil more anyway.
> 
> The original version of the chapter, well half of the chapter was rushed and the other half was written when I was half asleep.

There was a flashback to where Lupin was at Cagliostro. While deep down Lupin liked the adventure even though when asked he gives a non answer about the events because he can not remember it clearly, the rest of the team groaned about it has Lupin was not quite acting himself even though he was still intelligent enough to proceed. Even the gang could not remember what they said accurately due to conflicting accounts where a member said one thing but another member said something else.

Lupin saved the princess from getting killed however they were hanging on a loose tree branch so he got a wire from his belt to hook up so they can go down safely. While going down to land on the coast, a tree branch fell down and bumped right on his head leaving him unconscious. Even though the princess did thank him for saving her life and even bathed the injured hero with some water before leaving, in Lupin's mind it was a completely different story.

Before the tree branch falling down, Lupin had thoughts about the princess in a cynical fashion with the main one being that he and the gang were going to kidnap her to play a game with Fujiko regarding the money and the ring while getting Jigen to murder the Count. The other was much more darker and would have been torturing her for some pleasure, even though by that point most of his darker thoughts were receding. In his early days, he was more of a sociopath rather than the cheeky master thief that people know him has.

While unconscious, a person was forming in Lupin's mind however it was not someone that he knew until more recently. She had the hair colour of Princess Clarisse who he just saw, the breast size that is close to Fujiko that he lusts for and the colour of her skirt was due to passing through the countryside. It was a dark space with only himself and the woman visible, nothing else. No scenery, no sky, no ground, not even any noises apart from any that the two people will make.

Lupin dizzily yet in an annoyed tone asked, "Who are you? What do you want?"

"I am the pretty soldier of thunder, love and courage, Sailor Jupiter", firmly replied the brunette.

Lupin took one look at he did not know what to expect, she was fierce and firm with her green eyes staring at him. He has not had a vision from a superhero before or any vision as a matter of fact so he just scratched his head. There was something that he did notice though, something unusual.

He laughed, "Ehehehehaha! Your forehead has an antenna, hope reception's good."

Sailor Jupiter however did not find it funny and shook her head with a pout as he was referring to her tiara.

"It just looked a bit silly coming from someone serious like you", chuckled Lupin.

Lupin was quiet as Sailor Jupiter was at first not happy however realised from an outside point of view, her tiara did look a bit silly even though it was a conductor for her lightning attacks. For the first time he did not know how to react to a superhero as she was pretty pissed off in Lupin's eyes and just had his eyes in disbelief. Sure he dealt with fake ones before but not ones that seemed like they were lifted straight out of a comic.

"You must protect Princess Clarisse from danger, she's going to get hurt and she's not brave enough." She warned then pointed to Lupin, "That's why I want you to protect her so The Count of Cagliostro won't marry her."

Lupin with his arms folded smirked, "Rescuing princesses are not part of my job description."

Sailor Jupiter sighed thinking that she chose the wrong person however she did sense that Lupin had more to say and there was no one else around that she could choose from.

"I only saved her because she was going to die, I did what anyone could have done", shrugged Lupin.

Lupin was actually kind of curious regarding the superheroine so he walked behind her and looked behind her skirt, it turned out that she did not have underwear as he was staring at her butt when she bent down. Sailor Jupiter did not like it one bit that he was being a pervert towards her or as he would put it his typical self and did a quick kick while he was too distracted by her lustrous rear. Lupin flung back and landed further back than he originally was onto the ground.

With her teeth clenched she angrily shouted, "I'll make you numb you pervert! Jupiter Coconut Cyclone!"

Sailor Jupiter was about to use the move as she raised her arms up, twirls around, collects the electricity from her conducting tiara and produced a large blue lightning sphere that was ready to throw directly at Lupin. At first with a name like that, he expected her to throw coconuts at him considering his comparisons to monkeys in the past however after seeing the large blue sphere that she produced, he was scared. Sure Lupin might have a plan or ten and even survived some of the harshest conditions such as sauna malfunctions however they were against people, not superheroines with special powers and since he was in the dark space it was like he could not run away or had anything to aid him.

There was a chance that Jupiter's attack could actually kill Lupin and himself knew that, he felt like he had no choice as she threw the sphere. Lupin tried to deflect from the attack as it was getting closer. In reality, this was when Princess Clarisse bathed Lupin.

Lupin panicked as he moved away with his arms out and his palms up grovelling, "Okay okay, I will do it, sheesh!"

As soon as Lupin offered to protect the princess, Sailor Jupiter started to calm down as she knew that he was really scared that was unlike the master thief. The attack diverted as Lupin narrowly avoided it and sees the blast right behind him.

"I just wanted to know what your inner beauty was like that's all", he cried.

Sailor Jupiter was surprised by the words that Lupin mentioned and by his reaction, maybe she thought that he did have a heart and him looking at her was just out of curiosity, after all she apparently did the same with her best friend Sailor Mercury. Lupin closed his eyes in fear. Out of his green jacket pocket, he pulled out a pink rose and she realised that she was wrong about Lupin as her jaw dropped. It was part of his charm rather than out of spite and she was normally used to men who mistreat her or tempted to touch her since she was more of a tomboy yet still feminine.

Lupin whelped, "I'm sorry..." 

As Lupin still had his eyes closed, Sailor Jupiter went towards the shaking gentleman and took the pink rose. She had a smell and did a gentle smile with her eyes closed knowing that it was her favourite flower the sasanqua camellia, Lupin opened his eyes slightly while she was smelling the flower. After doing a little nod, Sailor Jupiter put her arm around his shoulder who was still a bit shaken from her attack and gave him a small hug, feeling the warmth from the hug he stopped shaking and looked at her with a worried look.

Sailor Jupiter pleasantly and gently explained, "Don't be scared, I'm the soldier of protection and I'm sorry too. It's just that I get a bit frustrated and always leave bad first impressions..." 

"It's okay, it's not the first time I've been threatened by a strong woman and yeah, I'll protect Clarisse just for you", replied Lupin in a calm way.

Sailor Jupiter smiled, "Just remember the wind will guide you, the trees and the grass will protect you."

Lupin woke up and realised that the princess disappeared however he had obtained the ring.

...

While Lupin and Jigen were at the restaurant, they finished their big bowl of spaghetti that they were fighting over and went straight to the toilet, one thing to wash their hands and the other to have a secret conversation. As Lupin was washing his hands, Jigen tipped his hat as he noticed that he was acting unusual. Sure he looked like his partner in crime to perfection however his behaviour was off.

Jigen asked, "You're not quite right boss, what's wrong?"

"I had a vision after a tree branch hit me on the head, it was from a woman", hastily replied Lupin.

Lupin finished washing his hands and was looking at himself, got himself a bottle of cologne and was splashing it around his face.

Jigen nudged as he was interested, "Go on."

"Well she wanted me to protect Princess Clarisse and you know that's not my sort of thing, you know me." Lupin breathed out and continued, "Her name was Sailor Jupiter, she had a white suit with her skirt being green and a pink bow, was a brunette and claimed that she was a protector of thunder, love and courage."

"Sailor Jupiter, have you lost your frigging mind pal?", laughed Jigen.

They swore to never tell anyone about not being on full form unless it got serious. Then they just laughed and smiled though what was literally something that sounded so silly that it must not be real.

Lupin joked, "As if I want a strong independent woman telling me what to do!"

Jigen however sensed the irony since that was what Fujiko does to Lupin anyway and shrugged. It seems that Lupin was not the only one not being himself as when Jigen walked out of the toilet, he saw Fujiko taking steroids from an orange plastic jar as she gulped them down like candy. Even Fujiko looked different wearing an army uniform and dyed her hair blonde. It was during a brief period where Fujiko wanted to be masculine and really wanted to use firepower. So while Lupin was feeling more feminine, Fujiko was more masculine.

...

After Lupin was hanging on the burning plane with Zenigata in the cockpit, he ejected out of the plane along with Pops before the plane could crash. While he was in the air and ahead of Jigen and Goemon who were in the yellow Fiat, he could see a brown object however it was too blurry to make out whether Lupin saw the woman that he saw when he was out. He landed in the car head on causing a concussion meaning that Lupin was out cold.

While Lupin was on the bed recovering from the injuries, he returned to the strange place however instead of the dark space, it was a white space with the same woman however she was dressed in a long brown skirt going past her knees and without her tiara. Instead of being in an aggressive state, she was in a calm and pleasant way towards Lupin.

Lupin whined, "Okay Sailor Jupiter, I'm doing what you're telling me to do!"

"Please, call me Makoto. I want to know you better as a friend", she replied.

It gave him a surprised reaction, he thought that the person who tried to kill him wanted him to be her friend. Something was not right at all...

"A friend?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, what do you want to know about me Makoto?"

"Hmm... your name?"

While not as confident as usual, he replied, "Okay, my name is Lupin."

"That's a lovely name."

"First time I've known anyone to compliment my name outside of myself."

"Of course, it's a flower. I'll imagine you that you are delicate, kind and sooo gentle."

Lupin was thinking that Makoto described him way off but then again being with Princess Clarisse showed him a different side. He was just confused and did not know what to say, he didn't want to hurt her feelings considering the previous encounter with the brunette.

"Hmm... That's an interesting way of saying it. Wait a minute, lupin flowers were popular with the Roman Empire and your title has connections to Roman mythology."

"So there might be a link between us?"

"Maybe, I do like Italy and don't mind giving a flower to someone now and again." 

"Aww... I like Italy too and flowers", she glimmered as her eyes lit up.

Lupin did a little smile towards the brunette knowing that they both have a connection however deep down he was worried about the safety of Princess Clarisse as he was slightly shaking and Makoto could sense it too.

"Anyway, I only have a few days until the princess gets married to the count, I don't think that I'll recover in time."

"Don't worry, I'll make sure that you'll recover quickly. Oh and I've been watching you, you have been very heroic."

He laughed with his eyes down showing a mixed reaction like a worried laugh, "Well normally I'm not like that..."

"I would have very scared if I had to cling on a plane...", she trembled as she looked down in fright knowing that she does not like planes.

To cheer her up he had his palm of his left hand open and waved, "Oh I've had it worse Makoto."

"I've seen a few people with you Lupin, can you tell me who they are?"

"Sure, the one with the hat is Jigen who is my close friend and he's a skilled sharpshooter. Goemon is a traditional samurai who has a powerful weapon. Inspector Zenigata or Pops as I call him is a friendly rival let's just leave it like that for now."

While Lupin was describing the people that he knew, he did voice impressions of them as he had no other way of showing her what they looked like. There were no rubber masks in his pockets or any pen and paper to draw them for her.

"They seem like really good friends, myself have some friends too that you might see one day."

The green jacketed gentleman looked away rolling his eyes as he did not want to think what they were going to look like. If Sailor Jupiter had her lightning conductor as a tiara, he thought maybe the rest would have looked weird or worse, like aliens.

"I'm concerned about the princess, I'm worried that the count is going to do something and I might not make it."

"I'll make sure that count will die!", she gritted with a snarl angry that the Count of Cagliostro will hurt a young girl that was unaware of what was going on.

"Yeah, I wouldn't want a forced marriage either. It has to be natural... like you."

This caused Makoto to have her eyes lit up, she always wanted someone to love her but no one took the chance since she scared them away. After all he did compliment her whether it was just that moment or the double entendre that he did when he first met her.

"Daww... I never knew that you cared about me."

"Well, I have been a bit lonely in my adventure and only spent it on protecting the princess", he sulked since Lupin did not see Fujiko.

They spent the next couple of days training where they practised fighting each other even though Makoto won most of the matches, Lupin won a couple as he was recovering from the accidents that he has been getting in Cagliostro and she was making him stronger. Not just the strength but also they were at a flower field, looking and smelling at various flowers on what was a bright sunny day without a cloud in the sky. Both Lupin and Makoto laid on the grass field looking up, both very relaxed and smiling.

Lupin asked, "Do you think its time?"

"Yeah you're ready to take that count down and save Clarisse", replied Makoto with a strong look on her face.

With an unsure look as if out of embarrassment he grinned, "Thanks for everything Makoto, it was well... interesting."

The brunette got up and sat next to Lupin ready to do a gesture that would make both of them happy, her heart was telling her to do it and she has feelings for Lupin.

"Wake up, you lovely strong flower", smiled Makoto as she kissed him shortly before...

Lupin woke up from the bed after three days and while the food was nasty, at least he was up and ready to tackle the count and save the princess. After saving her with the count gone, Lupin and the gang left Cagliostro more than happy to leave. Thinking that Makoto mentally not been there for him, chances are that getting the ring as well as the plan to stop the wedding between the Count and Princess Clarisse would not have happened as he would have recovered way too late.

After Cagliostro, it took a few weeks for the gang to recover. While Jigen and Goemon were mostly themselves and only recovered from jet lag, Lupin recovered from the head injuries that happened so Makoto disappeared from his thoughts. In terms of his personality it took a bit longer however he was back to himself with the capers as in stealing treasure and money, lusting over Fujiko's breasts, looking at women and most of all his cheeky behaviour when it came down to winding up Inspector Zenigata.

As for Fujiko, she stopped taking the steroids returning to her usual sexual self and the only reason why she took them was because Lupin had competition. Both physically from Clarisse and mentally from Makoto even though it would have made more sense the other way around. Despite that it still took a while before her typical two timing nature kicked in as she was still acting like someone else when they went after the Albatross plane. Like she was still battling something that only herself knew.

There was something strange about Cagliostro, both Lupin and Fujiko knew deep down. It gave them different voices, different personalities and both acted like heroes that normally themselves are not. Something or someone must be controlling them they thought...

...

There was also another flashback in the same location however much more recent when it was during the PeopleLog scandal. Lupin had returned to the ruins of the old castle to plan for his next move of taking down a corrupt social media company. He was not sure why he went back to Cagliostro however he went there as it was the only place that he could think of where the use of the Internet was minimal as the country was so small that its population was in single figures. This time he planted a small computer just in case if his voice went strange and was also recording anything unusual that it might have picked up. It was in black that resembled his shirt colour.

While walking around the ruins, he slipped on a puddle that caused him to crash into a wall behind him with his shoulders knocking on the loose brickwork. There was one brick that manage to set its free from the others and it fell right on his head causing yet another concussion.

Lupin was on the ground being knocked out and back into the white space saw two women, Makoto from the previous adventure and a blue haired woman that resembled someone that Lupin already knew however she was wearing a different dress. Similar to what Sailor Jupiter wore when he was out for the first time but it was in blue rather than green and was much shorter. He rubbed his eyes in disbelief.

Lupin asked, "Amy?"

"No, I'm Sailor Mercury the pretty soldier of love and intelligence. Technically my name is Ami as in it's not Amy but Am-ee as it is pronounced differently", replied the blue haired woman while correcting her name.

He screamed with his eyes closed, "Not again!"

It was a shock as it was a case of deja vu, both with seeing another person this time with blue hair that was really strange to see and remembering how Ami was introduced when he first saved her from the pedophiles. He was wondering how many Sailors there were, he thought was there one for every planet? There were eight known planets in the Solar System after all with more out there. It might have also been Roman mythology too considering that Sailor Jupiter had lightning powers however Minerva was more well known than Mercury.

"It's okay, she's my best friend Lupin", cheerfully replied Makoto.

"Why does this Amy, I meant Ami look like the Ami that I know just with blue hair?"

"Hmm... I never knew that there was someone else like me out there", thought Ami.

Makoto asked, "So what's this Ami like?"

"She's shy and intelligent, likes using the computer", noted Lupin.

The brunette put her arm on Ami's shoulder who was surprised that there was another person with the same first name out there. The blue haired girl nodded and blushed as it described her very well.

Makoto determinately spoke, "You must protect her at all costs, Lupin sweetheart."

"It is wise that you must go to her immediately, I... meant she needs protection", advised Ami.

Lupin nodded and with confidence implied, "Okay Sailors Mercury and Jupiter, I'll go to America to stop that privacy destroying sleezebag that messed with someone's life. What happened to her doing forced child pornography was like finding naked pictures of you two making out on the Internet, no one should have gone through that in their lives."

"We will protect you when the time is right, we believe in you", smiled Makoto and Ami as they waved back at the master thief.

Lupin got up and scratched his head while he was coming around from the accident.

"I don't think that I'll be coming back here again, it gets worse every time."

Unless it was really important, Lupin decided to not come back to Cagliostro for the sake of his health. After the event, he decided to research on what the computer picked up while he was out. At first he just found background noise then he adjusted the pitch, tone and frequency but again nothing. He gritted his teeth unable to detect the vision that he had.

Then he realised that the transmission came from two sources, both in the air and in his mind so he recorded the two streams that the machine picked up. It was very advanced with the mind stream being similar to how a lie detector can analysis a brain pattern. After two weeks of getting the data for what was five minutes worth of the vision, he finally managed to get a recording of what happened when he was unconscious but was unable to play the recording due to lack of time.

After dealing with a recent heist as well as sorting out trust issues with Jigen, Lupin went back to the recording and played it. He couldn't understand what it meant, played it again and it was the same thing. He played the recording fifty times wondering whether there was a clue hidden somewhere but still couldn't understand it like the first time that he listened to it. The only thing he knew was that Sailor Mercury was like Ami Enan in terms of character as well as hinting that her name was Ami but nothing else.

He looked at his books and found nothing, searched online and found literally garbage with nonsensical gibberish that a spammer would do. There was a music album from Argentina called Sailor Jupiter but apart from that, nothing of use. In his mind, he was hoping for anything from dolls to the Italian Navy to video game characters to even something from a manga. At least if they already existed, there would have been a physical form that sadly does not seem to exist.

There was a thought that he had that Ami could have used Sailor Mercury as a nickname considering the vision/recording however a quick check on the websites that she goes to did not match whether it was like that or a variation of the name.

There was a chance that Jigen or Goemon could help since they were useful when Lupin could not figure it out himself. He turned his office chair around to face his two comrades, both stood there calm and relaxed unlike the master thief who was scratching his left cheek with his fingernails rapidly out of nerves as it was getting on top of him.

He asked with his palms open, "Say Jigen or Goemon, do you two know anything about Sailor Jupiter or Sailor Mercury?"

"I have no knowledge of those two people Lupin," bluntly spoke Goemon.

Jigen sighed, "Beats me about Sailor Mercury but Sailor Jupiter?! It is a sign that you have to rest, man. You're doing too much at your age..."

"Hey! I've still got loads of things left to do! Maybe not as much left to steal but there's places to go, people to see, getting laid with Fujicakes," shouted back Lupin in an annoyed tone as he was not one for resting unlike his partner.

Jigen adjusted his hat to lower his eyes some more as he knew that the news that he was going to mention was serious and fixed his emotion to just a frown as he personally did not like what he was going to say. His partner in crime had a look at his expression and sulked as he had a hunch.

"Listen Lupin, I might has well come clean. When you was at Cagliostro, you was not your self. You don't have much memories of it but I might as well tell you. Ugh... I'm not looking forward to mention what happened."

"That bad huh? All that I remember were running down and jumping over rooftops, saving Princess Clarisse from the count and the counterfeit money laundry scheme."

"At the restaurant, you mentioned that you had a vision from a woman and only mention it if it got serious that I'm guessing is now. You said that she appeared after a tree branch fell on your head and she was the protector of thunder, love and courage. You spent more time with Princess Clarisse than you did with us and from what I heard, you was more like those romantic heroes that come out of fairy tales. After that you had another accident, pretty bad that I might add. If she was controlling you, then that Sailor Jupiter is a menace!"

"Damn! There's just something strange about Cagliostro..."

Lupin was still trying to understand what it meant but still no clear answer apart from that the country had something to do with it. Out of frustration as he closed his eyes and performed a tantrum, he threw the computer that slightly bounced on the table landing right into a pile of shogi pieces.


	6. Is Lupin burnt out?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're off to Monaco and I get to race again but something goes wrong and I end up in hospital. Still I manage to watch the Monaco Grand Prix even though the Sailor Senshi would rather be anywhere else than there while poor Pops is looking for me. Find out in "Is Lupin Burnt Out?". Catch ya later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter only had minor tweaks, reverted censorship and an extra moment regarding Zenigata since I am satisfied how the original turned out being a former Formula 1 fan and well Lupin had raced or attended in races in the past.

Jigen woke up from his sleep in the spare bedroom as it was approaching the night as he literally slept all day considering what he had to put up with. He went into the living room where Lupin finished hugging thin air even though in his thoughts, it was Makoto. Since Jigen was half awake, he did not notice it however he was holding a bottle of scotch.

Jigen asked, "Do you want to go to Monaco?"

"Yeah!", replied Lupin.

Lupin put his finger on his chin trying to think however the Sailor Senshi were still gushing about their dates in his thoughts among other things since they all returned after enjoying Valentines Day except for Rei who made a blank expression. He blinked and finally remembered something important.

"I forgot the Monaco Grand Prix is on soon and I already booked tickets for it", recalled Lupin.

Jigen smiled however to get there within good time, they had to leave now and it was around 22:00. Since Lupin was in no fit state to drive as well as needed to rest and Jigen heavily rested throughout the day avoiding what could have been an upsetting day, they along with Goemon who still has Rei in his mind left for Monaco in the Fiat 500 due to that the Mercedes SSK was still out of commission. A race that they will never forget.

...

Jigen, Lupin and Goemon as well as the Sailor Senshi telepathically arrived in Monaco. It was a very early morning and the sun was rising. The place was really colourful from the greenery of the hills with the grey from the cliffs, the orange, white and cream coloured buildings from older palaces to newer apartments. There were also various yachts, boats and even a cruise ship by the harbour.

It took around 10 hours to get there and because of parking problems, they parked just outside the France-Monaco border and were going to walk to Monte Carlo. Jigen got out of the drivers seat and opened the door, Goemon got out of the back then finally Lupin got out. Both Lupin and Jigen closed their doors at the same time causing a little rattle from the car.

"Sorry", Makoto apologised thinking it was her fault.

After getting out of the car, Lupin smelt the sea air and closed his eyes bringing him back some good memories.

Lupin smiled, "The glamour of Monaco, the pleasure of racing, gambling, flirting women, I'm going to love it today."

Due to Formula One regulations, Lupin can not drive in the actual race as he was not part of a racing team however the Automobile Club do offer classic car races. The race is also done out of safety to make sure that it was safe for the actual Grand Prix. Lupin booked for the race a week before and registered before then so he will get to drive a Maserati 250F considered to be one of the best F1 cars in the mid to late 1950s, normally he would drive a Ferrari 312 however was lacking a part that he needed and had these recent events not happened he would have got a replacement. A few of his capers involved driving classic cars and he loved doing them so in theory the thrill of the race should forget about the Sailor Senshi.

Lupin filled in the paperwork and knowing that he needed to be at Race B that fortunate for him was today.

Lupin telepathically advised, "Girls since this is an important race, I need to fully concentrate."

"What does con-sen-ter-rate mean?", asked Usagi as she was not familiar with the word.

Rei shouted as the dumpling blonde annoyed her as usual, "Ugh... It means be quiet and let Lupin think, you dumb blonde!"

The Sailor Senshi then all nodded knowing that it was very important even though they were concerned over Lupin and worried that something might happen to him, Lupin on the other hand would be glad to get some peace and quiet.

Rei as she shook Lupin's hands with a determined smile complimented, "Good luck Lupin, I'll try to keep Usagi and Minako under control so you can focus on the race."

"We're going to be on the sidelines cheering for you, I hope you win", happily smiled Makoto as she put her hand on his shoulder.

Lupin found it odd that Rei complimented him while helping him focus however he could sense that she might have done it out of respect and knows that she likes being a leader even though she does not get much of a opportunity.

Since the classic races really did vary in terms of the laps from 75 to over 100, it would have required hours of concentration. Luckily this race only had 9 laps so even if the Sailor Senshi did disturb Lupin, it would take 20 minutes at most. Lupin went into the changing rooms changing from his green jacket since he brought a suitcase with him with four different types of clothes. His green jacket, his red jacket, a tuxedo for when he goes into the casino and his blue and white racing gear that he has changed into. He also had some chinos, three different types of shoes and three pairs of boxers as well as three pairs of socks.

At the starting grid, there were 20 cars racing for the event. Lupin put his white racing helmet on and got into his Maserati 250F at his paddock. He drove into his position that was 17 on the grid. Lupin and the other 19 drivers were waiting for the countdown to start.

After the countdown started, Lupin timed the gear shift and the accelerator just right going past the four cars that were in front. Racing is all about the timing, skill and adapting to pressure. Had Lupin been a Formula One driver rather than a master thief, he could have been a racing legend like Ayrton Senna or Michael Schumacher.

While Lupin was driving around the course, he was going through the really tight corners, driving past the tunnel, going past the harbour moving through the chicane, going through the large corners where the crowd got good views of the race and overtaking the cars as fast and as clean as he could. Lupin's stylish driving caused the crowd to cheer and he was smiling as the thoughts of the race were doing its best to block the thoughts of the girls.

There was a battle between Lupin and the driver who was at second place at the 6th lap going onto the 7th as they were overtaking each other but by the final corner before the 7th lap, Lupin used the apex of the curve as his advantage. Usually when going around corners, you slow down then turn then accelerate to prevent as much speed loss Lupin on the other hand did not brake and let go of the accelerator briefly instead. It was risky because it could easily cause the car to spin out however he thought if he did not get enough velocity, he would not win the race.

Luckily for Lupin, he managed to overtake the car and even got the record for the fastest lap throughout the race. Maybe he was thinking that his helmet was shielding the thoughts of the Sailor Senshi however they were still there, just that the loud engine noises were drowning them out making them quiet.

Usagi jumped up, down and screamed, "Yay, go Loopy!"

"You can do it Lupin", cheered the other girls while Minako was doing the same as Usagi.

The Sailor Senshi were like the cheerleaders and hoping with their help and heart, Lupin would win the race as they were hugging each other at the pit stop according to his subconscious. One of the mechanics at the pit stop felt something funny and shivered however it was the draft from the cold. It was the final lap and he was at second place, just 2 seconds ahead of first place. As Lupin was getting around the tight corners, he was catching up with his opponent as the car in front slowed down just enough so he can gain an advantage.

Lupin was about to overtake the car however all of a sudden, his vision became blurred making it hard for Lupin to see not just around the corner but also the car in front. He tried to blink to restore the vision without much effect. To make matters worse, if his vision kept like this when it got towards the tunnel it would have been too risky even for him. When it got towards the Portier corner, Lupin had lost control and then...

"Loopy! Arsène! Lupin! Lupin sweetheart!"

The car crashed into the barrier however due to the age of the cars, the barriers were more protected than the current Formula One cars used in the event as well as the enormous cost it would take to repair the classics. Despite the extra protection, Lupin was out cold and luckily for the car only the front tyres were damaged.

The announcer shouted, "Arsène Lupin has retired from the race!"

While the audience sighed since Lupin was doing so well before the crash, Jigen spat out his cigarette in shock and left the stand to reach the crash point. The ambulance took Lupin to the nearest hospital with Jigen at the back with him, Goemon who was at the stand decided to walk his way through hoping to erase the image of Sailor Mars that was in his head.

...

It was nearly two months since Lupin had been in hospital, Jigen and Goemon were at his side in his bed with Jigen laid back on a chair while Goemon sat on the floor. Despite being out cold, Lupin's subconscious was still active meant that Usagi cried for the entire time while Lupin was out and crying for nearly two months straight was impressive for anyone, the other Sailor Senshi were nursing him. Makoto even wished to donate some blood to him hoping that he will get stronger however she could not as she does not physically exist.

Jigen had not seen Lupin like this and while he had been to the hospital many times in the past both as the patient and himself looking after someone, this time it was different. The sharpshooter blames himself for not being there when Lupin got the cigarettes and the start of the Sailor Senshi business causing Lupin to not being right however he did accept the risk that his friend went through because they were suppose to pick up the boxes together after the caper.

Saying that Jigen did not want to miss the Monaco Grand Prix, an event that is notoriously difficult to get tickets.

He grumbled, "If he does not recover by tomorrow, I'll be off to the frigging race myself!"

As soon as Jigen said those words, Lupin was waking up blinking his eyes knowing that he has come around. His vision while still not as clear as it used to be was much better and able to see Jigen and Goemon clear enough as Jigen was holding his scotch glass while Goemon made a blank stare as usual.

Usagi stopped crying and was overjoyed, "Yay, Loopy!"

She gave Lupin a hug however he was so drained that he did not emote towards the warmth that she was giving him. The rest of the Sailor Senshi were also smiling that he came back to life as they got really worried about Lupin. Rather like Usagi crying, Makoto stroked his hair every night and giving him comfort while Ami was hydrating Lupin with a wet towel over his head daily.

Jigen smiled, "I'll thought that you'll never get up."

"Neither... would... I", stuttered Lupin as he was still recovering.

Lupin took a quick sip of water that was by the table next to him and lied back to bed as he was still a bit too weak to fully get up.

He weakly asked, "Am I... okay to watch the race?"

"Yeah, you'll be fine", replied Jigen.

Jigen was relieved that he will get to watch the race with his partner and gave a quick sip of scotch to Lupin hoping that the Sailor Senshi would not notice as they were too busy talking among themselves. Lupin blinked a few times as his eyesight was improving.

Lupin telepathically complimented, "Thanks Sailor Senshi for protecting me and making me better."

The girls were very happy with Usagi and Minako doing big grins while Ami and Rei gave a smaller smile as they were not as emotive compared to the two blondes with Makoto being in the middle. Rei also nodded as she found it honourable and polite.

Usagi cheered as her eyes lit up, "No problem Loopy."

"No problem Arsène," responded Ami.

Makoto with love hearts glimmered, "No problem Lupin sweetheart, we are here for you."

While in hospital and recovered enough to get up, Lupin changed himself from his blue and white racing gear to his red jacket and chinos. In his jacket pocket, he noticed a card and opened it that read:  
"Get Well Soon Lupin! I'll arrest you when you're better! Zeni"

Straight away he knew it was from Zenigata and smiled knowing that Pops went through the trouble of making a get well card to him.

...

Lupin, Jigen and Goemon arrived at the Monaco Grand Prix. It was a sunny day without a cloud in the sky and there were thousands watching the race in the stands as well the millions watching it on TV. Since Lupin's face was still a bit sore, he wore a rubber mask that coincidentally resembled Mamoru and that if Zenigata was there, he would not bother him on that day.

Shortly before the trio had arrived earlier that morning, Zenigata marched towards the entrance of the race has he had a hunch that Lupin was going to attend the event as well as that he wanted to watch the race himself however he checked his pockets and noticed something missing. The tickets! He double checked but they were gone and he knew that they were stolen, he even knew that it would have been Lupin as it was something that he would do to wind him up.

Despite that Zenigata went towards the booth ready to explain to the clerk what happened however he stood right in front of the inspector with his arms crossed since it was still early before the majority of people were ready to enter. The clerk had a white T-shirt with a thin black jacket and some black trousers, his hair was brown and slightly spiky at the top.

"Sorry but I can't let you enter."

"What?! I'm Inspector Zenigata of Interpol!", he shouted.

The clerk shook his head, "I don't care if you're part of Interpol, no ticket, no entry."

"Lupin is going to be there I know!"

In rage, Zenigata stamped his feet on the ground however a group of officers who were designated to patrol the race ganged up on him. There were around six of them however they were a bit more considerate than the clerk even though they were just as unhappy as the inspector.

"We'll keep an eye on Lupin, you go to the police station and have to watch it on the TV like all of the other unlucky officers."

They pushed Zenigata away from the entrance as he was really furious on missing out on a chance to arrest Lupin thanks to a ticket disappearance and the case where the policies clashed with each other. At the local police station that was right in the middle of the course away from all the action, Inspector Zenigata ended up watching the race on the TV and grumbled since his ticket got stolen.

As for Lupin, Jigen and Goemon who got in without any problems, they got really good seats at the stand where they could see the race via the harbour from the tunnel to the penultimate corner. Around them were tourists, wealthy business people and even a few celebrities. Lupin even looked at a few women and smiled however the Sailor Senshi were all unhappy apart from Minako who was also happy causing Lupin to sigh and sulk.

Lupin thought, "I can't be myself any more, they are controlling my life."

"We are only unhappy because we know you can do better than that and they don't have a heart like us", replied Makoto in a tone going from neutral to calm.

Usagi took a closer look at Lupin and thought that it was Mamoru due to his disguise, the only difference being was that Mamoru wears a green jacket however Lupin wore his red jacket.

Usagi squeezed Lupin right on his shoulder, with her hands on his hands and screamed, "Mamo-chan!"

"I'm not your lover Usagi, it's me Lupin!", he angrily responded.

Usagi backed off knowing that "Mamoru" was angry at her and was confused while Lupin crossed his arms.

She asked to herself, "Mamo-chan is Loopy?"

"Usa-chan, it's just Lupin wearing a disguise. He had a bad accident last night and got a massive bruise on his face", smiled Makoto.

Rei while having a dig at Usagi muttered, "Lupin might be a pervert but at least he has standards."

The race was about to start with all the cars in the starting grid and people were cheering as the countdown finish for the cars to take off. Everyone was excited about the race as it was considered one of the most iconic races in Formula 1. The race started with the Silver Mercedes overtaking a black and white Williams car while the Red Ferrari and the White BMW were battling out against each other. As it was going around the 10th lap, Lupin was eating a chocolate crepe while drinking a small cappucino, Jigen was eating a hot dog and got Goemon some noodles since he knows that Goemon only eats Japanese stuff.

Lupin smiled, "I brought you a pot of Japanese made ramen for you, Goemon."

"It is honourable that you have remembered my cultural tastes", nodded Goemon.

Lupin put his coffee cup down and handled the cup of ramen to Goemon while the cars were racing through the circuit, it was a bit jittery from Lupin however none of the noodles were spilled.

When it got towards the 50th lap, something was wrong with Lupin. Normally he'll be able to watch a full race however it seems that this race was causing problems for the master thief as the thoughts from the Sailor Senshi were really fighting causing a conflict between Lupin's masculinity and their femininity. Usagi was talking about how sweet Mamoru was, Ami was talking about her new computer and romantic novels, Rei was talking about Goemon, Minako was still on about her dates as well as celebrities that Lupin had never heard of and Makoto was talking about her new cake recipes.

Lupin went from smiling and happy to being depressed as his thoughts were lost in the wave of their discussion.

Jigen asked, "Okay, what's wrong?"

"I don't know Jigen, the thoughts are not making me enjoy the race", replied Lupin with an unsure look on his face.

Jigen knows exactly what Lupin was talking about due to the problem that they faced when Lupin got the badges. Besides even Jigen thought that the race would have been more exciting due to that there was a clear winner 15 laps ago, very little overtaking and Modern Formula One for some reason lost some of the excitement compared to the past.

Jigen shouted in Lupin's ear, "Go away and let Lupin enjoy the race!"

"Mr. Pointy Beard shouted at me!", screamed Usagi as she flinched.

The rest of the Sailor Senshi corrected, "He shouted to us all Usagi."

"He just needs love and as the Goddess of Love, I'll make that happen when this is over", smiled Minako with a yawn.

People looked at Jigen very strange and he apologised by saying that his friend is having a tough time, not being himself and trying his best to make him better without much luck. Jigen can make a good shot but when it comes to women it was a different story.

Lupin muttered, "I can tell that you're finding the race boring..."

"It's lovely that you took us here but it is not really our thing. Even though myself and Minako are more tomboyish so we can understand why you like it despite not much action, the rest rather be somewhere else and even super hyperactive Minako is falling asleep", explained Makoto in an understanding and calm voice.

Lupin agreed and responded, "I think Jigen and I have a similar thought as well, it is not as exciting as it could have been."

As soon as Lupin finished telepathically talking to the Sailor Senshi, the race started to change. The car that was in Pole Position slipped on a piece of gravel, spun out and crashed right into the chicane that the gang and the Sailor Senshi got to see it clearly enough, even woke Minako and Usagi up. The other cars in the race started to become more aggressive overtaking each other. The weather also changed as it was starting to rain, first it was like spits then it became more intense.

Jigen smiled, "Finally some excitement!"

It is unclear whether Makoto moving the gravel towards the car, Ami caused the race to rain and Rei using her frustration towards the drivers made the race more entertaining to please Lupin and Jigen or that it happened naturally.

The race finally finished with 45 boring laps and 30 exciting ones. A Silver Mercedes driven by Fernando Alonso won the race with only a split second difference between that and Felipe Massa who driven the Red Ferrari. 

Lupin was satisfied with the winners as he knew that they were good drivers even if he did bet on Giancarlo Fisichella, something that he did shortly before the bar caper but forgot about it. He lost three euros and gave them straight to Jigen who betted on Alonso with a sulk. The Sailor Senshi thought that Lupin gave the money out of good gesture.

Jigen disappointedly spoke, "Glad that we got this race for free, I wouldn't have paid for it if they were all like half of this one."

"I agree with you", shyly replied Lupin.

Despite their disappointment about the race, Lupin and Jigen did have a good experience as well as there were parts that they both liked and for Jigen, the bet meant that he could get a small packet of Pall Malls. It was just a shame in Lupin's point of view that he could not think clearly enough. Lupin removed his disguise mask as it was getting uncomfortable for him to keep wearing it.

Goemon woke up and along with Lupin and Jigen walked down the stand to leave the race. As he left the area to head straight back into the car, Lupin and Jigen decided to walk around the harbour however before they could do that, it seemed that Lupin had some signals that he had to go to the toilet as he was holding his hand by his stomach.

Usagi yelled, "Oh no, Loopy's tummy!"

"You better go!", warned Makoto.

Lupin rushed to the toilet, locks the white door and for the first time in a week, his mind was completely clear. He did not have any telepathic thoughts from the Sailor Senshi, he felt like he was in control of his thoughts as he was thinking while trying to excrete. Thoughts that disappeared such as the lust of Fujiko, him and Jigen laughing while Zenigata failed to capture them, heists, smoking, going to bars, having quickies and manly stuff were slowly returning. The nice but hedgehog shy Lupin has gone and the old mischievous Lupin has returned. As if the master thief had escaped from the girls and finally free.

After finish excreting, he got a toilet roll to wipe, pulled up his pants and flushed the toilet. Then as if it was on cue for a TV show, he pushed the door open and stood outside of the toilet door in a devious pose with his shoulders stiff like he was up to something, as in a plan.

"I'm back", he smirked.


	7. I Lost My Mind in Monte Carlo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That's it! I've had enough of the Sailor Senshi. I get to plan my latest heist but somehow I'm stuck in Monaco and they just won't go away! Grr... I hope I find a way out of this. Find out in "I Lost My Mind in Monte Carlo". Catch ya later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What started off from a simple caper tale turned to something else. 
> 
> Some parts originally I was not happy with so it got changed a bit because it did not reflect the partnership between Lupin and Zenigata enough.

While still in the toilet to wash his hands, an elderly man was next to Lupin also washing his hands while putting his newspaper by the sink. The elderly man had combed light grey hair, a checkered jumper in green and grey with grey trousers, he was also overweight and left after drying his hands. He left his newspaper so Lupin grabbed it reading the news ranging from a conflict between the United Kingdom and France over a stretch of water to an upcoming air space strike in France because the toilet was broken and no one has fixed it to the latest fashion trends.

Something did catch Lupin's eye and that is an article of some Nazi Gold that was recently discovered at a car park in the Netherlands. Nicknamed Black Theodore by the locals due to mixing with the tarmac, it was rumoured to be part of a collection that some got lost while transporting from Germany.

Jigen arrived at the toilet and asked, "What's taking so long?"

The recovered master thief showed his sharpshooter friend the article in the newspaper mentioning the Nazi Gold in the Netherlands. Lupin was fully focused and knew exactly what to do.

"That is where we are going tomorrow night," articulated Lupin.

This was the Lupin that he knew, the one that would have a drink together in a bar and is very cheeky. They were both smiling and desperately needed it too considering that Lupin was not himself and Jigen was really tired trying to get him back to normal without much effect.

While holding a piece of toilet paper Lupin spoke calmly, "Send this calling card to Pops, we're back in business!"

"All right Lupin, I'll meet you by the car", replied Jigen.

The calling card was written on a piece of toilet paper however it was very short notice and the handwriting was not as neat as he usually writes. As for why Lupin sent the calling card to Inspector Zenigata ahead of time, he felt that it would have added to the challenge and to get his adrenaline going since otherwise it would have considered too easy for the master thief.

...

While Lupin was busy in the toilet doing his business, Zenigata was at the edge of the harbour ready to dive in as he had a hunch where the master thief might have headed after the race.

"I'm guessing by Sailor Moon, it means that Lupin is after some treasure of the Lune."

As the inspector was in a black scuba diving costume, he jumped straight into the water and headed towards the sunk ship swimming rapidly. After spending five minutes searching around the wreck furiously with his torch, he was unable to find both Lupin or any treasure. There were no signs of fingerprints or any air bubbles apart from himself, no other signs that anyone has been there before Pops. It looked like the ship wreck has not been touched for years.

"Grr! He's not there!"

...

Just as Lupin got out the toilet, a rush came through his head and all of a sudden he put both hands on his head as if it was in pain.

"We missed you Lupin!", the Sailor Senshi excitedly shouted in unison.

Turns out that the freedom that the master thief had was short lived because they were giving him a massive headache as they missed him. Lupin went back to the men's toilet hoping that the thoughts would shift however they did not because instead he could still get the thoughts, just not very clear. Like a radio with a weak signal for a radio station where it is hard to make out. He even tried to steal the male toilet sign with a panicky look on his face but the thoughts of the girls did not go away.

Rei and Makoto growled, "The more you fight us, the more we fight back!"

It turned that Jigen was smart to park the car outside of Monte Carlo as the roads were not going to open by 20:30 that by then would have been too late to reach the Netherlands for tomorrow night's caper unless they got a flight from Paris and slept in a hotel nearby that they were not going to do. Besides with Lupin's state of mind and recovering from the crash, he might not be able to travel for a while.

Jigen arrived with Goemon who was already in the car with a disapproved look on his face, he was also carrying Lupin's suitcase.

Goemon thought, "I still have thoughts of the long black haired woman and spent all day cleansing away from them."

"They'll go, Lupin is back to his old self after all and I'm glad since they were so annoying", replied Jigen.

The problem is that Jigen was further away from the truth as by the harbour, Lupin was looking at the moonlight all alone and quiet with his hands in his pockets. In his mind, he was not alone. The Sailor Senshi were surrounded behind him as they were glimmering with Rei and Minako leaning on each others shoulders while Lupin himself was smiling.

Lupin reconsolidated, "Even though I travel around the world, there are two places where I love going to..."

He paused as he blinked his eyes while gazing at the Moon, Usagi was also smiling next to him as she represents the Moon herself.

"Monaco and Italy", he continued with a small smile and raised cheeks.

It seems that the mention of Italy gave Makoto a smile as she loves the country and put her arms on Lupin's shoulder feeling that there was a connection between the master thief and the powerful brunette.

Makoto beamed, "Italy! I'll love to go there one day."

"You'll love it Makocakes. Next time I go to Italy, I'll see if I can open up a bakery combined with a flower shop. Casa di Makoto, I'll call it", smiled Lupin. He then explained, "After all there is a food place called Lupin and Fujiko that Rebecca owns."

She gave Lupin a massive hug as she knows that he cares about her and not just because she has breasts as big as Fujiko. He hugged her back with a grin even though in reality Lupin was hugging a lamp post that thankfully there were no one else there to call him out.

Makoto with her eyes closed and gushed, "Aww... I love it when you show your feminine side, Lupin sweetheart."

"Yeah Lupin, don't be shy showing us your loving and caring side. After all the goddess of love wants you to be sooo happy!", happily grinned Minako.

Jigen was waiting for Lupin while looking at his Rolex watch however he did not turn up.

"We better go, Lupin might catch the train instead. He's probably off to the casino to lose all of his money yet again and going home in his boxer shorts."

The sharpshooter opened the door, got into the driver's seat, shoved the suitcase at the back seat, closed the door and drove off leaving Lupin in Monaco with only with his red jacket to wear.

...

Back at the Monaco police station, Zenigata while using an air dryer was still working out something as he was sat behind his desk. He knew Lupin would be up to something however the question is with what. His theory that Lupin might have attempted to go towards the sunk Lune ship as it was the closest thing that he could think to Sailor Moon however he personally checked there after the Grand Prix and was still drying out as the theory was proven false. An officer knocked on the door and went straight to the inspector with a question.

The officer asked, "Do you think Lupin was at the Monaco Grand Prix, sir?"

"Yes, he stole my ticket! I tried to get in earlier Officer Johnson but they turned me away and the other officers sent me back here!", shouted Zenigata then muttered, "Yet I didn't see in the crowds unlike Jigen and Goemon... Something is not right at all..."

Inspector Zenigata was fuming that he missed the chance to get to see the race in person despite kept falling asleep while watching it on TV however Officer Johnson looked the other way because he did not want any abuse then back towards the furious Interpol officer with a suggestion.

Officer Johnson doubted, "I didn't mean the actual race, I mean the classic race? It was mentioned in a newspaper that Lupin crashed into a barrier during the race."

"The classic race?", wondered Zenigata.

He was annoyed that he was not aware of the event however got a tip off from an unknown source that Lupin was at the hospital and since he knew Lupin loved racing, he should have known. It was the badges that thrown him off and focused too much on that rather than Lupin's profile that he knew too well. At least the inspector managed to visit Lupin while he was out to give him a get well card however blamed himself for not being there. He felt upset that Lupin got hurt and frustrated that he was not there at the same time.

"If I knew Lupin was going to be there, I would have went if I wasn't stuck in the blasting elevator with the Superintendent General on that day!", he shouted while having his shoulders high and raised. "Maybe if I was there, he wouldn't have gone to the hospital!"

There was another officer who ran towards Zenigata with a piece of toilet paper in his hand. Unlike Officer Johnson who was black and had short frizzy hair, this officer had blonde short hair and was pale white.

The officer called, "We have received a calling card from Lupin, sir!"

Zenigata smiled since this was the Lupin that he knew and wanted to catch him, the calling cards were basically an invitation to his heists. It was unusual that the calling card was sent directly to him though rather than be left at the scene of the crime, however he thought that Lupin wanted to give Zenigata a head start out of good sportsmanship and probably wanted to cheer him up.

"It is written on toilet paper", the officer pointed out.

Zenigata shouted, "I don't care if it smells like roses or smells like shit, I want that Lupin!"

The inspector snatched the calling card off the officer and it read in Lupin's voice, "Dear Pops, I'm off to the Netherlands to reclaim the Nazi Gold known as Black Theodore. Catch me if you can. Loving Yours, Lupin III."

"Grr... I'll stop you Lupin!", he growled.

While the police officers marched out of the room and going down the stairs, Zenigata was disappointed that Lupin decided to steal some Nazi Gold and expected something to do with the Navy considering the Sailor Moon Badges on the tobacconist's check list as well as what happened earlier. He was annoyed thinking that it was either a red herring or not knowing what it meant. Shortly after, Zenigata ran out of the door catching up and even overtaking the other officers on the pursuit of Lupin, Officer Johnson and the other officer had to stay in the station.

...

The next morning Lupin was still in Monaco while Jigen and Goemon were off to the Netherlands for the caper, they did drop off Lupin's suitcase by his home just in case he got back to change for the heist. It was in a small cafe with white tables and chairs were by a small side street, there was also a small ice cream sign saying Miko that caused Rei to smile as the cafe was thinking about herself and knowing that it was a safe place. The side street cafes were quieter and cheaper than the restaurants more closer to the harbour as the master thief knows from experience. Lupin was drinking an Americano, judging by his face he was really liking the coffee smiling really hard while the Sailor Senshi were at the remaining empty chairs.

While he was happy at a very early morning where the sun was rising and went into the cafe that opened the earliest, it seemed that he had a problem that was in his mind changing his expression from happiness to being miserable.

"I didn't get to go to the casino last night. Since Jigen had my clothes, I couldn't follow the dress code."

"You did the right thing by not gambling Arsène", advised Ami.

Lupin moaned in a whiny voice, "You don't understand Ami, being in a casino is being me. I fit in casinos just as much as you use a computer or read books."

Lupin was having a good think that was hard considering that there are five other people among him however as he was enjoying his coffee and that early morning meant that there were not many people around to talk to, the owner in the coffee shop was too busy reading a book and there were no one else apart from a couple of people passing by. There were plenty of things he could have talked about had Jigen been there however he was struggling to think of something, anything. He thinks that his personality is not compatible with the Sailor Senshi who were close to each other while he was distant but yet forced to be with them, it was like a different generation compared to him.

As he was looking at Usagi and Ami, he wondered, "I actually wonder whether you and Usagi have the same condition, just in a different way."

"What you mean Arsène?" "What do you mean Loopy?", asked both Ami and Usagi in their own way.

Lupin explained in a casual matter, "Well Ami is very shy and not approachable when it comes to people but intelligent, Usagi is clumsy, very loud and sorry to say this not very smart or understanding much but means very well and very expressive. You might not think there is an connection but there is, let's just say a spectrum."

"Oh, I think I might know what Arsène is referring to", thought Ami as she looked up and was also worried about the condition that both her and Usagi might have as well as Lupin's reaction considering his known treatment of women might extend to disabled people.

Lupin interrupted, "Before you say anything, just because you two have a disorder doesn't mean it's a bad thing. I still see you as good people and you know myself with a different disorder..."

Ami wiped the few sweat drops off her forehead, did a gentle smile and explained to Usagi what disorder that they might have. Usagi had her eyes up then down pulling a confused look not understanding much of what Ami said so the blue haired girl gave some examples so her friend can get what she means.

Usagi asked in a sad tone, "Does that mean that I get special treatment Loopy?"

"Not really Usagi if you mean in a bad way, I might have to use different words, repeat or say stuff slower so you can understand better. If you trip and fall or need help, your friends will be there to pick you up and help you. As I say, it's not the same for everyone. Like you and Ami are opposites, I think Rei might have it too but not completely sure. I know Makoto doesn't, not sure about Minako but I know she has something", explained Lupin in an uneasy but calm way.

Lupin held Usagi's soft hands as a sign that he was going to be there for her, she smiled and blushed then hugged him.

Usagi glimmered, "Thanks Loopy, you're soooooo kind."

"I'll never thought that the incorrigible Lupin and the friendly Sailor Moon could work together", quietly spoke Ami to herself.

Makoto smiled, "I'm really glad that you explained it nicely to her, she gets upset when you say things and she can't understand them."

"No problem Makoto, I know she gets upset and I've had adventures with a few disabled people", explained Lupin while yawning as he was still waking up and sipped some more coffee.

He then thought to himself, "This is just not me..."

After finishing his coffee and looking for somewhere to relax, Lupin managed to find a bar and found a pool table to have a quick go, usually he was very good at playing pool and once won a tournament while Jigen and Goemon were stealing Minnesota Fats' glove. He set up the table with the balls going into the rack, taking off the rack and put it on the nearest dark wooden drinking table. Lupin got his cue and put some chalk, blew the dust and put the chalk at the same place as the rack. The cue was on the pool table as he was preparing to break, he hit the white ball with his cue and the balls were being separated from each other.

The Sailor Senshi were watching as they never seen pool before and the only pool that they were aware of were the swimming pool that Ami likes going. Lupin went towards the number 9 yellow ball, positioned the cue by stretching himself and managed to hit the yellow ball via the white down the cushion. Same thing for the number 1 yellow ball however Lupin did not stretch himself. The next balls were 2 and 10, both in blue however before Lupin could make the shot, he got a cloth and wiped his head.

"It is a bit strange how the ball colours like the first one to hit is yellow like Usagi and the last one to hit is green like Makoto that also reflect in their strength, ohhh... why do they remind me of things that I enjoy", depressingly thought Lupin as a theory.

Lupin got the chalk and applied it on the cue, he went to the other side and noticed that the number 2 blue ball was close to the pocket however there was also a 14 green ball. He gave a good thought looking at the position closely because he did not want to use too much force otherwise the green ball will also go in. Never the less, Lupin lined up his cue and hit the white ball, it managed to get the blue ball in the pocket while the green ball was close to the hole however not close enough to be an obstacle. Luckily for him, the other blue ball was much easier.

Lupin tried hold the cue to aim at the white ball so the red ball will go straight into the pocket, he was adjusting the force with his hand ready to hit the white ball when all of a sudden his body started to shake violently. This cause the cue to hit the white ball but also the surrounding balls, damaged the cue tip and the front of his body to be on the pool table. It caused him to be very upset and frowned since his game of pool was going wrong, he never shook that badly before and as he was recovering, there was only one thing on his mind.

Minako asked "How's your game of pool?"

"Terrible and I know who to blame...", bitterly sighed Lupin as tension was building up inside of him.

Lupin pointed directly at the Sailor Senshi with a devious look, he felt more like his early days when he was more apathetic until he met Jigen and Fujiko. They were pushing him to breaking point, he tried fighting their thoughts, he tried being friendly and reason with them, he tried getting his friends involved, none of them worked. His left eye was twitchy, his shoulders were tense and his eyebrows were down as the annoyance was bubbling inside of him ready to release.

Lupin frustratedly shouted, "Usagi, I'm not your babysitter. I know you need looking after but I can't always be that person and I'm not the right guy. I'm sure even Mamoru would get fed up of you. How you became a superhero I never know..."

"Ami I know that you're trying to help but let me be me! I smoke, I gamble, I drink! Besides I rather die on the job than go to a doctor."

"Rei, you're either doing an impression of Goemon or you're too sarcastic for your own good. If I want Goemon, I ask him and only when I have to even if he is my pal. Not having someone like him 24/7. Better yet, you two should get a room together."

"Minako, 15-Love is all that I can say... Besides I'm sure there was a porn actress called Sailor V or Sailor Venus that I read in my Playboy magazines and the one that no one wanted to date."

"As for Makoto? When I meant Cagliostro was a one off, it is a one off. You're not my love."

Lupin while pointing at Usagi, Ami, Rei and Minako at his top of his voice yelled, "Besides you're all too under-aged! Had you been over 18, I would have looked at Rei's breasts over here and no Usagi, you being completely naked would not attract me at all. If anything that would be one image that I would LOVE to bleach out."

As Lupin was bitterly shouting towards the girls, Usagi looked at him and in her eyes saw a lot of sadness and started to cry with her lip trembling.

Usagi cried, "Loooopy..."

"No Loopy this. No Arsène that. No Lupin sweetheart or the other. No we're here to make you better or protect you nonsense. You fucking girls won't leave me alone. Gah, I can't even play pool properly", yelled Lupin as he felt like he had enough as he stretched his arms right out.

"Yeah, well this is contradictory coming from someone incorrigible whose both a thief and a pervert!", bluntly shouted Rei while leaning forward towards Lupin.

He stretched his arms out and responded in the same tone as Rei, "Whatever you say Goemon on a period!"

"I knew he was going to say that", sighed Rei to herself.

Minako ecstatically shouted, "You just need some love and I can make that happen!" 

"Yeah Loopy, Mina-chan's right", smiled Usagi.

Lupin whined, "Love doesn't make everyone better Minako, I mean look at Jigen, Zenigata or even yourself. How many relationships did you all have and how many were happy? Zero." He breathed out and continued in a harsher tone yelling, "Also you know damn well what my idea of love is, in bed with someone not kissing and holding hands. I am a fun pervy type of guy who likes to play games, not one for relationships unless I really really mean it."

Minako who ignored the frustrated Lupin asked in a silly way, "There must be that special someone in your life, like maybe one of us?"

"Well it's not Usagi that's for damn sure. It's not Ami, I'm not going there. It's not Goemon with attractive boobs. It's not Supergirl over here...", shouted Lupin as he pointed towards Minako then lost his voice from shouting too much.

Out of embarrassment with her blushing Ami asked, "Daisuke?"

Lupin was tempted to laugh but at that point a relationship with Jigen was probably the better outcome for both of them as they would not suffer any pain and as a result he just sighed. Makoto was going to ask Lupin about her because he did not mention her name then apart from mentioning that he is not her love earlier however the look on his face says it all and she knows from experience that he was frustrated just like how she gets. Looking at how tense Lupin was, maybe it was more to do with the pool game going wrong and having to be somewhere else. In her mind, why would he say that when at Valentine's Day in his house they were happy together? Something that he either forgot, not wanting the other Sailor Senshi to know or only want to be with Fujiko.

He turned his back on the Sailor Senshi with his arms crossed, his eyes closed with his chin up with a massive pout.

"Just go and don't ever come back", coldly spoke Lupin.

He got to the door, gave it a push with his shoulder, opened the door then slammed the door hoping that the Sailor Senshi will stay in the bar so he can get back to normal. Subconsciously Makoto opened the door while he was running down the street letting her friends out and closed the door even though in reality it was just a gust of wind. 

Lupin was running as fast as he could with Makoto, Ami, Rei, Minako and Usagi were all behind him. Turning his head to the back of him and then he screamed as they were following him rather like Zenigata, still running with a worried look on his face as he faced towards his direction. Ami was running as fast as she could but tripped on a step since there was a puddle there, Makoto saw this and caught her friend before she went down. Ami hurt her foot so Makoto carried her while she was still running herself. Ami was also surprised that it was her that got clumsy and not Usagi however for the blonde dumpling girl, she was running on a smooth slope rather than taking the shorter alternative route.

Looking at his watch whether he was going to make to the Netherlands caper in time, Lupin ran to the train station that outside looked like it had a white viaduct on top as the entrance was not appealing to look like with its concrete wall and the windows looking like some sort of gate. Despite the glamour of the country, it did not extend to the train station. The train station was underground that was a bright white tunnel with some white arches and some brown vents on either side. Lupin managed to jump on to the train just a few seconds before the doors were closing, did a mischievous smile and waved goodbye hoping that he got rid of the Sailor Senshi.

The problem was that it did not work out that way because the Sailor Senshi caught up and managed to get into the doors in the last carriage even with Makoto carrying Ami in her arms. She put her friend on the chair and then helped Usagi to sit down while she was standing in between them to make sure that they were okay, Rei and Minako already stood up to the carriage next to Lupin with a gentle smile towards each other. Lupin looked down the carriages and saw Rei and Minako thinking that they were more persistent than Pops.

"Even being in a marriage has more freedom than being stuck with the Sailor Senshi..."

After a few train changes, Lupin arrived in Paris hoping to get to the Netherlands train to make the caper and had an hour or two to play around with looking at his watch meaning that he had a choice of a few trains instead of rushing to get the last one. Looking at the timetable though, Lupin's smile suddenly dropped and was really depressed. All the trains heading to the Netherlands were cancelled, he picked up a Dutch newspaper that someone left on a chair and it mentioned that the trains were on strike that day.

Lupin yelled while throwing the newspaper to the floor, "Shit, I'm never going to make it now!"

As the master thief was calculating in his head that by the time he got there, it would have been early morning at earliest and nearly everyone would have left long before then. He also knows that Jigen does not have as much patience so it would have been just Goemon who would have not been happy to see the thief late for his heist, maybe Zenigata depending on the mood. The Sailor Senshi caught up with Lupin as they were right beside him.

Usagi asked, "What about by plane Loopy?"

"Sorry Usagi but they still have that air strike going off so we are still grounded. I really hope that they fix that toilet sooner or later...", replied Lupin as he put his finger and the rest of his hand on his chin.

Makoto wiped some sweat from her forehead as she was not looking forward going by plane but was still upset that Lupin could not make it to the Netherlands.

Lupin shouted, "Besides if it weren't for you lot, I'll be with Jigen and Goemon right now!"

The frustrated thief stormed off with his hands in his pockets looking really upset that his plan was crumbling apart the minute he left the toilets in Monaco. He thought he should have gone with Jigen and Goemon however the Sailor Senshi wanted him to be happy in one of his favourite places in the world to make him feel special. There was a beggar outside of the train station and Lupin kicked his brown coffee cup knowing that the beggar was a scammer.

...

In the Netherlands, Jigen and Goemon parked the yellow Fiat at the top of the multi-storey car park and were waiting for Lupin to show up so they can start the caper that involved stealing some Nazi Gold. Jigen sat in front of the car while Goemon sat on the tarmac, the sharpshooter had a pair of binoculars looking out for their friend as he was looking through them. 

Jigen put them away and looked at his Rolex watch, "Lupin should be frigging here by now..."

Goemon closed his eyes as he still had the image of the woman with the long black hair however it was getting more out of focus as he was trying to meditate. It was quite peaceful at the car park even though the place was full of cars. 

"Patience is a virtue", muttered Goemon.

Jigen heard a siren where the Doppler effect was getting louder, he went to his binoculars and he could see a brown car that looked like an Audi A6 with two white Audi A4 cars following behind it. Jigen could only think of one person who it might be and tapped Goemon on his right shoulder to let them know that they have company. Goemon got up and both of them hid behind the yellow Fiat out of sight.

The police cars rushed towards the entrance and exit of the car park blocking any means of escape, a man with the trench coat came out of the brown Audi A6 on the driver's side and got out his megaphone. He shouted, "This is Inspector Zenigata, we have you surrounded Lupin!"

Jigen quietly yelled with his hat raised and his eyes visible, "Shit, it's Zenigata!"

"Lupin must be cutting it really close, there must be a reason why he hasn't come yet", muttered Goemon.

While Inspector Zenigata was at the ready to catch Lupin or so he thinks, at home Lupin just sat at the couch with his eyes closed, his arms folded and making depressed yet cute sounding noises because he was so stressed that he failed the caper and let everyone down.

The Sailor Senshi smiled in unison, "It's okay, we're here for you."

Lupin out of his trance decided to watch something on TV so he switched it on and a quiz show appeared regarding planets so he changed it over since it reminded him of his problem, it was another quiz show and again one of the questions was a math equation using planets so changed it yet again and yet another quiz show, one where a contestant gets to win a million. The question was "Which of these words means friendly?" One of the answers was amiable that gave Lupin a puzzled look with his eyes open and his hand on his chin.

Lupin questioned, "Amiable? I never knew that was a word..."

He changed to another channel and it was a documentary about King George III of the UK. As soon as Venus got mentioned because Lupin knew about "The Madness of King George" and he knew that the Sailor Senshi might have been involved with his mental decline, he switched it over and there was a movie with a chase scene featuring 3 white Fiat 500s. Lupin decided to watch the film hoping that it will bring a smile to his face however he did not realise that it was the ending and afterwards was a Japanese anime featuring a blue haired girl that looked just like Ami but was called Rei, he sighed and put it on another channel.

It was a drama set in the countryside where it was about a few families who were friendly to each other, there was also an elderly man with glasses, a bushy moustache and had a green wooly hat who drinks at a bar and it was set locally so he did not had to worry.

Within 10 minutes of watching the show that he can watch that did not remind him of the Sailor Senshi, he ended up crying as soon as he saw the sheep jump through the fence in the rural countryside and could not watch any more so he had to switch it off. What made it so unusual was that, the show that Lupin was watching did not have depressing or upsetting content. If anything the show was tame as anything and something that Lupin would not cry at, probably might fall asleep at most.

Lupin sobbed, "I feel so old and useless, how time flies so quickly... One minute you're at top and the next you're stuck in a care home or a hospital waiting for your final hours. How everything has declined over the years when things were better when you were younger... They make nothing good anymore... The world has gone down the toilet..."

Usagi herself was crying, Ami looked down because she could not think of any good advice for Lupin when she was depressed herself and Rei scratched her head on why something so tame could cause Lupin to cry like Usagi. Minako and Makoto were right next to Lupin as the two who do not like working together had to calm Lupin down.

Minako while patting his back advised, "Let it out Lupin, let it out. They say an ocean can be filled with just a teardrop." 

"It's okay to cry. You said it yourself to me, Lupin sweetheart", gently spoke Makoto while putting her hands on his hands.

The failed master thief was really crying, he would have cried waterfalls like Usagi if he could but all he could do was cover his arm over his face as he let go of Makoto's soft hands because he was embarrassed that he was sobbing, something that Lupin rarely does.


	8. Lupin into Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While I never dream, somehow I'm dreaming. The gang get to face the Sailor Senshi in a battle while I end up falling in love with Makoto. It's just so weird so I don't know how it ends up. Find out in "Lupin into Dreams". Catch ya later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember that violence warning? Well this is the chapter where it starts however most of the later chapters won't get this graphic.
> 
> Also it might get a bit uncomfortable later on in the chapter.

Lupin fell asleep on his couch rather than going to bed and unusual for him had another dream in the white space. In front of the red jacketed thief were Jigen and Goemon while behind him were the Sailor Senshi however they were in their superheroine form, not that he knew this because he could not see them.

Lupin cheered, "Jigen! Goemon! I am so glad to see you!"

He was walking towards his partners in crime however he tried walking but was getting nowhere as they were still at distance with each other. He was like literally walking on the spot while Jigen tipped his hat. Suddenly the background turned dark and stormy with lightning bolts appearing. This time instead of Lupin walking on the spot, he was walking backwards towards the Sailor Senshi with a worried look from him as he turned around. Lupin hoped by walking backwards he will get back towards Jigen and Goemon however it ended up being closer to the Sailor Senshi. Sailor Venus then used her Venus Love Me Chain to tie up Lupin with a very annoyed look on his face.

"Hey!"

The Sailor Senshi looked at Jigen and Goemon doing their trademark poses.

Sailor Moon confidentially shouted, "In the name of the Moon, I shall punish you!"

"That is the corniest catchphase that I ever heard", laughed Jigen.

Goemon thought, "It must be the legend of the rabbit over the Moon."

Out of nowhere, Fujiko and Zenigata appeared right next to Jigen and Goemon. Most of the Sailor Senshi scratched their heads as they never seen them before except Makoto who was growled by Fujiko and was annoyed because she thought Inspector Zenigata was a good person. Jigen shot with his Model 19 at the Love Me Chain causing Lupin to be free.

Each member of Lupin's gang decide to tackle each of the Sailor Senshi. Lupin quickly without remorse shot Sailor Moon in the heart with his Walther P-38, Jigen shot Sailor Mercury at the chest with his magnum at the same time as Lupin, Goemon went towards Sailor Mars and used the Zantetsuken to slice through her chest. As for Sailors Venus and Jupiter since they were the more powerful Senshi, teamwork was required from both Zenigata and Fujiko. Zenigata went right towards Sailor Jupiter and punched her on the chest causing her to go down while Fujiko heavily kicked her at both her back and her chest as she was in pain. Fujiko then went towards Sailor Venus who was angry that her teammates were defeated however Fujiko with a flirtatious smile decided to take her bra off revealing her breasts. It caused Sailor Venus to have love hearts in her eyes and very quickly Zenigata threw his handcuffs at her while she was distracted by Fujiko, revenge for what she did to Lupin out of jealousy.

Zenigata shouted, "You're under arrest!"

At first it looked like Lupin's gang was going to defeat the Sailor Senshi because Lupin was trying to control the dream to get back to normal however they were not any ordinary people making his life difficult. Lupin smiled and laughed from defeating the Sailor Senshi, same thing for Jigen, Goemon and Fujiko. Zenigata just grinned instead.

There was one problem through, Sailor Moon held her Moon Stick to perform her Moon Healing Escalation circularly around herself to heal herself, Mercury, Mars and Jupiter. She then threw her tiara at Sailor Venus' handcuffs to free her. Lupin's gang were all surprised that their attacks felt useless with their jaws dropped.

It was like revenge on what Lupin was shouting back at Monaco. The Sailor Senshi felt like they had to prove to Lupin what he said in Monaco and prove him wrong. Sailor Moon had to prove that she was a worthy superhero, Sailor Mercury had to prove that her help was needed, Sailor Mars had to prove that she was more than just a female counterpart of Goemon who was touchy and Sailor Venus had to prove that love was worth fighting for. The only member who did not had to prove herself was Sailor Jupiter because both Lupin and her had an understanding between each other.

Zenigata stamped his feet up and down screaming in fury so Sailor Venus used her Venus Sulphur Smoke causing him and Fujiko to cough. The inspector felt like he had enough of this nonsense and decided to make a run for it, Sailor Mars kept using her Fire Soul to sent fireballs directly at Zenigata's rear screaming in pain. It gave Lupin a laugh however this laugh was short lived because he looked at the Sailor Senshi who gave Lupin a blank stare making him uncomfortable thinking that they might rape him.

Fujiko saw him shivering and while Sailor Moon was not looking, she along with Jigen wanted to do the same for the dumpling blonde by sneaking behind and screamed at her. This caused Sailor Moon to cry and emit her Supersonic Waves from her dumplings hurting their ears as a response. Very quickly Jigen and Goemon covered their ears with their hands however Fujiko did not and she disappeared in the dream.

Jigen fired all six of his bullets out of his magnum hoping to target the Sailor Senshi so Lupin can go back to normal however five of the bullets were destroyed by the various attacks. The one aimed at Sailor Jupiter was destroyed by her Flower Hurricane to turn it into a pink rose that she kept. One did aim for a person but it was not anyone that they knew. The one bullet went towards the brunette that Lupin saw at the store when he travelled to the town and Jigen shot it directly at the heart. Lupin on the ground with his left arm forward was upset that the woman that he had a crush on was murdered with blood dripping out.

Lupin screamed, "No!"

That moment then, it changed him. He knows how Jigen feels about his dates and the tide has turned with the same happening to him. Sailor Venus saw how upset Lupin was that the crush that he had was murdered by his partner even though it was accidental meaning that it was manslaughter, she went towards Lupin who was trying to find Fujiko for some comfort in this strange situation however she disappeared thanks to Sailor Moon's cry.

Lupin was crying so she gave him a hug and accidental on her part, got close enough for him to see her breasts however he was disappointed by the size. Not only that but he also bit his tongue as he noticed an unusual smell coming from her, not a nice smelling one either like perfume but rather a raw odour that is rather ironic from someone who was suppose to be all about love. Imagine a strong fart mixed with intense sweat and rotten eggs.

"This is why love is worth fighting for!", exclaimed Sailor Venus.

The samurai looked at Lupin and found it unusual that a strange woman was given him comfort knowing that something was not right especially considering Lupin's facial expression of both disappointment and disgust. Usually Goemon would be the first to be attracted to a woman, especially since there were five of them however he knew that they were was just something about them but could not think why. Maybe he thought by attacking Lupin, the image of Sailor Mars in his mind would disappear.

Goemon bluntly spoke to himself, "My Zantetsuken tonight is a little bit different."

Using the Zantetsuken he went towards Lupin and strike him with his sword, he sliced through where Lupin's heart was located and with a short delay as he pose as his knees were bent. Shortly after Goemon put his sword away, blood heavily gushed out of Lupin as the massive wound was made visible. For him it was honourable considering that his sword had blood that made it worthwhile. The blood was all over Lupin's jacket and was rapidly dripping onto the ground.

Lupin was in two minds, he was in extreme pain due to his facial expression with wide eyes and open mouth while jittering like mad however a part of him was thinking that he can finally die without being controlled by the Sailor Senshi and of a honourable death. While Sailors Mars, Venus and Mercury were trying to stop Jigen and Goemon, Sailor Moon looked at Lupin while Sailor Jupiter got a hold of him with the two looking really worried and upset. Sailor Mercury quickly stopped fighting as soon as she saw the blood gushing Lupin because she did not want to fight anymore and would rather help the dying thief. After all Sailor Mercury was training to become a doctor and would have been the perfect opportunity to nurse him.

If they did not do anything, Lupin will die and they did not want to see that happening being his protectors. They know that the dumpling blonde superheroine would cry waterfalls and the brunette would be as upset as Zenigata if anything happened to him with her being depressed. So Sailor Moon used her Moon Healing Escalation move to heal Lupin as his heart and his wound was repairing. Sailor Mercury took a bottle of water, unscrewed the top and gave it to Lupin to drink that he managed to do so successfully.

Lupin weakly smiled, "I'll never thought that I'll say these words in my lifetime but thanks Sailor Moon."

"That's what we do Loopy, we are here to protect you and make you better", glimmered Sailor Moon. She then whelped, "I don't want to see you die..."

Lupin, Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury and Sailor Jupiter all gave each other a heartfelt hug. They had their eyes closed and smiled in bliss. To Lupin it felt cheesy but for the others it was more like the power of friendship.

The rest of the dream became indescribable at this point even though Goemon faced Sailor Mars and Jigen faced Sailor Venus, the events were just a blur barely making out themselves.

...

Afterwards Lupin had another dream in the dark space, it was himself in his green jacket and there were two people in front of him. Fujiko, the woman that Lupin desires and Makoto, the woman who has been looking after him as well as gave him pleasure. He felt like he had a choice to make, the one that he always loved or the one that he developed feelings for. Lupin headed towards Fujiko with his eyes lit up running hoping to choose her even if it means a slap on the face however Makoto stood right in front of Fujiko so he skidded to a stop.

Lupin sighed, "I'm trying to get to Fujiko, Makocakes."

He managed to look behind Makoto except that there was one problem, while she was clear enough Fujiko however was a hologram that waved, smirked and then just as Lupin tried to grab her, she disappeared and then he fell to the ground.

"If I wanted an another option, I would have chosen Rebecca. Maybe even Jigen or Zenigata if they really wanted me", whined Lupin while on the ground tapping his fingers.

Makoto helped him get up as he pulled her strong arms despite being disappointed that his lover was not there as she did not want him stuck on the ground.

Lupin with his head down depressively spoke, "It's just that I knew her for such a long time..."

"Well... I can show you what life is going to be like with me and besides I have a feeling that Fujiko will only end up breaking your precious heart", gently spoke Makoto with a small smile.

All of a sudden, Lupin was now outside of a rustic country house in Italy where him and Makoto were lied down on the grass. The building behind them had a red corrugated roof with bits of moss growing in small patches, it had three green doors with one at the front, side and the back, it had a light pink brick work that in some places was darker while others was almost white, there were even pink flowers in a small pot near the front door. It was a surprise for both of them with Lupin back in a country that he admired so much and Makoto who always wanted to go there.

Makoto glimmered, "You even took me to my dream home, Lupin sweetheart!"

"How did I do that? What? What is going on?", asked Lupin in a daze. He then sighed, "Nevermind."

Lupin blinked his eyes and turned his head to face Makoto who also turned her face so they are looking directly at each other.

Lupin asked, "I do have something to ask you. Why are you attracted to _moi_? You're the only one out of the Sailor Senshi that really does."

"Well ever since you gave me the rose back at Cagliostro, I had feelings for you. It was why I was waiting for you as myself rather than my superheroine form then it just developed stronger and stronger. I imagined how smooth and caring you were with the people that you care about and I saw it happen."

The two looked at each other as Makoto cleared her throat and continued talking.

"I know we aren't lookers with people considering me the ugliest of the Sailor Senshi and yourself with others that commented about your face but our personalities can work together. Besides I find you cute", beamed Makoto as she looks at Lupin's eyes.

Lupin smirked, "The only other people who called me cute were Jigen and Zenigata, I think they were drunk. Ehehehehaha!"

"It's why the others aren't attracted to you, even Minako who is all about love would rather date Rei than you. She lies more than the capers that you've done. Usagi is kinda into you but she'll rather date Mamoru and you'll agree. As I said back in your car, the girls just aren't honest with their feelings. You try so hard to find love but you end up in traps, the person just screws you or there is an age gap and do the right thing by dumping them."

She took a small break from explaining so her lover can sink in the information. Lupin nodded as he understood.

"Your weakness is that you're pervy and I took it to offence until I saw you being honest with your feelings. You're pervy because you're desperate and I can relate in a different way, I mean no one wanted me until you came along... I can also protect you if you ever get hurt, something that Fujiko will never ever do", explained Makoto as she was in trance by the love emotion that the two have.

Lupin in the same trance as Makoto thought, "I think you're the only person who understands deep down how I feel. Besides Jigen and Zenigata of course, even then they don't know all of it."

Makoto asked, "What do you think of me? I mean from a romantic point of view."

"Honestly, you are beautiful and I'm not just talking about your breasts either Makocakes even if they're so yummy", smiled Lupin while licking his lips at the thought of her breasts. He then contented, "You just have that down to earth vibe that get from you even if you're Sailor Jupiter. Realistic beauty is what I call it. What also makes you unique is that you have that balance between masculine and feminine so you're like my partner like Jigen but also a lover like Fujiko mixed into one. After all I am very attracted to brunettes."

Makoto had love hearts in her eyes knowing that Lupin complimented her with her hands laid on the side of her chin in a romantic fashion. Then she got up and went on top of Lupin to give him a kiss that lit up his eyes and had a massive grin. Makoto then sat on the grass next to him.

Suddenly the two end up being in a bedroom together. It was dark however it had plenty of rustic wooden furniture such as a four poster bed with pink pillows and sheets, Lupin's wardrobe that he has in his house. Next to him was Makoto's done in a similar style however it was much larger to accommodate the larger range of fashion that she had. Lupin was on top of the bed with some yellow boxers while Makoto was inside the bed looking towards the gentleman. He had various thoughts ranging from whether he had sex with her to whether it was real or just a dream because it felt real however was not sure.

As Makoto closed her eyes dreaming of the master thief, Lupin looked at his wardrobe to find that they were mostly the same as him however there was an Inspector Zenigata outfit included too as he often disguised himself as his rival. Hoping not to get attacked, had a look in Makoto's wardrobe and was surprised to find so many clothes that he recognised that Fujiko wears from green dresses to her pink top and yellow trousers combo hinting that she has the same fashion tastes. The only other clothes were her Sailor Jupiter outfit, her iconic white and brown dress, her yellow jumper and her bomber jacket. Lupin had a quick smell and grinned heavily then went back to bed, as soon as he climbed in Makoto opened her eyes with a smile knowing her lover was besides her.

"I was just dreaming about you."

"For some reason you remind me of Fujiko and I don't mean in hair colour or breast size either... I just had a peek in your wardrobe. Hope that I didn't bother you", observed Lupin.

"You didn't Lupin sweetheart, you was just curious," calmly spoke Makoto. She was thinking and then in a surprised way stuttered, "Fujiko? Hmm... I didn't know that she had the same tastes in fashion as me..."

"Yeah, she's got a really good eye for it and I guess you too Makocakes even though you probably don't realise it. I still have strong feelings for her and for you to replace her is well... pretty big."

"Must be our talent", she giggled softly.

Lupin asked, "Are you sure that you want someone like me Makocakes? I'm sure that that there's some shirtless attractive hunk or lady out there who would want someone like you."

As soon as Lupin finished those words, Makoto put her head down and covered it over the sheets. She turned her head sideways and sulked pulling the sheets up so she could breathe as she closed her eyes. Lupin had a look at her and could tell something was wrong, he could sense that she was worried and he was worried himself.

"Makoto? I didn't mean to upset you. You can do better than me. That's why I left Clarisse and Rebecca because I knew that they can do better."

"I can't... Before you came along... no one wanted me... The hunks annoy me... they are selfish and use people like me as trophies... The dorks are scared of me... They rather commit suicide than to talk to me... The lesbians would rather date... ugh... someone like Minako. Even people... who thought that I can trust... didn't want me...", stuttered Makoto as her tears were dropping onto the pillows.

Lupin looked at the brunette and saw her eyes closed with tears dropping, he knows that she's really upset and he knows how strong she was so to calm both himself and her down he put his hand on her shoulders. Normally when he is in bed, he normally thinks with his head or with his dick if he is with someone than his heart however there was something about Makoto that charmed him.

"There there, there must be someone out there who would date a beautiful woman as yourself. I know that you're not too picky when it comes to choice providing that they don't hurt you but what are your preferences?"

"Okay... I want someone that I can hug every night, someone who likes my cooking, someone sweet and caring, someone who likes emeralds. Someone intelligent, kind of like my best friend Ami but I have no interest in her because she's too blunt and rather distance herself from everyone. Someone who can put up with me whether I get annoyed or silly. Well I am a bit of a dork..."

He breathed out, "This is going to sound weird coming from me but I'm really sorry that I hurt you. No wonder why you're attracted to me, I'm literally the guy of your dreams. I just hope that you don't leave me, I feel so alone when I'm not with the gang or Pops even if you know how to take care of yourself."

"Oh Lupin sweetheart, I can tell that if I ever leave you I know that your heart will cry...", she sobbed.

Lupin was tempted to smirk at what she said as it sounded silly however instead did a gentle smile and stroked her shoulder to cheer her up as in that he wanted to do deep down. Makoto stopped crying however she still had a blank expression since she was still depressed because she was not sure whether Lupin wanted her.

He smiled, "When I first started being a master thief back in 1969, I'll never thought that I'll have this moment. I always envisioned a person like you deep down but I was so desperate to have a woman that I don't know how to say it for someone like you... "

Lupin was thinking how to word the next sentence as it was pretty sensitive and the last thing he wants was either for Makoto to be even more depressed or angry with punches and kicks all over for the rest of his life. While it was from a different time, it can cause anyone to have a bad reputation even going into the future. It was very lucky that it did not affect Lupin's reputation as the women did not come forward with his actions.

He quietly whined in a depressed way as he was twitchy as he was shuffling the sheets, "Hmm... I was really desperate okay and I might have hurt them. Okay, _might_ be an understatement."

Suddenly he was shivering because he was scared how the brunette would react, it gave a glint in her eye like there was a connection breaking her blank expression. Unusually and unexpected from someone especially regarding a serious subject, she turned her head towards her lover as she ruffled the sheets.

She gently and confidentially spoke with her eyes closed, "Oh don't worry, I was the same before being with the Sailor Senshi."

"Never thought trustworthy Makoto was like my loose days. I guess Sailor Jupiter has yet another meaning...", thought and then sighed Lupin as he knew what the god Jupiter did towards women in Roman mythology.

Makoto very gently smiled as in that it barely moved her muscles, "It's okay, it's in the past for both of us. I'm more attracted to you more than ever just now knowing that we're more similar than we thought."

Lupin gave Makoto two kisses, one for each cheek on her face as he closed his eyes. It seems that both the serious talk and the kisses were cheering her up breaking her depression. He wanted her to get better, she wanted love and vice versa, both that they got. After being quiet for a few minutes, Lupin smiled at Makoto as he was stroking her hair gently and softly.

"You're such a cutie", she glimmered with her eyes looking directly towards him.

Likewise Makoto was doing the same to Lupin as in stroking his hair, they both really enjoyed that as she felt the soft brushed hair relaxing her and it was making him happy as he breathed out and did a short grin, not like his perverted grins but rather a big smile.

Lupin wondered, "How long do I have being a master thief? There's not much left that's worth stealing and the physical pain will kick in sooner or later. What will I do afterwards? I'll be too poorly to do much else and watching TV gets boring."

"You can always settle down with me and you can help me in the bakery and the flower shop", smiled Makoto.

He sighed, "You're a strong independent woman, you wouldn't want me to mess things up. Besides I'm not someone who is used to settling down."

"Awww... Even people like me want a bit of help. I think you'll be great in the shop with me. I've seen how friendly you are to people and the clothes that you wear can make it look classy", she encouraged and complimented.

Inside of the bakery/flower shop that was called Casa di Makoto, the same suggestion that Lupin had back in Monaco. The place was full of bouquets with a glass compartment showing all the cakes and snacks, behind the counter were loaves of bread, baguettes and ciabatta rolls. Lupin wearing a white suit that matched the interior of the place was by the counter and did not look happy as he was used to pursuits and treasure finding as he put his hand on his cheek while his elbow was by the counter. A woman opened the door with the bell ringing at the top, she had blonde wavy hair with turquoise highlights that went to her shoulders, wore a light pink top and some blue shorts went towards the counter.

Lupin sighed, "May I help you?"

"I'm looking for some Germini Caramello, I'm just after have some after seeing it in a dream last night", quickly spoke the woman with plenty of energy.

Lupin after looking at the woman smiled, "Sure, I'll go get some for you." He then thought, "Where have I seen her before?"

He went towards the Germini section and got her the Caramello variety, he smiled towards the woman as he was holding 5 flowers, her eyes lit up as she did a little smell. Makoto also smiled from the back due to how friendly Lupin was with the woman, giving her Minako vibes with her energy.

Lupin nodded and gently smiled, "That'll be 4,95 please."

"Here's a fiver, keep the change!", cheered the woman as she gave Lupin the money. A five euro note.

After the blonde woman who resembled Rebecca Rossellini left, two aggressive men barged through the door. One was tall with a bald head and the other was short with black combed hair, both had the same striped blue and orange shirts and black stained chinos on. Judging by their striped shirts, there were local football supporters and they were holding brown bottles of beer. They were literally drunk as they wobbled through the bakery flower shop and the taller one crushed some flowers that were near the door.

The shorter man waved and taunted, " _Uno_ , er... two cheese panini, you _mezza sega_!"

"Sorry, I won't serve you with that attitude. I don't mind being described as an _avere una faccia da culo_ , I don't mind being called a _figo_ , a _fava_ , even a _segailio_ is fine if I'm with a woman and she calls me it, but a pipsqueak?", grunted Lupin with his arms crossed in a whiny voice.

While Lupin was being firm not to serve the drunks, they had different ideas as the short man smashed his beer bottles on to the floor and the taller man smashed half of his beer bottle to form a weapon ready to stab the master thief turned shopkeeper. Lupin was a bit scared with his eyes wide with his lip trembling as the drunk football supporters were getting close and was so restricted that he could not fight back however Makoto came from the back since she finished baking. She did not like that the drunks were scaring Lupin and to see some of her shop smashed by their actions.

The taller man slurred, "Oh look, the _zoccola_ is here!"

"That's no way to treat people like that, no I won't serve you either and I'm not a ratty bitch!", aggressively pouted Makoto. She then lowered her eyebrows and shouted, "Now go and don't come back!"

Makoto was very angry towards the two drunks who were not going to go without their panini, she after walking past Lupin to get outside of the counter picked the shorter man up holding him above her head. Since the door was still open, she literally threw him out and due to her strength the shorter drunk landed right by the waste bins on the other side of the street opposite the shop. The taller football supporter started to get twitchy, Makoto picked him up from the side and just like before, she threw him out and again landed by the waste bins.

"And stay out!", yelled Makoto as she slammed the door.

Lupin was a bit shaken by the drunks as one of them was close to stabbing him, the brunette with her caring instincts went towards Lupin and gave him a massive hug making him feel better. He was surprised how strong she was picking up those drunks without showing any pain or struggle.

Makoto kindly spoke, "I know that you was scared but don't worry, I'm here to protect you."

"I just hope that they don't come back, I know what those _calcio_ supporters can be like", sighed Lupin. "Many are fine but some can be outright murderers."

Makoto while shaking her head confidentially assured, "Oh Lupin sweetheart, I'll make sure that those drunks will never come back here."

Lupin gave her a pink rose while Makoto gave him the cheese panini that the drunks were going to eat as well as a lupin sandwich to try. Both smiled next to each other as they were smittered in love.

...

Back at the car park, Jigen and Goemon were still at the back of the yellow Fiat trying to hide from being spotted by Zenigata. Jigen had a quick look however Zenigata was still there as the rest of the police squad searched the ground floor of the building since it was the most likely area for the Nazi Gold as well as where Lupin would have been however they are doing a very poor job of it.

Jigen sighed to Goemon, "I guess Lupin isn't coming..."

"Another waste of precious time", responded Goemon in the same tone. "We better go."

The police squad shook their heads as they could not find Lupin on the grounds and returned to Inspector Zenigata with the news. One of the police officers who like the others wore a helmet, had a police uniform and black hair approached the inspector and reported, "Lupin is not here, sir."

Zenigata was walking up and down between the police cars thinking with his chin to his face on why Lupin has not attend the heist that he planned. It was unusual for him not to be there and the calling card was genuine if rushed. He stopped pacing about and stood to one place in front of the brown Audi A6.

Zenigata thought, "Hmm... Something is not right..."

The Interpol inspector knew from his experience with Lupin that something was wrong however can not put his finger on it on why. It was like the Sailor Moon badges that stumped him and thinking that there might be some connection after all, if loose. Sure there was the train strike and the France air strike however Zenigata knew that Lupin would find a way whether it was cycling, being in the Fiat or even disguised as one of the officers and apparently did not.

Everyone went home disappointed as it turns out Lupin did not attend the heist that he planned after waiting hours as the sun was close to rising. Jigen drove the yellow Fiat onto the first floor of the car park, opened and closed both his and Goemon's doors. They decided to walk out of the car park without Zenigata knowing by using the side entrance. Zenigata waited another five minutes just in case Lupin pulls a fast one but there was no sign.

He shouted to himself, "Where the hell is Lupin?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As mentioned sorry if anyone felt uncomfortable reading some parts. It won't be the only time that the manga will get referenced either even though most of the story is anime based.


	9. By Protecting Others, You Saved Yourselves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somehow Jigen got to find me after that failed heist so we get to go to Japan by plane and Makoto's scared of them! Not just anywhere in Japan but Azabu-Juban, the home of the Sailor Senshi. I'll just know that I'll get to annoy Jigen... Find out in "By Protecting Others, You Saved Yourselves". Catch ya later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written a couple of months ago when I first started watching Red Jacket and had some personal thoughts when the chapter was written alongside chapter 7 and the upcoming chapter. Only some minor tweaks were made in between then.

After the failed caper, Jigen was starting to get really concerned about Lupin since Goemon has had enough of Lupin's antics to go back to Japan. For Lupin to miss an opportunity to steal treasure meant that something was seriously wrong. One of the thoughts that were in his head was that Fujiko has the master thief somewhere since he has not seen her for months and it was something that she would do.

Rather like Lupin did during Valentine's Day, Jigen went to the nearest phone box, opened got it then closed the door, dialled on the black telephone, picked up the handset and contacted Fujiko as much as he hated the idea. Jigen waited for the tone and just like Lupin's attempt, she did not answer the phone.

Jigen yelled while putting the phone down, "Damnit!"

...

Back in the house, Lupin got himself a new record that he got before the bar caper to listen hoping to get better. He put the record into the player and moved the needle carefully on to the record to play. While the song is playing, it seems like an electronic remix of "Louie, Louie" as the thief tries to clear the thoughts and hopes the instruments drown them out.

"Back to Back", muttered Lupin.

When the song finished, he moved the needle away, flipped the record and put the needle back to where it was to play the B-Side where it was similar to the first song but sounded more upbeat and a bit new wave to try to cheer him up. It didn't work.

Makoto asked, "Aww... what's wrong?"

"I let everyone down, Jigen, Goemon, even Pops...", cried Lupin.

Lupin was crying on the couch with his arm covering his eyes because he let them down for unable to attend the Netherlands caper, the rest of the Sailor Senshi were by his side with Usagi and Makoto giving him hugs while Minako standing behind him was playing with his hair as she was bored. Ami and Rei just sat down trying to think how to calm Lupin down.

Minako asked, "Who's Pops?"

"Inspector Zenigata, Lupin's friendly rival", replied Makoto.

She was explaining to the rest of the Sailor Senshi regarding Cagliostro as she was aware of the event while the others have not seen him or heard him being mentioned before, Usagi was asleep while they were talking. Ami was doing research on the man. Lupin closed his eyes while this was going on as the light was hurting his eyes and noticed that his right eye was a bit blind hoping that his vision recovers soon enough.

Ami explained while she was on her virtual laptop, "Part of the ICPO, he does have an exceptional track record except when it comes to Lupin. Oh and it also says that Minako worked at the Tokyo Metropolitan Police just like Inspector Zenigata."

"That last part is false and I should know, I have looked at their personal records for years and there was no Minako Aino that ever worked there, anyone of that description or any female blondes", replied Lupin in a harsh tone.

Lupin got up from his couch and went towards the shelf where there was a large file that listed TOKYO METROPOLITAN POLICE PERSONNEL 1874-2006 in Japanese and went back to the couch. Just to double check, Lupin along with Ami were reading the records went through every single person from civilian police all the way up to Superintendent Generals. 

He smiled when he went through Inspector Koichi Zenigata's profile as well as his ancestors Heiji Zenigata V, VI and VII, the latter Lupin dealt with in his very early capers who was more hard-nosed and serious compared to Pops. His son inherited the Lupin case. There was a Miwako Sato in terms of name however she had short black hair and the closest person in term of looks and description was Yumi Miyamoto however again had black hair but there was no one else along those lines. Not even the people that claimed to be with Minako were there. Lupin closed the records and put them back.

Ami gasped, "Oh... My mistake, I believe you and put it down to Minako's everlasting list of lies."

"If you believed everything that you read off the Internet, your mind will go loopy and my mind is crazy enough as it is with you lot", sighed Lupin as Usagi giggled on what he just said.

As he comforted Ami because she made a mistake that was rare for her to make and felt upset however did not cry, Lupin rubbed his head and then rubbed his chin as he was thinking that there was something from the Internet that did turn out to be true.

Lupin smirked, "Saying that I usually go to The Masters and try to sneak in every year just for fun, ehehehehaha."

After finishing his trademark laugh, he just sighed knowing that his mental health was declining and might not be able to make it to The Masters ever again. It was fun for both Lupin who gets his supply of winners jackets as he replaces them with cheap counterfeits while Zenigata gets the pleasure of chasing him down the Augusta National Golf Club as the security increases every year. Holes 3 and 10 were Lupin's favourite holes and had Makoto been there, she would have loved it too since Hole 10 was named after her favourite flower.

Lupin was feeling depressed with his head down looking at the worn rug that is underneath the couch, he was tapping his left finger on his right hand as a sign of withdrawal from cigarettes. The Sailor Senshi sat next to him with their arms on his shoulders except Rei and Ami.

Usagi smiled, "Don't blame yourself Loopy, you didn't let me down."

"You didn't let me down either, you tried your best but it was just out of your control", glimmered Makoto.

Rei grunted with her arms crossed, "You miss Jigen and Goemon don't you? At least they kept you in control, you're too lecherous on your own."

"It's like a choice, spend time with them or spend time with you and I'll rather spend time with the gang except you won't let me", sighed Lupin.

The novelty phone rang so Lupin got up and picked up the phone only to hear what was a furious person down the line judging by the growls however it was a familiar gruff voice that he knew very well.

Jigen shouted, "What the hell are you playing at?"

Lupin just sighed heavily as he knew that he made Jigen angry because he did not go to the heist and let everyone down.

Minako grinned, "Speak from the heart, that's what I'll do."

"Just say what happened Lupin sweetheart", smiled Makoto.

"I'm really sorry Jigen, when I came home from Monaco I just lost control over myself", replied Lupin.

Jigen was thinking what lost control could have meant. Was Lupin with a woman? Destroyed his home? Caused self harm even?

The struggling thief breathed out, "I just closed my eyes, folded my arms and I was upset until the Sailors looked after me as they are trying to make me better."

"Oh... I'll come over", sighed Jigen.

Jigen finally figured out and knows that they are the thoughts in Lupin's mind that he was trying but failing to shift. Even though when taken out of context, there was a thought that Lupin might have been gay and even Jigen might have had a suspicion at one point.

A few hours later, Jigen arrived and opened the living room. Lupin was on the couch with his eyes closed, his arms folded and making noises. It was like he was in distress. Jigen was really getting concerned about his friend and was getting more and more frustrated to the point where he felt like shooting Lupin to end it. He felt that he had to wake him up, making umms and dawws was not like the thief who normally be having thoughts about Fujiko.

Jigen exclaimed, "I'm here!"

"Makoto?", replied Lupin while being half awake.

Lupin thought that it was Makoto that said that, not Jigen however as soon as eyes were lifting up he could see his partner. Jigen scratched his beard as that was a name that he did not recognise.

Jigen asked, "Who's Makoto?"

"Oh, she's the other name for Sailor Jupiter."

The words Sailor Jupiter was all Jigen needed to hear because he knew about Cagliostro and the time when Lupin was not himself like now. He should have known since the tobacconist however he did not see the Sailor Jupiter badge otherwise he would have threw the bag out there and then. He went into his trouser pocket, got a packet of Pall Mall cigarettes, took one out, used his lighter to light one up and smoked.

Jigen slurred while holding his cigarette, "It was a waste of time anyway."

Luckily for Lupin because Jigen was at the scene, the Nazi Gold turned out to be fake so it would have been a wasted journey regardless. They were bricks that someone sprayed gold paint over and the tarmac of the car park bounded with the paint. Rather like the Sailor Senshi were bonding with Lupin in terms of their thoughts. Jigen showed Lupin the brick that he obtained and rubbed off the gold paint with a cloth.

Lupin nodded and remembered, "I didn't know that there was a train strike in the Netherlands..."

Jigen also nodded knowing that there was a good reason why Lupin did not turn up as it was out of his control what happened and wondered why the car park was nearly full on that day. He finished his cigarette and stubbed what little was left out in the clean ash tray that longer became clean however quickly got another one.

Jigen suggested, "Well I'm off to Japan to see a client, do you want to come?"

"Might as well", replied Lupin.

Unlike the previous journeys, this would require a flight over and regarding Lupin's physical and mental health, he might not be able to travel. Since it was a couple of weeks since the accident, Lupin would have recovered enough to be allowed to fly. As it turns out...

Makoto shivered, "I'm scared, Lupin sweetheart!"

"Now that is a surprise coming from you", replied Lupin.

She was terrified of the thought of going on a plane even if it was to Japan and that there'll be people there. The brunette was shaking with her eyes closed as she did not want to go.

Makoto cried, "I'm worried because my parents died in a plane crash that the same will happen to me..."

Lupin looked at Jigen, scratched his eyebrow thinking what to do. While the two were exchanging looks, the rest of the Sailor Senshi comforted Makoto because they did not want to see their friend upset. 

He asked telepathically, "Who were your parents?"

"They were explorers, a bit like yourself. I don't you to die like them..."

Makoto's parents were explorers and one day, they went on a plane without her and the plane crashed making her really upset as well as home alone. Upset towards the point where she started hurting people because she did not know how to handle herself.

"You can do it, you're a strong independent woman and you have plenty of company. You've got your friends, Jigen and myself to look after you", smiled Lupin with his hand on her shoulder. He breathed then continued, "Besides I've been on as many planes as you have made cakes and I've turned out okay even in dangerous dogfights."

Makoto looked at Lupin and did a massive hug towards the seasoned jet-setter making he feel a touch uncomfortable at first but then started to smile, first Lupin from the warmth and then Makoto since she knows that he cheered her up and making sure that she's safe.

"Thanks Lupin sweetheart", softly spoke Makoto.

...

On the plane, it was nearly full however there were five empty seats. Near the back on the left hand side was Lupin and Jigen. Jigen sat on the window seat, Lupin sat in the middle and there was an empty seat next to them that Makoto subconsciously sat in. The rest of the Sailor Senshi found spots on the plane however they were far away from Lupin and Jigen so for once, Lupin got a bit of quiet time even if it was temporary however was still not himself.

Lupin was thinking that maybe he should embrace his caring feminine side since it appears that double downing in masculinity is causing the Sailor Senshi to fight back stronger. By accepting the feminine side a bit more but not towards the point of being a trans woman even though he would have not minded, it will make the Sailor Senshi happy and maybe even himself. It might even work when it comes to being more understanding to women, maybe even Fujiko herself.

On the other hand, being masculine was part of Lupin's charm and everything he meant. He loved smoking, he loved drinking in bars and sexual thoughts over Fujiko such as her naked breasts and butt. He was a driver that very few women take part in any motorsport event and is skilled enough to become a legend, gambling that only a few high profile women do since they often do different types of gambling, even the entire point of being a master thief was to do with the ego with only Fujiko being the only high profile female thief that he knows. Even though Lupin gets horny, deep down he feels that women should have more opportunities in life.

It is a very hard decision to make and one that was making him depressed along with the Sailor Senshi and their thoughts. Lose nearly everything that means so much to him such as his skill apart from drinking coffee and wearing fashion but someone who could be a better person. He could also be non binary however he felt that it is incompatible to his lifestyle but respects people that are.

Since Jigen fell asleep on the plane with his hat over his eyes, Lupin held Makoto's soft hands as he knows that she was scared on the plane and the caring gentleman was making her better. Makoto smiled towards Lupin knowing that he'll look after her.

On an aisle with two empty seats however in Lupin's subconscious, right next to Usagi and Minako was a man with a grey business suit who sat at the aisle seat. He had sunglasses on with a goatee beard, black spiky hair and from the look of his face possibly Japanese and possibly linked to a gang.

Usagi screamed, "Eek!"

"Hey! You shouldn't do that!", yelled Minako.

Minako tried to pull the person with his coat however despite her strength, he did not budge at all. Both were scared of the businessman as he had a devious look on his face holding a knife. Makoto heard the scream from Usagi and got angry leaving the seat with Lupin pulled a puzzled look on his face on what was going on.

Makoto marched off towards the business man and she shouted, "No one hurts my friends!"

She punched and kicked the business man as he got up from his seat with a knife on his right hand. As Makoto were protecting Usagi and Minako, the business man threw his knife towards Lupin with a clear target.

Lupin got his gun from under the dining tray and shot the business man in the throwing arm. Due to the timing the bullet travelled faster than the knife and Lupin pulled his dining tray up to an angle then ducked so the knife avoided him and ended up on the back of the seat. He pulled the knife out knowing that he was targeted. For good measure, Lupin fired another shot but towards the chest, he was very careful not to accidentally aim for Makoto and the business man went down towards the floor. She then gave the businessman one last kick to the chest. While the person was not dead, he was out cold and thankfully no blood came out.

If it were not for the Sailor Senshi, Lupin would have most likely been knived in the heart.

Makoto hugged Usagi and smirked towards Minako as they were scared of the business man who was now on the floor. She pulled something from her pocket and it was from a criminal gang. As Lupin put his gun away, Makoto went back to her seat pleased that the threat was averted.

Makoto smiled, "You saved our lives, thanks."

"You saved mine", replied Lupin in a surprised way.

...

Outside of the airport, Lupin and Jigen were walking around Tokyo. Lupin rubbed his eyes as he was getting tired and the sunlight was affecting his vision. Jigen showed him a piece of paper written in English saying that the contact was located at the Azubu-Juban area of the Minato district and it was regarding a poker match that they were hosting. This gave a smile to Lupin's face as he misses gambling however all of the Sailor Senshi folded their arms and looked the other way. All he could do was shrug with his shoulders as he was caught between two worlds. Jigen put the note back into his pocket.

Jigen wondered as they were walking down a street, "I had a dream while I was on the plane that some girls were screaming, a gangster threw a knife and you shot him."

"Yeah, that sounds like some dream", replied Lupin while looking awkward.

They reached Azubu-Juban and while the place was not familiar to Lupin, for the Sailor Senshi it was a different story. It was their home. Even though Lupin has not been here before, it did remind him of the time when he went to the town of Benidorm looking for treasure that belong to Francisco Franco and the streets were similar. The difference being that Benidorm is a place for tourists from the UK drinking cheap lager while Azubu-Juban is fashionable and for the rich being more suitable to Lupin's taste. Within the area, the place was full of restaurants and shops however there were a few places to have some entertainment.

The Sailor Senshi screamed in unison, "HOME!"

"Never knew the girls tastes were similar to my own," thought Lupin.

Lupin went straight towards a coffee shop to have a drink while Jigen stood outside having his Pall Mall cigarette and smoked casually, he ordered an expresso and smiling while he was drinking. The Sailor Senshi sat on the same table as Lupin as in reality the chairs are empty and it was just him alone like back in Monaco, they were smiling too as they felt that while Lupin was happy they are also happy.

Minako grinned, "I think Lupin might like it here."

"There's a lovely bakery that I recommend for you when you get hungry sweety", smiled Makoto.

Usagi as she leaned towards Lupin happily grinned, "Loopy, there's a Game Center where you can play games."

"An arcade eh?", he asked.

Lupin was hoping that the arcade would have a racing game, maybe even a multiplayer option so that himself and the Sailor Senshi will get to play a game together. Then again considering that Fujiko thrashed him on Pong, he might not be good enough especially for the fact that Minako was a gaming champion.

Makoto gently explained, "Yeah, Motoki runs the place. He'll love you to be there and we can all have a chat."

"Try to beat my high score Lupin!", giggled Minako as she had her mouth covered knowing that he would not be able to beat the score.

While Lupin was with the Sailor Senshi telepathically, Jigen went towards the contact's apartment however before he could press a button on the intercom, multiple gun shots were heard and quickly pressed the intercom as he was stubbing out his cigarette. No one responded so Jigen used his magnum to shoot the door lock and barged through towards the apartment and found four people all murdered with blood on their chests with the poker table all set up. They looked like that they were part of a gang with all of them only wearing white boxer shorts, tattoos all over their body and burr hair styles so it looked like it was not going to be strip poker.

Jigen yelled, "Dammit!"

He found a piece of paper saying that the plan was for three people to get murdered and Jigen would have been set up for the murder however looking at the bodies it turns out that one was murdered as a retaliation since one of the bodies was by a chair rather than on the floor with blood dripping on the chair right to the wooden floor. Unusually there was no briefcase for the money. Jigen nodded and left the apartment.

Outside of the coffee shop, Lupin was walking out of the door and Jigen just made it in time as he walked casually however was a bit edgy as his hands were not at his pockets.

Lupin asked, "How was the contact?"

"Poker got cancelled, it would have been a four of a kind", sarcastically spoke Jigen trying to make the best of the situation.

Lupin and Jigen saw Goemon eating at a traditional ramen restaurant, Lupin put his face on the window however Goemon just looked away like he was embarrassed of Lupin just like the Sailor Senshi are embarrassing Lupin. While walking across the street, in one store outside in the front window was a poster of Sailor Moon. Lupin freaked out and ran straight past. In Jigen's eyes though it was a poster of a typical idol.

Despite the Sailor Senshi thinking and telling him that there was an arcade in Azubu-Juban because their friend Motoki runs the place, the problem is that their version of the area was different than the one that Lupin was in. So Lupin spent a hour looking around for a place that did not exist and Jigen just sighed thinking that his mind was declining and went crazy. It was like watching a movie or a TV show with a location that does not exist as in reality it was something else. After crossing over towards near the train station, they stood at the edge of Azabu-Juban leading towards the other areas in Minato with the Sailor Senshi all sulking and upset.

Lupin panicked as he had his arm out towards the various buildings of the area, "I've been all over Azabu-Juban and can't find the Game Center Crown... All that I can find are restaurants and some stores."

"Lupin! There are no arcades around here!", yelled Jigen directly to his face.

They did however find a Pachinko Parlour nearby and went in knowing that it might be seedy however they just wanted to have some fun and pachinko was considered gambling so it might be the closest that Lupin got to a slot machine or a roulette wheel. Jigen pushed Lupin into the entrance just in case Ami objected. They went into the small room and paid for some balls so while there were many flashy modern pachinko and pachislot machines, Lupin went for a traditional one so he put the balls in and pulled the lever.

Lupin contented, "It's weird that I'm starting to become myself again."

"Yeah, I noticed that too", calmly replied Jigen.

Lupin managed to win a couple of balls and put it back into the machine hoping for a larger payout, he pulled the lever again with a calm smile. While he was still getting the thoughts of the Sailor Senshi, most were fuzzy because they are not allowed in except for Makoto who sneaked in. There was a pachinko player who had a white shirt, spiky black hair and was wearing thick black framed glasses playing on one of the pachislot machine and suddenly he stopped.

The pachinko player shivered, "I swear that I felt something."

Lupin lost the balls and was not willing to pay for some extra. As they were about to leave, he pulled his eyes up and was in shock. There was a mini Sailor Moon pinball/bingo machine that was in the corner. Even in the one place that he would not find them and blocked most of their thoughts, he found them like they were stalking him.

Lupin was in terror, biting his fingernails and nervously spoke, "They... are... everywhere... why won't... they... leave... me... alone..."

Jigen looked at the machine and noticed that they were indeed the same girls as the bag of badges, he noticed that Sailor Jupiter was there or as he called it "The Menace of Cagliostro" and there were another two girls on there that were not in the bag on the bottom left of the art work. One had short cropped blonde hair styled like someone male and the other had wavy turquoise hair.

"Hmm... those two girls at the corner look like lesbians to me, look how close they are together".

Lupin gave a look at the two girls and noted, "Yeah you're right, well I hope they have a good relationship."

"Lupin sweetheart's even thinking about Haruka and Michiru together, he really is that caring to people. I hope that he'll met them some day", pleasantly spoke Makoto with a small smile.

Jigen went towards the owner of the pachinko parlour who was balding, looked like in his mid-50s and only had a grey suit with noticeable cigarette burn marks, grabbed him and shouted, "What's the deal with that machine?"

"Oh that thing, it is only here because the arcade that it was in is getting refitted. I'm not keen on it myself", replied the pachinko owner as Jigen let go of the man.

Jigen warned, "My advice, destroy it otherwise The Menace of Cagliostro will mess up your life like it did with my friend here."

The sharpshooter took Lupin to the pachinko owner and continued, "See how nervous he is with her and her friends, what are they called Lupin?"

"They are the Sailor Senshi and they won't leave me alone. I can't smoke, can't drink, can't gamble and only here because my friend took me in", shatteredly spoke Lupin as he was shaking rapidly.

Jigen scratched his head and spoke to himself, "Sale of the Century?"

The talk between Jigen, Lupin and the pachinko owner was making Makoto mad as she was portrayed as some villain even though she is a hero. She went towards the door, opened the door, then went towards the pachinko owner, picked up a pen and dropped it. In reality it was just a gust of wind.

Lupin stuttered, "Did you see that? She's angry..."

"Oh... While I won't destroy the machine, it'll be back in the arcade first thing tomorrow", replied the owner.

While Jigen walked out, Lupin was still in the parlour and wanting to apologise to Makoto as she was still annoyed by The Menace of Cagliostro thing.

Lupin stood next to the machine telepathically, "I'm sorry Makoto, it is really getting on top of me. I didn't mean to make you angry." 

"It's okay, well at least the machine is safe and I'm more annoyed with Jigen than I am with you. I saved you, I'm no menace", replied Makoto in a flip flop tone starting from calm to frustrated.

Lupin gave Makoto a hug and she smiled back knowing that it was more of an act. Still the machine did creep Lupin out especially with Usagi's smile at the bottom. They left the parlour to catch up with Jigen and the rest of the Sailor Senshi. Sadly though Lupin developed another headache as the others were coming back to him after waiting at the parlour.

Usagi and Minako screamed while Ami and Rei spoke, "We missed you Lupin and Makoto!"

Minako asked, "How was pachinko?"

"Fine", quickly replied Lupin as he did not have much to say and did not want to tell them that the Sailor Moon machine freaked him out.

Makoto softly spoke, "There was a Sailor Moon machine that really scared Lupin in there."

"Aww... poor Loopy, I didn't mean to scare him", stuttered Usagi as she felt upset that she somehow made Lupin scared.

While putting her arms on Usagi's shoulders to comfort her, Makoto smiled, "Haruka and Michiru were also there and Lupin complimented their relationship."

"Ooh... Haruka-san and Michi-chan were there?", asked Usagi while she was cheering up.

Lupin explained, "Sadly there weren't Usagi, they were just on the machine and I don't know who they are. Besides it would have been worse if Jigen wasn't there to back me up."

"Ugh... Jigen called me The Menace of Cagliostro", gritted Makoto as she felt annoyed by what he called her as her teeth were clenched and moved her hand away from her chest.

Usagi growled, "Mr. Pointy Beard is soooo mean to us!"

"Jigen is actually quite friendly and my well trusted friend, he's only mean to you girls because he finds you annoying and so... do... I...", replied Lupin trying to say the last part as a grumble hoping that the Sailor Senshi won't hear it.

"It's just his bad luck with women and does not want to get hurt again, he's mean because he cares and is upset."

As they were telepathically talking about the sharpshooter, there was a sniper with a sniper rifle coming out of the window in a nearby apartment that was just outside of the Azubu-Juban district. While the sniper could not be seen however the rifle was in position ready to shoot Lupin with the crosshair directly to his head. Since Jigen was not distracted, he saw the scope and turned around with his Model 19 magnum, quickly aiming for the sniper and fire a bullet. The bullet was travelling before the sniper was able to shoot and directly got the person with some blood that dropped out just below the neck as it leaned back assuming towards the floor.

Jigen blew his magnum and put the gun back into the pocket knowing that he saved Lupin's life.

Lupin wiped the sweat of his forehead and grinned, "Thanks Jigen."

"It's not easy being a babysitter but no problem man", smirked Jigen in a dead pan tone.

Minako cheered, "Glad we have Jigen, he's so cool."

"I won't mind hanging out with him, he's very honourable", smiled Rei.

Usagi hugged Jigen even though he did not feel it and cheered, "Mr. Pointy Beard saved Loopy!"

Jigen dragged Lupin to the karaoke bar as one last ditch effort for the both of them to have fun hopefully Sailor Senshi free. It was dark done in black and red colours to give it a seedy atmosphere. They both decided to rent a room for an hour even though it is cheap enough to rent for the rest of the night. When they actually got into the room expecting to be a small cramped booth however, it was not dark at all but rather stylish and large. Luxury leather couch, an oak table, pictures of outdoor Japanese scenery on the walls. It felt more like a reception than a karaoke booth.

Lupin smiled and out of the songs on offer, he decide to choose some synth-pop and dance-rock songs as they were kind of catchy to sing. Since Jigen prefers classical music, he knows that it is not his thing so he lied on the black couch looking relaxed with his bent cigarette in his mouth while letting Lupin to do the karaoke as he got out the microphone ready to sing.

Lupin sang "Out of Touch" by Hall and Oates and unusually for him, he sung it note perfect with full emotion as normally he sings out of tune to the point where it was funny to listen to. Jigen was so surprised that he got the song recorded on how naturally it sounded. Maybe because the song described how he was personally feeling also with his Sailor Senshi problem that he is suffering from.

While in the karaoke bar; Lupin also sung "Take on Me", "Invisible Touch" and "The Final Countdown". Even though the songs were not note perfect, they were surprisingly good with the latter song even Minako was smiling because of the indirect reference to her. He even attempted to sing "Everybody Wants to Rule the World" with Jigen however the latter's course voice meant that it was not a good match, still they had some fun.

Jigen did notice a pattern to the songs so he suggested that Lupin would sing "Push it to the Limit" to try to cheer himself up and try to take some control over the situation however while Lupin did sing the song to his more usual out of tune self around the halfway mark, his head developed a massive headache so he put his right hand on his head while dropped the mic out of his left hand. He could not continue with the song as the Sailor Senshi were fighting his thoughts and wanted him to sing more feminine based or even love songs.

Lupin cried, "I just can't sing any more of that song!"

His friend is really getting concerned so he ordered two cocktails to calm his nerves. While Jigen ordered the cocktails and decided to order a strong whiskey for himself as well, Lupin sat down and breathed heavily.

"It's okay, you can sing something else", comforted Makoto.

Lupin got back to the karaoke machine, hold his mic and sang "Turn Out the Night" however the voice that came out of Lupin's mouth was not his own. Even Lupin was disturbed while he was singing a song out of his control as he felt like the Sailor Senshi and their voices were coming out. After the song finished, Jigen got the two cocktails and put them on the table in their room. Similar cases to "Part-Time Lover" by Stevie Wonder and "Rush Rush" with the former song changing between his own and someone elses while the latter had a different voice all together.

Jigen was freaked out over this as he never knew Lupin had a feminine voice never mind two different ones outside of disguises. It caused him to stand up in shock, spill some of his whiskey that he was drinking onto the floor and smashed said glass.

"Damn! He's fucking lost it", sighed Jigen.

Lupin noticed that his friend was surprised, a bit upset and put his right hand on Jigen's left shoulder, "I'm sorry Jigen."

Deep down Lupin noticed that he was losing control and is declining while the Sailor Senshi are giving him more love. In their eyes, they are making him better but in his eyes, he was losing his own free will.

"It's fine, it's not your fault", replied both the Sailor Senshi telepathically and Jigen in reality.

Jigen also added, "I know those girls are really making your life a living hell, I wish they were real so I can shoot them all. Normally I don't shoot women but I will make an exception for the Sailor Senshi as they are harming your frigging health. Those bastards!"

Lupin and Jigen left the karaoke bar around midnight and waited outside, Jigen lit up and smoked a cigarette while Lupin had a feeling that it might be his last time that he'll ever see him.

Lupin smiled, "I think this is the time to say, goodbye partner. You have been there for me and thanks for everything over the years." 

"I hope things turn out all right for you Mr. Lupin, Godspeed", calmly spoke Jigen with a bit of a dead pan tone.

They were Jigen's last words to his friend as he walked away with his hands in his pockets while Lupin was still outside of the karaoke bar. Lupin felt like he had no choice to say goodbye due to his declining mind however he felt like it would only annoy Jigen more and more until he couldn't take anymore and it would cause a massive fallout or worse...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, the people that Lupin were referencing in the personal records were Detective Conan characters due to the crossover and a reference to the original Inspector Zenigata as in the one that appeared in the manga and the Secret/Mystery of Mamo.


	10. Lupin Prefers Brunettes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Argh... I get to see the Sailor Senshi everywhere and wanted to escape. Luckily for me, I get to fall in love with a beautiful brunette called Emi. Somehow I think she reminds me of someone... Find out in "Lupin Prefers Brunettes". Catch ya later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably the hardest chapter that I got to write because it had some things that were close to home personally and much of the beginning was painful to write from experience. Plus I do not know how to write romance, well I do not know how to write in general but it is hard when you have only emotions of love rather than experiencing it.
> 
> Saying that, I hope you like Pink Jacket because the next two chapters are of kind of that tone.

Lupin was wearing his pink jacket after leaving the hotel as he felt the vibrant area might mix better and a chance to get into his feminine side. He was not the only one who wore different clothes as Rei was wearing her pink dungarees and Makoto was wearing a green dress with a light green cloth around her stomach, again similar outfit to what Fujiko used to wear. He travelled to the nearest shrine and found Goemon however the samurai did not want to know and ignored Lupin, there was also a woman there being the priestess who had long black hair and wore a white traditional gown that did creep Lupin out and left as fast as he could.

Sadly despite that the girls were happy, Lupin was not taking to Azabu-Juban very well as everywhere he goes he keeps seeing women who are brunettes with ponytails or women with short blue hair, he even saw a woman who had long blonde hair like Minako with her bow too while he got on a bus for one stop and ran after seeing the resemblance. Going into the supermarket to get a bottle of water, he saw a long black haired woman with dungarees just like Rei at the checkout creeping him out. Stores with Sailor Moon merchandise to his declining eyes that might or might not be there.

Even places where you did not expect to find Sailor Moon stuff, he found such as when Lupin was looking at cups and found a boxed Sailor Moon mug with her doing her "In the Name of the Moon, I shall punish you" pose on the mug.

"Ugh... Usagi..."

He went into an electronics store, a place where it was unlikely to see anything related to the Sailor Senshi and saw a picture of Sailor Venus in a glass window next to some cameras and camcorders.

Lupin pointed towards the picture in a harsh voice, "Don't torment me Minako."

A jet pack was purchased from the store and outside he put it on, hoping that the thoughts disappear as he flies as looking into his cartoony eyes shows desperation. As in anything for the Sailor Senshi to go.

Lupin waved and sarcastically smirked, "Catch ya later, Sailor Senshi!"

The master thief activated the jet pack and flies straight vertically because he knows they can not fit on to the jet pack. Very quickly, he got out an inflatable version of himself out of his pocket to distract the girls. Lupin was smiling as the further he was travelling up, the thoughts were disappearing.

"I'll be in bed with Fujiko tonight!", as he grinned.

It seemed that there was some wind as the jet pack changed route as it was travelling horizontally directing Lupin towards a skyscraper. Like fate was toying with him just as he was getting better.

"Oh no, no, no. Don't do this to me Makoto!", panicked Lupin. "Oh crap!"

Lupin hit the skyscraper, waved at the people that were on the floor with a shy smile and caused him to fall however because he had the jet pack still on while he did drop towards the ground, it was a safe crash landing. As the thoughts of the girls were still battling him, all he could do after getting up was sigh. Then the jet pack decided to blow up causing a fire that he had to pad out and poured some water from a water bottle to stop the flames on himself. The Sailor Senshi laughed at Lupin, even Ami and Rei who rarely laughed had a small chuckle.

"Thanks a lot", sarcastically spoke as he rolled his eyes.

Lupin really wanted to know about the Sailor Senshi because he thinks that the more he knows, the more likely that they will disappear. He travelled to the Azabu Library and steals a pair of headphones from a Walkman hoping that the thoughts disappear however he can still hear Usagi and Minako moaning about libraries clear as a bell. Since it was the home of the Sailor Senshi, Lupin hopes to find any information at all, he tried everything from local history to even fictional stories hoping to find anything. Nothing was found.

Then he found a book called The History of Japanese Television and flicked though it, he found an article about Sailor Moon. Usagi smiled and gave a massive hug towards Lupin as it was talking about her. It mentions that it started off as a manga but was a spinoff to something called Codename Zenigata or C'est la vie since the katakana was so blurry and Lupin's dodgy eyesight that it did not know what it was called.

According to the book 46 episodes were aired out of 200 due to complaints from the viewers however was considered really popular in the underground scene so the later episodes were shared among the community, was also popular in the US and Italy. The last episode was even banned on those countries because it was considered a porno just like what Lupin thought when he got the bag of badges for the first time even if the show did have the transformation sequences. There was a description about the girls however Lupin already knew who they were within a day personally. Lupin blinked his eyes thinking that Pops was mentioned in the text however he knows that Inspector Zenigata did not have a comic.

Lupin muttered, "I guess the Internet isn't the only thing that you don't believe everything that you read."

There was also a mention of the author so Lupin looked through the shelves and found the author in question, it was an autobiography. Flicking though the book, he managed to find some text about the bag of badges however it was a sad tale because Usagi was crying.

The work on Sailor Moon caused the author to breakdown and so much so that she literally cried when all of her other work was rejected, lost or forgotten but she became stereotyped and decided to stay away from working even though the bag of badges were received as a gift. She met with another mangaka and fell in love, even got married. It caused everyone except Lupin to "daww..." as a response. Her husband got really poorly and her heart was crying, the physical pain from the husband and the mental pain from herself. The two souls were on the badges that they held and literally because of her breakdown, it developed a subconscious of the Sailor Senshi directly from the author hoping that he would get better because she made the subconscious to protect him.

"Whoever touches or has possession of the bag gets the subconscious of the Sailor Senshi and whoever has the heart will keep the Sailor Senshi for as long as the person lives", as Lupin read out moving his index finger on the text.

Sadly though the rest of the story was too upsetting for Lupin to read and all of the girls were crying with Usagi crying waterfalls, even Rei shredded a tear. If only he had the bag of badges then he would have took them to the couple.

Since it was in a library he whispered, "I feel sorry for the couple that had to go through this."

Lupin left the library knowing that the bag of badges had something unusual about them and along with the Sailor Senshi were depressed as they walked about the sub-district.

Suddenly parked outside of the bakery was a cream Fiat 500, this lit up Lupin's eyes as it was the first time that he saw his signature car not just around the Minato area but also since going to Monaco due to that he took the train home.

"It is a sign that I have to go home."

Opening up the car door was a brunette with a ponytail wearing a brown coat similar to Inspector Zenigata but shorter and more feminine, below the coat was a black skirt. She had Japanese facial features however she did not have make up or lipstick on. It was like fate trolled with Lupin what with the Fiat being his, the coat was like Pops and the brunette was like Makoto. All it was missing was a sharpshooter, a traditional worshipper and Fujiko. Lupin had to actually blink to make sure that it was not a dream and it was not.

The brunette closed the car door and headed towards the bakery to order some bread, while she was there Lupin went towards the Fiat and was tempted to steal it however he had feelings for the woman. Lupin was just confused so he stood by the driver's side of the door. When the woman came out, she opened the car door however Lupin was besides it and it caused him to get whacked to the ground. She noticed him on the ground hurt from the accident and went towards him with her hand out.

The brunette apologised, "I'm sorry that I hurt you."

"It's okay, I've had worse accidents", replied Lupin in a shy matter.

She managed to get him up as they held their hands together and Lupin noticed that she was quite strong considering how quickly she managed to do it.

Lupin asked as he looked at her face, "Who are you?"

"Emi", quickly replied the woman.

Emi was actually Emi Kuriyama who was an actress, model, singer and was also Miss Universe as she gave Lupin a business card with her details. This lit up Lupin's eyes as his heart felt like it grew so much and smiled at Emi, she did a little smile back as she sees the insides of Lupin's black beady eyes.

Lupin with his right hand pointed directed at himself and introduced, "I'm Lupin, Lupin the 3rd."

Makoto with her hands lying down on her chest as a sign of love beamed, "Aww... she's so much like me, date her Lupin sweetheart."

"Listen to Mako-chan Loopy, I want you to be sooooo happy", cheered Usagi as she was jumping up and down as well as leaning on Lupin's shoulder.

Lupin as he cleared his throat enquired, "Do you want to go for a meal somewhere?"

"Sure, after all I did hurt you", smiled Emi.

The charming gentleman took Emi out towards a local restaurant, they actually walked past many until he found one that her eyes lit up. In the restaurant, he ordered a plate of Sashimi and sushi, a croissant, a wagyu beef steak with some mushroom sauce and ordered two beers one each. Unusually he paid for their meals out of good gesture.

As Emi was enjoying her dinner, Lupin was not happy and breathed out even though he feels that he should be happy dating someone high profile. Had he been himself, he would have been a bit of a pervert to her however in a fun kind of way. A bit of a pervert might be an understatement considering that she was Miss Universe.

Emi asked, "What's wrong Lupin?"

"I have a massive problem and it just won't go away", sighed Lupin as he was eating slowly.

She took a sip of her beer while Lupin was finishing his croissant, he also ordered a glass of red wine as well. Lupin kept looking at her and trying his best to smile however something was holding him back.

"Well I can tell by looking at you that you have feelings for me."

"Yeah I do but it's not just that, you remind me of someone that has been in my head. She's strong, she loves cooking, she's a brunette with a ponytail. She's... Makoto or Sailor Jupiter if you may..."

Lupin closed his eyes as he was worried what reaction that he will get from Emi, is it embarrassing or it is too much like a dork? Maybe a sign of a good thing?

Emi while putting her finger on her chin also explained, "Funny you should say that because I was Sailor Jupiter and I played her because she does remind me much of myself." She took a sip of beer and continued, "After all I do a bit of boxing and treat myself to cakes."

Lupin was a bit shy of what to say next however he smiled while eating his meal. Makoto smiled as well because in her eyes the date is going well and loved that Emi was inspired by her, anyone that reminded Lupin of Makoto and having her heart was a very good thing. Minako was also smiling because she wants Lupin to be in love and happy.

"Hmm... do you fancy having a cake?"

"Sure I will", happily replied Emi.

Lupin went towards the waiter and because he did not know what kind of cake she wanted, he ordered a lemon cheesecake, a few small chocolate based cakes and Crème Brûlée.

"By the way, chances are if you see someone called Emi who's a brunette, they have been inspired by or played the part of Sailor Jupiter like me."

She was explaining that the voice actors of Sailor Jupiter also had Emi or Ami as their first name. As much of an in joke as Goemon using his sword and calling everything he cuts a worthless object. Lupin looked so sad that he thought that he might have blown it with the multi talented woman even though it was his heart controlled by the Sailor Senshi.

Emi implied as she got her hand on Lupin, "Don't worry about it Lupin, I do really like you just that I'm a busy woman that's all with my career."

While Lupin was still down, the cakes had arrived. Since he really liked and some could say loved Emi, he let her have the cakes. Emi smiled so much that she gave Lupin a hug and not an acted hug but a warm hug rather like what Makoto gives to him. It was enough to make Lupin smile back as he felt the warmth from Emi.

Emi complimented, "Oooh, those are so yummy. Thanks Lupin."

"No problem, anyway I hope you do well with your singing and acting career", he replied in the same tone as Emi.

Usagi, Minako and Makoto were all heartstruck as Lupin and Emi were developing feelings for each other. While Ami and Rei were not as emotional as the others, they did smile knowing that they made Lupin happy.

Emi complimented, "You're honest, you're kind and I really enjoyed this date."

Lupin did a gentle smile even though normally he was considered more questionable. Honest and kind? Depends on the mood that he is in.

"Just like my old sempai", joked Emi as she was doing her Sailor Jupiter impression.

She managed to kiss on Lupin's forehead, gave him her personal number and left the table to go towards a music hall that she was the singer later on that night.

Emi waved and smiled, "See ya Lupin."

"See ya Emi", Lupin waved back.

Lupin felt happy because he dated someone fairly high profile that was pretty much like Makoto only physically there however he also felt sad because as we know, love can easily break and Lupin knows that he will never see her again. Even though he was not used to relationships especially after what happened in the past and watching Jigen fail at every one that he had was off-putting for himself, he had a good vibe regarding Emi. Even if it was just being a friend to her was a big thing for Lupin.

...

Lupin decided that since he had a good response at the karaoke room, he wanted to make a short lived singing career like everyone who has been famous so he travelled to the nearest recording studio and was able to make a booking for two hours. Outside of the recording studio, unusually Rei seems to be grinning along with Usagi and Minako who were really excited that Lupin was going to be a singer as they both moved up and down being giddy. Ami and Makoto just gently smiled rather than the passion that the other three Sailor Senshi had since they were not into music as much.

Rei contented, "Hmm... I'm looking forward to this, I hope we get to sing with you."

"I never knew that you was into music, at least contemporary stuff", quized Lupin as he did not think the traditional priestess would want to sing songs and thought that it was out of character.

She smiled and explained, "To be honest, sometimes I'm cold and traditional while other times I'm fiery and passionate. One day I want to sit down at the shrine and the next sing to my hearts content."

The master thief turned singer decided to sing a few of songs his way, next to him was a male music producer who had cropped black hair, a white collared suit and looked very relaxed sitting in his black leather chair. First song that he sung was "Out of Touch" and just like the karaoke room, he sung it note, pitch and tone perfect. It was so good that the producer got off his seat as a shock and literally clapped him for his performance. Lupin was bowing his head towards the producer as a sign of respect and because honestly he found it unusual that he sung that good twice considering normally his signing would get laughed straight out of the producers door.

The producer asked, "That's so good, do you have a computer as a voice?"

"No, that's how I'm feeling", shyly replied Lupin and then continued in a depressive tone, "I have a feeling that I won't be around for long..."

He had his head down with a massive frown on his face however Makoto and Usagi were next to him to try to make him better.

Makoto with her hands on Lupin's hands gently spoke, "Aww... don't be saying that, I'll make sure that you live as long as possible."

"Yeah Loopy, I want you to be happy and we'll be here even if you get really poorly", smiled Usagi while putting her arms around Lupin's shoulder.

The producer was going to ask why but the sad look on his face says it all thinking that it might be something serious. Lupin was practising singing "Take on Me" as he wanted to do it right, it was not pitch perfect but managed to nail the timing and pitch right within five attempts. He sung the song as best as he could and while the producer did not jump out of his chair, he managed to smile and nod. Since the producer was impressed with Lupin's work though, he left his chair and walked out of the door.

Five minutes later, the producer brought back a woman who had short stiff black hair with a purple dress who praised, "You must be Lupin, I'm Emi Shinokawa and I heard good things about you."

"She's got my voice, please sing with her Lupin sweetheart!", yelled Makoto in a fourth wall breaking kind of way.

Lupin complimented back, "You have a pretty voice, sounds like someone that I know and used to know. Sure I'll sing with you."

"Okay, you two sing Everybody Wants to Rule the World. It's my crazy idea", requested the producer with a smirk.

Lupin and Emi Shinokawa sung the song as best as they could. The producer however did not realise how crazy the idea was considering what Lupin has been going through but was pleased with the result and chemistry together. She shook his hand, thanked him and went back out of the door.

Lupin telepathically asked, "Do you want to sing The Final Countdown with me?"

"Yeah", shouted the Sailor Senshi.

There was a problem, the producer did not have clearance for the song that while Lupin gave a neutral look and understood, the Sailor Senshi were all crying as they felt that the song was perfect for them. Minako even got a tissue and wiped her eyes because the song mentioned her and she was normally happy.

The next five original songs that Lupin sung were out of his control each of them having a different voice, one that sounded just like Emi Shinokawa who sung with Lupin earlier. The producer was surprised though that Lupin managed to do an exactly pitch perfect song that was not in his natural voice. The producer got up, went down Lupin's throat with his hand and was surprised that there was not a chip in there, ended up shrugging how it was possible.

Out of perhaps passion, Lupin then sung another song however it was done in Minako's voice as she really wanted to be a famous singer in Japan and was controlling him to get what she wants. It was completely out of his control as Minako closed her eyes and sung from her heart as the lyrics mentioned her, "guardian angel" and "fall in love".

After that strange experience, Lupin was able to do an original song with lyrics such as "It's the time to play the game" and "It's the time to take a chance". While he was out of control, a part of his mind came up with the song and wanted to use a Roland Jupiter 8 synthesiser with a guitar. He tried his best singing the song and even managed to be a bit of himself waving his hands considering it revenge for the previous six songs. It turned out that in the booth next to Lupin was Emi who just finished her song and rushed into Lupin's booth.

Emi smiled, "The other Emi said that you did great singing with her."

"She sure sounds familiar though", he wondered.

"Remember what I said in the restaurant about people called Emi, she was Sailor Jupiter like me."

"That explains a lot", spoke Lupin in an unsure voice.

Lupin and Emi decide to do a duet towards the song that he just sung however Emi wanted to do a different take especially without the guitar and asked the producer to do it. While it produced a different sound compared to Lupin's version, they were able to sing together and both really enjoyed with them smiling. Even the Sailor Senshi were smiling and were around the two singers while singing the song, unusually even Emi felt the warmth like Lupin.

Lupin decided that he did not want to be credited for the song and used an alias, same thing for Emi who felt that it could ruin her career and also used an alias.

He asked in a cheerful tone as he smiled, "What to spend some more time with me?"

"Sorry... I can't, I'm just that too busy", she dully replied with a sulk.

Lupin got the message that she does not want to be with him as he did have that hunch, nodded and walked away after dumping a bunch of instrumental CDs to the producer. As he left the recording studio feeling a bit rejected, Emi was also upset because she also had strong feelings about him.

"I just can't put my career on hold just because I love Lupin a lot, I don't even have time to hang out with him, there must be something that I can do to cheer him up."

Emi was worried about that if she settled down with Lupin, she will never get the chance to work again like many high profile women regardless whether they are singers, actresses or even illustrators. Even though in Lupin's case, he would have happily took her along during his adventures. She dashed towards her wardrobe because she takes her own wardrobe to work just in case the producers wanted her to wear something in particular. After opening the wardrobe and going through her outfits, she chose a certain white and green suit that had a pink bow.

She cheerfully spoke with determination, "It's time!"

...

While Emi was trying to make Lupin better, the Sailor Senshi were also trying to make him better. Ami, Rei and Makoto decided to use their transformation pens as per Usagi and Minako's suggestion to cheer him up, Lupin looked the other way as he was embarrassed by them thinking that they will turn naked. After transforming, they literally transformed into three different Lupins with Ami being Blue Jacket, Rei being Red Jacket and Makoto being Green Jacket. Also since Lupin himself wore a pink jacket, it meant that all four Lupins were there.

"Now I really have lost my mind but..." Lupin had a closer look again and noticed that there were only two Sailor Senshi now and smiled, "Having three versions of _moi_ might make me better."

Ami Lupin stuttered, "I'm not used to being this."

"It's okay my blue jacket version of me, you'll do just fine", smiled Makoto Lupin as he put his shoulder on the blue jacket counterpart.

Rei Lupin whined, "All of my beauty gone and why do I have to be a pervert..."

"Hey at least you was popular with the red jacket, I rarely wear my pink jacket and still get called out for keeping it", mocked Lupin.

The four Lupins ended up smiling then laughing at each other. Lupin thinks that he was getting cured by seeing himself rather than the Sailor Senshi, Makoto Lupin really liked being Lupin and does not care if he ever transforms back, Ami Lupin was getting more comfortable getting into the role and Rei Lupin was being more accepted being someone else knowing that he was the more popular one.

Each of the Lupins show a different mannerism to each other; Makoto Lupin was a bit more serious as he stood there brave with a stern face but was not annoyed, Rei Lupin was more relaxed and was grinning as he had a thought of Minako in his head, Ami Lupin was a bit more inexperienced as he looked at his eyes up and was fiddling with his hands but still did a gentle smile and finally Lupin thought he completely lost it by smiling and his eyes were high pulling a wacky look as his pupils were swirling around his eyes.

Lupin smiled, "Now this is a Sexy Adventure!"

"You're more like a Manhattan Joke", chuckled Rei Lupin.

Ami Lupin and Makoto Lupin just looked at each other not understanding what Lupin and Rei Lupin were on about since they were the more serious Lupins rather than the comical Lupins. Shortly after all four Lupins started laughing as Lupin's mind was deteriorating and thought that he got the last laugh.

Lupin laughed, "If Pops was here, I sure would have some fun right about now. Ehehehehaha!"

Minako while the Lupins were distracted laughing decided to transform into Inspector Zenigata, waved his handcuffs and shouted, "LUPIN!"

"Hiya Pops!", smirked and waved the Lupins.

Lupin was running away from Minako Zenigata while Rei Lupin gave him a smoochy kiss that caused Minako Zenigata to grin like anything as his eyes lit up with his hat flapping up and down. Makoto Lupin tripped up Minako Zenigata and got hold of the briefcase that he was holding. Ami Lupin exchanged the suitcase and was running to a safe spot. Makoto Lupin dropped the other briefcase, Minako Zenigata picked it up and opened it. There was a spring loaded cherry pie that landed on his face with the cherry syrup and bits of pastry. Usagi was laughing all the way and was really happy that she got to see a comedy.

Minako Zenigata shouted, "LUPIN! LUPIN!!"

Lupin himself was still running thinking Pops was on his trail unable to tell the difference between the actual Zenigata or Minako disguised as him and sadly very quickly a speeding taxi knocked him down. Usagi and Minako now transformed back to herself looked at each other and it was their fault that Lupin got hurt. All they wanted was to cheer him up and they made things worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the cartoon sequence was a bit messy, its one of those that's hard to describe when it is not visually. As for the transformations, Green Jacket is based off the family friendly Cagliostro Streamline version, Red Jacket and Zenigata are from Part II and Blue is Part IV.


	11. Sailor Senshi Go Away, Come Back No Other Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That's it, the Sailor Senshi are ruining my life! After a chase with Pops, I just want to end my life... Then I found an animation studio. Does that hold the key to Sailor Moon? Find out in "Sailor Senshi Go Away, Come Back No Other Day". Catch ya later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The name of the chapter is meant to be like the saying "Rain Rain, go away. Come back another day" except well... I also don't know how to write Fujiko if I have to be honest...

After waking up in the street because thankfully Lupin crash landed on an old mattress, the girls now mostly back to their normal forms gave him a hug as he was ready to stand back up on his feet. The exception was Makoto who decided to keep the green jacket but change the chinos to a dark blue skirt as she really want to be with Lupin. Makoto and Minako were helping him get up in his mind and Lupin got up doing a small pace to see if he can walk right.

They together asked, "Are you okay?"

"I think so", stuttered Lupin.

Within the far distance, Zenigata managed to get the sight of the master thief as he was recovering from the accident.

Zenigata shouted, "LUPIN! LUPIN!!"

"This isn't one of your tricks, Minako!", laughed Lupin.

The problem was that it really was Zenigata behind Lupin as Minako went straight towards Lupin reassuring him that she was really there and not in disguise like she was earlier.

"I'm right here Lupin", smiled and waved Minako.

Lupin did look behind himself and saw Zenigata waving his handcuffs in the air. Unusually he gasped instead of saying something witty or acting jokey towards his rival.

Zenigata bellowed, "I'll finally get you Lupin, there's a nice prison cell with your name on it!"

"Prison cell? I don't think Loopy is a bad person...", asked Usagi then putting her head down thinking that she was helping a criminal.

Makoto kindly explained, "He's not Usa-chan, him and Zenigata are friendly rivals. He's probably just joking." She then sighed, "Well I hope he is..."

"All I do is obtain the odd treasure now and again, it seems to annoy Zenigata but it's fun for us both. A job for him and a job for me. After all there were times when I did end up in prison and he wanted me out just because he missed me", explained Lupin with a grin on his face.

Lupin then reassured, "Don't worry Usagi and Makoto, there are way worse people out there than myself. Sometimes I take stolen money from criminals or terrorists and those are very very bad people Usagi where not even your kindness can make them better."

"If it wasn't for his job Usa-chan, Lupin could be considered a hero", smiled Makoto.

Usagi cheered up knowing that Lupin was a good person deep down that was just a bit unpredictable in terms of his behaviour and she did not need to do anything for that to happen.

Rei cautiously told, "If I'm not stuck like this, I would have left Lupin and so would Minako, possibly Ami too if I can persuade her."

"You know Rei, I'll agree with you. I do interfere with your peaceful ways and I know you find me annoying like Goemon does so it's no surprise that you, Ami and your girlfriend feel that way", bluntly spoke Lupin. The girlfriend that he mentioned was done in a bit of a sarcastic way rather than knowing whether they were in a relationship. Maybe he did or at least had a feeling.

Rei was surprised that Lupin not only agreed with her view point but was honest too in terms of his tone because she expected an angry "Same here" comment. There was no sarcasm between the two, she felt like there was more to Lupin especially considering her unusual calm attitude during the Classic Monaco Race and outside of the recording studio. It was her inconsistent behaviour that was clashing with Lupin where she could be absolutely cold one minute and a hot headed argumentative person the next.

Zenigata scratched his forehead as he noticed when Lupin was telepathically talking to the Sailor Senshi, he was like in a trance that the inspector never saw before. Still Lupin left just before Zenigata was able to get within touching distance of him.

During the chase as they were running down the narrow streets, Minako was actually outrunning Lupin as she was the fastest out of the Sailor Senshi due to her being a track and field athlete as well as a volleyball player. Lupin in his mind wish that the Sailor Senshi were with Zenigata rather than him however he thought that it would have made no difference since Minako would have been Zenigata's crime fighting partner, Ami would have been the intelligence, Rei would have been a tracker and would have used Makoto somehow. Usagi might be a help or a hindrance.

Lupin got towards a fruit stall and knocked the fruit onto the ground by accident since he was not looking where he was going, luckily for him Zenigata was the same and slipped onto the fruit causing him to trip over in a comical fashion.

Lupin laughed, "Watch where you're going Pops! Ehehehehaha!"

The problem was for Lupin was that the laugh felt forced coming from him as he was more concerned about his rival and shortly afterwards, he pulled a worried look on his face as he was still running while Zenigata was getting up from the trip. Lupin managed to turn down a side street hoping to lose him and hid behind an apartment. Zenigata ran towards the area however he could not find him as he searched around.

"I can taste Lupin around here, I must be getting close", muttered Zenigata.

Lupin was behind a wall looking really tired thinking that he lost Zenigata then at the window above him there was some strong smoke that headed towards his position, he heavily coughed as the fumes went into his chest. The cough alerted Zenigata causing him to look down the street where Lupin was hiding.

Zenigata menacingly grinned, "Found you, you bastard!"

"Oh no!", screamed Lupin as he looked at the inspector.

Lupin was getting desperate to lose Zenigata was still running down the back streets however he was not as fast as he was considering that Ami, Usagi and Rei were overtaking the master thief with Minako already in front.

Zenigata yelled, "Get back here!"

The only way that Lupin could lose Zenigata now was with a disguise as he was running through a residential area, since he was still ahead grabbed some clothes from a washing line from a nearby house that Zenigata did not see because he was still behind him as he turned, Lupin ducked through the other washing line that Zenigata went straight into. With a short window before Zenigata could visibly see the pink jacketed man, Lupin put on a grey shirt and in his jacket pocket still had the Mamoru mask that he wore in Monaco, he took it out and put it on.

Now in disguise Lupin slowed down to walking distance as Zenigata managed to get a clear view and there were two people in his sights on the street, Lupin disguised as Mamoru and an elderly man who had grey hair and a grey jacket that happened to be the same height as Lupin. Zenigata knew one of them was in disguise but had a 50/50 chance of the right person so he approached the elderly man.

Zenigata with his handcuffs out shouted, "I got you, you're under arrest."

"What for? I didn't do anything wrong, inspector", replied the elderly man.

Thinking that he was disguised as Lupin, Zenigata was pulling the skin off the elderly man that turned out that he was hurting the man and was his real face.

The elderly man yelled, "Hey! Cut that out, you're hurting my delicate skin."

Zenigata stopped realising that he got the wrong person to arrest and apologised to the elderly man with a false grin, the elderly man however was angry and took offence by gritting his teeth. Soon enough, the elderly man walked away as Zenigata lost the trail on Lupin.

"Crap, crap, crap! I lost Lupin!", frustratedly shouted Zenigata as he was stamping his feet on the ground and waving his arms. As he calmed down he thought, "Well I'll find him sooner or later, he can't be that far away."

While he lost Zenigata for now, Lupin has he sat on a step in front of a house was getting frustrated balancing between his former life as a master thief where chasing Zenigata was one of the highlights and being with the Sailor Senshi who were looking after him out of his control. He tried so hard to get rid of them however he had no luck at all and literally tried nearly everything that he could think of with no results.

Even on Valentine's Day where Lupin and Makoto got close, Goemon tried using the Zantetsuken to break the bag of badges however it seems that the sword got damaged from the bag, it also did not help that Rei was on his mind either. Lupin got hold of a hammer and hitting it with his head hoping that the brain damage will get rid of the Sailor Senshi however after only one hit, the hammer flew off his hands because in his mind Makoto pushed it and used the wind to blow it away since she did not want to see him hurt.

Lupin sighed, "I can't take anymore!"

He felt like this Sailor Senshi problem was getting beyond a joke and felt like the only way of getting rid of the problem were two options. Either destroy all evidence of Sailor Moon in the world or to commit suicide, the latter being the easiest and fastest option. He went near a trainline shortly away from the residential area and walked towards a bridge, Lupin was going to commit one of the most common causes of death in Japan as he had a blank expression on his face. He jumped off the bridge...

Makoto screamed, "No Lupin sweetheart!"

Expected him to fall face front on to the train tracks, a bullet train managed to come in so when Lupin jumped, he jumped onto the train instead as there was a gust of wind guiding him there. Lupin was very disappointed that he managed to live however for the others, it was a relief that he survived all wiping sweat off their foreheads as they sat down. Makoto was trying her best to hold her emotions as it reminded her of her dates during Valentine's Day and did not want Lupin to be the same.

Zenigata who managed to saw Lupin ran towards the bridge however was too late to jump onto the bullet train, still he ran as fast as he could on the sidelines and outside of a 7-Eleven store got on a black Honda motorbike hoping to even catch up. The owner of the bike who wore a black t-shirt and denim jeans came out of the store realised that Zenigata stole his bike and nearly ready to drive off to chase Lupin.

The biker shouted, "Hey, that's my bike!"

"I need this bike, you stole it anyway", huffed Zenigata knowing that it was stolen while showing the biker his ICPO badge. Then Zenigata shouted while driving, "I'll get you Lupin!"

Next step was if the train tracks were not going to kill him, a bullet to the head will. So Lupin on the speeding train, got his Walther P38 out of his jacket and aimed directly at the head where his brain is located. Just like how the tobacconist committed suicide except that he shot his heart as well.

"No Loopy, please don't die!", cried Usagi with her eyes closed.

Lupin fired his gun while closing his eyes except there was a problem, his gun was jammed. So he tried again however the same thing happened twice. Looking at the barrel of the gun, it turned out that there were no bullets loaded. Lupin sighed as the one time that he wants to kill himself instead of the opposite of not wanting to get killed, he was failing. It was not the first time that this happened however it was part of Lupin's luck.

Zenigata was watching this from the distance as he got as close as he could and wondered why. Even though it was not clear to make out any detail to know that Lupin wanted to kill himself, he knew Lupin just stood there and that alone meant that something was not right remembering back to the Netherlands where Lupin did not attend his own heist. Had someone else been there, it might have been part of a caper or running away from something but to stand there alone seemed unusual. Zenigata also found it odd that he did not react like he normally does when they meet up, no signs of his jokey self. No "Pops" for one.

Zenigata with his fists down yelled, "Damn Lupin! He's not acting like himself!"

Lupin jumped off the train when it reached the stop since his attempts of ending his life had failed. The Sailor Senshi were getting really worried about Lupin, not even Rei could predict his next move even though they do not realise it was them that was causing Lupin to be like this. Lupin in an unfit state of mind did a long walk towards Nakano City while passing three white Fiat 500s on his sights and saw something that caught his eye. An animation studio. He thought by destroying the master tapes of Sailor Moon that his mind will go back to normal as a sign of desperation.

Usagi asked in a pleasant tone, "What are you doing Loopy?"

"Well we are going to visit an animation studio", calmly yet deviously replied Lupin as he smiled. Lupin then thought while the girls were talking about their own stuff, "I really hope that this will get rid of them for good."

Since Lupin had experience breaking into skyscrapers or disguising himself to get in, he figured by disguising himself as an animator he'll be able to get into the building and by pass security. He got a disguise mask proving that the Sailor Senshi were not the only ones who can disguise themselves, put a bit of gel on his hair, got a white shirt and trousers from the nearest clothing store and put himself a pair of glasses. Makoto also changed her costume to be her embarrassing white bomber jacket with her green trucker's cap thinking that it might fool the staff.

Usagi asked, "Why are you dressed like that?"

"An old habit, you're not the only one who can wear disguises", chuckled Lupin.

Lupin entered the animation studio and was able to bypass security with both the fake ID and the contact lens that he had then took the elevator up. While he was walking down the corridor; he saw posters of Pieces of Eight that had a picture of teenagers dressed as pirates, Son Goku XYZ that had a muscular person who looked like a monkey like Journey to the West but wearing a karate outfit and really spiky hair, Hand of the Big Dipper that had a person who resembled Mad Max with spiky hair and had to close his eyes when he went past the Sailor Moon poster. The Sailor Senshi were delighted that they were on a poster however they understood that Lupin was still embarrassed by them.

Lupin went towards the Pieces of Eight department and opened the door, he was very surprised to see what it was like. The animators were extremely stressed who were mostly similar in looks having black hair and white shirts with some wearing glasses, there was an animator that lied on the floor and did not seem to be moving. It also did not help that the room was very small, humid and crowded as there were about 30 computers with drawing tablets next to each other. Out of disgust, Lupin closed the door.

He also out of curiosity looked at the Son Goku the Great department and the conditions were just as appalling however there was not an animator on the floor. One of the staff members was panicking and mentioned "doing the pose right otherwise the whole of South America wanted me on a platter". Again Lupin closed the door.

Ami deduced after seeing what Lupin saw, "That's not right, I feel sorry for the animators and those working conditions. For their health, they should really quit and I cannot imagine what physical and mental problems that they will develop."

"Slave labour for animation, that is disgraceful", sighed Rei.

"It's like a sweatshop, I feel like punching the boss right now!", yelled Makoto as she clenched her fists.

Lupin took off the glasses from his disguise and threw it to the floor, luckily they were 100 yen prop glasses as the price tag was still on them. Shortly after Lupin removed his rubber mask and put that in his pocket. He looked outside towards the window as he sees the skyline of skyscrapers and office buildings in the night, dark but the glow from the lights of the buildings made it vibrant while the Sailor Senshi were calming down. Makoto removed her trucker's cap and put it in her pocket because she was not keen on wearing it apart from situations where she wants to hide herself.

Lupin mentioned as he was on the borderline of the fourth wall, "If I ever have my own animated series, I would not want working conditions like this or ever use this studio."

...

Back at his apartment, Jigen sat in his black leather chair watching on his medium sized TV when there was a music video that popped up. It was Emi dressed up as Sailor Jupiter singing about Lupin the 3rd in English.

"I truly have seen everything," depressingly spoke Jigen in disbelief.

...

Fujiko was in bed with another man who had some sunglasses on that was pretty unusual to wear at night hinting that something was going off. The man wore a dark blue uniform and a pilot's hat on his head while Fujiko was naked showing her breasts however the rest of her was covered by the white bed sheet. Looking at the faces of the two people, they did not have sex as she was cosy in bed while he was fully dressed and lied on the bed just on top.

On the TV was the same music video that Jigen watched and Fujiko switched it off as soon as the woman dressed up as Sailor Jupiter mentioned Lupin the 3rd as she found it cringe-worthy.

Fujiko grumbled, "Ugh... Just looking and hearing that makes me wanna throw up."

Turned off from seeing Sailor Jupiter on TV, she looked at the clock by the bedside table and realised that Fujiko had to be somewhere, she nudged the man as he got off the bed and removed the bed sheet revealing her nude body. The brunette was moving really slowly hoping to get the pilot's attention however he did not seem to be interested in her causing her to pout. Quickly looking in terms of reaction and seeing her naked, the pilot did a small smile.

She winked, "It's time."

Fujiko put her bra on then got out of bed shortly after the pilot got up, she headed towards the bathroom to get changed for the job as she was ready to put her panties on.

The pilot asked, "When do I get paid?"

"After the job is complete", suggestively spoke Fujiko while touching his shoulder with her finger tips then chuckled with her mouth covered.

Fujiko was now in the bathroom humming getting changed, quickly putting the pink panties on and then the rest of her clothes. She fluffed up her hair and putting some light coloured lipstick on as she wanted to look pretty doing the job. She was very vague regarding what she was doing to do however with a pilot being involved meant that air travel was going to be part of the plan.

...

Lupin had to think really carefully because he could not find the Sailor Moon department after checking through at least six areas and all of the animation department. Now he was starting to wonder whether it did exist at all and even the bag of badges were an illusion. For the first time in his history, Lupin was starting to get stressed on the job. Usually he would find that he was looking for pretty quickly but searching for an hour with no result, he went into a nearby cleaning cupboard.

Makoto pleasantly comforted, "Calm down Lupin sweetheart, I'm here! I'm here."

She gave a gentle hug towards Lupin as he was in a state similar to home where his eyes were closed, his arms folded and making cute sounding noises. Thanks to her hug, Lupin managed to snap out of his stressed state.

"You want to avoid us and now you want to find us?", Rei barked as she had her arms crossed.

Lupin while in a sing song type of voice sulked, "I think about the reasons and it's still not clear..."

He was still sat down right next to the mop and bucket, he put the mop on his head like a child putting a dunce cap unable to think where the master tapes are located along with any existing material that was still in the building with a massive frown on his face.

Usagi with massive smile on her face holding Lupin's shoulder advised and complimented, "You can find my... I meant the Sailor Moon things. You're Loopy Senshi, you always find what you are looking for, you know what you're doing, you're smart, cool and soooooooo lovely."

"I can't think Usagi! I just can't!", screamed Lupin as he was pulling his hair out and put his hands on the side of his head. Then answered in a stressed whiny tone, "Oh and Usagi, it's Lupin the 3rd but I know you have problems saying things. Lupin Sansei, Loo-pan San-say."

Usagi attempts to say Lupin's name while moving her head and repeats, "Loo-pan San-pay, er... Loo-pen Sen-say... Loopahn San-she..." Usagi struggled, then holding her palms open and smiled, "I just call you Loopy."

Lupin contented, "It's fine if you can't say it, we'll try again later. I'm getting used to it anyway but thanks for trying to cheer me up."

"Arsène, have you checked the archives? That is the most likely place where you'll find the Sailor Moon materials", suggested Ami.

He looked up and slapped his forehead thinking that he missed something so obvious however he was so stressed that he forgot about it, plus it did not help with the Sailor Senshi being in his mind unable to think straight.

Lupin was annoyed and shouted, "Why couldn't I think of that?!"

"It's okay Lupin sweetheart, when we get stressed sometimes it's hard to think even if it seems simple", gently explained Makoto while her eyes were relaxed.

Rei coldly commented, "Strange how someone like Makoto can cool you down, I didn't think that she was that sort of person."

"There is more to Makoto than cakes and aggressive shouting, you know", bluntly replied Lupin with his palms out in a semi-sarcastic way as in that it sounds sarcastic however Lupin was telling the truth.

Lupin along with the Sailor Senshi marched down towards the archives, Usagi accidentally slipped on the checkered board tiled floor and she fell down with her face, she was usually pretty clumsy spending much of the time on the floor.

She screamed, "Owww!"

Usagi was crying because she was in pain so while the rest of the Sailor Senshi picked her up and cared for her, he went straight ahead to the archives without remorse. Normally he would have helped Usagi however he just was not in the mood, he wanted it done and dusted.

Lupin finally found the Sailor Moon department and it was full of stuff. All of the 200 episodes that ever got made as well as the backups, all of the specials, drawings of them as well as their friends and enemies, pre-production materials and promotional items. There were audio tapes done in various languages including Japanese, English, French, German, Polish, Catalan, Spanish and Italian even though Lupin scratched his head because he does not remember a show of the name, neither does the rest of the gang to his knowledge. Not just the main show but two spinoff shows and the musicals that they did including the ones that Emi did. Had Lupin been a fan, he would have been literally over the moon.

Lupin thought it was now or never, he thought by destroying them and tricking Pops into destroying the badges via some tweezers his sanity would have returned. Thinking this time tomorrow, he will be back to the capers, back to trying to get Fujiko's attention, back to being himself and even ready to give an apology speech to Jigen and Goemon while having drinks.

He laughed, "Well it was nice knowing you but I have to go back to reality. Ehehehehaha!"

He got himself a matchbox and took himself a match, he was ready to strike when...

"NO!"

The Sailor Senshi saw all of their stuff and it was their history, Lupin was going to destroy their history with his match. It was also uncharacteristic of him because he would steal it first then perhaps destroy it or give it to someone else.

Usagi panicky asked, "Why Loopy, why?"

"I know that you are embarrassed by us Arsène but you should not be committing arson", warned Ami.

Rei aggressively spoke, "I rather burn you than for you to burn our history!"

"Well at least the goddess of love will still be there for you", smiled Minako while realising that Minako appeared in more than just Sailor Moon yet not realising the danger of her friends.

"You're so ignorant Minako, you might okay being Sailor V but we wouldn't exist", yelled Rei.

Minako gave it a second thought and realised that her being Sailor Venus made her forget about the relationship pain that she had when she was Sailor V plus she will lose her close friend Rei that she was getting really close with.

Minako panicked, "Lupin you must not destroy for the sake of love, millions adore us and if you set fire then we'll all be sad. Millions of hearts will be broken..."

"Lupin, I thought we had a special relationship going...", sighed Makoto then inside of her, her anger was bubbling up and gritted, "If you destroy that, you're looking for trouble." Finally with full aggression with her eyebrows down and her teeth clenched, she shouted, "Say goodbye to your life!"

Lupin could not even think of a response back towards the Sailor Senshi who were all annoyed and actually was worried that they will end up hurting him. Knowing that the badges resemble their superheroine costumes rather than their casual clothes that they were with Lupin, he knows that he will end up in a mental hospital or an element accident that was going to happen. Whether it was a flood in the room, a fire caused by the other matches or getting electricuted. Maybe Emi will beat him up or even jumped out of the window. There were so many possibilities that could happen.

All Lupin could do was tear his hair out completely out of frustration, biting his fingernails and cried. He sobbed with a massive sulk, "I'm sorry girls, I'm just so confused."

Lupin was confused about the situation, he literally did not know what to do. If he destroyed the material, it would make millions of people unhappy and might not even get rid of his problem. If he did not destroy it, then everywhere he will go he will be reminded of them and it does not help that they are with him all the time. Thinking that there had to be a solution to this conundrum, Lupin was getting really depressed.

Suddenly there was an explosion in front of the archives however did not affect the Sailor Moon material and a woman jumped out after the blast. She had brown hair and very large breasts due to her revealing pink top and she was wearing yellow trousers. Normally she would be wearing her catsuit however she only packed that outfit before doing her caper. Lupin could not believe his eyes, it was the one of his dreams that he tried so hard to flirt or even gets into bed with but she rejects him.

Lupin with a smile shouted, "Fujiko!"

"So that's Fujiko! Lupin's right, her breasts are close to mine", thought Makoto.

Rei as a rhetorical question sarcastically asked, "Sigh, is that all Lupin cares about?"

As the Sailor Senshi were staring at Fujiko and Lupin staring at her for a different reason, Fujiko dropped with a portable remote a cargo net that grabbed all of the Sailor Moon material since along with the master tapes, all of the other content were in grey storage boxes. There was one box that was loose however and went directly towards it, she had a quick look and noticed that it was a certain brunette, grunted then put the lid back on. She also used sticky tape around the storage boxes just in case anything falls out. It was ready to ship out of the building.

Lupin asked, "One quick kiss Fujicakes?"

As Lupin was about to kiss Fujiko, she grabbed his lips then slapped him on both cheeks very fast with full force. Lupin was rubbing his face since he felt that and it was painful. "Ow", he numbly spoke.

Fujiko sleezily replied, "Sorry Lupin but I know a client who was really after these."

She got towards the remote and pressed the lever up as the material now fully secure was leaving the building and going into the helicopter. The manipulator also whispered without anyone hearing, "Then screw the person out of more money."

The problem was that while Lupin did not hear her, the Sailor Senshi however did as Rei, Usagi and Makoto were not happy by Fujiko's treatment of Lupin as they got a bit frustrated. Ami got a bit upset and Minako scratched her head as she believes in love but not sure whether Lupin and Fujiko are the right couple.

Usagi whined, "Loopy loves her, I don't know why Fujiko-chan's sooo mean."

"Fujiko Meanie, the most fitting person for Lupin to be with", grunted Rei as she made a pun out of her name.

Makoto as her fists crunched in front of her angrily shouted, "That bitch!"

Fujiko jumped out of the building, climbed the ladder and escaped with the Sailor Moon master tapes as well as all of the production material in a helicopter. Probably had Lupin been himself, he probably would have screwed Fujiko by changing it to a different show or being it completely empty however he was glad that the Sailor Moon material has disappeared into the unknown.

Inspector Zenigata arrived with his police squad at the animation studio and just saw a helicopter flew away from the scene.

Zenigata shouted thinking that it was Lupin that was on the helicopter, "LUPIN!"

Out of frustration, he threw the megaphone onto the ground thinking that Lupin escaped with the robbery even though he was not sure what Lupin stole. As soon as that happened, there was a fire coming from the animation studio and it was a very large one. Within half a hour, the fire spread towards many of the floors of the building. Zenigata heard some screams from the building and ordered one of the officers to ring the fire department. After ten minutes of phoning, the Tokyo Fire Department arrived in their fire engines and went straight to tackle the blaze. While many of the staff that worked in the building were already evacuated, some could not and the fire brigade were rescuing those that they can reach. Since it got so bad, another two fire engines came racing down the street and had to handle both the fire and rescuing people.

Even though most people were rescued apart from the animator who was already dead yet recovered the body, Lupin was still in the fire. A fire-fighter was checking around the building looking for any more survivors and found Lupin by the archives section, the only person who was there.

The fire-fighter yelled, "We need you out of here!"

Lupin just sat there silent refusing to move and while the fire-fighter tried to move Lupin but could not lift him as Lupin was too stuck and was too heavy since the fire-fighter also had some equipment. The only movement that came from Lupin was shaking his head thinking that he deserves to die in the fire even though the Sailor Senshi themselves were trying so hard to snap out of it. While Usagi was crying, the others tried their best to make Lupin better whether it was Rei shouting at him or Minako reminding him about their date with Emi. There was no response from Lupin at all both in reality or subconsciously.

After trying, the fire-fighter gave up and went back towards the brigade to warn them, "There is one person trapped in there and refuses to come out, a man with cropped black hair, holding a jacket that is partly burnt and not really that pleasant looking if I have to be honest."

While the other fire crew were trying to think of ways of getting the man out of the fire, Zenigata knew from the description that it was Lupin and went straight into the building to save him. They tried to stop him from doing so since it was too dangerous however the inspector just pushed them aside to get in. He managed to get towards the archives and saw Lupin just sat down.

Zenigata went towards Lupin as he was shaking him and shouted, "Lupin! Lupin! You have to get out of here now!"

"Pops?", replied Lupin in a daze still with his eyes closed.

Frustrated that Lupin would not get up to save his life, Zenigata knew that he would not live much longer there, dragged the failed thief and put Lupin on his shoulder while carrying him to get out. Inspector Zenigata managed to get out of the burning animation studio with Lupin as it got towards the point where it would have been difficult to escape with walls coming down to block their path. Thankfully that only happened once and they easily found an alternative as Zenigata was running down the corridors.

The fire brigade cheered as Zenigata managed to save Lupin even though it was too risky for him to go in at the first place. Zenigata told the staff that he was his friend even though in reality it was his rival and apologized for any trouble that it caused.

Lupin was waking up from the daze even though in his mind, he should have stayed there as he blames himself for the fire due to planning to destroy the Sailor Moon archive material in the first place and even the rest of the Sailor Senshi gave looks towards Rei thinking that she started the fire.

Lupin questioned in a weak voice, "You saved me, are you going to arrest me too?"

"No", firmly spoke Zenigata.

The inspector while had a frown was concerned, normally when any disaster happens either Lupin would have escaped or had with gang with him. It was unusual that it was just himself there. Outside of his appearance, he was glad that Lupin was alive.

Zenigata then explained, "I would have brought you in but not in your state of mind. Seeing you reduced to a shadow of your former self and that you was stuck in the fire, it is only right for me to save you Lupin."

"Take me home, Pops! I can't take anymore!", yelled Lupin in a cringe-worthy voice similar to Usagi as he put his arms out ready to be handcuffed.

Zenigata pulled a false smile as it was something that he always wanted to do however he could sense that something was not quite right. Normally Zenigata would be grinning like anything to finally capture Lupin and shortly after he would escape anyway however he looked at Lupin and knew that he was out of character. Instead of being cocky, he was terrified just like how he was with his first encounter with Sailor Jupiter. Lupin was shaking with his eyes closed with a trembling lip. It felt more formal rather than out of joy for Zenigata to arrest Lupin.

Zenigata half-heartedly yelled, "You're under arrest, Lupin."

While Zenigata did handcuff Lupin because he wanted him to do it, he was not going let others take the failed thief to a mental hospital as he knew that he will be a target. Instead he was going to take him down to the police station for one day under his watch as a victim then take him back to France probably because he saw Fujiko with the stolen tapes and not Lupin even if he blamed the latter. The perfume that Zenigata smelt while saving Lupin was not his flavour but knew it was feminine. Fujiko was also responsible for the destruction of the animation studio causing over 70 years of animation history to be lost in one night even though when it was investigated the next day, it turned out to be an electrical accident.


	12. Do You Want to Play Golf, Lupin Sweetheart?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A while ago I stayed in Dubai for a vacation but it was so boring with nothing much to do. I ended up playing golf but someone wanted me to spend some company. I don't know whether it's a mirage or something. Find out in "Do You Want to Play Golf, Lupin Sweetheart?". Catch ya later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a shorter but sweet chapter. Inspired by glancing at a golf match and seeing a brunette with a ponytail that looked like Makoto at the bus stop, both happened at the same time. Was also listening to a song called "Do You Wanna Play Golf?" on a loop while writing.
> 
> It was originally written on the 28th March 2019 in one day, just as I started watching Red Jacket. I tried to think of ways of improving or tweaking however just couldn't find a way to make it better or readable. Personally consider it a weak and a filler chapter for the upcoming chapters including a trip to Italy.

While Lupin kept his mind under control since Cagliostro most of the time before the bar caper, there was a time when he got an unexpected visit from someone.

A fair few years ago, Lupin travelled to Dubai and it was 40C meaning that the weather was unbearably hot, he kept using his fan to cool down and he was very sweaty even though his white jacket and trousers that he was wearing were thinner than his usual clothes. Lupin travelled alone because not all of his schemes involved Jigen and Goemon, some especially early in his career were single-handedly done by himself.

Dubai was a place that fit with Lupin's lifestyle, massive skyscrapers, classy environment, basically the playground for the super rich or a master thief in his case.

Lupin wanted to go to Dubai for two reasons, one was that he came there to relax from many high profile capers that he was doing back to back that was literally tiring him out and two he had a bit of business regarding some real estate. He did plan to do a caper in Dubai as an extreme challenge however considering what would happen if he did get caught as in a treatment far worse than any previous encounters and considering his declined mind, he never actually got to do one.

Knowing that many people have stayed there including Chinese investors and various celebrities, Lupin decided to stay at the Burj Al Arab, one of the most famous hotels in Dubai and also the Emirates. It was shaped like a sail on a self purposely made island mostly in white even though the windows had some blue on them. His room that he decided to check in was actually very similar to his own home so he felt homely, he actually loved the design of the interior and was pleased even though he would have changed the bedroom a bit to more of his liking. Maybe if he had a lot more money, he could even buy one.

Due to the alcohol laws in Dubai, Lupin mainly stuck to drinking bottled water or orange juice as well as the odd black tea however he does have a personal bar that he used to make cocktails and there was a cocktail lounge. As for eating well there was only one option for him, he went to the restaurant at the top of the hotel that served French cuisine except for breakfast. There was also an Asian restaurant that Lupin went into to eat some sushi. It was like the hotel was made for Lupin except annoyingly the bar was closed during his time there.

It was the 3rd day staying in the hotel out of the week that he decided to take off and was recovering from his adventures, it was also the most healthy that Lupin had been in months.

Lupin thought while holding his glass of orange juice, "It is so lovely to have time to yourself to reflect the goodness in life."

While he loved the hotel, he wanted to do something so he contacted the Dubai Creek Golf Course for a game of golf, normally golf was not Lupin's type of sport apart from sneaking into The Masters for fun however he came to relax and because of the heat, he did not want to do something that required a lot of energy.

In the limo that Lupin was in, Lupin kept waving his fan on and off while he got to see the skyscrapers and office buildings. While a majority were standard looking, there were some stylish ones. He arrived at the golf course where he could see the view of the city, the surrounding water including artificial lakes, the palm trees and the lush greenery that was around the course. Lupin was dehydrated due to all the cocktails and wines that he used to drink all coming out of him so he took a sip of water.

The golf course clubhouse was coney, a bit like Sydney Opera House but not as wide as that and Lupin went in to arrange the details as well as getting dressed in golfing clothes. Lupin had changed into a green t-shirt with collar and sleeves, tailor made brown trousers, socks and golf shoes with soft spikes due to the dress code of both the course and of the Emirates. Due to the heat, Lupin felt a bit uncomfortable however he tried his best to cool down.

After getting his clubs, Lupin went to the first hole and was preparing his shot on the tee trying his hardest to visualise both the ball and where it was going to be. Using his heists as knowledge while it would not be easy, he would have at least aimed for one under par for every hole, maybe even an eagle.

Lupin was about to swing despite trying his best to cope with the heat and the nerves when all of a sudden...

"Lupin sweetheart!"

He was very surprised to hear a certain voice, he looked around but saw no one. Maybe he did think that the heat played tricks with him but outside the playing area, he thought that he could see Makoto in a green shirt with grey bottoms by the palm trees.

"Makoto?", replied Lupin in a very unsure voice.

Thinking it was just his imagination, he went back to swing the club to hit the ball and managed to do so however the ball seemed to have travelled further than Lupin expected as a sudden gush of wind helped and landed safely on the fairway. It lowered the score for Lupin at least he thought.

Further along the hole, Lupin decided to sip some more water and swing again.

"Nice shot sweety!"

The ball moved up and unusually went into the green straight into the hole. Lupin knows that is not right but was surprised as he gave a puzzling look. Turned out that Lupin got an Eagle for the hole so the score is -2.

"Yeah, it's definitely Cagliostro all over again", sighed Lupin.

Lupin went into the second hole, put the golf ball onto the tee and was about to swing when...

"I'm here!"

He looked around and Makoto was behind him, he got to see her a lot more clearer and she was smiling.

As he asked in his thoughts, "Was it you that helped me?"

"Yeah", Makoto replied.

Lupin scratched his head thinking how Sailor Jupiter managed to help Lupin when she was not physically there and perhaps should have known from that point that Cagliostro affected his health. Either that or knows that he needed another drink and took one. Afterwards went back to swinging the ball however he felt a hand on his shoulder, it was soft and gentle.

Makoto advised, "You can do it, I just give you that extra strength that you need sweetheart."

"Thanks Makoto", shyly spoke Lupin in his mind.

It seems that she can do powerful drives because the golf club felt the extra power as the ball travelled much further than normal. Lupin was worried that it would have ended up in the lake however she gave it a little blow guiding it away. Unusually it was a hole in one that has not been done before apart from a fluke once, it was also the hardest to start off with the shot as well.

Thanks to the team work of both Lupin and Makoto they were doing really well even though in reality, it was just Lupin playing with a lot of coincidences along the way from ball hopping to random gusts of winds to even the ball curved going around the putting hole.

It was the 18th hole and it was the hardest because if Makoto guided the ball, it would have made it hard for Lupin to get a good score. Instead she had a different idea...

Makoto hugged Lupin that to him was a surprise and cheered, "You can do it, I believe in you."

Lupin calculated the swing and hit the ball from the tee, he was a bit nervous on which direction it was going to go but thankfully it landed on the fairway. Lupin took another shot and again it landed on the fairway but only just. There was a stretch of water in between them and the green. Lupin closed his eyes and hit the golf ball, he was not sure whether he is going to get a birdie or par. While closing his eyes, the golf ball was flying over the water towards the green and before it landed on the green, Lupin could feel the warmth from Makoto.

Makoto gently nudged and whispered, "You can open your eyes now."

Lupin opened his eyes to know that the ball made it on the green however that was not the end, it seems there was a little bit of wind guiding the ball and went straight into the hole. Like the ball travelled itself even though in his eyes, it was Makoto helping while in reality, it was just a sudden draft. Lupin smiled that he got a great score and a record for the course, he was pleased with himself.

Lupin smirked, "Heh, that wasn't so hard."

After the golf course, Lupin jumped into a taxi to the city because he wanted to go to at least one bar while he was there. Going around the city, he was disappointed by the selection that they had mainly being shisha lounges however did expect it considering the customs of the country. There was at least one bar that did catch his eye, that was a beach bar and they were more rowdy rather than the classy bars that Lupin usually goes to.

Lupin shrugged, "Well it's the best that I can do."

Lupin got changed into something more suitable and casual with T shirt and blue shorts, typical of Lupin he ordered a wine but he also ordered a bottle of beer even if it was not wise to get dehydrated when he was dehydrating. The weather cooled down so Lupin was more comfortable.

At least Lupin was smiling while thinking that he got rid of Makoto and back to himself even if they enjoyed themselves on the golf course. It was a while since Lupin went clubbing due to not often going towards the party hotspots because much of the time, the treasure was not located there. When he first started with his capers, the idea of a good time was being in a room smartly dressed and played cards, the world changes but thankfully Lupin adapts with the times even though he prefers the old fashioned ways in some ways. Lupin was even a DJ in a few occasions with some success.

Lupin saw a blonde woman in a red bikini and was flirting towards her by looking at her body as he gorps at her.

Lupin complimented, "You look nice."

"Yeah, I get that a lot", replied the blonde in a gruff voice.

The not very successful ladiesman went towards the bar and got some more drinks, giving her a glass of champagne hoping to get more closer to her.

Lupin asked, "So what are here for?"

The blonde was looking back to Lupin as whether it was the glass of champagne or that she was already drunk, she started to get attracted to him.

"Err... I normally do fashion shoots for a magazine but it's my last day here, I have to party!", exclaimed the blonde.

Lupin was trying to work out what he meant by fashion shoots for a magazine, whether it was a cultured one regarding the latest clothes trends or one of those men magazine ones where they look revealing in sexy poses. At least he was happy as the woman grinned back at him ready to kiss him because she was drunk and liked his charm.

There was just one problem, the heat still got to Lupin and he saw a very annoyed Makoto dressed up in her Sailor Jupiter outfit.

Makoto bellowed, "Lupin the 3rd!"

She marched towards Lupin and pushed him into the pool as she was jealous that he was talking to another woman who was pretty drunk literally. Makoto stroked her hair in frustration and walked away. In reality, Lupin was a bit drunk and slipped from the edge of the pool.

Afterwards he partied throughout the night dancing into the beat of the music while looking at the black sky with only the lights of the beach bar as well as the skyscrapers behind him being lit.

...

The next day Lupin was in bed with a hangover, something that he has not had in a while as he can handle his alcohol level. Lupin was actually surprised that there was not another woman besides him even though it could either be a good thing or a bad thing.

"The heat is really getting to me", sighed Lupin.

To make matters worse, the weather was going to be 43C on that day so it meant that if Lupin went into the city, it would had to be brief and constant bottle water drinking.

The master thief just remembered that he was supposed to do a business deal with real estate so he got the black telephone and it was an old fashioned one where you put your finger in to move the phone to dial the number. He waited for the reply then a pre-recorded message played.

"This is Cosy Living real estate, we are sorry to announce that the company has been liquidated on the 19th June and all enquires cannot be dealt with. Thanks for calling."

Lupin worked out that date of the phone call and it turned out that the company went under just a day before he arrived in Dubai.

Lupin shouted, "Shit!"

After slamming the phone down, Lupin sulked as his trip was not going as planned. The extreme heat, lack of bars, no events, the casinos were closed due to an investigation and now the collapsed deal meant that his relaxing trip caught up to him. Ironically he was less stressed doing the heists than his vacation apart from the first couple of days when he was recovering. Something he also noticed was that apart from that one woman in the bar and the traditional women, he did not see any one that he could talk to. No celebrities entered the hotel and even the investors were too busy talking on their phones to take much notice.

Lupin sat on his bed thinking that apart from his room, Dubai was not for him after all. Everything seemed so false unlike his trips to Monaco and Italy where they had character, even cities like New York and Tokyo were more exciting because he got to do things.

Left the hotel, Lupin went to one of the coffee shops to drink a mokka but was not happy by the quality of the coffee and left while leaving half of his cup. He went to Dubai Mall for a bit of shopping and picked up various clothes that were stylish to his tastes, a new watch as well as a diamond necklace for Fujiko. He even bought a gold bar from a vending machine, well bought as in that he did the old note trick. Lupin while getting the metro also paid a quick visit to Al Fahidi Fort, one of the few traditional buildings in the city that was in an orange coral rock look however due to time it had started to go black in places. He studied the building layout in case he was going to do a caper there and had a look around the museum thinking what to steal.

After an hour and unable to cope, Lupin went back to the hotel to lie down because he had enough of the heat however his room had air conditioning. As soon as he closed his eyes, he saw someone else with him, it was Makoto wearing her long brown skirt with a very uneasy look on her face.

Lupin sighed, "I'm sorry but let me explain."

Lupin was explaining to Makoto that since he could tell that the people who went to that bar were English and when it comes to English people there were usually two types that he encounters. Either they are rough in character and literally had no shame in their actions, the other kind were snobby and spoilt who were controlling. It was usually extremely between the two however some people were more like Lupin with his easy going personality. 

This also reflected on Lupin's few adventures to England in recent times where it was either run down full of drug addicts, hardcore alcoholics and begging syndicates or people who lived in well off houses who looked down on their neighbours never mind others compared to his earlier capers in the country where the people did not act as badly. He had to tackle with drug addicts in Sheffield who were literally like zombies and had to drive their Fiat on the tramline all the way to Meadowhall shopping mall to lose them. When he found out that he stole everything worth stealing, he stopped going there.

Lupin also explained that meeting women was part of his thing and he did not want to make her jealous, if anything the women that he usually meets Fujiko aside were more out of social or for business, never for a relationship. Lupin deep down cares about women and want to make them feel comfortable. In the past Lupin was opposite to this however his encounters with Fujiko changed this very quickly. If it wasn't for her, he would have sexually abused women or worse because he was very horny and desperate. Something that Makoto herself knew later on and was the same.

"What happened in Cagliostro was just a one off, this is usually more of how I am", honestly spoke Lupin.

The expression on Makoto changed from being annoyed to being a bit more happier with a smile on her face and also feeling a bit sorry because she did not know what Lupin was really like. She thought that he was there to protect princesses from danger like a hero that you get in fictional stories rather than the smooth operator that he really was.

Makoto asked, "So you're like a spy?"

"Sort of, I do help Inspector Zenigata in a way", replied Lupin partly lying because he did not want her to know that he was a master thief.

Lupin explained in cheerful tone, "I go on adventures around the world, meet people, tackle villains, reclaim lost treasure, a bit of an explorer really."

Makoto smiled when he said explorer because her own parents were explorers so she felt that her and Lupin did have a connection, one that was not just her making Lupin better in life. She also realised that he was a hero after all, just the flirting was part of his job.

Lupin suggested, "Look Makoto, you've helped me through Cagliostro and at the golf course so as a treat, do you want to dance at 8pm? Just us two."

"Aww... of course I will Lupin sweetheart", she smiled with her eyes closed.

Makoto hugged Lupin knowing that they both made up from last night. While all of that was going off, really it was just Lupin sleeping on the bed however it was not a dream but his thoughts that were going around his head.

Suddenly there was a phone call coming from his room, Lupin got up from bed, picked up the phone and put the handset to his left ear. He heard what was a lot of angry and noise down the line however the voice was very familiar to Lupin.

Lupin chirped, "Eh, what's up Pops?"

"Lupin, you're up to something and I know that you are", shouted Zenigata.

The master thief on vacation blinked his eyes and was filing his fingernails while Zenigata was on the other side.

Lupin dully spoke, "Actually I'm glad that you phoned up, Dubai's been boring for a vacation."

Zenigata was surprised at what Lupin said, he thought that Lupin would have lots of fun with the lifestyle however he did not know about the restrictions.

"Damn and I thought that you was stealing all the gold bars", sighed Zenigata. 

Lupin smirked, "Oh before I left, I changed your coffee at the station."

At the police station, Zenigata took a sip of his coffee that was on his desk and spat it out since it was a flavour that the inspector did not like.

"Damn you Lupin!", bellowed Zenigata.

The cheeky man was laughing at this and put the phone down on his friendly rival. At least Pops gave Lupin a much needed laugh on what was a very hot and humid day, even the air conditioner broke in his room.

Lupin entered the ballroom at 20:00 and right on time, the ballroom was empty due to that there were no women in the hotel outside of the few staff members that he saw. Lupin was dressed while Makoto was dressed in a light and delicate green dress with pink rose shaped earrings. Pretty much her Princess Jupiter outfit.

"You made it, I didn't think that you would", happily cried Makoto.

Lupin and Makoto danced to each other very slowly, the two closed their eyes. One of them wanted to end a disappointing vacation while the other wanted to feel special. Whether it was the heat getting down on Lupin and his mind just needed to hydrate due to suffering from mirages or deep down that he wanted some female company that was not just for fun and games like Fujiko even though Lupin does admired her assets, he for the first time felt confused.

Luckily for Lupin, he did not book for the entire 7 days at the hotel and left after only 4, on the 5th day he went straight to the airport and flew out of the city. The only positives that Lupin had for leaving early was to cool down and that staying in Dubai was very expensive so he saved himself some money so he can treat Jigen with a month supply of cigarettes and whiskey as well as bottles of sake for Goemon. Oh, some fine wine and enough money to pay for travel for the next 8 capers too.

When Lupin came home to rest for a couple of days before the next heist, he held a glass of red wine and then the thoughts of Sailor Jupiter disappeared as the master thief was rehydrated and back to himself. Relating to that, Lupin thought next time he saw Fujiko to give her the diamond necklace however he had a gut feeling that she wants more.

Lupin decided not to go back to Dubai despite loving the atmosphere of the hotel the heat got to him pretty quickly. He did think of coming back during the Winter when it was cooler, not that he could in his current condition.


	13. Watching Sailor Moon by Daylight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jigen and Goemon go to Italy and get this, they end up watching Sailor Moon on TV while Pops goes to a ramen restaurant in Milan. I have a feeling what will happen, 200 episodes is a lot to go through and I know Jigen very well. Find out in "Watching Sailor Moon by Daylight". Catch ya later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is a completely new chapter that is not in the original version mainly focusing on Jigen and Goemon. Due to watching the Italian episodes of Red Jacket there might be references that are lost for those not familiar when compared to the Japanese or even the quite altered English dub. Luckily though, this and the next chapter would explain most of them and no, they are not typos either.

Jigen and Goemon had arrived in Italy, it was in a smaller more laid back city rather than a bustling city like Rome or Venice with houses full of red sloped roofs with many buildings being in white, brown, orange, in between or all of the options looking rustic. There was plenty of greenery around the town especially with the upper town having trees surrounding the buildings. Had Lupin been there, he would have really enjoyed it considering that to him it was his second home and was even a well known contributor towards the community as while they were walking through Bergamo as they noticed a few signs of the city, a middle aged man approached them. He had short black hair that resembled Lupin's hair style, he also had a grey suit with a red tie on him as he ran straight towards the two with a smile.

The man asked in a nasily yet gruff at the same time voice, "Jigen and Gammon, where is Lupen?"

"He's feeling under the weather, he's at home trying to get better", replied Jigen with a false brave face.

"That is a shame, we all give him his regards and hope for the best."

Jigen could not tell the middle aged man the truth that his long time partner had lost his way thanks to the Sailor Senshi. It was strange for those two to be together without Lupin or even Fujiko, Goemon looked unsettled due to thoughts in his head of both annoyance regarding his former ally and that he still has visions of the woman with the long black hair in his head.

They had arrived at a small house that was more of an apartment in terms of size than a typical house. Normally it would have been one of their safe houses that they would have chosen however it was actually a property that Lupin bought himself during the recession cheaply and Jigen happened to have the keys for the house. Jigen put the key into the door and opened it, there was a letter on the floor that he picked up. It read:

"Dear Jigen and Goemon,  
Welcome to my new home, I hope that you'll enjoy it. There's some beer and a bottle of sake in the fridge and even have one of those new flat screen TVs to watch your Westerns or your gangster shows. Pops doesn't know about this place so feel free to make yourselves comfortable.  
Lupin the 3rd."

Judging by the faded ink, it was written months ago and judging by the clear and steady handwriting, it was before the bar caper. Jigen scrunched it up and threw the ball of paper onto the black and white tiled floor in frustration.

Jigen growled, "Damn, I figured that he would have been here!"

"Jigen, I wonder why we came here? We should leave and go back home", advised Goemon.

"I thought that maybe moving to his new home would have made him forget about the Sailor Senshi, still it's worth having a look."

Jigen went into the living room and he smiled because he liked the look of the place. It was basic with just orange walls since he thought Lupin did not move his junk in there yet however it did have a recliner, a black leather couch and as promised a flat screen TV. It was not massive however it was from a well known high quality brand.

While Jigen went towards the recliner and grinned heavily in comfort, Goemon went towards the kitchen looking disappointed as it was very small and really basic. So basic that all it had was just a sink, a small grill that was not even plugged into the the two circular pin wall socket, a cupboard and a fridge. Goemon opened the fridge and nodded that there was the bottle of sake as promised, he took out the bottle and closed the fridge. He opened the cupboard and found a wooden box that in his mind was close to a masu and poured the sake from the bottle to the wooden box to drink.

The sharpshooter reached for the remote and turned on the TV, a menu popped up and it gave him a strange bewildered look. Jigen was not used to seeing a TV guide on his TV before, normally he would switch it on and a show or a movie was already on.

Jigen shouted, "Look at all these channels and I bet there's still nothing on!"

He was getting used to the remote and the TV guide layout, the guide had local programmes such as drama, news, comedies. There were various popular American TV shows that he recognised, some cartoons and has he discovered that pressing right showed the upcoming entertainment, something lit up his eyes for later that day. It was a Western but not any Western, it was "The Good, The Bad and the Ugly".

"At least I'm sorted for the day", smiled Jigen knowing that he was content.

By accident, Jigen pressed a button and it showed him what was on tomorrow. He was curious about what was on considering that there was no TV guide to help him. There were some cartoons and some animation, he gasped when he saw "Lady Oscar" being listed considering that they met once. There was a show called "Le Avventure di Legumino" and wanted more information, Jigen could not understand much Italian. As in enough to get by due to his previous experiences but not fluent and even worse when written even though he can read it.

"If only Lupin was here, he would have explained... Might watch that tomorrow if there's nothing better."

Jigen managed to gather that Legumino had a detective being mentioned, whether the show was about a detective or about a thief, he did not know. He kept pressing left and found something unusual at the 10am slot and was in so much of a shock, his cigarette dropped onto the floor and his eyes were wide open. It was Sailor Moon.

Jigen shouted, "Goemon, get in here!"

Goemon went into the living room holding his wooden box that had the sake inside and just had a blank expression since the TV was full of text.

"They made a show about the thing that wrecked Lupin's life is on tomorrow, we have to watch it to find out why Lupin is like he is."

Goemon nodded and replied, "It is best knowing the enemy by you observing the enemy."

Jigen double checked the TV guide and it was episode 1 with episode 2 being on afterwards, since Sailor Moon had 200 episodes it would have taken them 20 weeks to watch every episode assuming that every episode gets aired. He took a packet of Marlboro red cigarettes, took one out and lit it up with his lighter knowing that he might have to go through a few packets a day with what he was up against.

Goemon sat down to meditate on a white rug that was next to the couch, Jigen switched off the TV, got up from the recliner and walked towards the window, he pushed the window door open and looked out of the balcony since the house was at the top of the hill. There was a view of the entire lower town from the house with some green hills further away in the distance.

"Looking out here on the balcony and I know why Lupin chose this place, it's not for me though", spoke Jigen as he wanted more peace and quiet.

...

It was the next day and Jigen was already up after having a good night sleep and enjoyed his movie. There were beer bottles on the floor and even Goemon's wooden box, he was picking them up and looked at his watch. It was 9:30 in the morning, half an hour before Sailor Moon was on. He put the beer bottles in a bag and the wooden box back into the cupboard.

In the cupboard were some corn flakes, a spoon and a bowl as well as a carton of UHT milk. Jigen made himself a quick breakfast and went back into the living room. Goemon was still meditating and did not leave the spot unlike Jigen who managed to find the bedroom to sleep.

Jigen muttered, "Goemon, Sailor Moon's on soon."

Goemon finished his meditation as Jigen switched on the TV, it was about 9:55am since sometimes they do change the schedule and put it on either early or late. It had yet to start and the other show was at its end credits knowing that it would be on after the adverts. After the adverts finished, the intro of the show started with a female singer singing the theme music.

"Just as I thought, it's animated and the looks of things animated trash..."

There was a scene where Usagi was getting up and typical of her, she slept in and was getting panicky that her teacher will tell her off for being late for school.

Usagi on the TV screamed in her over the top way, "I'm late for school!"

"It's going to be a while, I need a beer and its early morning...", sighed Jigen.

Goemon thought, "Hmm... the legend of the rabbit over the moon."

While Jigen cringed throughout the show looking more and more irritated as Usagi screamed, cried, fell and got giddy over things, Goemon on the other hand had a more positive reaction since in his mind Sailor Moon was Japanese culture. There was a bit that Jigen did like and that was the jewellery store, he was hoping that there would be a heist and there was a mention of a robbery however it just turned out that someone hyper was selling dodgy energy draining jewellery and was trying to sell Usagi a diamond. In the past, they stole some unusual jewellery including the Hope Diamond as Jigen knew what was going to happen next.

"Selling discount jewellery is always a bad sign, we know that from experience."

There was a point where they saw a man in a green jacket and Jigen was thinking that it was Lupin as it would solve the mystery on why his former partner acts the way he does.

Usagi on the TV assumed with a smile, "You must be that thief Loopan."

Unusually the blonde pronounced Lupin's name correctly rather than calling him "Loopy", not that Jigen knew this. He almost figured it out that if Lupin was in the show, all the problems would be solved however looking closely and that his name was revealed to be Mamoru Chiba shortly after, he sulked.

"Now I know what happened to Mamo."

It towards the point where Usagi got a brooch and she was transforming into Sailor Moon as she was fighting a youma, the transforming sequence really got to Jigen and it was a shock to see especially at a morning. It was like the prediction that they made out of the bar came true.

Jigen snarked, "Soft porn at an early morning on a government owned channel, heh only in Italy."

The episode finished and as a reaction Jigen growled as he did not like it at all apart from the jewellery store bit however Goemon nodded, Jigen was about to switch off the TV in disgust when Goemon with his Zantetsuken pulled it out of his sleeve and aimed it directly at Jigen as he was curious about the upcoming episode.

"Fine, you watch this crap", he grumbled waving his left hand.

The next episode got aired and it was much worse than before as there was nothing that Jigen liked however he knew that the show would not be to his tastes. He was doing to find out whether there was a way for Lupin to get better but so far all it showed was Usagi acting immature and used something to change herself to a superhero.

Jigen asked, "Are you seriously liking this show?"

"It is Japanese culture", replied Goemon.

"I don't think its Japanese culture Goemon, it feels more like one of those cheap books about romance and Roman mythology mixed with Wonder Woman who is like an annoying as hell 6 years old."

...

It had been over two weeks since Jigen and Goemon were watching Sailor Moon, even Goemon was getting uncomfortable knowing that Rei the woman from his vision was there and like Jigen was watching it to find a solution. There were a few bits that Jigen did like because it reminded him of Lupin such as getting into disguises and even wondered whether Usagi would dress up as Zenigata or at least a generic detective however in general he did not like the show.

Jigen even hated Usagi and facepalmed over both the villains and Mamoru apart from when the latter insulted her but found Ami and Rei to be okay at best, the former because it reminded him of someone similar. Goemon meanwhile blushed at Usagi and Ami at first however it was short lived and made a blank expression even though like Jigen, he also found the girls annoying but not hated them. It got up to Episode 25 and Usagi was running down a narrow street as she was late for school and bumped into a gang, they were ready to have a go by attacking her.

Jigen smiled, "Yes, do it!"

Suddenly Makoto appeared with her arms folded and a pout on her face. It was a shock for Jigen as he got to see her in his own eyes that was not on a machine somewhere in Japan. A sign of disbelief that the woman according to Jigen ruined Lupin's life as she single-handedly took out the greaser who had an orange shirt with some blue trousers and the tanned skinned strong man who had a green tank top on with her kicks. All it took was that one kick for each of them to be down as Usagi was scared of them and Makoto was protecting her.

Jigen gritted his teeth and yelled, "Shit! It's The Menace of Cagliostro!"

"You know her?"

"She's Sailor Jupiter! The woman that Lupin had in his mind for years."

"It seems to be an assumption, it could be a background character or someone who just appears in this episode", muttered Goemon as he has doubts on Jigen's claim.

Jigen growled on Goemon's disbelief, "It's definitely her, find out later on. I know what they look like."

It got towards a scene where Usagi and Makoto were at the Game Center Crown, as in the arcade that Lupin tried to find but was unable to. Unlike earlier where it was a bit of action, it was a slice of life as the brunette looked at a man with her eyes wide and smittened with love.

Makoto smiled, "Just like my old sempai..."

"50 bucks says that Lupin was her sempai", responded Jigen with a smirk.

When Makoto was knocked down towards the floor by a man with an orange hoodie in the arcade, it gave Jigen a smile knowing that his self proclaimed arch nemesis was getting attacked but as it happens in Sailor Moon, the purple cat gave something to the brunette and she transformed into Sailor Jupiter. As she was naked and then showing off a bit of her butt since the skirt was uplifted like a pervert's dream, Jigen growled and grumbled throughout the transformation sequence.

"Damn!"

Goemon spoke, "I should have not doubted your logic, Jigen."

"Well they are poorly disguised, having slightly different outfits doesn't make them different people. This show man, this show", sighed Jigen as he sipped through his can of beer.

...

Inspector Zenigata had arrived in Milan for what was a sunny day hoping to find Lupin as he thought that he will be somewhere in Italy since it was his favourite place in the world. As Pops himself knew, if he was not in Tokyo, New York or Monaco his default destination was of the old European country even if Italy is newer than it looks. He also figured out due to the museums and art galleries that it was a likely spot for the master thief to do a caper there.

Since he already travelled through those cities and states with a fine tooth comb with Milan currently on the list, Zenigata was getting exhausted unable to find Lupin anywhere as he came off the plane approaching mid-day with his eyes drooped with a fixed frown on his face and even his hat has been worse for wear.

Zenigata breathed out, "Oh Lupin, I hope that I find you here..."

After going through passport control and left the airport since he had no luggage to reclaim, he got into a taxi to head straight towards the city. While walking past the shops whether they were for clothes or restaurants and was getting hungry, he could feel his stomach growling as he heard the noises and put his hands over it.

There was a restaurant called Zazà Ramen, Zenigata knew that he loved his noodles and dashed straight in. Looking around, it was white walled with arches, the flooring was laminated, there were rectangle wooden tables with wooden chairs and stools, a white canopy was above the inspector. The place was quiet since it was after the lunch time rush but before the dinner rush. Not just him but also there was a man with short black hair and he was wearing a black suit with a white shirt inside, was smartly dressed and looked like the waiter. He looked really excited rather than stoic like most waiters.

The waiter in a surprise asked, "Oh are you Inspector Zenigata of Interpol?"

"Yes I am!", shouted Zenigata.

He screamed back, "I want your autograph!"

Zenigata was bewildered that a waiter came up to him asking for his autograph like a girl asking her favourite singer for one, it was unusual especially for a professional restaurant and that not even celebrities get that treatment. At first he thought that it was Lupin in disguise until he saw someone with a thin black top and trousers that was an uniform running towards the entrance. Unlike the waiter, the chef was Japanese due to his facial features, skin tone and that he had short black hair.

"Me too!"

As Zenigata got a couple of napkins and wrote "I'll get you Lupin, Zenigata" on them with the sentence being in Italian and his name being in detailed kanji, the staff members grinned as they took him towards the wooden table and pulled his chair for him knowing for them it was their celebrity. They knew what old Pops was like considering how many times that both him and Lupin were in Italy so to upset the inspector was scary of them. The chef ran towards the kitchen to prepare a meal while the waiter went off to get a bottle of beer.

A black bowl of Chashu ramen with bacon, pieces of roast pork, Chinese cabbage, glazed carrots, negi in a meat broth had arrived on Zenigata's table. He was a fast eater and managed to eat the bowl of ramen within a few minutes as he scoffed and even slurped the juice from the broth. Zenigata does have table manners but not when it comes to either being hungry or when he knows that Lupin was around. Out of habit, he even thinks that he could bump into the thief at any time.

"Hmm... tastes like spaghetti", thought Zenigata to himself.

The chef serves some more ramen, basically every noodle related dish on the menu ranging from octopus ramen to meatball ramen to a vegetarian ramen that had tofu, mushrooms, an egg, sweet potato and broccoli. He even prepared Zenigata white bowls of plain stone-grounded flour noodles and even had a stopwatch just to see how quickly he could eat them. The chef took a photo of the food with a SLR camera before he could get a chance to scoff the delicious food.

As soon as the camera flashed, he started eating towards the meatball ramen that was also in a black bowl. Very quickly as he was too busy eating, the chef took another photo and looked at the resulting picture that was quite comical with his mouth wide open full of noodles and his eyes were glittering. Another one was taken but this time his eyes were closed with a strand of noodle hanging from his lips all the way down to near the top of the bowl.  
Zenigata asked, "How much do I owe you?"

"Gratis Zazà, you're an inspiration to us for generations. It's on the house and always will be until either it closes down or someone else takes over", smiled the waiter.

Despite that Zenigata still got his wallet out as he was not used to free food however the waiter waved his hands with his eyes closed knowing that it was serious. Zenigata dully nodded even though he would have paid for the meal and put his wallet back in his pocket.

They smiled as they shook hands with each other while the waiter took another photo, it was like they were pose for the front page of a newspaper and considering how happy they were it would not be a surprise if it was or at least outside of the window. Zenigata smiled, tipped his hat and walked out of the restaurant hoping to find Lupin as he opened then closed the door.

The chef asked, "How are we going to make money? He cost us a hundred euro with that food!"

"You can't buy good publicity, when they know that Zazà himself dined here they will flock in droves", replied the waiter.

...

The two were still in Lupin's house watching more episodes of Sailor Moon, for Jigen it was like torture however he knew that by watching that there would be a solution and even Goemon was getting discomfort who at first really liked the show as it tickled his feminine side. It seems that the only episode that the samurai actually liked all the way through was the episode where Makoto wanted to be an ice skater as he kept blushing at the brunette towards the point where Jigen growled at him thinking that "The Menace of Cagliostro" got to him too.

Goemon depressingly spoke after the episode finished, "I have no idea why you have a thing against Kino Makoto. Judging by her personality, she's protective yet caring. Very influential towards others. I even think her and Lupin are a match if she existed."

"There's a famous saying Goemon. The more innocent a woman, the more dangerous she is", replied Jigen in the same tone. "I know from experience."

"Right. At least you agree that Mako-dono is not as annoying as Usagi or as bad mannered as Rei."

Jigen nodded his head as at least despite the thought of her was as bad as Zenigata shouting Lupin, she was at least calmer than the other Sailor Senshi except for Ami.

Episode 42 in particular got to them as it really did remind them of their capers but figured that whoever wrote the show was around when Lupin got shot by the hitman of the name of Puma and auction of the Orion crown that ended in a warehouse battle. Had Zenigata himself watched that episode, he would have cried all the way through as it would have reminded him with his love with Laura and that also involved a warehouse as well. Since he was part of Interpol and one of the characters was from the same organisation, it would have really would have made Pops depressed or worse.

Jigen dully spoke, "It even makes me feel sorry for Zenigata, if working with Interpol makes you feel like that. Now I can understand why Lupin wants him rescued and I thought that he just wants a playdate."

"He does a dedicated job however I question his emotional over professionalism approach", replied Goemon.

It got towards episodes 45 and 46 has their aired together back to back as one episode without any breaks. The Sailor Senshi were at the North Pole ready to take down their nemesis who had dark red hair and was a stereotypical female villain wearing a black gown, since Jigen and Goemon watched enough episodes they knew it was Queen Beryl.

Suddenly five enemies bust into the scene who were multicoloured, three of them having skin colour that matched Lupin's red, green and pink jackets with the other two having light purple and bright green skin who all wore bikinis and had feathers as eyebrows.

Jigen muttered, "This is getting way too weird..."

"Even Japanese culture did not get this strange and we wrote the scrolls on it", nodded Goemon.

"I remember when we watched Papillion Rose together one night, well it was Lupin's idea since he was horny over Papillon Lily. Oh you should have been there man, it was legendary. The stuff we said was like a show that I watched in Chicago where they watched corny movies and talked over them."

"Hmm... Remind me not to watch any more animated shows after this." Goemon commented and as the Sailor Senshi were ready to attack, he advised, "Let us observe this attack to see if we can remove the delusions from Lupin and the vision of the black haired woman for myself."

After seeing four out of the five Sailor Senshi being taken out by Queen Beryl's goons, Jigen smiled knowing that they were dead including "The Menace of Cagliostro" who took two of them down herself and was even taking mental notes on how to get Lupin back to himself by coaxing them to use their attacks then use a mirror back at them. Since it was an anime, it would have dragged out the next 20 minutes to find out whether they were finished for good as it was just Sailor Moon and Queen Beryl left.

Sailor Moon was now in a white dress and Queen Beryl who was now massive as well as having green skin were against each other, the two were watching what was going to happen. Jigen hoped that green skinned witch would defeat the dumpling blonde in her royal dress thinking that this time tomorrow he can finish watching and go straight to Lupin to cure him. Sailor Moon used a healing spell to not only take out the villain but also for her friends to come back to life after being dead. Both Jigen and Goemon were at complete shock on what happened, their eyes were out, their faces dropped wondering how the hell that she managed to do that.

Goemon spoke, "That is just impossible..."

"Lupin is doomed and there's nothing that we can do...", sighed Jigen as he shook his head in disbelief.

To make matters worse, Jigen checked the TV guide after the episode finished and groaned that while Sailor Moon was finished, it started again as Sailor Moon R the next day thinking that his pain will never stop.

...

Even though Jigen was not quite the research type of person unlike Lupin who would go all in, he knew that he had to do something to prevent any more casualties. Jigen wanted more information than beyond the episodes as knowing that there is nothing that himself or Goemon could do to make him back to normal or at least at a manageable state. He decided to phone a few of his old contacts for any information about Sailor Moon from an English speaking point of view considering that Jigen is American. They found it odd but complied when he mentioned Lupin or in one case The Wolf as one of the contacts came from England.

While that was going on, the episode that they were watching was about Makoto give blood to one of her closest friends. It had a photo of Makoto's "sempai" and it surprised Jigen as normal at this point however it also surprised Goemon too as his eyes were lit up in the shock and Goemon did not have much in terms of emotions unless he was either angry or mind controlled, maybe the odd smile or blush. It was blurry however it was enough to make some detail such as the hair style and face. The hair style was more like a pompadour that was different to his trademark short hair look and the face was as cute as when the master thief was early on with his green jacket when he did not have his crooked smile. They thought that there was no question about it, Makoto's sempai was Lupin however it was a bit scruffy probably taken when he first got up or from a late night.

Jigen had a thought in his head that she might have loved Lupin however he dumped her for Cornelia who was someone that he loved and was considered his first true love. His friend never mentioned any dates or loves before Cornelia though so he was not completely sure, Lupin was a different person back in the 1960s-early 1970s and it was before they became pals. Goemon gave Jigen the 50 dollars that he joked about.

A few days later after suffering from watching more episodes of Sailor Moon R this time seeing a small pink haired girl that annoyed Jigen so much that to de-stress him he had to put bullets into his magnum to calm down and hoping not to shoot at the TV, something came in the mail and it was pretty large. Goemon using the Zantetsuken cut the rope that it was tied up and it was a parcel with a few envelopes. Inside the parcel was a book called Sailor Moon Reflections. At first Jigen thought that it was a comic but glancing through it was talking about the production problems of the show. There were even a few pieces of paper in the parcel and it was a translated section of the autobiography that Lupin read.

Jigen looked down knowing that even the creator suffered from pain, he kept thinking that there was something, anything to make Lupin better but no luck. He tried phoning him up every day but there was no answer and even had a thought of the worst. The worse being is that either he committed suicide or wasted away to nothing. Problem is that after the karaoke bar, he literally has no idea where he is and neither does Goemon. Fujiko might but just like Lupin, she has been missing in action too.

The envelopes contained newspaper articles of suicides including a person that Jigen recognised back in New York, he was called Cliffhanger who had a disfigurement on the face but was helpful and wondered what had happened to him. There was a time when Cliffhanger gave Jigen some money for a small personal job, there were some tapes that he was after from Japan and while the job was easy enough, they both smiled getting what they wanted. It managed to be enough for a months worth of rent and cigarettes.

Along with the newspaper clippings were some business information detailing how media companies considered Sailor Moon to be a cursed show in the UK with channels going under if they aired it and any company that dealt with home releases went bankrupt. Jigen vaguely remembers how it nearly caused a collapse of the second biggest TV network and wondered why until now. The few companies that were still around did not want to touch it just in case they went under. One comment Jigen smirked as it mentioned that he would rather blow his balls off than get the Sailor Moon rights.

Jigen and Goemon looked at each other knowing what to do since even Goemon realised that not all Japanese culture was worth preserving if it was a danger towards others.


	14. Chicken and Gammon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jigen and Goemon are still watching Sailor Moon but I think it is getting on top of them now... Going into stores, eating in restaurants and smashing merchandise while poor Pops doesn't know what's going on. They were even on TV! As for me, I get to play a fighting game with the girls. Find out in "Chicken and Gammon". Catch ya later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second of the new chapters set in Italy and this chapter also bends the idea of both fiction and reality, more so than the previous chapter. If I have to be honest, it was an idea but got into a corner where I had to not only brute force through the chapter but included another eating scene just to make it light hearted. As for why, originally parts of the next chapter were in this one but struggled how to write the protest.

Jigen and Goemon were still in Lupin's new house as they were watching Sailor Moon episodes out of research and for better or worse, the broadcaster upped the episodes from 2 a day to 3 a day taking up nearly an hour and a half of their time. They agreed that they will still watch them just in case there was a clue on getting Lupin back to normal even though at this point, it was looking extremely unlikely as it was getting towards Sailor Moon S and it got towards the episode where Usagi was with Makoto when the brunette was in pain. This gave Jigen a smile knowing that she was hurt.

As she was on the road, she looked up and saw someone. The person was wearing a racing outfit, had short blond hair and had a stern look on the face. Makoto smiled when she saw the person trying to help her get up.

Goemon stoically spoke, "I hope that man dates Makoto so Lupin can be free in his mind."

"Nah man... that's a woman and she's a lesbian", muttered Jigen. 

"I am curious about the meaning of a lesbian."

"Well it's when a woman loves a woman and they love each other very much."

"Strange."

"I saw a picture of her and her partner on a machine in Japan. Apparently that couple is really popular and I mean really popular."

After the batch of episodes finished with both of them signing in relief even for Goemon, they decided to leave the house and looked around the town for something in particular. Anything that had Sailor Moon and her friends, whether they were posters, coffee cups, DVD boxsets, comics, even plushes. Luckily for them, they have not found a trace of the dumpling blonde as they spent a hour around the town that was until they went into a local music store.

The place was very small that had sections divided up into three aisles. One for CDs, one for vinyl and one for tapes. As for the owner, she was middle aged tanned woman who had short wavy blonde hair and wore an orange florial dress who was looking at the counter very bored as she was sleeping on the chair. Jigen went towards the tape section and picked up a tape, it had Sailor Moon on the cover as she did her pose. He growled and with full force, dropped it towards the floor making a smash for both the plastic case and the tape as the shopkeeper woke up and looked towards Jigen as he was stamping on the tape with his feet.

She asked aggressively, "What are you doing?"

"We are doing a stock clearance, just disposing some faulty stock", muttered Jigen as he was destroying the Sailor Moon music tape shifting his shoes left to right and back again.

Goemon searched through the vinyl section and did not see any Sailor Moon related items so he headed towards the CD section. Jigen looked at another tape and while it featured the superheroine, it also had drawings of other people to a certain short haired man with a cheeky smile in a red jacket and a brunette with hair going down to her shoulders together.

He smiled, "Hey, that looks like Lupin and Fujiko."

"Did you just say Lupen?", the shopkeeper asked in a surprised yet happy way.

Jigen replied as he turned his head towards the owner, "Yeah, I did."

"You must be Jigen. Lupen and Margot Mine have mentioned you when they visit here", smiled the shopkeeper as she pronounced the surname as mine rather than me-nay.

He grumbled, "Lupin never told me about any Margo Mine, ugh..."

Goemon looked at a CD and not only it had Sailor Moon, it also had Minako and Rei who were more dominate being right in the front and centre on the cover and they were very close looking at each other in a sly way as Minako gently smiled and Rei harshly smirked. He stood there annoyed that the woman that he had in his mind was there yet his eyes were confused. Like what his friend told him earlier applied to someone else. Jigen glanced and saw Goemon's facial expression as he quickly walked towards the CD section for himself.

The samurai gave the former assassin the CD and he had a look for himself, yep it was the woman that Goemon had being friendly with Minako. They nodded in sync to each other.

Jigen muttered, "I guess Lupin's gonna get one big surprise..."

To prevent the shopkeeper phoning up the police and to get possible attention from Inspector Zenigata, Jigen decided to buy some classical music on vinyl and a CD called Un'Avventura al Giorno that had someone who looked like Lupin on the cover as well as Lady Oscar and a black woman that he did not recognise. They were at a good price considering that it was a small indie store rather than a store in a city since he knows how much certain items are worth. While Jigen was purchasing the vinyls, Goemon got hold of all of Sailor Moon related CDs in a pile, using the Zantetsuken sliced through them and after putting it away the remains were shredded paper, cracked plastic and smashed silicon.

Just as Jigen finished with the purchase, him and Goemon ran out of the store just as the shopkeeper saw the mess that Goemon made on the destroyed Sailor Moon CDs. It was lucky that the shopkeeper gave the man with the curved beard a carrier bag otherwise running with a bunch of records and a CD without getting damaged would have been much harder. They arrived at the nearest bus stop waiting for the next bus so they can travel out.

Jigen sighed, "We're done here, we should go to Milan next."

The samurai blinked his eyes and sniffed his nose at the scent of some spices.

Goemon dully spoke, "I can smell the aroma of curry." 

"There's curry over there?", asked Jigen in a surprised way judging by his face.

...

Jigen and Goemon travelled to Milan via a bus. They could have drove in the Fiat or one of Lupin's cars however they were still at his home in France. They thought about stealing a car however they just wanted as least attention as possible and the easiest way was being incognito even if Goemon sat on the floor throughout the trip with his eyes closed meditating. 

While they were travelling, Inspector Zenigata was already in Milan being tired, deadbeat, depressed and glum as he was walking on the paved roads looking his head towards the ground. It was approaching mid-day for him.

Zenigata moped, "Ohhhh... Lupin, where are you? I've searched through Rome, Naples, Venice, Florence, Turin, San Marino and now back to Milan. Where the hell are you?"

He wonders why he returned to Milan but perhaps there was just that feeling, a gut feeling that Lupin would show up. Maybe it was the free ramen that lured him back since he found the spaghetti in the other areas to be not to his taste. It was not like Lupin at all, it was months since he was last seen all quiet and shook up. Normally he would have had hundreds of attempted arrests by now, only for Lupin to escape most of them and the ones that he could not were either on purpose or knew of an opportunity to get out.

He went towards the direction of Zazà Ramen except that there was a problem, there was a massive queue going towards the end of the street and around the corner. Pointing and counting towards the people, there must be at least 50 people waiting to enter the restaurant. With a shrug, Zenigata moved away knowing that he would not get served on that day. In his mind nothing is going right, no ramen and no Lupin.

"Ugh... If I don't find Lupin soon, I won't know what to do with myself..."

Jigen and Goemon were looking for somewhere to eat as it was getting towards the time where the restaurants close for their rest in what was a bright and sunny day. The sharpshooter wanted to eat outside as he was thinking of somewhere at the riverside like a bakery to relax from the hectic morning however just the mention was a glare from Goemon.

Due to the very picky tastes of a certain Ishikawa, they settled with a Japanese restaurant that was run and cooked by an authentic Japanese chef that also happened to have no breaks in between lunch and dinner. Inside was really bright, perhaps even brighter than outside with white walls that have a green border and a yellow carpet very different to the places that Goemon normally eats. The square tables were wooden and so were the chairs that were curved. There were chopsticks and small bowls on the table.

Jigen ordered a pork sandwich while Goemon ordered grilled anago, udon noodles, miso soup and teriaki chicken with a bottle of sake. When the meals arrived; the waiter who had black hair, Japanese facial features and a black buttoned suit gave Jigen Goemon's meal and vice versa. They both chuckled as it was a reference to their names if said in a certain way. Even the waiter laughed with his mouth covered and swapped meals. They nodded towards the waiter who bowed to them and went away to enjoy their meal.

Jigen smirked as he munched his pork sandwich, "It's the first time that your restaurant choices were actually good. It is relaxing here."

"I am very satisfied with this restaurant", smiled Goemon as he was eating his udon noodles.

They briefly stopped eating as something was on Jigen's mind and he wanted to ask his friend whether he knows some information.

Jigen wondered, "Goemon, you never told me about the Moon Rabbit legend."

"It is an ancient Chinese folk tale where an elder wanted food so four animals decided to do the deed. The monkey got fruits from the trees, the otter gathered fish and the jackal stole a lizard. The rabbit could not and offered to sacrifice itself towards the elder however it was not harmed and the elder drew a rabbit on the Moon", replied Goemon.

"That makes Lupin the monkey, you the otter and I'm the jackal or is Lupin the jackal?"

The sharpshooter put his hand on his face, not quite a face palm more like covering one of his eyes and the side of his face as he was confused.

The stoic samurai continued, "Some stories link this to Chang'e, the Chinese Moon Goddess that there were many different accounts however they were all linked to loving the archer Hou Yi, took the pill of immortality and rose up to the Moon. It gives to the Mid-Autumn Festival where they eat Mooncakes, a bit like your Thanksgiving with turkeys."

"Ugh... That explains why Usagi is immortal and crazy over cakes."

"For Japanese people such as myself there's the Tsukimi where we gaze at the moon and eat dangos."

"I'm starting to think whoever came up with Sailor Moon was hungry and made the damn thing during this festival!", aggressively growled Jigen.

"There is also the Tale of the Bamboo Cutter or Princess Kaguya..."

"Kaguya? That sounds familiar somehow."

As quickly as they finished their meals, Zenigata was still on the look out for Lupin as he went past so many white, orange and pink walled, arched and square shaped buildings within the city.

He cried with his mouth open, "Lupin... Lupin... Luuuuuuuuuppppppppiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnn..."

All Zenigata could do was sob, cry and sulk knowing that he cannot find his rival anywhere in Milan. Suddenly a man in a red jacket approached him from the distance, it was a couple of buildings away from his position.

He smiled, " _Ciao Zazà!_ "

"Lupin?", asked Zenigata in an unsure way. After wiping his eyes, he saw what looked like Lupin and shouted, "You're under arrest!"

"Bye bye!", he waved.

As what appears to be Lupin running down the street, the inspector waved the handcuffs and threw them directly to the thief as he was marching along behind him. For just a brief moment, the inspector thought everything went back to normal as he was smiling however as he approached closer, something was off and he noticed the eyes. They were smaller than Lupin's own and the cheekbones were more sunken in.

Zenigata shouted, "You're not Lupin!"

The phony thief replied back in Italian but pretty much meaning that he was a fan of Lupin and dressed up as him. All of a sudden, Zenigata started to cry as it had been too much in recent times unable to cope.

"He's been missing for months and you're the closest person to him..."

As the inspector let go of the false Lupin, he walked very slowly with his head down looking defeated and headed towards the railings looking at the various buildings and the bridge as he was at the riverside. He just stayed there without making any more movements or emotions. It was eating him away.

Jigen and Goemon had arrived at a merchandise store where they stock comic books, games, box sets, CDs and accessories. If there was a place that stocked Sailor Moon related goods, it would have been a good idea to search the premises. Straight away Goemon found a large statue of Sailor Moon and using his Zantetsuken, he sliced the statue vertically then diagonally then horizontally as he thought the more he does the more of the dumpling blonde superheroine gets destroyed. All that was left were bits of plastic.

There was the owner of the store who green spiky hair, had square shaped glasses and a course brown beard wearing a black T-shirt that had Son Goku the Great printed on. He was very twitchy as he saw Goemon destroyed the statue while his friend was smashing the frames and burning the artwork of the Sailor Senshi with the lighters that had their mug on it. Very quickly he broke the lighters and got a bottle of water to drowse any flames leftover from the artwork.

He bellowed and screamed, "What are you doing?"

Jigen picked up a figure of "The Menace of Cagliostro", his nemesis where she pouted as her pose as he hissed at her then raising his arm up dropped it to the ground. Sadly she was still in one piece so out of his pocket, he got his magnum and shot the figure. Afterwards he crushed the remains with his shoes as it was breaking down to sharp pieces of plastic.

Being annoyed that the cops will come, Jigen turned around and faced the owner directly towards his direction with his magnum pointing at him. "Listen man. If you ever phone up the police, I will shoot you!"

The owner was panicky as sweat was pouring from his forehead as Goemon went towards the posters and found one with Sailor Moon doing her salute, very quickly he sliced it up.

Jigen growled, "We are doing the world a favour by destroying Sailor Moon."

Shifting his way past figures of dragons and plushes of strange yet cute creatures, Goemon found the CDs as he picked them up in a bundle and sliced them with his sword. Like before, only a few remains of its existence were there.

The owner asked in a cocky way, "What has Sailor Moon done to you Daisuke Jigen? Yes, I know your name."

"That has caused to lose Lupin!", shouted Jigen as he picked up and threw a Sailor Venus figure up in the air and shot it with the Model 19.

The owner stuttered, "Lupen? As in Lupen Terzo? Okay... okay... I'll check the shipments and make sure that they'll get destroyed."

Very quickly the owner dashed towards the back of the store, as Goemon was cutting up all the DVD boxsets of the show and the Super Famicom cartridges. Just plastic, silicon and cardboard remained.

Jigen heckled, "Maybe you should stock soccer merchandise in the future, it's better for the environment."

Very nearby, Inspector Zenigata heard the smashes and the shouting as he was curious, enough to grab his attention as the tones of the shouting sounded familiar somehow.

"What's all that noise?", he growled.

He peaked through and was perplexed on what he saw. While they were known for shooting people or slicing up objects, smashing through stores was not like them. His eyes were gazed, his mouth dropped. Zenigata had no clue what was going off. The samurai slashed another Sailor Moon poster with all the Sailor Senshi being included. Meanwhile the sharpshooter was snapping pens, tearing plushes of the Sailor Senshi one by one and when it got towards the Chibi Sailor Moon plush, he pulled her pink pigtails off and then tore the remains furiously.

As soon as Zenigata looked away, Jigen picked up a Sailor Jupiter plush as Goemon blushed at the Sailor Moon plush with her big eyes and massive grin as he found her cute. The plush had her brunette ponytail, her green skirt and she had a little smile, probably thinking about cakes or Lupin however there was something not right as he looked at the tag of the plush.

Jigen wondered, "Morea? I thought her name was Makoto? Must be what they call her here."

Just as he was about to destroy the plush, his friend interrupted him as he was holding a bunch of comic books in his hands piling towards the top of his head.

Goemon asked, "I wonder if the Codename Sailor V stuff can be destroyed too?"

"Yeah Goemon it's the same series, just that hyperactive woman Minako as the main character", replied Jigen in a huff.

Straight away after putting them onto the floor, using the Zantetsuken the comic books were all shredded up as Jigen tore up the Sailor Moon plush that his pal looked at. Thinking that it was job complete, they left the store in a slow walk as Zenigata was looking the other direction smoking his cigarette. As soon as he finished, he turned around to find the criminals at just about viewing distance and fading fast.

Zenigata ponded, "If Jigen and Goemon are here, that bastard Lupin must be here somewhere."

The inspector entered the store and saw sections of it in a mess, nearly all the Sailor Moon stuff was destroyed expect one. The Sailor Jupiter plush that Jigen held but put back when Goemon asked something. She was there with the cute smile as the inspector picked her up and for the first time in a while, he felt better as something about her was cheering the depressed person up.

"Maybe she can tell me where Lupin is", he gently smiled with his eyes focused on Sailor Jupiter's smile and her glimmering eyes.

...

Jigen managed to get onto a talk show as himself and Goemon headed into a modern looking building as in that it was grey and covered with glass windows since the TV station was outside of the city. On the set where a dark blue background was behind them, there was a presenter who had brown hair with spots of grey around the ears, wearing a suit that matched the colour of his hair and was very relaxed. Even though all three people were sat down on black leather chairs, Goemon looked uncomfortable sitting down on a chair as he prefers to sit on the floor.

Both Jigen and Goemon felt uncomfortable, not only was the samurai uncomfortable sitting with his eyes looking away from the camera but he was also rather shy outside of his appearance and only speaks if he knows that he has something to say. Jigen while more talkative than his friend was rather selective on who he talks to, the master thief often brings him out. Had Lupin been there, he could have handled a half a hour talk show by himself. There was one thing Lupin was good at, it was public speaking and knowing exactly what to say with a smile. Still they felt that they had to do this to aware people of the dangers of Sailor Moon.

The presenter announced, "Tonight, our top story. Sailor Moon damaging minds of people, should it be banned in Italy? Joining with us at tonight's edition are Daisuke Jigen and Gammon Ishikawa. Welcome to the show."

"Thanks to be here", nodded Jigen.

"In your opinion why should Sailor Moon be banned in Italy?"

"Sailor Moon is propaganda... I mean soft porn that turns into full porno at an early morning is disgraceful towards the children and sets a bad example. Midnight is fine but not when people are at school. It also gives a bad image."

"So just would moving the time slot be okay?"

"As I was going to say man, it isn't just the nudity but the tasteless violence, rape references both physical and psychological, under-age romance and lots of it too. It encourages racism as they mostly fight people who have different coloured skin to them. It even has nonsensical incest, psychological trauma and content that would upset the Pope."

"What about censoring the show and comic?"

"It just can't be done unless you want something that wouldn't make any sense. Not that it makes much sense already", as Jigen firmly shook his head.

"What are your thoughts Gammon Ishikawa?"

It took a while to respond as he closed his eyes thinking of exactly what to say, after a minute went Goemon bluntly spoke in Japanese.

"At first I liked the show as it reminded me of Japanese culture and the girls are cute however underneath the sugary sweetness of the Rabbit of the Moon lies something sinister. As someone who is traditional Japanese, it is offensive in terms of portrayal especially Hino Rei who for a Japanese woman is very badly behaved. It brings shame..."

Almost imminently, an Italian voice over dubbed over translating his sentence into Italian as the samurai knows only a few words of the language with a sincere yet gentle voice with only swapping the name order to Rei Hino. It is lucky that Goemon can understand Jigen and Lupin however the former developed some knowledge over the years of English and vice versa for Jigen to know basic Japanese while the latter can speak and read fluent Japanese even if it sounds slightly higher pitched that intended.

"Apart from cultural indecencies and inaccuracies, what other reasons?"

"It's for business reasons too, entire companies have closed down over it. Would you want to be associated with a series that nearly killed the industry in the UK and badly affected the US? Sailor Moon caused the frigging entire Japanese economy to collapse!", grimaced Jigen then had his mouth snarled wide open by his final sentence.

The interviewer put his head down as he could not think of a rebuttal, a series affecting three of the countries that have the largest GDP in the world and thinking that he did not want the TV station to close down losing his job especially considering that it is the largest one linked to the Prime Minister.

" _Accidenti!_ We heard that Lupen was badly affected by this."

"He was, it's why no one including myself have heard of or seen him for months. It was the Menace of Cagliostro to blame!"

" _Cosa?_ "

"Sailor Jupiter, Makoto Kino, Morea, whoever you want to call her. Ever since that happened, Lupin hasn't been the same. Lost his confidence, very quiet, depressed, a goodie goodie and the last time I saw him, he lost his mind."

"Apart from Lupen, were other people affected by the effects and affects of Sailor Moon?"

"Yeah there were, I lost my friend that I called Cliffhanger over 10 years ago. He was very friendly and one day, he committed suicide. I knew someone from England who was so badly affected that he was petrified and can't leave the home or use the Internet in case they pop up. Various people from the production of the show, even the creator herself and her husband suffered from so much pain."

"Myself had a vision of Sailor Mars plaguing in my mind and there is an uncertainty whether it can be removed", spoke Goemon.

"We at the TV station fully standby with your point of view. Thanks for your time Daisuke Jigen and Gammon Ishikawa."

...

The next day Jigen and Goemon went back to Lupin's house and switched on the TV. It was yet more episodes of Sailor Moon, now up to 6 times a day apparently due to "popular demand". Both of them were getting tired at this spot as it was approaching the end of Sailor Moon Super S, the show even made Goemon annoyed as it focused too much on Chiba-Usa and the cuteness of the little rabbit as well as Usagi was too exasperating. It was very lucky that the TV was not shot to pieces however Jigen went through three bottles of scotch, two bottles of Birra Moretti and at least five packets of Marlboro Reds meaning that he smoked 100 cigarettes just to calm his nerves. He never went through this much in his life in a such short space of time.

Afterwards as soon as the last note of the theme song finished, the curved bearded man switch towards another channel and this came up as an announcement.

"Our TV programming is to the highest standard and unlike our competitor where they air pornographic superheroes, we have positive feminine shows for children such as Maria and Simone, Lady Oscar, Toni and Mika. Trust us, trust Teleuno."

Jigen muttered, "Times like this I wish Lupin was here, he would have just made it work. Shooting someone and slicing stuff up we can do but not blocking TV stations and acting politics."

"At least we can be more focused on our goal", nodded Goemon.

As they left the house to go towards the nearest supermarket for some food, a middle aged man approached them. He had short black hair that resembled Lupin's hair style, he also had a grey suit with a red tie on him meaning that it was the same person as when they went into the town for the first time.

He sighed, "Jigen, Gammon. We heard about Lupen."

The sharpshooter nodded as a response, it was sharp yet reflective as the head jumped down then upwards.

The middle aged man continued, "Is there anything that we can do to help?"

"If you're on about Lupin, it's too damn late but there is something that you can do...", sighed Jigen.

...

Lupin in his red jacket was playing on a game, judging by the attract mode it appears to be a fighting game something like one of the King of Fighters games judging by a blond haired man wearing a red cap with his red bomber jacket and jeans. Since there were six people there, it was enough to have a 3 on 3 battle however choosing which team turned out to be a struggle.

While Lupin was not bothered who he was with or against making a blank expression, the others got more personal. Rei and Minako wanted to be in a team as they smiled towards each other without any issues. Ami wanted to be with those two as she was unsure being with Lupin however her and Makoto were best friends so she would have felt a bit insecure without the strong brunette to protect her. The long black haired woman did not want Lupin to be on her team so it meant that no one wanted Lupin except Makoto who really wanted him and Usagi would have not minded.

Usagi wanted to be with Minako as she smiled towards her even though Rei growled at Usagi, however she then nodded as the alternative would have been Lupin. While Rei doesn't hate him, she felt that he might have been a distraction.

It was divided up between Minako, Usagi and Rei for one team while Lupin, Makoto and Ami get to be the other team. Minako selects Athena as the purple haired fighter resembled her in personality and in looks as well as hints of Rei, Usagi while sulked that her friend chose what she wanted to be went for Yuri by mistake instead of Terry and Rei selected Chinzu who was pretty much herself in game form.

Lupin was trying to think who to choose from however he chose Robert as the Italian reminded him of himself with the cocky yet caring personality, Makoto went for Mai and Ami was deciding between King and Daimon however since the timer ran out, it selected King. 

Lupin sulked, "Oh great... we have no chance... We are up against a gaming champion and someone who has loads of energy who loves to play games."

"Don't put yourself down, just try your best", smiled Makoto as she wants him to cheer up.

"Fujiko thrashed me on Pong and I couldn't get far in Space Invaders, Jigen's actually better at video games than me... Even Goemon surprisingly enough."

"Well... you've got me and Ami can always provide some tips."

He whined, "Ami didn't want me in the first place..."

While Lupin was right, Ami was too shy to mention it to Makoto however the brunette knew that her friend felt a little scared and uncomfortable that she had to team up with him as she had her eyes down.

Makoto gently hugged Ami and with her closed eyes contented, "It's okay Ami, you and Lupin make me so happy. He won't hurt you."

The background was automatically selected as they were talking during the 10 second countdown and the announcer in the game mentioned the characters that they were playing.

Minako yelled in a very masculine way, "Bring it on!"

It sounded so manly that Lupin expected a penis to come out from her skirt throbbing and was a bit startled, then again Minako loved competing and she would have happily get rid of any femininity if it means that she can win something.

Due to the random selection, it was Robert against Chinzu meaning that it was Lupin versus Rei. As Lupin was rotating the joystick and pressing the A button, Rei avoided the attack easily due to the short range while she attacked him with the Heaven's Way move.

Ami advised, "Try a Kubikiri Nage."

"A... _cosa_?", gasped Lupin as some random Italian slipped into his tongue.

Ami whispered to Lupin how to perform the attack where if he gets close to Rei, moving the joystick back and forth while pressing the D button a throw move will have performed. He managed to get close to Rei and performed the move throwing her towards the ground waiting to get up. Waiting for the right moment to strike, she whispered now just as soon as she got up and the invincibility worn off to kick and done said move.

With a few kicks and throws, Lupin managed to beat Rei with half of his health left and the next opponent was Yuri who was Usagi's character. Despite that Usagi was hammering down the buttons and moving the joystick like crazy, Lupin managed to take Ami's advice as Makoto put her head over his shoulder smiling that he is doing well while Rei and Minako were glaring at Usagi hoping for her to beat the lecherous pervert.

The master thief nearly managed to just about beat Yuri ready to press the A and C buttons with the joystick when Usagi managed to trigger the Yuri Chou Upper move knocking him out. As soon as the cheerful blonde was excited that she beat Lupin with very little strength left, she jumped up and down. He on the other hand was disappointed that he lost the match showing some frustration.

Lupin let go of the controls and growled, "Gahh..."

"You did your best and Ami helped you very well", smiled Makoto while putting her hand on his shoulder. 

Ami while looking on the floor quietly moped, "Arsène, it is just bad timing. It happens..."

Due to the selection, King replaced Robert meaning that Ami get to take her revenge. While Usagi was still smiling and a bit distracted, she did a couple of sneaky kicks causing Yuri to be knocked out.

"I was sooooo close", sobbed Usagi as she was wiping her right eye with a tissue.

Rei shouted to her ear, "You should have kept on your guard! Never celebrate too soon."

Since Lupin was out, he ended up watching the rest of the match that was Ami against Minako or King versus Athena, even though the blue haired girl was intelligent she on the other hand was not very good at games as she got knocked out as Minako kept spamming Teleportation and Psychic Barriers as Ami tried so hard to play strategically. Like it was two different gaming styles clashing with each other.

Makoto gritted her teeth that her best friend and the person that she has feelings for got knocked out fuelling her anger. It was rivalry between the brunette and the blonde haired girl as it was meant to be. The one who tells the truth versus the master liar. Her Zenigata to Minako's Lupin in a way.

There was just one problem, as soon as the animated sprite of Mai popped up bouncing her breasts that it aroused Lupin. It reminded him so much of both Fujiko and more so Makoto that Lupin was laughing with his eyes closed and then he was slabbing with a massive grin, his eyes wide open and moving his head up and down rapidly.

As she looked at Lupin and letting go of the controls, Makoto gasped, "Oh no... Lupin sweetheart's thirsty!"

"I've got a bottle of still water if Arsène needs to hydrate", dully spoke Ami.

Makoto replied back with her arms crossed and pouted, "Not that kind of thirsty, Ami..."

"Typical", muttered Rei.


	15. The Protest Lies Between Mars and Jupiter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a protest in Milan and it's about Sailor Moon. I've never heard of an anime being used for politics before but people can fight over anything these days. Yet all is not what it seems... Find out in "The Protest Lies Between Mars and Jupiter". Catch ya later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really struggled writing this chapter for some reason and it really shows, so I apologise for this. Even the chapter name was hard to think of and resorted to a Part II sounding name.
> 
> Sorry Sailor Moon fans is all I can say...

Jigen and Goemon got to watch all 200 episodes of Sailor Moon within the past few months, technically 199 episodes for the sharpshooter as soon as he saw Serenity who was basically Sailor Moon in a royal gown being naked for the final episode, he snarled and marched off to Milan.

His last words were before leaving the house, "Child pornography in a cartoon is so sick and disgusting."

Leaving Goemon to watch the final episode for himself as he had no issue or taboo with the subject even though he ended up crying throughout the episode. It turned out that watching the complete series was a waste of time as there was no solution to Lupin's problem. As for why Jigen left him at home was because he knew protests were not Goemon's thing and wanted him to relax doing his usual meditation, he just did not want the samurai being uncomfortable as Jigen did care about him and vice versa for Goemon.

...

There was a protest at Porta Sempione that it was so large that it covered part of the nearby park and Jigen had arrived at the scene. There was a paved road with bits of weeds, grass and moss popping up from the slabs and the white arch with very detailed engravings of events around the architecture as well as bronze statues at the top that were people with horses. The Arco della Pace was chosen by Jigen and the protesters as it was an important sight in the city, it was linked to both a past and a current adventure with Hemingway mentioning the arch as well as the original name being Porta Giovia, a rather fitting name considering Sailor Jupiter.

The sharpshooter sprinted towards the park and hid behind a large concrete barrier right next to a black walled vertical pillar as he got his binoculars out observing the protest at a safe distance since the protesters started from the big tree that on the right of Jigen's position.

There was a massive crowd with banners that said "PROIBIRE SAILOR MOON" chanting "Sailor Moon L'incorreggibile" of people of various backgrounds ranging from children to the elderly and everyone in between, there was also a smaller crowd with banners written "SALVARE SAILOR MOON" in pink ink that had love hearts drawn on them. While most of them were women with some of them dressed up as various members of the Sailor Senshi, there were a few men and non-binary people there as well. It managed to get the attention of various media outlets as vans arrived with camera crew and a few journalists were around split between male and female reporters.

One of the male reporters faced the camera holding his microphone, he had short black hair and was wearing a bright blue suit.

"We're here live in Milan and there's a protest at Porta Sempione. It seems to be on about an obscure animated series called Sailor Moon."

An frail elderly woman having a grey beehive hair style and a green cardigan as she grabbed the microphone angrily spoke, "We want to ban Sailor Moon as it is a bad influence towards people, the only people who like that show are pedophiles and people with sick imaginations."

"They have no manners or respect at all in that show, we don't want the next generation of people in life to act like them. More people should act like Lupen, a friendly and funny person", sighed an elderly woman with thin straw blonde hair going to her shoulders wearing a patterned netted dress.

A businessman having short brown hair with a grey suit and a blue tie moped, "I agree with Castellina here and with what Jigen said on the TV programme, I don't want what happened in the UK, America and Japan to happen to our Italy."

"Thanks to that show, no one can get a girlfriend any more as they are dating each other!", whined a young adult with scruffy brown curly hair wearing a thin white T-shirt and brown shorts as he was holding a small white plastic container with a straw coming out of it hinting that it was a cold drink.

One of the protesters was singing a song called "Planet O" except changing the word pirates to sailors and shouted, "That's what Sailor Moon and her friends do to people!"

The female journalist who had brown hair going to her neck and wearing a pale yellow dress approached one of the women dressed up as Sailor Moon. It was a well made attempt in terms of the costume and the very hard to imitate hair style however her eyes and face were much smaller than the animated character.

Just like Usagi she whined and cried, "Sailor Moon did nothing wrong, she's one of the most friendliest characters in history. She would even nurse and befriend a fly. Why would this stupid country want to ban a positive role model?"

After talking the Sailor Moon impersonator, the journalist went towards two blonde haired women. One had short cropped hair wearing thin grey trousers and a purple top as she was larger of the two. Not overweight but was slightly chubby. The other who was thinner had the hair going towards the sides of her stomach wearing a horizontally striped light and dark blue top, also had a very short mini skirt that only just covered her privates and barely covering her butt.

"Sailors Uranus and Neptune made us open about loving each other, they are a role model for our community", simultaneously spoke two blonde haired women as they held each others hands in love smiling towards each other.

There was a crowd of cosplayers who dressed up as all of the Sailor Senshi include ones that Lupin himself did not encounter such as a small child with short black hair wearing a white and purple costume as well as a woman with long green hair holding a staff, the latter just like Sailor Moon did not represent a planet. All of them looked very twitchy, a bit unsettled as they appeared to be massive fans and did not want the ban to happen.

They cheered in a nervous way, "We love Sailor Moon, the friendly Sailor Moon! We don't want her banned."

"Lupen is a sexist jerk, so are Jigen and Gammon. What he does with Margot Mine is disgusting!", growled a blue haired person that had feminine eyes yet the facial expressions were masculine that was wearing a yellow T-shirt and jeans making it hard to know what gender was the person.

Afterwards the female journalist squeezed past some fans and found someone who looked to be high profile. She had blonde hair that was going mouldy green as it was going down as the hair just reach the top of her thighs with parts that were on her face, had a thin orange top and wore some white shorts that went to her knees.

The blonde haired woman grabbed the microphone and shouted in a fast energetic pace, "If it wasn't for me watching Sailor Moon as I was growing up, I wouldn't be here to-daaay. Sailor Venus reminded me so much of me that I got to marry Lupin!"

"That's Rebecca all right...", sighed Jigen as he could tell who she was just by her jumping up and down in excitement.

As the female journalist was running past for one more person to talk to get her point of view, she bumped into a woman that was a brunette with hair going to her shoulders and was wearing a green dress with a belt around her stomach.

The reporter asked as she looked like someone that she saw before, "What about you Morea?"

"I'm not Sailor Jupiter!", screamed the brunette with her eyes closed out of anger. "Besides if it does get banned, it profits no one!"

Jigen spied out of his binoculars and muttered, "Was that Fujiko? Eh... I don't care."

There was an elderly man with a dark blue suit and wearing a that came out of an unknown black car however he did not look elderly, looking much younger than someone his age. Like he had either botox, wearing a mask or caked in make up as he strode straight towards the camera with a smile.

The male reporter asked him, "Prime Minister Bellincioni, give us your views on this."

Bellincioni was confidently giving his lengthy speech however he was mumbling and quacking the speech with his very smug face as a response however the words "vote for me", "listen to the people" as well as "only I get to be with the girls in bed" could be made out within the noise. There were loud cheers from the "PROIBIRE SAILOR MOON" crowd and boos from the "SALVARE SAILOR MOON" crowd as a result.

Zenigata searched and searched for Lupin in the crowds however he had trouble finding him as he could easily be disguised. As he was weaving through the protesters for both the people who want to ban and want to save Sailor Moon, he even squeezed in a comical fashion into a narrow gap with his body being as flat as a pancake so he could get past. This caught the attention of the female reporter as she knew that he was so high profile, his word could influence the entire decision of the country.

She asked, "What's your opinion on Sailor Moon, Inspector Zenigata of Interpol?"

"Never heard of it!", shouted Zenigata as he was stressed looking for Lupin as he turned his head from one side to the other and back again.

"Well did you watch any programmes lately?"

"Well... I watched a cartoon when I was in a coffee shop looking for Lupin and it caused me to sob heavily, it was at an early morning. It reminded me of Laura and the ending at the warehouse gave me too many upsetting memories...", he sobbed as tears were slowly dropping from his eyes as he looked down towards the feet of the person next to him.

The female reporter put her arm on Zenigata's shoulder and out of concern breathed out, "We didn't mean to upset you..."

"That's where Marta went to London where she met an Interpol officer!", pointed out one of the Sailor Moon fans out of ignorance.

Zenigata misheard Marta who was Minako's name in Italian as morte the word for death and just fled the scene in a panic before finding out the meaning of Sailor Moon thinking that someone was going to die in London from Interpol.

"There we have it, Zazà found Sailor Moon too upsetting. I'm Loredana Lunati, reporting from Milan."

With the inspector dashing away from the scene and the protest still going on, the Sailor Mars cosplayer who was stood by the Arco della Pace got out a bow from the right side and an arrow from the left side of her. She prepared the bow by stretching her arm out and was aiming by the trees of the park, then stretching back to get the strength and very quickly fired the arrow.

The arrow flew towards the direction of Jigen and it managed to hit him on the top of his left arm.

Jigen yelped, "Damnit!"

With a glint in his uncovered eye, Jigen saw a man with green spiky hair next to the Sailor Mars cosplayer who hurt him. It was not enough to see in complete clarity however since he was wearing a black T-shirt, it was enough to know that it was the store owner. Both of them ran towards the park as they saw the sharpshooter pull out the arrow that drops of blood were coming out and rubbing his arm where the wound is while the protesters move forward out of the park and towards the street. The owner pulled out a gun from his pocket, what appears to be a Mauser C96 with what appears to be taped with a lock of feminine black hair one side of the grip and the other side what appears to be a franc.

The shop owner snarled, "Give up Daisuke Jigen, the world needs Sailor Moon."

"The world doesn't need annoying hyperactive teenagers who act like babies!", yelled Jigen.

Just as soon as the word "babies" was heard, the shopkeeper fired multiple bullets from his gun however quickly Jigen dodged them as the pillar was protecting him and only two ended up on the other side as he missed nearly all the shots.

"You know I never liked Lupen, he's too old fashioned. Gentleman thieves were so 1960s."

"Sometimes it pays to respect the classics as they have more character than modern trash!"

Likewise Jigen fired back with his magnum however just as the bullet was travelling towards the person, the owner got out a metal cigarette case and held it exactly where the bullet was going to fire protecting himself. Since the sharpshooter did not expect that he gasped out of a surprise.

The owner apathetically spoke, "Sailor Moon is a classic."

"No way man, Beethoven is a classic. A Fistful of Dollars is a classic. Sailor Moon is just plain trash", muttered the sharpshooter.

A man wearing a white robe sneaked up behind the store owner and the cosplayer as they were ready to fire their weapons towards Jigen who was hidden behind the pillar. With the corner of his eye, he turned slowly towards the mysterious person. As sharp as the sword, he waved it two strokes diagonally and two strokes the other direction. The sword went back into the pouch.

All of a sudden, the gun that the shopkeeper had was split into two and his shirt was torn apart showing his pale overweight belly out in the public as he was embarrassed that he was trying to cover it with his hands and his eyes were dilated. The Sailor Mars cosplayer looked at the owner with a grunt except her bow was also split making it unusable with her eyes in shock and her mouth wide open gasping.

The samurai nodded and turned his back on them walking away from the park, Jigen saw it all and knew that it was Goemon who came to help him. While he knew that he did not had to, there was that hunch that his partner was in danger and Goemon came to the event to help him on his own terms. Also it was a relief for the samurai as he fought the closest person to the woman of his head, Rei Hino aka Sailor Mars.

Very luckily the local police that were at the scene approached the Rei lookalike and arrested her as well as the owner for damaging public property. As for Jigen and Goemon, they just left the scene as they had a feeling that Sailor Moon's days in Italy might just be numbered with what they did today.

...

A few days later as Inspector Zenigata got towards the plane with a frown that he was unable to find Lupin anywhere in Italy despite seeing Jigen and Goemon there, the government declared Sailor Moon to be banned from the country. As a bonus due to overwhelming support from Milan and surrounding areas in Italy, there will also be a day dedicated to Lupin the 3rd. March 3rd became a holiday in the Lombardy region of Italy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Prime Minister is a parody/caricature of Silvio Berlusconi as Lupin often had either parodies or even politicians themselves being included.


	16. Corrupted Memories of a Master Thief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While I go back and think to my previous adventures, something doesn't seem right when trying to remember them. It's like things somehow got changed... Find out in "Corrupted Memories of a Master Thief". Catch ya later.

Lupin was lying on his bed trying to sleep however the thoughts of the Sailor Senshi were plaguing his mind, he felt that he had to do something. Every single thing that he has tried so far has spectacularly failed but there was one thing that he tried and it got close. It was the dream where the gang were fighting the Sailor Senshi and he knows that his strength lied in his mind.

Fighting fire with fire did not work however there were alternatives to fighting and reasoning, that was a mind game. Lupin thought by going back towards his memories that his mind will correct itself and the Sailor Senshi will disappear as they did not exist in any previous memory up to the bar caper, unless it was to do with Cagliostro. While normally he thinks about the present or even the near future, the past remained the only solution to this problem.

He muttered in his bed, "It's not like me but I need to fight these dreams with memories."

...

Lupin, Jigen and Goemon were in a truck heading out as they finished another caper with Jigen being dressed up as a chef and unusually Lupin dressed in a brown jacket. As they were driving, Goemon noticed something unusual in the distance. They stopped by at a Japanese temple and the samurai was the first to get out of the car.

"It is unusually windy and dark for this time of year."

Lupin and Jigen soon followed as all three looked at something rather strange. There were five girls dressed up in the Sailor outfits and all had their back turned on the gang.

Jigen shouted, "Who the hell are they?"

The dumpling blonde turned towards them with a big smile as they were annoyed or in Lupin's mind gob-smacked.

"I am the princess of the Moon. I want people to be soooo happy, I want to be friends with everyone! I'm Usagi Tsukino but people call me Sailor Moon."

She slipped on the wooden platform and fell to the ground screaming in pain. As soon as she stopped crying, the blue haired girl turned them and quietly spoke.

"I have vast knowledge and training to become a doctor. My water powers might come in handy depending on the situation. I am referred to as Ami Mizuno or my official title Sailor Mercury."

She was too shy to explain more as she blushed looking her head towards the wooden floor as the long black hair woman turned and bowed towards the three gentlemen as she sat down, she presented herself close to Goemon's meditation phase.

"I am a traditional priestess of the Hikawa Shrine. I can sense danger and use my fire-power or my bow in a pinch. Just don't piss me off otherwise I will shout at you. They call me Rei Hino otherwise known as Sailor Mars."

The fourth person to introduce turned towards them was pissed off with her eyebrows down yet she had a sly smile on her face knowing that there was more than what it seems.

"I am the soldier of thunder, love and courage. I'll protect the ones that I love and punish those who deserve it. I am Sailor Jupiter! You might call me Makoto Kino if I trust you." She then peacefully smiled as she looked at the face of the brown jacketed thief, "Do you want some cake?"

Finally a long blonde haired girl swung rapidly as she made a peace sign as she jumped up and down swaying her hips.

"I'm the Goddess of Love who wants everyone to fall in love under my charm and looks. They say the power of love is a courageous thing. I'm so energetic that I can run a marathon in first place and still play volleyball. I sing like Madonna with the moves of Beyonce as I'm adored by everyone who loves my songs, I'm a famous idol after all. Lalala. What was I talking about? Oh yeah. I am the guardian of love and beauty Minako Aino otherwise known as the superhero Sailor V and the Sailor Guardian Sailor Venus."

Jigen exclaimed, "Something's not right, I didn't expect five messed up girls here man."

"You're right Jigen, let's get out of here!", shouted Lupin with his eyes closed and his mouth wide open as he faced his partner in crime.

They got back in a quick hurry, reversed the truck and headed towards the other direction however unlucky for them Makoto used the power of the wind and her thunderbolts, Ami was making the weather rain and Rei fired a fireball directly towards the engine of the truck. All three of them could do was look shocked by what just happened.

...

Lupin in his blue jacket was at the Twin Towers, he heard about Marco Polo and along with Jigen went there looking for a hacker. They reached what appears to be an old underground factory. Lupin put on a disguise where he was blond with combed hair, glasses, moustache and a rugged beard that matched the colour of his hair. He heard a noise of someone getting up from bed, feet tapping was made.

He moved closer towards the metal stairs for a better look, the conditions were terrible. There were just boxes, a bed, a couple of desks, a flimsy metal chair and a laptop. He thought no one deserves to live like this, not even prisoners. There was someone coming out of the shadows as he smiled, she was walking very slowly moving her head from side to side, a bit like a zombie.

A light shined towards the creature and it revealed to be a blue haired girl wearing a school uniform in white and blue.

Jigen thought as he saw from above, "The hacker's a girl?"

Lupin got a better look as he walked towards the light so both could get a better look. The blue haired girl was shy showing a tiny frown however he sulked instead of maintaining the smile so he could know the hacker better.

"You're not the Ami that I'm looking for...", he sighed.

He turned his back, sighed, went up the metal stairs and exited the room knowing that Ami Mizuno had replaced Ami Enan. Something was not right about the memory as he expected a red head girl in the room rather than a blue haired girl. Jigen was surprised that his friend was not helping her, then again he did not like women anyway.

Jigen asked, "You're not helping her? That's a surprise coming from you."

"She's not the hacker Jigen...", sighed Lupin as he breathed out removing his mask.

His partner smiled knowing that the thief was acting more like his earlier more apathetic days than the softer touch that he was known for in recent times.

The sharpshooter suggested as smoke blew from his mouth, "I think we should try something else, like an EMP."

"Yeah, by cutting off the power supply and the servers Marco Polo will no longer function", calmly spoke Lupin as he clicked his fingers.

It seemed just as Lupin finished the sentence, both himself and Jigen were at complete darkness. They scrambled around their pockets looking for something that produces light however they could not find any and sighed knowing that they were trapped in the factory.

...

Lupin was at Italy and was about to get married. While there were a bunch of guests that turned up, there were three in particular that he knew best. Jigen was there with his right hand on his beard looking bored as he knew that he hated weddings while Goemon just had his eyes closed meditating, Fujiko with her auburn hair shorter than usual in a knot with a red dress and a black rose was pouting as she was thinking that it should have been "Lupin and I getting married" with an expensive ring on her finger.

Zenigata stormed in as he kicked the door open with his heavy feet, he breathed heavily as he rushed to get to the wedding on time otherwise his nemesis would have been married.

Lupin smirked, "Hiya Pops! You made it after all."

"Stop the wedding!", shouted Zenigata reaching his hand with fury.

Lupin took a look at his future wife, gulped and screamed. It was such a surprise and not in a good way as his shoulders were tensed up, his eyes and his body shaky. He expected Rebecca to pop up however a different blonde popped up in her place in the white wedding dress.

The blonde grinned with her eyes up, "Hi Lupin! This wedding's going great and you got me, the Goddess of Love, the reincarnation of Venus as your future wife Minako Aino Lupin."

Rapidly exchanging looks, the master thief looked the blonde superheroine and the inspector and got his hands out. He knew exactly what to do, under-aged marriages were not Lupin's thing and he knew it. He wanted to do the right thing in this situation next to saying the wedding's cancelled.

Lupin whined and cried, "Arrest me Pops! I don't want to marry Minako!"

Again something was not right at all, it seemed so far the memories have been replaced with people of similar characteristics such as the two Amis and Rebecca for Minako. Regardless Zenigata threw the handcuffs at him with a smile as Minako was furious that the wedding got cancelled.

With his eyes closed as he was carted away with the inspector he whined, "Right, I'll try something else. I've got loads of adventures that I have in my head."

...

Lupin and Fujiko are inside a rocket as it was ready to blast off, there was a countdown. 3, 2, 1. Blast off. As they sat down in the spacious cockpit, the engines were roaring and the rocket was moving upwards.

Something went wrong with the memory as instead of the rocket tunnelling down the Earth or descending back down, the rocket managed to lift off as it was lifting from a pool of water as popcorn was ejecting from the flames. As it was getting further and further away from the ground and closer to the end of the atmosphere, it was getting worrying for both of them as they were holding each other in fright as they stood up. While Lupin prepared for any eventuality, his lover however was not.

Fujiko as she was shaking screamed, "Lupin! I want to get off!"

"Yeah, I didn't expect us to _actually_ go to the Moon", sighed Lupin.

The rocket successfully went into orbit as it left Earth heading towards the Moon without making any noise, apart from any scuttling that was from the cockpit as Lupin and Fujiko looked at the view that they only saw once and that's when Fantomas Mark III did his global warming scheme. They both smiled as they got to see a view that only a few got to see in their own eyes outside of pictures, films and TV shows.

The brunette thought to herself, "This is the person that I love, Lupin's finally doing something romantic for me and not something perverted. I don't want him to know that."

"I never thought that this would happen in my lifetime, Fujicakes and I off to the Moon", as Lupin did the same.

What was left of the rocket managed to land onto the satellite successfully. There saw something strange when they landed, there was an ancient palace resembling something what little was left from the ruins of an old city in Syria as with its sharp pillars, multiple arches with an unusual dome at the top both of them thinking that it might have been a mosque so people could pray. They got out and had a look since all Lupin thought that was up there was just a rocky surface, he even had doubts regarding the US flag being there.

The brunette was very annoyed with Lupin leaving them stuck on the Moon as all he wanted was a kiss from her as they promised however the only expression she made were folded arms with a pout. Not even Pops could chase them as he was back on Earth.

Fujiko sighed, "I guess we are stuck up here for the rest of our lives..."

"It might not be bad after all Fujiko-chan, there might be jewellery and diamonds in there", smiled the pink jacketed Lupin as his cartoon face dropped down.

The brunette gasped, "Did you just say jewellery and diamonds?"

Fujiko ran towards the mysterious palace not knowing what kind of danger might lurk in there, he on the other hand just shrugged as his sanity was slowly losing.

Lupin grumbled, "Fujiko-chan? I can tell that they are starting to overwrite my nickname for Fujiko!"

The red jacketed thief ran after her that was not easy considering the lighter gravity as he was hopping towards the palace adjusting towards the changes. They manage to walking down a hallway and opened a door. Fujiko's eyes were dazzling as she saw necklaces, diamonds, emeralds, sceptres as she dived straight towards the loot. The four Sailor Senshi all wearing white dresses gave a funny look towards Fujiko as she was playing and spreading around the jewels in complete happiness.

Lupin asked, "Usagi, Ami, Rei, Minako, what are you four doing here?"

"I didn't know that you had other girlfriends Lupin!", yelled Fujiko.

He sighed as he had his hands out, "They are not my girlfriends Fujiko, I wouldn't stoop that low dating teenagers."

Lupin thought the Sailor Senshi have ruined what could have been an alternative happy memory where he could have got a kiss from Fujiko on the Moon as he had his arms crossed just like she was earlier. The blonde could sense that something was wrong and wanted to put things right.

Usagi smiled, "Don't worry Fujiko-chan, I'm not in love with Loopy. This is my home."

"I thought your home was at Azabu-Juban, this is getting weird", thought Lupin as he had his hands on his chin.

Something was also strange, Makoto was not in the memory while the other girls were. The scheming brunette saw an object and it was a golden mirror as she grabbed Lupin's jacket and then pointed towards it as she was after the thing like the rest of the jewellery. While the master thief dashed off towards the mirror to take, Fujiko went towards the Sailor Senshi to distract them.

With her finger pointing towards the exit, she angrily spoke, "I want you girls to get out of my palace."

"Don't you want to look at the mirror first Fujiko?", suggested Minako.

Usagi cheered as she had her shoulders on the brunette, "Mina-chan's right. You look so dreamy Fujiko-chan and I know why Loopy wants you."

Fujiko nodded and then smirked just as Lupin got the golden mirror and placed it near her position. First Lupin looked at the mirror and he was himself, with his red jacket as he smiled. Very quickly he was pulling funny faces and his perverted grins that had no issues showing. Then the Sailor Senshi were in front of the mirror, there was no reflection at all unlike the thief that was unusual.

Thinking that it was just them and took no notice, Fujiko looked at the mirror and she screamed.

"Lupin!"

Something was not right regarding Fujiko's reflection, it looked different somehow...

...

As soon as he turned towards Fujiko to get a better look, Lupin in his red jacket was in a hot air balloon alongside Jigen, Goemon and Fujiko as she wore a yellow top with pockets. They were waving goodbye towards an elderly Japanese air force pilot who was in a World War II plane.

Lupin smiled, "Take care, Kimihiro-san."

"You too Lupin", sharply nodded Kimihiro and saluted towards the master thief.

The Japanese air force pilot flew away towards his comrades as it just left the gang being in the hot air balloon moving towards the nearest populated island so they can do another caper. Fujiko turned towards Lupin as the three were just staring into the night sky gazing at the stars.

She asked, "What about the treasure?"

"It doesn't matter when you have something more valuable", smiled Lupin.

Something was not right as Lupin touched Fujiko's shoulder and then her side, he had a quick look at the brunette. Turns out that it was not Fujiko but it was Makoto. While this caused Lupin to startle as he gasped, she put her hands on top of Lupin's hands with a gentle smile knowing that it was okay and he was just surprised.

Makoto beamed, "The Southern Cross, it's such a romantic view."

Jigen just shrugged regarding the events that just happened.

"It's nothing compared to your eyes", as Lupin looked at Makoto's green eyes that were just like emeralds in his view.

"Dawww..."

Lupin and Makoto being close together as he put her shoulder with her hands closed looked towards the stars as they glimmered at the view. The brunette gave a quick kiss towards Lupin making him feeling really happy as he did one of those grins.

Despite being happy, Lupin thought to himself, "It pains me to say it but there must be a memory that doesn't have Fujiko."

...

Lupin in his pink jacket had arrived at an American football field ready to face Inspector Zenigata who was really annoyed by the actions of the master thief. He was looking at his watch then he was whistling to himself. Like a charging bull, Zenigata marched from the entrance all the way to the middle of the field looking angry. No, very angry as he grunted and snarled by every footstep that he made.

They stood looking at each other, Lupin was relaxed and pleased for him to turn up while for Pops, it was fury as he felt that the thief went too far by murdering someone even though he was actually innocent. Sometimes there was that doubt whether Lupin could do something like that but not today as the only thing on his mind was to get rid of Lupin as he frowned with his eyebrows down.

Zenigata growled, "Lupin, today is going to be your last day."

"I knew that it'll be down to us two", smiled Lupin.

Out of his hidden pocket in his trench coat, the frustrated inspector got out his Colt gun.

"Let's start."

Zenigata fired the first shot however it turned out that Lupin replaced himself with an inflatable copy as he quickly moved towards the stands. As his rival turned towards the direction of the master thief, a surprise reaction came from Lupin. He was scared with very tiny yet cross-eyed pupils in his eyes. It was like Cagliostro affected his mind and his Pink Jacket days was when he was trying to recover from the head injuries and concussions. A shot was fired and the head came off as it flew towards the back of one of the seats.

Lupin being headless ran away while Zenigata was waving his handcuffs around ready to throw them towards the thief.

"Do you think that I'll fall for that?", he shouted.

The handcuffs flew towards Lupin and managed to handcuff his legs, it was again another surprise for Lupin as his rival's skills were improving causing his head to pop up and went down towards the floor of the stands. Due to the skills of slipping away from handcuffs, it only took a few moments for him to be free.

He smirked as he threw the handcuffs, "Back at ya."

In his mind, it was so far so good as everything so far as just as he remembered it. The dialogue might not be exact however it was enough to give the idea what was going to happen. It was actually a good memory for him to choose as a showdown between him and Pops would have been his preferred way if he had to die outside of Goemon killing him.

As the handcuffs were heading towards Zenigata's direction, a tiara went and sliced through the handcuffs like it was the Zantetsuken.

Zenigata grunted, "Huh?"

Alongside Zenigata he saw Sailor Moon, Ami, Rei, Minako and Makoto all together all being annoyed and pissed off with Lupin. Unusually the girls looked different, like they were a completely different group but only knew who they were just that there were five people. Sailor Moon had a pink uniform, the dumplings on her head were replaced by yellow bunny ears like the Playboy magazines and larger eyes than usual, she already had large eyes to being with. Ami had yellow hair with locks covering part of her face and thick framed glasses wearing a white lab coat. Rei had darker skin resembling someone from the Philippines rather than Japan wearing a black gown and was a red head instead of her black hair with the purple hint.

Minako received the most changes looked more masculine with her facial expressions, a chubbier face more so than Usagi that even affected her legs and her arms, also she had black hair yet retaining her red bow. Her breasts were larger due to the larger build yet still smaller than Makoto. Even though the rest of the Sailor Senshi did not notice, she was even taller than Makoto who was the tallest of the Sailor Senshi however still smaller than Lupin or Zengiata as Minako was just a few millimetres smaller than Zenigata and close to Goemon's height. Makoto while being the closest resemblance to herself wearing a green dress had a really long chin rather than her smooth chin and had larger eyelashes, she looked more like a knockoff to someone that they know had either Lupin or Zenigata noticed.

The Sailor Senshi and Zenigata all shouted, "Lupin!"

"Oh no... Nothing is going right at all...", sighed Lupin with his eyes really big with a trembling lip.

Getting really desperate, Lupin wanted to continue the memory and if he kills the Sailor Senshi, even better. He was firing his Walther P38 and Zenigata was firing from his Colt. There was determination coming from Lupin as he had his eyebrows down and a fixed frown as bullets were being exchanged between each other and hitting towards the nearest objects yet narrowly missing each other. He hid behind one of the stands as the concrete from the wall was breaking away from the barrage of bullets.

Lupin yelled as he threw his left arm downwards, "You girls control me for far too long, now you're messing up my own memories!"

"We want to protect you and try to make you better!", shouted the Sailor Senshi in confidence.

He bellowed out as he looked away from them, "Not this crap again!"

More bullets were getting exchanged between Lupin and Zenigata as they were firing until the clips ran out then reloading as Lupin hid behind the bullet-shot barrier and Zenigata behind the goal posts. The Sailor Senshi were in between the crossfire as neither took any notice as it was a bitter duel between the master thief and the inspector as they were serving past bullets.

The blonde haired Ami stuttered as she looked down, "I'm scared..."

"It's okay Ami, I'm scared too", cried Sailor Moon.

Sadly for Lupin, his Walther P38 was running low on ammo as more bullets were fired than the intended memory. There was an issue that he thought, if he did his death then Sailor Moon would just use her healing spell. There had to be a Plan B...

He gritted his teeth grinding away and at the top of his voice shouted, "Pops, if you want anyone to shoot it's them by the side of you!"

The inspector looked around and saw the five girls, the only thing that was on his mind was the built up rage that he still had inside him. This was the perfect time for Lupin to leave as Pops was too busy. While Lupin ran out of the American football field, a furious Zenigata was dealing with the Sailor Senshi as he was firing his Colt towards the largely built Minako and the redheaded Filipino. Yet he managed to fire landing straight towards their clothes, right in the arm for Rei and up Minako's orange frilly skirt literally just nearly her fleshy butt.

"Let me decide the next memory!", growled Rei.

...

Lupin was at the street when steel balls were being launched out of a bus, they were attacking him. There was something wrong with his face as he felt a pain coming from his mouth as he had it opened. As soon as he put his hand on his face with his eyes shut, some steel balls landed directly towards the injured man, one that went towards his stomach yet many avoided him. The last ball targeted his head and then suddenly he was knocked out towards the ground.  
It seems that the Sailor Senshi were there however only Usagi and Makoto were upset by the events as Rei give a smirk, Ami was emotionless with her blank expression and Minako was angry as she grabbed one of the steel balls, then threw it directly towards one of the hypnotised baseball players as it was coming from the bus knocking him out.

Usagi screamed as she saw Lupin on the ground, "Loopy's getting hurt and he's got toothache!"

"Poor Lupin sweetheart... I don't like this memory and neither does he...", moped Makoto as she sat down next to and looking at him stroking his face where the pain was coming from.

Usagi moaned as she looked as Rei, "Can we have a nicer and a happier memory?"

"Fine...", muttered Rei as she shook her head in disappointment.

...

Lupin was having a bath that was full of hot coffee. Apparently it was one of his plans so he could take some treasure that was located in a volcano however in reality, he was just him being really relaxed, so much so that he was in a trance like someone smoking cannabis before the withdrawn symptoms kick in.

He heard the door about to be opened. Normally he would have been twitchy as he had no idea who would have come, Fujiko would have given him pleasure while Zenigata was his cue to get out of the bath. To his surprise instead of Jigen and Goemon that barged in, it was the Sailor Senshi yet Lupin kept his dopey eyes and his massive grin. In the state that he was in, Lupin could have had Zenigata barged in and still would have not minded.

Makoto and Usagi took one look at Lupin and they felt so happy, their eyes were lit up in delight, the expression that he gave them was infectious for them. Ami on the other hand had one look at Lupin then looked away as she felt sick and disgusted at the sight of the naked thief. Agreeing with the blue haired girl, Rei snarled towards Lupin and then doing what Makoto normally does by giving her a hug as she looked at each other. Minako at first imitated the bun-headed blonde then decided to look at Rei instead as her fiery eyes and hair caught her attention more.

Just like Lupin's expression Makoto blissed in a dorkish way, "Lupin sweetheart's such a hunk!"

"Oooh... I wanna date Loopy!", glimmered Usagi holding her hands together as shortly after she squeed in delight.

Rei shouted towards Usagi as she faced her, "Don't you have Mamoru already Usagi?!"

Lupin drank the hot coffee that was in the mug, it was not just him that had hot coffee however...

...

Lupin had arrived at Scotland Yard that was a glass based office building as he was going to retrieve the File M123 as he had a device on him planted by someone otherwise he will die. Going through the back door, he put on his Zenigata disguise on and made it towards the commissioner's office. While Lupin and the commissioner were talking about police business such as corruption within the Flying Squad and ways for being more friendly towards civilians, the real Zenigata busted open the door breaking the hinges as he kicked the door down.

Lupin chuckled, "These disguises that Special Branch are making are getting better."

"Haha! You never thought that I'll be here Lupin!", yelled Zenigata.

The disguised Lupin pointed towards his rival and shouted, "I'm Zenigata and he's Lupin."

"No! You're Lupin, I'm Zenigata", shouted back Zenigata towards his disguised self.

A police officer of the Metropolitan Police barked towards the open entrance as he had some news to deliver.

"Sir! There's someone else claiming to be Zenigata!"

"Wh... What?", exclaimed the two Zenigatas as well as the commissioner.

The disguised person walked in firmly pouting and unhappy that Lupin was disguised as Zenigata. Even though it was one of Lupin's tricks to get the secure file, she felt that he was being dishonest instead of just sneaking in to obtain the document.

Zenigata yelled while pointing towards the person in front of him, "You must be Jigen!"

"Shut up! Are you calling me Jigen?", replied someone with a deep feminine voice as he shook his head. "I'm not Goemon or Fujiko either."

"No no no... Lupin's over there!" Zenigata shook his head rapidly and in a daze asked, "Maybe you're him?"

"No I'm Zenigata!", yelled Lupin as he pointed towards himself angrily.

The deep feminine Zenigata shouted, "Well he's not Zenigata and neither am I!"

"Stop playing around, one of you three has to be the Interpol inspector!", yelled the police commissioner with his arms stretched out.

Jigen and Goemon dressed up as Zenigata looked at the queue trying to get into the commissioner's office, as the sharpshooter breathed out he turned towards the samurai to think of what to do.

Jigen dully spoke, "Right, we might has well steal the file. Sounds like Lupin's going to be distracted for a while."

"Agreed", nodded Goemon.

As the three Zenigatas claim to be the real one as they were shouting at each others faces and waving their arms even though actually two mentioned with the one side skirting the issue, a fourth one walked in with a fixed frown.

A harsh yet slightly whiny feminine voice dully spoke, "No, they are all false as myself is the real Inspector Zenigata."

Shortly afterwards the frown raised to a devious smile as the person by the door knows something.

"Uhh... There's one more?", asked the commissioner as shortly afterwards he fainted.

All four of the people dressed up as Zenigata looked at each other with disbelief, one was Lupin doing what he does, one was the real Zenigata and the other two they did not even know. Then out of the blue another Inspector Zenigata came in being very calm and collected however looking towards the eyes showed fear and nerves.

A soft feminine voice walked towards the commissioner on the floor and saluted, "Commissioner, I identify myself as Inspector Koichi Zenigata from the ICPO and they are all imposters as they are planning to steal a secure file from this building."

Another Zenigata barged in waving his handcuffs with a sinister smile being very excited, like when he knows that Lupin is in his grasp.

A musky tomboy voice exclaimed, "No, I'm the real Inspector Zenigata of Interpols. Those are all phoney and you're under arrest Lupin!"

Finally one more Zenigata walked into the room with his eyes blinking in delight with his hands by his ear.

"They are being silly, I'm Zeniyata!", giggled in a high pitched feminine voice.

The memory was getting out of control as it started fine then changed when Jigen and Goemon were replaced with what appears to be someone else. All seven people were looking at each other claiming to be Inspector Zenigata however only one of them is, one is Lupin and the others they do not know.

Lupin as Zenigata shouted in his voice and raised his hand up, "Hold up! There are only suppose to be four Inspector Zenigatas here, not seven!"

"That's right, there's not even six members of Lupin's gang", replied Zenigata. Then he counted with his fingers and looking at them explained, "There's Lupin, Jigen, Goemon, sometimes Fujiko. I'm stumped..."

Lupin wanted to stop the memory however for some reason, he was unable to change as he was pressing a button on the trench coat thinking that it was an off button. The commissioner got up and all seven Inspector Zenigatas were lined up as they have to identify which one was the real inspector, they all had the same pose with his butt chin out with his eyes closed looking up. He was very nervous pacing himself up and down by the shock that seven people were dressed up as the same person.

"This is getting too weird...", sighed Zenigata to himself in his thoughts.

The commissioner as he was stressed out asked, "Zenimatta... No... Beniyatta... Ah... Zenigata!"

"Yes sir!", shouted five out of the seven Zenigatas with one managed to say it in a quiet voice and one did not claim to be the person.

"This is too complex, let's throw them all in the cell until we can determine which one is the real Inspector Zenigata."

The deep feminine Zenigata sighed, "A prison cell?"

Very quickly one of the Zenigatas removed the disguise by pulling its mask and it turned out to be Makoto, the only one who did not claim to be the person. Likewise, three others removed their disguises who were Ami, Usagi and Rei as they smiled.

The commissioner screamed as he found Ami and Usagi so strange, "Gah! I've never seen people like that before in my life!"

"They must be aliens commissioner, no one except the brunette look like they belong on this planet", replied the actual Zenigata in an awkward way looking away from them. "That leave me being Zenigata!"

Lupin shouted, "No way, I'm Inspector Zenigata!"

"Damn you, you bastard Lupin! I'm Zenigata!", yelled the tomboy Zenigata while he was waving his handcuffs around.

Suddenly Jigen and Goemon showed up, unusually considering the memory they were not disguised as Zenigata. The sharpshooter held in his left hand a document with the writing "M123" while the samurai just made a blank expression however in his eyes showed annoyance regarding the multiple Zenigatas.

Jigen shouted, "We've got the M123 File Lupin, let's go!"

"Which one is Lupin again?", sighed the commissioner.

"He's Zenigata", pointed Makoto to the one nearest to herself then pointed towards the inspector closest to commissioner, "He's Lupin", she finally pointed towards the Zenigata that was in between Usagi and Rei, "She's Minako."

"Way to go Makoto", sighed Lupin in his head.

Minako being ignorant bellowed, "Don't listen to her, I'm Inspector Zenigata of Interpols."

"Why won't people listen to me? I always try to tell the truth...", sighed the brunette.

Very quickly by mistake Jigen grabbed the trench coat of the real Inspector Zenigata and they dashed out of the room with Pops making a bewildered look on his face. Lupin sighed as he got the wrong person and meant that his escape from Scotland Yard just got harder, not it minded him since he liked the extra challenge.

Lupin explained, "Oh and commissioner? That person there is an imposter. It is Interpol, not Interpols."

The police officers rapidly took Minako away as she was kicking and screaming as she disliked the police due to her hyperactive behaviour clashing with a calm and peaceful society. As the blonde haired woman went, the commissioner shook hands with Lupin finally relieved that the nonsense had finished.

"Welcome Inspector Zenigata! Well it took long enough but we got the result at the end."

While Lupin falsely smiled, deep down he was worried. There was an explosive device planted on him wrapped around his waist and knows that he does not have much time as by now and had the memory not been altered, he would have been down to Heathrow Airport or one of the other airports around the area to get back towards the mansion in time. Best thing that he hoped if he did die was it to be Sailor Senshi free.

A voice on the speaker shouted, "Commissioner! The cell has been broke through by some sort of mysterious force!"

"What?", asked the commissioner.

"It is just unexplainable but they took out some of the officers. Five women are heading our way and they are very angry."

Lupin gulped and dashed out of the commissioner's office as he wanted to catch up with Jigen and Goemon while avoiding the wrath of the Sailor Senshi.

...

Lupin with his blue jacket and Jigen just robbed a bank being really happy with the thief's mouth really out, enough that it could swallow anything as he held two heavy bags full of coins while the sharpshooter made a massive smirk carrying a suitcase full of notes with a few flying out of the not very secure case as the heist was really successful. Not one alarm bell rang from the half marble and half peach coloured stone bank that looked like that it was built just before the Second World War. They were heading towards the iconic yellow Fiat as it was parked by the end of the street near a rundown glass fronted apartment block with tears coming from the protective cloth near the windows when Zenigata popped up in their view as the bags blocked Lupin's vision.

As always the inspector yelled, "Lupin! This was the third bank that you robbed this week!"

"Well 3 is my lucky number Pops, a shame that it can't be said about your lucky number!", smiled Lupin as he looked at Zenigata's furious frown.

They were so close to the Fiat as the older police officer was right behind them when all of a sudden a brunette with a green apron popped up in their view as the table and chairs from the nearest small take out restaurant really blocked their exit from Zenigata.

Lupin asked in an annoyed tone, "Makoto, what are you doing here?"

"I made you a lovely Margarita pizza for you, Lupin sweetheart", she smiled.

The pizza that she was holding was made of buffalo mozzarella, San Marzano plum tomatoes, 00 soft flour, natural Neapolitan yeast, sea salt. In other words, a traditional pizza within the area as the cheese melted towards the tomato base. Knowing her, it was handmade with her heart.

It was a choice for Lupin. Keep going with all the money, get into the Fiat and drive off or have a pizza with Makoto. Since the brunette was blocking Lupin's way as it was a narrow walkway and he did feel hungry by looking at the yummy pizza as he was licking his lips, he threw the first bag of money directly to Zenigata as he dived towards the bag just able to grab it as he went down towards the ground. Likewise Lupin threw the second bag and it landed directly towards Zenigata's back unable to get up. He grabbed the suitcase from Jigen who growled as a result of the snatching and threw that in front of the first money bag.

Jigen yelled raising his arms, "You gave all that money to Pops for a frigging pizza?!"

"It just looked so delicious Jigen", smirked Lupin as he looked towards him then towards Makoto. Then under his breath, he gritted, "Damn you Makoto, you really know how to get me."

Had the memory went to plan, both Lupin and Jigen made off with the money as they drove out of Napoli then bumped off the main road by the mafia where Fujiko was inside as the passenger. As Lupin and Jigen left the car, the mafiaso got out of their car to look out for them while Fujiko gets into the Fiat that still has the money and drives off with it.

...

Lupin was in a blue racing suit with a white stripe down the middle with an arrow pointing towards his crotch as he was at a racing track ready to race. For Lupin, it was one of his earlier adventures and the one that he always liked remembering. There was just something about that he liked, maybe it was the air being near Mount Fuji, maybe it was him racing in the Ferrari 312, maybe that it was his first ever adventure that he really enjoyed. Just a few seconds before he just scared one of the mechanics away as he was going to tamper with his car.

He asked while holding his helmet that had a microphone, "Jigen. Come in. How are you over there?"

At the other side of the microphone was a machine with a speaker set what appears to be a park with some overgrown grass patches. A brunette with a ponytail wearing a long brown skirt picked up the speaker as she was laid down on the grass.

"I'm not Jigen, Lupin sweetheart. It's very peaceful", responded Makoto with a smile as she was looking over towards the lake.

Back at the race track, Lupin threw his helmet towards the ground and snarled in frustration.

"Damn, even the time that I first saved and got kissed by Fujiko got corrupted...", whined Lupin and continued in the same fashion, "No... I'm not remembering Cagliostro, no... no... no..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I deeply apologize if I turned what is considered one of the best moments from Part II to something that is sacrilege, it was an idea that didn't really work. As for Minako in the Pink Jacket memory it is a reference to Natsumi Asaoka (who might be one of the influences for Makoto), it was in between her and someone looking like Lum. Well Pink Jacket did have different designs...
> 
> Episodes referenced:  
> Part 1: Is Lupin Burning?  
> Part 2: Episodes 10 (as well as 40), 55, 118, 127, 133  
> Part 3: Pops Boils with Rage/Pops Rages with Anger  
> Part 4: The Marriage of Lupin the 3rd  
> Part 5: The Girl in the Twin Towers
> 
> The trip to the Moon memory is original however it was influenced by 1999: A Popcorn Odyssey from Part 2 and A Honeymoon To The Moon from Part 3 where Lupin and Fujiko had an obsession for some reason...
> 
> The bank robbery is an original Part 4 based story however a small part was influenced by the Part 2 story The Revenge of the Golden Butterfly.


	17. The Mansion of the Hidden Wounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah... The mansion of Doctor Ouki, my first adventure where I made an entrance. Not everyone remembers it though. Somehow it's not what I remembered it. Find out in "The Mansion of the Hidden Wounds". Catch ya later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This memory is a mixture of the first comic story and Detective Hanshichi's 10 Year Promise from Part 2 so it feels more like the manga loose Lupin at parts.
> 
> Also I know exactly how you feel regarding bad hands Detective Hanshichi...

Luckily for the struggling master thief his memory was not Cagliostro but instead back to one of his earliest adventures that he can remember. It was in a large house and they were having a party, a young man with a black leather jacket and a black pompadour hair style sneaked into the mansion gates. He saw a bunch of what appears to be university students, not much older than himself enter the building and chatting among themselves mainly women however there were some men there.

Inside the police car were four people, each of different age. There was an old man who had a faded yellow trench coat with a red tie, his white hair covered his eyes that looked like a wig rather than natural hair due to some dark hair around his ears, his wrinkles were very deep. There was a grizzly middle aged man next to him who wore a blue hat, a blue suit that just fit the person, a blue tie and an orange trench coat as he sat in the driver's seat, the only expression was one massive frown as it went from one side of the face to the other.

At the back of the police car was a younger man who had an olive green trench coat with a matching fedora hat. The most distinct feature was his large, long nose compared to the other people in the car with one side having a mole. Unlike the others, he looked poorly with a pale face, his eyes were small with larger bags underneath and his hands were at bad shape, so were his knees as they were placed together and showed signs coming from his face as if he was in pain.

Finally there was the youngest of them all, someone who looked just a few years older than Lupin even if he is older. He took after the driver as he had the same double lumpy chin, the same hair style and a similar coat yet in brown like they were related. There was a difference though, he seemed more relaxed as his eyes were dazed and had a little smile on his face. Not to mention instead of a long square snout, he had a smaller rounder nose on him.

The driver growled, "I heard about Lupin. This will be my first case to arrest that bastard!"

"Lupin is very hard to catch, trust me I've tried and so has Detective Hanshichi", muttered the old man.

Hanshichi sighed as he looked down towards his shaky achy hands, "Well this is going to my last major case, I can't do anything anymore..."

"I heard smoking weed does wonders for the hands", suggested the elderly man.

"Sorry Detective Akechi, but I'm old fashioned. Until it is available in pharmacies, I won't try anything unless others tried it and there are no side effects."

"Well I'm still here until I'll pass, I don't have much longer to live. It's better than playing shogi or mah-jong all day."

Detective Hanshichi sighed as the pain from his hands was getting to him. The youngest man looked at the depressed detective with admiration, he heard tales of how he managed to arrest criminals over great distances yet completely reform into society just by talking to them and how just after the Second World War that he helped various people around the deprived Tokyo. How he never missed a day off work and his duty was his focus. Then again there was something that the young man wanted to ask.

The young man asked, "Pops?"

This irritated the driver as he turned towards the back of the car and gritted towards his younger looking counterpart.

He yelled, "Never call me by that name! My name is Inspector Heiji Zenigata the 7th!"

"Who's the kid?", asked Akechi.

Heiji grimaced, "That is my son Koichi, he will grow up to be a fine police officer some day. Problem is that he's a fruit. It's a bit sick in my opinion."

"He's still young Heiji, he might like women. It might be a delay in his hormones or something", muttered Akechi has his wig flapped by the gentle breeze of the open window.

Hanshichi sympathised, "I might be traditional but I see no harm. I could say the same about Lupin but he cries over someone called Marcy."

"That's a girl's name!", shouted Heiji.

"That's because she is one, Heiji!"

After Lupin stole Koichi Zenigata's coat from the police car without anyone looking, he marched into the house and went towards the phone that was by the landing. Since the students were partying by the loud music, it was a great distraction as he fully disguised himself as Heiji Zenigata VII by putting a mask with his butt chin and putting a black wig. Quickly he was speaking to himself to match the tone of the inspector that he just heard in the car and after mimicking the voice just right, he got the phone and moved his fingers by the numbers, put the headset on his right ear and waited for the tone.

"This is Inspector Zenigata! There's a dangerous situation by the mansion owned by Doctor Ouki, I need backup! There's err... a riot there and that thief Lupin's here."

The disguised thief put the phone down and headed towards the landing, he saw the students partying. They were all happy dancing whether they were the various blondes with varying hair styles and revealing clothing, the men with their rockabilly hair in black or white jackets, one of them looked like Lupin as in the more familiar appearance smoking a pipe and wearing glasses. A few were smoking something and he could smell the fumes, sensing that there were not cigarettes.

While the two detectives, the inspector and the young future inspector were asleep at the stake out, another police car drove by with four officers wearing their uniforms. They quickly exited the car and each of them threw a rope right towards the top of the mansion as they climbed up the wall, well the one wall that did not have glass windows. As they were still dancing, talking and taking drugs, the officers dropped down from the window at the top as pieces of glass were smashed and rope appeared as the four police officers slide down towards ground level.

"Freeze!"

Lupin had managed to locate the turntable where the music was coming from and pulled the needle away from the record to stop the sound playing. He marched towards the other police officers to give them their orders.

"Seal the exits and secure around the perimeter, I heard Lupin's here."

All the students looked at Heiji Zenigata VII who was really Lupin and were shocked, they wanted to party and then it was stopped as they did not know what was going on as the other police officers stood still as they barged the front door.

Zenigata smoothly talked, "Sorry to crash the party, but this is urgent police matter."

The men were furious. Angry was in their eyes, their mouths showing their teeth in a bitter way, they clenched their fists. As for the women, they just gasped as a shock and the woman who looked like Fujiko Mine just stared at Zenigata.

The curly haired man wearing a green jumper bellowed, "You're such a square, man!"

"Go home daddio!", shouted the man with the rockabilly hair style wearing a white jacket as he pointed towards the inspector.

As Zenigata was avoiding the glass bottles and even a brick that the students were throwing, a pair of red panties were thrown directly to his face. Secretly he enjoyed the smell however he was in disguise and could not show his feelings out in the public. A blonde haired woman was wearing an orange dress went towards the inspector, as she pulled her dress up revealing her lack of underwear while he was holding them.

She screamed out of joy, "I was looking for these!"

The students laughed at Zenigata as he was embarrassed by the blonde with his chattering teeth. Little did they know or maybe deep down that they knew, the woman who lost her panties had a penis and this was making Lupin feel uncomfortable. An attractive person like herself having a manly part? Then again in the 1960s, transgender was not quite a thing and she did not look like a typical drag or cross dresser of the era, she looked too feminine. The only thoughts from Lupin was that he hoped that it was one of those attachable ones and if it was, he would have laughed with them.

Zenigata shouted, "I'm looking for Lupin the 3rd, you bastards!"

The students were grumbling that their party got interrupted by the police or as they would have put in the 1960s, the man. Lupin sneaked away as the police officers surrounded the students, questioning and searching them. The student who wanted her panties was replaced by someone resembling Minako however he pressed on as it could have been a case of misremembering. Already the memory seemed different since she appeared, some of the actions did not happen he thought as he wondered what happened to Doctor Ouki as he had some documents ready to show towards the person as he went upstairs towards the landing. There was no middle aged doctor with glasses and a goatee beard at all.

With a devious smile, he quietly muttered under his breath, "It might be easier to steal the microfilm after all."

Lupin removed his Zenigata disguise and headed towards the direction of the bedroom. He knows that the microfilm is located there however it was located at an unusual spot, hidden inside one of the women. To his surprise the two women that he expected to be there were not there, instead two other women were there. Despite that, he found them very attractive and licked his lips as he went the long black haired woman towards staring at her breasts hoping to submit to his command.

The black haired woman shouted right into his face, "I would not let you sexually abuse a woman, you lecherous pervert!"

"This is the 60s, I have no clue what that means. So shut up and let me lust you...", grinned Lupin as he was ready to touch her regardless where on her body.

The woman picked up a pillow and shoved it right in front of the slobbing thief.

She yelled, "Lupin the Perv, I will not let you fuck me!"

"Wait... how did you know my name? Undercover agents?", he asked.

The blonde aggressively asked, "We just know, right Rei?"

"Right Minako", replied Rei.

As he grabbed the pillow and dropped it down he shrugged, "Weird names. What happened to Michelle, Jackie or Sarah?"

Lupin was having none of it, in his mind the women were playing hard to get and that makes him want them more even though Rei had no interest in him. He was getting closer and closer towards them as the stoic yet fiery woman needed a plan otherwise Lupin will rape her in the mood that he is in.

Rei muttered, "Fine. If you want to have sex with someone, Minako's a virgin. After all she's the Goddess of Love."

"I'll claim her as my own... Then you after I checked her out", smiled Lupin as his finger was posed in a cool way towards her.

The black haired woman wiped her forehead as that was cutting it close yet she had a feeling that he will return to her, whether it was in an hours time or just five minutes depending how much pleasure he got from the blonde as she was laid on the bed being completely naked.

Minako grinned, "I'm yours Lupin!"

The thief gawked at the blonde haired beauty. While her breasts were smaller than Rei's, at the mood that Lupin was in providing a woman wasn't flat and gave him the pleasure that he needed was enough to satisfy him. There was one thing that he was thinking of and that was how to approach her. Her breasts, her butt, her belly button or going fully in with his penis to give her pleasure.

As he got closer, his satisfaction suddenly dropped as a smell coming from Minako was rather strong and it was not feminine like at all. He sniffed her and coughed right away.

"Your pussy stinks! No wonder you're a virgin", bitterly spoke Lupin as he covered his nose.

Instead of jumping towards the woman for a bit of sexual pleasure as the smell distracted him, he looked at the shelf and saw something that caught his eye. While it was covered in the shadows, the doll that was next to an oval mirror could make out that it had a wavy ponytail done in a certain style alongside a long dress. As he looked at the doll, he quickly sulked as it went from an overdriven sex maniac to a calm and gentle soul as it terminated the large libido and boner that he had.

Lupin sat down and cried, "Oh Marcy... Marcy sweetheart... I loved you but I never saw you again... I thought the trip to Moulin Rouge, burlesque houses and here would forget my problems. I've had such an awful life!"

"Who's Marcy?", they both asked.

"Maybe I should do the right thing and get Detective Hanshichi to arrest me. After all I saved his life..."

Lupin being depressed did not want the microfilm decided to leave the mansion by the side door since being there opened a wound that he thought disappeared. The memory was really altered as he would have assumed to murder the secretary, raped the two women as he was so desperate for love and sex, joked to Heiji Zenigata VII and got arrested by Akechi or at least that was what the police report said. It was like Rei sensed what was going to happened and completely changed the outcome.

Outside of the mansion was the long nosed detective who was holding his jutte, sort of like a baton or a truncheon only with metal pokes. He was struggling to hold the thing as his hands were giving him pain.

He barked, "Lupin, you're under arrest."

"I deserve it Hanshichi. I know your arthritis is bad so I've put the cuffs on for you", dully spoke Lupin.

It was a surprise coming from the sooner to be former detective, in his mind there was a possibility that he was playing a trick only to escape however he could sense that perhaps Lupin was being serious. His eyes looked innocent, his frown that was not like the cheeky thief and the body language showed fear as well as being upset as he was slightly shaken and did not look directly towards the detective.

Hanshichi advised, "Look, I know that you're upset over Marcy and your date with Cornelia didn't end well literally but there are other women out there who will love you even with your face."

"Yeah. I think if it wasn't for this, I probably would have killed or hurt someone. It's just...", breathed out Lupin.

The detective interrupted, "I know about your childhood, you told me while we were out in the cold. It's never too late to reform. You don't have to be a master thief just because of your family."

"I'm sorry for being like this. It's just the counter-culture and I'm really desperate to score", whined the thief.

"That's fine Lupin, it's just your age. You'll outgrow it soon enough."

Lupin and Detective Hanshichi were walking together down the steps very slowly as they both know the pain that they were suffering. Hanshichi had to keep pausing every couple of steps due to his knees while Lupin wanted the slow walk as he did not want to think about getting arrested. He thought the longer it took, the more likely that it would not be in his mind. Had he been himself, he would have already removed the cuffs however he wanted to be caught. Since he was mainly a bank robber at this point, he knows the sentence would be shorter compared to now where it is life imprisonment or execution depending on which country that he is in.

Hanshichi looked at Lupin and spoke, "I've decided to take you in myself Lupin to the station, it is better than the alternative."

"Grumpy pants Heiji Zenigata VII?", asked Lupin in a grouchy way.

Detective Hanshichi nodded as he knew what Heiji was like, he was hungry for that Interpol promotion and was reckless when it comes to that arrest record rather than the tamer approach that Hanshichi did by understanding the criminal as many detectives were like at the time yet dedicated to his job. Almost in a way what the future Koichi Zenigata was going to be like, only not getting as stressed as he does or even as reckless.

The detective growled, "Ever since that day, the other officers don't respect me anymore but I'll show them with your arrest."

"Isn't that a bit strong?", assumed the thief.

"Not really. If it wasn't for Akechi taking me on pity, I literally would have no one left to talk to."

"I feel the same... Only you and Akechi understand me...", moped Lupin as he was sniffing his nose.

"You might be a thief but there is some goodness inside of you. I would have died in that blizzard if it wasn't for you."

The younger thief asked, "What am I suppose to do in my life with no one to love?"

"I ask this question every day Lupin and I don't have any answers but there must be something that you're good at doing to distract the pain", sighed the detective.

Lupin smiled, "Well I seem to be a natural when it comes to driving cars but there's no opportunity here Pops."

"I'll tell you what, you serve your time and when it is over, you can train to be a race car driver. Hopefully by then Japan will have some big racing event, I mean we are behind the times compared to Europe."

As Lupin and Detective Hanshichi walked towards the police car ready for someone to open the door due to Lupin being cuffed and Hanshichi's bad hands, they stood by near the door both in pain with the detective showing physical while the thief had mental pain. The younger Zenigata looked out of the window and saw the captured thief, looking at him he was different as in a complete opposite in terms of their personalities with Lupin being free and Koichi Zenigata being structured, there was something appealing. Maybe it was the hair style, maybe it was his face but whatever it was, it gave him good vibes.

Koichi as he pointed towards the arrested thief cheerfully smiled, "I want to be friends with Lupin."

"Shut up!", growled Heiji.


	18. An Unexpected Sexy Adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a year and somehow I'm going to do a heist with the girls. The Book of Montcalmet, a piece of family history stolen by Mélamare. I tried getting help but no one wanted to know yet gave me a memory in New York. Also somehow two of the girls are in a relationship? Find out in "An Unexpected Sexy Adventure".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original version of this part was rushed due to a crash that lost some work so instead of having one massive chapter, it is split and expanded into 3 chapters (this one, the original that is now the heist/chase chapter and the aftermath). There is even a couple that was planned in the original but as I said earlier...

It was a year since Lupin was last out and he stayed at home, he became a shell to the Sailor Senshi where he was completely mute while they took over looking after him. The only things that Lupin did during these months were eat, sleep, wash, shave and going to the toilet. Makoto stroked his hair while he was asleep to try to make him better. It was a sorry sight to see for the master thief.

While he was rapidly declining to the point of even showing grey hairs, Lupin did not really know much about his family history. He knew about his famous grandfather and only recently discovered before the doing the bar caper that he married Countess Montcalmet as it was not mentioned in any records. He found a piece of paper that was on top of a cupboard in a beige shirt with rusty hooks in the spare room that he married the countess however he loved Cora of Lerne, sadly his grandfather's handwriting was very shaky at that point making the text hard to read.

Lupin does know that his parents had problems. Lupin the 2nd was considered a failure in the family and did not process the intelligence that his father or his son had, what little intelligence that he had heavily declined as it got older even though he was involved with a few successful capers. The only memories that he had of his dad were either smoking, drinking or gardening and the trip to the town. His mother that he wasn't even sure who she was called did have some intelligence however she was an unstable person often shouting for no reason, was apathetic and takes so much medication. Even though there was no diagnosis, there was a chance that his mother had bi-polar and she did end up in a mental institute like Lupin would have been. 

Both his parents made him stressed that he himself became a master thief just to prove that he can be someone. It is why he often kept his family history a secret as he was embarrassed, he follows his grandfather's steps and only because Arsène Lupin was famous in his own right. Lupin does not believe into looking into the past but towards the future however he does still look into the past as a reference to not make the same mistakes.

The Sailor Senshi gave Lupin a hug as he switched on the TV and there was a documentary set in a hôtel particulier owned by the estate of the Mélamare family, no relation to the commune in France by Normandy. It was a guided tour of the house showing the history of the building and the collection that it held. While it was showing it did have an item that caught Lupin's eye called The Book of Montcalmet. This book mentions that it documents the history of both Joan of Arc and the Montcalmet family, it also mentions a tale that friends might not always be friends but the hero triumphs with recklessness. Sounds a bit like him Lupin thought.

Lupin was puzzled that it was in a hôtel particulier rather than a château considering that it is linked to nobility that Lupin himself has a loose connection but turns out that Lupin was not the only one with royalty links.

The Sailor Senshi exclaimed, "We are princesses too."

" _Cosa_?"

Makoto chuckled, "You're slipping into Italian, Lupin sweety."

"Oh sorry... what?" Lupin then got a rare thought, "Maybe meeting Princess Clarisse and Sailor Jupiter at Cagliostro was more than just a coincidence."

Lupin was shocked by this however as the documentary continued, it mentioned that the book contained mysterious references to the Silver Millennium that lit up the Sailor Senshi's eyes as it was about their history too.

"So what are you saying is that you girls came from the Silver Millennium and reincarnated into well thoughts in my head that won't leave me alone?" Lupin then sighed, "Oh great, it's the Legend of the Gold of Babylon all over again..."

For the first time in a year, Lupin got up from the couch outside of his daily routine and looked out of the window. He was thinking that maybe the Sailor Senshi helped him during his adventures however he was not aware of them or maybe stealing the Book of Montcalmet was more than just for himself but for the girls too and it was a sign to do one more caper as he smiled while the oak tree was waving its leaves like Makoto was talking to him and the tree was a personification of her.

Lupin anticipated, "I've got a plan to steal the book and give it back to the rightful owner, me!"

This was the most logical that Lupin has been in over a year, last time he even thought of stealing stuff was during the toilets in Monaco and that was very brief.

Usagi smirked, "Stealing is wrong!" 

"Says the girl who keeps stealing my food", shouted Rei.

Usagi pulled her tongue at Rei, Rei gives a dirty look back to Usagi, Lupin rubs his head as he developed a headache while Usagi and Rei clash with each other. They looked at Lupin and stopped realising that they are making him poorly, so they put their hands on his shoulders like a Lupin sandwich with two of the Sailor Senshi being the bread with Usagi at the left and Rei at the right. They both apologise to the former master thief.

"Not everything I stole, I kept though. Usually either I throw it away, gets destroyed whether accidentally or on purpose, turned out to not be worth stealing, give it to its rightful owner or someone else steals it without me knowing. I'll reckon that only 12.5% that I'll steal I do keep and that's at most," pointed out Lupin.

Minako asked, "Then why do you steal things?"

"It is mainly down to the thrill, where you are up against the odds where you have to think of your next move, when the plan that you made changes and have to adapt. It's like you and love."

Ami asked, "So it is like a game of chess?"

"You could say that Ami, well it is more like a game of chess mixed with an assault course where you have to be at your peak both physically and mentally. Sadly I am no longer that person."

Makoto as she cuddled Lupin beamed, "Aww... we help you get the book back. It is as much of our history as it is of yours."

"It is like a library, if it is something that you don't own you bring it back. Arsène's book technically belongs to him as a descendant and I'm sure the Montcalmet family had it before", noted Ami.

Lupin wiped a tear from his eye knowing that the Sailor Senshi were on his side and did not expect it considering that they were superheroines and would have sided with Zenigata had they existed rather than the master thief.

Usagi got giddy and excitedly spoke, "Hey Loopy! My boyfriend Mamoru reminds me of you!"

" _Cosa_... sorry what do mean Usagi?", asked Lupin as he slipped into Italian then corrected himself.

"Well... he used to steal things, he has a hat, a cape and a cane."

"That'll be my grandfather Arsène Lupin", replied Lupin. The former master thief repeated his name again but slowly so Usagi can understand it better, "Ar-son Loo-pan". "He was very famous and is quite big in Japan, I'm sure Ami read some books about his adventures."

Lupin then whispered to himself, "It's actually Ar-sen Lu-pen however the Sailor Senshi are Japanese, then again Jigen calls me Loo-pahn... Maybe Usagi was right being Loopy but saying it like pair or pay instead of pee, I should have paid more attention to my grandfather when I had the chance..."

Usagi grinned while leaning on his shoulder, "Not just that Loopy, he wears a green jacket just like you."

"What? No wonder you are so kind to me, I remind you of him...", he depressingly spoke as it triggered a memory.

...

It turns out that Lupin did encounter someone with the same name in the past, well two similar names. After the Cagliostro caper however much earlier than his vacation to Dubai, Lupin travelled to New York and spent around two years there only going to other countries for any treasure that was located there. Lupin really liked New York at the time because it meant that there were plenty of adventures including one adventure that he would happily forget and the only adventure in his eyes that was just as over the top as with him being with the Sailor Senshi in terms of stuff that made no sense.

It was to do with the Legend of the Gold of Babylon and that it was apparently hidden in New York of all places. While Lupin has extremely hazy memories with only a bike chase with Zenigata being a highlight, before that happened he does remember a scene that happened at a restaurant and the street that was nearby. Lupin and Jigen were crossing over the street when they see a man with black hair and a green jacket that was pretty similar to Lupin's crossing over when a speeding black Oldsmobile was heading towards him. Lupin ran, picked up the man and crossed over before the speeding car hit him.

He saved the life of a Japanese man who was studying aboard, how he could tell were the facial features and that he had a book called Learning American the Japanese Way that he was reading.

Lupin cheerfully asked, "You gotta be careful on these roads, what's your name?"

"My name is Mamoru Chiba but I prefer to be called Darren Shields", replied the green jacketed man.

Lupin smiled, "I'm Lupin. Hey, I really like your fashion tastes, I have the same green jacket at home."

"Can't you say that I'm dead? I don't want my girlfriend to know that I'm still alive and that's why I left Japan!", panicked Darren as he was pulling on Lupin's pink jacket.

Lupin pulled a strange look towards Darren as it was an unusual request with his eyes lit and his face stern, he complimented on his looks but gave a weird reply.

He harshly asked, "Now that's a bit extreme, I might have faked my own death here and there out of personal reasons but for a girlfriend?"

"Not just any girlfriend. She's You-saggy Soo-kino and she's got meatball hair. Meatball hair! She wants me to have a child and I don't want one, she says its to save the universe. She and her friends are aliens, aliens! Alien superheroines. What makes it worse is that she's a schoolgirl and I'll get done for having forced sex with a minor. You gotta help me Lupin!", replied Darren in a terrified way as he was shaking.

Lupin ignored the pleas from Darren as he found his story so unbelievable that all Lupin could do was laugh thinking that he was on something. Maybe he left Japan because he took drugs and did not want to get found out, not because of some unverifiable girlfriend.

The master thief cartoonily laughed, "So your girlfriend who has meatball hair is an alien whose a schoolgirl and a superhero? Ehehehehaha!"

Darren entered the restaurant as he ignored Lupin's response, Jigen caught up with Lupin as he crossed the road still with a cigarette.

Lupin thought and smirked, "Geez, what a nutter."

Lupin and Jigen entered the restaurant to order some food, both of them ordered a hamburger with fries and decided to sit down while their meals were being prepared. By the table next to Lupin, he saw a brunette woman with a ponytail smoking a cigarette and looked pissed off. It was the spitting image of Makoto from her facial features to even her dress, the only difference was that she smoked and was cool with it unlike Makoto who has to hide it from her friends.

Lupin thought to himself, "Sailor Jupiter? Makoto? Nah, it can't be... She doesn't exist."

There were thoughts and felt really curious about her as the sharpshooter was collecting their food, Lupin got up and stood next to the brunette with a smile.

Jigen while holding the food asked, "Hey aren't you the Menace of Cagliostro?"

"Fuck off!", grunted the brunette with her two fingers close together up at them.

Lupin and Jigen lit up their eyes, looked at each other and smiled as they agreed, "I like this woman!"

The master thief had a feeling that if he did his usual approach, he would get beaten up so he tried something new. Jigen was busy reading a male focused magazine with a topless hunk on the front cover as he was eating his burger on the table, while Lupin was eating his burger while stood up looking at the brunette.

Lupin in a New York way asked slanting his eyes, "So, what's ya name?"

"I'm Mamoru Chino, you sleezeball!", angrily replied the woman.

Lupin pointed to himself and confidently asserted, "I'm Lupin, Lupin the 3rd and I'm the best sleezeball in New York."

Mamoru laughed at Lupin as she felt what could have been offensive into a joke, she was going to lit up another cigarette but her lighter was broken so Lupin being as smooth as he was, lit up the cigarette for her and she nodded. Both Lupin and Mamoru smoked and blew out the smoke. Even though Mamoru looked serious with her eyebrows down, she knew deep down that she did not want to be like this and for some reason felt attracted to Lupin or was at least curious about him.

Mamoru grunted, "I'm in here to hide from the mob, I owe them money."

"I know that you're probably don't need protecting but Jigen and I can sort them out", smiled Lupin.

Mamoru calmed down knowing that the two that they just met are going to help her. Lupin ordered a knickerbocker glory as he finished his burger, Jigen was still reading his magazine. The knickerbocker glory had arrived and it was like an ice cream sundae that had raspberries, whipped cream, chocolate syrup with a cherry on top in a very tall glass.

Lupin tiredly spoke, "I can tell from looking at you that you had a troubled childhood."

"Yeah, I've been on these mean streets by myself for years. Parents got murdered when I was young, was leader of a gang then they betrayed me and I'm just a bitter bitch", replied Mamoru as she stubbed out her cigarette.

Lupin while moving his hands then using a spoon scooped a bit of the desert beamed, "There's just something about you that makes me content. Maybe its your hair style, maybe its the clothes that you are wearing, maybe its your face. I don't know..."

"No one has ever complimented me before Lupin...", softly smiled Mamoru as she struggled to be happy from the life that she lived and from the cherry that Lupin gave her from his dessert.

Jigen finished reading his magazine and got up from the table, Mamoru also finished and wanted to go out however deep inside she was worried about the mob despite showing an annoyed look. Lupin was still eating his knickerbocker glory that was half finished.

Jigen snarled, "I can tell that you're attracted to her, we meet up outside."

"I'll be right with you, let me just finish my dessert", smiled Lupin as he was scooping the remains of the sundae.

Mamoru Chino walked out of the restaurant with Jigen next to her, suddenly the mafia approached her in their vintage black car, winded down the window and shot her several times with the machine gun right at the heart leaving her blood leaking on her dress. Jigen got his magnum and shot the person who murdered Mamoru however it was too late as she was dead on Jigen's arms then perhaps out of shock dropped her to the pavement. Lupin heard the gunshots and rushed out of the restaurant to see Mamoru on the ground dead, he put his hands on his chest as he looked down at the body and then looked up as a sign of respect.

Lupin sighed, "I just had to get that knickerbocker glory..."

It turned out that by mistake the newspaper declared Mamoru Chiba to be murdered rather than Mamoru Chino due to a language mix up. While it was sad for Mamoru Chino because Lupin really had a good thing regarding the woman and her death was forgotten apart from Lupin and Jigen who attended her funeral, for Mamoru Chiba however got what he wanted. Mamoru Chiba changed his name to Darren Shields and shortly before moving, Darren met with the master thief to give Lupin his address and contact details as a way of saying thanks.

...

Lupin wanted to find out whether Darren Shields was available and whether he could help with the caper considering that Jigen and Goemon moved on from his life due to the Sailor Senshi. He got his novelty phone, dialled the number and waited for the tone.

The woman on the phone that sounded elderly asked, "Who is it?"

"If Darren Shields is there, tell him Lupin wants a talk."

The elderly woman sighed, "I'm sorry but he passed away over 10 years ago, it was a sad day for us all around the community."

Lupin breathed down the phone upset that Darren was dead even though it was not mentioned why, he also thought phoning up was a waste of time and a lack of help to do the caper.

"Oh, you said your name was Lu Ping. Darren left you a message right here, I was going to throw it away but I always thought that it might have come in handy one day", replied the elderly woman.

She played the tape and put it to the phone so Lupin can hear the message.

"Lupin, it's Darren Shields. If you ever get this message, whatever you do, DO NOT WATCH SAILOR MOON! I was at a place and a couple of my friends were into animation, they heard that a new hit Japanese show was coming out in English. I was curious so I checked it out because one of the characters had a name similar to mine. 

Then I watched it, it had my ex-girlfriend that I was trying to avoid as the main character! She was called Serena even though she was called someone else, I forget now. It had all of her alien friends featured in the intro. I'm sorry, I can't take any more... I have to kill myself before I get mocked... Goodbye and thanks for saving my life in New York."

Lupin dully condolenced, "I am very sorry to hear what happened to him, I'm going through the same in a different way. Thanks for everything and please donate the tape to Inspector Koichi Zenigata of Interpol. Bye, bye."

He put the phone down upset knowing that Darren committed suicide over Sailor Moon, he did some quick research on his computer and turned out that he died on September 11 1995. September 11 was considered to be a very upsetting and an unlucky day in terms of Lupin because bad stuff usually seems to happen on that day. 

From what information Lupin researched as he was typing on the keyboard and clicking on the mouse on the computer, it turned out that Darren highly valued him. After having a minor disfigurement on the face from a bad accident, Darren was really helpful in the local community from helping the elderly with their shopping to setting up animation and computer clubs for the asocial. He was nicknamed Cliffhanger because he once saved someone from falling off a cliff similar to how Lupin saved Princess Clarisse only more successful and was on the front page of the newspaper. Whenever people mentioned why he became so helpful, he always mentioned about Lupin saving his life. Had Darren been alive, he would have happily helped Lupin with the caper.

Lupin sighed knowing that he has no help, he was going to tell the Sailor Senshi however they heard the message and they were all upset that they caused a suicide of someone that Lupin barely knew. Usagi blamed herself for killing Mamoru even though there was that possibility that it was a different Mamoru that happened to be similar. Makoto was also upset that her lookalike was murdered in New York and felt that she would have been the same had she been in there at the time. How she knew was that Lupin told her the flashback while he was remembering about Darren.

Usagi stopped crying and asked, "If Mamo-chan is dead, then how come I was with him on Valentine's Day?"

"You're right Usagi except that we have no way of knowing for sure. Just like Darren Shields had no way of knowing that his girlfriend was you", sighed Lupin.

Lupin sighed some more and went to one of the spare rooms, sat down by his minitel to see if anyone could help Lupin on the caper however he found no one at all. He even considered contacting anyone that Lupin was close to from Fujiko to Rebecca to even Ami Enan however all of them did not answer the phone.

The back in action thief even phoned Albert out of desperation but not only did he not reply, he even got a message where he just sarcastically laughed like Lupin was not the only person losing his mind.

He put his hand on his cheek with his elbow laid on his legs mourned, "I can't do this by myself, it's been decades since I did a solo caper... Jigen, Goemon and even Fujiko were there for me but without them I'm useless..."

"No you not, Lupin! We might not be physically there but we are there in your heart."

Lupin looked at the girls as a shock because he thought that he would be alone and he did not expect them to help them even if it was only mentally within his mind.

Usagi smiled, "You're funny, you're kind, you're smart, you look after us and soooooo dreamy. We need you just as much as you need us."

"You're the only one who understands me Arsène, the rest of the girls pull a look when I get technical and you do your research like I would do", nodded Ami and then she sighed, "I wish that I was brave like you."

Rei with a serious look spoke, "You might be a pervert but I do respect you since you're calm and collected. I'm really glad that you tolerate with my behaviour."

"You've got the Goddess of Love on your side!", grinned Minako as she put her arm around Lupin's shoulder while he gave a disgusted look and pulled his tongue out.

Makoto was different because she knew that the state that Lupin was in needed more than just words to cheer him up so she went towards him and gave a kiss directly at the lips making him blush with a massive grin on his face. Probably had the others were not there, she might have gave Lupin his thirst too.

Usagi jumping up and down exclaimed, "Mako-chan love Loopy! Mako-chan love Loopy! Loopy and Mako-chan sitting on a tree K-I-SS-I-N-G!"

Lupin and Makoto both stared at Usagi with their arms folded. The dumpling blonde looked surprised and her eyes were ready to gush water thinking that she upset them but then both the former master thief and the brunette gently smiled and laughed because not only did they not want Usagi to cry but also it was her being her silly self.

Makoto pleasantly smiled as she tries to cheer up her friend, "It's okay Usa-chan, we don't want you upset. We just love each other very much and are very caring, he really is my sempai."

"Hey at least we show our love in a civilised way, unlike those two over there," as Lupin pointed towards the black haired girl and the blonde haired girl with the red bow.

Behind Lupin and Makoto were Rei and Minako making out. Unlike Makoto and Lupin where she just kissed him, they were really loved up as they lied on the couch passionately kissing with Minako on top of Rei. Minako touched Rei's right leg with her right hand and moved it right towards her butt, gently feeling yet squeezed them and then towards her breasts doing the same. They both smiled and gasped as it gave them pleasure that they never had before.

Lupin grinned in French, " _C'est la Mardi, C'est la vie!_ "

"Rei-chan! Mina-chan! How could you?", angrily asked Usagi.

Makoto turned her head towards the couple who were still loved up like Lupin did earlier, she did not know how to react however she knew that the two had signs of love as early as holding hands when Lupin had his second dream. Ami also moved so she could get a look at what Rei and Minako were up to however she just had a blank expression. 

Makoto smirked yet shrugged while doing a really bad Lupin impression, "Lupin was right, men from Mars and women from Venus is a whole load of crap."

"You're thinking like me every day Makocakes", whispered Lupin to Makoto. "I know you can't do my voice though, it sounded more like Pops or Jigen with a cold."

"What?", asked Rei and Minako as they stopped kissing.

"If Rei and Minako want to be a couple, let them be a couple. Besides those two sure do have some fiery passion between each other." Lupin then advised the dumpling blonde, "Oh and Usagi, not everyone wants to date a different gender to each other. You hurt Makoto's feelings when she dated a woman by accident and she's still hurt now."

"I agree Lupin sweetheart and I have no problem with it myself." Makoto then crossed her arms, "If only they told me instead of hiding it from me!"

"I'm sorry Loopy, it's just so confusing... I'm sorry that I hurt you too Mako-chan...", cried Usagi.

Rei and Minako were shocked that the other Sailor Senshi as well as Lupin found out about their relationship. Ami did not say anything however she blushed as she does believe in romance too. There was awkward silence in the room, well there was awkward silence anyway since it was all Lupin's thoughts.

Rei sighed, "Makoto and Lupin weren't the only one who developed feelings for each other for the past year... Even someone like myself wanted a partner."

"That's how the Goddess of Love came in! I was upset that every single male partner that I dated died on me. As you know Lupin with Jigen."

Lupin nodded as he understood what she meant.

"So I thought why not date a woman? Usagi has Mamoru, Ami seems to have a rash with me, and now with the lovely Luppiter partnership, it just leaves Rei and I. We kept it secret just in case well anyone got angry or hurt."

"We are sorry that we caused any trouble especially you Makoto", stoically spoke the black haired woman.

"It's fine Rei, at least you got it out on the open and you made me better for doing that."

"I love your silliness Mina-chan and it's sooo adorable. Maybe Rei-chan can finally be happy", smiled Usagi with her eyes wide open then giggled.

Ami nodded, "Good luck on the relationship Rei and Minako."

"Luppiter?", asked Makoto as she was wondering what Minako was on about.

Lupin as he smiled explained in a cheeky way, "I'm assuming that it is Latin for Jupiter and also a pun with _moi_. It would make a lovely shipping name."

The Sailor Senshi cheered up Lupin not only by their words but also with Makoto's kiss and the unexpected open relationship between Rei and Minako. It was enough for him to be happy enough to go on ahead with the adventure even though the entire time he was alone in his house. Lupin wanted to look smart for the caper so he took out his rarely used black jacket out of the wardrobe as soon as he closed the door, the bag of badges fell towards the floor. He wondered whether he still had the mental block of picking up the bag, he tried to reach the bag however he could not pick it up.

Makoto cheered, "You can do it, we believe in you."

"Yeah", replied the other four Sailor Senshi in unison telepathically.

Lupin attempts to try to pick up the bag of badges again and for the first time in over a year, he managed to pick up the bag. As he looks at the badges, Lupin got misty eyed as he realised that the girls were either cute, attractive or beautiful but did not have a clear view of them in his eyes. Sure he saw them subconsciously however he got to see them for real. Lupin sees Usagi, Ami, Rei and Minako as little sisters while they see him as a big brother, goofy on the outside yet caring in the inside. Makoto on the other hand sees Lupin as a lover while he honestly was just confused.

Lupin muttered as he put the bag of badges into his pocket, "I hope the Sailor Senshi will protect me."

The back in action thief left the house first time in over a year, got into his Fiat 500 and drove straight off towards Palais Bourbon where the Book of Montcalmet is located.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Darren Shields (well Darien) and Mamoru Chino are actually Sailor Moon characters however in this they were adapted as Lupin characters in the Lupin universe.
> 
> I'm actually surprised that no one from the Sailor Moon community ever did a story that had Mamoru Chino, thousands of stories have been written yet not a single one that had her. Metric ton of Usagi/Mamoru love stories, ditto for Haruka/Michiru but not even a cameo or an appearance.


	19. No Calm for Montcalmet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's being a while since I last done a heist and I'm so rusty. It doesn't matter though since Fujiko took the book. Something goes wrong and why is Pops on my side? Find out in "No Calm for Montcalmet". Catch ya later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A case of coincidence because when writing this wanted to do a villain called Monsieur Mélamare so decided to do some research and read... well glanced at an Arsène Lupin book. Turned out that there was a character under that name.
> 
> There are some minor changes compared to the original, mainly down to the town house.

Lupin arrived at the hôtel particulier in Palais Bourbon that was not too far away from his home and also near some of the most iconic sights in Paris such as the Eiffel Tower. It was a town house that had peach coloured walls, around 16 square windows and two circle windows that Lupin could see, a blue roof that Ami smiled at because she liked the colour, and it sort of reminded him of his own home. It was very tidy with little trees blocking some of the windows, doors and some blinds being covered and outside were cobbles so no gardening was required. Outside of the hôtel particulier, Lupin was trying to find a way into the building. There were security cameras and an alarm system, all it took was one piece of glass to be broke for that to trigger.

Lupin needed a way to get in from the inside without triggering the alarm. Out of his pocket, he pulled a drone out that had some foil wrapped around as this was due to France's air space laws where drones are not allowed to be used without special permission. The foil was to mask any transmissions that might have occured. This caused Ami to really smile because she likes technology and Lupin was using a gadget to get into the town house. Along with the drone, Lupin also pulled the controls out to guide it through.

Very cutely Usagi was dressed as a black kunoichi with some bunny ears on the top to try to look the part for the caper however it caused the other Sailor Senshi to laugh as it looked silly. Before Usagi got to cry though, Minako and Makoto put a shoulder around Usagi comforting her to say that they laughed in a good way because they did not think that Usagi would do something like that. Even Lupin smiled because it felt like the olden days only instead of Jigen and Goemon, he had five girls helping him even though it was just himself at the scene.

Lupin looked up to the chimney and found a possible way of getting the drone into the building however he rubbed his neck because it was stiff so he had to put his head down. He got the controls to the drone and moved the drone up to the chimney as he was trying his best to concentrate considering that there were other five people in his thoughts so what could be considered a simple thing was tougher than it looked. Lupin managed to get the drone down to the chimney however there was just one problem.

He panicked, "I don't know the layout of the building!"

Normally Lupin would research the place before attempting to do the heist, sometimes he uses plans that were obtained either by a city council or actually going to the building to get a good feel of the place like he did at Dubai. The layout that he saw on TV, he forgot and he was getting stressed that the caper failed before it begun. Lupin sat on the cobbles and cried because he does not know what to do. The Sailor Senshi who were all stood up were touching Lupin's shoulders, they wish that they could physically help in the caper however they only exist in Lupin's subconscious.

Lupin sighed, "I know Ami is going to be mad at me."

Ami on the other hand was not angry as she understood that Lupin was older and his memory has declined, she was worried that he might be developing dementia and put her head down as a sign that she was upset.

"I'm sure that there was a nice fireplace with lots of chairs but I can't remember either", smiled Minako.

Rei coldly spoke, "You normally have a back up plan Lupin, if you can't remember then maybe those controls have something. At least I'm hoping you would have done something like that and not rely on your memory on these capers."

"Sure do miss Goemon's straight forward coldness, at least I have the next best thing", thought Lupin then glanced and nodded back to Rei as a sign of respect.

Lupin managed to get back to the drone controls, press a button and activated the camera. A screen popped up from the controls showing the inside of the town house. He wiped the sweat from his forehead knowing that the crisis was averted but also looking a bit down because he should have known even with five other people in his thoughts. Looking at the screen; it showed a room with green patterned curtains, various prints and candles with gold decoration on the white walls, a light blue patterned circular couch, a small circular coffee table with candles and a massive red and white patterned rug. Lupin guided the drone out of the room and headed towards the white hallway. It turned out that the keys were in a bowl near the front door on a shelf.

Lupin sighed, "I don't know why people leave keys near the front door, I should have brought my fishing rod..."

He pressed another button and a claw came out of the drone that resembles one of those arcade games. He was shaking on the controls as he had to get the keys and grab them, also for extreme challenge Lupin decided to make it like the crane game or as the Sailor Senshi would call it the UFO Catcher where it was difficult to keep hold of an item by making the claw slippery.

"Just a few more millimetres, Arsène", softly advised Ami.

Lupin got the keys and very slowly with his tongue out tried to move the drone towards the letter box so he can open from the outside however the keys got dropped towards the floor as the claw slipped out.

"Oh no!"

Lupin breathed out and started to get frustrated as he gritted and grinded his teeth. Then he banged the controls with his right fist however it was not too hard as it was by the side and not on the important controls. Lupin and technology often do not mix.

Usagi and Minako in unison screamed, "You can do it, you can do it!"

"Let Lupin concentrate, your excitement is not needed right now so knock it off", frustratingly spoke Rei as she went from cold to hot in terms of her temper.

After a few attempts of grabbing the keys off the ground, Lupin managed to grab the keys however instead of putting it down the letter box decides to unpick from the inside so he moves the drone slowly up towards the lock of the door and pressed a button on the controls to change the claw into resemble a hand and turned the door with the keys anti-clockwise to unlock the door.

"Are you crazy?"

The door was unlocked as he heard the door making a noise and Rei just smiled knowing that Lupin unlocked the door as peacefully and honourably as possible. Lupin pulled the door open and walked around the house with the Sailor Senshi deciding to split up regarding from Usagi going to the bedroom to Ami going through the library to Rei going towards the room with the paintings. 

As the girls split up, Lupin rubbed his finger on his lip and remembered the room where the book was located because his mind was clear. He headed straight there and got towards the artifact room where it had dark red walls that were as dark as his blood, red curtains and a grey tiled floor. Unlike the first room that he saw where it was bright, this by comparison was dark. There were objects such as a grey vase on a small table, a red Persian rug, a red couch similar to Lupin's own back home and a table that was used by Napoleon to plan his attacks as well as the Book of Montcalmet that was on a small raised brown coffee table. 

Lupin searched around in case of lasers or any security around the book, it took a while however found a small camera located on the side of the book so he got a handkerchief and put it on top of the camera. Then he got a pen and his calling card out of his pocket, wrote his name on the calling card then put the pen back into his pocket. As he was on limited time since he could subconsciously hear the Sailor Senshi walking back unable to find the book, he swiped the book and replaced it with his calling card. Lupin clapped his hands with a smile knowing that he has the book under his arm, he then took it out of his arm ready to read about his and their past.

A woman with a black perforated leather jacket that was partly zipped up and latex trousers wearing black gloves entered the hôtel particulier and she walked towards the back of Lupin. Fujiko tapped Lupin's shoulder to get his attention by looking at the other direction, she sneaked in front of him and wiped the book off his hands without him looking. Lupin adjusted back towards in front and saw Fujiko as she waved with one hand while holding the book on the other, he grinned as he got to saw her again after over a year and still was as pretty and devious as ever in his eyes.

Lupin in a trance glimmered, "Ohh... Fujiko..."

Her beauty caused the thief to be completely distracted as she did a slight wink towards him.

"I'm after this book Lupin, bye!", she sneered.

Fujiko stole and marched off with the Book of Montcalmet, went straight out of the front door heading towards a silver motorbike that was parked outside next to the yellow Fiat. She got on the Yamaha YZR-M1 and drove off, unusual since she normally drives a Kawasaki however she got the bike from a MotoGP winner. Lupin was following her in a panic running out of the building, he quickly grabbed the drone and left the town house towards the yellow Fiat. Luckily the alarms did not trigger however he forgot to close the front door as he was in a rush.

As Lupin went off in the yellow Fiat, a black limousine was parked outside of the hôtel particulier. A chauffeur got out of the limo and opened the passenger door to reveal the person who got out. He wore a black suit, his hair was black however it was dyed since there were grey spots and had a moustache that was thin and straight to his cheeks. Looking at his beady eyes, looked very shifty and his movement was twitchy.

"Home, Monsieur Mélamare", sighed the chauffeur as he went back to the limo to drive off.

Monsieur Mélamare was a descendant of the person of the same title that Arsène Lupin dealt with and also like the gentleman thief had connections to Napoleon. Mélamare noticed that the front door was opened so he went in, spotted the calling card that Lupin left behind and phoned up the police.

...

At the police station, Zenigata was depressed at his desk since it was over a year ago since he saved Lupin from the fire and there has not been any activity from the thief at all. All he was doing were small cases and any high profile thefts were done by Fujiko Mine, outside of a certain case he only met Jigen and Goemon once in Italy thinking that Lupin was there. It turned out that Jigen was smashing merchandise that had a blonde dumpling girl on the cover while Goemon sliced any posters of her, Zenigata was perplexed on what he saw. There was a case that he thought Lupin was involved with however it turned out that the caper was done by impressionist Furukawa who was a mega Lupin fan and fooled everyone. 

Zenigata felt like he should retire from the police force to spend time with his daughter, he was so focused on Lupin that he did not know what she looked like but he knew that if he steps down, Lupin's life might be in danger. Zenigata was aged himself having grey hair, heavy wrinkles around his eyes and his teeth became more crooked.

Officer Johnson pushed the door open with full force and stood in front of Zenigata, he supplied, "Lupin's calling card has been spotted in a hôtel particulier at Palais Bourbon sir."

Zenigata's expression changed from depressed to annoyed yet also happy at the same time because that is more like the Lupin that he knows. "I'll be right there, I'll personally capture Lupin", grumbled Zenigata as his voice became more whiney over age rather than gruff. "Next thing he'll be doing after this is stealing the Eiffel Tower knowing him!"

He arrived at the hôtel particulier in his now black Lamborghini considering how many times he used the car and Monsieur Mélamare stood outside of the house holding Lupin's calling card in his hands.

Monsieur Mélamare complimented, "Inspector Zenigata of Interpol, that was fast getting here."

"Anything connected to Lupin is my top priority, what seems to be stolen?", replied and asked Zenigata.

Monsieur Mélamare took Zenigata towards the room where the item was stolen and showed Zenigata with his hands where the item was. As he explained, "This was the Book of Montcalmet that is a very valuable item connected to Joan of Arc, the Montcalmet family and some nonsense about Planetary Princesses of the Silver Millennium. As you could tell, I've only glanced the book when I acquired it for my collection and for the documentary."

After explaining to the inspector, Mélamare was getting frustrated with his eyes and moustache being twitchy as well as aggressively breathed out as the built up rage was inside him.

Mélamare pointed to Zenigata in the chest and snarled, "I want that book back, no questions asked."

Rather like his ancestor, Monsieur Mélamare starts of calm and collected at first however gets very angry quickly showing his true colours. Zenigata nodded and left the hôtel particulier, opened, got in, closed and drove straight off.

After Zenigata left to pursue Lupin, Mélamare phoned up, "This is Mélamare, I have a hunch where the book is heading. I want you and your crew to stop Lupin the 3rd and if she's there, that sleezebag Fujiko Mine. Do it or you'll be six feet under!"

"Yes boss", replied the person from the other side that sounded gruff and deep.

Lupin was chasing Fujiko Mine down the streets of Palais Bourbon as he went past the iconic museums and the Hôtel des Invalides however he had a disadvantage because his yellow Fiat was slower than Fujiko's Yamaha YZR-M1 motorbike and that her vehicle was more able to go down narrow pathways and alleys that Lupin could not so he had to take alternative routes as he went past multiple cafes with tourists giving surprised and shocked looks.

While getting towards the autoroute and continue the pursuit of Fujiko on the motorbike, the yellow Fiat broke down then crashed towards a van smashed the back of the car, the car was going out of control because the van was speeding and managed to crash a bit into the side as well. Luckily for Lupin, he was okay however was upset that his trusted car not only broke down but was also wrecked. Inspector Zenigata caught up to Lupin, saw the car crash and sharply pulled the brakes. Zenigata had thoughts about Lupin and started to wonder whether he was himself. What with being stuck in an animation studio in a daze, the accident that he heard back in Monaco and now unable to drive properly as well as not attending the heist that he set up, it felt too sloppy by Lupin's usually refined standards.

Lupin had his eyes closed thinking that this was going to be the end of him, lost when he can not even do a job right. The capers were his livelihood and the higher the stakes, the more fun it was for Lupin but when he can not even steal a book right, it was defeating. Lupin did not have any help from his friends who he no longer has any contact, the only help that he had were considered a nuisance to him.

Usagi cried, "Poor Loopy..."

"You should have got a better car", sighed Rei.

Lupin whined, "Don't knock the classics! It was either that or my unreliable Mercedes SSK, unreliable as I always seem to crash it anyway." Then sighed, "What's the point of arguing with you? My days are numbered..."

Zenigata closed the car door and went towards the crashed Fiat that Lupin was still in unable to move with his eyes closed and making noises just like in the animation studio.

He sighed when he saw Lupin in the car, "Damn, not again..."

For what was the case of deja-vu for Zenigata, he reached towards the drivers side that thankfully was still accessible because Lupin did not crash into the barrier but the open road. He opened the car door that due to the car crash the hinges broke apart so he put it on the road. Zenigata lifted Lupin out of the car, dragged him off the road, opened the inspector's car and put Lupin in the passenger seat to rest from the accident.

Lupin was waking up however his eyes could only manage to make it half way and was barely able to see Zenigata, he only knew it was him from his familiar smell.

Lupin in a semi-jokey way wondered, "Thanks again for saving me Pops, do you hate me?"

"I only hate you because you break the damn law!", shouted Zenigata.

Old Man Koichi wondered why he was helping Lupin however he looked at his face and can tell that it has seen better days. Lupin's face was sunked in with a massive wrinkle on his forehead as well as flaky skin, his eyes were tired, visible cheekbones where his large cheeks used to be, no longer smiling but rather a flat expression and his hair had a sticky out part a sign that the former master thief was past his sell-by date.

Lupin stuttered as he closes his eyes, "Fujiko... has the... book of Montcalmet."

Zenigata was conflicted, the most logical choice would be to take Lupin to the hospital however he felt like there was a chance to catch up to Fujiko especially since he had the right car that could catch her. Before Zenigata could make up his mind, Lupin blinked his eyes and told him, "The book of Montcalmet is my family history, I am related to Countess Montcalmet since my grandfather married her."

Zenigata has heard of Countess Montcalmet before however he also knows that Lupin was a master liar as well as a master thief, Lupin very weakly went into his jacket pocket and got out a piece of paper with the confesses that Arsène Lupin loved someone else. He studied the handwriting and it was genuine since in his early days, he often were given profiles of famous criminals as part of his training and he remembered the case profile of Arsène Lupin very well. It was enough for Zenigata to believe him and was also evidence that he was entitled to the book as a bloodline.

It was decided that Zenigata would pursue Fujiko on retrieving the book to its rightful owner and after the case, go to the hospital to check Lupin out. As he gave the piece of paper back to Lupin but then decided to keep it as a safe guard, he sat on the driver's seat and contacted the police on his speaker. Zenigata was doing something that is considered by the book because outside of the Lupin case, he was a well respected inspector.

Zenigata ordered, "Sierra Oscar 1 from Inspector Zenigata contacting any nearby police requesting assistance, over."

"This is the EDSR unit of the Gendarmerie, Roger", replied the voice from the speaker.

"We are looking for a Foxtrot, brown hair, IC5 on a silver motorcycle, suspect most likely Fujiko Mine with possession of a valuable stolen item, over."

The inspector was tapping his fingers on the dashboard and figured out the longer he leaves it, the less likely he will catch up with her and decided to close the car door to drive off. While driving at 180 kilometres an hour on the autoroute looking for Fujiko, he got a response from the Gendarmerie.

"Suspect spotted heading towards the A40, Roger", responded the Gendarmerie officer as one of the units saw her and advancing.

Judging by the route nicknamed Highway of the Titans, it was most likely that Fujiko was heading towards Switzerland and will no longer get any extra help from the police as it was out of their jurisdiction. Also knowing Fujiko, she will go to Geneva to sell the Book of Montcalmet to the highest bidder. This caused Zenigata to speed from 180km/h to around 300km/h knowing both the direction and that his car was faster than the entire Gendarmerie fleet. Zenigata did a sharp turn on the A6 as he was catching up with Fujiko with only a few minutes gap between the two.

Lupin weakly spoke while in a daze, "Besides if you're taking me to hospital, give me the injection Pops."

"Not on my watch", barked Zenigata knowing that he does not want Lupin committing suicide.

The Sailor Senshi while crammed in the speeding black Lamborghini felt really sorry for Lupin as he was mostly out while in the car. Usagi was feeling sick by the speed of the car and she was ready to throw up, Makoto got her a sick bag and was holding it for Usagi to throw up. The blonde missed and the sick ended up on Rei due to that the car bumped as Zenigata was overtaking cars and there was a pothole on the road.

Usagi sobbed, "I'm sorry, Rei-chan..."

"Hmph... You shouldn't have ate two whole cakes before we set off", glared Rei as she leaned right into Usagi's face.

Makoto bluntly spoke, "She apologised Rei and she's really sorry. You know what her tummy is like, if she's not full and happy Usagi would have cried throughout the trip."

"Thanks Mako-chan", smiled Usagi.

Rei with her eyes closed nodded, "Yeah, thinking about it someone being sick is so much better than an annoying crybaby."

Both Fujiko and Zenigata travelled through the Nantua viaduct where it was full of trees by the mountain side and below the road as it was held up by pillars. A small gust of wind was causing Fujiko to slow down while that did not affect Inspector Zenigata as he was still on pursuit as they go through the tunnel. It was getting closer as Zenigata could see Fujiko clearly enough and thinking in just one minute, he will get her with his handcuffs at the ready with a massive sinister grin on his face.

Instead of going to Switzerland, Fujiko decided to go to Annecy as she knows that her plan did not involve going there. This caught Zenigata off guard as she turned right to go down the A41 while he carried on driving however he did see her go the other way but it was too late due to the speed that Zenigata was travelling at. 

He yelled, "Shit!"

Zenigata was on the exchange junction however he did see the loop so very quickly he got towards the curve and back towards the other direction of the interchange in an unorthodox way. When it went over the autoroute instead of carrying on until Switzerland, he pulled a sharp turn towards the gravel where the water container was taking a short cut, went back to the autoroute and took the turn off to continue the chase for Fujiko even though he lost the scent of the trail.

He was annoyed by the sudden turn off, Lupin was still in a daze however looked unhappy and the Sailor Senshi were all down knowing that some thief stole their history never to see it again, even optimistic Minako looked defeated. All he could do was sigh and kept driving on the autoroute hoping to see Fujiko, since he was no longer on the pursuit the inspector slowed down towards the speed limit. When all hope was lost...

"The suspect has arrived in the Annecy area, it is out of our jurisdiction so good luck Inspector Zenigata, over", replied the Gendarmerie officer as it was now the National Police responsibility of pursuing Fujiko.

This put the spark back into Zenigata as he went from glum and depressed to someone with a sinister smile on his face. The Sailor Senshi were all smiling and happy knowing that they are going to get the book after all, Lupin was still out cold as they were heading towards the French city.


	20. Brunette Blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I end up in Annecy and trying to find Fujiko is no easy task. Pops and I end up at a castle and we encountered two people who wanted to fight me. I don't know if it's Fujiko or Makoto with a blue haired girl. Yawn... I'm so weak now. Find out in "Brunette Blues". Catch ya later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It shows that I can't write Fujiko very well at all and struggled writing the action scene.

They arrived at Annecy, the city was full of rustic looking buildings painted in various colours such as mint green, orange, white and brown that were crammed next to each other with the rivers acting like roads with the water having a green reflection. Each building had brown doors by the windows and some buildings even had balconies. Outside of the city were lush with greenery as it faces the lake. Zenigata parked the black Lamborghini on the outskirts near the hospital ready to take Lupin in however just as the inspector closed his door and opened the passenger side, Lupin was waking up from his daze rested while Zenigata was on pursuit trying yet failed to catch Fujiko.

Lupin asked, "Are we in Venice?"

"Annecy", corrected Ami telepathically and then Zenigata in reality in a harsher voice compared to Ami's softer voice.

Lupin has never been to Annecy however he has been to Venice a fair few times in his life to the point where he lost count, once just trying to get the attention of Fujiko with no results. He looked around the city and feels like he would have enjoyed it probably had he been in a better state.

Zenigata advised, "I'll take you to the hospital."

"Sorry Pops, book... first... then hospital. The treasure comes first", stuttered Lupin while waking up.

Ami warned, "You should listen to Inspector Zenigata's advice, Arsène. You don't look well."

"As I said in Monaco Ami, I rather die on the job than to go to a hospital. Besides it shouldn't take too long," stubbornly replied Lupin.

Zenigata and Lupin were looking around Annecy to see if they could find Fujiko, they looked around the cafes and restaurants to see if she was there however she was not. As they reached Annecy Castle, they saw Fujiko's motorbike outside and knew that she must have gone in. The castle was mostly white walled however there were sections where the walls were a dark creamy colour and due to pollution over the years, some parts were covered in black. They entered the dark brown door and went around the castle trying to find Fujiko.

After about a hour, Zenigata was getting frustrated that he was unable to find Fujiko and Lupin was getting drained thinking that the book was gone. They even went into the museum to see if the femme fatale left it there however she did not as the two gentlemen were looking at the paintings and various pieces of furniture.

Makoto smiled, "These paintings sure do look lovely."

"I hope that you're not planning a heist here Lupin!", shouted Zenigata towards Lupin's face.  
Lupin did not reply to Zenigata as he thought that it was pointless doing a heist when he knows that he was not the master thief that he used to be. Probably had his mind was not occupied by the Sailor Senshi, he would have pulled something off. Zenigata was getting concerned because of the blank state and lack of emotion coming from Lupin.

They went to the Vieux-Logis building that was an old lodge, after opening the front door they searched through the ground floor for Fujiko however did not find her so Zenigata ran up the stairs while Lupin walked behind him. Just after the top of the steps, the Book of Montcalmet was on the floor and looked like that it got dropped. Lupin picked up the book however Zenigata had a thought that it might have been a trap.

Zenigata warned, "This looks a bit suspicious, why would Fujiko put the book there?"

In the Grand Selle, a massive room with brown doors by the windows, wooden beams at the ceiling, white walls and a rustic map on one of them. Apparently Louis XIII dined in this very room. There were two people that Lupin recognised straight away however Zenigata was scratching his ahead on why the two women were there, one that he never saw before and the other he has doubts trying to think where he saw her. One of the women was a brunette with a ponytail with green rose styled pins in her hair with a green dress, the other had short blue hair and her suit that was in white with her skirt being blue. The former has that vagueness about it but the latter, Zenigata was bewildered by the blue haired girl.

The brunette smiled, "Hey Lupin!"

"I don't even know what is real or what is fictional anymore!", screamed Lupin with his eyes and his mouth wide open as a shock.

Lupin was confused that he saw Ami in front of his own eyes with the possibility with the other being Makoto however was not completely sure. While with Zenigata he was still trying to figure out the brunette.

"Ami" softly advised, "The book is overdue, I'll make sure that it goes back to the library where it belongs."

"Listen to Ami, Lupin sweetheart", falsely smiled "Makoto" while trying her best not to reveal her distaste of the dialogue.

Ami in the same tone as the physical counterpart advised, "The book is our history, we'll have a good read knowing our past."

"Listen to Ami, Lupin sweetheart", smiled Makoto however unlike the other Makoto she genuinely smiled as it came from her heart.

Lupin was conflicted, there was one lot of Ami and Makoto telling him to give the book back to the library and the other lot of Ami and Makoto telling him to keep the book, to make matters worse to Lupin's ears they sounded the same. He did not know which one that not only should be the right option but which one was the trap. Lupin was confused and so were Usagi, Rei and Minako. While normally she can detect danger, Rei was getting mixed messages because she can not detect anything and probably a sign that either the people deep down were good or that being similar to her friends meant that she did not know what to do.

There was only one thing that Lupin could think to do and that was getting close to "Makoto". If they accept a kiss or even willing to look at her breasts, then it is Makoto however if she does not then it is someone disguised as her or even a different Makoto. Lupin with a goofy grin and love hearts was walking towards "Makoto" however this was creeping her out so quickly she did her pout then looked at "Ami" and nodded.

"Ami" shouted as she waved her Star Stick, "MERCURY STAR POWER, MAKE UP!"

This meant that Lupin was unable to inspect "Makoto" and just stood right next to Inspector Zenigata as he was more forward than Lupin originally.

Zenigata sighed, "Kids these days..."

"Shows our age, doesn't it Pops?", depressingly asked Lupin as a rhetorical question.

Lupin had a hunch that it was the transformation sequence and since it was a nudity scene, he turned around while she was "transforming". He pulled Zenigata's trench coat and whispered "disturbing porno" to his ear that caused the inspector to do the same. "Makoto" got out Sailor Mercury's tiara and gave it to "Ami", so she put the tiara on. About a minute later, both Lupin and Zenigata turned around as Sailor Mercury "transformed" and she did her pose right down to the little detail, even Ami was impressed by this due to the accuracy.

Lupin dropped the book as Sailor Mercury used her Mercury Aqua Mist attack as she had her arms out stretched forming clouds of fog created by her sleeves with the illusion of two blue spheres on either side that only Lupin saw. "Makoto" gave Lupin a kick while he was unable to see due to the fog that Sailor Mercury created and coughed. While Lupin was affected by the fog, Zenigata however was not as he was away from the blast radius and got to see it more clearly.

Usagi cried, "Loopy's getting hurt and it's Mako-chan's fault..."

"Hey, I'm not hurting him Usagi!", frustratingly spoke Makoto then depressingly sighed, "It's the last thing that I'll ever do..."

Ami was too depressed to say anything because she saw herself attack Lupin with strategy that herself would have used in that situation and she can not think of a counter measure. The other Sailor Mercury used her Soap Spray to release bubbles as a jet stream as Lupin tried his best to avoid them and was struggling to dodge. "Makoto" gave Lupin a quick punch on the shoulder then a kick to the stomach. The other Makoto was getting upset that her lover was getting attacked and to make matters worse knows that she performed the same moves as her. She attempted to attack her however Sailor Mercury's Soap Spray prevented her for getting towards "Makoto".

Lupin whelped, "Stop it Sailor Mercury! You're very intelligent, you don't have to do this."

While Sailor Mercury did smile that Lupin complimented her, "Makoto" whispered something to her ear and changed her attack to Shine Aqua Illusion where she spins around with a thin wave of water around her where she was able to control the direction, the direction being directly towards Lupin with very little chance to avoid.

Zenigata was furious that "Makoto" was beating up Lupin while Sailor Mercury was also drowning out Lupin by her bubbles as well as water attacks and went directly towards the physical existing brunette to try to stop Lupin getting hurt.

Zenigata pointed his finger to himself yelled, "Hey, what's the big idea? Lupin is MINE!"

"Serves Lupin right for being a pervert to me, Zenigata!", shouted "Makoto" also pointed her finger to herself.

Zenigata was trying to get the handcuffs on "Makoto's" wrists however she was pushing him away as they were both trying to out-push each other without much success.

Rei honestly spoke to herself, "I find it ironic that this Makoto is actually more in character than our own."

Since Zenigata and "Makoto" were still pushing each other ready for one of them to attack the other, it meant that Lupin only had to deal with Sailor Mercury however he was struggling avoiding the water attacks as she continue uses the Shine Aqua Illusion towards Lupin. Zenigata moved his arm up and attacked "Makoto" by the hair however he grabbed the green pins that were on her hair that got removed revealing her real identity.

Zenigata muttered, "Fujiko!"

"Fujiko-chan!", smiled Lupin with love-hearts as the honorifics got to him due to the Sailor Senshi's influence.

As Lupin was attracted towards the physical brunette, he was still getting soaked by the blue haired superheroine turned villain as the water attacks were making him weak while she was getting frustrated who normally does not show signs unless someone did not do their homework.

Sailor Mercury yelled, "Please return the book to the library, Lupin!" 

"She's an impostor!", shouted Ami at the top of her quiet voice.

It turned out that "Ami" was actually the other Ami as in Ami Enan or as she was also known Amilita. Fujiko brainwashed her, changed her clothes and hair style to look like Sailor Mercury just to trick Lupin into giving her the book. Ami actually expected it to be a youma however in most cases do not exist in the world.

Lupin confusedly asked, "How can you tell Amy... I mean Ami... I mean Sailor Mercury... I mean?"

"Very simple, she called you Lupin. I call you Arsène", explained Ami.

Lupin shrugged, "Only you that does, nearly everyone else calls me Lupin except Usagi even if she does try."

"Another thing that I also noticed was that her outfit, while it is extremely similar to my own the shade of blue is darker. Very hard to tell unless you personally know what you are looking for", concluded Ami.

With his hands out he assumed, "So you could say that she is kinda like a Sailor Dark Mercury?"

Ami nodded as it sounded like a stereotypical evil counterpart that often happens and knows that herself. Zenigata and Fujiko were still pushing each other for the second time around both getting frustrated at each other, the brunette elbowed then punched the inspector by the side causing him to go down however he managed to trip up Fujiko so she landed right on to the floor as she was about to get the book.

Fujiko grunted, "Zenigata's a right bastard and blown my cover. I should have wore my embarrassing bomber jacket..."

"It wouldn't have made any difference... Still it's not like you of all people who want to kill Lupin", sighed the inspector.

Lupin putting his hands on his face sighed, "Yeah, that's Fujiko's doing all right."

He deduced that Fujiko has or had access to all of the Sailor Moon material, one of the spinoffs actually did have a Sailor Dark Mercury plotline and since Fujiko either watched or glanced at the material, it was enough research for her to make an outfit however it still resembled Sailor Mercury's outfit rather than the change that Dark Mercury had. Fujiko also did not expect Lupin to know about the colour difference however could be considered a variation due to the source material.

Lupin asked, "Remember when at Cagliostro I had a vision of you and Makoto where you advised me to help someone?" 

"I do Arsène, that must be the other Ami. I feel sorry for her", shyly spoke Ami looking down.

Ami put her head down and Makoto realised that her friend was upset so she went to comfort her, Lupin nodded knowing that the brunette will make her intelligent friend better. Zenigata scratched his fore head because Lupin was actually nodding but wondered who he was nodding to since all that were there apart from Lupin was Amilita, Fujiko and himself.

Zenigata ended up picking the book while Fujiko was not looking and put it in his coat pocket as he had a hunch that Lupin would lose it in his current state. While Lupin was trying to tackle both Fujiko and Amilita, Zenigata went towards the next room of the castle and just as he got towards the entrance, there was a gun right in his face. A Model 19 to be exact ready to fire.

Jigen was surprised with his eyes visible and yelled, "Zenigata! What are you doing here?"

He put his magnum down and put it in his pocket, in the same room Goemon was there stood in a blank slate as he tried his best to remove the image of Rei from his mind and from the looks of things and no longer mentioning her name, the image has been removed. The sharpshooter was nervous because Zenigata was around and thinking that he could arrest him at any time.

"Babysitting Lupin and had to save him from a car crash, just look at him!", angrily spoke Zenigata as he moved away from the entrance so they could see what is happening.

Jigen and Goemon took one look at Lupin and looked away as they were too upset to see how badly their friend had declined as Fujiko was beating Lupin up and Sailor Mercury was still using her Shine Aqua Illusion move, Lupin was crying unable to do anything and was heavily bruised. They decided not to help Fujiko with her scheme even if they needed the money as they thought that Lupin would have been in much better shape and able to screw her.

Zenigata asked, "Why are you here anyway?" 

"Fujiko came up with this plan to trick Lupin into giving her the book for some money, I objected straight away but Goemon just has a thing for Sailor Fukus", explained Jigen in a depressive tone but was sarcastic when he finished. "Fujiko blackmailed us anyway, if we helped Lupin she'll report us to Interpol for what happened in Italy."

While Zenigata did not understand at first especially the Sailor Fukus, he did see Jigen and Goemon in Italy destroying Sailor Moon stuff as well as the protests not knowing what it meant at the time but understood a bit better now.

"Was it to do with those posters that I saw Goemon cut up in the store?"

"Not just that but anything related that we saw. That really annoyed Fujiko, Goemon too at first because it was his culture until even he had enough. It was really trashy anyway."

Goemon broke out of his meditation phase as he felt that he had something to say.

"It was the best thing to do, it disgraces Japanese culture", coldly spoke Goemon then he covered his arm as he was crying, "The last episode made me cry, just like that Sherlock Holmes animation with the fox."

The sharpshooter raised his hat in question as he remembered watching the show that his friend just mentioned, his eyes became visible and had a puzzled frown on his face.

"Eh... Sherlock Hound had nothing offensive Goemon, unlike that piece of crap that we had to watch for months."

Very quickly the samurai returned to his meditation as he felt crying was a sign of weakness while Jigen was thinking about the time that he and Lupin had to protect a child. While it was not Julia, it was someone else that he forgot the name of. Both him and the master thief were watching episodes of Sherlock Hound with the kid, it was a pleasant time for all three. The child behaved very well, even Lupin behaved very well as he was really calm and collected. Sure Lupin knew that his grandfather faced Sherlock Holmes and outwitted him, the relaxing atmosphere from the cartoon meant that all differences were put aside and liked the character changes.

Even after the kid was returned to safety a few days later as the master thief was recovering from a fall cutting up his left leg, they still watched all the episodes as it was the thing that they needed during the hectic 1980s. It was also a time where Lupin styled his hair and wore a white jacket after what happened during his pink jacket days and a tragic event, no one outside of Jigen recognised him. Even Lupin didn't recognise himself and thought that he was a fake as he spent four years out of action until the sharpshooter lured him back towards his trademark stealing. The memory gave him a small smile.

Zenigata in a serious way asked, "Do you two spend days watching cartoons?"

"Only if there's no Westerns or gangster movies. Sometimes Lupin joins in the action, he can make something bad entertaining", breathed out the sharpshooter.

Zenigata sighed, "Uhh... It is best to remember how Lupin used to be, even I'm getting concerned about him."

"I blame that Sailor Jupiter or The Menace of Cagliostro as I call her, she started it all."

By mentioning her name, Zenigata took off his hat and scratched his head as he has no idea what he was on about at first. He put the hat back on as he was trying to think on where he heard that name before bearing in mind that Zenigata does not know what Sailor Moon meant even during the protest in Italy. The inspector then remembered but his face started to get annoyed as it was not a good memory.

Zenigata asked, "Did she have a brunette ponytail that was a bit wavy with bangs, green eyes, a white shirt with a green skirt and a pink bow by her breasts?" 

"Yeah it's her, no question about it", replied Jigen with a sulk.

Zenigata threw his hat onto the floor and yelled, "Damn you Lupin, I'm not into women like that! I'm old enough to be her dad!" He then mellowed, "Besides I rather date you..."

The inspector picked up his hat while Jigen was gobsmacked by what he meant but does vaguely remember Lupin doing some drawing that annoyed the inspector for weeks thinking that it must have been it.

"Sorry that the menace got you too but yeah I'll remember Lupin from his better days", simpered Jigen as he interrupted Zenigata's passion for Lupin.

Goemon huffed as it disturbed his meditation, so Jigen looked at him and then nodded indicating that Goemon will remember Lupin from his better days as well even though unlike Jigen, the samurai does not as many good memories of the master thief.

...

Back in the other room, Lupin was struggling against Amilita and Fujiko as he was trying to dodge their attacks however he was failing. Knowing that she was getting low on water, she used Mercury Aqua Mist to give one last burst of water.

Amilita as Sailor Mercury ran out of water in her jets underneath her wrists unable to do any more attacks, she then tried to think to attack some more physically however Fujiko did not taught her any defensive moves because she thought it was enough to fool Lupin as well as being more in character. She just looked down and faced her partner with the bad news.

Amilita quietly panicked, "Fujiko, I've run out of my powers..."

"Uhh... Guess I have to do it myself", sighed Fujiko.

Fujiko gave a quick kick towards Lupin's leg and at this point, Lupin was very weak and went straight to the floor easily and rapidly, his face showed pain as his eyes were dilated and then half awake with his teeth all visible. Amilita being depressed that she can not help anymore just sat down on the floor. Zenigata went back to the room as he saw Fujiko making a run for it. It was unusual why she decided to run and leave Ami Enan there, it was like she knew something however told no one about it that again was unusual for her. Lupin was on the floor and was trying to get up however he was struggling considering that both Amilita and Fujiko hurt him pretty badly, he imagined that Ami and Makoto would have been the same had they physically existed.

Usagi, Rei and Minako crossed their arms and looked away from Ami and Makoto thinking that they were involved. Even Usagi who was quick to forgive was not willing as she saw Lupin getting really hurt and was crying. Ami and Makoto looked down because they saw him being attacked by Amilita and Fujiko with no way of helping being outmatched, every time Makoto thought of attacking either Fujiko or Amilita, the latter used one of Sailor Mercury's attacks.

Zenigata tried to help and did so by going for Fujiko however the focus for him was the book and its safety. In Lupin's thoughts, it was embarrassing that he was hurt by the second weakest Sailor Senshi in terms of strength. He thought had Makoto being Sailor Jupiter, he would have not being alive at all.

Lupin telepathically moaned, "Ugh... My declining health and a Sailor Senshi fallout is all I need..."

Zenigata helped him get up and was barely able to stand in one place however was stable enough to move without falling. The inspector made sure that Lupin would get a head start considering that he was struggling to move and limped his way towards the steps and the exit. As soon as Lupin left view, Jigen and Goemon rushed towards Zenigata as they see Amilita depressed and no Fujiko. The samurai went towards Ami Enan while the sharpshooter walked towards the inspector.

Zenigata in a serious hardboiled tone bluntly helped, "I'll go after Fujiko and uhh... look after Lupin, you two look after Sailor Mercury over there."

"We'll look after Ami and reverse what that bitch did to her", hissed Jigen as he was annoyed by Fujiko. "She's gone too far now!"

While Lupin was walking down the steps by himself, the tension between the Sailor Senshi was still bitter with Usagi, Rei and Minako not talking to Ami and Makoto. Even with this happening, Lupin did not have much thoughts of his own as they were still on his mind. Lupin knows how sensitive and sweet Usagi was in terms of character, thinking that she will defuse the situation.

Lupin asked, "Usagi, it might be pretty hard to do but can you talk to Ami and Makoto?" 

"Loopy, Ami and Makoto really hurt you...", cried Usagi with her head down.

"They weren't Ami and Makoto, they are someone else pretending to be them. Just look at your two friends how upset they are, you know how caring Makoto is and how smart Ami is. They are really sad." Lupin then got a rare thought to himself, "It must be serious if Usagi isn't calling Ami, Ami-chan and Makoto, Mako-chan".

Usagi nodded and gave Lupin a gentle hug, she went towards a depressed brunette and the short blue haired girl and touched their arms.

She frowned, "Loopy says that you're both really sad."

"We are Usagi", sighed both Ami and Makoto.

Makoto with her face diagonally downwards cried, "I only hurt Lupin once at Cagliostro and I felt so bad, seeing Fujiko hurt him made me so angry but I couldn't do anything about it..."

Usagi put her finger on her cheek asked, "Cally-oh-strow?"

"Yeah, that's where Lupin and I first met to save Princess Clarisse. Ami saw Lupin there too later on with me", explained Makoto.

Usagi with her hands on her chin gushed, "Oooh... You and Loopy saved a princess? That's soooo sweet." Makoto nodded as a response.

Usagi pulled a funny face towards Makoto while giving her a hug to try to cheer her up, she did a gentle smile back. The brunette gave her blonde dumpling haired friend some chocolate cake that she kept because she knows that her friend gets really hungry. Usagi ate the piece of cake and smiled, did a burp from the food and both did a chuckle to each other.

Usagi awkwardly smiled, "Ami-chan, you knew that the other Ami wasn't you." 

"Yes I did Usagi, I just feel down that I didn't get to help Arsène or the other Ami", sighed Ami with her head down.

"You tried your best. If it wasn't for you, Loopy would have gave the book to someone else."

Ami did a little smile knowing that she saved the book from getting stolen from Fujiko, both hugged each other knowing that they made up. Lupin then hugged Usagi, Ami and Makoto together that was rare of him however they know that they all needed one then smiled. Minako seeing how Usagi made up with Ami and Makoto also gave her a massive squeezing hug and were really grinning to each other. Rei was not bothered at first however seeing the faces of her friends meant that it was just a mistake and nodded.

Usagi beamed, "Thanks Loopy." 

"It's you that I should be thanking cute little Usagi, I just nudged you to the right direction. You and your friends shouldn't argue or fight with each other", cheerfully replied Lupin.

As Usagi was blushing from Lupin's compliment, Lupin was checking his jacket pocket and realised that the Book of Montcalmet was missing. He was thinking that Fujiko must have stolen it while the Sailor Mercury Ami used her Mercury Aqua Mist attack.

Lupin softly smiled, "We'll go after Fujiko."

Fujiko left the castle as Lupin walked down the steps. Jigen and Goemon decided to look after Amilita hoping that she will return back to normal after Fujiko brainwashed her to be like the Sailor Mercury Ami as Goemon carried her in his arms. Looking at Ami's computer, they noticed that there was a message about sending some mercenaries, Jigen and Goemon decided that they are going to help Lupin and Zenigata as they know that they are going to be in danger by nodding to each other as a surprise, Jigen even did a sly smile. 

Walking towards the window by the edge of the stairs, the inspector had a thought in his mind as the pieces of the puzzle were slowly getting fitted. Had his mentor Detective Hanshichi still been alive, he would have added up the memory of the drawing and the plush all together like Sherlock Holmes however Koichi was more of a physical detective than a mental one.

"I'm sure that I picked up something in Italy, could she be Sailor Jupiter?"

Zenigata caught the sight of Fujiko about to leave on her motorbike as he approached the window with his fists up in the air.

"I'm not missing her this time!" he shouted.

Zenigata decided to jump out of the window but when he landed instead of landing on his feet, he landed as a face fault. Thankfully he did not hurt himself due to the short drop between the window and the ground, he ran straight towards the entrance of the castle however Fujiko just left. Lupin on the other hand caught up with the inspector outside of the castle as he painfully walked. 

There were two options they could take, one being is that they run together to reach the Black Lamborghini or Zenigata would have to carry Lupin. Lupin tried to move but he could not walk very fast so Zenigata grabbed him and carried him all the way to the car. Zenigata put Lupin in the passenger side and closed the door, he saw Fujiko drive off when a bunch of vehicles approached the Lamborghini while a couple were following Fujiko.

In the lime green Renault Megane that parked, a window was winding down what seems to a dark shadow appearing from the edge of the window going up. Very quickly Zenigata saw the gun popping up from the window, got into the driver's side, slammed the door and drove off. The gun fired however due to the speed of the car it missed and accidentally aimed at another of the cars that parked what appeared to be a silver BMW and shot one of the people that were in the back passenger side of that car.

"That's all I need", sighed Zenigata.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starting to think that Ami Enan might have had some inspiration from Ami Mizuno, not just because they both have the same first name, being shy and intelligent. Also when I first wrote this chapter months ago, I thought her name was getting renamed to Amilita (that again references two Sailor Moon characters, the latter Makoto's American name) due to this so if it changes between Ami Enan and Amilita, it is because of that (and also to make it a little less confusing which Ami it is referring to).


	21. The Sailor Senshi Conspiracy (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While I might have been mostly out, there was a chase going off as I somehow got help. Pops and I end up in the Alps and I'm dying... Even the Sailor Senshi are disappearing. Somehow we end up in a train dealing with mercenaries. Find out in "The Sailor Senshi Conspiracy (Part 1)". Catch ya later.

There was a vehicle chase between Fujiko's Yamaha YZR-M1 motorbike, Zenigata's Lamborghini and a group of vehicles with some cars and a couple of pick up trucks that were connected to Monsieur Mélamare as they were driving on the autoroute. The Lamborghini was overtaking various cars and was extremely close that had it been a few millimetres closer, the paintwork would have been scratched. They were no longer in France but in Switzerland as they are going through the Mont Blanc tunnel.

Right behind two of Mélamare's cars was a red Ferrari FF who inside was Goemon and felt uncomfortable yet determined driving since it was not a Japanese car as well as he prefers walking, Jigen at the passenger seat with his magnum out and Amilita who was still dressed up as Sailor Mercury sleeping at the rear seats. 

Jigen aimed for the tyres of the black Mazda MX-5 and fired two bullets for both of the back tyres one after each other. Rapidly the Mazda MX-5 spun out of control, swerved and crashed on its side in the tunnel. The other vehicle was a white Opel Insignia and like wise Jigen did the same causing the car to crash into another car as a collision. Behind them was the lime green Renault Megane that tried to kill Lupin earlier, Jigen decided to shoot the driver instead and that car ended up getting crashed into the Opel from earlier almost completely destroying the car.

After Jigen shot the tyres of the two cars in front and the one car behind them using up with one bullet left, Goemon swapped the wheel with Jigen however since the car was not a convertible, he had to stop to change drivers and left the passenger side door open so he would be able to jump. Goemon jumped on to the top of a silver BMW and using the Zantetsuken, he sliced the car in half then jumped onto the road to put the sword back into its pouch, the car that he sliced crashed into a barrier shortly after.

Goemon monotonously spoke, "Once again I have cut a worthless object."

"I knew he was going to say that", Jigen smoothly smirked while still driving.

Jigen stopped the car so Goemon could get back in, he got in and closed the door to drive off. Unexpectedly another vehicle popped by, an orange Ferrari F50 with someone with a weapon on the passenger side. He had brown combed hair and sunglasses holding a rocket launcher ready to aim towards the black Lamborghini. Gritted his teeth, Jigen went towards his coat pocket with his right hand while the left was on the wheel and got himself a grenade. Pulled the pin with his teeth since he had the steering wheel on both hands as they approached a corner and then rapidly as soon as the pin was pulled got his left hand to grab it before it could detonate.

Very quickly Jigen threw the grenade out of the window with his left hand towards the orange car and directly bounced towards the bonnet. Due to the speed of the car, the grenade was rolling down and all of sudden there was a bang. The grenade took out the car and the two people who were inside. As for the rocket launcher, it exploded due to the heat from both the car and the grenade taking out another lime green Renault Megane that was behind the burnt out Ferrari that was speeding along.

Zenigata signalled Jigen to go as he felt that their help was enough as the mercenaries that Mélamare had access to were falling in numbers with only two pick up trucks left to deal with. Jigen adjusted his hat and nodded to get the message then turning towards the other direction heading for Geneva airport.

They ended up in the Alps as Fujiko parked her motorbike and got off heading towards the mountains. Zenigata shortly after parked the Lamborghini next to the motorbike and got out to follow her however Lupin was still in a daze at the passenger side. Zenigata had two choices, he could follow Fujiko or make sure that Lupin was safe. He decided for the latter since he knew that Lupin was a target so he opened the door and tried to shake him up but with no results. 

Zenigata was getting really worried and even the Sailor Senshi that got out of the car tightly were slowly fading as Lupin's subconscious was disappearing. A sign that Lupin was going to die since they were with him in the car crashes however he was losing temperature and being dehydrated from having no drinks after leaving his home.

"Oh no!"

Inside Zenigata's coat pocket was a bottle of water and a flask that he got out. First he tried with Lupin's neck on his left hand to drink the bottled water, he unscrewed the bottle and was bottle feeding Lupin hoping to get back on his feet.

"Drink Lupin, drink!", panicked Zenigata.

As Lupin was getting the hydration that he needed, the Sailor Senshi were still fading and to make matters worse, Minako and Rei were already gone with Usagi next to go and she was getting very stressed due to her life disappearing before her eyes.

Usagi screamed, "Ohhhh... Loopy! Noooooooo!"

The dumpling blonde disappeared, Ami was fading fast however Makoto was still mostly there as she was not only the strongest but also knew Lupin the most and she was getting aggressive.

"I'm not letting Lupin sweetheart die on my watch!", she gritted.

Ami faded and the bottle of water that Lupin was drinking finished. Zenigata looked down as he was losing his rival and there was one thing left for him to try, the drink from the flask. He unscrewed the flask, got the cup out and poured what looked strong coffee to the cup. Zenigata made sure that he had a sip of coffee and was even force drinking so it could go into Lupin's system. Sadly looking at Lupin, it showed no signs of improvement and was making him stressed by banging the door of the car with his fists as he put the flask on the snowy ground.

Zenigata yelled, "Damnit!"

...

The two pickup trucks that were connected to Mélamare decided to go straight ahead as they had a different plan with one following the mountain road and the other driving downwards towards a train yard where there was a train parked up. The six goons that got out of the pickup truck went into the train to start however had problems getting it to work so they just sat there while one of them went out to fuel it up.

...

Zenigata got out of his trench coat Lupin's green jacket that was all folded up, he unfolded the jacket and put it straight on Lupin since his black jacket was really thin that being in the Alps was not a good idea considering the weather as it was snowing and did not want his rival getting cold or worse. He needed warmth and the inspector was getting upset with blubbering tears from his eyes. Losing Lupin for Zenigata was like losing his own life, having Lupin dead on his guard was the ultimate blow that he could ever imagine.

There was one final thing, he remembered something that was in his pocket and got out the plush from Italy. Zenigata was confused emotionally whether to cry, get angry or to smile. Looking closer as he saw her wavy brown ponytail, her green skirt and more so her small cute smile, he thought that she was no threat and her smile was infecting his frown to have a small smile of his own however was still crying. Thanks to some detective work, he figured out while he was in Annecy but more so in the car chase that she was the same woman that himself and Jigen were talking about.

As the inspector looked at her large green eyes, he asked in desperation, "This sounds absolutely crazy but Sailor Jupiter, are you there?"

"I am Inspector Zenigata, oh wait... I can't talk back to him", sighed Makoto knowing that she can not telepathically talk to him like she can with Lupin.

The brunette had to think of another way of talking to Zenigata otherwise she will lose both Lupin and herself who was slowly fading as he put the plush around Lupin's arms to resemble a hug. There was a large gust of wind that suddenly happened around the Alps, Zenigata thought it was unusual and out of Lupin's coat pocket was a piece of paper, he caught it and it turned out to be that drawing that annoyed him as well as a pink rose, a sasanqua camellia to be exact. The same pink rose that happened to get Sailor Jupiter on Lupin's side because it was her favourite.

The description of both the plush and the drawing of her did match and noticed a pattern. While Lupin was laughing, both himself and Sailor Jupiter were together but reading in between the lines meant that there was a connection since the drawing was done after Cagliostro and Lupin had no awareness before then. Maybe he thought that there were the people that Lupin deep down really cared about the most but had a funny way of showing it. It ironically cheered Pops a bit with his tears receding.

The wind was so powerful that Fujiko who was running had to take shelter by some trees for it to calm down. "The past sure likes catching up on me", she thought.

Out of insanity, Zenigata got the entire flask and tipped it to Lupin's mouth in a cartoon fashion hoping some of the coffee will go in. The coffee had been completely used up and not a drop left. Very luckily no coffee particle landed on the plush as the inspector put it briefly into his pocket for protection.

Zenigata while moving his fists downwards shouted, "Come on!"

"Come on, Lupin sweetheart!", encouraged Makoto as she was getting worried that she was going to lose both her and himself.

The coffee seems to be working since Makoto can feel herself reverting back to full form and started seeing Ami appearing. Lupin was starting to open his eyes very slowly as fluid leaked out his eyes. Ami was back to her full self and Makoto gave her a hug as she missed her intelligent friend. Usagi was trying to come back however she was struggling, Rei and Minako were faint as well. Lupin opened his eyes fully and started blinking. Slowly the rest of the Sailor Senshi were returning to normal as they cheered and hugged each other knowing that both Lupin and themselves are back to normal, well maybe better in Lupin's case.

Lupin moaned as he spat some of the coffee out, "That is some lousy coffee, Pops!"

"That's revenge from what you did before Dubai", grunted Zenigata and then asked as he was curious about something, "It is a silly question but what do you know about Sailor Jupiter?"

The inspector showed the failing thief the plush of the brunette superheroine that he got from Milan that he managed to save from Jigen's destruction. It gave a smile towards the poorly Lupin.

"Oh her... you as a woman", cheekly replied Lupin.

Zenigata scratched his forehead and Makoto was giving an unsure look on Lupin whether to yell at him or needs more context because it was a strange reply.

Lupin explained, "Okay, she has a compassionate heart and a strong sense of morality, she is also pretty strong, can get frustrated and always seem to find me."

Zenigata nodded as it does sound like himself and Makoto hugged Lupin as she found the description to be sweet and knowing that he was on her side. Lupin slowly got up from the passenger seat and stood up for the first time since Annecy, he closed the door. Since the wind died down, Fujiko was back on the run and Mélamare's goon finished refueling the train so the rest of them started the train and slowly moving. Since Zenigata and Lupin were at a disadvantage since she was long gone and Mélamare's mercenaries were planning something.

Zenigata sighed, "Damn it. I guess we lost Fujiko, nearly had her too."

"Yeah, it's my fault Pops...", also sighed Lupin.

While Lupin was telling the truth, the Sailor Senshi however had different ideas. Rei nodded in agreement with Lupin however she closed her eyes as a not sure for certain type of way, Usagi and Makoto think it was not his fault since he was getting beaten up, Ami both blame Lupin for not listening to her advice and Fujiko for attacking Lupin without a way for him to defend himself. As for Minako, she was distracted by a leaf to give her opinion.

Zenigata looked at the other direction and at the far distance, he could see a train and looking at the design of the locomotive, it had a red driving front with some blue carriages. Not modern and fast train or a traditional steam powered locomotive however it was old fashioned. It resembles the Orient Express, a well known train used by various high class people to travel in luxury and comfort, something that both Lupin and Fujiko would have enjoyed.

"You try to make it to the train, I'll cover your back", suggested Zenigata.

Lupin was running down the forest towards the mountain road, the wind meant that Lupin managed to get there pretty quickly because in his mind, he knows that Makoto was helping him. There was one of Mélamare's mercenaries shooting at him with his pistol near the mountain side dressed in a typical gangster outfit in green and wearing a hat while he was running, Zenigata aimed his gun however nothing fired so the inspector went towards the goon and punched in the face causing him to be out. This caused the attention of two gangsters who were nearby so the inspector grabbed the Colt pistol from the ground and were shooting them by their feet. Very quickly as they were dancing around the bullets, he got his handcuffs, waved them circularly twice and then threw them. He arrested not only the two gangsters but also the goon that he punched earlier.

Lupin managed to make it to the edge and the train was by his position ready to jump. He tried to jump onto the moving train but fear got to him and the only thing that dropped were some rocks falling from the cliff side. Zenigata ran and managed to jump onto the top of the train no problem while he was further behind compared to Lupin.

Ami calculated and warned, "You only have 10 seconds left to make the jump!"

Out of worry Lupin backtracked and not wanting to let the girls down, he ran as fast as he could and jumped. He only just made it at the edge of the train however he ended up rubbing his right side as it was a sloppy landing that was unlike him. Had Ami not giving Lupin the warning, he would have missed the train or worse jumped and lied on the train tracks cold.

There were bullets fired at the carriage and Lupin tried to use his gun however there was only one bullet left. He fired the last bullet and missed badly because he was shaking. Normally Lupin would duck and run as fast as he can or hide somewhere. All Lupin could do was close his eyes and cried because he can not think of a solution to escape from safety. It also did not help that Lupin came in contact with some glass leaving his right leg all cut open and bleeding. 

Zenigata was confused why Lupin was crying but seeing the master thief degraded and no longer himself, he started to pick up Lupin by his shoes and dragging him across the carriage moving together when the villians were firing and had a good shot at Lupin. Sadly this caused a trail of blood due to the cut. Suddenly there was a downpour and gusts of wind meant that the bullets were going off course avoiding Lupin and Zenigata causing them to get past. Then there was a bolt of lightning that hit the enemies pickup truck.

Lupin smiled, "Thanks Ami and Makoto!"

"I don't see anyone", grunted Zenigata.

Zenigata was telling the truth as in that there was no one else apart from those two however in Lupin's subconscious he could see Ami as Sailor Mercury doing her Soap Spray and Makoto as Sailor Jupiter doing her Jupiter Thunderbolt move. In the viewpoint of Zenigata though, it was just a random weather change that was luck on their side and the inspector misheard Ami and Makoto as anyone due to that Lupin's voice was not clear enough.

Lupin and Zenigata managed to walk through the first few carriages without any conflict or issues. Considering that there was a pick up truck with six people that got on the train, it was suspicious.

The poorly thief asked, "This seems unusual, does it Pops?"

"Yeah it does Lupin, I expected this train to be full of mercenaries", replied Zenigata.

Rei warned to Lupin telepathically, "I have a feeling that you're going to get company."

As soon as they had the discussion, there were three of Mélamare's mercenaries dressed up similar to the man by the mountain side in the next carriage carrying pistols aiming directly for them. All of them looked aggressive, Pops was furious as he looked at them while Lupin whimpered at the sight of them.

Makoto cheered, "You can do it Lupin sweetheart, I believe in you!"

As Makoto gave Lupin a pat in the back, he managed to jerk downwards and was just able to stand before she would have pushed him to the floor by mistake.

Lupin as he rubs his back moaned, "Ow, not so rough Makoto!"

"Mojito?", questioned Zenigata.

Zenigata misheard the Sailor Senshi's names as something else as he does not know what was going off with Lupin as it seems that he was no longer communicating telepathically but rather in reality. Lupin whispered to Zenigata's left ear about his idea, well Ami and Rei's plan that involved a bit of tactics since they were weaponless.

Inspector Zenigata was punching and kicking the mercenaries however unlike what happened by the mountain side, it was choreographed and using moves very similar to what Makoto would used had she been there physically with Lupin with various punches, kicks and blocks. Lupin got hold of his lighter from his trouser pocket and burnt a tie that one of the mercenaries had. As the goon was trying its best to pat out the fire, Lupin tapped the shoulder causing the goon to look and punched by the side of the face. As Zenigata was still using various punches and kicks with the other two goons, Lupin tried the lighter again except focused on the rear causing it to yelp in pain and threw the lighter causing it to be burnt. Lupin thanked Rei telepathically for her firepower.

There was only one mercenary left, Zenigata gave it one last punch and it was down for the count. They both inspected the mercenaries and realised that they were wearing thick bullet proof armour all over their body making them stronger and had an identical mask on all three of the goons to not reveal their real faces. They did notice that they were not robots due to one of them having blood leaking out of their ear towards the wooden floor.

Lupin dully spoke, "That's a bit overkill."

Lupin and Zenigata walked towards the next two carriages and by the third carriage, there was a mercenary right in front of them by the door however because Lupin was still walking, he did not watch where he was going. He tripped up on his cut leg that was still bleeding due to the raised platform in between the carriages not being level and landed on top of the mercenary with a worried look on his face, now he knows how Usagi was like when it was comes to being clumsy.

Zenigata exclaimed, "In the name of Zenigata, I shall arrest you!"

Usagi smiled and giggled because Inspector Zenigata said something similar to her own catchphase while he bent down and handcuffed the mercenary that was on the floor in case it got up. Lupin telepathically thanked Usagi for her clumsiness as he got up from the trip and she jumped up and down because she helped Lupin.

"Fighting evil by moonlight, love by daylight, they call me Lupin the 3rd!", cheerfully sung Lupin for no reason.

Zenigata muttered, "All I can say is that I am glad that Kogoro Akechi isn't alive to see this, he'll probably join ya and wear a school uniform to match."

Kogoro Akechi was a detective who joined the pursuit with Zenigata to catch Lupin in his early days and was like Sherlock Holmes in terms of his skill however his old age caught up to him. He wore a white wig despite still having some black hair around his sideburns. Sadly he only managed to personally be in a few adventures that they remembered such as Dr. Ouki's mansion and the raid at Lupin's house however he was famous during his time and even claimed that he met the original Arsène Lupin.

Zenigata attended his funeral and did not take his passing lightly, he also vowed to catch Lupin in his honour. Sadly Lupin did not attend the funeral as he was locked up in a police station to free someone for a caper and by the time that he found out, it was too late and missed his earliest friend.

They travelled to the next carriage and stopped halfway there as this carriage was a service one rather than the seating ones that they went past. Right in front of Lupin and Zenigata were two men dressed up in jumpsuits, both in black. The only thing that they can see that are not the jumpsuits were their eyes staring at them and they were equipped with pistols however both Lupin and Zenigata were out of bullets.

Lupin sung in a voice similar to Minako's, "Stop, in the name of love!"

Zenigata just facepalmed and grumbled thinking that Lupin truely has lost the plot and the two goons who were there just looked at each other while Lupin smashed the glass, got a fire hose and wrapped around the goons rather like Sailor Venus' Love Me Chain.

The thief was surprised that he could do that and telepathically thanked Minako for being there. Zenigata gave the two mercenaries one final punch so they can be unconscious in case they decide to attack while Lupin and Zenigata are behind. They moved past the tied goons onto the final carriage.

Zenigata shouted, "Lupin, I think you've lost your goddamn mind!"

"I think I've lost it ages ago Zenigata, Eheheheha!", chuckled Lupin.

The Sailor Senshi smiled in unison, "You can do it Lupin, you're nearly there."

They were ready to head towards the final carriage to open the metal door, they did not expect who they will encounter. Both of them thought that it might be Mélamare himself or one of associates as the inspector grabbed the handle and about to turn...


	22. The Sailor Senshi Conspiracy (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pops and I managed to find Fujiko yet something strange was happening to me. It's like I'm not myself or am I myself? Find out in "The Sailor Senshi Conspiracy (Part 2)". Catch ya later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really struggled writing this chapter and it shows especially with Fujiko to the point where I found her the toughest character to write.
> 
> There is a Fuma Conspiracy reference here alongside one of the previous chapters but more so here because it links two things together. I'm starting to wonder whether a certain person actually did watch Lupin the 3rd when coming up with Sailor Moon...

Zenigata barged open the metal door and inside the final carriage did not have any goons however there was only one person in front of both Lupin and Zenigata, Fujiko Mine! While it was similar to the previous seating carriages, there were a couple of differences such as a red carpet floor rather than wooden and the seats rather than being a block of leather seats were individual leather chairs indicating that this was a First Class carriage.

First thing that Lupin did after he saw Fujiko was love hearts in his eyes and went straight for her however she slapped him by the face with a snarl that was so powerful that Lupin ended up on the floor with a grin and his eyes going around in a cartoony fashion. Lupin soon got up and dusted his jacket, weaker and longer than usual. Minako felt like she wanted to sing "C'est la vie To Iwanaide" so she managed to sing the song out of Lupin's mouth with his eyes were closed. Zenigata was freaked out about this just like Jigen was back at karaoke with his eyes fully open and even Fujiko was a bit uneasy hearing a female teenage voice coming out of a man especially a song that could describe Minako herself.

Fujiko yelled, "I've had enough of this you bastard!"

"Well I can't help it Fujiko, I didn't choose to sing that song. It just came out", shrugged Lupin. He then complimented telepathically, "That was some good singing there Minako."

She was beamed by Lupin's compliment and gave him a massive hug while stroking him at the same time, it was rare of Lupin to praise her unlike the rest of the Sailor Senshi who he was more willing to do so, especially when it comes to Ami's intelligence or Makoto in general.

Fujiko whined, "Lupin sure has been acting weird... Well weirder than usual."

"No wonder Jigen and Goemon don't want anything to do with him anymore", explained Zenigata in a depressed way.

Fujiko thought, "I mean to do a note perfect impression of Sailor Venus is creepy." 

"The porn actress slash singer that no one wanted to date?", asked Zenigata not realising that Fujiko was referring to Minako, not the one that Lupin and Zenigata already knew before the adventure. 

She stamped on her feet because she was annoyed and desperate for the book that she wanted from Lupin.

Fujiko on the top of her voice screamed, "Lupin if you want me, give me the Book of Montcalmet!"

"I thought you had it Fujicakes", sighed Lupin.

Rei thought to herself, "Hmm... Fujiko makes Usagi and Minako seem calm by comparison."

"Good thing you haven't met Rebecca... she's basically Minako in human form... Fujiko is normally... a lot calmer than this... most of the time...", breathed out Lupin as he struggled speaking.

While Zenigata was holding the book, he did not want either Fujiko or Lupin to have it. The former he travelled through France to get the thing and does not want to lose it while the latter was too much at a risk to have the book without his watch. Lupin wanted to know what was going off with Fujiko and really want her however he knew that he was not in the right place to do so, he was drained, tired and was barely able to stand up especially with his leg still gushing blood. Unusual for Lupin, he felt like he needed help that neither Fujiko or Zenigata can provide. While Lupin was in a trance, Zenigata saw the cut and got himself a bandage to wrap around Lupin's bleeding leg so he can stand better.

Lupin telepathically asked, "Girls, it is a bit embarrassing but can you make me a superhero?"

"You are a superhero, Loopy!", giggled Usagi.

Minako as she pointed towards herself and grinned, "Just like us and the Goddess of Love, your Sailor Guardian Sailor V here!"

"I sure don't feel like one", sighed Lupin.

Makoto with her hands together sighed, "I wish that I can be physically there for Lupin, as a protector, lover and give Fujiko a good talking to."

"That might be possible Makoto in a different way. While we cannot be physically there for Arsène, he is however a physical object that we can control. If we can takeover his body using all of us by controlling his electrons, neurons and his stimulus, it will be the closest thing to being Arsène Lupin III, even more so than our transformation pens. We are going to do some coercive persuasion", explained Ami then breathed out and looking down knowing that her friends would not understand what she said.

Usagi since she could not understand what Ami said looked up and asked, "What does Ami-chan mean Mako-chan?"

"I think she means that we are going to control him, Usa-chan. We get to be Lupin!", smiled Makoto.

Usagi moving her arms up and down cheered, "Yay, I get to be Loopy as well as Sailor Moon!"

The Sailor Senshi decide to go inside of Lupin going from his subconscious to being inside of Lupin and controlling him without his permission. Lupin jerked, shook, moved his body left to right and back again as the Sailor Senshi were getting used to the master thief who normally would have been able to control the Sailor Senshi themselves. It was rather strange coming from Lupin and not done to show off like the time when he came to open the tomb of Arsène Lupin as both Zenigata and Fujiko looked puzzled with their eyes following his movement.

Zenigata wondered, "Is Lupin possessed?"

"Beats me", shrugged Fujiko.

Lupin finally stopped moving and his eyes were brightening up, his fixed face was changing towards a smile, his eyebrows moving up, his cheeks returning in shape and shade from sunken in and pale to full and rich in colour.

For the first time since even before the bar caper, Lupin was feeling more like himself. Ami was making him intelligent, Usagi gave him his cheeky yet friendly side, Rei gave him the ability to read minds or more accurately to Lupin think that they know what they are going to say, Minako gave him her energy and ego and Makoto gave him her caring side as well as her strength. All of them gave Lupin a strong feminine side that he struggled with ever since that he got the badges. Since the Sailor Senshi and Lupin's thoughts put together could be considered unstoppable, they basically overclocked Lupin to make him more like his past self.

Lupin while his voice was different as in higher pitched blushed, "Oh Fujiko-chan..."

He went to his jacket pocket, smiled and got out a pink rose to give to Fujiko similar to how he gave one to Sailor Jupiter back at Cagliostro. Unlike the brunette superheroine, Fujiko pouted, turned her head to the side yet still took the sasanqua camellia because it was still her favourite flower. It was just that the brunette sensed something like Lupin that was out of her control.

"You do realise that I'm not a Sailor Senshi, you need more than a simple flower to impress me", gritted Fujiko while Lupin frowned.

Since Fujiko mentioned the Sailor Senshi, Lupin figured out that she was the one that planted the bag of badges on him and wanted to call her bluff since the others did not know who they were until Lupin mentioned it to them. As Fujiko was still annoyed by Lupin's actions, Lupin had to think more like Rei and Makoto as in more aggressive and less like Usagi and Minako who was more friendlier.

Lupin in a heroic matter put his hands on his hips and smirked, "The game might not be over, in fact it's only just begun!"

"What do you mean Lupin?", asked Fujiko with her eyes open wide.

Lupin as he pointed towards Fujiko aggressively articulated, "Don't act dumb Fuijko, you brought the shipment of cigarettes to the tobacconist with the badges. You knew that I would receive them because when I phone you for Valentine's you weren't there. You had people try to take me out. You knew that I'll be after the Sailor Moon material because you saw me date Emi. You put the documentary on so I'll go after the book and finally, you brainwashed Ami to trick me thinking it was Ami."

"I'm not that smart Lupin! I didn't send the shipment of cigarettes and I was with other men during that day just for some souvenirs...", panicked Fujiko.

Fujiko looked at Lupin and quickly realised that he was firm in terms of his emotion showing his serious face with his eyebrows down and his eyes directly towards Fujiko's. It caused her to startle as she can sense that something was around her that was fighting back, something unusual as she looked towards the serious thief.

She shrugged, "Okay, the Sailor Moon material was just lucky timing because an Italian requested them and I planned it on the same night as you it seems, it's just a coincidence." She then added as she deviously smiled, "I ended up keeping them for myself when the client got murdered."

Zenigata asked, "Let me guess the rest was true?"

"No Zenigata, I didn't know that Lupin was targeted and I watched the documentary too because I partly financed the show with Monsieur Mélamare. That scumbag owes me some money!", whined Fujiko.

Lupin wondered, "Whatever happened to cash up front Fujicakes?"

"He never gave me his bank details. Oh and that last thing, yeah I did but I'm a bit embarrassed to tell you why", frowned Fujiko as she was embarrassed.

The entire time on the train, the inspector was very tense as thoughts were hanging around his head. His former nemesis acting weird, Fujiko acting tougher than normal and it can all be traced to one thing. Sailor Moon. It really stumped him and his mind, it was like understanding aliens as in something that he could never understand.

Zenigata wondered, "I still don't understand this Sailor Moon thing that you two and Italy were on about."

"It's not for you Zenigata... It's very girly", blinked Fujiko with a smile on her face.

While Zenigata did not realise it as he snorted, it was the show that caused him to be upset in Italy as he remembered about the coffee shop and cried during the ending of the episode that he watched. He does remember a bunch of women, a few men and a few non-binaries who wanted it saved but still clueless on what it is however before he could think about replying for more clarification, he could sense his friendly rival about to speak.

Lupin smiled, "Look Fujiko, don't be embarrassed about yourself. If you're a fan, you're a fan."

The former master thief could sense that Fujiko might be a Sailor Moon fan as it was the only other explanation next to her planting the badges on him and that she knew which Sailor Venus she was referring to earlier. Fujiko did a gentle smile back to Lupin.

Lupin put his finger on his chin and asked, "Why have you been out of action for so long?"

"I was going to ask you the same question!", yelled Fujiko.

Suddenly with his eyes closed he sobbed, "It's going to be hard to understand but I have been in dark places..."

"I don't think that you heard about the animation studio fire or the car crashes that Lupin had, Fujiko", interrupted Zenigata just in case Lupin got suicidal from his crying.

Fujiko was shocked because she thought that Lupin was still in his prime however that would explain why he went down so easily at Annecy Castle while in most cases he would have had a back up plan or ten.

Zenigata sighed, "I had to save him twice and visited him in hospital when he was in Monaco. He's no longer himself..."

The scheming brunette gave another look towards the failed thief as the information from Zenigata was sinking in. While she did not want her guard down, deep down she was upset that Lupin let himself go like that. Like he really badly needed help and no one was giving it to him, also there was that possibility that she felt that she should open more towards Lupin but not too open to lose her advantage.

"I'll never thought that I'll say those words because maybe it is the Sailor Senshi inside me but you're just a jerk. You can be a strong independent woman and I see that in you but all you do is let people down", confidentially spoke Lupin.

Fujiko retorted, "It's a man's world and women have to keep fighting for injustice. How many female presidents are there in the world? How many female chefs that have their own Michelin starred restaurants? How many female racing drivers? How many women CEOs?"

"How many master thieves?", Lupin interrupted while pointing his finger up.

She smirked, "Exactly. We get paid less than our male counterparts and men use us as prostitution. That's why I screw around with men to my advantage. That's why I double cross with people."

"It shouldn't be like that Fujiko and I agree with you", bluntly spoke Lupin.

Fujiko smiled to Lupin and not in a false smile but a genuine smile knowing that deep down that Lupin cares more about her that just her looks and her playing around nature.

"If you want me to be honest, you're the better thief than I am and I am very good at what I do. You changed me for the better. Before, I wouldn't think twice to abuse a woman but thanks to you, I've been more respective towards women", bluntly explained Lupin in a serious tone. Suddenly he got an energy spike presumably from either Usagi or Minako as he giggled, "Still you make me thirsty, Titiko."

It seems that by Lupin acting like a humble version of himself, it was causing him and the Sailor Senshi's thoughts to get stressed. Lupin had got a massive headache as he was rubbing the top of his head and so were the rest of the Sailor Senshi.

Usagi screamed, "My head's hurting!"

"Ow! Our own powers are weak compared to powering Lupin's brain, even my IQ is not enough to understand", sighed Ami as she struggled saying the sentence due to the brain drain as she put her hands on her forehead.

Fujiko while trying to play dumb asked, "You really think that I am better than you Lupin?"

All Lupin could do was nod because himself and the Sailor Senshi were recovering. Usagi could not help any more and it really took it out of Ami so they are resting on the sidelines hugging each other as they get better. Makoto decided to drop out as she had another idea and want to her friends to get better even though she still had some power left, she didn't want them or herself getting hurt. She helped Usagi and Ami sat down on the empty seats resting with a hand on their shoulders as she stood up.

While they were recovering, Rei and Minako were the only ones left inside of Lupin. Even though they were tempted to split and make love, they knew that it might be their only chance to win against Fujiko with Minako's energy and Rei's stoic yet fiery ways.

Lupin insisted, "Yeah and as proof, you can have nearly all my stuff I stole over the years."

"Your junk doesn't please me Lupin", pouted Fujiko as she folded her arms and looked the other way.

Makoto as she looked at the other brunette honestly moaned, "I think Fujiko needs a bit more respect, he's done a good thing out of his heart and she's treating him like a spoiled brat, I'll show her!"

Lupin sarcastically asked, "You really hurt me Fujiko, you're calling the Mercedes SSK, the Ferrari 312 or the Blue Moon Diamond junk?"

"I don't mean that sort of junk!" startled Fujiko indicating that it might be referring to something else of Lupin's.

Very quickly the failed thief looked down towards the top of his legs and then looked straight towards Fujiko fuming with one side of his mouth being clenched in anger.

Lupin yelled in a slight sarcastic tone, "I'll quit being a master thief!"

"Damn! Those are words that I'll never thought that I hear Lupin say", spoke Zenigata as a shock as his eyes widened in disbelief.

It seems that it was also getting too much for Rei and Minako as well. The Sailor Senshi never thought that taking over Lupin was so power consuming and it was much harder than they thought. Even energetic Minako was tired from being inside Lupin and sat on one of the chairs heavily breathing in and out with a mass of sweat pouring from her overheated body, as intense as her smell.

Lupin sulked, "I'm sorry that I hurt you girls even though I didn't like how you took control without my say..."

"Completely fine Arsène, we underestimated how much power was needed to control your electrons and neurons", explained Ami in an understanding way as she was blinking her eyes.

Rei sighed, "Never thought that I'll say this but I am to blame for this, never knew controlling you was so much hard work. Not as much as controlling Usagi but still."

"I feel so sweepy...", yawned Usagi.

Minako still exhausted from controlling Lupin heavily breathed out, "I felt like that I ran half of Japan, played every volleyball match back to back... and had an all night tournament... That's some workout..."

"I think Fujiko needs a taste of her own medicine, Lupin sweetheart", aggressively spoke Makoto.

Fujiko was about to hold Lupin's hand hoping to steal the Book of Montcalmet that Zenigata has but thinks that Lupin has it in his pocket. As a quick response, Lupin went into his trouser pocket and got the bag of badges, Fujiko touched them. Rather like Goemon, she had a vision however rather like Lupin they were thoughts going around her head. She growled and gritted her teeth as she could sense something getting stronger and stronger...


	23. Fujiko vs Makoto - The Battle of the Brunettes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fujiko and Makoto end up fighting each other. Oh I would love to see that, two pretty brunettes fighting over me and getting a front row seat of all the action. Who will win? Find out in "Fujiko vs Makoto - The Battle of the Brunettes". Catch ya later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone was concerned if Makoto seemed tamer (like a Castle of Cagliostro take on Sailor Jupiter) so far, well...

As soon as she touched the bag of badges, Fujiko was in a white space with some grass on the ground. She looked around wondering where she went to as it was rather unusual. It was not an exotic island, it was not a beach and there was no treasure to be found where ever she was.

Right in front of the femme fatale was Sailor Jupiter who was pretty angry with her teeth clenched, her eyebrows down and ready to attack with her fists up with the right hand being further away from her while the left was closer to her. Unlike Lupin, Fujiko had no fear seeing her since she dealt with feisty women before towards the point of over confidence and Sailor Jupiter was the most aggressive woman that she ever saw.

Fujiko smirked as she waved her hair, "Heh... You look so ratty, you could do with some silky shampoo."

"No one calls me ratty!", yelled Sailor Jupiter with her body leaning forward.

Fujiko and Sailor Jupiter were ready to fight each other as it was the battle between the strong independent women who were also brunettes. Despite Fujiko appearing more attractive than Makoto in terms of appearance regarding the hair and the face, they were more closer than at first glance. They shared the same height, same build, even the same breast size. Had Lupin been there, he would have had his time of his life.

Sailor Jupiter made the first move as she reached out ready to punch Fujiko, not caring where it would hit as she got her reach out however before she could make the blow, the other brunette crossed her arms and put them up deflecting the punch. This caused her to snarl so as revenge the schemer decided that she wanted to kick her, again regardless where however Sailor Jupiter did the exact same thing.

Both of them were punching and kicking equalling in terms of their skill, they were also able to block each others moves as they were both frustrated. Sailor Jupiter managed to punch Fujiko on the shoulder that she kicked on the side as retaliation.

The brunette superheroine growled, "You really hurt my kidneys, Fujiko!"

"After I'm done with you, I'll get the book and leave Lupin hanging", snarled Fujiko.

Sailor Jupiter yelled, "You're such a bitch Fujiko, treating Lupin like that!"

"You do realise Lupin's a pervert who would do anything for our breasts", retorted Fujiko as she points to both her breasts and Sailor Jupiter's.

Sailor Jupiter raised her eyes and deviously smirked, "You don't know how Lupin is really like, he's really friendly and kind if you get to know him better. I'm a better girlfriend to him than you'll ever be."

"How you managed to date Lupin I never know, you're probably the ugliest woman who he ever talked to", sighed Fujiko. "I thought Ellen was bad..."

Sailor Jupiter gritted, "Lupin sweetheart called me beautiful and you're so vain..."

The two were still fighting with each other yet blocking each others attacks whether they were kicks, punches or dodging each other. Sailor Jupiter grabbed her and ready to throw Fujiko as she was above her however the manipulator kicked the superheroine's hand making it sore as the heel from Fujiko's shoe was digging into her. With her strength Sailor Jupiter threw Fujiko without any pain over a few metres however knowing that she was going to get thrown, very quickly before landing, Fujiko rolled over and stood back up with no pain ready for action.

"Ugh...", grunted Fujiko as she was so annoyed by the other brunette.

Sailor Jupiter shouted, "If it wasn't for me, Lupin probably would've died years ago. No diamond necklaces for you, no gifts, no successful heists!" She then smirked, "He really got hurt at Cagliostro and I was there to make him better."

Sailor Jupiter used her Jupiter Thunderbolt that Fujiko managed to avoid by rolling as soon as the lightning bolts were near to her position. While normally the attack would have been hard to avoid, the scheming brunette knew what she was going to do. It was like either she was a die hard Sailor Moon fan or felt that she dealt with her in the past.

Fujiko with her eyes closed bellowed, "I've never seen you in Cagliostro!"

...

While Fujiko and Sailor Jupiter were fighting and debating against each other, both Lupin and Zenigata noticed that her eyes were closed and making noises. Unlike Lupin though, the noises were more like grunts than cute stressed sounds. Zenigata gave Lupin a dirty look because the former master thief had done the same more recently, literally as soon as he turned his head Lupin's eyes were closed too. The inspector just sighed by putting his left hand on his chin as he feels that whatever has affected Lupin and Fujiko, he did not have the same symptoms.

Zenigata wondered, "Is there something in the air or in the water?"

The Sailor Senshi noticed someone missing within the group and this caused Usagi to be a little bit stressed because she did not know where the missing person was as she was rapidly turning her head.

Usagi panicky asked, "Where's Mako-chan?"

"She's dealing with Fujiko, it could take a while", replied Lupin while touching her dumplings on her head to make her better.

Ami quietly cried with only a few millimetres of fluid, "I hope my best friend is okay... I don't want my powerful protector getting afflicted."

"I'm more considered over Fujiko, Ami", breathed out Lupin knowing what Makoto was like.

...

Fujiko took out her Browning M1910 and fired her entire clip at Sailor Jupiter hoping to kill her however she used her Flower Hurricane transforming the bullets into roses as a reaction. She picked one of them from the ground and did a quick sniff with a gentle smile, this caused the other brunette to huff out of jealously.

Fujiko growled, "You do realise that Lupin wasn't himself during that adventure."

"You weren't yourself either Fujiko! Taking steroids, dying your hair, wearing men's clothes, hiding your breasts and using firepower instead of your skill", angerly explained Makoto then as she was getting depressed, "It's like you're embarrassed of me..."

As a last resort, Fujiko pulled her knife from her thigh ready to stab Sailor Jupiter and went towards her aiming for her heart however she kicked the knife away leaving Fujiko defenceless.

Fujiko with a pout whined, "Don't tell me that you're doing to do one of your moves Sailor Jupiter, it might scare someone like Lupin but it won't affect me!"

While Fujiko dared Sailor Jupiter to use her more powerful moves including the Jupiter Coconut Cyclone that scared Lupin to the point of completely changing his personality, the brunette superheroine however had different ideas. She knew that they were equally matched in terms of combat, something that was rather unusual as she was getting more and more frustrated. Makoto however knew that all Fujiko cared about was her appearance, something that herself was not as bothered clothes aside where they had a wardrobe of similar tops, dresses and skirts.

Sailor Jupiter got herself a small but not a compact mirror that she hid from her breasts and showed it to Fujiko. She looked in the mirror however she did not see her current self in the reflection. What she saw was rather like the woman that she was trying to fight. A woman that had a wavy ponytail with bangs on the front and rose pins in her hair. Unlike Fujiko, she did not have any make up on and looked natural.

Fujiko wondered, "I used to look like that?!"

"Yeah! You forgot who you were Fujiko", grinned Sailor Jupiter. She then bluntly spoke, "You used to be so kind and caring, not someone who just cares about money and diamonds."

Fujiko just shrugged as she did not care about Sailor Jupiter however the brunette superheroine did not accept her reaction as rather like Lupin, Fujiko did not care about the past. Sailor Jupiter wanted the manipulator to be more humble and the only way that she could do it was to make Fujiko embarrassed. She knew that she could not attack anymore or bring up the past, even being naked would not embarrass Fujiko as she loved doing that and she even thought what would Lupin do in the same situation.

She had to have a weakness, everyone does. Lupin with women especially if they are a beautiful brunette, Zenigata and his determination that was also his strength, Jigen with toothache, Goemon without his iron cutting sword. Then all of a sudden Sailor Jupiter felt her stomach, it was bubbling and making noises. It had given her an idea...

Sailor Jupiter yelled, "I'll make sure that you'll have a bowel movement that you'll never forget!"

She went towards Fujiko and touched her stomach that due to her heavy hands turned out to be a squeeze, squeezing her intestines as Fujiko was gasping for air. In Fujiko's mind, she was thinking what was Sailor Jupiter doing being in a bit of discomfort with her tummy, she even thought that it might be a set up for sex or worse, rape. The two brunettes having sex with each other would have been a weird thought for the manipulator however there was nothing that Fujiko wanted from Sailor Jupiter, plus had the superheroine wanted to rape her she would have also fought back. Being satisfied with what had to be done, Sailor Jupiter let go of the scheming brunette, clapped her hands as she closed her eyes with a smirk thinking that she sorted out Fujiko.

...

All of a sudden a loud bassy fart came out of Fujiko's butt. It was so embarrassing coming out of Fujiko and she heavily blushed, something that she had never done before to her surprise. She always believes in beauty and flatulence was opposite, a sign of masculinity and immaturity. While Lupin grinned at the sight and smell, Zenigata put one hand over his eyes and the other hand pinching his nose due to the smell as a sign of lack of humility.

Usagi pointed her finger at Fujiko and with her mouth wide open laughed, "Fujiko-chan farted!"

"Fartiko", chuckled Lupin while covering his mouth.

Fujiko felt humiliated as she did something that she believed that no woman should do in public even though it is a natural thing. She was speechless. Lupin whether it was him being his older perverted self liking it or that he felt sorry that Fujiko did something that she was uncomfortable with and wanted to make her feel better by touching her. 

He was not sure whether to touch, he always wanted to especially her perky breasts but in most cases she would not let him. She was a strong independent woman who wanted to be treated right however Fujiko in a different deeper voice was saying "Do me" over and over again. It was an invitation and with the scheming brunette, you only had one opportunity. So Lupin gently touched the top of her butt that was still farting with its toots and strong odours yet smaller and quieter than the blast from earlier, he felt the gentle yet powerful rear and smiled enjoying that he was able to touch her fleshy muscle.

Afterwards he moved up right up to the top of her back as a romantic gesture since Fujiko stopped farting. Lupin really loved Fujiko and was desperate for even a kiss even after the beating that he got from her but somehow knew that it was not like her.

Fujiko stuttered, "I... feel... strange, I'm... not... myself..."

"Neither am I, Fujicakes", replied Lupin with a gentle smile.


	24. 24 is the Lucky Number for a Brunette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fujiko isn't Fujiko?! She likes keeping her secrets. Anyway she tells me but not for long and Pops has to stop a train! Find out in "24 is the Lucky Number for a Brunette". Catch ya later.

Lupin and Fujiko looked at each other staring into each other's eyes, Fujiko with her brown eyes and Lupin with his black beady eyes. It was like a trance for them, similar to what Lupin had in a dream. He never thought that this would happen and thought that it was a dream however it was reality.

They kissed each other on the lips while Fujiko using a spare hand put a pin on her hair to resemble Makoto. This surprised Lupin and was gobsmacked however he was happy that he finally got the girl of his dreams. The Sailor Senshi including Makoto who returned from the female thief were cheering as they were in love and naturally too. Usagi even did a cheeky kiss to Rei that caused her to blush as Lupin and Fujiko were not the only rivals, even though Usagi loves Mamoru. Usagi just wanted to kiss Rei as a sign of friendship and that she was sorry for acting like a child to her.

"Am I the only one who is still sane?", shouted Zenigata as he puts his hands on his sides because he was the only one who was himself even though both Lupin and Fujiko ignored him.

While Zenigata gave a stern look towards Lupin and Fujiko, they were holding each other as Lupin was holding Fujiko on her back and vice versa. They were both in love even though the Sailor Senshi controls Lupin while Fujiko was controlled by Makoto.

Fujiko in a deeper voice confessed, "Lupin... Fujiko Mine is not my real name. My real name was Makoto Kino."

"Now things are getting interesting", smirked Lupin possibly for the last time in his life. "It's a lovely name for you."

After smiling back to Lupin as a reaction, with a serious frown she explained to Lupin and Zenigata that before becoming a master thief, she wanted to be the complete opposite. She wanted to be a hero who was kind and helped people with her strength. Fujiko was not popular at high school and as soon as she left, her friends did not want to know with most of them became popular except Fujiko and pushed her out especially after a heartbreak.

Lupin deliberated, "A heartbreak? You must have really loved someone..."

"I did Lupin sweetheart, I won't tell you who since I'm still upset but it's why Ami Enan and I get along together", smiled Fujiko.

The master thief was trying to think of people related to Ami Enan however he struggled and closed his eyes breathing out in defeat, the brunette put her hand on Lupin's shoulder to know that it was okay if he could not think of anyone and went back to explaining about her past.

The only strength that she had were her breasts and because her nickname at school was Fujiko, she stuck to that name. Every single person that Fujiko was with both male and female let her down even and after getting abused by Brad in Cagliostro, she became the manipulator that she is today by working with Poon as part as a crime syndicate and how she met with Jigen who was with the mafia. It meant that the Makoto that was at Cagliostro, Dubai and the Sailor Senshi escapade was her younger self that aged naturally. Lupin loved Fujiko the entire time and he did not realise it. Zenigata removed his hat and just scratched his head though as he thought Fujiko's story made no sense apart from vaguely remembering something about Poon and Fujiko working with each other in the past.

Lupin likewise also briefly mentioned about his Sailor Senshi problem and in more detail how he saw Makoto. Fujiko was surprised that she was there with Lupin as her younger self and stroked his hair just like Makoto does at a night time. She knew that both of them have a bond, just that they are too stubborn to notice it most of the time.

There was one question that did plague Lupin's mind and he hopes that Fujiko can answer due to the vision that he got back at Cagliostro because while much of the stuff made sense regarding the Sailor Senshi, the only things that did not make sense was why himself, Fujiko and Darren Shields still had visions and thoughts in their mind before any concept of Sailor Moon existed.

Lupin asked, "Fuji... err... Makoto, can you explain why I got a vision of your younger self before Sailor Moon existed? Also can you explain about Mamoru Chiba?"

"That's a lot to take in Lupin sweetheart!", gasped Fujiko. She then explained, "Okay this is why I wanted the book, not to sell to the highest bidder but to work that bit out myself on the details why. From what I do know is that when I first got abused, my soul was split. It happened in Cagliostro and it was with my second boyfriend, you wasn't around. Before then I always had a vision of Sailor Jupiter and also doesn't help with my name so they are one of the same. Afterwards the vision disappeared and every time I saw her, I became bitter."

Lupin shrugged, "I normally know you Fujicakes but beating me up to near death is not like you..."

"That's why I was so violent in Annecy Castle and not myself in Cagliostro because I could sense her and was literally fighting against myself. I also sensed her in the forest, the animation studio and back at Mélamare's house. The only thing that kept the same between the two was the treatment of perverts", she sobbed that was not like the brunette.

Lupin blushed, "Then I'm very sorry... I'm just that attracted to you regardless whether you're Fujiko or Makoto."

Rei nodded and smiled knowing that Lupin apologised for being a pervert, something that herself disliked about Lupin.

Fujiko nodded and remembered, "As for Mamoru Chiba, that's a name that I haven't heard in a long time. He was an illustrator for animation and he really wanted to make a name for himself so he came up with an original manga."

"Sailor Moon?", quizzed Lupin.

She heavily explained, "Not at first! Mamoru really wanted to do a spy themed manga but after getting turned down by every company and spent months working non-stop, he developed a nervous breakdown. One night, he had a vision from Usagi, she was there to comfort him and be friendly however he did not want that. She wouldn't say no and Mamoru heavily declined as he didn't want any sleep just in case Usagi was there. He even had visions of her wanting sex!"

This caused Lupin to shudder realising what Cliffhanger said back in New York making sense even if it did not at the time.

"Out of desperation, he managed to come up with the idea. The Sailor Moon idea from him was also rejected by everyone except for one person... That one person named a character based on him on his honour when she had visions of Minako after going to a concert."

"That vision must have haunted him for the rest of his life, no wonder he moved to the US and changed his name to Darren Shields and ended up committing suicide over Sailor Moon. He just wanted a clean sheet did Cliffhanger, I was such a jerk to him...", sighed Lupin as he had his head down that he did not believe him back in New York.

Having experienced things, it must have meant that the Sailor Senshi contacted people before the bag of badges existed with the bag forming their souls even if it was only a theory. Darren Shields was contacted by Usagi and no one, not even Lupin believed him as the description for Usagi was spot on even a decade before the show started to air. Minako was contacted by the creator of Sailor Moon considering that she did a manga based on her adventures however the blurred katakana meant that Lupin did not know, later on using Minako managed to get all of the Sailor Senshi shortly after as well as finding Darren's failed pitch. Makoto was contacted by Lupin in Cagliostro and Fujiko was already contacted by her as soon as she was born.

It just left Ami and Rei however there was a chance that Ami Enan was contacted by Ami, considering that she did a spot on impression and Rei was Goemon considering his reaction to the bag as well as once had an image of a woman for a year, however she did not resemble Lilly a blonde that he saw in New York. The only person Lupin thought that could have matched with Rei was Maria however he associated her with Zenigata.

Lupin asked, "Now how can you explain why I had a vision of Sailor Mercury after the bag of badges were formed?"

"Ami actually explained it to me. Ami Enan was abused as you know but unlike me, she gained the soul of Sailor Mercury because she was already much like her just like I was Makoto and at the time, the badge whereabouts were unknown. Her mother already had the soul of Sailor Mercury so when she passed away, it got transferred to her. When you was at Cagliostro and I was somewhere else, she managed projected her soul to your mind so when you was out, you got the vision of Sailor Mercury along with the vision of me", explained Fujiko with her palms open.

Lupin gave a strange look moving his right cheek up while squinting his right eye as he found what Fujiko mentioned because he has never heard of that before. He expected the answer to just simply be that because Makoto was there, she knew about the other Sailor Senshi and just called her friend for help.

Zenigata thought, "What the hell? I can't understand a single word that Fujiko is saying, I wonder if she's possessed too."

Fujiko calmly spoke in a loving voice, "Lupin sweetheart."

"Strong independent woman, Makoto", replied Lupin in the same tone as they kissed each other gently on the lips.

Zenigata found it really cringeworthy as he decided to sit on a chair, cross his arms and kicked his right foot in the air in a huff. It was very out of character for both of them however not for long.

Fujiko shook her head and slowly she felt that she was getting back to more of her devious self as her strong will was trying to overcome both Sailor Jupiter and her past. She took the Book of Montcalmet from Zenigata and then opened the train door. She gave a quick kiss to Lupin on the cheek and then opened the train door. Fujiko looked towards the thief and waved while smirking.

"Bye!"

As she jumped out of the train, Zenigata was frustrated and growled that he missed his opportunity to arrest her now that she is the number one most wanted thief in the world while he was annoyed by the kissing.

It turned out that while Fujiko was bonding with Makoto in terms of their thoughts, Lupin pulled a switcheroo with the Book of Montcalmet. So while Lupin has the real book, Fujiko when she got off the train to read it ended up being a Chinese Restaurant Menu with some things about Joan of Arc from a text book. This was perhaps Lupin's last smartest move and was physically drained. He felt that his neck was stiff, his leg that was cut from the glass has become floppy and one side of his body was completely numb. 

While Lupin using what little strength was left sat down on a chair to rest, Zenigata looked out of the window and saw that the train was speeding as it was coming away from the mountains and he wanted to stop before it could crash. Since the door was open, it was too risky for them to bail out unlike Fujiko and was worried about the poorly Lupin so he opened and closed the service door and marched towards the control panel. He got towards the brake and looking at the distance, he could see a train station that was small and only had a red rectangular stand with a room no larger than a traditional store to pay. Very sharply Zenigata pulled the brake and just in time, it stopped right by the stop as the wheels were grinding so Lupin and him could get off safely.

...

Outside of the train station, Lupin and Zenigata got off with the Book of Montcalmet as they were walking down towards the parking bay. Lupin was curious and decided to read the book and what it meant. When it got towards the Silver Millennium section, it mentioned about princesses that existed over 1000 years ago with the main princess being called Princess Serenity who looked just like Usagi. While Zenigata thought conspiracy theory or fairy tale, the Sailor Senshi were very happy as it was talking about them and literally hugged Lupin so much that he felt like he was getting squashed. It would have also explained what Fujiko said about people getting visions.

Usagi with her eyes half open blissed, "Thanks Loo-pan but I'll still call you Loopy out of love."

"Thanks Arsène", smiled Ami.

"We work very well as a team, the Goddess of Love Sailor Venus and the master thief Lupin the 3rd!", exclaimed Minako as she grabbed onto the side of the weak thief. "We are like peanut butter and cream!"

Rei nodded, "It was a satisfying experience."

Makoto pushed Minako as she was making Lupin uncomfortable considering that he needed to rest while the blonde does not know the meaning of being calm.

"It has been lovely Lupin sweetheart, you got your history", glimmered Makoto as she stroked his black hair.

Lupin smiled back to the Sailor Senshi and patted Usagi's head as she finally was able to say his name properly in terms of Japanese pronunciation. With a bewildered look as Lupin was making expressions in thin air not knowing why he was acting weird, Zenigata was close to a pay phone for a request to collect him from the train station back towards the police station. After giving a hug towards the superheroine brunette, Lupin went and tapped on his shoulder that caused him to look in anger hoping that it is the last time. The last time that Zenigata will help Lupin.

Lupin suggested, "You can arrest me if you want Pops, it's always what you wanted."

Zenigata was about to throw the handcuffs towards Lupin like he always does with criminals however he knows that Lupin was no longer himself. The thief was too weak to move never mind pull his usual escape stunts. Seeing Lupin struggled throughout recovering the book as well as the strange thing that happened with Fujiko formally known as Makoto, it would have made more sense to just let him go under the unusual circumstances. Besides Zenigata would have been unhappy arresting Lupin when himself was not happy either, they both sulked as in their eyes they lost.

"So they can take you to a mental hospital? No, just go but if I do catch you stealing again, I will hunt you down to the ends of the earth", replied Zenigata with a sigh.

Also because Lupin decided to part with most of his stolen items with Fujiko, it meant that Lupin was no longer considered a criminal as he no longer has the items unless he decided to steal again and judging by what happened, it was almost certain that Lupin will never commit crimes again as the Sailor Senshi will make sure of it. If Monsieur Mélamare decided to sue or take action, Zenigata would use the evidence proving that Lupin was entitled to the book that the ancestors of the Mélamare family stole. While he cannot be acquitted for his crimes, if he does get caught he will have a lower sentence unless they do send him to an institute.

Just before he was about to leave, Lupin pointed at someone so Zenigata looked towards the direction of where he was pointing at and threw his handcuffs. Due to the angle, it manage to cuff a person with something that bounced out of the person's hand. They went closer towards the suited gentleman and it was Monsieur Mélamare, on the floor was a knife presumably that he was going to stab Lupin with it. Not that it minded Lupin in his current state though.

Mélamare sleezed and bellowed, "Fuck, why Inspector Zenigata? Why are you working with him? That book is mine, MINE!"

"Simple, he is a lot more co-operative and that book is not legally yours", harshly replied Zenigata.

Lupin explained in an unusual strong but calm voice, "I am descended from Countess Montcalmet and the descendants of the Silver Millennium, the Sailor Senshi who fight for love and justice are inside me so if there's anyone who has the legal rights to the book, it's me Lupin the 3rd!"

"Bah, he's a fucking fruitcake", muttered Mélamare as he stamped his feet on the ground.

Lupin sighed as he shook his head, "Sure I have lost the plot but still the book is mine fair and square."

"For a gentleman, you act like someone who lives in the gutter", growled Zenigata towards the sinister suited gentleman.

Zenigata was doing a formal arresting of Monsieur Mélamare that included possession of a deadly weapon, attempted murder and some recently discovered crimes of stolen items that were recorded but dropped due to that Mélamare bribed the police at the time as well as corruption charges for said crime. Lupin on the other hand started to walk away as he felt that his job was done and got what he was after, it was his final caper and it took it right out of him. Not with a bang, not with a treasure that could change the world but a small family heirloom.

"I guess there is a good person deep down inside you", thought Zenigata as Lupin walked down the road slowly with his hands in his pockets. As the inspector sniffed and cried, "Take care of yourself Lupin and Godspeed."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, the twist a few might have already seen coming with the little hints. Fujiko being Makoto. It's just that personality aside, they are very similar from height and their "talent", being strong independent women who can fight back, Fujiko is also a good cook as revealed in one of the Red Jacket episodes (think it was 135?). I wouldn't be surprised if Makoto was partly influenced by Fujiko like Mamoru being partly influenced by Lupin, both the original and the 3rd. Probably why Makoto being in the story felt the most natural than the other Sailor Senshi, Ami and Rei fit in too though (more so Ami due to Ami Enan but before Part 5, it would have been out of place). There is one issue though however a future chapter will clear that up.
> 
> This would have been near the end however there is more...


	25. The Long Way Home (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a long way home and everyone has abandoned me as I walk in the cold. The Sailor Senshi are really concerned about me. I hope someone does notices me, I can't walk hundreds of kilometres home in a state like this! Find out in "The Long Way Home (Part 1)". Catch ya later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At one point this was the last chapter written for the story due to the reworking however a few other chapters were thought of since then even if getting poorly, drained and burnt out. There are going to be multiple viewpoints switching between characters, the only one who doesn't have a viewpoint is Lupin himself.
> 
> As I was finishing the chapter, heard about what happened with Kyoto Animation. It scarily close how one of the chapters here had something similar (someone going into an animation studio, it ended up on fire, lives were lost, the archives got destroyed, there's even an arson but a different spelling and meaning), it's like the Super Mario Bros. movie with the twin towers in New York. It might not be the right place but I'll give condolences towards the staff members and their families who had their lives lost or ruined by the event.

Lupin walked out of the train station with his hands in his pockets as Zenigata was still there with the criminal that nearly took him out. It was the first time in decades that he ventured out by himself without any backup and also the first time that he actually walked without his trusted Mercedes SSK or his Fiat 500 nearby of what was going to be a long distance. 

Only thing that was in his mind outside of the Sailor Senshi was the pain that he was in. Shivering from the cold weather, the limp that he made from the walk due to his badly injured leg, his body having so many bruises from the car crash and the attacks that Fujiko made masked by his clothes. It was lucky that he can walk never mind walk straight.

Jigen and Goemon have long gone in his thoughts, he knows that he won't be able to see them again. The last time those two were spotted were in Geneva airport taking a brainwashed Ami Enan somewhere for her to get back to her normal state. Not that there was much difference between Ami Enan and Ami Mizuno in terms of character. Besides the last time that he saw them were in Japan and knows Goemon will most likely go back there, not sure for Jigen whether he follows suit or goes back to New York.

Fujiko was also not herself having flashbacks of her younger days. Had she really been Makoto, she would have happily took Lupin back home and gave him his needed pleasure. Then again Lupin was not sure. Was it an effect from the bag of badges or was she really like the other brunette deep down?

As for Pops, he probably already got a ride back to Interpol headquarters and whoever was hitching a ride with had no interest in the declining thief in terms of a relationship but rather see it as just another job. If the Lamborghini wasn't stuck somewhere in the Alps, he probably would have dropped him off back home and maybe even looked after Lupin until he got better ready for another adventure. Then again Lupin knows that he has no energy left to even think about doing another caper. He felt that he let everyone down and was lucky to get the Book of Montcalmet as he keeps repeating himself that in his few thoughts.

As he was walking down the road barely making a sound, the natural environment was the one that made the noises whether it was the birds flapping their wings or the rocks sliding down by the mountain since the train station was away from the rocky nature. Maybe a car passing by or two every ten minutes or so and the loose gravel clanking by the road as it moved from one place to another.

If Lupin collapsed here, it is a case of nature taking care of itself and would have a good final view in his last thoughts and memories. In his mind, Makoto will take over looking after him when he has gone. Perhaps if reincarnation did exist, maybe he might grow as a lupin flower.

Then again it might not be his time since the wind was guiding Lupin helping him walking towards the direction where he should be going. The wind has helped him because he thinks that it was Makoto that was helping him being safe. He doesn't know where he is, just that it was on a slope down the mountain side. It was a good few hundred kilometres from his house after all.

...

Oh Loopy... He's sooo cold and scared. I've not seen him like this... I hope he gets home okay...

Then again France is much colder than Japan. Brrr... I'm cold too!

Loopy is so friendly to be with, he's kind to me, Ami-chan, Rei-chan, Mina-chan and Mako-chan. He makes me feel all warm and fuzzy like he could hug us.

Not just with us but with his friends too. Mr. Pointy Beard is soooo mean but he protects Loopy from danger and he's so cool. I can see why even Rei-chan and Mina-chan want to date Jigen even if he is like Mina-chan when it comes to dates, until those two got together. I don't know why, it's sooo confusing...

Goemon is just like Rei-chan but much kinder. I know that he doesn't say much but I know looking into his heart that he cares. I rather be with him than with Rei-chan anyway and yes, I'm mocking you Rei-chan as I pull a raspberry.

Inspector Zenigata is so funny yet so caring, he's a bit like Mako-chan if he shouts all the time and is as clumsy as me. I can hear him now saying "Loopan, Loopan". Like Mako-chan I was scared of him at first until I saw him looking after Loopy in the car. 

Fujiko-chan I don't know well... All I know is that she was Loopy's love but she lets him down and she's soooo mean. So mean that I fell out with Ami-chan and Mako-chan due to her! I know Mako-chan keeps crying that she nearly killed Loopy but Fujiko-chan should be for nearly killing him without any feelings. Then again I don't know if she is older Mako-chan or just how she is.

Being with him is like being with Mamo-chan, only that I don't call him a baka and he doesn't call me an odango. I don't know what Loopy calls me... Oh I wish that he could see him, those two might get along. Then again they might argue like Rei-chan and myself, after all Mamo-chan can get quite cold and Loopy used to be cold until he had friends.

He might look like a goofy monkey and I like that he does but he's smart! I don't know whether Mamo-chan or Loopy are smarter but I know that he looks things up and talks about what he knows. He even tells me things that I didn't even know about me and that unlike Ami-chan where I can't understand what she says or Mamo-chan who keeps himself to himself and grr... really really stubborn, he says it to me in such a nice way.

What was it that I have again? Acoustic Spectrum Disorder? No... I don't think that's right and yeah, I'm shaking my head. Ami-chan will tell me, she's smart and has the same thing as me or maybe Loopy can tell me it again if I can remember.

I'm really happy that he found love and it was with Mako-chan! Oh those two go soooo well together that they make me happy! I remember when Mako-chan always looks at boys and men looking for love but they run away from her... She feels so upset and angry... She can get pretty scary...

That's until Loopy came along. He doesn't care that she's tall or strong or not ladylike. He sees the good side of her and loves her for that. She's caring and makes yummy cakes, I feel hungry... The faces he makes when he's really in love with her make me laugh, I can giggle right now!

I feel sorry for Ami-chan, I can tell that she's upset. I'm sure that either Mako-chan or Loopy will make her feel better, if not then it's up to me to bring a smile to her clever face.

Then again I cry a lot, some like Rei-chan call me a big baby but Loopy is always there when I need a tissue or a hug. He even tries to stop me crying before I cry and then I smile or grin or laugh. I know he doesn't cry much but I know that he gets upset so I give him a hug too. He deserves it.

I hope he gets home soon, I'm soo tired and hungry!

...

Arsène should have listened to me and Inspector Zenigata in terms of his health, he'll develop pneumonia if he is not too careful being out in the cold... Not just that but also his various health problems, he really should be going to a hospital and not walking for hundreds of kilometres towards his house.

As I look towards the precipice seeing the vibrant valleys full of various florets including lupin, it makes me wonder how the countryside is different to an urban environment that we are used to. While I am more technical minded and house bound or at least have access to a library or a swimming pool, I can see why Makoto would love a view like this and as I look towards my brawny friend, she is smiling and probably thinking about herself and Arsène there.

He is completely different than his ancestor Arsène Lupin in terms of his behaviour, personality and manners. In one hand, I am annoyed that he is considered an incorrigible person, perverted and he is even misogynistic yet not as much as Mr Daisuke Jigen but on the other hand, he does care about me.

The former master thief knows that I'm shy and even knows exactly what I have. It's part of my condition and having problems talking to people, my anxiety takes control and leaves me without much emotion even if Usagi has the same thing as me and she's really expressive. Sometimes I say things that no one else understands except for Arsène because I get too technical. I try to socialise but I was always brought up to study and gain as much useful knowledge as possible by researching. How he manages to be both social yet knowledgeable amazes me despite looking at him, the perception that he is someone more like Usagi than myself.

That reminds me, I would have to do an analysis on Rei and Makoto to find out what their personalities and conditions are like. Arsène and I found out 120 hours ago that Minako has signs of Attention deficit hyperactivity disorder and so does Usagi on top of my condition. That would explain her actions very well however it seems that Arsène has more of an issue with her behaviour than I do, it could be down to myself adapting towards her needs more while he knows her at a shorter space of time and not used to hyperactive people in his routine. Then again he told me that her odour bothers him more...

There was one big advantage being with the mixed heritage gentleman and that is I get to be in France. Sure it might be unexpected coming from me but I heard tales of romance by the Eiffel Tower, couples drinking freshly brewed coffee by the small independent coffee shops, sharing recommendations in book stores, people driving on motor scooters. I've seen in my own point of the view of the country, a bit different than I personally expected however then again it is always different when it comes to reading books and experiencing it for yourself.

Unlike Usagi and Minako, I am not happy with Arsène being with my best friend Makoto. While I am happy for Rei and Minako's relationship as the signs were there but were cagey until they got caught out, it makes me concerned over the brawny brunette. He lusts over her mammary glands without a care in the world and I'm worried that it would make her uncomfortable. I know that Arsène has been disappointed over the actions of Ms. Fujiko Mine, a person who I would not trust at all but my... I meant Makoto is not his replacement. It seems that he is on the rebound...

It might be both jealousy and envy taking course with myself being jealous that Arsène made a move before I had the opportunity and envious that he is not shy and scared over his emotions. I don't want them getting too close... I feel like I'm going to lose a friend and a best friend...

Anyway I really hope that someone notices Arsène and gets to travel on something that is comfortable and at a constant temperature as he rests. I might not seem caring unlike Makoto but I know that he will understand my logic. Then again I was upset when I saw the other Ami hurting him, like an evil version of me coming out of the woodwork and it took for Usagi to cheer me up. At least I'm satisified that Inspector Zenigata got Arsène a warmer jacket and gave him a drink of coffee to warm him up, he would have collapsed by now.

...

Incorrigible, that's the word that I'll describe Lupin. He on the other hand describes me in just three words. Goemon with boobs.

I don't hate the person. I mean that I'm very grateful that he has Usagi under control and I know that she is a handful, a very immature person that I might add. That's why I shout at her because she does silly things! I'm pulling a raspberry back at you Usagi!

The only reason why I don't say much isn't because of shyness, well maybe I am a little but rather because I feel that there isn't much point. Lupin might be more scared than he used to be and really he isn't a bad person, clever too but he just goes with the flow. At least I can't sense any danger from him but rather that he hangs around a dangerous environment.

I really need to work out what he means by his three word description of myself because I am interested in his point of view. Looking at Goemon, he's someone traditional who meditates. Well I go to the shrine to do that. I remember when I was at the Monaco Grand Prix, he considered it honourable that he remembered the ramen that he brought was Japanese. Japanese do make the best ramen after all.

Even though we were distracted by the car crashes during the race and how Lupin kept out of focus, I could tell that Goemon was just like myself. We were there only because Lupin wanted to be there, we did not enjoy it and it is not our thing. If I wasn't with a relationship with Minako, I would have dated him but something tells me that he is not one for relationships and I don't blame him.

Being with Minako makes me happy, we sing together, she's so beautiful and attractive, we are made for each other despite being opposites. It just happened naturally but everyone got to see it. Way to go Sailor V... I had a hunch that Lupin and Makoto knew about it already and were looking at the right time to embarrass us. Their relationship was a lot more secretive however if Fujiko did tell the truth about her past, then Lupin knew her a lot longer than us.

I can sense Ami being unhappy and I don't blame her. Lupin is a pervert as I know from personal experience, he's attracted to my breasts too. It is lucky that I'm not 18 or over otherwise I would have attacked him! While I'm not as emotionally attached like Ami is in terms of disagreeing, I'm not all for it like Usagi and Minako. Meh... somewhere down the middle, they are right for each other is all that I can say.

I'll keep him warm even though I am really a cold person just because I don't want him in danger or worse, dead.

...

See? I knew the Goddess of Love would bring people together! Myself and Rei-chan! Lupin and Makoto!

Ohh... Why is Lupin walking so slowly? I'll be halfway to his house by now! Let me see as I look down... Oh... 

It's his leg, he's limping really bad. Well I hope he gets better, a bit of ice right by the bandage, smother it really tight, tight as the Love Me Chain around the area that I left at home, then give one of my lovely super duper super powerful extra strength passionate kisses, umm wah as I give a lovely example of one, and he'll be fine.

I don't know why Lupin doesn't like me... I like him, I really like him!

At least he likes me singing. I could sing right now! Everyone will get to see the idol Sailor V sing to their hearts content but there's no one here unless those plants down there like my voice.

Lalalalala! Lalalala! It's me, the guardian angel Sailor V! I'll bring you love! I'll bring you love up the butt!

...

Mina-chan's so funny.

...

You don't like my singing Usagi?

...

You could do with a different lyric choice Minako. It sounds... embarrassingly sexual.

...

Oh silly me Ami! I have Rei-chan in my mind. Now what I was I thinking about before I started singing? Oh I've lost my place.

Anyway, it's getting so boring here. Oh, I just wish someone could carry Lupin or order him a taxi to get home. Wait I have my phone right here, let me just dial the number. Out of service? Oh great...

Lupin's great to be around with, he's funny, funny looking and kind but he seems so quiet. It's not like him... Normally he'll be talking to us or looking at his love Makoto with a smile. I know Ami isn't happy but I don't care, Lupin has found true love! In your face Fujiko!

Oh and I don't smell. It's my natural love scent, it makes people fall in love.

Maybe the Goddess of Love will make him better but first we have to get home.

...

Lupin has walked an extra three kilometres since the Sailor Senshi started their thoughts regarding either himself, themselves or what was around them. In his mind Usagi was getting grouchy and whiney as she was getting hungry but there was nowhere to eat and she ate the last slice of chocolate cake back at Annecy, Ami was being quiet, Rei was close to Minako who was still singing her song about "love up the butt" not realising that it was on about their sexual love as the dumpling blonde and the blue haired girl found it funny yet not expressing their feelings.

Minako was suppose to know English the most out of the Sailor Senshi however it seems that she might have learnt English from a different source and not from a school either or that she lied. It makes the song that Lupin sung back in Japan seem tame by comparison. Probably had he been himself, he would have laughed or smiled about the song but he was just quiet.

There was one person who has not shared her thoughts and emotions, Makoto was there being unusually quiet. She knew that Lupin was in pain and needed to save as much energy as he can to either get to a safe stop or to walk as far as he can before resting. It could take him days to get home as he would have to rest...

Yet she smiled because she was with her lover as he was still walking down the sloped road however the slope was reaching towards the end and saw in more detail regarding the grass valley with its flowers and lupins. Lupin knew that he could not walk very far now, he could just give up and rest by the flower patch or travel to the nearest main road hoping to catch a ride. Even if it was by the nearest city or town to his home and hopefully walk the rest of the way.

Feeling that his legs have gone numb from the walking and limping as it was turning more into shuffling, Lupin decided to rest on the grass valley as he stopped moving and laid down. Right next to him were some narrow-leaved blue lupin or Lupinus angustifolius to give it its Latin name that he could see clearly enough despite his vision declining. They had very narrow leaves almost like breadsticks being the same colour as his green jacket, petals being a mixture between light purple and the blue that was on his blue jacket and the nib being light green going all the way to purple at the top. At least he has a source of food if he gets hungry.

Nearby were some sasanqua camellia with its pink leaves and yellow buds. It was unusual to find in France as it was not a native flower however it was there in abundance. Maybe it was a sign.

...

Dawww... You took me to a place full of my favourite roses Lupin sweetheart! Maybe it is the sign that we really do love together.

Unlike Minako where her love comes from her smelly butt, mine comes from the heart. Lupin thinks that my breasts are protecting my heart. He gets a bit silly but I kinda like it, its a cute thought.

Yeah Minako is so false and lies more than anyone that I know, it makes the Lupin gang and Fujiko look like me by comparison. Well they aren't quite liars but more in terms of deception because it is part of their job. Claims to be the goddess of love with her love hearts yet she's a stinky tomboy lesbian with Rei. I don't mind the relationship and hope that Rei brings some much needed sense to her.

Maybe the Sailor Venus that Lupin and Zenigata were aware of might be a connection, I don't know. It's just a thought that they were aware of a porn actress who was a singer that couldn't get a date. Sounds like Minako to me. Besides I think that's how she learnt English is by porno.

I'm glad that Usagi is happy but I hope that Lupin gets better so we can go get something to eat. I can tell that she's getting grouchy and her tummy is grumbling. I'll see if there's any snacks left over otherwise I have to hug and calm her down as much as I can until or if we get home. 

I feel sorry for Ami being upset, I think it was due to seeing the other Ami back in Annecy. If it is something else, please let me know instead of bottling it up. You're my best friend and I don't want you hurt.

People wondered whether being with Lupin meant that I'm not me and out of character. I remember the comment that Rei made that Fujiko was more like me than myself. Well Fujiko is my current self and she knows Lupin however I can tell that she just wants to be a strong independent woman because she's been hurt by men in the past and she's really scared to be with someone. I feel so annoyed that she hurt Lupin!

Had it been anyone else doing that, yeah I would have punched and kicked them with my glare no question about it. I don't like perverts, I really don't. Just like Fujiko and Rei but Lupin is the exception because he is one with a heart. He only does it because he's lonely and spends much of his time with male company so whenever someone catches his eye, it lights him up.

As for why I'm not me, I actually am the real me with Lupin. The gentle romantic who has a big heart yet very strong and protective. I'm in love! It does feel weird that I'm shorter than him but he doesn't mind one bit unlike the girls who moan that I'm too tall... If they were scared of me, then they will tremble with Inspector Zenigata.

The girls don't realise that I really wanted someone to love me for the way I am. I only get angry because I'm passionate or most of the time frustrated but with Lupin, I get to be me... I get to be the person that I dreamed about. The kind who goes on romantic walks to the park, the kind who snuggles with a loving partner, the kind where I run a small business like my Casa di Makoto dream, I might even end up being a mom! Oh, that'll be so amazing having a family. As Lupin puts it best, there's more to me than shouting and making cakes.

Ohh... I really wish that I can be physically there for Lupin. I really really do. He wouldn't be cold, scared and in pain. No, he'll be at home all nice and warm with me. Then when he gets better, spend some time together like right here when he's not doing the treasure hunts. Even then I would have been there with Jigen and Goemon with a smile.

I know Jigen doesn't like me, The Menace of Cagliostro he calls me. Ugh... I do like him though, he's Lupin's partner and best friend who he protects very well. I don't care about his sexual orientation, he's a cool guy. It's my bad first impressions kicking in... I'm sure that if we know each other better, he might even respect me.

Goemon doesn't say much, he's traditionalist and cold like Rei but shy like Ami. I hope that he opens his emotions more, not super expressive like Usagi but even if it is an odd smile or even a blush is fine by me.

I really like that Lupin compared myself to Zenigata, even drew a picture of us two. I have no complaints about him, after all he's like me if I was a middle aged man and when I get pissed off. I even like despite that his job is to capture Lupin that he looks after him. Maybe Lupin wanted a good father figure and why he calls him Pops even if he does it out of humour.

I think the rest of the girls don't know that I was with Lupin even when he didn't know. Sure I mentioned Cagliostro however it was not just that time or the Dubai vacation that I haven't told them about yet.

I remember when we were with Miss Naoki when she was crying while working on the final issues of Sailor Moon, I think that was her name. I looked out of the window and I saw Lupin protecting a little girl who had a yellow coat and a blue skirt, she even had my hair style. It brought me a smile and wished that I was there with him instead of being stuck in an office with not much to do.

Then again I don't think she liked me very much, she always favoured Usagi or Minako in her stories. It meant while they were smiling, especially Usagi as they were getting drawn and figuring out what to wear or what to say, I was depressed looking out of the window. Just like my sempai... who is Lupin.

I'll go stroke his really soft hair while I'll look after him here. I really hope that he gets better, I don't want him to die... If he ever goes, I'll cry like Zenigata did when we were losing him...

...

It had been a day since Lupin laid down on the grass valley. There was one problem, he had not got up and not moved a muscle. Looking at the thief, it looks like that he was going to die here and the only sign that he was still alive were his eyes occasionally blinking.

There was a brunette driving up the autoroute, she was in a red convertible and was wearing an elegant see through black dress as she was smiling and humming to herself. As she was driving along fast yet not speeding as the scenery around her was still visible rather than a blur, she managed to see a strange object by the grass valley. It was getting larger and larger until she could it make out.

"Lupin!"

Rapidly she pulled the handbrake on the car and the car stopped very close to the roadside, luckily not crushing the flower patch. Jumped out of the car and moved towards the dying thief, she picked him up and had a look around the body. There were no gunshot wounds, no knife attacks, she even smelt him to see whether he got poisoned or gassed but none of those as she pouted. Just a massive cut from his leg that stopped bleeding. She felt like she had to wake him up.

"Lupin, it's me Fujiko."

No response at all from Lupin and he would have normally got up in seconds with a happy leap back to life. Fujiko had to get his attention and she knew ways. First she got out a dollar note that was snuck under in between her breasts and waved it right in front of him, even repeating the wave by his nose hoping that he would sniff the reward. Nothing. After a sulk, she put the money back into where it came from.

She even flashed her breasts at Lupin as she was bouncing them up and down to get his attention but still no response. It was very worrying for her, normally he would have done one of his perverted grins and was ready to smack him by the chops. The only way she thought that would bring him back to life was by pretending that it was a dream. He always wanted sex with Fujiko and while she has not had any yet got so close, she was however naked and treated her body like a prize with a price. Despite that she did not know, Lupin's Sailor Senshi business started with a dream about Fujiko.

The woman was slowly stripping removing her elegant dress pulling the straps and put it onto the ground. She was completely naked like she was ready for either the shower or bed but no she was out in the open and very luckily she was behind her car just in case any passing-bys got the sight of the beauty.

Fujiko then moved towards the decaying thief and got on top of him. Depending on how far that she was willing to go or how out Lupin was, she started slow by touching his shoulders and got towards his neck, she then kissed him with her eyes closed. Suddenly a mumble was made.

"Fu..ji..ko..."

It took one look and she knew something was wrong, had Lupin been himself he would have travelled somewhere else by now, perhaps even being in an apartment with Jigen planning their next move. No, he was not too far from where the train stopped that was very concerning. He was there barely able to know whether he would make the next day as he even struggled saying her name. He was just able to move his eyelids.

"Lupin!"

Fujiko knew that he was going to die on the flower patch and she did not want that, she wanted him to go back to normal just as much as he wanted. As he was starting to breathe again, she put the dress back on as she felt that she only wanted the sex if he was not back to life. Meaning that she would only have sex with him if he was almost a corpse, that way she would become a single mother and the attention would be fully on her. Then again if she did become a single mother, she would have to quit her high life that she does not want to do.

It took a while however Lupin sat up on the grass valley, he managed to look at the view and for him, it was glorious. The rocky mountains that he walked down towards the right, a small reflecting pond towards the left, the flowers around them and an attractive brunette right in front of him as she smiled. Slightly devious but not devilish.

She screamed in delight, "Lupin! You're alive!"

"Barely...", he sighed.

Fujiko thought best that she would take him somewhere even if he was fine where he was. Deep inside of her, she wanted Lupin to be in her company where it was to the airport heading towards another country to escape his homeland or even towards a romantic city somewhere to smarten up since he looked really rough with his bloodshot eyes, his dehydrated pale face, very malnutritioned with his green jacket looking really loose on him. Then again there was only so much smartening up that he could do considering that he looked very poorly and only just able to focus and think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In terms of Sailor Senshi's POV and their approach. 
> 
> Makoto would be more of the family friendly Lupin entries (Cagliostro, Fuma Conspiracy, some Part II stuff) and why she seems not as aggressive, mentioning more will be a future spoiler otherwise. Ami is Blue Jacket as in more serious and Minako would have to be Red Jacket Geneon dub (as in pushing the boundaries more than it should). Usagi I guess is like Pink Jacket where it looks wacky but actually dark in places (unlike the Lupin vs the Smart Safe episode in Part 5 that was more like the crazier Part II episodes like the space popcorn machine one, the next episode in Part 5 felt more Part 3 wise animation aside, I mean a friendly betrayal was a common plotline...), maybe the Italian version where it was edited to appeal to kids.
> 
> Well at least its a bit more consistent than the source material... since Rei is like two different characters and trying to do a middle ground version is pretty hard (her hot tempered boy crazy anime version compared to the Goemon like manga version who hates men and has a thing for Minako). Minako is also sort of a different character depending on which thing that has her. At least with Lupin, its really only Lupin himself and Zenigata can flip flop between serious and bumbling even within the same series, Jigen, Goemon and Fujiko only have minor changes because they know each other better. Even then referenced Lupin's manga self.
> 
> As for why Usagi and Ami have a disability, it's sort of an adapting effect and evidently they do show signs as as case of why Ami is shy yet smart or Usagi having problems learning things. Not stereotyped either due to reasons.
> 
> Before anyone points out, the Sailor Moon author in the story is different than the actual Sailor Moon author.


	26. The Long Way Home (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I end up in Fujiko's car! While she was driving, we get to have a chat. Yet something happens, will Fujicakes be all right? Will I be all right? Find out in "The Long Way Home (Part 2)". Catch ya later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mainly a dialogue focused chapter with Lupin and Fujiko.

As she was driving her car past the mountain scenery, Lupin who was sat at the passenger side softly smiled as he saw the sights of Fujiko. She was attractive, no imperfections on her face, her hair was styled without any wisps or scraggy strands, her lips moist and her eyes dazzling. By comparison, he looked like he was just about surviving and could end his life at any moment.

Lupin lacking in energy weakly asked, "What have you stolen Fujicakes err... sorry Fujiko?"

"Oh... Just the Palme d'Or. I stole it from the director that I spelt with, he was terrible in bed", informed Fujiko with confidence and in a slightly annoyed whingy tone continued, "Managed to do it when he was leaving the Cannes Film Festival just a couple of hours ago and no, you can't have it Lupin!"

He sighed, "I'm not interested in it anyway..."

Fujiko realised that Lupin was not himself any more. Turning down a valuable item like the Palme d'Or? Normally them two would be either fighting over it or she would have got him to do it in the first place. His only thoughts now, the very few that he can think if it was not 95% being full of Sailor Senshi was he just wanted to go, fade away to his mansion.

Lupin vaguely remembers his first mission with both Jigen and Fujiko, it was to do with his mansion and only went there to screw with Heiji Zenigata VII and Detective Akechi since Hanshichi was moved to a different department by then. He figured that the last ever place that he wanted to be if he was either dying or suicidal was his home, preferable with Jigen and Fujiko by his side. If Koichi Zenigata was there, then playing a game where Jigen and Fujiko benefit however both Lupin and Zenigata would be dead.

She looked at his pocket and saw the bag of badges as it was hanging out of the pocket, almost ready to drop. Normally she would double cross him by this point by stealing the item but Lupin wants the item stolen and she had a good look while there was a traffic pileup on a junction. There was not much traffic with just a few Citroën CVs, a couple of Renault Meganes and a limousine.

It was enough time to focus on things outside of the driving as it was a two minute window. She got hold of the bag and had a good look at the badges. Fujiko did a little smile towards them and put them back into the pocket that was unusual for her however she suspected that they might have been the cause of Lupin's downfall and did not want the same to happen to her. It seems that the effects of the bag were not affecting her at this time unlike the train.

The traffic pileup has died down so the brunette went back towards focusing on the road as she pressed on the accelerator with her foot and got out of the traffic jam as she turned off at a junction heading north. Fujiko looked at Lupin and he was glum, very unhappy that she knows was not himself.

Fujiko sympathised, "Lupin, I can tell that the Sailor Senshi are getting to you."

"Yeah... Wait, how do you know? Did you really plant the badges on me?", asked Lupin in a whiny way.

She smiled, "No... I am a Sailor Moon fan like what you thought, I've watched all 200 episodes, read all of the comics, have the plushes of the main Senshi excluding Makoto and have the signed Mega Drive game by Miss Naoki herself. I'm even banned from Italy."

"Really?"

"It is obvious why."

"Oh right, err... I don't know! I really don't know...", he panicked with his face vibrating and his eyes wide open.

"They really did get to you. In Italy, Sailor Moon got banned and it annoys me! I resemble Makoto way too much, even tried my fake passports and all my disguises to get in too... Well I was her..."

"The one cure and it can't happen... My life is screwed..." Lupin sighed as he knows Fujiko can't take him to the country that he loves and to start again, he also asked while being glum, "What do you like about it?"

"It's a guilty pleasure. I rather like Princess Serenity, Rei and Minako, I can relate to those and look at the fashion, sometimes to get ideas and sometimes to laugh."

"Like Makoto's bomber jacket?", gently smiled Lupin.

The scheming brunette chuckled at the thought of the embarrassing jacket. Usagi and Minako were smiling about Fujiko as they were complimenting them, however Ami, Rei and Makoto were not happy as they don't trust her and in the case of Makoto was really angry at her current self. Especially since she insulted her bomber jacket. Luckily for Lupin, he smiled towards her even though Fujiko was puzzled why Lupin smiled towards thin air.

Fujiko muttered in disappointment, "While I do enjoy it, I do find it poorly researched. Had you been yourself, you would have mentioned the issues regarding mythology."

"Yeah, Sailor Mercury acts more like Minerva rather than Mercury who acts more like us. Sailor Jupiter acts like all sorts of people while Jupiter, was the god of the skies", answered Lupin.

"Like Sailor Uranus."

"I don't know who she is..."

Had Lupin being himself he would laughed at the name as it can be pronounced as your anus even though it is generally pronounced as you run us. As Lupin turned towards the back of the car smiling, Fujiko thought it was still unusual for him to do and figured out that he must be talking to someone who was not there. She knew that the badges affected him mentally as it was the only thing that she could think of.

Fujiko bitterly spoke in a slight sarcastic twinge, "I'm sure that your delusions will tell you, she's the blonde lesbian who acts like you and calls herself Haruka."

"Ugh... we're not delusions. We're here to protect Lupin and to make him better", growled Makoto as she looked towards her assumed future self.

Lupin moaned, "Oh great... First Usagi tells me that her Mamoru is like me and now you tell me that Haruka behaves like me."

"Yeah. Speaking of Mamoru, he was also Tuxedo Mask and Prince Endymion", explained Fujiko.

Usagi glimmered as she looked at Fujiko, "Aww... Fujiko-chan is talking about Mamo-chan! That's very sweet."

"Now that's not right. Endymion was in Greek mythology a shepherd where Selene the Moon Goddess loved him so much that Zeus put him to sleep for all eternity. Since Roman mythology was mostly based on the Greek one, then the same would apply. That's messed up if Usagi wanted Mamoru to sleep forever and Makoto did it for her... In theory, he wouldn't even been a main character and did it just so Usagi has someone to love, even if said character should just be asleep...", tiredly explained Lupin as he yawned shortly after.

Fujiko sarcastically smirked, "Just like I found you."

"You're right, Sailor Moon is poorly researched. I think even the name is wrong as it should be Selene Moon or _Luna Selene_ if you want to be fancypants like _moi_ but you know what translation can be like. Like those bills at Cagliostro", annoyingly whined Lupin even if he was speaking the truth in his opinion.

Fujiko gritted, "Oh don't remind me about Cagliostro."

"Yeah, we weren't ourselves while I was researching those gothic bills and so many head injuries. I was too nice...", he sulked.

Makoto glimmered, "Aww... You're not too nice Lupin sweetheart, you was being who you wanted to be."

Just the thought of Cagliostro was bubbling inside of Fujiko as she was snarling at herself, she hated going to that country and acted completely different causing her to have side effects afterwards.

Fujiko with full force growled, "I still had thoughts of Makoto afterwards. She completely took over me when I was in the plane with Professor Lonebach! I was trying to fight her but she was like go on Fujiko, show him who's boss."

"I'm sorry...", cried Lupin as he could tell that her assumed past self was making her angry.

At the top of her voice she yelled, "Now you're definitely not Lupin! He never apologises, he never dreams, he does what... sorry for this Sailor Senshi... the fuck he wants! I used to remember tales of you being with a different woman every night, sometimes many. Lupin the magnificent bastard they used to call you."

"That was a different time Fujiko and you have no room to talk when you're like that too!" He shouted back and then asked, "Besides why are you helping me and not of your usual money or gems for me routine? You really did hurt me..."

"Even someone like me is concerned about you, I mean you was out for a year and while I didn't say anything, you do look poorly. It might be down to my former self showing its caring side and I don't want you to die..."

Makoto nodded as she thought that Fujiko said something that she agreed with. Lupin was thinking and he noticed something, something was different between Makoto and Fujiko, maybe he was thinking that she might not be telling the truth about her.

Lupin noticed as he pointed towards her eyes, "Speaking of which Fujiko... Makoto has green eyes while yours are brown."

"Well Lupin...", she stuttered as if she was embarrassed.

Fujiko went towards her right eye lid and pulled out a contact lens, likewise she did the same with her left eye. It revealed that her eyes were not brown but rather a shade of dark green. She blinked her eyes to remove the irritation and getting used to not having them on.

Lupin asked, "Let me guess you weren't keen on them?"

"Green eyes just aren't fashionable", nodded the brunette.

Something strange was happening to Fujiko's eyes, her pupils were changing in size and were increasing, the eye whites themselves increased too. They were as cartoony as Lupin's own eyes especially when he wears the pink jacket. While with Lupin's eyes the pupils were a third, by comparison Fujiko's green pupils took up to 70% of her eyes. Fujiko was starting to look more and more like Makoto until there was not much difference between her physical self and Makoto who was in Lupin's mind.

He dully spoke, "I can see why you have the contacts in."

"Yeah, the only time that they are normal sized is when I'm surprised", she sighed.

Even though Lupin was happy with Fujiko while she was flustered about her eyes, it was causing confusion within the Sailor Senshi as Usagi, Ami and Minako did double takes with puzzled looks as they saw both Fujiko and Makoto.

Usagi asked, "Which one's Mako-chan and which one's Fujiko-chan? They look the same."

"That is a good question, I have problems telling them apart", quitely gasped Ami.

Rei barked with her arms crossed, "Ugh... Usagi, you're so stupid! Fujiko is the one driving the car and Makoto is with us." She then pouted in a depressed way, "I'm surprised Ami of all people had problems too."

...

Lupin had been asleep for hours as he was too exhausted and drained to do much. It was getting night time and all that was there was darkness with a few street lights on so the drivers can see the road outside of the headlamps. From the looks of things, it was by the countryside far away from the mountains that they saw earlier. Similar to the countryside where Lupin went to the town to see the doctor and encountered a brunette that he was too shy to talk to.

For Fujiko, it all went fine until she heard a deep humming noise and knew that it was not from Lupin. She was wondering what it could be so she went closer towards the engine to see if it came from there. There were no overheating noises or anything unusual. She then thought that it might be static from the car stereo, it was off. It was rather strange as it was still playing.

A thought in her head meant that it could be coming from the Palme d'Or, after all they did steal some items in the past that caused effects. She turned around and gasped almost to a shriek, there was a brunette with a ponytail and bangs wearing a white top and a long brown skirt sitting at the back seat. It was unusual because she did not pick up any people up apart from Lupin.

The spiritual brunette smirked, "Hiya Fujiko! Did you miss me?"

It was a bit of a shock for Fujiko as she startled and gasped how she managed to be there.

"Makoto! What are you doing here?" Fujiko as she goes back towards the wheel then sighed, "Ugh... This long drive is making me see things that aren't there."

It was unusual for the physical existing brunette to see Makoto at the back seat. Unlike Lupin who sees all of the five Sailor Senshi, she only sees her former self. Makoto leaned towards the front and had a look at Lupin who was extremely pale and heavily sulked, she was worried about her lover.

Makoto cried, "Fujiko, you must look after Lupin sweetheart. If you don't do something, he's gonna die..."

"Lupin can look after himself! He's managed to for a long time!", bellowed Fujiko.

The other brunette growled, "Ugh... You really don't have any remorse."

"It's not the case of that Makoto, it's the case that you're embarrassing me. I know that he needs to rest."

"I can't help it if I got a big caring heart... Brad must have really sliced your heart open Fujiko."

"Yeah. That's why I became friends with Lupin because he double crossed us."

"Say Fujiko, I can make you the person that you wanted to be all those years ago."

This alone annoyed Fujiko, in her mind why would she want to be like Makoto, her former self? All Fujiko cares about was attention and diamonds rather than honesty and love unlike the past. As soon as Lupin blinked his eyes as he was asleep yet also awake as he heard both Fujiko and Makoto talking, the red convertible sharply pulled the brakes and stopped by the road.

Fujiko dropped him right off annoyed that her former self was talking to her and blames Lupin for doing it to her even though it was her curiosity that caused her to pick up and look at the bag in the green jacket pocket. Even though Lupin was half awake, he got the message that he had to go. No romantic dinner in Paris, no kisses from the scheming brunette and especially no sleeping together in bed in a hotel. He opened the car door, shuffled out and then closed it but not fully shut as he did not have the strength to do so.

As she drove off Fujiko waved and shouted, "Bye!"

Lupin had to walk another three kilometres to his house, weak and unaided. It was a long walk home for him however this time he knows that he will make it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be fair though, Lupin does make a point regarding the accuracy in some points with the source material as the Lupin world is fairly different being semi-realistic but can go supernatural depending on writer than the Sailor Moon world where it is just fantasy.
> 
> Still it would be interesting to see a "Lupin" take on Sailor Moon where Mamoru is asleep, Mercury is a social thief, Venus is even more raunchy, Mars also cares about agriculture and they are related to Jupiter who is the leader somehow.


	27. Fan Fiction, Fan Fiction and again Fan Fiction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Internet is a daring place and I get to read fan fiction based on Sailor Moon. I know these fan fiction writers, they can write all sorts of tales from Cagliostro tameness to having hot sex with Fujicakes or Pops but I don't know about Sailor Moon. Will any be entertaining? Find out in "Fan Fiction, Fan Fiction and again Fan Fiction". Catch ya later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now it truly has gone meta with Lupin reading fan fiction on a story that is already fan fiction. In respects towards the writers, all the stories that Lupin reads are fictional however due to the source material there is bound to be some overlap.
> 
> Also this is where the Declining in Declining Adventure really kicks off.

Lupin was bored on his laptop and randomly went on a fan fiction website, he was hoping that there would be some from the stuff he remembers watching such as Papillion Lilly, Sherlock Hound, Kooky Koala, Danger Deka one of his favourite soap operas and various romance related shows. Sadly no one on the website wrote any of those stories even though he does remember that both Sherlock Hound and Papillion Lilly were both big on other websites like Glass where fans posted pictures, memes and comments about both shows. He was very shocked that not even Papillion Lilly had any fan fiction at all and had he been in a better state, he would have wrote a story. It might be trashy but he would not care.

Instead there were fan fiction from series such as Son Goku the Great, David Miller that seemed to be wizards based in England, Sherlock Holmes, The Crazy Adventure of MooMoo, The Protectors, those being the main series that people wrote stories about. There was something that he sort of recognised yet not at the same time, it was listed as "Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon". The former master thief breathed out in a fed up sort of way as it was stories about the people who were besides him and wanted so desperately to disappear but were stuck on like glue more so than the time that himself and Zenigata were chained together in Morocco.

Lupin in a narrative voice spoke, "Beautiful Soldier Sailor Moon, slightly misleading but fitting."

"Do you have a title?", asked Usagi as she looked at him with a smile.

"Well some people use the term Gentleman Thief but my so called official title is _détective cambrioleur_." Lupin explained then closed his eyes with a smile, "I do remember when I ran Interpol for three months solving cases and Pops didn't even know until he bumped into Albert, that's when my cover was blown."

"More like incorrigible pervert", huffed Rei while Ami nodded in agreement.

Lupin started reading some fan fiction stories, the first according to its description was about Mamoru getting brainwashed by Queen Beryl that he had no idea who she was and just scratched his head. Not that the story told him much since it was only on its first chapter and was a scene with Mamoru and Motoki in the arcade talking about "Odango" aka Usagi. The second was just a short story, nothing more than two paragraphs about what appear to be on about delivering roses to my "Usako" for Valentines. The third was on about youma attacks and was really graphical and depressive with Haruka and Makoto getting murdered by monsters while Minako was being careless as Usagi ended up in hospital by a misplaced attack, just like the show himself had he watched it. Reading these stories have been so miserable for him that he had to turn away from the laptop and faced the girls hoping to cheer him up.

He asked, "I've got a question to ask, why are you all so kind to me?"

"Hehehee because you are so kind! You did something so caring Loopy that even if we get mad, we don't take it out of you. You cheered up Mako-chan! You made Rei-chan less angry! Ami has an extra friend to talk to!", grinned Usagi.

"We are eternally grateful for what you did for us Lupin, I remember when I was at New York I was on top of a tower. I can't remember how I got there, the Goddess of Love must have took the wrong plane. Oh silly me. Where was I? Oh yeah, I met you and you was such a dreamy hunk. You managed to find some treasure and I was looking for it all Indiana Jones like, I saw how you wanted to part with it to help the people. That's sooooooooooo amazing!" Minako excitably talked and then shouted, "It was just an excuse so I can go back home and sing!"

"Sounds like the Legend of the Gold of Babylon all right...", he sighed with his hand leaning on the side of his face.

Reading through many of the Sailor Moon fan fics gave him that same impression. Usually set either in the past during the Silver Millennium where Princess Serenity who was basically silver haired Usagi in a white dress was in charge of the planets leading a group of generals who later betrayed them. They were gibberish to Lupin with names such as Nephrite, Kunzite, Jadeite and Zoicite. Why were they be named after minerals he thought? 

Many of the stories just focused on those four generals usually in love with someone or among themselves, there was one that caused him to gently laugh where Nephrite wanted Princess Jupiter and he acted just like himself in the red jacket with those perverted grins but the other generals just growled anyway. The story ended up with Makoto killing him that startled him a bit wondering whether the same will happen to him. There was even a hint of KunZoop, whatever it was.

If it was not romantic stories regarding them then it was set in the future in Crystal Tokyo something that caused Lupin to twitch. He knows due to climate change and the tectonic plates that they will not be a Japan never mind a Tokyo in the future yet it gave the impression that it was like Cagliostro. Since Lupin had no material outside of the book of the author unlike Jigen and Goemon who suffered from watching the show or Fujiko who was a closet fan, he thought that it was a case of extreme patriotism.

If it was not that then a love story set in the present. Each author had their favourites, usually it was between two couples, Usagi and Mamoru or Haruka and Michiru, the two that he saw on a machine back in the Pachinko Parlour. A thought occurred to him, Mamoru was like Lupin, Haruka was like Lupin, maybe he thought that the Sailor Moon fans liked the master thief and used it to his advantage. Then again as he was reading those stories, Mamoru and Haruka were not like Lupin at all.

Mamoru was too cold, even colder than his early days in the Green Jacket like he would have murdered Usagi in cold blood and robbed Motoki blind had the author went that far. Lupin was always more warmer whether it was black humour in his early days or the more relaxed enjoyable self that he was known for. He felt the romance between him and Usagi felt forced in these stories, Lupin hated the idea of arranged marriages and that was exactly what Usagi and Mamoru were like. Married because of the past, destiny or a mangled tale from Greek mythology, not really out of passion just like the Count and Princess Clarisse had that went through.

"This marriage and their love makes no sense if they hate each other, at least Pops and I have some connection."

Haruka while more closer felt more like a parody of Lupin than himself. She was a racer rather like Lupin however he does it out of fun rather than the main goal in life. He would have enjoyed the race regardless of position while she would be pissed off that she made third place instead of second instead of first. Then again Lupin was often first place anyway unless he was in a caper and he nearly always was in one. 

It was like when he was serious, she was super serious yet when he was goofy, she was more like Minako and more flirtier than he ever was or will be. Lupin with a crooked smile on his face felt like stealing from her just because she had access to helicopters, fast cars and what seems to be an unlimited bank account. What she was up to in the bedroom with Michiru, not even super horny Lupin was like this... Yet he laughed at those scenes because he found them so over the top, like if Minako was writing fan fiction.

Lupin was flicking through more stories each one to his disappointment with a sulk on his face. One called "My Mamo-chan" was about Usagi and Mamoru arguing then kissing in the arcade, another called "Sundays are Love Days" had the same plotline but the dialogue was slightly different and feature Motoki, they were not stolen either as the writing style was different. There was another story however Mamoru did not act cold like the previous stories, instead he was dull and depressed just like Lupin was feeling at that moment. At least it was set during the streets of Azabu-Juban and featured the other Sailor Senshi, Rei arguing at Usagi as usual while Minako was trying to flirt towards Mamoru.

There were more on the list as he went through three more pages on a fan fiction website roughly taking 60 stories in total, nearly all were romance stories that were more or less the same idea.

"Ugh... So many Usagi and Mamoru romance stories, they must really have a thing for that couple. Well that and Haruka and Michiru."

As he read over hundred Usagi/Mamoru stories and that according to the statistics was only a small amount, he was able to detect a pattern. When Usagi turned away to smile towards her friends, Lupin put on his Mamoru disguise that caused the blonde to smile as her boyfriend was in full view.

Lupin scowled, "Odango Atama."

"Baka!", shouted the dumpling blonde and then as she looked the other way grumbled, "Oh and it's Usagi."

He apathetically replied, "Whatever..."

"You're so mean, Mamo-baka!", yelled Usagi directly towards the green jacketed gentleman.

He sighed, "Not really, that's how I am Usagi. I just feel lonely..."

"Lonely?"

"Yeah, after I lost my parents it really took it out of me. I'm so confused..."

Lupin disguised as Mamoru looked directly at Usagi with his eyes dull yet focused towards the dumpling blonde like he felt like a lost soul and Usagi was the one to cheer him up to be friends, perhaps even more than friends but a soul mate.

She gently touched Mamoru's face and then in a depressed way cowered, "Aww... I thought you hated me Mamo-chan."

"I don't hate you, I love you!", falsely smiled Lupin with his hands towards Usagi.

Usagi glimmering with love hearts in her eyes, "I love you too!"

She kissed on the lips of Mamoru very passionately while Lupin was faking it as he has no romantic interest in the blonde. Very quickly he removed his disguise and his face mask so no bodily fluids from Usagi ever touched his skin, not that any landed on him since a kiss from Fujiko ages ago.

Lupin smirked, "That's more or less every Usagi and Mamoru story in a nutshell."

"It isn't very romantic Lupin...", squinted Minako as she felt that the love scene was far too tame and no raunchy sex. She then pointed her finger up and energetically spoke, "As the Goddess of Love, you need that warm cheeky smile, hold Usagi's hands like they are hot butter, steaming hot butter, say you're sorry for calling her that name, say that you can't live alone and destiny calls for Usagi, give her a bigger smooch like kissing a peach and shake that ass."

Ami criticised, "I actually agree with Minako, there was no feeling between you and Usagi. No ambience, no atmosphere, no strong emotional attachment."

"None of them are romantic if I have to be honest. Once you read one, you've read them all", sighed Lupin.

It took him a split second to realise that there was something contradictory and he shouted back, "Oh and Ami, you have no room to talk about emotions when you're expressionless!"

Afterwards Lupin felt guilty shouting to Ami as she was mostly quiet and just made a blank expression, it was constructive criticism and Lupin did not take it very well. Then again as he went back towards the laptop, maybe the criticism lied more on the fan fiction he thought as a possible defence.

The former thief flicked through various Sailor Moon fanfics hoping to find one that he could read. More typical Usagi/Mamoru pairings similar to the mock one that he did earlier, some more Haruka/Michiru stories similar to what he read earlier, some Rei/Minako stories that he glanced because he thought why read them when they are doing it in his view, some depressing ones about Sailor Galaxia whoever she was being involved, yet more stories set in the past in the Silver Millennium or in the future in Crystal Tokyo. There was a criticism coming from Lupin, many of the stories have Japanese terms and not just honorfics either despite written in English or various Romance based languages. It was discontenting especially when he did the mock Usagi/Mamoru story earlier that he felt like jumping out of the window to escape from his house.

Lupin whined, "Why do so many of these stories having people talk in mangled Japanese? If Goemon was here, he would have slashed the computer."

"You can try that one", smiled Makoto as she pointed towards a story.

Lupin clicked on the story "Creamy Creams". The summary mentioned about Makoto making cakes and read the first chapter. It was the brunette doing what she normally does, as in that she was making cakes however there was also an original character as typical of fan fiction as sometimes the source material does not have enough characters or the author wanted to expand the universe. A worse case scenario is a Mary Sue. 

The woman that she was with did not explain much about her detail except that she was a red head with hair going towards her shoulders without any bangs, wearing light blue dress and in Lupin's imagination resembled Fujiko Mine. Makoto in the story was decorating the cakes as she squeezed cream out of the aerosol. Both Lupin and the brunette were enjoying the story so far as it seemed to be in character with herself being her honest yet caring behaviour and the redhead being more playful but not in annoying way.

As he was reading further, he started to hum "Sexy Adventure" in a slow seductive way as the story changed from an innocent story about Makoto making yummy cakes to a sex scene with another woman in bed.

Makoto muttered awkwardly, "Okay..."

It was a pretty graphic description of the scene mentioning about touching breasts and licking her privates, it caused Lupin to frown as it was turning into rape with Makoto being the one doing it towards the other woman.

Usagi sulked, "I don't think Loopy likes this story."

"Had it been anyone else I would have had no issue Usagi but I don't like the idea of Makoto raping Fujiko or anyone", moaned Lupin while shaking his head.  
Ami sighed, "Arsène, the woman in the story is not named Fujiko Mine..."

"I find it ironic that Lupin called out Makoto for being a rapist yet the incorrigible pervert did it himself", stoically spoke Rei.

After the chapter finished with the superheroine brunette adding something towards the cakes and made sex with Ami, Lupin decided that he needed a break from reading as it was getting on top of him. He was trying to think of Fujiko to block out the thought that Makoto could do something like that, someone who appeared to be tough yet sweet and caring could rape a person. Not even Fujiko of all people did that or at least to his knowledge.

Lupin yelled, "Usagi! Ami! Minako! Rei, Makoto and I are going to have a serious talk so you'll go watch TV or something."

He pulled a serious pout towards the two blondes as they stared not fully getting what he meant, they got the message and nodded in excited fear. Ami also nodded at the same time however she understood earlier due to his speech that he made and did not require an extra emotion to understand. While she was mature enough to be with the serious talk, Lupin felt that he did not want to upset her as she only spoke a few things since being back at the house compared to the others, even Rei spoke more who was just as intalkative as her.

"Here's some ramen Tottsan", he spoke sarcastically towards Minako as he threw a cup of noodles towards her from his pocket with a fork inside.

As the stories were getting to him, Lupin hoped that the noodles went all over the blonde however she caught them as fast as the athlete that she is with a smile.

Usagi asked, "What's a rapist Ami-chan?"

"It is someone who touches someone without their consent", explained Ami.

It gave a puzzled look on the dumpling blonde as even though Ami simplified it as much as she could, Usagi still could not understand what it meant and the blue haired girl facepalmed. 

As the three went down towards the couch to get entertained and avoid the serious talk, Lupin looked at both Rei and Makoto a bit worried and nervous, he knew what they were like with the former giving a hard time and clashing while with the latter knew that he had to be very careful otherwise he would be hurt by her.

Lupin asked, "Are you really like that Makoto?!"

"Lupin sweetheart, that story is nothing like me. I'm just as disappointed that the fan fic writer did something like that and it started so well", sniffed Makoto as she looked down thinking that she might lose Lupin over a story.

Very quickly the pink jacketed gentleman smiled and Makoto smiled back knowing that it was just fictional yet Rei glared at both of them knowing something was not right.

Lupin with his hands by the sides of his face sulked, "I was very desperate for love and I still am, in a more society accepting way. I am not happy about my young adulthood and try my best to block it out."

"You shouldn't touch a woman unless she wants you to!", yelled Rei.

Makoto with confidence bluntly spoke, "Look Rei, Lupin had a hard time because he didn't get the warmth and love that he needed like me. If he did hurt someone, I'll make sure that he knows and just like you, I don't like rapists."

"Even though you was the same Makoto...", sighed the black haired woman.

"I have no excuse on how I behaved on Michelle and her sister. Wait... I can't even remember if I did rape them or the spy disguised as me back in the mansion..." Lupin sighed as he was depressed at the thought of that and then out of frustration screamed, "Gah... my memories are so mixed up!"

Makoto with her eyes closed nodded, "I believe him Rei, he told me that in his early days desperate to get a friend everyone who traitor him before Fujiko and Jigen were all disguised as Lupin."

"It's why I changed my pompadour hair style to short black hair with a V shape and wore the red jacket just to stand out", explained Lupin.

Rei yelled, "Whether you hurt them or not, you're incorrigible!"

"You must really hate me Rei, you called me _incorreggibile_ more times than the whole of Italy!", he shouted back.

"I don't hate you Lupin."

"Look Rei, I know that you don't really like men. It's obvious considering that you and Minako are a couple, surprising considering her personality being opposite to yours."

"I don't dislike men either otherwise I wouldn't be attracted to Jigen or Goemon. It's just..."

Rei looked down towards the floor as she was going to say something that felt uncomfortable, doubly so since she knew what the former thief was like.

"My father and grandfather are horrible people, the latter is a full on lecher", she gritted with her teeth.

Lupin flaunted his left hand and calmly spoke, "So they gave you a bad impression? I understand, the Lupin lineage is the same."

"That's why I get annoyed with you. When you're not looking at women's breasts or asses, you're a nice guy. You've kept Usagi under control. That's why I dated Minako because she reminds me of you", smirked Rei.

"I'm really sorry if I ever annoy you Rei. Sometimes I think that I go too far with Goemon."

Rei was surprised that he apologised, she would have gasped if she was not stubborn. All she could do was just nod as a reaction because it was just so left field for her.

He sighed, "I don't know what's worse, being with the Sailor Senshi reading their stories or Jigen and Fujiko beating the crap out of me."

Lupin needed something to cleanse the palette, he needed a lighthearted story to cheer him up. Sadly with Sailor Moon, there are not many lighthearted stories with fan fiction writers often having more edge than what was already edgy with the presentation of cheese at least in Lupin's opinion as he was going through the list of stories. After ten minutes of reading through the descriptions and reading the first chapters, he found something called "The Mystery of Mamo".

It was a story focused on Mamoru walking around Tokyo wondering about himself. In Lupin's mind, it reminded him of back in New York where he met Darren Shields for the first time. What was different about the story was that there were no Sailor Senshi in the story, at least at first. No Usagi calling him a "baka", no youma terrorising the streets of Azabu-Juban, no Tuxedo Mask moments where he just leaves roses or any Silver Millennium/Crystal Tokyo stuff. Lupin even expected a catch like him falling in love with Motoki in the arcade or Usagi sneaking up with a kiss in the park but surprisingly no.

The story was low key where he went around coffee shops talking to people, a moment where he went to his university and helped students who were not as smart as Ami but not as stupid as Usagi in the intelligence scale, even helped a kid who he saved from getting knocked down on the road mirroring his save with Darren. So far so good as it reminded him of the late Cliffhanger, there was even a short black haired black woman complimented his looks and the writing he found great with one line in particular that he enjoyed.

"As I look towards the sunset in the metropolis that is Tokyo, I wonder how simple a day can be divided as I look out of the airport departure lounge, busy as the people were desperate for their announcement of their flights whether they were visiting family or having a vacation. Sometimes the easiest decision is the hardest to perform and sometimes the hardest decision is the easiest to do."

Sadly it was short lived as a certain dumpling blonde, a certain hyperactive blonde, a certain blue haired girl and a certain long black haired woman all came over to say goodbye to Mamoru. For some reason Makoto was not in this story but that was not an issue as they were insulting Mamoru's fashion sense, in particular a green jacket that is very similar to Lupin's own. While little digs happened in the coffee shop yet he was defensive and even the elderly golfer liked it, the Sailor Senshi were at full force hatred as they spat, coughed and by the end Rei with her flames burnt the remains. It was not the only story that did this either.

Lupin whined, "Grr... why do people bash the green jacket? It's very fashionable!"

"I think it looks lovely on you Lupin sweetheart", softly smiled Makoto.

Rei bitterly spoke, "Of course you would say that Makoto since you're wearing one."

It felt out of character, most of the story was calm and collected then they happened, destroying what dignity that Mamoru had. A bit like his life he thought. Lupin afterwards decided to comment on the fan fiction that was written as part of the author's notes a memory to Cliffhanger. His username was Lupin3 and he typed on the keyboard:

"It is a lovely story except one thing. Why so much hate for the green jacket? It's so fitting and trendy for Mamoru. Try wearing a pink jacket and see how you like it. L3."

After clicking on the button to send the review and waiting for it to be displayed, he went looking for a few more stories and heard some giggles. The two blondes and the blue haired girl came back towards the pink jacketed gentleman all happy and relaxed not knowing what went off. As they stood next to Lupin acting their typical ways with the two being hyper while Ami was quiet, Lupin found two in particular that were to his tastes as he started to read through the text on the screen.

The first story was titled "The Italian Dream", with a title like that it could have meant anything from the Sailor Senshi re-envisioned as Italians or the Sailor Senshi go to Italy that would have gave Makoto a smile. Instead though as Lupin was reading, it was an original story, at least in terms of Sailor Moon fan fiction as it had Mamoru, Motoki and Shingo being the focus and was a long story, at least over 50 chapters were written. The latter person he wondered who he was since he was at least aware of Motoki thanks to a certain brunette.

Lupin asked, "It's embarrassing to ask but who is Shingo? Some original character?"

"That's my brother Loopy", spoke Usagi with a numb mouth.

He ponded to himself, "Why can't I be friends with him instead of Usagi?"

There was an advantage for Lupin compared to the Sailor Senshi, it was written in Italian and apart from Makoto knowing beginners Italian, they could not understand what was going on. The story started off with Shingo being alone out on the street with Mamoru noticing him being depressed due to that his more famous big sister was getting all the attention while he was ignored by everyone. Mamoru noticed this and went to the arcade to meet up with Motoki who all mentioned that they were unhappy in Japan with the green jacketed man being grumpy and the blond haired man felt useless even if the former had to force out his emotions.

Lupin give a little smile as it was unique while all of the Sailor Senshi gave puzzled looks at each other while turning towards him hoping that he would explain it to them however he made no reply as he wanted them to feel how he was feeling.

The story continued where before heading towards the airport, Minako got murdered by a gun shot by a "mysterious stranger with black hair wearing a green jacket". It gave Lupin a smirk and a devious laugh as it was something that he wanted to do himself however he assumed that Mamoru was the one that did it, either that or he appears in the story.

Afterwards the story went towards New York despite being called the "The Italian Dream", while the Sailor Senshi could not understand Italian, they knew New York was in the USA and not Italy, even Usagi knew this and her knowledge of anything was low.  
Usagi with her eyes wide open asked, "If it's called The Italian Dream, why are they in New York?"

"I'm guessing either they get involved with the mafia or they do go to Italy. While I don't have the knowledge of your entire universe, I'm sure that someone wants to go there like Makoto with Italy or Minako with ugh... England", plainly spoke Lupin as a reply.

"Mamo-chan said that he wanted to go to America to study."

"There we have it, thanks Usagi."

She heavily grinned by the compliment that Lupin gave her and she gave him a big hug that was squeezing the former master thief into a bit of pain. He was not used to hugs especially ones that came from a hyperactive dumpling blonde. After the surprise and shock, she let go of Lupin as he was breathing out and went back towards the story.

While they were in New York, Motoki was starting to look after Shingo like a mother. He was taking him to school and back, he was cooking and cleaning for him, he was attending soccer practise. It was giving him something that Motoki did not have before, a purpose and a purpose to be someone in his life, even Shingo called him mom that made the blond man blush since deep down it is what he wanted to be. This was while Mamoru was studying and seeing the night life of the city that does not sleep, well one of them anyway.

Lupin was nodding as he was thinking what angle would the story go next as there were multiple possibilities. Motoki develops a crush on Mamoru perhaps, finds a man or a woman who is attracted to him, maybe even he might get a sex change. To the surprise of Lupin with his eyes glued to the screen, it was Shingo who wanted to go to Spain or Italy as he was developing a passion for football that America does not have as many possibilities since American football was their sport and Shingo was too weak to play the intensive game.

Both the child and Motoki begged Mamoru to move who was hesitate at first as he wanted to move before his crush with Usagi developed that caused Lupin to laugh however the others did not find it funny as they crossed their arms and pouted. It was only when he was wanted by Interpol for the murder of Minako Aino that they decided to leave New York to go to Italy and got a quick transfer to the Consiglio Nazionale delle Ricerche. Since Interpol was mentioned, Lupin thought Inspector Zenigata was going to show up and while he did not, there was an Inspector Zenizaza who was pretty much an OC of Pops with his short temper and obsession to capture Lupin or Mamoru in this case. This was making the otherwise very pleased blonde to be annoyed as she knew that morte was the word for death as it was close to her Italian name.

Minako growled, "Why would he want to murder the Goddess of Love? I'm suppose to be the one that everyone wants, I'm your Venus, the love that you desire. Is his Girette blades rusty? What does Mamoru have against me? I thought he was cool."

"I would have done the same", coldly spoke Lupin as he took out his Walther P38 and pointed it towards Minako. Very quickly as soon as her nose twitched, he put the gun back into the pocket and smiled, "I won't though. Even if you stink, you're good to have around Minako."

Minako let out a big grin and an excited scream that he managed to "compliment" her, this was causing most of the other Sailor Senshi to clench their teeth including Ami as they knew that both of them do not get along and Makoto knew that it was the wrong expression to use. Only one who joined was Usagi however she just did a big grin yet without the scream.

Makoto noticed and turned her head towards Lupin as she pulled a slight squint, "That Inspector Zenizaza character sounds familiar."

"Well he's pretty much Pops, only not Pops if you know what I mean", replied Lupin with a smile.

The story finally moved to Italy and mentioned Florence going into detail such as the trio were crossing over the Ponte Vecchio and Mamoru writing down in his notebook at the Palazzo Pitti as he sat down on the grass. Motoki and Shingo were watching cartoons in the hotel room with theme songs done by Giorgio Vanni that they were singing together, both of them smiling to each other as the bond was growing between them. The younger Tsukino mentioned that he loved spending time with his new mom, dad or whoever he wanted to be called. 

Sadly Mamoru got electrocuted from a light bulb in the room causing him to lost his memory and ran out of the hotel room never to return. It caused the two to be upset going after him however it was too late as he manically ran down the stairs and out of the hotel. The transformation changed from a quiet and cold man towards someone who has a smile, a laugh and an entertaining demeanour. As the writer put it " _persona spensierata_ " or a carefree person. In Lupin's mind when he went from wearing the green jacket back to his red jacket.

While Shingo was playing football as he managed to make it towards one of the local young teams since it was an evening game with Motoki cheering him on, Mamoru was partying at a night club and he was happy with a devious smirk on his face as he was raving with some young attactive women. His trauma as a child gone, thoughts about his previous life and Usagi wiped off. It was a clean break for him, something that Lupin wants again.

Lupin with his head down sighed, "I wish that I was Mamoru right now..."

"Aww... that's soooo sweet Loopy...", glimmered Usagi as she was scuttling closer towards the thief.

Rei barked in front of Usagi, "He means the Mamoru in this story, not your boyfriend Usagi!"

"You're still jealous that I have Mamo-chan and you don't", smirked the dumpling blonde.

"I'm not!"

"Am too!"

As Usagi and Rei were fighting over each other as usual, it was developing a headache for Lupin as he put his hand over his forehead and closed his eyes in intense pain.

Lupin harshly breathed out, opened his eyes and shouted, "Quiet both of you! Every time its the same with you two, you give me a bad headache..."

"You two should really need to calm down, you're hurting Lupin sweetheart!", yelled Makoto right in their faces while giving a worried look to her lover.

Usagi sulked, "I'm sorry Loopy."

"I'm sorry too Lupin, Usagi loves winding me up", coldly spoke Rei.

Back to the story that Lupin was reading, Mamoru sneaked into the Galleria degli Uffizi as he was looking at the paintings and sculptures. A couple caught his eye in particular, The Birth of Venus by Botticelli and Venus of Urbino by Vecellio, both paintings had a blonde women resembled the deceased Minako aka Sailor Venus. The same woman that he murdered out of cold blood.

"Now I didn't see this coming..."

Despite unable to understand Italian, Minako was very happy jumping up and down behind Lupin as it mentioned Venus and any mention of her in any format makes her so happy that she gets excited as her dream is to become popular, she knew it was talking about her. Mamoru grabbed the frame of The Birth of Venus when Inspector Zenizaza glared at the green jacketed man as he was about to steal the painting.

It was a familiar sight for Lupin, Mamoru called with a massive grin on his face the inspector " _Zazà_ " while Zenizaza was grumbling and shouting the thief's name while wanting to arrest him. The next line really got the master thief.

" _Non chiamarmi Mamoru Chiba, chiamarmi Arsenio Lupen._ "

Lupin thought that the story was not a Sailor Moon one, it was a Lupin story in disguise! There was no section for his stories online despite a few of his grandfathers existed, mostly in French and even then most were him having a relationship with Inspector Ganimard or Sherlock Holmes. While it caused Lupin to be happy, sadly this was not the case for Usagi who was crying because her boyfriend was not her boyfriend anymore. Even if she did not know Italian, she could tell by her boyfriend calling himself a different name.

Since he was too busy reading the story despite hearing the high pitched wahs coming from Usagi, it was causing Rei to be really annoyed as nothing was being done snarling towards the emotional blonde. Minako was too distracted by the fuming face of the long black haired girl to help, Ami covered her ears as she wanted peace and quiet showing frustration from her face. They were getting louder and louder so Lupin before he could shout briefly turned around and nodded to Makoto signalling a case of you know what to do. The strong brunette gave the dumpling blonde a well needed hug while she was stroking her wavy hair like a toy to try to calm her down.

Makoto gently smiled, "It's only a story Usagi... I'm sure Mamoru is fine."

"Really Mako-chan?", asked Usagi while wiping her tears.

The brunette softly nodded while using her spare hand stroked the top of Usagi's hair where her buns were to calm her down and in around a minute, Usagi calmed down.

Sadly the story was unfinished as the story ended with Zazà chasing Mamoru who acted like Lupin down the streets of Florence and all he could do was smile because it was just like him, well before the bar caper. He wiped a tear from his eye knowing that those were the good old days that were never going to return. While Lupin loved the story, it was not the same for a couple of the Sailor Senshi giving their thoughts.

Ami dully spoke, "I would have like to known more about Motoki and Shingo in terms of their bonding, it seems that it was dropped when Mamoru went to the discotheque."

"They changed my Mamo-chan! They changed him into Loopy!", yelled Usagi.

This caused a stressed look from Lupin, suddenly he was turned into a bit of a villian with Rei and even Minako giving him a stare on top of Usagi still yelling about Mamoru. Makoto had a look at their faces and she being the person who wanted the truth as much as possible went right next to Lupin and touched his shoulder.

She smiled, "I think it was a lovely story, the writer really described Italy really well and hey, even improved Mamoru by turning him into cutey you."

The second story was about Makoto looking for love however she tried her best but no one wanted the strong brunette. They were scared of her, even Motoki who was considered the friendliest and most polite person did not want her. This caused both Lupin and Makoto to simultaneously frown, as the latter knows from personal experience. Racking his mind, Lupin was thinking that either it would be a depressing story about someone who he cared about, Ami wants her, Nephrite whoever he was wanted her or Motoki somehow becomes braver and asks her out. He knows because they were the usual plotlines outside that sex one that he read, not that there were many Makoto stories since the fan fiction writers did not like her for some reason.

To his surprise though, she meets a man with short black hair wearing a pink jacket as they bumped into each other on the street. He was quite sad as no one wants him, he could not even find a friend never mind someone to love. They found him too ugly and called him a monkey face. The pink jacketed gentleman apologised towards the brunette who was annoyed as he should have been watching where he was going.

Something clicked about the two as they had a closer look at each other, her eyes were staring right into his own. They both smiled as he asked her if she wanted some coffee and she agreed. In the next scene, he had a big smile on his face and this was really making Makoto happy as she found him cute, not a monkey face. He found her strong and unlike the others he was not scared of her at all as this line from the fan fiction explained.

"You don't scare me, who cares if you're close to the ground or as high as the sky, you are beautiful for the way that you are."

This was causing Makoto to be really happy especially since he gave her a pink rose and it was her favourite. They ended up kissing each other and the person she kissed, turned out that his name was Arihiro who was an original character.

After reading the story, both Lupin and Makoto looked at each other and smiled as it described them really well. She started off being her annoyed and angry self that mellowed into a gentle romantic while Lupin was a wacky yet a nice, friendly guy. Just like the fan fiction, they kissed each other slowly on the lips as Makoto was the first to touch the lips of Lupin and made a strong kissing sound as they were in love.

The rest of the Sailor Senshi were smiling towards the couple apart from Ami who did a gentle smile yet her eyes told a different story. Like deep down she was feeling upset.

After those two stories, it went back towards the more typical Usagi/Mamoru and Haruka/Micihiru pairings, some crossovers with Son Goku that itself had the Sailor Senshi all paired up with Son Goku himself even Haruka to his surprise and some more past/future takes of the stories. There were even a few stories where Usagi was called Serena Campbell, Makoto was called Lita Jenkins, Mamoru was called Darien Shields and sensed that they were American as in one story "Serena" and "Mina" were trying out to be cheerleaders for the high school football team. To his surprise there were no Mamoru Chino stories despite a couple of Darren Shields stories with the reviews of the latter calling them a disrespect to the late Cliffhanger. He just sighed throughout all of the stories and only read the first chapter unless said story only had one that a few did have.

The last story he read was an unusual pairing, it was a threesome between Minako, Makoto and Haruka. For Lupin, it was unusual for a couple of reasons with the first that he did not know that Minako had a crush on Haruka or indeed Makoto and the second was he knew Makoto was not a lesbian unless it was during her experimental stage and disliked Minako but knew about her crush on Haruka. For some reason, it gave him a smile when Minako being all giddy over Haruka and dived straight towards the short blonde haired woman with full passion making out, even Makoto as she was reading smiled because she knew it was just... right. They were both very flirty after all and thought that they would make a great couple if they were not attached to Rei or Michiru.

Minako in the story then blushed over Makoto as a sweat-drop came from her head in a comical anime fashion and went towards the brunette touching their strong arms as they were both very strong. Lupin thought it might have been an alternative universe where Rebecca and Fujiko were a couple yet there was no Lupin to fight over with. With a snarl from Makoto reading the story, both her in the story and Minako headed towards the bedroom to make out.

Lupin ended up laughing at the sex scene while Minako was grinning all the way through as various body parts were touched and fluids were released. Makoto on the other hand was fuming that she was portrayed out of character as she did not really like Minako yet was completing in a daze with the hyperactive blonde as she touched her breasts and screamed while Minako smirked, she felt that it should have been the other way around with her being the dominate person.

After looking at the descriptions of the next stories, something was building up inside of Lupin, he felt like he really had enough of Sailor Moon. He closed the laptop lid, grabbed their transformation pens and held it in their hands. The only exception was Makoto where while she was looking at Usagi took off her pins and brushed her hair but then gave the pen to her anyway. They all transformed as he triggered the switch on all of them.

Lupin smiled, "There! Back to normal, I missed you guys."

The pens managed to transform the Sailor Senshi into Lupin's gang. Ami became Ami Enan at first but then changed for some reason to Jigen, Rei became Goemon with his Zantetsuken, Minako became Rebecca and Makoto became herself, as in Fujiko.

Usagi in a high pitched panic asked, "Ahh... Where's my friends? Where's Ami-chan, Rei-chan, Mina-chan and Mako-chan?!"

"Aren't you overreacting Pops?", asked Jigen.

"Pops?", she asked as Usagi then had a look and instead of seeing her skirt it was a brown trench coat. She then screamed, "Oh no... I'm Zenigata!"

All Lupin could do was smile, his friends and his friendly rival were in his view. He thought that he finally got rid of the Sailor Senshi after trying what was at this point a year and a half since they were in his mind. To make sure that they did not decide to transform back, Lupin took all of the transformation pens and threw them out. This caused Zenigata to jump out of the window as he was the only one who behaved like Usagi unlike the others where they behaved how they expected to behave. Jigen slouching on the couch with his hat covering his eyes with a bent cigarette in his mouth, Goemon sat on the floor meditating, Rebecca being a bit giddy while Fujiko was being flirty looking at the three gentleman in delight with a devious smile.

Lupin suggested, "Now that everything is peachy, we go back to Annecy and steal the paintings from the Castle."

"Sorry man, count me out...", muttered Jigen as he shook his head.

Goemon while making his typical expression agreed, "I'm also out Lupin."

"I'm too busy working on a new make up collection", smiled Rebecca as she was looking at her fingernails.

This was irritating the thief that the gang decided to bail out just as he was getting back to the way things used to be, he was growling under his breath very annoyed. Then again he quickly thought, Jigen and Goemon bailed out on many missions before then somehow managed to tag along later and there was one last hope before trying yet another solo caper. Fujiko. Many times she tagged along before screwing Lupin for the umpteenth time and she was very resourceful, this alone caused him to smile.

Lupin asked, " _Cosa._.. What about you Fujicakes?"

"I'm not Fujiko", snarled the brunette.

The person removed her disguise and it turned out to be Lupin, unusual as he was looking directly at himself with the only difference was that this version of the master thief had a green jacket while the other was wearing a pink jacket. Very quickly the Green Jacket Lupin got his Walther P38 from his pocket and without remorse with a grimace shot his Pink Jacket self directly towards his chest.

The record player was playing a downbeat and dramatic instrumental sounding similar to "Sexy Adventure" as the pink jacketed thief got one last glimpse of his killer before falling dead on the floor as his sight was going dark. Someone who had a wavy ponytail, in terms of height and breast measurements matched Fujiko was all he could make out. Last thoughts from Lupin were that he was finally free from the Sailor Senshi.

...

Lupin woke up and looked around his dark bedroom, back in his house and was relieved that he was still alive despite getting shot by himself.

"It was all a dream, an unusual one that I might add."

He turned his head sideways looking for the girls however they were not in his view. He thought that was it, it was just the way everything was before the bar caper. The question that he had in his mind was how it happened, was it mind control? An experiment? Fujiko messing him about?

"Wait a second, I don't dream so I'm guessing someone has been messing up my mind."

While he was trying to figure out what happened, suddenly he felt a twinge as he heard a familiar voice however it was not from the gang...

A caring deep voice spoke, "I've made your breakfast, Lupin sweetheart."

"This is a dream, this is a dream, Makoto's not real!", screamed Lupin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even though the stories Lupin reads are completely fictional even they were partially inspired by real stories. Lupin's fake story was based of various Usagi/Mamoru stories that I glanced. Seriously there are a metric ton of Usagi/Mamoru stories out there to the point where it can be literally summarised as that. One of the stories that got referenced was "Like a Summer Storm" where Nephrite literally did act like Lupin regarding Makoto however she wasn't in that story unlike his fictional take. Creamy Creams got the idea from "Parfait Smores and a Home Run" except thankfully it is a lot more tasteful rather than the story that Lupin read.
> 
> The Italian Dream was actually based off a scrapped idea that I was originally going to write but it never happened and Pops and Dumplings was written instead.
> 
> As for the last story, it is actually a reference to Quiz Sailor Moon where Minako flaunts over Makoto or Haruka so it is a little nod to an obscure thing.
> 
> Oh and one thing, why do Sailor Moon writers hate the green jacket? It's one of the most iconic pieces of Lupin's wardrobe next to the red jacket. I don't get it myself.


	28. Weekdays with the Sailor Senshi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I spend five weekdays with the Sailor Senshi. I know that it has been daily for years but each one has their own tale. From watching anime to watching archery to looking online to cooking to playing beach volleyball? I'm not the man that I used to be... Find out in "Weekdays with the Sailor Senshi". Catch ya later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a small thing to see if I could write something within a day but didn't managed to do that. Oh well...  
> Lusagi story: 15th July 2019  
> Lupin and Rei story: 16th July 2019  
> Lupin and Ami story: Started 14th July, finished 17th July 2019  
> Lupiter story: Started 15th July, finished 18th July 2019  
> Lupinako story: 12th July 2019, finished 19th July 2019 11:59pm
> 
> As you can tell by the dates, this story is not published in written order as the previous chapter was finished just at the end of the 1st of August yet some of these future chapters have been in the works since April.

**Moonday**

Lupin was watching TV and it was on about the Moon landings that happened in 1969. While he was not completely sure whether America did go up there during that time, he does know that people did explore the satellite that orbits around the Earth. While the former thief was neutral about the documentary, a certain superheroine from the Moon was not happy as her eyes were drooping and her hand was placed on her face.

Usagi yelled, "This is boring Loopy!"

"I thought that's where you lived!", whined Lupin.

Usagi had a look on the TV and to the surprise of her, there was no castle up there just a barren rock with some craters there. She sulked realising that her claimed homeworld was just as boring as the documentary that they were watching. Looking at the reaction from the dumpling blonde, he changed over to a cartoon channel. 

It was an anime that featured superhero girls as they were battling a grey monster, a bit like Sailor Moon only with younger main characters. One had short brown hair who had a black and pink uniform, the other had blue hair going to her shoulders with a bow in her hair wearing a light blue and white uniform, there was also a helper friend who looked like Sailor Moon who had massing blonde pigtails however she did not have buns in her hair. Usagi went from sulking to making a massive grin and jumped up and down in front of the TV as she was really excited by the show, the former thief however was not.

Lupin sighed, "I feel like a babysitter..."

"Aww... Don't be upset Loopy, you're doing a great job looking after me", smiled Usagi.

"Do you want some ice cream Usagi?"

"Yeah!"

He dashed towards the kitchen to get the ice cream out of the freezer. Since Lupin knew Usagi eats a lot, he got two full tubs one that had chocolate and one that had strawberry. Using a spoon, he scooped as much ice cream as he could onto the bowls as he took a bowl each for the flavours just in case she cries if the flavours merge with each other. While he thought that he could have put the remains of the tubs back into the freezer, he knows that she will request more as her tummy was grumbling so he closed the tubs and put them by his armpits as he was holding two bowls with spoons on them. He went back into the living room and placed the bowl of chocolate ice cream right into Usagi's hands with the other bowl and the tubs on the floor.

Usagi grinned, "Thanks Loopy!"

She wolfed down the ice cream very fast as the superheroines on the TV were battling a vacuum cleaner that had fangs by the brush head. Lupin picked up the other bowl as he groaned and exchanged the two bowls as he was scooping the remains and putting into the empty bowl. As expected she finished the ice cream in a couple of minutes and exchanged the empty bowl for a full one. After the show finished, Lupin switched off the TV and the ice cream was completely finished. Usagi did a loud burp as her tummy was getting full from eating two full tubs of ice cream as she felt it bubbling inside her and did a giggle as she found it funny. Likewise Lupin smiled knowing that she was happy and content, two things that must be done to keep the dumpling blonde under control.

There was something that plagued Usagi and commented, "Rei-chan says that I'm not ladylike."

"Usagi, there's no such thing as ladylike in terms of manners. I see you as something else."

"A big baby?", she asked while her eyes were ready to cry.

Very quickly as he sees her eyes, Lupin responded, "No... Just a kid who has a growth spurt. It's means that you're taller than you should be."

"Like Mako-chan?"

"Kinda. Besides the only one out the group who isn't feminine is Minako, you are, Ami and Rei sort of are and Makoto is the best of both worlds."

"Mina-chan's not fem-ming-ing?"

"She's more like a man than a woman Usagi, when she was playing that game I thought she was going to..." Lupin stopped as he was trying to think of a way to say that she brought a penis out towards someone who has a mind of a child and then smiled, "Something that boys and men use to go to the toilet that most girls and women don't have. Well a few do..."

"I think I get what you mean, why you, Mamo-chan and Moto-kun are quicker to the toilet than me."

Lupin nodded as a response as he knows that Usagi has problems understanding things and even if it she does not fully understand, providing that she got the message was the main thing.

He continued, "It's like she was bullied at an early age so she pretends to be girly but deep down she's not."

"Aww... Like Mako-chan?", she asked as she felt upset that Minako could have been bullied in her younger days like Makoto.

"Except Mako-chan sorry... Makoto can't help who she is, you know she tells the truth."

After Lupin finished the sentence, he had a thought in his mind. There might be a possibility that Makoto might not be biologically a woman. She has a deeper voice than the rest of the Sailor Senshi, she has a better understanding being with Lupin than the rest and she did feel that she was out of place with the girls especially when her and Lupin were talking in the Fiat by the countryside.

He panicked, "Oh no... I'm starting to wonder whether Makoto is trans. After all Jupiter the god of Roman mythology was male. Lupin, you sure get to these situations..."

"I don't know what you said but I'm sure you figure something out, you're very smart."

"Thanks Usagi, I'll go ask Makoto on Thursday otherwise it looks like that I might be single again, probably single for the rest of my life if Fujiko is the same."

Usagi could tell that Lupin was being unhappy, knowing that the woman that he loves and the woman that he lusted for throughout the years turned out to be a lie. Had he been in his early days, he would have laughed it off and went with another woman or three however Lupin was getting older, it is getting harder finding someone that he loves. There was even a thought that he might have to give up and date Jigen or Zenigata as neither will suffer from any more pain being let down or worse killed in their company.

Usagi asked, "Loopy? Would you date me if I was your age or you was my age?"

"Err... It's a very hard question to answer Usagi." Lupin put his head down trying to think of the best way to word it without Usagi crying waterfalls and then as he looked directly towards her gently smiled, "You're cute but not my type, before you cry though I'll always see you as a friend. You're very cheeky yet very friendly, just like me."

She glimmered, "Aww... thanks Loopy."

"You do know that loopy means crazy, right?", laughed Lupin.

They both laughed together, Lupin thought that he lost his mind while Usagi was laughing because she found the former master thief to be very funny.

**Tuesday (dies Martis)**

"Incorrigible!"

Those were the first words that Rei spoke when she saw Lupin as she was furious, furious that he was trying to be his old cheeky self but she was having none of it as they were outside the shrine as she just finished her meditation. It was a really hot day as in around mid 30 degree Celsius and while the heat did not get to Rei, it did towards Lupin as he was having problems coping.

"Hey I wasn't looking at your breasts!", yelled Lupin as he put his hands in front of him.

As the former master thief was a bit panicky, the long black haired woman looked into his eyes and his cheekbones as she could sense danger. Not caused from him but worried about her actions as he felt that she was going to slap him or worse really beat him up like Fujiko did in Annecy.

Rei aggressively asked, "Then why are you looking at me?!"

"Simple, you're a beautiful woman. I can see why Minako wants you", sniffed Lupin.

She calmed down knowing that Lupin was complimenting her, while she was used to compliments about her figure they were usually from perverted men including Lupin however he put it in a different context due to that he mentioned her lover.

Rei coldly spoke, "Yeah, I can see why."

"I'll never thought that you'll be into someone like her. Goemon yeah, maybe even Ami, but Minako?", he asked in a surprised way.

She shrugged, "Opposites attract."

"So you're saying is that you want a hyperactive smelly woman who is masculine but appears feminine compared to your cold, very feminine self even if Mars is the male god of war?"

"As they say loves blossoms in the battlefield."

"I'm also guessing that you want a dance partner and want to be a duet."

It seems that Lupin has figured out Rei's desire for Minako as she nodded with her eyes closed and what she said might have linked to something. He heard tales from his grandfather during World War I where the soldiers were writing love letters as they were getting killed and he was stealing weapons from the Imperial German Army to help the Allied Forces. Plus Rei wanted to be a singer like Minako as she has the delicate voice required however her traditional ways were clashing with her interests.

Lupin asked, "One question, how can you cope with Minako's intense smell and sweat?"

"It's rather embarrassing but I have a limited sense of smell. Your moaning about her, I can't relate even if you described the raw odour in detail. Next time we make love, I'll make sure she gets a shower and maybe check on her anus", sighed Rei.

Lupin was tempted to laugh when she said anus however someone with a limited range of smell, it can be both a good thing like with Minako or a bad thing when it comes to detecting danger despite that Rei has a different way of doing so. Considering that she was associated with fire, it might be related to that he thought and decided to smile instead. It was lucky that Jigen can smell anything with his heavy smoking.

She yelled, "Now I have one question. What do you mean Goemon with boobs?!"

"Okay Rei I'll explain, Goemon is a very cold person who sits down to meditate and rarely smiles. He's traditional but when it comes to old Japanese knowledge, he speaks out", he explained in a whiny way.

Lupin was breathing in and out, not because he was nervous but because he was under the weather as he felt cold, colder than Rei. He sat down on the bench and continued explaining while she pulled a small smile knowing that he was not doing anything silly and taking advice that she would have gave.

"He makes small talk and sometimes makes sarcastic comments like yourself yet a sight of an attractive woman like yourself, he blushes", smirked Lupin.

"Oh... I get what you mean, incorrigible pervert. Still thanks Lupin, I'm starting to warm up to you and your silly appearance."

Lupin and Rei spent the rest of the day playing archery. While the former thief felt poorly and had to sit on the chair during the event just observing, she on the other hand enjoyed firing her bow and aiming at the targets. Since he thought a focused traditional shrine maiden would best to be left alone rather than getting yelled at. Still he was impressed with her skills and when she finished, he tried to stand up with a thumbs up and a weak smile.

Lupin wheezed, "You did a good job today... I want you be to happy."

It was weird coming from the gentleman saying that he wants her to be happy, Rei was generally unhappy especially with men however Lupin was different. He understood her problems and since he was poorly, she was perhaps more understanding than usual. It was different than Usagi and even her lover Minako who were hyperactive while he was calm and collected, a trait that she likes about him.

"I'll take you back home Lupin, you need to rest", she coldly advised as then she gritted her teeth. She then spoke to herself, "Never thought that I'll get to be friendly with him... When I first saw him, I thought that he was going to rape me! I've been proven wrong..."

They went back home as she was singing to her hearts content. Even though Rei was generally not a caring person, she did notice that Lupin was rapidly shaking as he laid on the couch not saying anything but he did enjoy the songs that she was singing with a nervous smile. On a chair, she got herself a blanket and slightly warmed the fabric with her touch, she then put it on the poorly thief who was too exhausted to think. Rei thought that he needs all of his strength for the next few days especially with Minako.

"While I'll never be as caring as Makoto, I hope this blanket will keep you warm. Like her, I don't want you to die...", she sighed.

**Wednesday (dies Mercurii)**

Lupin who was still poorly from yesterday and Ami were both on their laptops doing some research, some medical stuff for her while he was scouting for possible locations for treasure that was getting desperate to find some new findings. Either they are stuff that he stole in the past or already destroyed due to unknown circumstances. He was bored of finding nothing after about three hours so he went and did a little search. In the past he would have jumped to the next porno site however over the years he has found the acting to be really amateur to the point where the men were even murdering women because they did not know how to place their dicks, the quality stuff in his opinion was the old 1970s stuff and the very early videotapes before everyone got a camcorder or later webcam to do their own.

With nothing to do, Lupin was tapping his fingers on the desk then he thought of opening a messenger program, the kind that people use to talk online. He did just that and no one was online. Lupin had many contacts ranging from his friends being MKFujiko and Jigen, to people that he saw in the past such as Nyx006, BuckyBear who was Buckingham, LAMBDA who was Maki Oyamada. For a laugh he even added Tottsan as a contact who was Zenigata. The only person who was not on the online messaging group was Goemon however somehow he became a hit on a video sharing website where people liked his comments.

Since no one turned up, he jumped onto a photo sharing website and found Fujiko's official page. She was sharing her latest photos in various locations causing him to smile. Suddenly Lupin and Ami got a message from the program, it was from hedgehog_girl.

hedgehog_girl: Hello Underworld

For Lupin, it could only mean one person and that was Ami Enan since it was her catchphrase that she uses to greet people with.

SailorMercury: Hello Ami

Lupin3: Hi other Ami, got yourself a drink?

hedgehog_girl: I've got a bottle of water here if I need a drink.

Lupin3: :)

SailorMercury: I say that you did an impressive job with your impression of me.

hedgehog_girl: Thanks Ami, I'm sorry if I made you upset but it was out of my control...

SailorMercury: It's understandable, it was the dealing of Miss Fujiko Mine.

Lupin3: ;<

hedgehog_girl: I know you have a thing for Fujiko, Lupin. ;)

Lupin was not the person for messaging as he knew that anything could be recorded on the Internet which was why he was using emoji symbols unless he had to say something. It was not a case of shyness but rather in case Interpol started monitoring messaging services. The former master thief however had problems focusing on the screen, his illness from yesterday was not recovered and spent much of the morning lied on the couch.

Lupin3: Well I have to bail in case Pops shows up. Catch ya later, bye bye!

The catch ya later writing was done in the form of a baseball glove, the letter U and a clock, Pops was done by a emoji of Zenigata that he made on the Internet that got shared by people.

hedgehog_girl: Bye Lupin!

While the thief went back towards looking of photos of Fujiko that were taken from her official page, the two Amis were talking to each other saying all sorts of things ranging from hacking strategies to video games. One of them mentioned crushes, while Ami Enan has yet to have a crush Ami Mizuno however mentioned that she does have a crush on what she considered a tall brunette who had her own way. She laughed thinking that Sailor Mercury had a crush on Fujiko that caused the blue haired girl to blush even though she had a different person in mind.

Ami softly smiled towards Lupin since he found a friend for her outside of the Sailor Senshi, they were compatible and shared many of their thoughts.

The blue haired girl as she looked towards him asked, "Arsène, it is possible that Ami Enan has the same condition as me?"

"I'm not sure Ami... She had an awful upbringing and was isolated for years, it affected her development but you two seem to have..." Lupin then heavily sneezed as he shook and managed to continue after a little pause, "A connection."

She then looked down towards the floor and quietly stuttered, "It is just that... I'm not used to have someone like me that I can talk to..."

"I'm sure you two will become the best of friends." He smiled then chuckled, "Who knows Ami Mizuno and Ami Enan might be the perfect compatibility match, more so than you and Usagi or even you and Makoto."

"She called you a reliable, attentive and scrupulous guardian, I would completely concur on her assessment of you."

"I wouldn't say that I'm scrupulous though..."

Lupin looked at a section of Fujiko's photo website and it was called Throwback Thursday. It had various photos of her in her various outfits. To his surprise and delight, there were photos and even film clips of both herself and the gang including himself. There was a photo of Lupin with his hand on his face with his elbow leaning on the table looking at Fujiko in a happy gaze while she was there in a purple waistcoat holding a cup of coffee with tags including "lupin being lupin", "he's a dorky monkey face", "I love him but don't tell him that", "I swear sailor jupiter possessed me, why would I look dumb!" There was also a similar photo taken roughly the same time with Lupin laid on the table making a goofy face while Fujiko did a gentle laugh yet no tags.

There was another Lupin and Fujiko photo where she was smoking in an elegant pink dress while he held his hands hold holding a piece of paper with a pouty face, there was only one tag and it said, "lupin doing his monkey face is soooooo cute". Another photo was of the gang, it mentioned that it was taken circa 1980. It featured Lupin being depressed at a market stall, Goemon being angry as he faced an octopus, Zenigata holding his cuffs in his typical self, Jigen looking doped up wearing a pink lei necklace and Fujiko in an orange bra looking really aggressive like her former self. Some of the tags include "doped jigen is sexy!", "cheer up lupin you can always get the next treasure", "then I'll steal it", "ugh... I must have had that burrito that day, why would I be fat with my gut sticking out" and the strangest one "stop controlling me Makoto!"

Since he was too poorly to continue, he closed the Internet browser, switched off then put away the laptop. It was a quiet day, perhaps a bit too quiet for Lupin however it was the break that he needed. Even though Ami only spoke a few sentences to him for the entire day, he enjoyed her company even though he really wanted to go somewhere but sadly couldn't as he was still shaking but also sweating at the same time as he went back towards the couch. She left him a bottle of water hoping that he will get to drink it to recover.

Later on, Lupin was feeling a bit better as he went towards the bathroom. The caring gentleman turned on the hot water tap on the bath so the blue haired girl could have her bubble bath as he knew that she enjoys bathing to herself to spend some quiet time away from the rest of the girls like Rei goes to the shrine to meditate. He just finished when Ami came in dressed in a dark blue towel, in her mind she would have jumped up and down like Usagi or Minako however all she could manage was a smile that he helped her prepare her hydrating bath.

Lupin grinned, "I've done this for you Ami, I know you like your bubble baths."

"Thanks." She softly smiled and then asked, "Arsène, will you bathe me? I feel uncomfortable if you did."

"No Ami, I'm not a pedophile. I'll leave you alone to relax", he sternly replied.

As Lupin left the bathroom as he closed the door, Ami got into the bath as she took off the towel and went straight in as the bubbles avoided her nudity. Since she knew that she was with Lupin, she found a strategy of taking off the towel without revealing her natural body. As she put her feet into the water and crouching down, the drone above her was removing the towel so when she finished, it could move away towards the sink as she programmed it to do that.

She then picked up a romantic book and read as it was talking about how a shy woman called Aimee who worked in a library was alone in a coffee shop in Paris when a tall brown haired man came in who was wearing a green jacket rather similar to Lupin yet the description of the man resembled Makoto more with his green eyes and ponytail, they were talking together and fell in love. Especially since the brown haired man called Marko saved her from a riot that occured on Bastille Day the next day. Ami was really enjoying the book as she read the entire thing during her bath. So far for Lupin the week with the girls have been mixed however he is looking forward to tomorrow.

**Giovedì (dies Luppiter)**

Lupin and Makoto were in the kitchen making a Clafoutis and profiteroles. Since he was still poorly from the past two days, he was just watching despite that he still helped as he got out all of the ingredients and equipment needed to make the desserts. She puts blobs that contained a mixture of caster sugar, eggs, butter and white flour onto the baking tray with a spoon since she believes that homemade cooking was more down to earth.

Lupin as he looked at the mixture softly grinned, "They look as yummy as your breasts."

While the brunette snarled at first since he compared profiteroles to her breasts, his eyes looked down thinking and knowing that he might have went too far. Makoto got the message that he was only trying to compare something that he found lovely to something that he will enjoy and then gently smiled.

"I'm still getting used to your compliments, Lupin sweetheart."

The poorly thief handed a measuring jug that was full of batter that she made the day before, she then with her force stirred the batter with a tablespoon as she wanted the Clafoutis to be just right. After a minute, she poured the batter onto the ceramic tray that had black cherries inside. She turned on the oven, lifted the oven door and one by one, she put the profiteroles on one shelf while putting the Clafoutis on the other. Thinking that by doing this both desserts should be ready at the same time as she was very resourceful as she closed the oven door as they were cooking.

Lupin waved his hand in the air, "I was on Fujiko's page yesterday and was looking at old photos. She moaned that she was fat from eating a burrito."

"Well... Even though I like burritos, they bloat my tummy and the next day... I fart really badly... really really badly...", blushed Makoto as she found her body to be embarrassing.

"Oh, just that it looked cute. Next time you eat one, I feel and kiss your tummy. I'll imagine that it's powerful just like you."

"Daww... thanks Lupin sweetheart."

Makoto kissed Lupin on the forehead knowing that he was still recovering and she did not want to be poorly herself while he done one of those typical grins as he looked at her natural face in love. They were both content and happy, she was doing one of the things that she loved while the other just loved the company.

Out of curiosity Lupin asked, "Makoto, are you trans?"

She dropped the knife that she was going to use to cut the flan like cake into pieces for later onto the floor.

"I had a feeling that you was going to ask me that...", she sighed.

It was that moment, the former master thief felt like he screwed up. One minute happily in love and the next forever alone, his curiosity and overconfidence back fired on him. All she would have said was no and everything was reversed back to the previous minute but with a comment like that, he was concerned as he was shaking. Concerned that she was trans and uncomfortable saying her past.

He depressingly articulated, "It's just that it makes too much sense, both you and Fujiko... Your voice, how you understand me as much as Jigen and Pops, how she can screw men over because of her deep logic of how to think like one, your strength. It also doesn't help that Jupiter from Roman mythology was a guy..."

Lupin was then heavily sobbing, the last time he cried like this was when Ellen died and before that the passing of Detective Hanshichi. He was even tempted to have a memory wipe like he did back in the late 1980s to when only Jigen knew who he was. Never thought that in his life Fujiko would have really been a man, a twisted joke to someone who played jokes in the past. The woman that he was chasing to even getting in danger was biologically a man and after all that, a broken heart and deceit.

The brunette looked towards the upset green jacketed gentleman and felt like she had to do something. Her only thoughts were tell the truth and she has to say them as quickly as he could, after all she did not want to lose Lupin. The only person who completely understood her until now, not even Ami was like this. Two broken hearts was all they needed...

Makoto whimpered, "Aww... It's okay Lupin sweetheart, I'm not trans. Remember when you said Sailor Moon was inaccurate and poorly researched?"

The crying thief nodded as he was still upset yet trying his best to remove the tears.

"Otherwise Ami would be a guy too whose just like you, if she was I would have dated him", she continued and explained as she really wanted Lupin to get better.

Even though Makoto did mentioned the truth, it still was not enough as Lupin was a bit clever. As in that he was aware of various mythological characters due to various links regarding to treasure or locations where he went to as he scratched his lip underneath his nose.

Lupin bitterly spoke, "That just proves my point, you are trans if you're Jupiter, Juno, Cāngdì and Bixia all mushed into one."

"Well to be honest, my parents always wanted a son but ended up having me...", she sulked.

Lupin looked the brunette and while he found her adorable with her cheeks and her eyes, he noticed what she just said must have really hurt her for her to go fully blunt. Makoto being born by mistake? A genetic mixup where they wanted one gender and got another, like an unwanted person in the family. In his mind, no wonder she acts the way she does, both her former self and her future self Fujiko. Going into his green jacket pocket, he grabbed a tissue and wiped the one tear that got produced from her right eye. 

"That explains a lot", he gasped.

It was enough to convince Lupin that Makoto was not transgender however both were not happy as he was getting better, she was getting worse as it was her turn to feel upset. When Makoto gets down, she really gets down as she wears her heart on her sleeve yet not super emotional like Usagi who can cry over anything.

Makoto while closing her eyes sobbed, "Sweetheart, I've been heavily bullied until I was with you..."

"Really? Someone brave like you?", asked Lupin in a surprised way as he had a doubt.

"Yeah, they called me all sorts of names. Delinquent, freak of nature, a monster, Godzilla, ugly, smelly, tranny, a dork, stinky bum, a man in a drag..."

"That's a lot of names, you're none of them", as he shook his head.

"Some mean comments too like you'll never get a boyfriend, no one wants to date a monster, a dork who only has losers as friends, you're too tall for love, flips out over anything, you're too ugly to look in the mirror, you're even unfit to be a prostitute. That's why I fight back."

" _Accidenti_! Lucky that it was just monkey face for me, well until you girls came along and called me incorrigible, lech and chivalrous pervert..."

"The one that I hate the most yet everyone calls me is ratty bitch."

As soon as those two words were spoken, Lupin went towards the annoyed brunette and put his arm around her shoulder. When the situation comes, he can be very sympathetic and knows as he put his hand on her face and looked directly at each other.

"You're not Makocakes."

Despite trying his best, he backed away as he let go of her face as he felt the build up of anger inside the brunette and decided to hug her instead.

"It makes me so angry!", she growled yet upset at the same time.

"A funny thing is that in the Chinese zodiac the Monkey and the Rat do go together yet maybe you're more like the Dog, or a Dog that turns into a Rat if you are Fujiko... I'm just rambling..."

"It's okay, I know you're trying to cheer me up."

"We both need to cheer up", he whined in a serious way.

They needed to do something fast and out of impulse they went right next to each other face by face, they closed their eyes and kissed each other on the lips, they quickly opened them as they both were improving their mood as even though they were still kissing they were smiling. Lupin saw a pretty strong independent woman with a big heart while Makoto saw a cute intelligent understanding gentleman. They let go of each other and smiled knowing that they are in love.

Makoto glimmered, "That was amazing."

"I haven't had a kiss that brilliant in a long time", grinned Lupin.

She asked, "Besides would you still love me if I was trans?"

Lupin had a serious think as he put his hand on his chin because the subject never occurred to him in his life, he knew Fujiko since the late 1960s and knew her younger self for nearly two years but the possibly of being trans was not as wide spread until more recently. While he was thinking, Makoto was getting panicky that she might have lost the lover of her dreams, the one that loves her with all of her heart. She did not want to date Ami because she does not share feelings of love, more of a best friend or a partnership like Lupin and Jigen even then they teased each other regarding being a couple.

Five minutes later with a nod, as he looked into her emerald eyes he bluntly spoke, "Of course Makoto, I fell in love with you because of your heart and your breasts. It doesn't matter whether you're a woman, a man, or having a sex change, you are for what you are in the inside."

Makoto as she was rubbing above her cheeks happily cried, "That's so sweet... I've never known anyone so romantic..."

"Sorry it took so long to come up with an answer...", shrugged Lupin.

"Yeah, I know it was a bit of a shock for you."

While Makoto quickly turned towards the direction of the oven to check on the dessert, Lupin put on a disguise that had a blonde wig that was in a similar style to his own only it was sort of like popcorn around the sides.

"Oh Makocakes...", someone spoke in a higher pitched feminine voice.

She turned around and saw Lupin disappeared and in his place was a blonde woman with a red dress.

Makoto groaned, "Oh no..."

"You don't like Miss Marie?", she sulked.

"It was just a surprise that's all, you look just as a cute as a woman!"

They both softly giggled towards each other as Lupin was removing his disguise, luckily it was one where he just unzipped completely rather than the complex way of removing the wig, removing the latex mask and to undress the dress.

Makoto confidentially spoke, "They should be ready now."

She took the black cherry flan like dessert out of the oven as well as the profiteroles. After an inspection as she took them both out to put on the cooling rack, she smiled knowing that they were cooked just right. Lupin grabbed the whipped cream out of the cupboard and sprayed a small amount directly towards Makoto's cheeks and nose just for a bit of fun. It could have went two ways, a brunette in bliss or a brunette on a burner.

Luckily Makoto laughed as Lupin grabbed some of the cream from her face with his finger and licked it. After they giggled, he gave the cream to her as she was filling the profiteroles with cream and all of them were done without any problems. The cooking brunette sprinkled some powdered sugar on the cherry flan however it was not completely covered after giving a check.

She frowned, "Hmm... needs a bit more powdered sugar."

Makoto sprinkled some more sugar from a small metal container and she nodded knowing that enough was used as it covered the Clafoutis. Both desserts were ready and using a different knife cut the flan into portions as she put them onto the plates with the profiteroles in a bowl.

The two were eating the desserts as they sat at a table facing each other and really enjoying the food, they shut their eyelids and smiled in bliss as they were eating the Clafoutis with their forks. Lupin even got one of the black cherries from the dessert and put it onto her nose. While this surprised the brunette at first with her pupils shrinking while staring at the fruit, her eyes then lit up as she sees him chuckling with his cheeks glowing. He put the cherry on as a silly yet loving gesture.

For Lupin he thought that he was going to lose the lover of his dreams and by extension Fujiko however the bond between the both only grew more and more. Sadly for him, he was not looking forward to tomorrow.

**Friday (dies Veneris)**

Lupin and Minako were at a beach together, both with a massive grin on their faces. She really wanted to impress Lupin as she was wearing a blue and yellow sports bra and thong, she made sure that she looked her best, no signs of cellulite, her peach bum waxed and reflected by the sun's rays, her legs having no hairs or pores, her face cleansed with facial wipes removing the grease. By comparison, all the former thief had was a pair of red striped boxer shorts on ready to go commando if he wanted to. Really putting the meaning of casual Friday to good use.

All Lupin wanted to do was lay on the beach hoping to see attractive women, he might even see Fujiko despite being with someone who many people consider the definition of beauty. Minako however had a different idea, she wanted to play beach volleyball for two reasons. One for her to show off her skills and her appearance and two her tomboy competitive streak.

Lupin sighed, "Do I have to?"

"Yeah Lupin, by us playing we'll make the beach look good so everyone will get to see how gorgeous we are!", she quickly exclaimed full of energy.

They went towards the nearest fence that was set up for the sport and holding right next to her below her smelly armpit was a white beach ball. She threw it right up into the air and hit it with her hand, likewise Lupin was returning the serve and while he has not played volleyball or beach volleyball in a long time, it was enough to get a feel of the game as they were hitting the ball and reacting to their moves.

Minako heavily grinned, "I'm really loving this Lupin!"

"All I wanted to do was relax, I'm still recovering from what I had on Tuesday...", he groaned.

A couple of people were looking on the beach, a few children with short black hair were watching as they went near the court and were amazed by the match. Normally volleyball is played for fun however even the kids could tell that they have a professional player as Minako looked at them while the ball was in air and winked at them making them smile.

Minako smiled, "I know, Rei told me about it. She really really liked her archery and it was her best score in a while."

"Yeah, only because I was quiet and too poorly to do anything", he whined. "Something that you have zero experience in."

Some more people came to watch as the ball was in the air while Minako and Lupin were furiously hitting the ball when it came close to them, she was really loving it as she thought that she really had a good player on her hands with the only ones who were remotely close in skill set were Rei when she was forced to play, Makoto and Haruka. 

About four teenagers were now watching the match, two men and two women. The men had light blond hair with a fringe just wearing white shorts while the two women had black hair, one curly and messy with an orange dress while the other was short and a bob cut with a dandelion flower pattern dress. Even though the blonde was loving the attention that she got from the teenagers both male and female as they were cheering and rooting for her, the former thief in shorts however was not impressed. Not out of jealousy, not out of their appearance but by boredom. He did not want to play volleyball and was not attracted to Minako at all as his only focus was the ball or hoping to see someone else, anyone, even Zenigata as it was an excuse to get away.

Minako did notice as she turned back to face the game and the goofy male that he was depressed by the sight of her, it really annoyed her as she snarled and gritted her teeth. In her mind, she was the Goddess of Love. The woman that everyone wanted, her good looks, her charm, her energy yet Lupin resisted.

Minako was getting frustrated by this.

She growled and then whined, "Why don't you love me? Why do you love brawny Makoto?"

"It's the smell mostly, it's off-putting", reported Lupin as he looked away from her while returning the ball.

She yelled, "I don't stink Lupin!"

"Have you tried smelling yourself Minako especially your butt?"

"My bum won Rear of the Year every year in Japan!"

"It might be attractive but you fart worse than Makoto and she can't help it."

Minako smirked, "They're not farts, it's the Power of Love releasing unlike her thunderous blasts!"

"Power of Love or not, you do have a bit of an ironic image problem Minako", Lupin sighed and then got a rare spoke to himself moment, "I think I discovered why Minako and Makoto don't get along."

They were Minako delivered a spike that sent the ball directly into the sand away from Lupin's position unable to return the ball as he slipped on the sand, she grinned as she was beating Lupin. Minako even put her hands on her hips in a sexy way to try to get his attention however it seems that her seduction was not working. Afterwards she then went back to the court and it was her turn as she served the ball and whacked it in the air that then Lupin returned.

Lupin sulked, "I have the same apathy with you as I do with Becky."

"Becky? I thought you liked Rebecca Rossellini", smiled Minako.

He sighed, "There's two Beckys Minako, confusingly both blondes like yourself. Rebecca Rossellini who is like you but not a tomboy and Becky Lambert... yeah."

"I'm trying everything to impress you! Why aren't you loving me?", she whined.

"It's just the way it is Minako... I do find you attractive, just not attractive enough in certain areas."

"I don't know what you mean... My hair doesn't have a single tangle, my bum is radiant and glowing, my arms and legs are completely hairless, I'm not chubby like Usagi and I present myself just as much as Rei, not scruffy like Makoto!", she yelled at the top of her voice.

Lupin with a smirk pointed towards her chest as the ball came towards his direction and returned the ball.

Minako gritted, "It's the breasts... Next time I see Makoto, I'll..."

She leaped up from the air and hit the beach ball however she hit it too hard and it headed towards Lupin, directly hitting him in the head going straight down towards the sand. Suddenly Lupin was out cold, at first Minako thought that it was a joke. Since she was so hyperactive, she could not fully understand why people rest or take things slowly.

"Come on, get up Lupin!"

There was no response coming from him and she wanted to sing, Minako cleared her voice and sung:

"Love is a true nature, like going into the bathroom... A sharpshooter in the desert with a rose, a fiery shrine maiden in the cold, the goddess of love is your desire, just fuck in the hole, the hooooole."

While this was gathering the attention from the other people on the beach, Lupin was still not responding towards Minako's voice. She had to quickly come up with another plan and bent down towards the sand with her face facing the closed eyed yet sulking gentleman.

"Lupin! It's me Minako, you're such a hunk and I the Goddess of Love want sex with you right now!"

Still no movement and she thought an invitation to make love would wake him up. She then tried doing both a Fujiko and a poor Makoto impression to wake him up but nothing. 

"Oh no, this is embarrassing. I think that I killed Lupin, now I know how Makoto feels with her heavy heavy handedness..." Minako sighed realising now how serious was the accident, "I wanted us both to go to the nightclub later and party but it looks like that I have to tell the others and prepare the funeral..."

It turned out that one day with Lupin was like all of her previous dates, they ended up dead however Lupin was not a youma, just a cheeky master thief.

"Wait... What if I give him a kiss? Yeah, that will liven up the lovely Lupin."

She kissed Lupin on his forehead, she would have kissed him either on the cheeks, the mouth or elsewhere however she knew that he did not have a good relationship with her. She cannot understand why though, they were both friendly and a bit cheeky. As soon as the kiss from the Venus beauty soaked into Lupin's skin, he was blinking his eyes and was at a daze but yet alive. After the embarrassing time at the beach despite starting so well, she deflated the beach ball and helped him get up from the sand ready to leave.

Minako quickly and panicky spoke, "I'll go take you home. Oh great! I was having my time of my life and then it went all wrong even though I was winning! I'll never get to go to the nightclub now... I'm sorry that I hurt you Lupin."

"Minako... I want to see you dance and sing to your hearts content. If I was your age, I would have really date you right now", weakly spoke Lupin. He did a cough and then he continued, "You are gorgeous after all but not just by your looks, you do have a heart."

This caused Minako to change from a frustrated frown to a massive grin within a split millisecond. She looked into his beady eyes and knows that he was telling the truth, then again Minako does not really have much experience detecting lies from the truth compared to her competitor Makoto who knows whether someone lied or not without a lie detector.

She jumped up and down exclaiming, "Thanks Lupin! You're so great! I can't wait for tonight!"

They ended up in a nightclub, since the former thief who was wearing a thin white jacket had the blonde superheroine who had her Sailor V outfit with him, he got himself a discount and no problem getting in from the bouncers, both were largely build men with bald heads, wearing sunglasses and suits. Not that it was much issue for Lupin if he did not get in. Minako winked towards the bouncers and they were licking their lips at the sight of her beauty. Inside the place was a mixture between the black walls surrounding the stage and gold screen where the stage was set as well as the walls by the bar.

While Lupin took it easy after explaining what happened towards the staff members with a laugh at the bar, Minako on the other hand was on centre stage. She was turning and twist her body to the beat of the music, the night club even gave her permission to sing and sing, she did with her full passion. Her butt was highly visible with some men and women gazed the sight of it with a Lupin styled perverted grin as well as her figure and her inflated face. Minako was getting the attention and she was loving it. 

Lupin himself also danced however it was one of the slower paced songs and his dance partner? Jigen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As for the BuckyBear username, I thought Buckingham might have been a Huggy Bear from Starsky and Hutch type of person. Out of curiosity, these are the images referenced during Fujiko's Throwback Thursday: https://imgur.com/a/7Uy9DxW


	29. The Verity Before the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sailor Senshi get to be pally but the more that they find out about Makoto, the less that they want to know. Some people just don't have any respect especially if they are a cutie. Find out in "The Verity Before the Storm". Catch ya later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry that this chapter took so long to do. Having a slump writing and literally had to force it out otherwise the story wouldn't go anywhere, it also doesn't help due to some personal issues that have popped up including that it's getting kinda uncomfortable writing.
> 
> Another reason why it's taking so long was because it was going to feature a drawing except I just can't draw. Not the typical lack of confidence part but let's say that a child can draw better and have a weak hand can get painful. Strangely enough, despite unable to draw at all what with a bad hand Lupin didn't turn out too terrible but doesn't look much like him.

Lupin and Makoto came into the room while the Sailor Senshi were doing their business as Ami was on the laptop researching as she stared at the screen, Usagi and Minako giggling over something while Rei just crossed her arms with a pout. The sight of the former master thief showed bruises all over his face and they were also large and dark, there was also a black eye on his left side, he also stumbled walking not because he was drunk but because he was hurt.

Minako energetically gasped, "Holy shit! Are you okay Lupin?"

"I'm fine Minako, it's called being in a relationship", he chuckled.

Lupin then stood behind Ami yet in front of the other three Sailor Senshi as they took up the couch, he thought that standing up will help getting better sooner. Makoto however sat down on the couch next to Usagi at the end.

Usagi with her eyes as large as her smile glimmered, "My day with Loopy went sooooo great, he was there watching me while I watched my CuteyCare show."

"It was fine, shame Lupin was too poorly but yet liked him better that way", stoically spoke Rei.

Ami while glued to the screen quietly spoke, "Arsène introduced me to Ami Enan and..." She stopped as the rest of the Sailor Senshi were smiling towards her as she got nervous speaking and was worried what the others were thinking.

"Then what Ami sweety?", asked Makoto as she looked at Ami and tapped on her shoulder.

Ami turned to look directly at her brunette friend and smiled, "We became dependable friends."

"Aww... I'm really glad that you found another friend Ami. My day with Lupin was so lovely, we loved our dinner together and cheered each other up", glimmered Makoto as she turned her head to the side laying on her hands in a lovey dovey state.

Minako cheered and gloated, "Well my date with Lupin started good, I got so much attention from my awesome volleyball skills then I hurt him but that was quickly sorted, we even danced the night away. I don't know why he doesn't love me, he compared me to Becky Lambert."

"Becky Lambert? Let me research her", wondered the blue haired girl.

Lupin shrugged, "I thought that I danced with Jigen but it was just a mirage."

"I'll go make drinks", nodded the brunette.

While Makoto went off to make refreshments for her and her friends, Ami was on the laptop typing away on the keyboard and a link popped up on a character database. There was a woman with short cropped hair and turquoise eyes wearing a red top and a white coat, Ami did a little twitch like she recognised the person before even though Becky Lambert was completely new to her.

She read out from the screen, "Rebecca Lambert, daughter of Katherine Lambert who was a thief and aims to continue the family legacy. Her father is rumoured to be... Arsène Lupin III?"

The three Sailor Senshi that were there gasped that Lupin had a daughter that they did not know that he had. The former thief however gritted his teeth as he knows that it was not right. Lupin having a daughter? It was unusual and not the kind of person to have a family and rather put his heists before life.

"She's not my daughter... Her dad is actually Albert d'Andresy and typical of him, he disowned her when he came out of the closet", Lupin groaned as he denounced the rumour.

Usagi and Minako simultaneously sighed as they thought that Lupin would have been a dad and wondered why he was caring. The dumpling blonde thought that was why he was so patient and looked after her while the other blonde was why he had no love interest in her.

"Arsène is correct, I've analysed the photo of her, the appearance of the chivalrous pervert here and..." This caused Lupin to huff with his arms crossed and Ami continued, "The photo of Albert d'Andresy. They do not match with Arsène however they do match with Albert. They have matching eyebrows, hairstyles and colours, their deep nose and chin structure. Lupin resembles too much like a chimpanzee by comparison."

Lupin looked away from Ami as she was making fun of him however he looked at the corner of his right eye and saw the dumpling blonde doing a massive grin and her eyes were wide open with her pupils being really massive, happy that Lupin was in her company. A quick jerk moved him back towards the direction of the Sailor Senshi.

Usagi asked, "Would you want a family Loopy?"

"I'm not sure... I'm not someone who settles down but deep down I know that I won't live forever and someone has to take my place", he sighed putting his hand on his face with a frown and explained, "Otherwise people will forget the things that I've done. Look at my grandfather, only France and Japan know him with less knowing as time goes on but less people know him than Sherlock Holmes to the point where when people think of a detective, they think of him."

"Aww... Until you do, we're your family. I know sometimes we might annoy you or in the case of Rei-chan mean to you but you're so friendly and kind to us. I know you're lonely without Mr Pointy... err... Chicken, Goemon-san and Fujiko-chan but we're here. We hug each other, we help each other and we love you", smiled Usagi as she looked directly to Lupin and being friendly.

It was a shock for Lupin as he shrieked in fright, he was not expecting that especially with the Sailor Senshi, the people who he wanted to forget if the opportunity happened. The same five people that made him lose his mind, his friends, his rival and yes, even Fujiko. In his few thoughts he wanted to say "Go away" or "Leave me alone" however he knows that they were stubborn and the remaining thoughts of the Sailor Senshi would never let it happen.

Then again he was getting used to the idea and Makoto was giving him the pleasure that he wanted now that Fujiko distance herself from him. Maybe a family might not be a bad idea, apparently every kid along with Usagi who hanged out with Lupin enjoyed each others company.

Minako as she got up and leaned behind him smiled, "Yeah Lupin, you're a cool guy. I'll rather hang out with you than do homework or become Sailor V or fighting a youma or what do we do again? Ah... nevermind. As they say on Fast and Furious, two things are important: Family and diving in fast bars."

"I think you mean driving in fast cars", corrected Ami.

Lupin looked at Ami moving his mouth sideways wondering why she would know about Hollywood movies, she did not seem the kind of person who would know pop culture unlike Minako where she was baked into it as he was still uneasy.

The blonde put her hands on her hips and her eyes wide open grimaced, "Damn! I always get sayings wrong!"

"Ehehe... It's one of your quirks Minako, I wouldn't have it in any other way", chuckled Lupin yet it was a worried chuckle.

Minako energetically grinned, jumped up and down behind him knowing that the former thief was being friendly to her and avoided shouting at her or moaned about her smell. The other blonde tapped on Lupin's shoulder and he looked at her with a smile yet his staring eyes were rather saying "What do you want?" yet did not just in case that she would cry.

Usagi smiled, "I drew this for you."

Usagi gave Lupin a drawing. It had the former master thief in the middle smiling, right next to him on the right was Makoto who was leaning on his shoulder in a love like state. Opposite to Makoto was Usagi with a massive grin on her face looking towards Lupin and next to her were Rei and Minako, both smiling however while Minako's grin resembled Usagi, Rei on the other hand was more of a devious smirk. Finally next to Makoto was Ami who gently smiled. The artwork was done in a cartoon style rather than realistic.

As he was looking at them, Lupin mimicked his drawing self. He never thought that Usagi could be a good artist, certainly enough to make her own manga or do an animation. Then again as the saying goes "Don't judge a book by its cover" and it applies to most of them. Lupin looking wacky however very intelligent, Makoto looking aggressive yet a very kind person, Rei looking fiery yet cold in terms of her attitude, Minako looking feminine yet more masculine than even Makoto and adding Usagi can do something worthwhile despite looking stupid. Only Ami resembles herself, a shy yet smart person.

While Lupin was still looking at the picture while wiping the corner of his eyes as a tear was formed that no one has given him a gift before, Makoto returned with the drinks on a tray. She put the tray onto the table that was near the laptop yet far enough so no liquid gets spilled. There was a glass of orange juice for Usagi, a glass of water for Ami, a cup of green tea for Rei, an energy drink can for Minako and what seems to be an alcoholic drink in a small glass for Makoto as each of the Sailor Senshi were taking out their drinks except for Usagi's drink where Makoto did it for her since she knows how clumsy she gets and nodded to say thanks. In reality, there were no drinks or drinks tray by Lupin's laptop.

Lupin happily spoke, "It's certainly better than some of the artwork that I stole over the years, it's really good."

"Aww... thanks Loopy", glimmered Usagi as she had her mouth wide open and her eyes closed in happiness.

Out of curiosity, Ami continued on the character database website to find out more about themselves. Lupin III as it was named rather than the alternative ways was just listed as unknown apart from that he was a master thief wanted by Interpol, Ami sighed as the information she found was so poor. No detailed psychological analysis, no likes or dislikes, no connections, just a single sentence. Yet she did a small chuckle because there was one thing mentioned that described him and that was perverted.

Lupin sighed, "That's all people think of me these days..."

Next one up was Inspector Zenigata listed as his personal name Koichi Zenigata, it was even more disappointing as there was no description however there was a listed date of birth unlike Lupin who was unknown but assumed to be some point in the 1950s.

Ami read out and assumed, "1938 December 25, so according to my estimations he should be nearly 73 years old."

"No way Pops is that old, he still has his black hair!", whined Lupin in a surprised way yet he composed as his shoulders relaxed and smirked, "Besides that's a mistake, his birthday's on April 5th. I know he puts a fake date of birth so he won't get any birthday pressies or days off work but he doesn't fool me!"

Unlike Lupin, something else was mentioned and was a bit of a surprise for the former thief. His rival says that he has a lover.

Minako with her eyes wide open, quickly spoke and smiled, "Oooh Inspector Zenigata's got a lover. That's so great! Maybe it's me that he loves, the Goddess of Love. We sure have some passion together, I do love handcuffs when I do kinky sex."

"Gee, I wonder who?", asked Lupin as a rhetorical question while ignoring Minako's energetic blushing.

Lupin has a couple of people in mind that knows that either Zenigata loves or they love the inspector from past experience. Ami then went towards the Sailor Senshi hoping that they can find anything. When Lupin tried years ago, he was unable to find anything useful on Sailor Jupiter however he was unaware of their actual names and the Internet might have got updated since then.

Lupin asked, "Who do you want to look at Ami?"

The blue haired girl was being quiet however she looked towards the direction of the brunette and gave her a smile. Likewise Makoto smiled back knowing that Ami likes her and wants to know more about her best friend. Lupin studied the body language between the two and nodded with a smile.

"Yeah, I want to know more about Makoto myself too", he replied to his own question.

It was strange for Lupin to mention it however it was out of his curiosity on what a website says about the strong brunette. Ami typed in Kino, that then a bunch of people with that name popped up, she then clicked on Makoto who looked just like her best friend knowing that it was the right person.

The description of Makoto Kino had only four words that described her; brave, kind, honest and a surprising unexpected word manipulative. The first three words the Sailor Senshi knew themselves, also the reason why Usagi and Ami really like her due to those qualities but manipulative they never heard of that before. Even Rei pulled a puzzled look thinking that it was a mistake however for Lupin, it only made more sense.

Lupin shrugged, "If that ain't proof that Fujiko was Makoto, I don't know what is."

"What does manipulate mean?", asked Usagi as she did not know what it meant.

Ami described as she read out the definition from her dictionary, "To influence or control someone in order to achieve a specific purpose, especially one that is unknown to the one being manipulated and beneficial to the manipulator."

Usagi shook her head unable to understand the meaning, it sounded like nonsense to her and could only make out a few words. Lupin put his hand on her shoulder knowing that she needed some help and a much clearer explanation.

"It means that you get tricked into doing something by someone who enjoys it, while controlling you behind your back. Fujiko was the master for doing that", explained Lupin in a clear way in a slight depressed tone.

Unlike the blue haired girl's description, the dumpling blonde understood what Lupin said as he let go and she nodded.

"So Mako-chan really is Fujiko-chan?" Usagi gasped and then pulled a massive frown. "Aww... that means Mako-chan's a bad person but that would be why Loopy loves her so much..."

It was not just Usagi who was getting concerned but also Ami. For her Makoto was her best friend and her protector, the one who makes her feel braver and better. Fujiko on the other hand she does not trust at all. It was starting to sound that what she said on the train might have been the truth after all as Ami's logic was kicking in and the dots were connecting well, too well. It was building pressure inside of her and then...

Ami politely snapped, "I do not want to be part of your company Miss Fujiko Mine if you behave like a deceitful manipulator."

Makoto pulled her face with her cheekbones raised thinking why did Ami, her best friend call her someone else with a negative comment. Even though she technically is Fujiko and was her younger self where she was more down to earth despite ironically being Sailor Jupiter, she felt that she was different enough and she was not called that term before. Other things yes, but not that. It was making her feel upset that Ami did not want to be friends with her anymore and it felt scary when they both struggled finding friends to begin with.

"I'm scared of you Fujiko-chan...", moped Usagi as she closed her eyes ready to cry.

While she was going to say something, Usagi pointed towards that one word on the screen and tears were forming in her eyes as they were widening ready for a downpour. Makoto had to do something otherwise she would lose her two close friends and one upset Usagi would also trigger a shouting from Rei as well for both of them. Manipulative was such a strong word after all and usually considered negative, associated with villains. She was also deep down upset that the website where they had her profile would use such a word.

She bluntly spoke, "I just nudge you to the right direction, I don't force anyone to do anything that puts them in danger."

Those words felt comforting and reassuring as Usagi went with a worried look on her face to being happy, Ami however was unsure as Makoto and Fujiko both have complex personalities that her analysis has stumped on. For Lupin, that also sounds like a Fujiko way of saying since she tries schemes that she knows that they are able to do even though they have been put in danger including Fujiko herself.

Ami emotionlessly spoke, "According to my analysis, I personally do not think that Makoto is one of us."

" _Nani?_ ", gasped the other Sailor Senshi while Makoto instead spoke, " _Cosa_?"

This was making the brunette upset as she pulled her lip in a pout with her eyes looking down. She felt along with the manipulative word that the Sailor Senshi were trying to push her out, her friends that she knew for years wanted rid of her. Lupin was thinking that this would only push her to get more and more close towards him that personally he did not mind at all even if sadly he could not get rid of them himself.

Minako as she wanted to stick up for Makoto smiled, "She's a Sailor Senshi Ami, so she's one of us."

"While Usagi, Rei and myself are Japanese, Makoto and Arsène however are not", sighed Ami as she shook her head. "Minako is currently debatable whether she's Japanese or not as there is not enough information."

This was making Makoto feel even worse, last thing that she wants are her friends to be xenophobic. She knows from experience that many Japanese people tend to suffer from xenophobia and they do it behind peoples backs.

"I had that personal feeling that Makoto was not Japanese", huffed Rei as she crossed her arms. "She's too tall, too scruffy and if it wasn't for her name, I would have nothing to do with that foreigner."

Lupin could sense the direction where this was going as looking at her, the other girls were making her depressed and in the case of Rei, casual racism into her face. He wanted to make Makoto feel better and felt that the traditional shrine maiden needed her comeuppance.

The former thief yelled, "So Makoto's not Japanese! That shouldn't make any difference!"

"Rei... you should know better than that, you need to respect people regardless where they come from...", sighed the brunette as she had to force her honesty out.

Lupin interrupted, "Even Goemon as traditional as you get respects non-Japanese people."

"Hmph...", grunted Rei and crossed her arms.

Usagi asked, "If Mako-chan's not Japanese, where does she come from? Jupiter?"

Makoto was completely quiet because she was too depressed to answer, in her mind they were all distancing away from her and even though Lupin was trying his best, she was still upset. Like she was unwanted just like most of her life has been for her.

"Looking at her body type, her hair, her nosey, her chin and her smell... I have a hunch that she's European, I reckon she's either French, Spanish or Italian. Not sure where exactly but definitely from one of the romance countries", smiled Lupin while his eyes were looking up as he was trying to figure it out for himself.

The word romance brought a soft smile towards Makoto, she knew about love but if she came from mainland Europe, it would explain why she was out of place in Japan and why perhaps Lupin was attracted to her and vice versa. Her cheeks were moving going from pale to normal as they were widening, her shoulders relaxing and her eyes glancing towards the former master thief. She knows that he was cheering her up yet honest about it too that she really likes.

Ami quietly spoke, "I really admire that my best friend is European, I hope she doesn't get attached towards the other European in the group..."

Lupin was trying to think of one way to prove that Makoto was part of the group as he put his finger on his upper lip. Racking his brain, he knew that she was not really into music unlike the others with Usagi, Rei and Minako having the highest passion for the hobby. She was into martial arts however that was more of a skill along with her baking that she was the only one able to do it out of fun, more so on the baking.

Suddenly he remembered about the King of Fighters game that they were playing where all five including himself were playing. He could ask them what were their favourite games or genres however it was a very broad list and even he knew each of the girls might be into different genres like looking at Minako, she would be likely to play a dancing game rather than Ami who might play on a RPG or Haruka who likes racing games.

So he felt that as he was looking at them with Makoto feeling uneasy looking like she could softly cry at any time that there had to be a narrow focus. Since he knew that they would play on the arcades or consoles rather than computers, it gave him an idea. As himself knows, he cannot ask about 8-bit consoles since he knew that they would all say the Famicom as the Master System was little known despite playing on it before he went to look for the Hemingway Papers or arcades as only Ami is technically minded enough to know what hardware they used. The 16-bit era however was considered the most competitive with people still arguing which was the better console to this day and was for him the ideal subject to ask.

Lupin asked them, "What's your favourite console of the late 80s to early 90s that wasn't the Famicom?"

The former master thief expected one answer despite that there were three mainstream options during this time. If they all vote for the same then they are all together, if not then it was a bit worrying.

"Super Famicom", replied Usagi, Rei and Minako all at the same time.

Lupin nodded as so far that was the answer that he was expecting. Looking at them, he could tell that they will choose that console due to the bright colours and effects, plenty of traditional styled games like shogi and mah-jong for Rei as well. The former thief remembered a game called Kiki Kaikai that had a shrine maiden, he thought that there was a possibility that was Rei's favourite game on the console.

Makoto looked towards the left and to the right, she confidentially said, "Mega Drive."

His plan just backfired, the confidence has shrunk since he expected either Makoto or Ami who has yet to answer to choose the same as a frown formed on his face. Then again he thought that it made sense, a powerful console for a powerful woman with plenty of action games. Lupin remembered a beat em up on the console that had a brunette and remembers plenty of people loving that game, then again he always played as Blaze on the few chances that he played Streets of Rage 2. It raised his smile briefly looking like he was going to do those grins with the thought until he could hear quiet breathing from a blue haired girl.

"PC Engine or a Super Famicom even though I prefer to play games on a PC-98", perked up Ami while touching her nose.

It meant that Makoto was the odd one out. Even though Ami gave a different answer, one of her options was the same as the others as in the Super Famicom. The PC-98 made sense since Ami was generally on a computer however his eyes were at a shock with his pupils shrinking that she liked the PC Engine, a system that also had action games but nothing intense like the Mega Drive and there were puzzle and adventure games as well. Only thing that he could think of was that she found the console cute just like herself.

Makoto was starting to be twitchy and shaking knowing that she was different than the rest of the Sailor Senshi. It was making her scared, scared whether she will still have her friends or just be with Lupin. It was like all happening at once with the manipulative word, being European compared to their Japanese and liking a different console than the others.

Both Lupin and Makoto knew that something was going to happen and something that would change the brunette's life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ami's definition of manipulate comes from the Wikitionary.


	30. Fighting for Love and Lupin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the Sailor Senshi don't want to know about Makoto anymore but Minako wants to start some trouble and they end up fighting each other! I don't want Makocakes getting hurt but what can I do? Find out in "Fighting for Love and Lupin". Catch ya later.

Lupin was getting depressed as he experienced a cold atmosphere, no one was talking to each other and was quiet. Even Usagi and Minako were strangely quiet as they slumped, partly bored and partly upset that they found the truth about Makoto as in that to them she was a manipulative European who plays on the Mega Drive while they were happy Japanese who played on the Super Famicom. Sure it was the peace and quiet that he wanted but it was not quiet as they are glared at each other with Rei making humming noises. All it would have took for everyone to be happy was a lie, one lie.

Sadly being with the Sailor Senshi meant that he had to be more truthful than he used to be, Lupin knows that he literally has a working lie detector near him and one that can not be fooled with tricks either as he tried and failed every time. Ever since they did research, Lupin was unhappy as he missed the olden days that were never going to return. Even his worst heist that was looking for an elusive golden goat around Sweden during the rally was entertaining as at least Jigen and Goemon were laughing alongside him during their constant failure but it's not the same without them.

Lupin breaking the silence sighed, "I could do with a galette right now..."

"I'll make you one later if you want sweety", smiled Makoto as she closed her eyes thinking of two things that make her happy, cakes and Lupin.

As Lupin and Makoto looked at each other trying to block the bad thoughts of the others around them, the normally hyper happy Minako licked the top of her teeth and closed her left eye having thoughts about the happy couple while her lover Rei that she glanced across folded her arms in a huff. The shrine maiden was annoyed that she had to be in the same room as "those foreigners" as her traditional Japanese stubbornness was flowing through her veins.

Jealousy was brewing inside of Minako, she looked at Usagi and her focus was kissing a photo of Mamoru that she must have kissed at least twenty times the past minute while Ami looked down on the floor uninterested what was going off. No one was giving the blonde any attention and she wanted some badly, very very badly.

Minako approached Makoto and she pointed towards the brunette, "I still feel that you stole Lupin from me!"

"Minako... Lupin was never into you", muttered Makoto while her eyes slanting with disapproval.

Minako babbled, "I don't know why, I really really really don't know why. Sure he said it was the breasts and my smell but I thought breasts aren't the only thing. I mean men and some women could do anything to be with me and have my body but Lupin just seems to blank me out. I can melt a guy's heart in 44 seconds except him. What am I doing wrong? He loves attractive women, I'm the definition of attractive. Yet he loves Makoto and well..."

"Minako, personality is also a factor in terms of attraction", pointed out Ami.

The blonde pointed to herself and smiled, "He's cheeky and friendly, I'm cheeky and friendly."

Lupin was about to answer raising his hand however his hand was lowered when the brunette step in front of him looking towards Minako directly and firmly.

"Maybe you're not talented enough!", smirked Makoto while her breasts bounced.

Minako snarled, "My breasts aren't large enough... That's it, you've gone too far Makoto!"

"You too Minako! All you do is put yourself first before anyone else and lie more times than Fujiko, Lupin doesn't love you because you're too young! He said that back in Monaco...", shouted the brunette.

Minako and Makoto have had enough of each other, they want to fight as they growled towards each other, snarling and gritting their teeth. It is going to be a battle between the two, Usagi and Rei were going to side with Minako as they were the closest to her while Lupin and Ami sided with Makoto. There was no one going to stop them fighting, no referee and even Usagi who wanted to be friends with everyone knew that this was going to happen. She could sense it over the years with them two falling out however they quickly made friends again and laughed with other.

With Lupin however it was a different story, it brought out their true selves. Makoto was a gentle romantic who only wanted someone to love however her tomboy and tough exterior put people off so she had to be meaner than usual and manipulative just to get attention otherwise she would literally have no friends. She did not want to be that and Lupin was making her comfortable showing her adorable side, not out of place just because she was stronger and taller than the rest of the girls. He made her show her feminine side just like himself did at Cagliostro and she's never been so happy in her life.

Minako however was not quite the opposite but Lupin's disinterest pushed her more and more towards Rei. She could not understand why as she felt that she has the body to lure him, beautiful women was Lupin's likes after all. It was also a case of jealousy where Makoto who was not as attractive is the one getting Lupin by being herself yet her being herself only attracted one other kind of person, the one who was annoyed by Lupin yet also did not hate him. She even tried her Goddess of Love angle but Lupin was not falling for it.

"Is this pick on Makoto day or something?", asked Lupin however everyone ignored his comment.

Makoto was about to punch Minako as she had clenched her right fist and was within her reach however the blonde grabbed the fist and she pulled back then pushed the brunette towards the floor. With a growl and wiping the sweat from her forehead, Makoto charged directly towards Minako and high kicked her towards her rib cage causing the blonde to flinch yet very quickly on her feet, she got her fists out ready to punch Makoto to get back for hurting her chest.

The brunette blocked the blows by crossing her arms right in front of her face yet since Minako was the second strongest, she was hitting a one two combo and pulled at least twenty punches reaching for her right fist then her left and back again. Even with Makoto blocking them, she could feel the pain as her arms were getting sore. The next punch caused Minako to have her mouth wide up ready to inflict at Makoto's face however she dodged the punch and kicked her right in between her legs near her smelly privates.

Makoto briefly stopped fighting as she saw Minako in a shocked pain as her facial expressions showed, it was hard to tell whether Minako was bluffing to let her guard down or that she really was in pain. Despite that the energetic blonde managed to kick the brunette's right leg that caused her to move yet showed no pain. As Makoto adjusted herself to battle Minako directly, Minako laughed as she put her hands on her hips.

Minako excitedly smiled, "I had feelings for Lupin ever since we first saw him!"

"You only had an interest in Lupin when I started dating him!", shouted Makoto with her verity.

The blonde gasped, "I didn't get a good look at him!"

"Oh you and your lies again, I saw you holding hands with Rei when we were getting to know Lupin."

Makoto with a snarl then punched Minako directly to her right cheek that she was rubbing as it not only hurt but a blow to her vanity. Lupin was smiling as it was rare for two people to fight over him even though he was only interested in the brunette, remembering a similar memory back in Italy except it was Fujiko and Rebecca and not Makoto and Minako. Only difference was that they were grabbing each other rather than actually punching and kicking.

Minako also decided to punch Makoto at the same spot except that the brunette dodged and Minako went straight down to the floor as she not adjusted herself and still thought that she could punch her. This was causing Usagi to get stressed as it was upsetting for her that her friends were getting hurt.

Usagi screamed at the top of her voice, "Mina-chan! Mako-chan! Stop fighting!"

The bun-headed blonde hoped that by shouting that it would break off the fight hoping that they would both apologise.

Makoto as she looked towards Usagi shouted, "Usagi! We are fighting for love!"

"Yeah! It's like a chain reaction, I give you all the midnight action", happily sung Minako.

Usagi gulped knowing that her plan that consisted of being friends with everyone failed while Minako was still singing her cover version of "Chain Reaction" that was mangling the lyrics and was more raunchy. Makoto was just shaking her head and knows why she was not into music unlike the others. After a few lines and not the complete song where she says "I talk about love", Minako elbowed Makoto on the sly right on her lung. It was painful for the brunette and felt like she had no respect while Usagi, Rei and Minako were all smiling yet Lupin and Ami just left a blank expression like they were worried.

Makoto went towards the back of Minako who was distracted as she was laughing towards her friends and grabbed hold of her from her sides while pulling a disgusted look as she also got close to Minako's trademark smell. The blonde took a quick look as she gasped and the brunette lifted her up. Makoto then threw her backwards as she was on the floor with her leg in the air, it managed to go to the other side of the living room. Luckily it did not break anything that belong to Lupin.

Minako got up and spat out but the only thing that came out was bad breath, it was making her annoyed. She was getting all the attention then Makoto did one of her moves literally behind her back. Usually they would have made up by now however in her mind she was fighting for Lupin and wanted him. She ran towards Makoto who turned after pulling off the move knowing that she was going to counterattack.

Minako in a masculine way smirked, "Eat ass Makoto!"

"Hey Minako, I don't this to be explicit!", shouted Lupin as he shook his head and almost broke the fourth wall.

In the past Lupin would have done the opposite and wanted to see how far sexually that they can go however he also knows that there were two sensitive people in the room, Usagi who has little sexual knowledge as she was still thinking like a child and Ami that might be concerned regarding Makoto as he knew them two were close. Lupin was the guardian of the group, not because he wanted to be but because he had to be.

Minako was bending down hoping to get her butt in front of Makoto and in her tomboy rush hoping that it would fart in her face however very angrily the brunette kicked the fleshy muscle and it managed to nudged away to the left causing the blonde to lose her balance.

Makoto questioned, "For someone who is all about love, you sure do act manly."

"That's what men want! They want a woman to act like them, you know more than anyone, Lupin knows and Fujiko knows. Besides it's one of my goddess of love moves as in teasing you, releasing my perfume, either laugh or get eroused, then a dick up my butt. Oh yeah!", grinned Minako as she thrusted her body forward.

"Only teenagers believe that! It's not that simple Minako..."

"Everyone knows that the best place for love is either at a massage parlour, back seat of a car, at a nightclub and getting jigging with it."

Makoto shook her head, "While you believe in hooking up at nightclubs or having raw sex on the couch, I still believe the best way for love is face to face in the park."

"Damn! You're old fashioned Makoto! I'm surprised that you even know what a lesbian is", disappointingly yet expressively spoke Minako as she put her hands on her hips.

The brunette pointed towards Usagi and shouted, "At least I'm not like Usagi who only believes in love between a man and a woman!"

As Usagi stood next to Rei near the window as they were watching the two debate about love, she blinked her wide large eyes with her mouth dropped. She could not understand why Makoto was being angry with her and hoped Rei who was in her mind smarter would know.

Usagi sniffed, "Mako-chan's so mean, it's not like her..."

"Usagi... Love comes in various forms you know", growled Rei.

The dumpling blonde whined, "I still don't understand why you fell in love with Mina-chan..."

"Same reason why you stalked me in the nude that time..."

Usagi was crying, Ami being quiet, Rei being annoyed, Minako and Makoto hating each other... It was only Lupin who was enjoying himself as he was grinning all the way through the arguing and the fighting. There was that possibility where everything can go back to normal any minute now has the seems of the Sailor Senshi were breaking down and splitting apart, if they completely split then his life can finally take control again.

Makoto was trying her best to keep calm and composed however hyperactive Minako kept laughing and giggling was making her job harder. The blonde got hold of a pocket mirror and was loving every moment as she was looking at her reflection and stroking in her eyes, her perfect hair.

Minako smugged, "Everyone knows that I'm the prettiest of the Sailor Senshi and so is my partner Rei!"

"I'm jealous that you both flirt and find love so easily yet they run away from me...", panicked Makoto as she looked away from the blonde.

As Minako put her pocket mirror inside of her top, she growled and roared, "People run away from you become you look like a man in a drag and not an attractive one!"

This was causing Makoto to get upset, it was one of her upsetting insults that makes her big heart clench in pain. Despite being strong, she was also fragile and one massive blow would break her heart and become more and more apathetic until she got until Fujiko's way of acting. Lupin was no longer laughing and sulked at a fixed position, he knows now that it was getting serious. He was in two minds whether to interrupt or not however he also knows that Makoto was also brave and played the wait and see game to find out how it was going to pan out.

Makoto bitterly shouted at the top of her voice, "So says the woman who thinks farting is a sexual thing and not an embarrassing bodily function!"

"You do your thunderous blasts, they're so loud and powerful that I'm surprised heh... any one is still there after you do them", chuckled Minako.

Near the window, the long black haired woman blinked her eyes as it seems that her lover caught her attention.

Rei muttered to herself, "I think they are both as bad, then again I get irritable when I eat bad ramen..."

"I can't help it if I've got a gassy tummy... Haruka's the same", sulked Makoto as she touched her stomach with both of her hands like she was in pain as it made a loud gurgling noise.

Minako grinned, "She takes after me, why do you think that she fell in love with Michiru in the first place?"

"They love each other because they both have qualities that attract each other, same reason for you and Rei", bluntly spoke Makoto as she slanted her mouth, raised her eyebrow and while having her hands out.

Minako aggressive pointed to herself, "No way! It was I who brought them together!"

"I thought being with Rei made you more mature, not worse!", roared the brunette.

"You're such a ratty bitch Makoto, we are only with you because we including myself The Goddess of Love felt sorry for you!"

The words "ratty bitch" was like a trigger for Makoto, her tipping point, the thing that she hated the most. Until now she tolerated Minako and even mutual friends at some point but she really pushed towards the edge and over it with the trans insult being the seed and what she just said being the cherry on the cake. The brunette felt that the blonde did not have respect and literally only cares about herself. Had it been a mercenary or a goon, she would have been beating them up in retaliation but from a former friend to say that, it was like a punch in the gut for her and she felt it. Also finding out that her "friends" were only hanging out with her out of desperation rather than true friendship was a blow, no wonder she thought that she became Fujiko.

Makoto yelled, "That's it! I'm quitting the Sailor Senshi and spending more time with Lupin!"

She aggressively pushed Minako towards the floor with her hands on her sides, stroked her bangs with a huff and marched right towards the couch where Lupin and Ami sat on, the brunette sat down next to the former thief and put her hands on her face being miserable. Lupin could tell straight away that she was unhappy and angry so he put his arm around her shoulder and looked directly towards her, he could see little tears forming underneath her eyes and a snarl from her mouth. 

It took a while for Makoto to calm down because she never thought that this would happen and that was losing her friends one by one. First was Usagi but quickly made up as per the dumpling blonde's nature, then Ami where she was and still is unsure, then Rei with her racism and now Minako. She was worried deep down that Lupin would be the final person however this was not true as he was the only one who was cheering her up as he stroked her arm softly where the blonde bruised her. Ami just sat down quietly without making an expression.

Usagi panicky asked, "Mako-chan... You're going to leave me?"

"No Usagi... Come here", sighed Makoto with an annoyed yet serious look on her face.

Usagi went towards Makoto with a worried look on her face and gulped, in her mind it was going to be something bad. She was actually surprised that Makoto said no as she was ready to cry so Minako or any of the others would pick her up, maybe even Lupin who was kind to her.

Lupin smiled, "Listen to Makocakes Usagi, she's going to say something important."

"Makocakes? Aww... that's a lovely name for her", glimmered Usagi with a massive smile.

Lupin nodded and did one of his grins as he looked towards the brunette, this caused a little giggle from Usagi yet Ami looked the other way as she did not like that he looked at her face and her breasts in complete happiness.

Makoto sternly spoke, "Usagi. Ami. I won't leave you two but I'm going with Lupin since I'm not wanted here."

"Aww... Don't say that Mako-chan", pleaded Usagi as she was pulling her hand.

The brunette sighed, "I thought that I'll still be there protecting you despite Minako but I can see that it won't work out..."

"I know you're both autistic and I know one change can upset you girls but Makoto is still going to be there for you. Just that she's going to be a bit more busier, do you both understand what I'm saying?", explained then asked Lupin.

Both Usagi and Ami quietly nodded as they understood what he said, in their thoughts Lupin was trying his best to be understanding despite that Ami was still weary of him.

Makoto sobbed, "You're both my friends and that will never change, I don't want you two getting hurt."

"Why are you doing this? Is it because of Loopy?", asked Usagi.

"No Usa-chan, it is something that I wanted to do for a while." Makoto then looked down and sighed, "I feel out of place being here..."

Usagi sadly reassured, "Aww... you're not out of place Mako-chan..."

"Deep down Makoto feels that way Usagi, she told me that she feels better being in the gang than with you girls", bluntly explained Lupin as he looked like he was frozen in place.

Usagi lowered her eyes and her head, she expressed, "Oh..."

"I just feel like I belong with Lupin, Jigen, Goemon and even Inspector Zenigata. Sometimes I feel like I'm the mom, what with looking after you two and Minako being a loose woman", explained Makoto while she was shaking as her eyes were lowered in seriousness.

Ami stared at Makoto and coldly spoke, "I know this is not the appropriate moment but it is understandable why you want to be with those people Miss Fujiko Mine."

Makoto crossed her arms towards her former friend in a pout since Ami called her Fujiko again, looking at the expression Ami thought that she was ready to shout losing what little friendship that they had left. Ami was scared, she was using her logic however she did not realise that her words were ironically too strong, like she forgot about emotions and reactions.

Ami forcefully communicated like every syllable was breathed out and monotonically spoke, "I am sorry if I was blunt and offended you, I was meant to say that their personalities gel much better than... me..."

"It doesn't help that Minako went too far and upset Makoto, I know how big her heart is", nodded Lupin while closing his eyes.

It seems that that Ami's speech was too quiet as Usagi and Makoto could not hear it very well and sounded like a whisper even though the latter did hear the "I am sorry" part, only Lupin heard it mostly in full apart from her insecurity. The brunette looked at her falling apart blue haired debatable friend and did a tiny smile knowing that she understood yet quickly looked away as in her mind it was all going wrong and the smile faded rapidly. The thoughts and the insults were really getting into Makoto's head as they were playing over and over. Usagi felt like crying as her eyes were forming the puppy dog look yet went towards her depressed friend, slowly bent down and put her hands on top, she was stroking them hoping for both to get better.

Makoto upsettingly stuttered, "Minako really did upset me... she's getting... out of control..."

"I never knew Mina-chan/Minako can be like that...", both Usagi and Ami thought with Usagi saying Mina-chan while Ami preferred to use her full name.

While the foursome were looking at each other as Lupin reopened his eyes weakly, Minako who was sat on the floor after Makoto pushed her got up by putting her hands on the carpet and lifted up, she then moved towards the window where the stoic Rei was looking out seeing that the tree violently waving its leaves like it was upset just like Makoto.

...

I've blown it. I've really really blew it. I never thought that it would have come to this, losing Makoto and probably Lupin.

Makoto and I were BFFs, sure we were different but we're similar too, even our names are similar. We are strooooong, we give a good punch, a good kick and give a lift if they need it. Oh man, if it weren't for us two Usagi and Ami would have struggled big time. We're both good at games, we even 1CC a beat em up together. We also both know love, no one else does!

We also shared tips. Yes we did! She was teaching me extra moves while I gave her some love tips.

I still don't understand Lupin... I try so hard to grab his attention, worked harder than my singing. Anyone else, they'll be like Mina, you're sexy and you know it. Lupin, he's just meh. He's the same with Usagi and Ami, even Rei now that I'm in love with her and she's gorgeous. 

You know I thought that he was gay until I saw Fujiko. Fujiko-chan, Fujicakes, Fujiko baby, whatever the nickname of love that he decides for her, they'll all good. I had a look and yeah, I can see why. I'll marry her myself! She's damn sexy, only second to the goddess of love. I'm so happy that she likes my fashion, seriously! 

I don't know why Lupin doesn't love me... Oh... They said why. I'm too young... Well not everyone's a 14 year old who looks like a goddess. Wait... I AM A GODDESS!

I've lost Makoto and I did have a crush on her. I don't mean crushing her, I mean that I would have a crush as in love. There's something about her, sure she's not as pretty as me but I am kinda jealous, I'm jealous of her strength, I'm jealous of her honesty, I'm jealous that she doesn't get in trouble yet I do for the exact same thing. Let's face it I'm a better partner than Ami for her, all she does is being shy and go on the computer, yeah I've read her romance novels and they aren't loved up enough, where's the sex scenes, they are too tame, they are lucky to just kiss each other.

My privates are being itchy, that won't do. I'll scratch them, oh yeah the goddess of love can even love herself! Oh what was I thinking about again? Anyway, I'll give Makoto a kiss next time I see her, I was kinda mean to her.

Oh well, I hope it's just for a short while. Besides I've got Rei and Usagi always keeps me company, they love my singing after all!

...

Usagi who was still a bit upset that Makoto was going to spend less time with her went towards Lupin and sat down next to him on the couch. They looked directly at each other as she got the tissues while Lupin acted like the big brother that she never had.

Usagi sniffed, "Mina-chan scared Mako-chan away, it's not like her. I'm going to miss her because Mina-chan called her ratty and what she said."

"That insult really hurts Mako-chan... err... Makoto. People think of her as that and it gets her down but as you and I know, she's not like that. She's strong yet caring, she's natural and I'm more used to people like her such as Jigen, Pops and even Fujiko rather than the sugary sweetness of you girls." Tiredly and slowly reassured Lupin as long thoughts were draining him, "She just gets worried and annoyed that's all."

Usagi quickly changed her expression and smiled, "You're so kind Loopy."

"Anyway we aren't going too far as much I as I like all of you gone, it's just a little bit of breathing space."

While he was cheering her up by pulling funny faces and even laughing at each other, Ami got some rare time with Makoto together however unlike in the past where they both felt welcomed, it was a frosty reception. They were both unease as one knows about the future and the other was worried about her yet kept a brave face in case they made up.

Ami with a blank expression spoke, "I have doubts that we can still be friends."

"Aww... how come Ami? You know we're best friends right?", smiled Makoto as she winked and gently by her standards nudged her elbow towards Ami's side.

The blue haired girl was too shy to give her reason so she got herself the dictionary open and pointed her brunette friend towards one word. Manipulate. That same word from earlier that caused both her and Usagi to lose trust with the brunette. Deep down, another reason was that she was getting close to Lupin that was scaring her however it seems that she was more concerned about her at the moment than the former master thief as both him and Usagi were eavesdropping. There was a twitch and a frown coming from Makoto, she knew that she had to break the news but felt a bit uncomfortable telling Ami as she knows that she will take it the other way and blank her out for the rest of their lives. She looked at the blue haired girl's eyes and they were cold like there was something missing and knowing that she was her best friend, Makoto was ready since she wears her heart on her sleeve.

Makoto put her arm on her shoulder and truthfully explained, "I'm really sorry Ami... I only seem manipulative because I know that both you and Usagi can become great people that just need some extra help. Before we got close, I called Usagi hopeless and you..."

She was trying to think what she called the blue haired girl as she put her finger on her lip and looked up racking her brain what she used to call Ami but could not think of anything that she would remember, if it was really bad it would have come to her.

"I think you called me a bookworm but that's not a terrible insult since I do devour books", calmly replied Ami.

"Ever since Lupin mentioned about your disabilities, I feel more ashamed. It's not your fault that you are for what you are and I should have known since I'm the same!" Makoto shouted as she was annoyed that she hurt her best friends and did not know why. She then growled, "Grr... Why do I get so frustrated?"

Usagi asked Lupin, "Mako-chan's acoustic?"

"No Usagi, she means that she feels the same as in she got bullied herself for the way that she is", he dully spoke back as he breathed out.

That one word was a highlight for both Usagi and Ami, they never knew that Makoto got bullied and was taking her frustration out on them. They asked her and she explained to them just like she did with Lupin with some of the insults that she used even though both of them still felt that the too tall comments applied however that was not an issue for Lupin who just sat there with his eyes closed too weak to help out.

Usagi looked towards Makoto and softly smiled, "Aww... Poor Mako-chan. At least Loopy will look after you and make you soooooooooooo happy."

"Thanks Usagi, it means a lot to me. I'll still be there for you to make sure that you won't go hungry", smiled Makoto however her smile was much stronger.

She then went towards Usagi and was tickling her tummy that was making the dumpling blonde giggle with delight. Usagi's laughter was highly pitched as the brunette was tapping and lightly scratching her. After a few seconds where looking at the blonde's big eyes shows that she had enough where the lighthearted action would turn into abuse, Makoto stopped ticking and instead moves her hands on top of Usagi's head and gave it a gentle by her standards rub to know that everything's okay. They were both smiling as they looked next to each other and hugged with lots of warmth knowing that everything will be okay, it cheered both of them up. Makoto kept a friend that she thought that she lost and Usagi will still have her strong friend who can cook for her.

While Usagi was happy that Makoto was still going to be part of her life with Lupin, Ami however felt muted more so than usual. In her eyes, she just lost her best friend, protector and looking into her eyes full of liquid, someone very special that she had strong feelings for. Also finding out that she literally was young Fujiko also does not help in her case. Since she was really shy as she looked towards the floor, she needed someone that she could depend on. Makoto was that person however she was no longer that person.

"Sounds like I have to find another... what do they call that traditional American phrase?" She was thinking to herself in her mind as it was an obscure term for someone that she was looking for, "Right, I have to find another foxhole buddy. I suppose if Rei is not busy with Minako, maybe find a way to communicate with Ami Enan."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't heard of the term "foxhole buddy" before so went and search for it, Goemon's page popped up strangely enough.


	31. Haruka Burning, Jigen Shooting, Pops Asking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been since 1971 that I was at the Hida Speedway and Haruka wants to challenge me there. She's a bit like me if she's a woman. Meanwhile something annoys Jigen while Pops doesn't know anything about Sailor Moon and tries asking people. Good luck with that. Find out in "Haruka Burning, Jigen Shooting, Pops Asking". Catch ya later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick short chapter based off three ideas; Lupin vs Haruka, Jigen gets to experience one of his worst nightmares on TV and Pops going around asking about Sailor Moon. Yeah, it's a bit of a runt.

Lupin was back at the racetrack however it seemed very quiet as it was just himself and three other people. Makoto, Haruka in a blue and yellow racing suit and Michiru. Looking at the surroundings, it looked like it was near a mountain and judging by the design of the stands it was one course that he remembered nearly forty years ago, the Hida Speedway similar to the Fuji Speedway.

The former master thief and the blonde racing driver looked at each other both smirking as two cars were parked on the starting grid. One was a black and silver stylish sports car and the other was a vintage red and white Formula 1 car with a number 4 written on the side.

Lupin cheekily smiled, "Say Haruka, we know that you're a good driver but you haven't beat _moi_. We'll do a race and if I win, you treat me and Makocakes to dinner."

"If I win, you'll treat me and my attractive Michibaby to dinner", firmly spoke Haruka.

Both shook their hands at each other knowing that it was going to be a respectful race however they then pulled their hands away and did a cheeky wave to each other as they deviously smiled with their eyelids lowered to halfway. Makoto smiled knowing that her lover was going to have some fun yet Michiru was a bit concerned regarding the race, both whether she will beat him or more accurately whether she will flirt with the former thief.

Michiru stared at her lover and breathed out, "Haruka, are you sure that you're going to beat him? He's really good at the wheel."

"Lupin should be easy to beat, I have my Lamborghini and he's got an old Ferrari 312. Relax Michibaby, I'll be able to lap him before he completes half the race", smiled Haruka with her eyes closed in a cocky way.

After overhearing the conversation, it was starting to get on top of Makoto as she was shaking. Normally she was brave and knew that it would not be a problem except she also knew that Lupin was no longer at his peak, she was scared that she could lose her lover at any time. She got closer to Lupin and touched the top of his arm.

Makoto sulked, "Lupin sweetheart, I'm worried that Haruka is going to beat you."

"I know Makocakes, she's good but you know me", softly smiled Lupin as he looked at her eyes.

"I know you're good but I'm more concerned about you crashing your car..."

The brunette got really worried that Lupin might not make through the race, after all he had problems at Monaco and even driving around France. Lupin himself knew this as well and went straight towards his lover to give her a hug, as they closed their eyes they felt a warmth between each other, it just felt natural as Makoto stopped shaking and was in bliss while Lupin got something that Fujiko rarely done yet needed. It was for some reason cheering both of them up even though Lupin was already happy enough, they also thought that they could do this all day if it was not for that he had to do a race. A race to prove himself that he still got it.

Makoto gently spoke, "Well, do your best Lupin sweetheart."

She kissed him gently on the cheeks and both smiled to each other as Lupin jumped straight into the car and put his helmet on with a grin on his face.

While their love was calming them down, the blonde however was furious that she was getting no love since Michiru looked the other way from the other couple, like deep down she thought that they were not meant to be, a Sailor Senshi and a master thief together however she also thought who would be the closest to Makoto. Rei has Minako, Ami was just too far apart and someone else that they knew was just a child, Haruka was the closest however she was her lover. Michiru thought it would have been a love triangle otherwise but then thought that she was lucky to have Haruka, after all perfectionists are the hardest to please yet the racing driver pleases her very well.

Haruka yelled, "If I don't win this race, I'll punch that monkey face!"

Within a glint in the eyes, the turquoise haired woman saw her blonde partner being frustrated and knew what to do as she turned to face Haruka as she walked towards her.

Both Haruka and Michiru got to kiss with each other, unlike Lupin and Makoto where it was gentle they were going all in as they were kissing passionately yet slowly on the lips and after Michiru finished the kiss, Haruka did a perverted grin just like Lupin himself would have done. The blonde driver also got into her car as she opened the door and then slammed it as she got into the seat with the pedal on the gas with her left hand on the steering wheel and her right hand on the gear stick.

The countdown started and finished within three seconds as the Lamborghini sped off faster than the Ferrari 312 however the vintage car was catching up as it went around the first corner without slowing down while the Lamborghini had to pull the brakes as it approached the corner. Within twenty seconds, Lupin was out in front and smiled yet Haruka growled that she was losing.

Noticing this tactic, by the second corner Haruka slowed down and mimicked the former thief and she became in front with her doing the smiling and even laughed as she was speeding along a straight. Lupin had to think of a plan B so while he saw Haruka take the next bend, he went along the rocky hilly dirt track similar what he did all those years ago with Jigen and now he was the one who was in front as he came out of the track near the trees.

Haruka was gobsmacked how Lupin managed to get in front even though he was behind her and was at least thirty seconds behind her as she went through two bends while he skipped them.

The blonde coarsely wondered, "What the fuck?"

While Lupin and Haruka were racing along, Makoto was talking to Michiru on the sidelines as they were watching the action on a TV screen both cheering for their lovers. Even though Makoto was happy, she was also a bit uncomfortable as she sulked when she had a quick look at Michiru.

Michiru explained, "I'm really sorry that I stole Haruka from you but we were together a long time, longer than you ever knew her."

"I understand Michiru... it was all behind closed doors back then...", slowly spoke Makoto in a depressed way as she struggled to look at Michiru.

"Besides I can cool her down while... I don't think that you would."

"Yeah... Well at least I have Lupin and he's making me forget my pain."

The turquoise haired woman got out a violin and was playing a classical song as she was going back and forth with the bow as the strings were touching that was producing the melody. It sounded dramatic yet very sweet at the same time.

Makoto thought, "I wonder if Jigen will like her music..."

With a quick turn, Haruka looked at her rear window to see that Lupin was behind her and she shifted towards top gear, she then floored with the accelerator.

Haruka menacingly grinned, "Oh yeah, I'll get to fuck with Michiru tonight!"

As she was speeding and getting towards the 200 km/h mark on her speedometer, she thought that she lost Lupin and was laughing, laughing in joy as the wind was helping her stay in first place no different than Zenigata driving a similar car to chase Fujiko back in France. There was just half a kilometre left on the course, already she was thinking about how to grab her perfectionist lover's attention in bed.

Along the way, Lupin was also a half a kilometre away from Haruka and it was making him frustrated as he gritted his teeth while trying to catch up towards the blonde with the more modern car.

Lupin whined, "I don't even have money to pay for whatever the doting couple would want."

"Don't give up Lupin sweetheart, I believe in you", replied Makoto on the speaker as it sounded sombre from her deep yet caring voice.

Suddenly there was a massive downpour of rain and this was making Haruka's job much tougher as the downpour was so severe that she was struggling to see her windscreen, she was annoyed that it was probably her lover Michiru that got upset that caused the blonde to roar out of frustration. It was approaching a corner and the downpour meant that Haruka was unable to see the large puddle that was on the track, causing the car to skid and skid hard as she did not slow down.

The only words that came out of Haruka were "Crap" and "Fuck" as the car was spinning around, she must have said them at least twenty times struggling to keep the car stable. All it took was a slip up and the car would have been crashed. She quickly dropped a couple of gears and pulled the brakes while steering the wheel to gain control as it was coming away from the puddle. Just as she regained control, Lupin overtook her as the slower car meant that he was prepared for the change of weather and adapted accordingly.

The blonde pouted, "Thanks a lot Michiru, now I'll never gonna win this race..."

Lupin laughed as he overtook her however the laugh was short lived as he knew that he had to focus. Already he had two car accidents, he did not want a third. He could hear his lover cheer by the sidelines as he had his ear piece in normally reserved for advice and orders. The blonde however was furious and she knew the only way that she could win was activate the nitrous that was installed into the car.

Haruka pressed the switch and suddenly the car speedup as the acceleration and the top speed were increasing with some smoke coming from the exhaust, it was getting closer and closer to Lupin as she made the final corner and it was getting closer even towards touching distance.

It got up to the finishing line and the chequered flag was waved by Michiru, the Ferrari 312 beat the Lamborghini just by a few milliseconds. Haruka then overtook Lupin as he was slowing down ready to stop however water went into the electrics of the Lamborghini causing it to be on fire and she was unable to slow down as the nitrous was still in affect. Quickly she pulled the door handle, got out of the car then rolled out as she used the barrier as a base to prevent her getting killed by the velocity. Since Makoto saw what was going to happen, she grabbed onto Haruka's hands and the blonde managed to be saved from getting killed.

Despite what happened, Haruka enjoyed it as it was a thrill and she also got to see Makoto's breasts as she did one of Lupin's perverted grins however unlike Lupin, Makoto slapped Haruka right on the face annoyed that she was lusting her even though was still hurt that Haruka chose Michiru over her. Something that Fujiko herself would have done to Lupin.

There was a bang where the flaming Lamborghini crashed into the mountain side and Lupin could see the flames as he got out of the car and removed his helmet. He wondered whether Haruka was burning during that time however regardless of what happened, he had a smile on his face. He managed to win a race, no crashes throughout and now a free dinner was on the cards, three was his lucky number after all.

Haruka was annoyed that she lost the race as her face was fuming yet her turquoise haired lover was stroking her arm calming the passionate racer down. She was ready to punch Lupin on the face as her un-nursed arm was moving however she just remembered the slap from Makoto and knew that the brunette would have punched her out of love. Lupin read the body language and looked directly into the blonde's eyes.

Lupin laughed as he smiled, "Ehehehe. That was a fun race Haruka or shall I say... Becky Lambert."

The blonde woman blushed as Lupin walked away with Makoto in his arms as they were thinking about their free well deserved dinner, fine French Michelin cuisine for Lupin while Makoto gets to have the sweetest cherry pie that she will ever eat that was not made by her.

...

Jigen was at a bar somewhere, he can not remember if it was in America or Japan because it was a few weeks ago. He has not said much since he left Goemon and Goemon was not quite the talker either like himself. All that was in front of him was the bartender who was wearing an apron that was a bit stained from the cigarette smoke, had ruffled black hair and a scowl on his face as he served his only customer. Nearby was a broken red jukebox, his glass of scotch that he was drinking and there was a TV held by a bracket at an angle near the drinks wall.

There was a baseball game playing on the background however Jigen did not pay much attention on who they were. It got towards an advert and the first thing that it both said by the announcer and the text on screen was Shin Sailor Senshi. The sharpshooter looked at the TV with a shock and breathing nervously in like a backwards hiss.

They consisting of Ami Enan wearing a blue sailor fuku, Dolma wearing a red one, Rebecca Rossellini in an orange one, Fujiko looking natural in green and Becky Lambert also in a blue sailor fuku however she had a yellow bow rather than a light blue one.

Jigen doubted, "Geez, am I finally drunk after all these years?"

He checked his sight and there was not a hint of blur, it was clear as anything. He could see the bottles behind the bar just like he could if he was sober. He thought that he saw Sailor Mercury, Mars, Venus, Jupiter and Uranus on the TV and it was not animated.

"That's the first time I've ever heard Jigen in doubt", muttered the bartender.

The sharpshooter shot the TV as soon as the advert finished to relieve him from the stress caused by the advert that was not sure whether it was a fashion range or a new show. All of a sudden, he got a text message as he heard a ping and glanced at the old flip phone, the message read:

"It's all a publicity stunt, it was Rebecca's idea. ;)"

A snarl came from Jigen's face, he was angry that Fujiko had the nerve to dress up as "The Menace of Cagliostro" unaware that she was Makoto and was also angry that Ami Enan somehow became Sailor Mercury again despite that both himself and Goemon saved her from Fujiko back in Annecy. The sharpshooter put what seemed to be a few twenty dollar bills on the bar and walked out with his hands in his pocket annoyed, annoyed that they would not go away.

...

Inspector Zenigata was in the offices of Interpol and he was depressed with his face on the desk with his chin lying on the edge. It had been a few weeks since he last saw Lupin and there was no word from him. No capers, no calling cards, nothing on the news, not even a newspaper reporting a sighting.

"Lupin... Lupin..."

Zenigata knew that this was not like the thief even though the last time he saw him, he was pretty weak just about able to move. Maybe what he said back then was true as it would explain why however he was not sure. Thinking very carefully, the Inspector knew Lupin had changed since he received those Sailor Moon badges however he still had no idea what it was all about. The Book of Montcalmet was nonsense to him where it was talking about Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom, it sounded more like a fairy tale than history. He needed more information and moved his chin back from the edge all the way up as he managed to sit up straight.

The inspector went towards the archives and shifted through the ton of paperwork and old faded folders. There was nothing on the Interpol records about Sailor Moon apart from a brief mention of a shipment of snide cigarettes that came from Japan imported to France, even mentioning that a bag of badges was among the stock hinting that perhaps it was the same tobacconist who murdered himself that brought them over. He growled as that happened to be the same case that he worked on and shoved the case file back into the shelf out of anger.

He later dashed off towards the first office and opened the door, inside was Officer Johnson who was on his computer doing his work.

Zenigata grumbled, "Do you know anything about Sailor Moon?"

"Never heard of it, sir," replied Officer Johnson with a puzzled look.

Zenigata pulled a frown knowing that he was not much help and slammed the door, he went into the other offices across the floor hoping to get an answer however none of them knew what he was on about either saying the same as Officer Johnson or just shook their head. It was just like Milan where the reporter asked Zenigata about something and he said those exact words. So far all of the officers that he asked were male however he needed someone that was perhaps both female and higher ranking than them.

At first he was struggling who to ask however he had an idea, Lady Detective Melon. When he first saw her, he had the perception that she was more of a researcher type of person rather than himself who was like a charging bull. Also he thought that she might be the most helpful out of the Ganimard grandchildren since both Ganimard III and especially Melon Cop are more hands on in their former jobs and not very helpful even on the best of days.

Zenigata marched straight out of the Interpol office and firmly with determination walked his way towards the National Police Station where she was based, he opened the glass door and headed straight towards a secretary who had wavy brown hair that covered one side of her face wearing a dark blue uniform.

Zenigata while showing his ID asked, "Inspector Zenigata of Interpol, may I see Detective Melon?"

"Sure, she's currently having her break in the canteen", replied the secretary.

The inspector nodded as a sign of thanks and walked straight up the stairs, he found the canteen without any issue and saw her straight away sitting down reading a book on an empty table. She was wearing a turquoise beret, short blonde hair pulling up by the end, wearing circular glasses tinted dull pink and wearing a yellow jumper on top of her coat. While she was reading, she heard the loud breathing and grunts and looked up to see a firm yet tall detective, she knew straight away who it was.

Melon smiled, "Hey Inspector Zenigata, it's been a while. Still chasing after Lupin?"

"No, I would like to except he's just deteriorating last time I saw him", growled Zenigata.

Melon put the book down as despite her expertise, she really did not many people to talk to and usually kept herself to herself. Her failure on the Lupin case as well as Fujiko disguised herself as the detective meant that she lied low since then and she was annoyed regarding PeopleLog when she was on the app.

Melon dismayed, "Oh... Still it's nice seeing you here."

"I have something to ask you, do you know anything about Sailor Moon?", asked Zenigata in his typical grouchy mood.

"Sailor Moon? Hmm..."

The female detective was curious herself why Zenigata asked her about that as she put her finger on her lip and blinked her eyes, not that anyone could see the blinking due to her unfashionable glasses.

Zenigata while wiping sweat from his forehead explained, "Well it's been bugging me for the past two years or so ever since that time where I went to the tobacconist after losing Lupin."

"I heard about that case, I bet you thought Lupin did it", assumed Melon.

"Did at first but then knew that it wasn't his type, turned out the tobacconist committed suicide."

Inspector Zenigata was explaining in detail more about the case from the bullets used to the position where the tobacconist shot himself, he also explained to Melon about his failed attempts to capture Lupin ranging from diving into the Mediterranean Sea to the thought that he got him in Milan to seeing him on top of the bullet train. As he kept going and Melon nodding her head as she understood, Zenigata was also talking about how he had to save Lupin from the burning animation studio in Japan, the car crash in France and his lucky to be alive moment.

Melon sternly thought, "Sounds like Lupin is not himself."

"He's not Lady Melon and even I'm getting worried about him", sighed Zenigata as he put his hands into his trench coat pockets.

"Okay, I'll tell you about Sailor Moon."

Melon was about to tell Inspector Zenigata everything that she knew about Sailor Moon when suddenly a beeping noise was made, the detective went to her coat pocket and got out her phone, one that was very up to date with a touch screen. She read the message to herself and put the phone back.

Melon breathed out and sighed, "I'm sorry... I have to go Zenigata, see you later."

Very quickly Melon grabbed her book and walked away from the canteen, Zenigata was puzzled with his eyes in a daze. He was no wiser knowing anything about Sailor Moon and currently it is his top unsolved mystery along with how Lupin manages to escape his handcuffs nearly every time.


	32. A Heart for a Sweetheart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's this? Makocakes and I want to fall in love with each other? Now I'm wondering whether its real or just a dream, not even Fujicakes was like this. Yet I really like her company. Find out in "A Heart for a Sweetheart." Catch ya later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just felt like writing this chapter no matter what, my heart was telling me write a Lupiter chapter. The world is getting worse by the day with so much badness and clashes over anything these days. Getting poorly, getting really down to the point of struggles, down on my luck too. I thought screw it, write about Lupin and Makoto the two favourites. Technically this is actually the penultimate chapter that was finished.
> 
> This chapter will have three viewpoints; Makoto's POV, Lupin's POV and the outsider POV that most of the story so far has used. It's just that I felt that it would be easier who struggles writing to explain their feelings. It is on the borderline of explicit and really on the borderline but it doesn't go that far despite that they both want to... Besides a Monkey Punch comic would have got further than this.
> 
> Oh and there is a comment that Makoto makes, it is not directed towards any real writers but only fictional ones that appear in the story. After all people have their preferences and best to respect that.

Makoto was sat by a tree, a large oak tree as she was relaxing with her head laid on the bark while the rest of her were by the roots and the nearby grass. There were a few leaves at the bottom yet it was not quite reaching Autumn, looking up and the sun was out hinting that it was during the day however there were a few light white clouds in the sky. There was also some wind as the ripples from Makoto's skirt were moving, smooth not choppy.

**...**  
**(Makoto's POV)**

It's a lovely day today. The sun is shining, the birds are tweeting, it's got a slight breeze that I really like.

Ohh... Why do I have to be born in my body? All I wanted was love but my body doesn't say that. It says that you should be a fighter, tall, masculine and muscular with a deep voice. No wonder people called me names when I tell them that I'm a woman... No wonder that I get pissed off and fight back, that's what my body is saying.

I try so hard to be feminine, I really do. I love cooking especially baking and making cakes. I love looking and smelling flowers, there's many out there that can make people happy. I love ice skating. My body doesn't agree with my head or especially my heart and all it takes is one look at me for people to run away... 

I'm surprised that I have friends or at least had them. Oh geez Makoto, you sure screwed up. I've only got Usagi now but then again she's friends with nearly everyone and I mean nearly everyone. Rei and Minako have fallen out with me but that's their fault for calling me that name... Poor Ami, she's too smart and by the book. Found out one of my flaws and suddenly I'm my future self Fujiko!

People have said to me, why aren't you in love with Ami? Even the fan fiction writers that I read think that us two should hook up but that's not true. It's the case of seeing things that aren't there, sure we danced but I don't want to do it again at least with Ami. I do like Ami as a friend but I just don't love her if I have to be honest, we are just too far apart. Really, Mercury and Jupiter are just too far away unlike the Earth and the Moon, Uranus and Neptune or Venus and Mars.

At least this park is lovely. Nice, quiet, beautiful to look at with plenty of hearty trees. No signs of graffiti or broken play areas. I can smell the breeze going inside of me.

...

As Makoto was closing her eyes and sniffing the fresh air, Lupin walked into the park. Typical as he does with his hands inside of his trouser pockets as he walks in a shuffle. Looking at his face, he did not seem happy but rather glum. The thoughts of losing his friends played over and over again in his mind as well as the lost ability to be a master thief or even an assassin.

**...**  
**(Lupin's POV)**

Grr... It's just me now and its been a day since the Sailor Senshi weren't in my mind but why do I feel unhappy? I should be laughing that they've gone but then again is this a dream or am I really walking out of my house? I don't know anymore. At least the park is a good place to chill out.

...

As he was walking off the paved path and on to the well cut grass, Lupin went past a couple of younger ash trees and in the distance were some children running around however were hard to see what they looked like from his position. He was reaching towards a well worn spot with more mud than grass and saw the oak tree with a brown and white object, he was unsure what it was. It could have been a wooden plank with some white plywood, it could have been a skateboard, it could have even been a person.

The woman yelled, "Lupin sweetheart!"

"Makocakes!", shouted back Lupin.

Lupin ran towards the oak tree to see the brunette and he was delighted to see her as his fixed frown disappeared to form a soft smile. For Makoto her eyes lit up and she felt the same way. Two lonely people became a happy couple within an instant.

Lupin charmed, "I brought three things for you."

Moving his hand from Lupin went into his jacket pocket and got out a sasanqua camellia, he gave it towards Makoto with a soft smile, she smelt the rose as she closed her eyes dreaming. Dreaming of the day that a handsome man gave her a flower trying his charm to fall in love with the tough former Sailor Senshi.

The second thing that Lupin got out was a cherry pie, it was fairly small yet looking at the pastry hinted that it was not store bought but rather made in a bakery due to the darker tone and hand sketched with strokes at the top while store bought pies were very light in colour and very sugary. Makoto happily smiled with her eyes wide open that Lupin went into the trouble to get her favourite food, she knows that he didn't had to but wanted to make her happy.

So far the gifts have been disposable, one that will wear away by nature and the other was perishable however going into the pocket for the final time, Lupin got something out. It was a green stone that was the size of a marrowfat pea.

Lupin smiled, "I got you an emerald, as glowing as your eyes."

"That's so sweet, Lupin sweetheart... No one has ever given me something before...", sniffed Makoto as she felt that he was touching her heart.

Before he could give the emerald to her, Lupin personally inspected the stone and something was not right as he held it in the sunlight close to his left eye. The colour tone was off as in that it was more yellow instead of green and he tapped the stone, it felt too soft for his liking.

Lupin yelled, "Damn! Fujiko replaced the real one with a fake!"

Out of frustration, Lupin threw the fake emerald onto the ground firmly and the fake got smashed revealing to be yellow glass with some green tape coming off. He felt annoyed that Fujiko changed the stone behind his back yet upset because he wanted to impress Makoto and let her down, the woman who believes in honesty.

Makoto smiled, "It's okay, I know you went through a lot of trouble to please me."

"I'll get you a proper emerald for cutey you", firmly spoke Lupin as he was disappointed.

**...**  
**(Lupin's POV)**

As I look at her, I was thinking that it's the case of irony and contradiction. Looking at her you would think that she's aggressive, hotheaded, amazonian like to the point that people will call her Meathead Makoto. Yet look beyond her appearance and you see compassion, caring, understanding and a very nice sweetheart. Either a romantic or a good mother, at least in terms of her personality. Her body and her mind clashing with each other.

I know her backstory, her parents wanted a son but got her and was unwanted in the world like nature played a joke on them. Even going back to ancient tales; Jupiter, Thor, Cāngdì or any related god similar to Sailor Jupiter were all male and even their offspring such as Hercules was male yet Makoto is female.

No wonder my first thought was that she's trans. Then again if she was trans, she would either make herself more masculine to counter her body or more feminine to please her heart and that would mean some extra work.

I don't think she's trans, she's feminine and I can tell by her eyes, her cheeks and her breasts but I'll still love her even if she was. When I fought Lady Oscar in the Palace of Versailles, I was taking account the historic events that happened during the French Revolution. Those scholars put the wrong gender when they were researching! Sheesh and it took a cartoon that I once watched with Fujiko and Maki to find out that she was a woman after all!

By all accounts a woman who theoretically shouldn't exist but she does and she's beautiful.

...

As he stared at Makoto, he could see her natural beauty. Her dazzling emerald green eyes, her soft yet cute nose, her petite mouth, her soft cheeks despite her angular chin. It was making Lupin very pleased as he went towards her and she decided to get up. She thought that he was going to kiss her but instead he ran around the oak tree and as he ran around he was close to bumping into her however she saw him coming and got up.

They were running around the oak tree chasing each other first Lupin was chasing Makoto around clockwise and after three rotations, they stopped. Then Makoto decided to chase Lupin as she ran anti-clockwise for four rotations. They both giggled and for Lupin, it reminded him of his brief date with Linda having the same joy back in 1971 as he was doing right now.

With a smirk, Lupin was ready to grab her breasts and just as he reached towards her bra, there was a growl coming from the brunette with her eyebrows dropped right towards the edge of her eyes and bent in rage.

Makoto shouted, "YOU PERVERT!"

With full force, Makoto slapped Lupin on the face very annoyed with her eyebrows down and a firm pout. There was just a problem, she slapped him so hard that he flew back from near the oak tree towards an ash tree that was close to a hedge. For Lupin, he actually enjoyed the slap since Fujiko did that to him so many times that he was used to it with a cheeky grin on his face however for Makoto, she felt guilty. While she still pouted, her eyes widen and her eyebrows raised up. She was worried that her slap hurt Lupin and he did so much for her.

**...**  
**(Lupin's POV)**

Ehehehehe! Oh how I missed that! I used to get that all the time with Fujicakes. The last time she did anything that like was about three years ago when I was trying to outwit Conan but now, I'm lucky if she touches my hand.

Now I really want Makoto!

**...**  
**(Makoto's POV)**

Oh great... I've hurt Lupin! I've hurt my sweetheart. Sure he acted like a pervert but I didn't expect him to be flying that far. I know he wanted to feel the twins as naturally as possible but I'm not quite ready for someone to feel them. I'm hoping that it'll be soon, I know how badly he wants to touch them but I don't want him hurting them.

Grr... I really wish that I wasn't this strong... I rather want to hug him than kill him by accident...

...

Despite the distance, Lupin walked straight back without much trouble as he felt talking to Makoto was the only thing that he could think of to cheer himself up. After all he had no one left as he frowned as he sat back down on the grass next to her.

Lupin moped, "Sorry that I'm a pervert to you Makoto, I know you don't like them."

"That's okay Lupin sweetheart, I'm perverted too!", strongly spoke Makoto as she was happy.

Lupin in Italian gasped, " _Cosa_?"

"Some people out there consider me strange and unpleasant..."

"All I wanted were to feel your breasts..."

"I know and I'm sorry that I lashed out... It was my anger building up inside me... My tensed shoulders, my bubbly tummy, my head hurting, my clenched hands, my body was telling me to do it."

Lupin rubbed her arm trying to calm her down however he was quiet as he was okay with what happened even though the brunette hated herself for doing it despite her own beliefs thinking that it was the right thing to do.

Makoto with her head down sulked, "Oh... When I was younger, all people wanted to do to me were feel my breasts when they developed. They didn't care about my face or how I felt. It's was just a reaction and I'm sorry..."

Lupin gave a little nod and went to kiss Makoto on the forehead. Somehow the sweat that came from Makoto was absorbing as he was hydrating her body and gave her two quick kisses on her cheeks.

As his lover was blushing, Lupin explained, "It's fine Makocakes, you just felt insecure. You've got lovely breasts and they make me happy seeing them but you've got a really cute face too that's so kissable."

"Aww... Thanks so much... Maybe in the future, you'll get to feel them", glimmered Makoto with her head tilted and her eyelids halfway down.

Makoto got to hug Lupin and they both loved the warmth that they got, they closed their eyes thinking that it was some dream yet to them was happening in their own eyes. They opened their eyes and they were both attracted to each other, Makoto loved Lupin's cheeks yet Lupin loved her eyes and her cutey nose as they stared at each other.

Lupin slyly asked, "Now... what does perverted Makoto want?"

"Well... I always wanted someone to feel my tummy", replied Makoto in a slight worried tone, worried that he won't touch her stomach.

With a quick firm nod with his eyes closed, Lupin responded as while it was unusual that he was taking requests especially from a woman who wanted to touch him, he knows that it will make her happy. Even though the stomach was not the preferred option for him as he prefers the breasts, the butt or if he had to be classy someones rosy cheeks on the face, he knows that women were often attracted towards a persons stomach even though it was usually to compliment a toned body rather than a woman wanting someone to touch it. There was a thought that Lupin had however he was unsure as he wanted to investigate first.

**...**  
**(Lupin's POV)**

I'll get to feel Makoto's stomach, her gassy tummy. Strange how it's been years since I last had a touch with a woman. Right, let me remove her dress. 

...

Lupin looks away as Makoto undoes her white top as she pulls it up and lowers her brown skirt slightly so he could get a feel of her stomach as it was fully visible.

**...**  
**(Lupin's POV)**

Oh, she's done it for me. That's very compliant. It looks so round, it must be bloated from that burrito that she ate along with those potatoes. I've seen her stomach before but its usually all muscular, not cute like this. Let me just touch it with my right hand, I just hope that she doesn't punch me.

I've moved my right hand onto her tummy and it feels so powerful. I can feel her gurgles, her groans, can even feel it being bubbly like all that trapped gas in there churning away, it feels so smooth like its what Makoto always wanted to be. 

**...**  
**(Makoto's POV)**

Daww... I love that Lupin sweetheart's touching my tummy. It feels so warm yet so soft, he's a gentle touch and I can feel him rubbing and stroking it. I was worried that he might be heavy handled like me but no, he really does care about me.

Besides I got myself bloated because I always wondered what it'll be like having a baby. It's just a shame that I'll never get to be a mom and I know that tomorrow, all I'll do is fart. Sigh, like I usually do. No wonder no one wants me...

**...**  
**(Lupin's POV)**

I just looked at her expression and she feels happy yet I think that I can detect that she feels upset? I think she's worried that she's gonna fart after this. Poor Makoto, she's so powerful that her body can't squeeze it all in. Eh, I give her a kiss on her tummy, I think she'll like that.

Wah. It's as soft as Fujiko's cheeks. I'm licking my lips as it was pretty tasty.

**...**  
**(Makoto's POV)**

Daww... That's so sweet Lupin sweetheart, you're making me blush and go giddy.

If that's giving me love, I'll wonder what sex is going to be like?

...

Makoto dropped her white top down and pulled up her long brown skirt since Lupin was finished and they both smiled in completely bliss to each other. Their eyes were at a trance to each other, their expressions matched with each other. For Makoto, she was wondering whether Lupin was the one for her. Likewise Lupin was not completely sure about Makoto as he could still feel the slap and worried that she did not really want him.

As they looked around the park, they saw another couple in the distance. A long black haired man with a beard wearing a white T-shirt and jeans with a short blonde haired woman wearing a thin pink top and some jeggings. The woman was on top of the man as he laid down on the grass while she sat on top of him.

"I've got an idea Lupin sweetheart!"

Makoto decided to lift Lupin up and for her, she was not hurt or strained one bit due to her strength. She then put him on the grass and she sat down on top of him as in climbing on rather than squashed from above. There was a little chuckle from Makoto as she was being the strong protector and knowing how to subvert the expectations of people. At first Lupin was a bit creeped out as he did not know how it was going but he smiled knowing that Makoto sat down by the top of the legs as he laid his head on the tree and the rest of him by the grass looking relaxed.

As it turns out to be, her butt happened to be in between the top of Lupin's legs that woke something of Lupin right up. By accident, he could feel something really soft as he touched her rear and got his hand to do a couple check. Makoto's butt was soft, peachy yet in his opinion perfect in size as he was rubbing it. Quickly he let go yet he could still feel her softness.

Lupin felt excited, really excited as he did a perverted grin as he felt something inside of him that was making him happy.

**...**  
**(Lupin's POV)**

Oohh... Makocakes! Damn! I can't remember the last time anyone gave me a boner.

It'll be embarrassing if it gets harder and something comes out from me, I know she'll be mad. Besides as she would put it herself, I'll rather be loved up in the park than making sex right now just because my boner is loving her soft rear so much. Yeah, I know in the past I'll go all the way but it was literally decades ago and I don't want her feeling uncomfortable.

...

It was not just Lupin who felt happy about Makoto sitting down on top of Lupin as she felt happy too.

**...**  
**(Makoto's POV)**

I can feel something inside of me and I know what it is. It's interlocking love! It's where two people love so much that they literally want to be together. I just looked at Lupin's face right now and he's really happy. He's making a goofy smile with his eyes thrusting but I can tell that his body is worried that it might go too far. I don't mind and I know he will apologize if he does do it.

Who ever thought that my bum would attract someone?

...

Lupin turned his head towards Makoto as she was still on top of him, his head was tilted to get a better view of Makoto as he wanted to catch her attention while she was still wondered about her unusual attraction.

The green jacket gentleman wondered, "It's a strange request Makoto but you know tomorrow?"

"Yeah?", asked Makoto in a surprised tone.

"You're going to be gassy, is it okay that I hold your tummy while we keep at this position?"

Makoto didn't know what to make of it, it sounded so strange to her yet deep down she will get to enjoy it and knows it. Lupin touching her favourite part of her body was enough to make her content for the day. Then again she was worried about what might happen if her flatulence got too strong and end up hurting her lover.

Lupin went towards her hand and held their hands together as he smiled, "I know you want to be more feminine Makocakes and it does embarrass you but I want both of us to be happy."

"Sure Lupin sweetheart, that's such as lovely idea", glimmered Makoto.

**...**  
**(Makoto's POV)**

Yeah, it is a strange request but we are both perverted after all. It's one of my flaws... I am glad that Lupin is trying to make me better. Oh man, if it wasn't for him I'll be upset and angry all day but no, he's gonna be there for me. Plus he'll get to touch my tummy, awww...

Oh, he's making me so happy. He really does care about me, he really is my sempai.

...

After having enough pleasure for now, Makoto got up from Lupin and stood standing next to the oak tree while the former thief shuffled towards his left so the brunette got to sit down next to him. While Makoto was happy enough, Lupin however was sad that his date was rougher than he expected. He knows that Makoto was gentle when it came to love and thought that he went too far.

Lupin sulked, "I'm sorry if this date's gone a bit Minakoy than we wanted..."

"It's okay, sometimes love can get a bit unpredictable", gently explained Makoto from her heart.

"Is there something that you can show me?"

"Well... I can skip, do you want to see that?"

"Sure Makocakes, be my guest."

As Lupin blinked his eyes, Makoto got up from the grass and picked up a skipping rope. She did a few practice runs as she was putting the rope above her head, then as she was moving the rope she jumped every time the rope got close to her legs. As Lupin looked at her, he knows that she was very skilled as she got excited and was at a complete bliss.

Makoto joyfully chanting, "One, two, three, four, I love Lupin! Five, six, seven, eight, he's my soul mate!"

**...**  
**(Lupin's POV)**

As I see Makoto skipping, it brings me back to my childhood. There were girls back at school who did just like that, skipping while talking about love or something silly. She's really good at skipping, I know it isn't useful but it might come in handy one day. You never know.

The more and more that I see from Makocakes, the more and more that I want her. She's so natural, and she's surprises me. Normally I can see so many outcomes that it is kind of predictable what will happen but not with her.

I know she thinks she's a dork but it's not a bad thing. It works well for both of us and I think why I'm attracted to her more than Fujiko. For some reason, she's gone so boring lately. I still have feelings for her of course but she's lost her edge, she's lost her flirtatiousness and her personality, she's a shell of what she used to be. When I was in Shake Hanz, all she did was stand in that golden cage doing nothing for like a week. Had it been old Fujicakes, she would have broke out and slept with Enzo then nicked his bank details and the PeopleLog files but probably something would have happened anyway.

Yeah, Makoto's adorkable. Beautiful yet silly.

...

After a couple of minutes Makoto stopped skipping and sat back down however instead of sitting where she sat before, she sat very close to the tree enough so she could lie her back on it for support and move downwards if she wanted to lie on the grass.

Something was not right about Makoto, her green eyes disappeared and replaced with black beady eyes, she grinned with her shiny teeth visible, her eyebrows were much higher, even her blushes under her eyes were different rather than her cuter normal look or her seductive blushes when she's Sailor Jupiter. It looked more like Lupin putting a Makoto disguise rather than Makoto herself. The only difference was that Makoto's mouth was smaller than Lupin's horizontally when he does his perverted grins.

Lupin gently laughed, "I didn't know you could do an impression of me!"

There was a bit of tissue from her eyes that she removed with her tweezers. With a quick blink, Makoto reverted back to her large emerald green eyes rather Lupin sized black eyes.

Lupin as he looked at his blushing lover smiled, "Your eyes are very dreamy, they are beautiful and incomparable."

"You've got adorable eyes, they make you so cute!", grinned Makoto as she looked at her lover as he looked up with his eyebrows touching and did a trouty smile.

Lupin asked, "Who were your lovers Makocakes?"

"Well there's Motoki but he dumped me for Reika because I was too tough for him and I personally thought that he was gay, I still think he is just trapped in that closet. You know about Haruka already. I was very brief with someone that called himself Nephrite but he favoured Naru and well I killed him out of jealousy. My first didn't reveal his name but he was so sweet and caring, he looked like you! I called him, my sempai...", heavily explained Makoto as she smiled with closed eyes while thinking about her sempai.

"Sempai huh?"

"Yeah, who were your first loves Lupin sweetheart?"

**...**  
**(Lupin's POV)**

I have to be very careful of what I say, I don't want to be upset again... For me to be upset might make Makocakes upset and I don't want that. Then again she might just cheer me up, she's got a big heart after all.

...

Lupin scratched the back of his neck and modestly spoke, "Well... Cornellia was my first love but I've lied to Fujiko saying that she was my first, there is someone before her though..."

"I thought Fujiko was her first but go on...", wondered Makoto as she was curious.

"It was back in France when I was young, my grandfather was just about still alive." Lupin closed his eyes as he was trying to visualise the person and explained, "I met someone at school, she looked a bit like you. I got to be friends with her because no one wanted her due to her more natural appearance, no one wanted me either. She was so friendly and kind."

"She sounds lovely."

"She was Makoto, she had a massive heart like you but when I wanted to see her again, she was gone..."

Just by Lupin explaining the memory was making him upset and why in most cases, he does not think of the past as his expressed changed from being happy to being miserable. The brunette knew straight away that it was painful to explain as she looked closer towards him.

Makoto comforted, "Aww... I can tell that you're getting uncomfortable."

Lupin nodded as a response however before he got the chance to cry, Makoto went straight towards him with her arms out and pulled them in as she gave him a big hug. A hug that he needed but never got in his life, no one really gave him comfort before however most of the time he was too confident to actually get some.

Makoto stroked his shoulder and calmly spoke, "Don't worry, I'll never ever leave you."

**...**  
**(Makoto's POV)**

Aww... Poor Lupin sweetheart. No wonder he is so attracted to me, no wonder he lusts for me, I remind him of his first love just like he reminds me of my sempai. I didn't realise how sensitive that he gets.

I gotta do something to cheer him up.

...

After the heartfelt hug, Lupin felt better as he softly smiled that was increasing slowly as he got to look at Makoto and quickly scratched his right cheek thinking what to do. He loved her and she loved him, he wanted to show her how much she meant to him. Getting his hands out, he reached towards the edge of Makoto's white top and was slowly pulling the tight clothing off.

Since he was struggling and she had a idea what he was going to do, Makoto reached towards her white top and was undoing her knots that connected the top. Within a minute, her white top became a fancy jacket and pulled apart with a cocky yet smug smile on her face. Lupin got to see Makoto's beauty as not only did he have instant access to her tummy that would have pleased the brunette but also easy access to her breasts as she was wearing a pink bra.

Makoto chuckled, "What do you think?"

"You look gorgeous Makocakes", smiled Lupin. "I'm just going to give you a bit of love if that's okay with you."

After a confirmation nod, Lupin was moving his hands closer towards her body. First he gave another rub on her tummy making her feel relaxed and smiled, not massive but a content one as he felt a powerful gurgle coming from her. He never thought someone so powerful can be so pretty.

Very slowly Lupin was lifting up her bra, even though he rarely experienced the lifting personally, he has taken Fujiko's bras off throughout the years and knew exactly what to do. This caused Makoto to startle as she thought that he was going to touch her breasts and sighing to herself yet Lupin paused. She was wondering as she put her finger on her lower lip sideways, if he was that attracted to her breasts he would have done it right now.

Unexpectedly Lupin went towards her left breast with his face getting closer causing Makoto to worry with a trembled lip and tensed shoulders that her second prediction might come true as in having his face snuggling right into her breasts. There was another thought that he was going to fully pull her bra and licked her breasts. She was ready to shout at him, just like earlier yet was not going to do that since the bra was still technically on Makoto.

Instead he kissed her left breast very softly and gently, it was causing the brunette to relax her shoulders and her trembled lip gone as she softly smiled. Again Lupin went towards her right breast and did exactly the same thing. After the two kisses, he leaned back and smiled. Likewise Makoto did the same as they looked into each others eyes. For Lupin that he got the lust that he craved for decades and for Makoto that he was a safe person to be in love with.

**...**  
**(Makoto's POV)**

Wow... I thought that he was going to touch or lick my breasts but nope, he kissed them. I can feel delicate love going inside of me and he's so gentle to me.

At first I thought that he was going to rape me but I should have trusted him more. I was so wrong about Lupin, now I really want him. It feels just so right and I'm getting ready being by his side.

I wonder if Lupin is going to like my milk...

**...**  
**(Lupin's POV)**

I know Makoto felt uneasy there but I wasn't going to lick her breasts, touch them or smother myself into them. I know the park is a public place and I love her too much to even think about raping her, I wouldn't have done it if she didn't give me the all clear.

Besides I touched her favourite part of the body and she felt happy, now I romantically felt my favourite part of her. Well two if the boner from earlier counts. Later on, she might tell me where her desired part of my body that she wants me to touch. She might like touching my chest hairs, she might like my rear, she might even like... my penis. I don't know but whatever it might be, I'll try to please her. After all she pleased me!

...

Lupin went towards Makoto's right breast or in her vision, her left and put his ear around it but not directly on it as he was trying to find something in particular. After finding what he was looking for, he moved away then went towards near the breast and gave it a kiss. His lips felt a pulse and then did a massive smile to himself yet he was not the only one happy. After moving the bra back into its original position and fastening her white top back into a knot, Makoto dropped her jaw and made the biggest grin that she ever made. She felt alive and extremely content.

**...**  
**(Makoto's POV)**

He's kissed my heart! HE'S KISSED MY HEART!

Wow! I've never ever been so happy in my entire life, I can feel his juicy lips going straight into me. I feel just like Usagi and Minako except I'm excited rather than them getting giddy over anything.

There's one thing that I gotta do.

...

Makoto turned around and got something that was right by the tree hidden near her back, she picked it up and it turned out to be a heart shaped box that was in red. Then she decided to kneel down as Lupin was standing up as she moved towards the greenest, softest grass patch Makoto crouched down yet looked directly towards the former thief with a smile on her face.

The brunette decided the pull the heart shaped box to reveal a ring but not just any ring. It was a large diamond ring, roughly 3 carats worth that was covered in platinum, it was shiny as the light reflected showing the colours that were produced despite being colourless and the gemstone had a high clarity as no blemishes or inclusions could be seen.

Makoto asked, "Will you marry me?"

**...**  
**(Lupin's POV)**

A woman asking me to marry her? That's a first! Screw tradition of a man asking a woman to marry her, love is all about strong emotions between two people that you know and care about the most.

I can really tell that she really wants someone to love her. Look how happy she is, I've never seen her like this. This is like her dream come true for her.

Then again, I might not be the right person to accept a genuine marriage. I turned down Clarisse despite she was insistent, I cut off from Rebecca after I left Italy because it was not true love, and the ones who I wanted to marry died on me. As for why, I'm not good enough for them. They deserve the best in the world and I can't provide it. Seriously who would want someone to live in an unstable environment going from country to country, being chased by Zenigata, crime syndicates or assassins, stuck in apartments or run down safehouses, living off what we steal to survive?

I could just steal the diamond ring, it does look pretty. There's no imperfections and the diamond is awfully big. I would do that but there's a difference between stealing from someone and someone who touched and stole your heart. I just can't...

I don't know how she will react if I break her heart. Will she cry and get depressed that no one is there for her and have to settle for a woman who she doesn't love or will she really hurt me and I don't mean just punches and kicks? I'm talking about her superpowers.

I can't break her heart because that would mean that my heart will be broken too...

**...**  
**(Makoto's POV)**

Oh Makoto, you're such a dork. Listening to your heart instead of your head as usual. He will say no, they all do except for Ami and even then she'll be too shy to give an opinion.

Ugh.. I don't want to be in a forced marriage with Ami, sure she's my best friend that I care about so much but I'll be really unhappy. I will accidentally abuse her, I will accidentally hurt her and it will be a loveless marriage. Ami won't show any affection towards me because she's just too uncomfortable showing her emotions apart from the odd shout. Apart from trips to the swimming pool, I'll just be bored all day while she's on the computer or reading books while having a bath to herself. Besides her ideal way of eating are just sandwiches or even those drinks, she wouldn't want any homemade food from the heart...

If she ever gets to be a doctor, then the long work shifts means that I'll be lonely while she deals with patients and paperwork. Ohh... It'll be like now but worse.

He looks a bit worried like he's unsure what to do.

Then again Lupin sweetheart might surprise me, he's managed to surprise me so much. He's made my heart so big that I got to be the person that I always wanted to be! If I wasn't there at Cagliostro for him, I don't know what would have happened.

...

Lupin blinked that he could not believe his eyes and gasped at the thought, he looked very carefully at Makoto and saw her blush marks as well as her smile. He knew exactly what to do.

Lupin screamed, "Yes!"

Makoto got up and got giddy going up and down, it was not jumping like Usagi or Minako however it was much slower, rapidly she put her head on his shoulder completely in bliss, her eyes closed with a massive grin. Lupin put his left arm over her shoulder and lowered it as they were together. It was not just Makoto being happy since Lupin did a massive grin as well, one of his trademark perverted grins with his lowered eyes and a vibrating large mouth.

**...**  
**(Makoto's POV)**

I can't believe he said yes! I'm so happy! It's like a dream come true.

It also means that we're going to be the first ones to get married! Even if we are the fourth or third depending on how you view it, who thought about it? I know Usagi and Mamoru have been planning for years, Haruka and Michiru really want to but have to find somewhere legally binding, Rei and Minako are still working things out.

I'll see if they are interested in the wedding. It'll be great if they came but if not, I don't mind if it was just Lupin and I.

I don't want a fancy wedding, last thing I want to be is a bridezilla. Just some flowers that I think are lovely, a cake that I'll personally bake, that elegant green dress that I wore for the dance in Dubai as white is not really my favourite and to get married in a church, I'm sure Lupin sweetheart will choose a great one for me. That's all I want because the thing that makes me the most happiest with is right with me.

  
**...**  
**(Lupin's POV)**

There we have it, I'm getting married and it's been a long time coming. Sure, there was that fake wedding in San Marino and I did marry Fujiko with the Hope Diamond however I don't think that one went through. She never signed the official documents despite that it was her idea. Uh... I don't get Fujicakes, sorry Fujiko.

Looking at her, I think... no I know that I made the right decision. 

I'll see if any of the gang want to attend. Jigen, Goemon, Pops, Rebecca and Becky, Ami as in Enan and not Mizuno, Princess Clarisse, Lara, Diana Archer, Maki, Albert, Detective Melon, Nyx, Buckingham, err... I think Buckingham or professional shitposter as he likes to be referred to these days might be too busy but the others are possible. It'll be an experience for Clarisse, Ami and Maki, they've never been to a wedding before and yes, I'm fully aware Clarisse might have got forcefully married without her consent or her awareness.

I don't really want a fancy wedding myself, too much hard work and I know from experience just for that Rebecca one that took me three years to execute. Just do all the preparation stuff that's needed so Makoto can focus on love, see if I can find an emerald ring to match Makocakes' adorable eyes.  
Besides the only thing rarer than Fujiko's love is finding a superhero, never mind a superhero who loves me. My own superhero, how cool is that?


	33. Do you Lupin take Sailor Jupiter to be your bride? (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not the first time that I've been to a wedding but it's the first time that I want one, I get to marry Makoto. I have a feeling that its more than meets the eye. Find out in "Do you Lupin take Sailor Jupiter to be your bride? (Part 1)". Catch ya later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Strangely enough, this was actually one of earliest chapters outside of the original planned 13 chapters unlike the previous chapter that was the penultimate chapter. The original "Chapter 13" was finished by April 5 while this started work on the 25th April as "Chapter 32", well not quite Chapter 32 but very close! Yeah, this was thought of before the Italy plotline, before Lupin walking down the road and getting saved by Fujiko, before nonsense mixed with drama with the Sailor Senshi and even before most of the next chapters.
> 
> This one tried to be a mix of Red Jacket/Part 2 and the manga but don't think that I have the hang of it yet. I think when this was written, it would have been at least around the 30 mark when I was watching Part 2. At one point wanted to really do a mangaesque ending with Lupin being a massive jerk. I don't know anything about weddings so...

There was a wedding to be held as people were inside the church, at the top looking from the wooden roof showed three sparkling chandeliers, one that was so bright that it single-handledly glowed the entire church. There were stone circular pillars at both sides next to the wooden pews holding up the building, there were also glass artwork of various religious members of Christianity reflecting among the light and standing by the altar with the candles was a blond haired man with a black robe, a small black hat, large nose, circular glasses and inflated cheeks. Judging by the appearance, he was the priest who was waiting for the bride and groom to marry them.

On the left hand side where the relations of the groom sat were Jigen, Goemon, Fujiko, Zenigata, Rebecca Rossellini who resembled the woman that Lupin had in the Italian shop dream as well as in Milan and Ami Enan who now has red hair with a bang covering a part of her eye as well as a young girl who had short brown auburn hair. While Jigen, Goemon and Zenigata wore their usual clothes rather than suits, the others wore white dresses even Fujiko hoping that she gets to interfere.

The young girl smiled, "I'm looking forward to this wedding."

"Same here Princess Clarisse, it's surprising that it's not Fujiko, Jigen or Zenigata though...", nodded Ami Enan.

Jigen and Zenigata muttered with their arms crossed and frowned, "We don't give a crap."

On the right hand side where the relations of the bride sat were Usagi, Ami Mizuno, Rei and Minako. There were other people as well who turned up; there was a man who had black hair, black suit and sort of resembled Lupin presumably Mamoru who sat in between Usagi and Ami, there was a man with short blond hair who also had a black suit. As for the women, there was a woman with short cropped blonde hair who wore a black suit, a woman with wavy turquoise hair with a white dress, there was also a small girl with black hair as well and she wore a black dress.

Usagi grinned, "I'll get Mako-chan, Mamo-chan."

"Be careful, you lovely odango!", smiled Mamoru.

Jigen grumbled, "I'll go get Lupin, ugh... he's making a big mistake."

"I am surprised that Lupin is actually marrying someone out of love and not out of a caper", muttered Goemon.

Fujiko as she looked the other way pouted, "Yeah, that ratty bitch has no jewellery or treasure. She's not even rich or beautiful. Every time I look at her, I am so glad that I moved on from my younger days."

"I thought the same, why Lupin of all people would marry someone like her?", wondered Zenigata.

Jigen sighed, "Actually The Menace of Cagliostro proposed to him, not the other way around. Do you think Lupin would have done this?"

While at the other side of the pews, the blond man asked, "Do you think that you would have married Makoto, Mamoru?"

"Maybe Motoki, looking at Lupin certainly does give me that doubt that I missed out but I have Usagi and that's what matters. What about yourself?", replied Mamoru.

"I feel the same but looking at the couple, I think they made the right choice. They do go together very well."

The usual wedding process begins where Lupin in a suit along with Jigen who was made best man marched towards the altar. A few minutes later some music was playing as a brunette woman came up from the entrance. Zenigata was swirling his handcuffs around out of boredom. Rather unusual for a wedding, Makoto was not dressed in white but rather in a green dress as Usagi who was made the maid of honour was walking besides her. Usagi was walking slowly so she would not trip up ruining their special day due to her clumsiness.

The priest smiled, "Dearly beloved, today we witness the marriage of Arsène Lupin the 3rd and Makoto Kino, Princess Jupiter in holy matrimony. They have written their own speeches."

"Princess?", gasped nearly all of the Lupin gang except Zenigata and Goemon.

Fujiko noted while stroking her own hair, "She's too ugly to be a princess, I'm a better candidate."

Lupin got himself a pack of notes from his pocket, most of it being the speech except there was also a number 3 by the edge. He did a quick glance and then looked directly towards his lover as he wanted to pull the Lupin charm.

"Makoto is the kind of woman that I always wanted and thought about, she speaks the way she thinks yet also really sweet and kind.

Sure she scared me at first but there's something about her. Maybe it's her wavy auburn hair that are like branches from a tree, strong yet also natural. Maybe it's her emerald green eyes that are stunning. Maybe it's her strength and inner beauty. 

I don't care if you think you're tall, too strong and dorky, to me you're just right. A strong independent woman who is also really beautiful.

You're my Jigen, my Fujiko and my Pops. I love you Makocakes."

Unlike Lupin who had to prepare, Makoto on the other hand memorised her speech as she spoke from her heart.

"When I first saw Lupin, I thought that he'll be the typical pervert that I want to punch so badly but then he gave me a sasanqua camellia and it all changed. He just wanted someone to love, just like me. He's so special, he's the one that made me so happy and the person who I always wanted to be. Not some tough Sailor Senshi who people think that I beat people up for the fun of it and scare people away but a gentle lover who just wants to cosy up watching romantic movies, go to the park and spend all day baking. We both love flowers and Italy so much, it makes us different than the people around us.

I'll never thought that I'll be here but I am all thanks to Lupin sweetheart and he is a sweetheart. He's funny, he's so cute, he's playful like Haruka, he's smart like Ami, has the grace yet pulls disguises like Nephrite and well dressed like Mamoru, he's such a hunk. 

I'll use my cutey strength to protect you, I love you so much you strong flower."

The couple smiled to each other, one dreaming of this moment that she thought would never happen and the other just wanted some love. Fujiko huffed while both were talking as in her mind, it sounded so false especially from Lupin since she thought that he likes his women to be beautiful yet exciting. Ami Mizuno also showed her disgust regarding their speeches as she pulled her tongue and then covered her mouth as the air were enlarging her cheeks almost like she was going to be sick.

The priest advised, "If anyone wishes to object, speak now or forever hold your peace."

"We object!"

Jigen, Fujiko, Inspector Zenigata and Rebecca Rossellini all objected towards the marriage as they crossed their arms with Goemon nodding in agreement out of Lupin's gang. Only Princess Clarisse and Ami Enan want the marriage to happen as they smiled. By comparison, only Ami Mizuno objected out of the Sailor Senshi as she is the only one out of the group who has feelings for Makoto.

Jigen growled, "I'll never let you marry The Menace of Cagliostro! I question your love with Fujiko but Sailor Jupiter is just... wrong."

"Why would you want to marry an uglier younger version of me?", asked Fujiko.

Rebecca shouted, "You can't marry her, I'm still married to you Lupin!"

"Lupin! What about our thing?", asked Zenigata.

Lupin as he waved his hand cheekily replied, "Oh Pops, you're just jealous!"

"Ami, I'm surprised that you of all people objected", growled Rei with her arms crossed.

Minako replied, "I'm also surprised that it's not you Rei-chan. I want to see them married with children!"

"Well Mina-chan, they do have a connection between each other and are right for each other. They both sexually assaulted people in the past...", sighed Rei. "Not in their current forms though."

Usagi screamed, "Mako-chan and Loopy would never do that Rei-chan! They are kind and sweet!"

Rei just shook her head as a response as she knows both Lupin's past life before Fujiko and accounts of Makoto before seeing Usagi and Ami as well as her past life as Princess Jupiter.

With his hand over his chin Lupin had to think very carefully, either lose the gang or marry the brunette superheroine. In terms of statistics, six people objected towards the marriage of Lupin and Makoto and ten people want the marriage to go ahead so the odds were in favour of the marriage. The problem being that the ones who objected happen to be the closest to either of them.

Lupin explained, "This is the reason why I've mentioned about the delay, your holiness."

"I can completely understand Mr Lupin, you told me that it is going to be one complex decision. The only plus is that you both don't have any parents or relations attending otherwise it would had to be voided", replied the priest.

Lupin moved his finger back and forth and smirked, "Jigen! Come here!"

The sharpshooter got up from the pews as he was resting and went towards Lupin with a huff annoyed what was going off.

Jigen shouted, "What in the frigging hell do you want me to do Lupin? I hope that I don't get to kiss Sailor Jupiter just so this farce can go ahead..."

"You and Makocakes go into that room over there and fight against each other. If you win, the wedding is cancelled. If she wins, it goes ahead", smiled Lupin as he pointed towards a wooden door.

As Jigen nodded, Lupin took Jigen's magnum off his hands that caused him to growl at the groom because his magnum was his bride along with his hat and really wanted Sailor Jupiter to be dead.

Lupin smirked, "Now it's a fair fight, we don't want the church to get shot to pieces."

With a frown on his face, Jigen walked off the altar heading out of the hall towards the door leading towards an unknown room. Likewise Makoto followed soon after. It had been a few minutes since both were in the room and Zenigata was getting worried, he along with Jigen did not want the wedding to go ahead and having the thought of the sharpshooter being beaten up or worse. He cared deeply for Lupin and he was getting agitated showing his stress from his face and was ready to burst.

Zenigata shouted, "I'm not letting Jigen getting beaten up otherwise I'll lose Lupin for good! Let's see how tough this Sailor Jupiter really is!"

He stormed out and rushed towards the room waving his handcuffs and stamping his feet in frustration. While that was going on, Ami Mizuno had her head down worried about her friend whether Jigen will beat her up. Motoki put his arm and Rei put her arm on Ami's shoulders to know that no matter what happens, her friends are there for her.

Sometime after, Jigen got out of the room and back towards the hall, he rubbed his arm on his right side as it was in pain from the punches and kicks that they made. Makoto was behind him with a wet cloth on one hand and holding Zenigata on the other as he was over her shoulder.

Jigen sighed, "She's tough! The marriage is going ahead..."

"Err... Tell me about it", spoke Zenigata in a daze.

Makoto put Zenigata on the pews so he could rest while she put the wet cloth over Jigen's arm wrapping it around like a bandage as he looked like he was in pain. Lupin did an awkward smile at first but then quickly looked up at the ceiling with his eyes lighting up seeing the architecture of the church with its wooden beams and expensive golden chandeliers. The future couple then nodded to both themselves and the priest for the ceremony to proceed.

The priest spoke in certainty, "Now we are ready to exchange our vows."

Just as Lupin was about to say his vows, Makoto pulled her chin up and ripped off her face. It revealed to be a blonde that happened to have Lupin's facial features.

Fujiko gasped, "Lupin is marrying himself?!"

"Lupin is dating you Haruka?", wondered the wavy turquoise haired woman.

Haruka replied, "No way in fucking hell when I've got you Michiru, what the fuck?"

"Oh, was just saying that you're pretty much him as a woman", she shrugged. "I remember the race track very well."

It caused nearly all of the Sailor Senshi as well as Motoki and Princess Clarisse to faint on the pews. Haruka just stared at disbelief with a pissed off look because in her eyes why would she date a man when her lover was right next to her. Jigen on the other hand smirked as he did not want the marriage to go ahead and to see Lupin marrying himself to be a joke, he also does not care that there were two Lupins.

Lupin pulled his face off to reveal that it was Zenigata disguised as Lupin dressed up as a groom.

Zenigata grinned towards the Lupin looking blonde with his hands clutched together, "I always wanted you Miss Marie!"

"Me too, my loving Popsicle", replied Miss Marie while they looked at each others eyes.

"Now this is getting weird", sighed the Zenigata that was sat down.

The Inspector Zenigata that was sat on the pews ripped his face off to reveal that it was Lupin in disguise.

Lupin smirked, "I love doing this!"

Lupin, Jigen, Goemon and Fujiko all gently laughed in a good supportive way as Zenigata was in love with Miss Marie. The priest just stared as he did not know what was going on, what he hoped was a simple marriage was turning into as Jigen put it earlier a farce.

"Where is Makoto? This doesn't make any sense...", sighed Ami Mizuno.

Ami Mizuno was getting confused because she saw two people that looked liked Lupin, one was disguised as Zenigata and the other being Miss Marie but wondered where Makoto was.

Usagi cried, "Mako-chan! Where are you Mako-chan?"

"Oh, I know where Sailor Jupiter is", growled the Zenigata from the aisle.

Zenigata pulled his chin to reveal that it was Jigen who was disguised as Zenigata who was disguised as Lupin.

Jigen smirked, "The Menace of Cagliostro is six feet under somewhere since I won the bet."

"Now there are two Daisuke Jigens...", sighed Ami Mizuno.

While the blue haired woman was confused over what was going on, her dumpling blonde friend was crying waterfalls that her friend as well as Lupin's lover has gone. She really wanted the wedding and was enjoying everything that happened holding hands with her own lover Mamoru but then let go stretching them out and wiping her cheeks.

Usagi sobbed, "Wahhh... The wedding's cancelled and it was going so lovely too... Mako-chan's dead!"

"Don't cry Usagi, I'm sure its some game that they are playing. I mean for Inspector Zenigata to disappear especially when Lupin's around is unusual", reassured Mamoru.

Jigen who was sat on the pews looked very irritated by the comment that the groom Jigen made earlier. Goemon could sense that something was not right about him.

Goemon noticed, "You look very annoyed Jigen, that's if it is you."

"I just need a smoke Goemon, you know that I'm not one for weddings. You think that I'm Sailor Jupiter or something!", growled Jigen.

"There was that benefit of the doubt however I forgot that weddings made you irritable."

Miss Marie pulled her face to reveal that it was a brunette however because she did not have a ponytail, it was not Makoto but Fujiko.

Fujiko smirked in a seductive way, "Hey Jigen!"

"Two Fujiko Mines now... I never though that I say this but my head's hurting understanding what is going off", frustratingly spoke Ami as she put her hands on her hand in pain.

Rei snarled, "This is getting really annoying. Ami, do you know which ones are the right people and which ones are disguised?"

Ami Mizuno gave a good look around the people who were disguised that were the groom, the bride, and Zenigata. She knew when Lupin suggested about the outcome of the wedding that Jigen, Makoto and Zenigata left to go to the room with the latter two pulling disguises. What she did not understand was how the groom pulled disguises considering that Lupin never left the altar. Ami did point towards the Jigen sat at the pews as a possible disguise.

"Heeheehee. I'm getting good at these impressions now", smiled Lupin in a gruff voice.

Lupin pulled his mask off to reveal that it was Zenigata all along that solves one mystery however there were two Jigens and two Fujiko Mines.

The priest shouted, "Stop! This is getting too much, where is the groom Arsène Lupin the 3rd and the bride Makoto Kino?"

"This is Inspector Zenigata of Interpol, show yourself Lupin! You two Sailor Jupiter!", also shouted Zenigata while pointing towards the pews.

He went straight towards Fujiko, the one who sat on the pews and not the bride as he tried to pull her chin thinking that she was Makoto in disguise as there were not much difference between the two.

Fujiko yelled, "Hey, you're ruining my complexion!"

As he shook and grabbed her hair, very quickly she kick him right on his knee, causing Zenigata to yelp. He was in pain as he had his hands on his knee and hopping in one spot in a cartoon fashion, his mouth was wide open and his eyes were closed. Even with that attack, he was still not sure whether she was Fujiko or Makoto. The blue haired girl saw the inspector in pain and wanted to help as she looked at him blankly while he was the opposite and well animated.

Ami Mizuno quietly shouted, "Inspector Zenigata, try that Daisuke Jigen over there."

"Thanks Sailor Mercury!", Zenigata shouted back but at a much louder volume.

Zenigata as he stopped hopping from the irritant went towards the Jigen that was slouched down on the pews. Judging by the body language of Jigen, he was not happy to see the inspector come his way especially considering what happened to Fujiko.

Jigen with his hat raised causing his eyes to be visible yelled, "It's Zenigata!"

"Okay Sailor Jupiter, your game is over", grinned the inspector.

"What the hell are you talking Pops? If I was her, then I wouldn't have been hurt during the fight. Ouch."

The sharpshooter rubbed his arm as it was still in pain with the bandage making it better, shortly after Zenigata was trying to pull Jigen's beard hoping that the mask would come off however it seemed to be tougher than normal probably indicating that it might have been the real Jigen.

While Zenigata and the slouched Jigen have identity issues, Jigen who was dressed as the groom aimed at the chandelier and fired from his Model 19 magnum expected it to land on the Sailor Senshi due to his dislike however something else came out. Where the bullet landed something small and shiny dropped out, it dropped right into the palm of his hand. It was a diamond and it made Jigen smile.

Jigen sarcastically asked, "Do you Lupin take me to be your beloved sharpshooter for better or worse, to death do us part?"

"Where the hell is Lupin?", asked Zenigata as he was looking for him but could not see him as he let go of the other Jigen.

Fujiko removed her mask and it turned out that it was Lupin who happened to have large breasts, he took out two Gala Melons out of his disguise and gave them to the priest who had a surprised reaction.

"I do Jigen", smirked Lupin.

The church bells started to ring and as soon as the first chime rang, Lupin and Jigen looked up and using their guns, the magnum for Jigen and the Walther P38 for Lupin fired at the rest of the chandelier aiming towards the light bulbs rather than the chain. By the second chime, the other Jigen also aimed at the chandeler and also fired one shot meaning that all the light bulbs have been shot. 

As the third chime rang; it distracted the Sailor Senshi, Mamoru, Motoki, Clarisse, Ami Enan and the priest. Lupin got himself from underneath the dress that he was wearing, a large brown handbag. All the diamonds were dropping out and with the bag, Lupin and Jigen were holding it as the diamonds fell directly into the bag. 

There was just one diamond that they did not get however the other Jigen grabbed it before Fujiko was able to. He smirked while she pouted that she missed out making a huff, Rebecca also had her arms crossed that she also missed. 

Zenigata snarled, "Grr... I'll get you Lupin!"

"Nuh-huh. Wait until after the wedding Pops, it's tradition", Lupin shook his head as he did one of those cheeky grins. He then looked towards his left and right as he wondered, "There's still one person missing, my beloved Makocakes."

It seems that it had caused confusion for everyone as they were looking around, even looking at each other as they were desperate to find Makoto who did not appear since Lupin took off his disguise.

The groom Jigen asked, "Are you her, Fujiko?"

"Not anymore Jigen", pouted Fujiko. "If I was her, I'll be ugh... kissing him right now. If I hear Lupin sweetheart one more time, I'll throw up."

Zenigata asked, "What about the time when Lupin stole from the White House? You definitely acted like her and even had electric powers. You even thought that I was Lupin!"

Fujiko gasped that Inspector Zenigata managed to remember that and only he got to see it in his own eyes.

"She's still in my mind. I tried to block her away from my memory but any time that I get an electric shock, she comes back...", depressively replied Fujiko as she looked away from Zenigata.

Lupin asked, "What about you Goemon?"

Goemon broke out of his meditation to shake his head then continued meditating.

Zenigata aggressively asked, "Any of you lot over there Sailor Jupiter?"

All of the other Sailor Senshi as well as Mamoru and Motoki shook their heads. Ami Mizuno was getting depressed as she looked down towards the wooden floor because her friend was missing and Usagi was crying that maybe what Jigen said earlier was true.

Lupin asked Zenigata in a jokey way with his eyes blinking, "Pops, are you my Makocakes?"

"Why would you ask me Lupin? You know damn well I'm not Sailor Jupiter! Unless you want me to dress up as her and go somewhere later", growled Zenigata.

Jigen smiled as he did his trademark slouching, "You know Goemon and Ami were pretty close. So was _Zazà_... Zenigata."

After accidentally slipping into Italian giving the game away, the slouched Jigen removed his mask to reveal that it was Makoto. Looking at her eyes as well as her mouth, she was glad to finally able to remove the disguise.

"Ugh... It's not easy being in disguise for so long. I'm in a bit of pain..."

Lupin rushed towards Makoto who was concerned about his future wife having all sorts of emotions in his head. Is she pregnant? Was the costume too uncomfortable for her?

" _Cosa c'è che non va Makoto?_..." Lupin asked in Italian then realised that he slipped and corrected himself, "What's wrong Makocakes?"

"It's my tummy, I had to hold it in. I didn't want to ruin Jigen's suit...", sulked Makoto as she put her hands over her stomach.

Jigen sighed, "I never knew the Menace sorry... the Carer of Cagliostro actually cared enough for my clothes... It's the first time in my life that I've been wrong about a woman."

"Do you want to go to the hospital?", asked Zenigata thinking that she might be pregnant.

Makoto went towards Lupin and whispered something towards his ear, he was grinning like anything with his eyes lit up knowing as well as relieved that it wasn't anything serious.

"She'll be fine Pops!" Lupin smirked then walked towards the priest to ask, "Your holiness, can we continue with the ceremony in about 10 minutes? We just have to change our clothes."

"Sure Mr Lupin", replied the priest as he had his hands together in a pray like state.

"Here's something worth your trouble, just consider it a donation to the church."

Lupin gave the priest one of the diamonds from the bag and afterwards smiled. The Sailor Senshi were happy that their friend was found and able to continue with the wedding. Especially Usagi who stopped crying and gave a massive hug to Mamoru who felt a bit embarrassed over the hug yet enjoyed it knowing that he was right. Lupin, Jigen and Makoto all went off to swap their clothes over however a certain red head looked directly towards the thief and cough signalling his attention.

Ami Enan dully asked, "That was a bit of a mind trip, wonder how you managed to do that?"

It gave Lupin a surprised look at first then as the sharpshooter and the brunette went off, he looked towards the left and the right of himself as he got close to her.

"Well Miss Hello Underworld, it went over like this...", smiled Lupin.

Lupin explained to Ami Enan on the scheme while he was whispering as much of the time, he explains his plans after achieving them to boost his ego.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The mangaesque ending would have been the chandeliers falling on nearly everyone while Lupin laughs to himself.
> 
> As for Lupin's speech and comparing who he knows best to Makoto. Fujiko has already been explained (also that bit later on referenced an ending towards Part 2 Episode 63 fuelling the fire so more) and so is Zenigata to a smaller degree, Makoto would also get fragile if something did happen to Lupin even though she appears tough. Jigen is down to that Lupin considers him his trustworthy partner, can be a voice of reason and can get touchy like Pops and Makoto.


	34. Do you Lupin take Sailor Jupiter to be your bride? (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wanted more than just Makoto but I wanted some diamonds. So while I got to do that, there's still that one question. Will it go ahead or will I be dumped at the altar as usual? Find out in "Do you Lupin take Sailor Jupiter to be your bride? (Part 2)". Catch ya later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was one of those chapters that sounded better in your head than writing it so yeah, it is a kind of a weak conclusion...

Jigen and Makoto were at a small room looking at each other, it looked like a room that was used for Sunday school or for addiction recovery as there was a blackboard behind them, some folded plastic chairs and tables by the side of them. It was like a Western where they were ready for a showdown as it was quiet with the sharpshooter frowning and the brunette gritting her teeth, the atmosphere was very tense between the two. 

Jigen snarled, "Damn! Leave Lupin alone!"

"I don't want to hurt you Jigen!", panickally yelled Makoto.

"Ever since you came in The Menace of Cagliostro, Lupin's changed!"

"Would you want him laid dead by the cliff side?"

"What? He could have died?"

"Yeah, he would have died saving Princess Clarisse but she would have been unhappy."

Jigen put his hand on his beard thinking on what Makoto said. After Cagliostro, they had many capers some that were successful while others were failures. Had Lupin not lived, the marksman would have not gone back to New York for one that he considers his happier days in his life to the point where he moved his hat upwards to see better and would have lost his long term partner making him very bitter and lonely. Makoto gave Lupin a lifeline and also for Jigen some short term happiness.

Jigen sincerely spoke, "Okay... I won't hurt you, you really do care about Lupin and that's all I ask."

"I always found you to be pretty cool Jigen", smiled Makoto while her eyes were slanted.

Zenigata busted into the scene as the song "Zenigata March" was playing in the background somewhere, he saw Jigen and Makoto stood there. There were multiple thoughts going off around his head, did they really fight? If they did, who won? Another thought was that he did not want Lupin getting married especially towards Makoto, he believed the marriage was not right somehow but could not explain why.

Zenigata in a worry loudly spoke, "For Lupin's sake I hope that Jigen's all right!"

"I didn't touch him Zenigata!", yelled Makoto.

"Grr... I'll make sure your wedding with Lupin gets cancelled!"

"I'm not having this! JUPITER POWER, MAKE UP!"

Before she used her transformation pen to change into her superheroine form as she did not bring her Star Power Stick, Makoto took off her wedding dress as she did not want it ruined on her special day. Then after it was removed she transformed into Sailor Jupiter. She was aggressive with her fists up, Zenigata also had his fists up as he was going to attack the brunette superheroine however she punched Zenigata right on the shoulder causing him to rub the area rapidly as he was in pain. Quickly he let go and adjusted himself so he could take another shot.

Zenigata growled, "Ow... Sailor Jupiter, you bastard. You're under arrest for assisting Lupin."

"Ugh... Do you know anything about love?", gritted Sailor Jupiter as she was gnashing her teeth.

The inspector got hold of his handcuffs ready to arrest her and threw them right into her hands however she snapped them with her strength like it was a soft baguette. He gasped wondering how that was possible and sweat came off his head dripping on his face. Zenigata never saw that happen before and he made sure that he threw his strongest cuffs at her, he was stunned as he was walking back slowly in fear while the superheroine brunette was looking devious at him, a cocky smile, her eyebrows down, she knew exactly what was she doing to do.

At her loudest voice, Sailor Jupiter with full confidence bellowed, "My guardian Jupiter! Brew a storm! Call the clouds! Bring down the lightning! SUPREME THUNDER!"

Sailor Jupiter had her arms crossed with her fingers extended as her tiara was collecting the lightning, then she moved her arms and fired the bolts towards Zenigata. The inspector whelped in pain as he was getting electrocuted and then after the fourth lightning bolt, he was down to the floor with his eyeballs going around and made a goofy facial expression. Jigen had his eyes up in disbelief, he saw Makoto transform into Sailor Jupiter to take out Zenigata with her attacks.

Jigen muttered, "I'm glad that she's on our side. Now I know why Lupin changed..."

Sailor Jupiter had to do what she had to do and transformed back into Makoto while putting her wedding dress back on. She was upset that she had to attack Zenigata however she was really desperate to have her wedding and not locked up in a cell. It seems that Jigen was not the only person who got to see the attack.

"Good thing it's Pops and not us!"

Jigen turned around towards the direction of the voice and asked, "Lupin! What are you doing here?"

"Well Jigen, we've got a plan and have to be quick before Ami notices that I've gone. As in Ami Mizuno, not Ami Enan. The reason why I chose this church was because I knew that it had diamonds. They are inside of the chandelier located right where the light bulbs are", confidentially explained Lupin.

"Right so the usual?"

"Yep but we play a game first. Then when the church bells ring at three, we'll do it."

"Nice to see that you're back to your normal self."

"I'm doing this because Makoto doesn't have a good wedding present and she deserves one."

Jigen facepalmed as he really thought that his partner went back to normal without the mention of "The Menace of Cagliostro" and was grumbling to himself in annoyance.

Lupin smirked, "Well three + four does make seven Jigen."

"I know how to count Lupin!", shouted Jigen into his face but then pulled back with a stern yet an unease look, "Still I don't get it."

"You know my number is 3, Makoto's 4 so if you add them up, you get lucky 7."

"Hers is the number of death though."

While Lupin and Jigen were looking at each other debating about mathematics and favourite numbers, Makoto blinked her eyes as she was hearing the conversation and the plan to get the diamonds. She knows that diamonds can be a eye catching sight however she also believes in love, love between two people is far more valuable than some diamonds in her point of view, arguably opposite to what Fujiko believes.

Makoto softly smiled, "Lupin sweetheart, you don't have to get me anything. I love you for the way you are."

"Makocakes, you deserve something special on your wedding. I tried to get you something but Fujiko kept stealing it from me", explained Lupin while he was looking away really worried.

Jigen muttered, "No surprise there."

Lupin, Jigen and Makoto all got undressed as they were getting change to put their disguises on. As Makoto was stripping, Lupin got really pervy with a massive grin and slanted eyes as he got to see the glory that were her breasts and was close to seeing her completely naked however Jigen was trying to hold him back by grabbing him around his stomach firmly. If Lupin ever gets loose then it would be just like his early days, a very wild thirsty sex maniac. It doesn't help that Lupin finds Makoto so attractive.

Jigen warned, "I've seen what's she's like with Zenigata. I don't want you being the same."

"I don't care! She's got a natural yet sexy body", heavily grinned Lupin as she was making him horny, very very horny.

"It's okay Jigen, he's just really happy." Makoto casually smiled, "Lupin sweetheart, I'm just giving you a taste right now but during our honeymoon, you'll get to see me naked and you can touch me as long as you like."

Lupin nodded very rapidly as Jigen passed Makoto his suit with his spare hand while still trying to keep Lupin under control by being closer to him as he was still thirsty over the naked brunette. He was just like a lathering dog panting towards his master as Makoto put Jigen's trousers on with his right leg first then her left leg as he got to see her peachy butt or as he calls it her divine inner beauty due to her bending down.

Jigen with his spare hand put it on his beard and thought, "Strange how she can get undressed with us without any complaints..."

After slipping into their costumes and Lupin calmed down enough for Jigen to let him go, they just needed the finishing touch. Jigen grabbed his hat and put it on Makoto who was disguised as the marksman right down to the exact angle of covering her eyes. Lupin on the other hand was adjusting the breasts on his Makoto wedding costume to get them looking right, he knows right down to the millimetre of the position due to experience studying Fujiko's for so long.

While Jigen was natural in terms of body movement mimicking the master thief as he knows that it was either done over the top or calm and collected, the other two were more unsettled. Lupin has never disguised himself as Makoto before even though he has disguised himself as women in the past while with Makoto, it was her first non-Sailor Jupiter disguise. She knew that she had to be calm unless it was needed however she was a bit twitchy like if Jigen was not smoking his cigarette. Looking at Lupin and Jigen, well herself and Lupin as they were comfortable or getting comfy she calmed down and more still like the sharpshooter himself.

Lupin dressed up as Makoto asked in her voice, "How do I look like? It's the first time I'm disguised as her..." 

"As Fujiko would put it, you look like a ratty bitch", replied Jigen disguised as Lupin with his whiny voice. "You got her voice spot on though."

Makoto dressed up as Jigen growled, "She's not just a ratty bitch but she's The Menace of Cagliostro! Ugh... Why is Lupin marrying her? I thought Fujiko was bad..."

Jigen nodded, "I'm surprised that Makoto was able to impersonate me and that was her first time, that was good."

"Thanks Jigen. I'm sorry that I had to say that, I felt really uncomfortable...", frowned Makoto as she believed in honesty.

Lupin as he imitated Makoto smiled, "As you would put it yourself Makocakes, it is your first time. You'll get the hang of it... and I'm getting used to your wonderful voice."

"Considering how many times Lupin disguised himself as Zenigata, I'm surprised that he hasn't become him." Jigen sighed, "I'm sorry that I have to do this Makoto but at the same time I really want to do it."

Jigen disguised as Lupin punched Makoto disguised as Jigen on his right side of the arm. As soon as he done that, he quickly went the other direction hoping that he'll get back to the altar before Ami Mizuno had noticed that Lupin disappeared. "Jigen" gritted his teeth as he was in pain and was about to go for "Lupin" but he had already gone. He managed to lift Zenigata that was on the floor towards "Makoto" who had it been herself would have managed no problem however she was concerned that Lupin might not be able to carry the dazed inspector.

"Jigen" advised, "I hope that it isn't too heavy for you."

"Ugh... Zenigata's heavy but I'll manage", replied "Makoto".

Zenigata as he was waking up from the attack tiredly asked, "What's going on?"

"Sailor Jupiter really attacked you while you was trying to save me", replied "Jigen" comfortably.

"Jigen", "Makoto" and Zenigata were all ready to go back to the hall as the plan was set into action.

...

They were back in the altar as the priest with a nod announced for the couple to present their vows. It was unusual for Lupin, Jigen and Makoto as in most cases, they would have acted differently. Lupin felt serious, the first time in his life that he gets to marry someone that was not either a scam or a dream that went wrong. Jigen was pleased as he was slouched on the pews knowing that the thought of Lupin marrying Fujiko did not happen. Makoto could not believe her eyes that this was happening, one of her desires in life that she gets to marry someone out of love who will look after her or in her thoughts the sempai that she always wanted.

Lupin in a serious tone spoke, "I, Arsène Lupin the 3rd take you Makoto Kino, Princess Jupiter to be my wife. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honour you all the days of my life."

"I, Makoto Kino, Princess Jupiter take you Arsène Lupin the 3rd to be my husband. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honour you all the days of my life", glimmered Makoto as she meant every single word that was in that vow.

The priest formally asked, "Do you Arsène Lupin the 3rd take Makoto Kino, Princess Jupiter to be your lawful wedded wife?"

"I do", replied Lupin while nodding his head.

As the priest was breathing ready to ask Makoto, a loud parp was heard. Turned out that it was Makoto who farted as her wedding dress lifted up with a strong windy scent and strength that took the first four rows from the bridal pews meaning that everyone that was sat on that side could smell her. Makoto tried her best to hold it in, even as far back as she was disguised as Jigen but it was like she could not take it anymore and it had to come out no matter how loud and smelly.

Makoto blushed from embarrassment while holding her stomach thinking that her own body ruined her wedding, while Lupin grinned at the sight of her. In his mind, his past self would have joked that her flatulence was a sign of "I do" however he changed and just wanted her to feel better. Lupin knows about her weaknesses and how touchy she feels, he even had a flash thought where out of greed Fujiko stole an artefact that the side effect caused her to flatulent for a week and only he cared about her when no one wanted her. After he destroyed the golden artefact and Fujiko went back to normal, she went back to her devious ways very quickly.

Makoto thought, "I needed that..."

"Do you Makoto Kino, Princess Jupiter take Arsène Lupin the 3rd to be your lawful wedded husband?", asked the priest for confirmation.

Zenigata growled yet deep down his eyes look worried, Fujiko pouted looking the other way in disgust, Rebecca was rapidly biting her nails as she was losing her Lupin, Ami Mizuno turned her head towards Rei as she did not want to see her best friend saying those words, the others smiled even Jigen who earlier would have not dreamed to even think about doing that emotion.

Makoto smiled and nodded, "I do."

Jigen got up to present Lupin and Makoto with their wedding rings in heart shaped boxes, a diamond one for Lupin and an emerald ring for Makoto. Even though he would have tempted to steal both of them and run off in normal cases, Lupin put the emerald ring onto Makoto's left hand directly onto the fourth finger with a perfect fit. Likewise Makoto did the same to Lupin. They were both very pleased and looked into each other's eyes in love.

The priest declared, "I now present to you man and wife. Apart from the state of San Marino where until otherwise, Mrs. Makoto Lupin will be known there as Makoto Lupin-Kino. She can also be referred to her title Princess Jupiter if you may. You may kiss the bride."

As soon as the finished the speech, Lupin lifted Makoto down and straight away kissed each other with passion however his back started to ache so a role reversal happened where she ending up doing the same gesture and lasted longer due to her strength. It even caused Zenigata to cry as his arm covered over his eyes thinking that he has lost his Lupin.

Jigen asked, "So she's not married?"

"I could only get a partial annulment Jigen", shrugged Lupin with his eyes closed and his hands out. "Besides it's not the first time that the Lupin family had to have an alias for another country... I couldn't even use my name in France until recently, for years I was known as Edgar d'Andrésy."

Zenigata shouted, "Lupin! Sailor Jupiter! I'll get you both!"

"I guess it's my time to leave, bye bye Zenigata!", smiled Lupin with slanted eyes and a quick wave. "Catch ya later!"

Lupin took the handbag full of diamonds and tried to lift Makoto at the same time as they dashed down the hallway towards the door. Makoto took out three pink bouquets to throw towards people, the first one landed towards Usagi as she looked at Mamoru in love with her eyes being full of love hearts, the second landed on Michiru as she looked at her lover Haruka and the third one was heading towards the direction of Minako however Zenigata grabbed it.

Lupin smirked while pulling the puppy dog look, "For me Pops?"

"Damn you Lupin!", yelled Zenigata.

As Lupin and Makoto left the church and out of view thinking that it will be the last time that he'll lift the strong brunette, Zenigata who frowned just gave the flowers to Minako who energetically smiled towards her lover Rei. It was a contrast of emotions as the inspector was miserable, Rei was neutral but happy in the inside while Minako was really blissful.

"He stole the heart of Jupiter! That's the biggest crime that Lupin ever committed, stealing a planet!" Zenigata shouted while shaking his fist then that thought came to him as he sulked while shaking his head, "I'll never get to confess my feelings to him now..."

Since Lupin dashed so quickly, there was no photo of the couple taken however the gang stood outside of the church that strangely everyone inside had disappeared despite that no one else left the church thinking that the other people were possibly illusions. Well apart from Zenigata rushed out of the church shaking his fists shouting "Lupin!" as usual.

Goemon asked, "There is a possibility that this is it for us. What do you think Jigen?"

"We don't know Goemon. At least I know that I can get to taser Fujiko if she's out of line", spoke Jigen with a mischievous look as he looked towards the scheming brunette.

"Oh no no no... I don't want to be Sailor Jupiter again!" Fujiko screamed shaking her hands furiously and then sulked, "I loved Lupin."

Jigen as he adjusted his hat bitterly spoke, "Well too late for that Fujiko, she took the diamond that you was after and your heart. What little is left of it anyway."

The song "Lovin' You (Lucky)" was playing in the background, as Lupin and Makoto looked at each other smiling while Lupin was driving in his yellow Alfa Romeo 8C 2300 Touring down a quiet roadside what seems to be on the edge of the sea with a fence protecting them. Makoto closed her eyes with a lovely smile knowing that she had the wedding that she always wanted mixed with a Lupin caper as she leaned on Lupin's shoulder as a sign of love. As he was driving, Lupin returned the favour by also smiling at his Makocakes as blissful as her.

"Eheheheha. Sounds like those holograms of the Sailor Senshi, Rebecca, Ami, Clarisse, Mamoru and Motoki paid off", chuckled Lupin. There was a bit of silence as he was worried about his honest wife and breathed out, "I'm sorry that I was being deceitful to you, it's just that I heard you crying last night that they couldn't come."

"That's okay, at least it was a lovely wedding", smiled Makoto.

They drove off into the sunset, both snuggled up to each other as Makoto was singing:

"I'll give Lupin my heart, I'll give him my heart, I'll give him my heart..."  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone was wondering, Makoto was singing Fisarmonica at the end as in the Italian theme song for Red Jacket. Also yeah, there was some LoopZoop as per hints of the series as in that Lupin joked about it while Zenigata was more serious about it.


	35. Three Children in the Fourth Generation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's weird having a family but that's what happened. I have three children with Makocakes. Will they end up like me or like Makoto? Find out in "Three Children in the Fourth Generation". Catch ya later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was something a bit different trying to do a different generation but I don't think that it worked that well...
> 
> Two of the children are actually canon characters, Lupin Junior actually appeared in a Monkey Punch comic. It was an excuse to use a lesser known Lupin character, one that never appeared in the anime but the big difference here is that Lupin actually cares about his son here unlike said comics. Mako Kino is also the canon daughter of Makoto that appeared in a special, again a comic only character. Also AFAIK, this might be one of the first fan fics that actually feature both since I can't recall any that had Lupin Junior or Mako Kino.

They were both in the hospital, Lupin was stood by the side of the hospital bed while Makoto was sitting on the bed. Her stomach grew massively however it was not fat but rather inflated as they both know that she was pregnant. She was rapidly breathing in and out while trying to push as she knows that she can feel something in there kicking and knows that it could be any time before the birth.

There was also a midwife, she was wearing a nurse uniform with blonde hair as she was watching the event to make sure that it went smoothly. It was an experience for both Lupin and Makoto as they never had or even attended giving birth in their lives however it was not a good one as Makoto was growling and struggling to herself as she could feel the pain inside her.

Even though she was angry as it was all her facial expressions showed, deep down she was also worried as she did not want a miscarriage as it would have triggered her insecure sensitive self even though it would not be her fault. She was pushing some more as her stomach felt a large growl, it was the loudest that ever came out of her, she also hoped that it was not just gas as it was currently very painful inside of her as she needed to be wide enough so the baby or babies could come out.

Lupin gently advised, "Push Makoto sweetheart, push Makoto darling, push Makocakes."

"I'm pushing! I'M PUSHING!", harshly yelled Makoto.

Lupin was getting really scared about his pregnant wife with a shake, he knows that she can get aggressive but he never saw her that mad before even as Sailor Jupiter, he knows now that she was in extreme pain as she screamed in succession. Being really caring, he was softly rubbing her tummy while the frustrated wife was pushing. She was really caked in sweat, rivalling only Minako in terms of what was produced and seeing this, he moved away and wiped her forehead with a wet towel.

Suddenly something came out of Makoto and it was quite small, it was a baby as the midwife gave it towards the parents. Lupin smiled as by studying the features of the baby that he looked like him. His small black beady eyes, his rosy cheeks, his chin, it looked like a baby Lupin.

Not too shortly after, Makoto could feel some more pain inside of her. Lupin first thought that it was trapped wind as he knows about his wife's embarrassment however it felt like something was moving about. Makoto quickly gave Lupin the baby as he was holding it and gave it a push, she was growling that she was still in pain and hoping that she did not need a caesarean.

Very rapidly Makoto took a deep breath with her eyes closed and pushed again as her mouth showed frustration and again, something came out. This time there were two babies, one larger than the other. The larger one had his mother's chin and nose but his father's cheeks and his eyes were a hybrid, small like Lupin but green like Makoto. The smaller one had Makoto's green eyes and her cheeks yet resembled her dad with his mouth and chin. Really happy with the result, the midwife picked up the two and placed it directly into Makoto's arms as Lupin was having a look while also looking at the other baby at the same time. The babies could sense that Lupin was their father and Makoto was their mother.

Makoto was beyond happy yet felt weak by her standards, the pushing took her toll. There was no more pain from her stomach, it was still large but she knew that her strong embarrassing bodily function will reduce it over time along with some exercise with Lupin helping her along the way. She knows that she needed to rest before she goes back towards her strong self.

While wiping her eyes, Makoto glimmered, "Aww... I can't believe that they came out of me... I never thought that I'll ever get to be a mom!"

"Yeah I'll feel the same, you've earned it so much Makocakes", softly yet tiredly smiled Lupin. He quickly licked his lips, "I heard that Mako Milk or your breastmilk in other words is the best in the world."

The thief did looked relieved that they were his only children rather than the 60 plus kids that they could have had if Makoto really did represent Jupiter. If she had that many, not even Lupin who understood kids the most out of the entire hospital could cope.

...

Lupin and Makoto had three children. Their oldest was known as Arsenio Lupin so technically he would have been Lupin the 4th however the family just called him Lupin Junior since he resembled so much from his dad with the main difference was that he had hair sticking out from the side rather than an afro. There were two others as well that came shortly after, one being a boy and the other being a girl. The boy was called Roberto Lupin-Kino who took features from both his mother and his father yet unique in the family. The girl was called Margot Makoto Lupin-Kino as they struggled to name her and came up with it very quickly. Due to her name, she was called Margot by the family while others called her Mako Kino due to her resemblance of her mother.

Lupin in his red jacket and wearing a yellow tie was out on the job with Junior who wore a red biker's jacket without a tie as they were running from Inspector Zenigata in a dark and seedy part of the city going past various closed bars and erotic cinemas on a empty street.

Zenigata as he was waving his handcuffs shouted, "LUPIN! LUPIN JUNIOR!"

"Shit! If you keep running, you'll end up with a heart attack at your age!", smirked Lupin Junior as he turned his head towards the angry inspector.

"I don't care Lupin Junior, all I want is to capture you two. Besides, you've got a right potty mouth!"

Lupin pointed towards himself in happiness, "That's why he's MY son Pops! I was just like him at my age."

Suddenly the phone started to ring playing a jazzy jingle and picked it up from his pocket revealing to be the latest smartphone on the market, he placed it to his ear and could hear a stressed deep voice at the other end of the phone.

While stopping Lupin replied, "What's that Makocakes? Ugh... I come right over."

The father thief put the phone back into his jacket pocket and turned towards Zenigata who also stopped however for some reason, he knew that the news was not good as he pulled a sulk.

Lupin put his hand out and sighed, "Sorry Pops but Margot is getting bullied at school. We'll do this some other time."

"Sigh... It's just not the same when you have a family Lupin", breathed out Zenigata.

Lupin sighed, "Same here... It's that pink haired girl causing trouble again, I knew we shouldn't have moved from Italy..."

"Well it's your fault coming here to do your silly capers Lupin!", yelled Zenigata.

"It's just for a couple more weeks then I'll be back there. Bye, bye Zenigata!"

Very quickly Lupin and Lupin Junior ran towards a different direction as they turned off around a corner and the younger thief threw a smoke bomb causing the perception that father and son disappeared into thin air when the elderly inspector caught up with them.

Zenigata put his hand on his chin and thought, "I don't know why Lupin chose Sailor Jupiter... I always thought that he loved Fujiko..."

"Dad, why do you always freeze our heists for Margot?", asked Lupin Junior while he was still running.

As he picked up the pace and he was gasping for air Lupin explained, "Junior, she's your sister. She's not strong enough to protect herself as she seems to inherit my physique rather than her mom's strong figure. She will be when her breasts develop but for now, we have to be extra careful."

This was making the younger thief annoyed as he turned out and faced directly to his dad with just enough breathing space between them as they both left the Red Light District and were towards stores and restaurants in the city, looking at the signs they were at the edge of Azabu-Juban.

Lupin Junior yelled, "She's not a Lupin!"

"Of course she is Junior! She's Margot Lupin and that's what I wanted to call her. It's just some strange legal jargon why she's called Mako Kino in Japan and Margot Lupin-Kino in San Marino, stupid marriage law... You need to work on your temper, you seem to inherit that from your mom!", shouted back Lupin in the same aggressive tone.

"Why not Makoto Kino?!"

"Simple, she's your mom! It would get pretty confusing."

At the school, there were a few people in the playground. There were five boys and five girls with short black hair in uniform playing and running around, Margot who looked like her mother and wore a small checkered green and white dress, there was also a pink haired pig-tailed girl in a blue uniform showing a cold expression rather like Ami. Just outside the area were Makoto wearing her usual white top, brown dress combo as she was watching her daughter at school with a worried look, Usagi wearing a royal white dress with moon shaped earrings and Mamoru wearing Lupin's old green jacket. As for Roberto, he was in Italy with Jigen looking after him as Junior wanted to do a heist while Margot wanted to follow her mother.

Margot was giving pieces of chocolate cake towards the other pupils with them smiling back and thanking her however there was one that took the piece without any manners.

"Ugly smelly gaijin", smirked the pink haired girl.

While it was not the first time Margot got bullied on that day with her as she got water poured down her skirt earlier while the younger brunette was trying to be nice to the pink haired girl, it was the last straw for her as Margot sulked holding her empty plate.

The young brunette ran towards her mother crying that the pink haired girl insulted her causing Makoto to frown that her daughter was getting taunted as she saw what happened. Margot was not the only person running as Lupin and his son ran towards the playground after receiving the phone call, the former thief was worried while the thief in training was grimacing that he should have been finishing the caper.

Margot asked, "Mom, am I ugly and smelly?"

"No Margot sweetheart, you're not ugly. You're not smelly either... It's just that you have my gassy tummy from me...", stuttered Makoto as she was worried about Margot.

"How come I'm not as pretty as you?"

"Aww... Well it's just that you have some of your dad's facial features and some people don't like that."

"I don't want to live anymore..."

Those words stun as Lupin was worried that his daughter wanted to commit suicide, it was the last thing he wanted. He loved her so much that it would have devastated him and more so for Makoto who always wanted a daughter.

Lupin in a panic rapidly explained, "Oh Margot, Margot, Margot... You're pretty and cute. Your breasts will develop and due to your mom's DNA, they will be great. It'll happen unexpectedly and when they do, people will stop insulting you."

Lupin hugged Margot as he knows that she needed one considering that she got bullied and no one needed that especially from a caring person like herself.

The red jacketed gentleman articulated, "After all there was a time when Fujiko wasn't considered attractive, that chin put people off for a few years except me of course. Same thing for your mom, people called her ugly too and she's not."

"I never knew people didn't like Fujiko's looks and I thought everyone liked them. Same thing for mom", wondered Margot as she thought everyone loved Fujiko and Makoto.

Lupin touched her shoulder and smiled, "Yeah, there are just mean people out there but don't worry, you have us and your brothers to sort them out. When you inherit Sailor Jupiter from your mom, you'll be able to fight back."

"Thanks mom and dad!", cheered Margot as she smiled.

Margot gave a hug towards her mother and father. While Makoto closed her eyes in bliss and in love, Lupin was a bit startled that he had to give Margot a second hug but then gently smiled. He was still not used to the married life and having a family, he was used to do whatever he wanted with whoever he wanted. Then again there were advantages, a strong caring wife who could handle on her own while he was busy with the capers but come back even more in love, three wonderful children each different in their own ways from a successor to a sweetheart. Sometimes they even did the capers as a family making their vacations unique and advantageous towards the kids as if they had some homework, it would have guaranteed good grades.

Lupin grabbed the top of his son's collar and articulated, "Right... Junior, you go to Chibiusa while I go to their parents. You know what to do."

There was a devious smile that came from Lupin Junior, a sinister side of the thief in training, there were two things that despite his age knew well, disguises and pranks. He had more success with the pranks as his hot temper blew his game away, luckily a disguise was not required for what he was going to do.

Lupin pointed towards the couple and yelled, "Usagi! Mamoru! How dare you let your daughter pick on our daughter."

"I'm sorry Loopy...", sulked Usagi.

"You're so immature Usagi. You keep saying sorry but she's doing this every day and I'm sick of it! Makoto would have punched her if it isn't the fact that you're Princess Serenity and well...", yelled Lupin who then says it sarcastically, "We can't pick on royalty."

"We are trying our best, she's more maturer than Usagi for one", muttered and reasoned Mamoru.

Lupin growled and yelled, "Your best isn't good enough, you have raise a daughter that's racist and doesn't know about manners or respect! It doesn't help that yourself Usagi still have problems accepting people who are different to you. You're just bad parents!"

"Yeah, you let Chibiusa pick on Margot for so long that she's getting suicidal and I don't want that to happen to my precious daughter. She's only been here a week!", also shouted Makoto in a stressed tone as she cared so much about Margot.

Usagi with her eyes drooping sulked, "I'm sorry Mako-chan... I don't want to hurt Mako, I'll tell Chibiusa off."

All Lupin could do was shake his head in disbelief and Makoto did the same as they did not believe Usagi would tell off her daughter, knowing Usagi she probably would treat her daughter to some sweets after school.

Mamoru coldly spoke, "Your son is just as bad Lupin."

"He's different Mamoru, he's an equal opportunity person. Equal as in that it doesn't matter who he steals from", growled Lupin.

As Lupin was getting into an argument with Mamoru, Lupin Junior went towards the young brunette who was sat down on a bench and heavily sulked with both of her hands on the sides of her face. She was upset that Chibiusa was picking on her because she was different yet ironically Chibiusa was different herself due to her pink hair and pigtails, an appearance that would have got herself bullied outside of Japan.

Lupin Junior asked, "Hey sis, Chibiusa bothering you again?"

Margot just nodded. She could have let her braver brother do all the talking however she has problems accepting that she is part of the Lupin family and felt that she had to be worthy as she was very insecure even when people reassure her.

Margot informed, "If it makes you feel any better bro, I stole Chibiusa's lunch money without her noticing. I also found this bag outside the school, I think it came from a factory."

"Ah... So you're a Lupin after all, Margot!", gasped Lupin Junior as he did not expected that. He then seriously explained, "I'm sorry that I'm a jerk to you behind your back. It's just that you take so much from our mom's side that if it wasn't for your face and your legs having a bit of my dad and _moi_ , I wouldn't have known that you're my sister."

Margot blinked her eyes and softly smiled, "It's okay, I like that you're cheeky."

"Yeah, I'm a right magnificent bastard!", pointed Lupin Junior towards himself.

"Do you want a bit of cake Lupin Junior? Mom made it earlier."

"Sure, our mom's awesome!"

After finishing the slice of chocolate cake, Lupin Junior looked into the bag and his eyes lit up as the bag was full of rockets, he had a devious smile on his face as he knew exactly what to do.

Lupin Junior grinned, "I'll cheer you up Margot."

After softly rubbing his sister's arm to make her feel better, Lupin Junior marched towards Chibiusa with the bag in his hands, it was fairly heavy yet managed to carry it without stopping.

Lupin Junior in a smug way yelled, "Hey Usagi Junior! I've got something for you!"

Chibiusa smiled as she thought that Lupin Junior was going to give her something however instead, he was going to take revenge on her. He went behind Chibiusa and pulled her skirt up making her feel uncomfortable. Lupin Junior instead of touching her butt as even at his age knows it is rape got the rockets that were from the bag, lit them up with his lighter and shoved them right up her bottom. He had a sinister smile while he was doing this and after the last rocket, he let go of Chibiusa's skirt and went back towards the bench with Margot.

Suddenly fireworks were coming out of Chibiusa as she wondered why her butt was sore and thought that she needed the toilet. As the first rocket flew out of her skirt, she screamed in shock. More and more rockets were flying from her skirt upwards towards the sky, both humorous yet also a sight as the bangs attracted the other children and were amazed by the show since it was also an eclipse meaning that they saw the various colours from the fireworks. Lupin Junior and Margot were laughing with the former heavily laughing and bending backwards while the latter was more gentle as she cover her mouth. One firework Lupin Junior put in backwards and it caused Chibiusa to yelp as it exploded right inside her butt since it was dodgy, had it not exploded by the force it would have been a similar sensation to sex.

Chibiusa as she was running yelled, "Mom! Lupin Junior put fireworks up my butt!"

"Serves her right for being a spoiled brat. Ehehehe!", Lupin laughed as he put his hand over his head and he couldn't stop laughing, it made his day.

...

It had been roughly ten years later since Lupin took Junior to a heist while comforting Margot at the Japanese school. They moved back to Italy as promised as the heist was successful since Junior had help from his crush Marilyn and outwitted Fujiko Mine due to that Junior hated her with full passion to the point where he calls her "fake mom" despite technically Fujiko and Makoto are the same. They all grew up without any hassle with Junior calming down and Margot was no longer getting bullied, the only bad thing that happened was the passing of Koichi Zenigata. If it wasn't for the support of the Lupin family, Lupin himself would have committed suicide or gone recluse with Goemon in the Japanese wilderness somewhere never to return.

Yet Lupin looked almost the same as he did from his youth, the only difference being that he had some grey hair in places while retaining most of his original hair colour and a few extra wrinkles on his face.

There was a knock on the door so Lupin came to open the door and walked into the house was Roberto with his new partner. Roberto grew up having his mother's strong build and her chin yet having his facial features similar to his dad especially his cartoony cheeks as he wore a padded blue suit. As for his partner, she had medium blonde hair going to her shoulders similar style to Fujiko only much thinner and more straw like without any bangs, she had a pale cream coloured dress and wore some black high heels.

Lupin put his arms around and in happiness exclaimed, "Hiya Roberto and Alexandra!"

" _Ciao Papa Lupin!_ ", waved Roberto as he spoke with a quirky yet unique Italian voice.

Out of passion, Lupin, Roberto and Alexandra all did a family hug then kissed towards each other as a sign of family strength. It felt like a scene from an Italian movie whether it was romance or gangster themed as they all felt happy together and walked towards the living room.

The living room was functional as there was a dark green couch and a chair in the same colour, it had laminating floorboards with a worn red rug, a rectangle wooden coffee table, there was a 32 inch TV with an unrecognisable gaming console underneath, well two gaming consoles on a small wooden stand. It felt rustic and natural just like Makoto as she chose the interior design of the house.

Alexandra asked, "What's little Margot up to?"

"She's trying to make a chocolate cake, currently it is her second attempt", replied Lupin as he glanced towards the kitchen as Margot was taking out the cake from the oven.

With a quick nod, Alexandra went towards Margot in the kitchen who was looking closer to Makoto and was even wearing her clothes being her white top and brown skirt with a green apron on. She was cooking a chocolate cake as she was stirring with a spoon as she was trying to make the buttercream.

Alexandra asked, "What's wrong?"

"No one loves me...", sulked Margot.

"That's not true, your parents think the world about you. So do your brothers."

"All I want is someone to love."

"Maybe because it takes time. Look at Roberto and me, I'll never thought that I'll get to be his girlfriend but we just bonded and hey, I like his goofy voice."

Alexandra smiled towards Margot and gave her something, a kiss on her forehead that Margot loved due to her faint smile and minor blushing. Even though Alexandra was yet to be part of the family, she knows about Margot's problems via her brothers and she likes the little brunette. Very quickly, Margot went towards the chocolate cake and finishing off the decoration.

In the living room, Roberto and Lupin sat down next to each other as they were laughing with Roberto doing a more exaggerated laugh while Lupin was a weaker laugh due to his age and declining health. The younger Lupin was talking about their school work that they did a few years ago. While Lupin was off out even at an early age, he was committed to his research and knowledge during his school years, something that he was proud that his children shared the same way despite different subjects and different schools with Margot taking up agriculture and gastronomy at a  _Istituto professionale_ and Roberto attended a  _Liceo artistico_  to get into film while Lupin Junior went to a school outside of Italy as his expertise did not gel with the traditional Italian way of education.

Roberto reminisced, "I remember a couple of years ago when we did our assignments on a person that you looked up to the most. Junior did Mort Drucker who was a famous artist, I did Roberto Del Giudice an actor who became a famous voice over."

"Let me guess, Margot did your mom?", asked Lupin as a joke answer.

"She actually did and we laughed about it... Poor Margot, she actually cried."

"Yeah, your mom means the world to her literally, it's why she either stays at home or goes to the flower shop bakery with her."

"Yet the assignment that she did was top of her class and it was _bellissimo_ , I've never known anything that came from the heart and we both loved her work."

"Heh... If I remember you and Junior were also at the top, Junior was so jealous that day..."

Moving away from the kitchen towards the living room, Alexandra shouted, "Lupin! Margot's been depressed again."

Very quickly the former thief came into the kitchen where Margot was cooking, she was so desperate to emulate her mother as she was baking a cake. He knows how sweet and sensitive Margot was, it was like every single insecurity that Makoto had was inside of her daughter yet without her trademark strength even though her breasts did develop and she does retain the Sailor Jupiter title except she never transformed as she was too scared to use her powers.

Lupin went towards her as he put his hand on her chin and asked, "What's wrong Margot cutie?"

"I can't find anyone to love", cried Margot with just a single teardrop.

"While I might not be the right person to answer but you'll get there, you'll find the one for you."

"How long did it take you to find love?"

"It's a very complex question Margot, I've spent decades chasing for love usually after Fujiko..."

"I thought that you found love straight away..."

"It's our quirks holding us back, Roberto with his unique voice, Lupin Junior focusing on the heists, you with your sensitivity and lack of confidence, myself being called a monkey face while getting excited around women and your mom..."

"She's perfect!", interrupted Margot as she yelled in a happy way.

Lupin shook his head, "Makoto has very bad first impressions and it makes her upset, her strength puts people off, and don't forget her tummy as well."

"I'm sorry dad...", sulked Margot as she looked down to the floor.

"It's okay Margot, you know that I'll be here for you and I love both of you no matter what. What are you making?"

"A chocolate cake but there's something missing."

Getting a soft knife, Lupin cut into the chocolate cake and took a slice, he put it straight into his mouth and was munching away as he was chewing and breaking down the cake, shortly after he gulped with his eyes briefly closed. While he did like the cake, there was something about it. It was cooked correctly, Margot did a good mix of the ingredients and having the right texture but he could not put his finger on it on why he did not enjoy it compared to Makoto's cakes.

Lupin in a surprised way replied, "Huh? You're right Margot."

"I've tried everything, I've literally cooked it the same way mom does but it's not the same...", sighed Margot as she looked towards the floor.

"Margot, I know that you're trying to be like your mom but all you are doing is making you thinking that you're living in her shadow."

The younger brunette nodded as Lupin literally understood her. To Margot, Makoto was her idol, the person that she looked up to yet she feels that she can never fit into her footsteps and in her words a failure compared to her mother.

Lupin reassured, "We all know how amazing your mom is but you can be amazing yourself."

"What you do mean dad?", asked Margot.

"Well... I don't know anyone cuter and caring than you, even more than your mom. She can get pretty aggressive, Junior and Roberto have some of their anger roots themselves but not you. Your manners even put Goemon to shame."

Very slyly Lupin looked at his daughter and winked at her, he was trying his best to cheer her up and it was working since Margot went from looking downwards towards directly looking at her father. Her frown disappeared and instead a smile was raising thanks to his kind words. After all Margot loved her parents very much and really wanted to try her best for them.

Margot glimmered, "Aww... thanks every so much dad."

"Hehehe. Let's try baking that cake again but this time be happy while making it, you never know", chuckled Lupin while stroking his daughter's hair.

While Lupin went into the living room to rest with Roberto as Alexandra was playing a Dance Dance Revolution game on their console with the dance mat, Margot was busy making the cake however something was different about this time. She was more relaxed and braver as she was getting out the baking tray, putting butter around the sandwich tins and got herself a bowl out as she had a tin of caster sugar, a pack of unsalted butter, a pack of large free range eggs, a bag of self-raising flour, a tin of cocoa power, a bag of baking powder, a small bottle of vanilla extract, a cup of milk measured to two tablespoons worth and a plastic container that contained the salt all out ready to make the mixture.

...

An hour had passed and Margot just finished putting the buttercream on top of the chocolate cake and put the soft knife onto the chopping board, she then put her hands on her hips with a little smile on her face as it was her second cake of the day. 

Lupin yawned and stretched his arms on the couch as he was waking up from his rest while Roberto and Alexandra were snugged up together right next to him and appear to be asleep. He got up and walked to the kitchen to have a drink when Margot was there with a smile. It caused Lupin to smile back because he loved his daughter and seeing her happy makes him happy.

Margot asked, "I've baked the cake, do you want to have some?"

"I have a slice", replied Lupin while putting his finger up as a request.

Lupin grabbed a knife and cut a slice of cake that Margot cooked as he put it onto a plate, he grabbed a spoon and scooped a bit of the chocolate cake into his mouth.

Lupin licked his bottom lip and smacked, "This tastes just like your mom's, it's really delicious."

Margot softly smiled that Lupin complimented her yet she was unsure herself so she also grabbed the knife that Lupin used and also cut a slice of cake however using a fork to pick up the cake as she put it into her mouth. A little "Mmm" came out of Margot's mouth knowing that she was enjoying the cake that she baked.

Margot gasped, "You're right dad, it does taste like mom's."

"I think I figured out the missing ingredient, it was confidence", nodded Lupin.

"I know you're not the cook dad but since mom's busy at her flower shop bakery, do you have any advice?"

"Fujiko and your mom always tastes the food before serving, if they know that it is good for themselves, they know that others will enjoy it even more."

The family apart from Lupin Junior who went to do a caper sat down and ate Margot's chocolate cake, they all loved it as Roberto picked up the slice and shoved the entire thing into his mouth while Alexandra was slowly eating her thin slice and smiled knowing that she was getting accepted into the Lupin family or the Lupin-Kino family as it was also known very well.

A loud slam was heard from the front door and walking towards the living room, it was an older brunette with some loose grey hairs and she was wearing a light olive green dress. There was a massive smile that came from Margot's face as she knew exactly who it was who came in.

Margot cheered, "Mom! I've baked a cake."

"Aww... I'll try it Margot sweety", replied Makoto in a happy way yet she sounded tired from work.

The older brunette went towards the cake and got herself a plate while the younger brunette put the slice of cake onto the plate. Makoto picked up the slice with her hands and broke it off into two as she ate one piece and put it into her mouth, her mouth was moving around and closed her eyes in bliss. She found to the cake to be really yummy and really happy with a grin on her face knowing that Margot has her cooking skills, she then picked up the other piece and put the empty plate onto the coffee table.

After finishing her slice, Makoto gave a massive hug to her daughter knowing that she was proud of her so much. It really was like mother, like daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realised while finishing the chapter that Lupin asked Margot about what she is making despite telling Alexandra what she was making. Maybe Lupin is getting more forgetful or starting to develop dementia in his older age?


	36. The Mystery of Mako (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All Jigen and I seem to do is talk on the couch. We get to debate whether Makoto is a Mary Sue, after all she is pretty powerful... We even have a few outside thoughts too. Find out in "The Mystery of Mako (Part 1)". Catch ya later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mostly a dialogue based chapter and some fluff as most of the chapter takes in an apartment. To enhance the experience, the Day by Day song from Part 2 can be played.

Lupin and Jigen were laid on separate red couches that were directly facing each other in a white walled apartment with laminated wood flooring. There was a drinking glass on a metal glass table that was on Jigen's side. While the sharpshooter looked relaxed as always when it comes to laying on a couch, Lupin however was slightly shaking and twitchy as he kept moving from side to side, he then laid to the side to face Jigen so he could have a talk.

Lupin sighed, "Let's go over the ones that we loved..."

"The female flamenco dancer, Monika, Angelica, Karen, I can't and I don't want to remember the others", growled Jigen.

Jigen got up to get his glass and went back towards his slouched position on the couch.

As he was counting with his fingers and thumbs, Lupin replied, "Cornelia, Emmanuelle, Mina not Minako, Lady Oscar, Mamoru Chino, Isabel, Judy, Ellen, Miwako Sato, Lisa, Sophia, Rebecca, Fujiko and someone that I can't remember but it was early in my career. Think it was Linda."

"I really loved Karen the most...", sighed Jigen as he sipped from his glass.

"I feel sorry for Zenigata, he loved Laura but she was killed. His partner Jasmine collapsed in Venice and it's my fault... You two don't have good luck..."

"Neither do you with that bitch Fujiko."

Lupin got up knowing that he can not relax on the red couch and adjusted to a sitting position, he had a serious look on his face with a bit of a frown. There was something that was on Lupin's mind for years however he never spoke of it to anyone, in fear of a blown ego.

"If I have to be honest, over the years my interest in Fujiko has been dropping. I don't really love her much anymore and it just seems forced these days. I actually loved Ellen more..."

Jigen smiled knowing that deep down Lupin did not really love Fujiko, it was a surprise but a good surprise as it was something that he wanted to happen for years.

Jigen smirked, "You sure kept that a secret."

"Well Jigen... I only loved Fujiko for two reasons", replied Lupin in a cocky matter as he put two fingers as a peace sign.

"Let me guess, her boobs."

"Yep. When I was younger, I was all over Fujicakes since her breasts made her hot and me horny but she lets me down time and time again... I just wish that I could see it earlier but at least it was a challenge."

"Finally Lupin has seen the light!"

"She was more of a err... I don't know how to say it now a play friend?"

"A friendly rival like you and Zenigata, just with sex and play games with each other?"

Lupin nodded as he was trying so hard to think and kept rubbing his head with his hands thinking that he was suffering from brain drain. Either that or that his mind has mentally declined so much that there was not much left of his brain left.

Lupin asked, "Who do you think would win, the Sailor Senshi and I or Pops and the Miss ICPO agents?"

"That is the stupidest question that I ever heard coming from your mouth. You're losing it man", replied Jigen. "It's as bad as kids talking about whether Batman or Superman is more powerful."

"Please?"

Jigen forcefully grunted, "Fine. Goemon, Fujiko, Rebecca, Ami, Great Detective and myself will beat you both."

"Ah... Goemon for Rei, Fujicakes for Makocakes, Rebecca for Minako, Ami for Ami and a kid that acts like an adult because he was one for a teenager that acts like a kid. Nicely put Jigen."

There was a few minutes of silence between the two as they just laid on the couches relaxing thinking what to say that was not silly. A thought came to Jigen's head as found Lupin's partner of choice a bit too perfect and found it off as a voice of reason, something normally reserved for poorly written fan fiction.

With his head to the side at an angle, Jigen pointed out, "Lupin. You do realise that Makoto is a Mary Sue..."

"A Mary Sue means a perfect person Jigen, Makoto isn't perfect", sternly explained Lupin.

Jigen growled as in his point of view explained, "She makes me, Fujiko and Zenigata out of the job! Let's see, imagine that bitch Fujiko but she's nice, friendly and doesn't stab you in the back. That's Makoto. She takes over my role as your partner. She's even stronger than Zenigata! I've seen her take him down and I was shocked. She even has superpowers that we don't."

"She's really sorry about that and besides we still need Pops. Otherwise our capers would be boring when we have no competition or fun."

"Okay, name me a flaw that Makoto has, whether she's herself or Sailor Jupiter."

"Her gassy tummy. She can fart pretty loud and are quite powerful, sometimes she does it often."

While Lupin was upfront about the embarrassment that Makoto does from her body, his partner in crime however was annoyed as he felt that his point still stood.

Jigen growled, "She's still a Mary Sue! Just altered to your specification. Having someone that farts makes you want her even more. I know you long enough..."

Lupin rubbed his chin as he remembered a fact from the library hoping to change the direction of the conversation before it is too late.

"Having read that autobiography of the Sailor Moon author, her Mary Sues are Usagi and Minako. They are literally self-inserted characters of herself and having the main character having a healing spell removes all suspense of the action as well as she want to be friends with everybody. I could go on all day why they are Mary Sues", tiredly explained Lupin as his eyes were drooping downwards.

Jigen growled, "At least Usagi has her behaviour flaw, some people literally can't stand her including me!"

"You have to be extra patient with Usagi and she's disabled so I can't be too hard on her even if she's annoying as anything. I can't stand Minako myself... Neither can Makoto. Sailor Venus is definitely a Mary Sue with her only flaw is yours with dates and in my opinion her breasts aren't large enough." Lupin then pitched his nose and squeaked, "Oh and she stinks!"

After holding his nose as a reference to Minako's stench, Lupin was seriously thinking that he might have actually saw before in one of his adventures as he put his hand on his chin. It was not the first time since it took him ages to link the two Amis together while Jigen got it straight away and normally Lupin would be the first to notice anything like that. It was making Lupin frustrated by growling to himself, moving his mouth hissing and then suddenly he thought of the person.

Lupin slapped his head, "Oh, it just hit me! Rosaria was Minako all along! I think Judy Scott has a bit of her too. She sure does travel around..."

"Still... you haven't answered the question!", yelled Jigen in a frustrated matter has his patience with Lupin was dropping fast.

"She's really bad at first impressions as you, I and Pops already know. She could have killed me back at Cagliostro... You called her The Menace of Cagliostro for ages until the wedding day. Pops was annoyed by that drawing and again for the wedding day. Even when she was with the Sailor Senshi, Usagi was scared of her until Makoto gave her some food, and even her best friend Ami was terrified of her and took quite a bit to settle down."

"Oh tell me about it..."

"She can't use the Zantetsuken so we still need Goemon for that."

Before Lupin could continue naming flaws about his lover, a man in a brown trench-coat kicked down the door and then entered the apartment. He was waving his handcuffs around with a grin on his face as he normally does along with his shouting when facing his rival.

The aggressive man yelled, "Lupin! You're under arrest!"

"Zenigata!", gasped Jigen.

Lupin smirked, "Hiya Pops! We were about to leave."

"Lupin, wait...", interrupted the inspector as he stopped waving his handcuffs, put them in his pocket and waved his hands in a panicky way.

Zenigata was pulling his chin and within four attempts, the mask came off revealing the identity of the person just as Lupin got up from the couch ready to dash off.

"Makoto!"

Makoto took off the hat and the trench-coat, put them by the coat hooks and picked up the white wooden door to put it back into place but it got accidentally snapped in half.

The brunette with her head down sulked towards Lupin, "I'm sorry about the door..."

"It's okay Makocakes, I'll pay for the damage", softly smiled Lupin.

Jigen looked at Lupin with a strange peeved look. Paying for the damage? It did not sound like him at all...

Makoto asked, "What are you two talking about?"

Both Lupin and Jigen looked at each other as they were unsure whether to tell Makoto that they were talking about her behind her back. The former thief knew that his lover wants the truth yet is a bit uncomfortable saying just in case that he got attacked while Jigen was not as scared of her yet he would rather wanted her out of the room if he could help it.

Jigen explained, "Oh, we're just saying whether you're a Mary Sue or not. I think you are but Lupin is so insistent that you're not. We are trying to work out your flaws."

"Okay Jigen...", replied Makoto in a hesitated way with her eyes slanted and her mouth to the side.

The sharpshooter got out from his pocket a written list of character traits associated with Mary Sues and looked at the list, while he was doing that Makoto walked towards the red couch and sat next to Lupin with a smile as she put her hands on his knee. It also made Lupin smile as well.

Jigen gruffly asked, "Right, let's start it off. Does Makoto have an unusual backstory?"

"Her parents got killed in a plane crash that might be unusual for the Sailor Senshi but not unusual for us. Most of our relations don't exist anymore, I think Goemon might be an exception and I don't know whether Fujiko faked her aunt", calmly explained Lupin.

Jigen nodded, "You're right about that, I can't remember my parents Lupin. Neither can Fujiko, unless they were also killed on that plane crash and she doesn't talk about it."

Very quickly Jigen crossed that off the list and handed the notes to Lupin who quickly read the piece of paper with a blank expression, Makoto was also reading the list and pointed one out to ask about.

"What about my name Lupin sweetheart?", asked Makoto.

"Nothing too out of the ordinary, out of the gang Jigen's is the most unusual and that's by choice. Most of us are either descendants from people or have a meaningful name like yours and Fujiko's. Usagi's is the most unusual by comparison, I mean calling some a rabbit as a name and not a nickname is weird." Lupin explained then with a smile asked, "Exotically beautiful?"

Jigen shrugged, "Nah, everyone calls her the ratty bitch."

"Hey!", shouted Makoto with her arms crossed as she did not like that insult, it was lucky that she did not beat Jigen up as Lupin was massaging her shoulders.

The sharpshooter asked, "Is she related to us?"

"Nope. She's just Fujiko's younger and kinder self", smiled Lupin as he looked towards Makoto then back to Jigen and asked, "Are you, Fujiko, Goemon and Zenigata considered cheerleaders and by the sidelines?"

That question annoyed Jigen as he lost his partner in crime thanks to the Sailor Senshi and thinking that Makoto literally replaced him. The one that laughed at many of their jokes, shared their drinks and loot as well as the passion for guns. When Jigen was with Lupin, they had a deep connection together and even for the sharpshooter gained an identity beyond a henchman like when he was with the mafia.

Jigen shouted, "YES! As we were on about it earlier Lupin but as you said, we still have an use for Zenigata and Goemon."

While he was annoyed, Makoto being caring as she was did notice a snarl coming from Jigen's mouth. She knows that he was Lupin's best friend like Ami was to her and she frowned that both of them are unhappy.

Makoto sulked, "Aww... I didn't mean to replace you Jigen. We can work something out."

"I'm not fussed if she replaces Fujiko. If anything, it'll be an improvement to that bitch. I still won't fully trust Makoto but at least it's not as bad as the past", shrugged Jigen as he moved his shoulders up.

Lupin gave the list back to Jigen for him to cross off the answers apart from the one that they just had that they left blank just in case in the future. For some reason, the sharpshooter wanted to ask a love question as Lupin and Makoto held their hands smiling at each other.

Jigen reading from the list asked, "Was the relationship between you and Makoto instant?"

"No, no, no, no. We were having a relationship for over a year, mostly hugs, kisses and looking then feeling her breasts. There were signs before then such as Cagliostro, Mamoru Chino in New York and the Dubai vacation but it happened because we were desperate at Valentine's Day and Fujiko let me down... I actually laughed at her at first then I got scared then it developed", explained Lupin while blinking.

Makoto looked towards Jigen and bluntly spoke, "It took us years to blossom. At first, I didn't think that I would even considering falling for someone like Lupin but there was just something about him."

For the next question, the former thief did not even had to look at the notes as it felt like a natural question to ask and one to answer.

Lupin asked with a smirk and having his finger up, "This one's easy Jigen. Would you fight me over Makoto?"

"Nope. Neither will Zenigata but Fujiko will for obvious reasons. If anything they'll fight over you, not Makoto", growled Jigen.

"Have our personalities changed for her?"

"Well mine hasn't Lupin as I'm still weary of her, Goemon is still the meditation until needed person, Zenigata is still the shouting detective that is after us and even flip flops regarding Makoto as either help or a hindrance, Fujiko I can't tell with her. Only yours have."

"It's to do with the Sailor Senshi in general, not just Makocakes. I can't tell either for Fujiko."

"I can skip the next question as we know that she is a princess Lupin."

Makoto shook her head as just the thought of that made her annoyed. Being a princess was opposite to her personality, she would rather be focused doing something rather than being stuck in a castle or a palace all day being unhappy. Being with Lupin's gang, running a bakery or a flower shop, even ice skating would be her ideal choices due to her mixed masculine and feminine ways.

The brunette sighed, "Ugh... I don't really want to be one..."

"How good are her language skills?", asked Jigen.

Makoto breathed out and explained, "Well you know I'm fluent Japanese even though I am slowly forgetting some brush strokes. I can speak English but not fluently as in that I can talk to you but I would have to ask you two on some things, worse when it comes to writing. I only know a few Italian words, basic sayings and that's because of Lupin."

Lupin was looking really tired at this point as his eyelids kept going down then up and then down again. He was getting fed up, he knows that Makoto was not a Mary Sue however he also knows that there were a couple of questions left.

Lupin breathed out however it was out of depression unlike his lover and articulated, "If anything, my own language skills are deteriorating. I have problems reading Japanese and slowly forgetting English. I've nearly forgotten French."

"Will she die young?", asked Jigen.

"Umm... No." Lupin stuttered as he knows how tough Makoto as a person can be and theorised, "If anything she will outlive me. If the Silver Millennium theory is true, she's still be alive when Lupin the 33rd is around."

Makoto looked fed up as she put her hand on her cheek at an angle with a worried expression and breathed out in a depressed way, "That'll be awkward..."

She had a thought in her mind if the Silver Millennium theory did turn out true and she was Princess Jupiter for all eternity of how her future will be like.

...

Lupin the 33rd is in a space shuttle that resembles a yellow Fiat 500 being chased by a descendant of Zenigata who was in a space shuttle police car, both Lupin and Zenigata looked very close to their current counterparts however the inspector's hat had a wire going down from his ear to his trench-coat collar to prevent his hat from drifting away from his head.

Zenigata shouted, "Lupin!"

Lupin the 33rd responded back in an unknown language however mentioned "Pops" and drove through an asteroid field with Zenigata getting hit by an asteroid as he was too late to see it coming with his eyes and his mouth wide open.

The space inspector yelled, "I'll get you Lupin!"

The future thief laughed and continued driving however a small piece of rock got into the thrusters of the space Fiat and by the gravitation pull was heading towards Earth. He crashed directly towards the Crystal Palace in the remains of Honshu that due to climate change as well as the tectonic plates was not much left of the island. The building was in white, was two storey and resembled old European architecture with tall narrow windows with a curve at the top of them. The top floor had two pillars holding it up with a massive balcony and a door, above was a carving of a flower engraved onto the wall. Some of the wall got destroyed and two of the windows were smashed due to the crash.

Lupin the 33rd felt shaky as he could tell that the security system was activated teleporting anyone who was not part of the Royal Family to leave however he pressed a button on his collar and remained in one piece. He got up from the crashed space Fiat and dusted himself from the debris.

Lupin smirked in English, "That was lucky."

He knew that there was treasure in the Crystal Palace, named after the same building that was in London that got destroyed. Lupin the 33rd ran down a hallway that were just walls painted with patterns of crystals, he opened the door and was very impressed what he saw. It was a living quarters that looked like the town house that his ancestor stole from except that the walls were painted green and inside the vases had pink roses, it also had elements of a dream with the four poster bed.

Not just the room but also he saw a brunette with a ponytail in a green dress, he like his ancestor heavily grinned at the sight of the woman.

Lupin the 33rd heavily coughed and asked, "Sorry to barge in like this but I was wondering where the treasure is kept?"

"Lupin sweetheart!", smiled the brunette as she turned her head.

She went directly towards Lupin giving him a kiss that he liked very much considered that he heavily blushed.

Lupin the 33rd while pointing his finger towards himself asked, "You know me?"

The brunette was surprised that he asked that question however Lupin was surprised as well that someone that he does not know kissed him especially straight away as like his ancestor had problems when it comes to women and for Lupin the 33rd other species too. Still she smiled because she was attracted to Lupin.

The woman replied, "Yeah, I'm Princess Jupiter or Makoto Kino in case you forgotten."

" _Cosa?_ You was my ancestor's lover. I mean how can it be possible that you're still alive? Ohh..." Lupin covered his arm and moped, "I'm Lupin the 33rd."

It was the biggest blow for Lupin the 33rd, the woman that he had feelings for was an ancestor who was still alive. Not just any one but the one who married Lupin the 3rd. Princess Jupiter was also upset because she thought it was Lupin and not his descendant. They both cried on each others shoulders knowing that they can not have each other.

...

Lupin and Jigen nearly finished the Mary Sue checklist and most of the answers did not match apart from having the Lupin gang on the sidelines question. There was just one question left on the piece of paper to ask, a relief for both Lupin and Jigen.

Jigen asked, "Finally, is she the chosen one?"

"Ehehehehe!", chuckled Lupin. "I don't know but it would explain a lot."

All Jigen could do was shake his head, he could have mentioned something however personally he was not sure and honestly it did not matter considering that Lupin was in love with the brunette. Nothing would have persuaded him otherwise.

Lupin moving his left hand towards Makoto as he charmingly asked, "Makocakes, can you tell Jigen about your flaws if its okay with you?"

"Sure Lupin sweetheart", smiled Makoto as she looked directly into Lupin's black eyes. "After all we all have flaws and that makes us well... us."

"I know about your farts, Lupin loved telling me about that!", replied Jigen as a deadpan snark.

Makoto gave a glare towards Jigen then towards her lover who came out in hot sweats and quickly shook his head and hands as if it was Cagliostro all over again.

Lupin blushed, "It's just your inner beauty coming out..."

The brunette gave a quick chuckle even though her eyes tell a different story, a story of hope and dreams. Sure sometimes Lupin was a bit immature more so in the past compared to now but he meant it in a good way and even something as a embarrassing as her strong flatulence he could spin into a positive thing as he really loved her.

Makoto stuttered, "I'm too strong for my own good... I accidentally break things with my strength..."

"Such as this fine door", smirked Lupin as the door broke some more just as he said that line.

Jigen bluntly spoke, "I know not to hand any priceless artefacts to Makoto then."

"I find it really hard to lie and really uncomfortable when I do it. If it wasn't for both of you, I wouldn't have able to go ahead with the plan to steal the diamonds", sulked Makoto as she looked towards the floor.

Lupin put his arm around Makoto's shoulder as he just wanted to comfort his lover as she was getting worried that her flaws were being exposed thinking that Lupin or Jigen might take advantage of her.

Lupin smiled, "Everyone lies Makocakes, I've even known Pops to lie. You lied about not smoking."

"Sometimes we lie to protect ourselves. If I just told the truth, I would have been long gone", muttered Jigen.

As Makoto looked at Lupin then Jigen, she quickly nodded as she knew that strangely enough Lupin was telling the truth and she liked that. It was cheering her up as her insecurities were fading away, she felt calm and relaxed just like she does when it's just her and Lupin.

Makoto giggled, "Some of the things that I say are silly."

"That's an issue? Lupin does that all the time", spoke Jigen as a surprise as his hat was raised revealing his eyes that are normally covered by his hat.

Lupin doing an impression of Makoto while softly touching her breasts smirked, "Well if it's made with feeling..."

The former thief stopped knowing that he was mocking her and was worried because he could tell by her eyes and her mouth starting to move that she was going to pout and yell. Jigen was laughing as it was Lupin being Lupin and it was something that he really missed about him.

"I'm sorry Makoto...", quietly sighed Lupin.

Luckily Makoto saw the funny side and she did like what he had done because he did it gently, she was a bit annoyed that he did it though. Lupin gave her a smile and touched her hands to know that he was trying but failing to be his former jokey self.

"One thing that really gets me is my temper... If I get annoyed or frustrated, I take it out on people whether as myself or Sailor Jupiter. It happens because I care and I don't want my friends getting hurt, then if I do hurt someone that I know by accident...", bumbled Makoto as she was getting stressed explaining her biggest flaw.

Lupin hugged Makoto as he knew that she was getting upset about herself and he continued, "You get really upset... It's okay. I know about your balance of masculine and feminine sides and your struggles between them."

"So a bit like Zenigata and I with our tempers, just more touchy and regret afterwards?", asked Jigen.

Lupin looked at Jigen and nodded, "Yeah, the day after the wedding I had to contact Zenigata so Makoto could apologise to him. I told her that she didn't had to do it but she felt guilty. She did feel much better afterwards though."

...

As Lupin was explaining to Jigen about what happened with the phone call, there was a flashback where in a run down apartment with loose floorboards and ripped faded brown wallpaper Zenigata was by his bed stood up having a smoke and looked really irritated. It was an early morning and the inspector was waking up, there was one thought that was stuck in his head. Well the thought was always stuck in his head however it was personal.

"Grr... Can't believe Lupin got married and got away."

He kicked with his shoe some drawers in frustration and then suddenly his phone started to ring, he picked it up and put the handset onto his ear.

Zenigata while yawning asked, "Inspector Zenigata of Interpol, may I help you?"

At the other end of the phone was some recognisable laughter that caused Zenigata to grit his teeth and doing his usual shouting.

"LUPIN!"

The other end of the phone was Lupin and Makoto sat down comfortable on a red couch similar to the one where they are currently at, it looked like the same apartment with the white walls and the red couches.

Lupin smiled, "Pops, Makoto wants to talk to you."

"Are you sure that it's her and not you pulling a fast one?", asked Zenigata knowing that his rival does voice impressions.

"I pinkie swear."

Lupin then actually pinkie swore with his fingers and gave the handset to Makoto who put it onto her ear with a blank expression as she was worried about what happened to the inspector during the wedding.

Zenigata asked, "Ugh... What is it Sailor Jupiter?"

"Zenigata, I'm really sorry that I hurt you yesterday... It's just with my temper and I care for both Lupin and Jigen that it got out of hand. I didn't want the wedding to be a disaster with him locked up...", stuttered Makoto as she was struggling to explain to the grouchy inspector.

This was causing the inspector to boil with rage and shouted, "You shouldn't have electrocuted me!"

"Well you shouldn't have barged in like that and want the wedding cancelled!", shouted back Makoto.

"I didn't want you to hurt Jigen! You changed Lupin! He's not himself and scared as shit now! No one would have done what you did! You're a freak of nature Sailor Jupiter!"

Makoto let go of the phone and started to cry right next to Lupin, while she was normally brave there was a difference between the past and the present. Where she was with the Sailor Senshi, they were used to unusual monsters that they fought and both sides had superpowers despite that Lupin never watched a single episode.

With Lupin though, she was the one that was out of place just because she had superpowers while the rest of the Lupin gang and those around them did not apart from a few selected people that they encountered. There was a thought in Makoto's head that she went too far as she was not adapting to her changed lifestyle even though looking at Lupin, she feels that she made the right choice.

"Zenigata's right... I'm a monster...", sighed Makoto.

Her lover noticed that she was unhappy about herself. There was one thing that Lupin did not like and that was seeing the brave brunette being shouted at by Zenigata, he looked at her eyes and notice a little tear. He put his arm around her and gently stroked her arm as he wanted her to be better. After getting a tissue and wiped the liquid from her eyes from his other hand, Makoto closed them with a sulk. Very quickly, Lupin brought them closer together by not just acting like a caring person but also for her to be back to herself.

"No you're not Makocakes, you just got a bit frustrated. I'll handle it." Lupin grabbed the handset and shouted, "Look Pops, you made her think that she's a monster!"

"She changed her outfit and attacked me! What else was I suppose to do?", shouted back Zenigata.

"She was going to make it up to you with a tasty treat... but now I won't let you."

"Lupin! Fine... We'll talk."

Lupin gave the handset back to Makoto as they both nodded and she was opening her eyes feeling better by the comfort that she received.

Makoto while sniffing her nose explained, "I felt really guilty when I did it but did it out of love. I nearly killed Lupin by accident the first time we met, I was worried that the same happened to you but lucky you came around quickly."

"You nearly killed Lupin?!", gasped Zenigata.

Makoto sulked, "I know and I'm sorry, he was so scared and you know that it's not like him. I just don't know my own strength."

"That's true Makoto, you're the only one besides me who is strong and brave", firmly spoke Zenigata as he could imagine her at the other side.

"Remember the forest and sniff... Lupin was dying?"

"I do, I even called for you."

"I would have responded but there was no way to talk to you... At least we saved him, you did most of it while I was fighting in Lupin's mind to keep him alive."

The tired inspector sat down on the bed and leaned back as the talk between Zenigata and the brunette were unexpectedly having a civilised conversation. He was getting more relaxed talking to Makoto while she complimented him, he felt that there was one thing that he could do.

Zenigata explained, "Just because I chase Lupin and want him arrested doesn't means that I don't care for him. If anyone hurts him, I'll either arrested them or just do what you do. Just without the lightning."

"We are just like each other", spoke Makoto as she was looking at Lupin who put his thumbs up as he could hear the conversation just fine.

Zenigata closed his eyes and nodded, knowing that there was a connection between the Interpol inspector and the superheroine even though both wish that they could be better in terms of not clashes over their similarities even regarding Lupin. They both get aggressive and cry over the things that they care about the most.

Makoto soft smiled, "Thanks for cheering me up Zenigata."

"Anytime Sailor Jupiter", replied Zenigata with confidence.

"Oh and check your coffee."

Zenigata drank from the coffee cup that was by his bedside table slurping the taste of the drink and spat it right out. He had his tongue out while squinting his left eye by the disgust of the flavour and the strength of the coffee.

He threw the coffee cup to the floor with a smash and shouted, "Not again! Damn you Lupin!"


	37. The Mystery of Mako (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are still talking about Makoto but she ends up making a meal for us and more of her past comes out. Meanwhile Fujiko is with the other Sailor Senshi and talking like Jigen and I. Plus an old enemy awaits us. Find out in "The Mystery of Mako (Part 2). Catch ya later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some more fluff, as fluffy as a pillow. Then it turns... Also I still don't know how to write Fujiko...

Lupin, Jigen and Makoto were still trying to work out something. Jigen still thought that Sailor Jupiter was a Mary Sue even though most of the questions that they answered was no, there had to be a question to prove him right.

Jigen bluntly asked, "How was sex?"

It was a question that years ago Lupin would have answered every night or even after every woman he was with however ever since Fujiko, he would have been lucky to answer once a year if that. It took a bit to come up with something, one out of inexperience and two he really did not want to hurt Makoto's feelings, he debated whether to lie or to tell the whole truth. By the end he decided the truth as he knows the brunette wants the latter.

"First two times it was lousy, with the first Makoto made me sore and the second she was too cagey because she didn't want to hurt me. It was adapting to her, it's like something that's a bit rusty and needs oiling. I even wished for Fujiko again...", sighed Lupin as he really did not want to say it.

Jigen groaned, "So I guess that you're going back to Fujiko, find someone else or just grow up? Just hope you didn't pick up any diseases from her."

"Nope because I checked. The third time however oooh... much much better. It was making me forget her and last time I had something as good as that was when we finished err..." Lupin smiled then he stuttered as he was trying to remember something and asked with his eyes up, "When was the last time I was in bed with Fujiko?"

Jigen as he was stroking his beard wondered, "I'm guessing the time when that kid called me Papa Jigen or was it Paparino?"

There was a brief moment of silence as neither Lupin or Jigen could remember the last time the former thief was in bed with Fujiko, they knew that it was a long time ago.

"Our fourth time was magical. Lupin gave me the pleasure of a lifetime. I've never felt so happy!", exclaimed Makoto while putting both her hands together next to her head sideways in a love state.

As soon as she finished, she kissed making Lupin perform a goofy grin with his eyes slanted. In other words yet another of his perverted grins as he was so touched with the brunette that he really loves her to bits.

Jigen asked, "Anything else Makoto?"

"Oh... When I get poorly, my hair gets frizzy and when I get down, I really get down like poor Lupin sweetheart has been...", sulked Makoto.

Jigen nodded as he was satisfied that she was not a Mary Sue as she has enough flaws. He imagined that she would be quite difficult to manage during their capers. On one hand she is very strong and probably punch, kick or shock the guards, goons or whoever targets the gang easily but on the other hand... reminds him too much of an Inspector Zenigata and Fujiko fusion with the behaviour flaws of the former with the looks and the gender of the latter. Plus her strength would end up causing problems just in case she snaps a rope or breaks the treasure.

Jigen looked at Lupin and laughed, "Now I know why Pops wants you Lupin."

"Oh... do you still have that biker's jacket and that cycle?", smirked Lupin.

Even though Lupin was being friendly going back to his days with the pink jacket and during the time when Jigen was more open about his sexuality, the sharpshooter growled as he thought that Lupin was hitting on him even though at the moment he was not interested. It was making him mad thinking that it was just another notch on Lupin's fuck buddies that consisted of Fujiko, Zenigata and Makoto, maybe Rebecca however she did not say anything.

Jigen grabbed Lupin and shouted, "Maybe you're the Mary Sue after all Lupin! That theme song that you heard from Emi on the radio was all about your ego. Nearly every word that comes from Zenigata's mouth is Lupin and that's why he chases you. Every woman you had gave you pleasure!"

Makoto was getting a bit upset that Jigen shouted to her lover and was tempted to shout back or worse but she noticed something missing from his mouth so she grabbed the packet of Marlboro Reds and took one out of the packaging. She looked at the cigarette ready to smoke for herself but then stopped.

"I'm not a Mary Sue! No one in this room is a Mary Sue! I used to be a magnificent bastard but I'm not even that anymore...", yelled Lupin while wiping his jacket downwards and then grabbed his shirt near Jigen's hands so he could let go.

Sadly for Lupin, Jigen still had a hold on so the brunette quickly got up from the couch and straight towards the sharpshooter. She shoved the cigarette into his mouth causing a surprised look on his face and then she lit the end with her green lighter. Needing to smoke as the nicotine was going into his system, Jigen let go of Lupin as he was getting relaxed as he exhaled the smoke from his mouth. As a reaction, Lupin sulked and crossed his arms as he wanted to be friendly but Jigen took it the other way.

...

While Lupin and Jigen were having a lay down on the couch, Makoto wearing a green apron was making them a meal for all three of them that it was cooking in the oven. On top of the oven was a grill with a sirloin steak sizzling as it was cooking as well as some bread. The timer went off and she lifted the oven door, she took out a brown pot as well as a pie and put them on the shelf letting them cool down.

The steak was cooked and put it on a plate, same thing for the bread that turned out to be some toastie and the brown pot cooled down enough. Makoto took out a spoon, got herself a bowl and poured the stew where there were some chunks of meat, onions, carrots and leeks, she gave it a little sample and nodded knowing that it was cooked right. She also got out of the fridge, some chocolate mousse for dessert. The mousse was homemade by herself the day before and she was scooping them into three bowls determined to impressive the thief and the marksman.

Lupin and Jigen sniffed the aroma coming from the food as it was going towards their direction strong and succulent as they lied on the couches.

Jigen with his eyes closed smiled, "It's like being back home."

"Croque monsieur, pot-au-feu, entrecôte steak. It's like back when I was just a kid where we all got together for a meal and my grandfather was still alive", replied Lupin as he did the same as Jigen.

They both thought that it was a dream that someone was cooking for them and it was at a different time before the capers, in their minds it was similar to the famous saying, "Just like Grandma used to make."

"Lupin sweetheart, Jigen buddy, dinner's ready!", shouted Makoto as the meals were finished cooking.

Both Lupin and Jigen got up from their couches and went towards the dining area consisted of a table with three chairs and a wooden table. Makoto prepared everything, the plate with the croque monsieur for Lupin, three plates each with the steak cut into a third, three bowls full of stew each with a spoon sticking out, a glass of red wine for Lupin, the cherry pie on Makoto's side of the table and a glass of scotch for Jigen as well as the knives and forks. They both smiled seeing all that food well prepared, it was literally like an expensive restaurant mixed with the accessibility of a buffet. They sat down, Lupin and Makoto faced each other while Jigen was sat on the chair in between the two facing a blank wall.

Makoto as she picked up her spoon smiled, "I have to be careful on the pot-au-feu, I'm not sure if my tummy wummy can take it."

"I know how gassy wassy it gets", chuckled Lupin.

Jigen as he put his hand on his cheek with his head lowered but still facing the couple sighed, "Eh... I don't hear this embarrassing talk when I'm with Goemon..."

"Give Makoto a chance Jigen. I think that you two might get on quite well", scoffed Lupin while he was finishing his croque monsieur.

Jigen just shook his head as a response with a blank expression as he was not really bothered while the former thief licked his lips. Lupin thought he literally ate Fujiko's fine cooking however a quick look showed that it was Makoto as she smiled back as she was having another spoonful of the stew.

Lupin with his eyes slanted and with a smile explained, "I know you don't like her but she really likes you apart from that name that you give her. Not OMG it's Jigen I wanna date you type of way like the rest of the girls but rather sees you as a big brother."

"What? A big brother?", asked Jigen as he looked at her in surprise with a snarl.

"Yeah, someone that I can hang around to smoke and drink a few beers with", casually grinned Makoto.

Even though Jigen kept his blank expression on his face, he was thinking maybe Makoto wasn't a menace after all. It was like she would have fitted well, perhaps too well if she was not a superheroine. In his eyes, anyone who smokes and drinks while relaxing is pretty much himself and is fine by that. It was a conflict of emotions, if he got too close then she might have died or betrayed the gang also making Lupin one very depressed person.

Then again if he was not close enough then he could have missed out on a good thing especially he could have done with some muscle during their heists and Makoto would be upset why she and Jigen are not bonding together. He didn't know whether to make a sarcastic comment or to say what he really thought.

Looking at Makoto, Jigen thought, "Hmm... maybe having a younger sister might not be quite a bad thing..."

"Sorry if we made you uncomfortable and it's okay, I know you don't trust women or even me...", sulked Makoto.

While Lupin drinks a glass of red wine, Makoto opened the fridge and inside were two cans of beer. She got both of them out and passed one to Jigen because even though she feels a touch upset that Jigen does not trust her despite that her name can have that meaning, she knows that she wants both her and him to be happy.

Jigen looked the other way, "Hope it's not Budweiser..."

To the surprise from Jigen, it was not Bud but rather a microbrew beer. The kind where they have fancy names and packaging unlike the well known brands. He opened the can as he pulled the ring pull and gave it a sip, the flavours of the brewed hops and barley as well as the alcohol went towards his mouth and was pleasantly surprised that Makoto gave him a drink that he enjoyed.

Jigen smiled, "Hmm... that's actually a good beer."

"Lupin sweetheart, I would like to hear your impressions", requested Makoto.

Lupin's eyes lit up, "Impressions you say?"

"We'll be here all day, Lupin just loves doing them", muttered Jigen.

Very quickly Lupin cleared his throat and paused as he was channelling some energy, Jigen and Makoto were looking at each other wondering what Lupin was going to do, there was a slight twitch between the two.

Lupin in the voice of Inspector Zenigata while shaking his fist shouted, "Damn you Lupin! You bastard!"

"I knew that he was gonna do Pops first!", smirked Jigen.

Both Jigen and Makoto were chuckling as there was one thing that they all enjoyed was Lupin acting like the inspector, sure coming from Jigen it was as predictable as him smoking a cigarette or Fujiko screwing with someone but he knows that Lupin just wants to have fun.

Lupin crossed his arms and in a high pitched voice whined, "It's not fair, everyone's picking on me!"

"You?", asked Jigen as he was trying to guess whether Lupin was joking or doing another impression.

Makoto also asked, "Usagi?"

Lupin nodded his head after Makoto guessed correctly and smiled back as a response, very quickly he was losing his animated expression.

Lupin dully spoke, "I have this memorised."

"You?", asked Jigen in the same tone.

Makoto smiled, "Ami?"

"Mizuno or Enan?", asked Lupin as he wanted clarification.

"Mizuno."

"You got it Makoto dear." Lupin smiled then decided to sing, "I feel like chicken tonight, like chicken tonight, like chicken tonight."

"You?"

"Minako?"

The only sign that Makoto guessed correctly was that Lupin winked at her while pointing his finger like a wave as he did a Sailor Venus impression. Afterwards the former thief got up and decided to sit down on the floor with his eyes closed as he was parodying meditation.

Lupin sternly spoke, "The path of enlightenment can go in different directions."

"Err... Goemon?", asked Jigen in an unsure way.

Makoto also asked, "Rei when she's in the shrine?"

As they were waiting for the answer, Lupin did not reply as he forgot whether it was Goemon or Rei that he was doing an impression as he got up from the floor and sat back down on the chair.

Lupin muttered, "I'm not sure, think that I got it from a fortune cookie somewhere."

About ten minutes later, all three finished their meals. Both Jigen and Lupin smiled as they found their food to be delicious while Makoto did a loud gaseous belch as her mouth widen and her hands are by her bubbly stomach. She quickly felt embarrassed as she blushed but Lupin smiled directly to her signalling that it was okay and it was a part of her, her quirk if you will. Makoto smiled back that Lupin was looking out for her and he did not care whether she was masculine, feminine or both.

Jigen muttered, "You drive such a girly car Lupin."

"Well the Fiat 500 is cute and flirty...", replied Lupin that sounded more like him doing a silly impression of Makoto than himself.

"I've only seen women and you drive that shitty thing. The Pontiac Firebird, now that's a car!"

"Hey! I'll still be driving my Alfa Romeo 8C 2300 Touring and my Mercedes SSK if parts for them aren't... so hard to get... Sometimes I do capers just to get spare parts", whined Lupin as he thought about his long departed cars.

...

In the apartment next door, Fujiko was with the rest of the Sailor Senshi as they were having a girly night. Minako and Rei were smiling at each other with the blonde doing a very energetic grin while Rei was more of a devious smirk, Ami was reading a book, Usagi and Fujiko were doing each others fingernails. Fujiko was painting them neatly on Usagi's nails with a crescent moon pattern while Usagi was sloppily painting Fujiko's with red paint, luckily there were tissues so the paint did not stain the room.

Usagi as she directly faced Fujiko asked, "Why did you break up with Loopy?"

"I'm not crazy Usagi!", screamed the brunette.

The dumpling blonde gasped as she did not understand why Fujiko said that.

Rei grunted, "She means Lupin, she also doesn't know the meaning of loopy. Usagi is so stupid!"

"Yeah Lupin was loopy. As for why I broke up with him... I didn't really love him, had some feelings but nothing much", explained Fujiko. Anger was building up and she yelled, "Well... we weren't together in the first place!"

Usagi let go of Fujiko's hand as the fingernails were finished and she put the brush back into the glass holder where the paint was inside.

Usagi smiled, "Aww... you two make a good couple. Loopy's gonna be so upset."

The scheming brunette however ignored Usagi's plea as she did not care about Lupin's emotions, only her own. She did however care to see Ami as she finished her book to put her head down with tears in her eyes. Fujiko felt that she had to do something to cheer Ami up.

Fujiko calmly spoke, "Ami, I know you're upset over Makoto being with Lupin but she's not the right person for you. Besides why do you love her?"

"I didn't expect Ami to be a lesbian...", muttered Rei.

Usagi whined, "Neither did Mina-chan and Rei-chan..."

Fujiko asked, "I thought Rei had Yuuichiro?"

"Maybe that's why she likes Goemon, he reminds her of Yuuichirou", quietly spoke Ami.

The black haired woman bluntly spoke, "I have no concept of dating people based on gender but rather the qualities of a person."

The scheming brunette nodded thinking that Rei was bisexual that herself was rumoured to be and understood her point of view even if it did sound like something that Goemon would have said if he was not of that sexuality.

Fujiko explained, "Besides Jigen and Inspector Zenigata are both gay but in heavy denial with Zenigata only having interest in Lupin, Goemon is too shy to date and Lupin is well... Lupin."

"I want to mention why but I don't trust Miss Fujiko Mine to say anything...", coldly spoke Ami.

Fujiko looked closer towards Ami and bluntly replied, "Look I really only screw over men and any women who behave worse than me, okay honey? Anyway for you to not trust me is like you to not trust Rei or even my former self."

"Fujiko does make a point Ami. She's like myself in terms of having high quality stuff and want as much as we can. Makoto also has some good fashion sense when she tries but she wears anything", growled Rei.

Ami felt pressured to say something however she was still not sure whether she wanted to talk to someone who was manipulative. Fujiko touched her shoulder, to her it gave the same feeling as her best friend used to give her before she dated Lupin, it felt warm and reassuring like Ami could feel the confidence of the brunette seeping into her. The blue haired girl looked at Fujiko and smiled as she started to feel safe being around her.

Ami explained, "As you know, myself with men give me a rash. My assumption is that I have an allergy towards testosterone. I've tried dating men and even Minako but we got nowhere, we were incompatible in terms of behaviour, lack of understanding and think that I'm snobby."

"You're not snobby Ami-chan, you're just shy... Unlike Rei-chan and Fujiko-chan!", whined Usagi as she crossed her arms with her cheeks puffed out.

Fujiko chuckled as she found Usagi being cute, "I'm not snobby Usagi, I just like the best things in life. Heehee."

"It was why I stuck to books since I knew that my chances for romance is like the odds of a lottery ticket, until I saw her. My heart flutters when I see her dazzling green eyes, her rosy earrings, her cute smile, her auburn hair", Ami described in great detail and then sighed with her head down, "She is everything that I'm not, she has amazing strength and she is pretty confident. Rather like yourself Fujiko."

"I've got an idea Ami", suggested Fujiko with a devious smirk and then she whispered to Ami's ear, "Do you have the same feelings for me as her? After all I am technically her."

Ami nodded as Fujiko take off her contacts and then it really lit up Ami's eyes, she could see in her mind the soul of Makoto in those large green pupils. The blue haired girl blushed as the charm from Fujiko went straight into her system and all of a sudden, she kissed the brunette slowly yet passionately on the lips. It was like both Ami and Fujiko wanted sweet revenge for Lupin and Makoto.

The kiss that Ami had done annoyed Usagi as she pulled a face, squinted her eye and put her fingers up as a rude gesture. Unlike the others who accepted sexuality in various forms, Usagi was more traditional and only believes in romance between a man and a woman as it was the only love that she can understand. It was why she was happy for Lupin and Makoto to be in love as well as herself and Mamoru but not Rei and Minako, now Ami and Fujiko where she was confused at best and annoyed at worst.

...

Usagi opened the door and inside was the next door apartment with Jigen, Lupin and Makoto all laid on the couch. The sharpshooter and the brunette were fast asleep however Lupin was wide awake being very twitchy as he could not sleep, his mind was too active to get some rest from the dinner.

Usagi at the top of her loud voice shouted, "LOOPY! Fujiko-chan's dating Ami-chan!"

This woke up both Jigen and Makoto as they grumbled and making moaning noises from their rest due to Usagi's very loud voice.

While half asleep Makoto grumbled, "Ugh... Usa-chan... Does it really matter? I need my cutey sleep..."

" _Accidenti!_ Damn it! Now I'm starting to think like Lupin and Makoto!", growled Jigen.

As the sharpshooter and the superheroine brunette went back to sleep after being disturbed, the red jacketed man went towards the room next door and saw Ami with her eyes closed still kissing Fujiko while she was holding her shoulder.

All Lupin could do was laugh. He knew straight away that it was a game that she was planning just on the grounds that she was with an underage girl. Fujiko would have been more serious if she was with a relationship with Ami and he also grinned in a perverted way as he still has some feelings left for the schemer looking at her breasts.

Yet at the same time he was jealous. Why was Fujiko with her? While she watched all the episodes, read all of the manga, watched the musicals and the spinoffs to know what Ami was like, there were no signs that she liked blue haired intelligent girls. Lupin wanted Fujiko with many of his capers involved her either from the beginning, stealing the treasure at the end or set up the entire thing underneath his nose. It was his woman and Ami was stealing her.

Lupin shouted, "Fujiko!"

"Oh hey Lupin, I've been spending some time with the girls", smiled Fujiko while winking towards the lanky former thief.

Lupin squinted his eyes, "A little too close if you know what I mean."

"Ami just felt a bit lonely and she needed a bit of comfort."

As he waved his arms Lupin yelled, "Next time Fujiko, I'll buy you the boxset of Fresh Beginning Gospellion for your birthday if you're that into short blue haired girls who are shy!"

With a huff Lupin stormed out, it was out of jealousy that Ami was attracted to Fujiko. Just before Lupin was ready to sit down, he could see Usagi standing by the door being upset. She really liked Lupin and she missed Makoto, her strong lovable cook.

Usagi nagged, "Loopy! Mr. Pointy Beard! Mako-chan! Why can't you come in here? Pleeeease?"

"NO!", shouted Jigen as Usagi was disturbing his rest.

Makoto snuggled up on the couch tiredly explained, "Usagi... Have you forgotten that the rest of the girls hate me? I'm just fine with Lupin and Jigen."

Very quickly Lupin grabbed the small white cake that in Japanese said "For Usagi" with a little doodle of a bunny done with pink icing from the dining table to the apartment next door, gave the cake to Usagi who had her eyes wide with a massive smile on her face, patted on her head and left to go back towards the couch sitting down next to Makoto, all of that while maintaining a pout.

Jigen got up as he slammed the door and grumbled, "Those Sailor Senshi get on my nerves and so does Fujiko!"

The sharpshooter signalled Makoto to carry two heavy boxes to block the door, she carried one while he carried the other and put them on top of each other so none of them could get in. He clapped his hands knowing that the Sailor Senshi would not break in or hoping not anyway. They would have done had Makoto been at the other side however lucky for them, she was right next to him. She did feel slightly down that she had to block her former friends away however she was not in the mood to talk to them as Lupin and Jigen cheered her up.

" _Argomenti_ or talent? hmm...", thought Lupin to himself as he was trying to work out whether Fujiko or Makoto gave him the most pleasure.

There was something curious that Lupin wanted to ask Makoto as he was still thinking which of the two selves of the brunette that he preferred. It was nagging in his thought since Makoto made a few passing references and wanted to know.

Lupin asked, "Who was your sempai?"

"You!", pointed and exclaimed Makoto as she was extremely happy and content.

It gave Lupin a surprised shock, he would have remembered Makoto in the past and while he does not remember every single person to detail, he does know whether he ever saw a brunette with a ponytail that had a crush on him and sadly he had problems remembering that.

" _Cosa?_ I don't remember you... Cornelia was my first serious love when I had my pompadour look and the first woman that I had sex with I can't remember but it wasn't you..."

He was trying so hard to think what she meant by sempai that he had various ideas in his head. Lupin knew that she was into marital arts however he never went to any dojo for training and she would have beaten him anyway so she would have been his senpai. After tapping his nose then scratching his cheek, he knew that they did not attend any sports clubs or even the same school. Lupin even tried from a Fujiko perspective and it was still the same. Even when he was driving in his cars, all he encountered as other drivers were men.

Then again it did stump Lupin, if he was her sempai then he thought that she would have remembered him back at Cagliostro. Knowing what Makoto was like, sempai was someone that she looks up to or even have feelings for beyond a friend.

"Ohh... Could Makoto be Yukiko Kudo after all and not Fujiko Mine?", Lupin asked himself and then growled out of frustration, "Gah... Even planning my capers is much easier than this!"

Lupin was crying as he was struggling to use his logic to come up with an answer and using the armrest to hide his emotions and tears. Ever since what happened, he was no longer himself and he knew that but even before the entire idea of Sailor Jupiter and Makoto Kino completely bamboozled him. He stole artefacts that could be explained even if it came from Goemon's knowledge of the supernatural but brunette superheroines he couldn't and it wasn't like it was in a comic book that told its origins like the Batman and Superman comics that he read.

Makoto moped, "Oh... Poor Lupin... Sweetheart, the truth isn't the easiest to hear but it's the honest way."

"Wait... you knew Lupin before us?", asked Jigen in a surprised tone.

"Yeah but I didn't know his name until Cagliostro."

"That's very unusual considering that he normally introduces himself to everyone. It must have been very early in his career when he was raping women and Lupin rarely talks about his past unless it is linked to something."

There was a glint in Lupin's eye as he managed to remember something from his past and a rarity it was a good thing. While it was not Makoto, he did remember a woman of a similar description.

Lupin made a crooked smile then explained, "Well the first woman that I ever met was Marcy Maurane, she was a brunette with a wavy ponytail. She was pretty lonely and I mean pretty lonely, just because she was different than the others. We actually got together fairly well but I never saw her again, just as I was going to confess my feelings for her..."

Lupin could not continue as it was really depressive on what happened, his childhood, teenage years and his early adulthood were a tough time for him. Growing up he had no friends and the only people who he could talk to outside of the family was Piccolo who was a older friend of the family. Then when he became a thief, the only people that he felt comfortable talking to were Detective Akechi and Detective Hanshichi as they were more understanding than Heiji Zenigata VII. They knew that he was a good person who was really misunderstood and the only two people who knew about his past, both passed away and while he could not make it to the former's funeral like Heiji and Koichi, the latter he certainly made sure.

If it was not for Jigen, he would have been completely friendless for the rest of his life as it would have not lead to Goemon, Clarisse, Rebecca, Ami or even Koichi Zenigata. He still remembers his former friend Brad who was a thief like him sharing the techniques with each other but he got engaged to Fujiko. Actually friend was more like the only person who could listen to Lupin and even then he was taking advantage of him.

Lupin sobbed, "It was the only woman back then that I never hurt, after that... You know what happened..."

"Your crazy libido going overdrive and you became a sociopath?", asked Jigen in his typical tone.

Lupin depressingly nodded with his eyes closed as the past was very uncomfortable to talk about for him, he was really selective on what he mentions. Until a few years ago, he didn't even mention Albert and he was a relation, something that surprised everyone else.

Makoto softly smiled, "Well... You have confessed your feelings because that's me!"

It was such a shock as Lupin's eyes lit up and large smile appeared on his face. Marcy Maurane, his first ever crush was still alive and was right in front of him. The woman who became Fujiko Mine with Makoto being in between, the woman that he cried over because she went to Japan just before he confessed his love to her and followed yet was unable to find, the woman that he thought died on that 123 plane crash that caused him to breakdown was right there.

It was also a shock to Lupin's system that he was trying to wrap around his head and was excited yet not a single word was spoken. Straight away he went towards Makoto and gave her one massive kiss on the lips, extremely juicy and she loved it. Loved was an understatement, more like the most unexpected surprise that she ever received in her life. Makoto was blushing yet her mouth was gently open, her green eyes gazed at Lupin. They were both happy.

Jigen asked, "How many aliases did you have Makoto?"

"Oh... A ton. Marcy Maurane, Morea, Margot Mine, Patricia, Fujiko Mine. Everywhere that I travelled, they kept calling me a different name." Makoto quickly explained then pouted with her arms crossed and sighed, "Well one that wasn't the ratty bitch."

It seems that Makoto's glimmering bliss was short lived but Lupin was still happy as he grabbed her hands with his eye lids downwards yet still visible with a crooked smile causing her to calm down.

Lupin babbled, "I once bet on a horse called Margot Mine and she started well then when it got towards the fourth fence, she started falling in love with the other horses. Gahh... lost me a few euros but I could see how desperate she was for love."

"Fujiko? That explains why I'm not into you", muttered Jigen as he re-adjusted his cigarette from his mouth.

Lupin asked as he remembered about Darren Shields and the Serena name, "What about Lita Jenkins?"

Very quickly she shook her head knowing that the name did not stand out.

"I'm not familiar with that name, Lupin sweetheart", honestly spoke Makoto as she tilted her head at an angle as she looked at Lupin.

Now both Lupin and Jigen wondered whether Makoto was her proper name considering the aliases that she had including a couple that they were already familiar with as they looked at each other blankly.

Jigen asked as he was curious, "So what is your real name anyway?"

"I honestly can't remember, I'm really sorry...", sulked Makoto as she would have mentioned if she knew.

Both Lupin and Makoto hugged each other as they held each others arms in complete fright with the former thief showing his teeth unlike the brunette. They also know that they don't really know their own names, just the names that everyone has been calling them over the years.

Jigen raised his lip and assumed, "Lupin, I think your mind has degraded too much."

" _Cosa?_ Err... _Cosa?_ Err... what?", stuttered Lupin as he was struggling between Italian and English as he let go of Makoto looking towards Jigen.

"From what you read, Makoto was born on the December 5th 1977."

"That's the same day when we dressed up as Zenigata in London to steal the M123 file, I loved fooling Pops around that day!", smirked Lupin.

Jigen yelled while waving his arms, "This means... what the fuck are you thinking about?! Sailor Jupiter would have been 3 years old in Cagliostro! Even Clarisse was older than that!"

"She wasn't 3 when I met her! Know any 3 year olds who are as tall as Fujiko and have large breasts?"

"I know three is your number. Your mind invented Sailor Jupiter as a desire. You wanted Fujiko so badly that you made up Makoto to get what you want. Let's face it; brunette, big boobs, loves Italy like you, has a balance between masculine and feminine, hints of myself and Zenigata, likes you being yourself. She was made to be your dream woman."

"By your logic, we are pushing close to our eighties and in the case of Pops, close to his nineties but we still look in our prime."

Lupin was in denial that Jigen might be right despite what happened in the past. Sure the bag of badges were still affecting Lupin and he did read all the evidence that he might not be made up from the Book of Montcalmet to the Sailor Moon author autobiography. Then Lupin started to cry knowing that Makoto was not real even though in his mind she is as real as Jigen or his jacket. He could feel his mind declining, the boundaries between reality and fictional breaking up so much, he's not even sure if it is a dream or reality that he is in.

Shortly after there was a mysterious man that was by the hallway. He had a checked flat cap similar to what Jason Stanham wears, scruffy short black hair, a distinctive long chin and had a cigarette in his mouth. He was also wearing a brown jacket, light brown chinos and was holding a Beretta M9 pistol.

The mysterious man in a sinister voice sung, "P38, Walther. Machine cries, the Walther. P38, Walther. Misery dies, Walther. Lupin the 3rd go man, you better die. You gotta go man..."

"You gotta smile, feel it. Get a grip, keep cool man", sung Lupin back in an easy going way with his eyes closed and a smile.

"Gotta smile and feel it, you gotta get a grip."

Three bullets were fired, all aiming directly for their hearts. Lupin, Jigen and Makoto all leaned back on the couch, all dead with eyes being wide open even Jigen's that are only open either being shocked, worried or surprised over something.

"I did the one thing that Zenigata never had the guts to do."

Just as the shifty man was about to leave, the real Zenigata busted into the scene as he was angry of what he saw and the gunshots that he could hear.

Zenigata yelled, "MELON COP!"

"I finally got rid of Lupin the 3rd, his pal Jigen and Fujiko", smirked Melon Cop.

"You idiot! One, I was going to arrest him! Two, you killed him! Three, that is not Fujiko. Well she is and she's not at the same time."

"What do you mean Zenigata?"

"She's Makoto Kino aka Sailor Jupiter aka Fujiko Mine's younger self. I don't understand it either... If she does get up, you're gonna be a load of trouble."

"She's just a ratty bitch", shrugged the killer.

"She's the only person that can knock me out and you know how tough I am!" Zenigata shouted and then sighed, "Everyone seems to call Sailor Jupiter a ratty bitch for some reason, only Lupin and I don't. Maybe because we know she's got a heart..."

"My job is done, see ya old partner!"

Knowing that he was cocky rather like Lupin on a good day, Melon Cop waved to Zenigata and was prepared to run out of the door away from the scene of the crime confident that he will get away with it. As he shifted his lanky body towards the exit, the inspector got his handcuffs out of his pocket that were attached to a rope.

The inspector shouted, "Melon Cop! You're under arrest!"

Zenigata threw his handcuffs directly at Melon Cop and successfully got into his hands before he left the building. The inspector also threw another lot of handcuffs directly towards his ex-partner and managed to handcuff his legs going down to the floor as a result. After going towards Melon Cop's mouth and putting a piece of tape over it, Zenigata looked directly at the three deceased people looking all innocent as they got murdered or in his mind badly wounded. It was upsetting to see that his friendly rival, a trusted marksman and a strong independent woman like this as he kept wiping his eyes as his jaw dropped.

"Lupin! Sailor Jupiter! Wake up! Please wake up... Please..."

Zenigata then went towards his rival and started to cry over Lupin as he had been murdered by Melon Cop, he put his head down onto Lupin's jacket and sobbed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a bit of a strange thing that both Fujiko's and Makoto's Spanish name is Patricia. Hmm... I'm starting to think that Makoto really does fit in with the Lupin universe, perhaps more so than where she came from...
> 
> According to Sailor Moon canon, Makoto was born on the same day as the airing of Episode 10 of Part 2 hence the reaction from Jigen.
> 
> The song that Melon Cop sung is an altered version of AFRO LUPIN 68 (aka the one that starts off with P38 Walther for Part 1). As for Melon Cop, I've not read or have easy access to the manga and only saw a couple of fan art so it's an original take. Sorry if it's OOC.


	38. Super Lupin and Sailor Jupiter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm a superhero, the hero of today! So is Makoto as she transformed into Sailor Jupiter. Fantomas Mark III has kidnapped Usagi and wanted her to go back to the Moon! It's not easy with Mister X, Queen Beryl, Prince Endymion and others want us. Plus Pops gets involved. Find out in "Super Lupin and Sailor Jupiter". Catch ya later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Watching Episode 90 of Part 2 gave me an idea...

Super Lupin who was basically Lupin dressed up as Superman only with having a L instead of having a S emblem and Sailor Jupiter entered the large base, running firmly and very quickly they looked up to find someone tied up towards a rope that was connected towards a large missile being attached towards a steel structured launch pad. 

The place was divided into three parts, the ground floor, the lower platform and the upper platform. The ground floor where there were white walls and a purple curtain, the large lower platform where there was a strange machine with a satellite dish on top that was above the curtain. Finally there was the upper platform that was all metallic and very small, small enough to only have three people stand on it that was connected to some metal steps towards the lower platform.

The dumpling blonde screamed at the top of her voice, "Loopy! Sailor Jupiter! Helppppppppp!"

"Oh no! Usagi!", shouted both Super Lupin and Sailor Jupiter as they were worried about Usagi.

The stranger laughed, "Hahahaha. If it isn't Superman and Wonder Woman. How nice it is to drop by."

The villain that stood at the upper platform turned his body 180 degrees as all they could see was a bald headed person wearing an olive green military uniform, he had three golden buttons on each side, a golden collar, grey long sleeved gloves and boots. His face looked so false and pale with his large ears as well as not having a single winkle on him, his eyes had no pupils at all with one large and one squinted. It did not look completely human yet strangely was more human looking than Usagi.

Lupin shouted, "Fantomas Mark III!"

"Well I've kidnapped Usagi and stole all of her items so she'll never transform into Sailor Moon", smiled Fantomas Mark III as he quickly glanced at Usagi then back to Super Lupin.

"You clever bastard!", yelled Lupin then under his breath whispered, "Why couldn't I think of that?"

Sailor Jupiter leaned her neck out as she roared, "I won't let you hurt my friend!"

After pulling the curtain, some more enemies came out and stood as they stared towards the two superheroes. Most were recognisable to Super Lupin however there was one that he did not know and vice versa for Sailor Jupiter. There was a man that looked like Adolf Hitler with his brown uniform and moustache but was shorter and more overweight, a mostly naked strong bald man who had green skin and underpants, a man with grey sideburns with only one strand of hair at the top wearing a black cloak and tinted red glasses with a golden frame, a small blue-grey skin creature with grey hair wearing a purple suit and a woman who had a long black cloak with red hair and long fingernails.

There was someone else as well as he looked directly at Lupin with a smirk, he had blond hair with a large bang that lied near his nose, was wearing a green suit with a white shirt and pink tie, had circular yet rectangular glasses and stood femininely.

"Hatler, Mr X, Professor Hunter, Mamo...", counted Lupin the people that he could see and then groaned, "Albert d'Andrésy? Now you're getting really desperate."

"Queen Beryl!", shouted Makoto then looked at Lupin and wondered, "Wait... that's Mamo?"

"Yeah, I still wonder if Mamoru was him in disguise or someone else."

Albert while touching his hair flaunted, "Oh hello Lupin! Still have a thing for brunette ratty bitches?"

"You have no room to talk about your boyfriends", grumbled Lupin.

Makoto growled, "Grr... He seems to know you pretty well."

"He's my half brother Makocakes. We used to get on well and then the family tradition kicked in. I'll tell you about it later", explained Lupin as he looked away from Albert and upwards towards Fantomas Mark III.

"We have got the greatest minds in the world to stop you Lupin and we'll rule the world. No... the universe", gloated Fantomas Mark III as he held his stomach as he laughed. "Imagine the return of General Headhunter, the resurrection of Theodore Hannewald, melting all the ice in the world, deforesting the rain forests, using the Internet, newspapers and TV to brainwash people while they get addicted to the news that we made up, having beer to be the only drink available. Ha, we'll be the only people left while the world perishes within their own stupidity!"

"Remember my offer that Fujiko refused still stands Sailor Jupiter, with your body and my intellect we'll be the only people left in the universe to start anew", sinisterly spoke Mamo.

The theme "Superhero" was playing in the background as Super Lupin dived straight towards Hatler who was the weakest out of the group and swung his right hook towards the Nazi Germanyesque leader however he missed causing Hatler to move backwards in a stumble and slipped towards the floor.

Hatler yelped, " _Autsch_!"

While he was getting up, Super Lupin sneaked behind him and did something however it was not visible what Lupin actually did as the dictator was fully standing by his two feet and the superhero moved back to being in front. Sailor Jupiter then approached towards Hatler and with a snarl as she was aggressively breathing out, she punched Hatler directly at his face with full force as his head jerked back with his eyes closed for protection.

As Sailor Jupiter went back and stood next her lover, Hatler was recovering from the blow as he was shaking his head furiously.

Hatler while shaking his fist yelled, "I thought you were on OUR side!"

Gritting his teeth and having his fists out, Hatler was going towards the couple when all of a sudden, his trousers dropped down and his blonde wig slipped off that caused the dictator to blush in embarrassment. Meaning that while Lupin was behind him earlier, he got the scissors out and cut the elastic around them as well as loosing up his wig. Both Super Lupin and Sailor Jupiter laughed as he still tried to move but ended up tripping up by his own trousers causing him to be knocked out.

With him sorted out, they confidentially went towards Mister X and Queen Beryl who were their long time rivals.

Queen Beryl pouted, "Hmm... He seems very scrawny does Super Lupin, he should be easy to defeat."

"Don't underestimate Lupin, that's all I can say Queen Beryl", groaned Mister X.

They both marched closer towards the super hero couple but before Mister X got to say anything, Sailor Jupiter gave him a strong punch towards his underpants that caused him to flinch. The green skinned man was not expecting that as while he was strong himself, he has never encountered someone as equal or perhaps superior. She tried it again but this time with a kick and flinched even more has his groin was in pain.

The next step was that Sailor Jupiter punched him and punched him hard, six times on the face, twice on the shoulders and four times on his stomach in that order. There was a problem as Mister X chuckled and as Sailor Jupiter tackled him again, he blocked and grabbed her fists with a smirk. Shortly he let go and it was causing her pain as she was shaking her hands for the pain to go away, she snarled and decided to kick him again, she managed to land a blow by his left side as he turned sideways starting to lose his balance giving her the advantage to attack some more.

As Sailor Jupiter was still punching him all over his body, Super Lupin was avoiding Queen Beryl's attacks as she was waving her staff and was producing typhoons of darkness. It reminded him of the time with Madame X except that the red typhoon engulfed him while the smaller black typhoons were just avoided due to his lanky body.

Queen Beryl asked, "Lupin, why can't you date me instead of Sailor Jupiter and take over the world together?"

"Simple Beryl, you can't brainwash a mind that is already clean", smiled Super Lupin.

With one desperate attempt, the sorceress waved her staff one more time and Lupin dived to the left as his narrowly avoided another typhoon. By him was Sailor Jupiter who was resting her fists due to the punching of the metallic super-villain was hurting her knuckles and was stroking her hands as she stood firm and confident that she will defeat Mister X somehow.

Super Lupin asked, "Can you sort out Queen Beryl Makocakes?"

"Sure Lupin sweetheart", deviously smiled Makoto as she looked at the sorceress.

As Queen Beryl was ready to use her staff again, Sailor Jupiter lifted her up as she grabbed her back and threw her towards the other side of the base. Only thing that Lupin could see as Beryl landed was a blonde blur in the distance taking her out as the superheroine brunette went back towards dealing with Mister X. Very quickly, he grabbed her and threw her towards the direction of a strange machine that had a large satellite dish at the top.

With an aggressive hiss, Sailor Jupiter was getting up. She was slightly beaten up but knew that she will recover. Mister X pulled his metallic body from his waist as he grabbed onto them to reveal his identity, it turned out to be Lupin the 3rd! There was one issue though, Lupin was wearing his Super Lupin costume while he was wearing his red jacket and purple tie look.

As he had his arms stretched and his hands out, "Lupin" smiled, "Come to me, my darling Mako."

"You're a fake!", growled Sailor Jupiter as she knew Lupin so well.

"I think that Super Lupin was the fake..."

"Lupin" was trying to trick Makoto that he was the real one while Super Lupin was the fake however Sailor Jupiter knew four things that was not right about him. His body language was too romantic as in that while she knew that he loved her, ordering her to moved towards him was not him. Rather it was her choice whether she wanted to moved or not, something that the real Lupin respected. Two was the nickname, Lupin calls her Makocakes and never Mako opting for either her full first name or even Mako-chan like Usagi. Three was the smell, there was no scent of her favourite flower or his cologne on. Finally fourth was his hair, by his right eyebrow was missing a little scruffy sticky out hair that the real one had.

With a smirk Sailor Jupiter went towards the fake Lupin and tapped him by the shoulder, all he did was stand there. The real Lupin would have been curious and looked in the other direction. She lifted him from his back and lifted him as he was reaching closer to the sky than the floor.

Sailor Jupiter bellowed, "Ugh... You're nothing like Lupin sweetheart, Mister X!"

As she was holding him on top of her, in a hurry she threw him directly towards the wall near the strange machine that caused him to knock out any left over energy that he had. As she threw Mister X, Professor Hunter was in the way causing him to be on the floor as the Lupin lookalike collided with him causing the researcher to lose his balance and fell.

"I should have brought my tickling hands...", sighed Mister X as he spat out some blood before closing his eyes.

With both Mister X and Queen Beryl defeated on the floor as well as Professor Hunter being knocked out, Super Lupin casually walked towards Mamo. So far the enemies that they dealt with were physical based violence, Lupin knew that it would not work with him and wanted to play a little mind game with him.

Super Lupin smiled, "Hiya Mamo, you wonder what the greatest thought in the world is?"

"I am curious Lupin. Is it self preservation, the ability to observe the details of a person to find out their personality, the ancient Greek philosophers spreading their knowledge?", asked Mamo in a cultured yet sinister voice.

"Nah, none of those."

Super Lupin was picking the side of his nose that caused Mamo to cringe as he found it so primitive. Since he was distracted, behind him Sailor Jupiter announced her Jupiter Thunderbolt move as she managed to shock Mamo with her lightning bolts. The strange man was electrocuted to death and was burning away to black dust that blew away to nothing.

The caped superhero muttered, "Just another clone..."

There was a thought from Super Lupin that the villains that he encountered might be clones as they were dealt with far easier than they should have been, even in the case of Queen Beryl as in that if he watched Sailor Moon then he would have known that Makoto died from her attempt to defeat Beryl yet Sailor Jupiter defeated her straight away.

There were still two villains left, an out of reach Fantomas Mark III who was at the higher platform laughing away and Lupin's rival Albert hoping that he would be more of a challenge.

Albert smirked, "Give up Lupin, I know all your tricks."

Looking at Albert, Super Lupin could tell that he was prepared. He could see a small piece of a bulletproof vest by the collar of his shirt so firing him with his Walther P38 was out of the question. He could see a blue bottle cap by his trouser pocket hinting that Albert can drowse the flames unlike Pycal or Goemon. Even his belt buckle that for some reason had a L was made of metal, a lightning conductor meant that Sailor Jupiter's attacks would have been useless and end up electrocuting herself. Something that Lupin did not want because he would have lost his lover.

There was only one thing that he could do and that was bamboozle Albert, sadly though Albert knows most of his mental tricks from swapping items to disguises however Super Lupin had a wild card, that being Sailor Jupiter as he went towards her with a crooked smile.

Super Lupin asked, "Do you want a dance?"

"Aww... Of course I will", glimmered Sailor Jupiter as her eyes were relaxed.

Super Lupin held Sailor Jupiter's hands as they were both in love and smiling towards each other, in her mind she was loving this as it reminded her of the ice rink as they were rotating around. Very quickly, he let go as she twirled around in a spin like she was ice skating only without the ice and dancing with elegance.

Albert touched his nose and pointed out, "I can't see why dancing will stop me Lupin."

"Heh, you might know all my moves Albert but you don't know Makoto", smirked Super Lupin.

Sailor Jupiter then got close to Albert and she was still spinning, she reached her arm out to move towards herself and bumped into Albert. Since Albert was focused on Lupin and very close to where he could see her however she was at a blind spot out of his view, it meant that he did not see her elbow or her push as he wobbled towards the floor in pain as he was growling. For Sailor Jupiter, she just blushed as she did not realise her own strength.

Sailor Jupiter put her hand on her cheek and sulked, "I'm sorry..."

Albert was on the floor however unlike Mister X or Professor Hunter, he was not knocked out as he was getting up as he put his hand on the floor and using his force to pull him up. Suddenly there was a grenade rolling towards him direction with the ring pull already pulled off, just as Albert got within reach of throwing it back to where ever it was thrown it exploded with smoke coming out.

Being very drained Albert was slowly getting up and managed to walk a step then collapsed towards the floor falling asleep. There was a giggle coming from Super Lupin as he was the one who threw the gas grenade, both himself and Sailor Jupiter smiled as they were defeating the enemies as a superhero couple.

Super Lupin smiled, "Now there's just Fantomas to sort out..."

To get towards the platforms where the strange machine and Fantomas Mark III were located, he had to turn around a corner, headed to a corridor then take a left towards the steps. Around the corner, it turns out that there was a face that Lupin once saw years ago right in front of him. He was a green jacketed gentleman looking similar to Lupin in his earlier days yet his hair was gelled to stand out from the master thief, he was cold and just stood there with a blank expression.

Lupin gasped, "Darren Shields?"

"Call me Prince Endymion, Super Lupin", replied the green jacketed gentleman .

The superhero snarked, "I guess you still have Yoo-saggy Soo-kino stuck in your head, huh?"

Super Lupin was surprised to see Darren since he committed suicide over Sailor Moon however Prince Endymion took out a sword from his trouser pocket, took out the holder and posed the sword as it went right to the caped superhero. Just a few millimetres between the tip of the sword and Super Lupin's face as he ended up running back towards the main room.

Suddenly Inspector Zenigata busted open the door of the base as the metallic door was creaking as it was opening up, there were high pitched screams, deep grunting noises and maniacally laughing none that were familiar to him.

Zenigata asked in a surprised way, "What in the hell is going on?"

He saw a dumpling pig-tailed blonde tied up to a missile, Sailor Jupiter posing aggressively with her hands on her hips as she saw Fantomas Mark III laughing at her and just saw Lupin disguised as Superman running towards the hall in fright. There were also the bodies of Generalissimo Hatler, Professor Hunter, "Lupin" and Albert d'Andrésy on the floor. At a glance, he saw a green jacketed gentleman running towards the strange machine, moved the stick and pressed a button. It sent a pink beam out from the satellite dish and flashed away.

Zenigata wondered, "Are there three Lupins here?"

Before he had a chance to yelp, the mind altering ray focused on the angry inspector and switched places with the brunette superheroine literally just as Super Lupin got to see Old Man Zenigata coming in. Knowing Zenigata he was going to do his usual shouting and waving his handcuffs however Super Lupin looked and it seemed different. His eyes were not fuelled with rage, his mouth was also unusually softly smiling rather than the depressive sulk or a manic grin that he normally does. Lupin only saw Zenigata do this a few times, usually with a potion or hypnosis however there was nothing to suggest this.

Zenigata looked towards Super Lupin and smiled, "Lupin sweetheart, you came back."

"Of course Pops but you only just got here", observed Lupin.

The confused inspector shouted, "I'm not Zenigata! I'm Sailor Jupiter, your love of your life!"

"I know you're really desperate to be my lover, you don't have to pretend to be someone else", bluntly spoke Super Lupin.

Looking away from Super Lupin, Zenigata in a depressed way stuttered, "But I am... You know I feel uncomfortable lying..."

Super Lupin gave Zenigata a mirror and screamed. Why did Zenigata gasp at the sight of himself? Normally he was okay with his appearance, sure Zenigata was not the most attractive man within Interpol but some people liked the look of the older detective. Meanwhile Sailor Jupiter looked her arms and noticed that they were slender yet well muscled, looking below also reveals a slimmer stomach, thinner yet well toned legs.

"Hmm... Maybe I can arrest Lupin with this body", chuckled Sailor Jupiter then realised that the handcuffs were not there due to no pockets and sighed, "Oh crap!"

All Super Lupin could do was looking weary with a slanted lower lip as Inspector Zenigata was not himself as he was crying and thinking that he was ugly, strange considering that Lupin was alive and not dead.

Sailor Jupiter pointed towards and shouted, "Lupin! You're under arrest!"

"You know I did nothing wrong", muttered Lupin as he shook his head.

The superhero then realised that Zenigata and Sailor Jupiter had their minds switched as the inspector was avoiding the arrest routine and confessing his love to Lupin out in the open while Sailor Jupiter wanted to arrest him, even though Lupin does lie yet not to the point of not wanting him. In an unexpected move as Super Lupin blinked, the mind altering ray targeted both Super Lupin and Prince Endymion as a pink beam came towards them.

Suddenly there was a change in Super Lupin as he laughed, laughed with his head up resting on his neck. Zenigata and Sailor Jupiter thought that he figured out a plan or explaining the switcheroo however he ignored them as he adjusted his head looking at the missile.

Super Lupin deviously grinned, "I can finally be free from Sailor Moon!"

A familiar song was playing in the background however instead of Lupin's name being mentioned it was...

"Cliffhanger the 3rd!"

Lupin was now in Darren Shields' body. Since there was not much difference in terms of body structure, it meant that he would be able to control the body without any problems. Darren looked like Lupin in his green jacket just with a different voice, facial disfigurement and having his hair styled rather than like an afro. The only problem was that he had to avoid Usagi otherwise he will know that she will think it is her lover. He sneaked outside of the base and found Jigen waiting by the yellow Alfa Romeo 2300 Touring smoking a cigarette.

The sharpshooter was not happy yet he was not annoyed as he was just relaxing as he laid his back on the bonnet of the car, the green jacketed gentleman got his attention as he raised his hat up yet revealing only one eye.

Jigen asked, "Hmm... what's a pretty boy like you doing here?"

"Jigen, it's me Lupin", replied Darren.

Jigen laughed, "Ha! As if he would breakaway from his precious Sailor Jupiter."

The sharpshooter got a closer look at Darren and was really shocked. He thought that he literally saw a ghost. It was a big surprise for him to see him alive as he hat was lifted up revealing his eyes all wide.

Jigen gasped, "Cliffhanger! I thought that you died!"

"Let's just say that the afterlife wasn't as it is cracked up to be", sulked Cliffhanger.

Lupin as Cliffhanger had to lie to his ex-partner in crime and his friend as he knows that Jigen's trust in him has really dropped thanks to Sailor Jupiter. He thought that the plan to take out all of his villains with his lover would have been a piece of cake and now asking him as a person who died in terms of his ego and reputation is rock bottom.

Back in the base, Prince Endymion as Super Lupin moved from the lower platform with the mind altering ray to the ground floor as he went towards the direction of the missile and was holding his Walther P38 by the side, he looked up and saw Usagi being very happy.

Usagi grinned, "Loopy! You've come to save me."

"More like to end your life", coldly and sinisterly spoke as he pointed the Walther P38 towards the direction of her head.

Luckily it got the attention of both Zenigata and Sailor Jupiter who were still in each others bodies, they literally had the same thought but in a different way. Zenigata knows for Lupin to pull a gun towards a girl was out of character and Sailor Jupiter did not want Usagi to be killed.

"Oh no you don't Lupin!"

They both went towards the mind altered superhero and tackled him right towards the floor since both of them were very strong. Sailor Jupiter as Zenigata was on top of him while above him was Zenigata as Sailor Jupiter. It was done that way so if their minds were altered back, Sailor Jupiter would have not got upset for hurting her lover and Zenigata would have got an ego boost for stopping Lupin.

Jigen and Cliffhanger entered the base and just witnessed what happened with the tackling of Super Lupin, they also looked up to find Usagi tied up to the missile. While Jigen did a small frown thinking that was the woman that he was suppose to save, Usagi was ecstatic as she saw her lover with the sharpshooter.

Usagi glimmered, "Mamo-chan!"

"I'm not your lover Usagi...", gritted Cliffhanger.

Jigen commented, "Man, she really is annoying."

There was one major problem, Cliffhanger did not have a weapon on him so he dashed off towards the direction of mind altering ray as he ran through the corridor and reached the lower platform where the machine was located. As for Jigen, he aimed his magnum towards the upper platform where Fantomas Mark III was as he was looking at Usagi and laughed as she screamed.

Jigen smirked, "Fantomas Mark III, you have really lost your touch!"

While he was aiming for the dictator, Jigen shot one of the light bulbs that was above Fantomas Mark III due to that the wind from the open door behind him. It somehow made the dictator annoyed that a piece of glass fell to his head and was trying to pull it out in darkness giving enough time for Cliffhanger to sort things out.

Cliffhanger moved the joystick towards the direction of the dogpile of three people. He thinking which order he should do first. Free himself or free the inspector and the superheroine? Normally he would do himself first however he also knows that Prince Endymion might destroy the ray making his rival and his lover stuck like that. In one hand a curious idea where he is married to Pops as a woman but on the other, it would be hard to explain to Interpol that Zenigata was literally not himself and doesn't want his rival out of the job.

Having made up his mind, Cliffhanger targeted the ray and pressed a button causing a pink beam to come out. Since the two people were pretty much on top of each other, the change back was instantaneous.

Cliffhanger at the top of his voice shouted, "Sailor Jupiter! Zenigata! Let go of Lupin!"

"I won't! I've been waiting for this moment for years!", yelled Zenigata as he looked from Darren Shields towards the defeated Super Lupin.

Sailor Jupiter bluntly spoke, "Mamoru, he was going to kill Usagi. I won't let you do that, he's not himself."

"Do as what Cliffhanger says Sailor Jupiter. I trust him more than I trust you", gritted Jigen.

While she growled at the thought that Jigen would rather trust Mamoru who he does not know very well compared to her who they know better, she knows that it must be serious and let go of Zenigata. Sailor Jupiter pulled the inspector's trench coat while Cliffhanger was aiming the mind altering ray at himself to target Super Lupin. One mistake could mean that Lupin would be stuck in Zenigata's body...

Cliffhanger pressed the button so the beam comes out, Zenigata looked up and saw it coming towards his way. In a panic, he quickly moved away so the beam targeted his rival. Soon after Super Lupin was getting up from being in the dogpile with Sailor Jupiter and Zenigata, that had this not been a mind swap would have really enjoyed with a perverted grin.

Before Prince Endymion and Fantomas Mark III could make a move, Jigen aimed the magnum towards the green jacketed gentleman. Prince Endymion out of desperation threw his sword towards the superheroine brunette yet Super Lupin dived in to save his lover as he saw it coming. They were both on the floor and both smiling to each other as she got to see his rosy cheeks yet he got to see her beautiful eyes. There was a problem and as Lupin turned to the back of him, the sword sliced most of his cape causing him to sulk. Knowing that he was upset, Sailor Jupiter put her arms around Super Lupin and gave him a kiss on his right cheek.

While the superheroes were making out, Jigen fired from his magnum and this time because he took the wind to account managed to hit Prince Endymion by his chest and fell with a flinch from the edge of the lower platform right towards the floor, unable to get up yet unsure whether he was dead or not. Repeating his tactics, Jigen needed to do the same however he needed a better angle to shoot Fantomas Mark III so he decided to run his way to the lower platform and found a small gap after the machine but before the metal stairs reaching towards the upper platform. Enough not for Fantomas Mark III to detect him by close range yet close enough to make a good shot. Rapidly Jigen fired twice and managed to hit the dictator in both his shoulders as he screamed in pain.

Goemon out of nowhere went towards the machine and using the Zantetsuken sliced the mind altering ray in half after putting the sword back into the pouch with a click. It revealed that the mind altering ray had Sailor Mercury trapped in there as she came out of the debris looking all worried and scared. A thought from the ones looking at her that she might have controlled the machine herself.

Turns out that there was a twist to the tale as Sailor Mercury looked devious with a smirk on her face, a soft smirk and was walking slowly towards the superheroine couple who moved towards the lower platform. Super Lupin was shaking his hands in fear as he had flashbacks to Annecy where she was attacking him for a full half an hour.

Sailor Jupiter asked, "What are you doing Sailor Mercury?"

"Please don't hurt me... I don't want anymore Aqua Mist Illusions or Soap Sprays being aimed at me...", whimpered Super Lupin.

While Super Lupin was terrified, he was thinking that maybe Sailor Mercury was brainwashed or it was that Dark Sailor Mercury thing that she figured out back in Annecy. He did look at her skirt colour and it was her normal shade and not the slightly dark blue one that she mentioned that her evil counterpart had.

Sailor Mercury at her loudest voice that was a regular voice to anyone else shouted, "I want your relationship to stop!"

Both Super Lupin and Sailor Jupiter gave a surprised look at each other since they were wondering why Ami said that, to their knowledge their relationship was not hurting anyone.

Sailor Jupiter breathed out, "Why? It's not like you..."

"It is the most logical thing for you both, both Daisuke and I are getting pushed out as your friends", responded Sailor Mercury with a blank expression on her face.

Jigen who turned his body from the position to shoot Fantomas Mark III towards the threesome nodded, "She's right Lupin, I know you two go together like cigarettes and alcohol but we are getting pushed out."

"Oh Jigen. We're just having a bit of fun that's all, I get to be a superhero while Sailor Jupiter does what she does best. For I am Super Lupin, husband of the soldier of love, courage and protection", confidentially spoke Lupin in a typical superhero way as he put his hands onto his hips.

Jigen growled, "You've really lost it man."

"If you two don't stop your relationship, Daisuke and I will. We'll team up with his sharpshooting skills to protect me while I'll be gathering information. We will be platonic, no distractions from romance out of fiction or social gatherings. Focusing our knowledge to create a more efficient partnership", explained Sailor Mercury as she stared into Super Lupin.

Jigen muttered, "In other words, a less annoying version of you two."

Jigen has now turned the tables by siding with Sailor Mercury rather than Lupin. Super Lupin and Sailor Jupiter did not want to fight their friends. It was a tricky situation to be in, they felt that either they would split up the relationship so everything can go back to normal that even Lupin himself would like to do or pull further apart out of love.

Super Lupin whined, "Fine. Let Sailor Mercury over there get allergic with rashes coming out. I know her weakness, well one of them."

Suddenly there was a long haired blonde haired woman with a red bow on her hair wearing a white and orange uniform with dark blue bow by her breasts, she ran towards them in a complete panic.

"No!"

Super Lupin sulked, "Oh it's stinky Sailor Venus. Too bad my costume doesn't have pegs or an air freshener."

"Sailor Venus, I don't want you here messing things up!", growled Sailor Jupiter.

Sailor Venus energetically smiled, "Jigen. Sailor Mercury. Let Super Lupin and Sailor Jupiter be a couple, you're making them as bitter as you two. As bitter as my melons. If you two don't get along then The Goddess of Love will make their love grow even stronger!"

While that was going on, Inspector Zenigata felt like he had enough. He missed his chance to arrest Lupin thanks to the green jacketed man that had more aliases than he had in terms of arresting people for the week. He did not stop any of the criminals since Super Lupin and Sailor Jupiter stopped most of them with Jigen helping at the end.

Zenigata cried to himself, "I'm fed up of everything changing. I miss when it was just Lupin and myself. No superheroines in the mix. None of their influence affecting everyone."

As he looked towards the upset inspector, Super Lupin left the lower platform and went towards his rival. Besides deep down, he knows that he would rather talk to his long term friendly enemy than it is to argue with Jigen and the Sailor Senshi that were there. Plus Zenigata's old musky odour is an improvement over the smell of Sailor Venus. 

Super Lupin yelled, "Hiya Pops!"

"Lupin?", asked Zenigata out of surprise.

"I heard you sobbing, I feel the same."

As Super Lupin and Zenigata were having a friendly chat while Jigen, Sailors Mercury, Venus and Jupiter were arguing among themselves, it was scaring the dumpling blonde. She was shaking and felt that no one was paying attention to her. Usagi could hear and feel the missile was slowly moving as the launcher was getting warm and within a few minutes, the missile blasts upwards with the direction heading towards the Moon with Usagi still attached.

Usagi in a panicky way asked, "Is anyone going to save me?"

Very quickly with the song "Superhero" playing, Super Lupin ran from the ground floor towards the lower platform as he ignored his friend, his lover and her former friends as they were still arguing with each other. They gasped as they quickly looked with Lupin having a serious determined look on his face. Afterwards he jumped up from the top of the lower platform stairs towards the upper platform where Fantomas Mark III who was wounded from Jigen's shot was stood there with a frown. Very quickly Super Lupin moved what was left of his cape and turned causing the dictator to lose his balance, he grabbed the remains of the cape and tied Fantomas Mark III with it. With a quick push, the dictator fell from the upper platform all the way down to the floor. Due to the long distance, it is likely that Fantomas Mark III was dead from the fall.

Afterwards Super Lupin got the Walther P38 and aimed at the rope where Usagi was attached to, he fired three bullets causing the rope to snap. Usagi was falling and was scared that she will end up on the floor being hurt. She was ready to cry when Sailor Jupiter rushed towards her position and she literally fell into her arms all snugly as the missile blasted off away from the base.

As soon as he saw Usagi being saved, Super Lupin jumped off from the upper platform towards the lower platform and then again jumped towards the floor as he directly landed very close to his lover and her friend rolling across for a better landing. He stood up with an heroic pose stretching his left arm diagonally slightly to the left with his right hand forming a fist to his chest.

Usagi cheered, "Thanks Sailor Jupiter and Loopy for saving me!"

"No problem Usagi. After all I am your friend and I'm glad that you're okay", smiled Sailor Jupiter.

Super Lupin firmly spoke, "I believe that this belongs to you."

Super Lupin had a bag full of Usagi's transformation items from her disguise pen to various things. Very happily Usagi smiled towards the superheroes who both saved her and retrieved the items. There was just one thing missing from the transformation pen. While Usagi and Sailor Jupiter did not notice it, a suspicious superhero was whistling with his eyes closed as he had his hand crunched up hiding something.

Super Lupin cheekily grinned, "Well my work is done. Super Lupin away!"

Very quickly like a speeding locomotive, Super Lupin dashed off while Zenigata walked towards Usagi and Sailor Jupiter with a blush. While Usagi was having a better look at her stuff, she noticed that something was missing on the transformation pen and showed it towards the inspector.

Usagi cried, "Wahh... My diamond is missing."

"Lupin! I'll get you for making a girl cry!", yelled Zenigata as he ran after him.


	39. Reflections of a Fading Thief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not all stories are happy and this one isn't. I spend around my house gathering my thoughts but I'm losing control. It's a bit bleak but find out in "Reflections of a Fading Thief". Catch ya later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is done under Lupin's point of view rather than most of the others as in a case of trying something new to prevent a runt and also unlike the rest of the chapters, he really had no one else to talk to.

As I look outside of the window as the trees are blowing their leaves thinking that Makoto is using her wind to protect them, I notice that the world has changed since I first started. When I first started, the only thing that I could think of was the thrill, the excitement and the challenge without a care in the world.

Now it is different. News reports of climate change something that even I could have predicted years ago, protests over anything, extreme political point of views pushed to our faces. People addicted to their phones and more interested of their virtual lives that what is around them. There is no thrill when people happily spoil things for others on the Internet.

Even the only good thing that I did, as stealing treasure and money is getting old fashioned. The things people steal these days are personal information, data and virtual currency, things that are not physical. It's not my thing and all it takes is one EMP for that to be lost forever. Even the old physical stuff is getting accidentally damaged from museums on fire to painting restorations getting botched and destroyed. There is less treasure in the world to steal and worth stealing, physical money is also heading towards a thing of the past.

I just feel pointless now... I failed my last heist and if it wasn't for Pops, I wouldn't have got that Book of Montcalmet at all and probably died in a car crash or at hospital. The Sailor Senshi think otherwise.

"Aww... It's okay, you tried your best", they would have encouraged with Makoto being kind while Rei would have been more stern and Usagi would have been more hyperactive in terms of their speech. The problem is that it is not my best, it is my worst and I thought that I couldn't get any worse before then.

I know that the Sailor Senshi are stuck in my mind as they are behind me on the couch watching something. Minako with a messy T-shirt with her surname on it and wearing a black thong mentioning celebrities that I haven't heard of, Usagi smiling as she was entertained, Ami was just there without making much emotion but could tell by her eyes that she was at least curious, Rei and Makoto were not as bothered with the show as they sort of looked away from the TV with the former thinking about her lover and Makoto thinking about her recipes. The audio is just gibberish to me.

While I am still bitter that they have ruined my life and they don't realise it, I have come to accept that they are part of it. They are like a family, like little sisters. Annoying as anything but really caring. Most of my family have either died or just don't want to know in a couple of cases.

Then again most of the male Lupin relations were or are right bastards! My father was a waste of space and my grandfather even though I respected him in terms of his skill had more women with him than treasure. In the public eye he was all gentleman like more so than myself but when it comes to bedrooms and women, a completely different story that will never get told. My half brother Albert kept the tradition like my father and I swear that Melon Cop is connected to us in some way.

Even myself was like that during my early days where every caper ended up being in bed with someone, usually called Fujiko. Hey, I had a thing for that name back then! The Lupin family invented the term French bastard due to all our actions. Then again am I a Montcalmet, Balsamo, d'Etigues, d'Andrésy or someone completely different? I'm not sure despite what I said outside of the train station.

Let's face it, I don't have any friends left. I had to end my friendship with Jigen before it got worse. The dreams that I have been making probably would have ended that way or worse as he would have shot me. Not that I'm too bothered about that but the Sailor Senshi would have done something about it. He was my partner and now he's probably either at home or at a bar somewhere. I ruined my friendship and I miss him...

I annoyed Goemon, the man who just wanted peace and meditation. Even I had to less jokey in front of Rei who was like Goemon. Goemon on a period or Goemon with boobs as I used to call her as it described her well. A traditional Japanese person who didn't want to be pissed off.

As for Pops, I could tell by him chasing me throughout the years that I know that he has a thing for me. Considering that he protected me in France and didn't complain about it much says a lot. There was no news on what happened to his wife whether she left him or that she died and I don't think he's bothered about Toshiko. I would love to be proven wrong though.

Thinking about it, Zenigata might be gay and trapped in a closet. I wind him up as I love doing that but even if I asked him whether he is or not would be considered offensive. I mean the only thoughts and words that I hear from Pops is "Lupin!" like he is one desperate lover. He even cries if I get hurt, no one else would.

Regardless whether he is gay or not, I actually do look up to old man Zenigata. Sure I might disguise myself as him an awful lot to the point where Interpol headquarters now has a special screen every time he comes in just in case it is moi, but there is a reason why. He is really good at what he does, I've seen dangerous criminals be caught straight away without hassle. Had I not been a Lupin, I might have been Jim Barnett rather like those English detective novels that I know about.

Fujiko is one woman that I can't understand. Was what she said on the train the truth or did she do that as a trick? I don't know any more... Oh wait... I forgot about her strange green eyes in the car.

In the early days, I lust for Fujicakes and I mean lust but she either lets me down or her two timing nature causes conflicts for us all. I still have feelings for her however they are eroding away to the point where there's not much left. Besides I don't think Fujiko really loved me anyway and if she did, then she's really hiding it.

It was a shame that Ellen died as I really had feelings for her. Whenever I really love someone, I treat it as a serious thing. I know if I do what I do with Fujiko with any other woman, they'll lock me up for sexual harassment and really I don't blame them... The world is at a different place now.

My eyes feel tired and my stomach feels a bit weak. Not the gassy type like Makoto but rather knowing that I am developing diabetes because it feels soft. After all my vision is getting worse as I just looked behind me and anything past the Sailor Senshi is just a blur, even then the clarity of the girls are dropping. I am also thirsty and not thirsty as in thinking about Makoto's breasts either.

Looking out of the window some more and I looked down towards the little garden that Makoto and I made. It isn't much with some sasanqua camellia and blue lupin flowers growing, by the small compost pile next door were some hybrid seeds of both her pink roses and lupin that I'm attempting. If those ever grow, I'll be calling them lupinus luppiter. Basically Latin for Makoto and moi.

Being with Makoto makes me so much younger like back in 71. I can tell as I looked away from the window that she was looking at me back with a smile and her eyes in a dream like state. Lovey dovey Makocakes, ugh... can't believe that I'm thinking that right now. After all she's a strong independent woman with a big heart. I swear that Makoto just dawwed at me with love hearts in her eyes with a gently smile and holding her hands together smitten with love just for the compliments.

There does seem to be a connection between her, Fujiko, Princess Clarisse de Cagliostro and Ellen though but I have yet to work that out fully apart from that they are the ones that I cared about the most. Clarisse and Makoto both lost their parents and they are princesses. Ellen has the same voice as Makoto. Mamoru Chino died before I had the chance to even date even though she was the spitting image. The dream Jigen is right, Sailor Jupiter is my dream woman and he described it just right.

Then again it might just be old fashioned destiny. I researched on Roman mythology way back and people in Rome worshipped Jupiter, as in the god. Jupiter sure did some crazy disguises and adventures that put me to shame, that says a lot! If Sailor Moon is a romantic version of Roman mythology then maybe it was meant to be...

Still it doesn't explain why she is the least popular of the Sailor Senshi. I know Usagi is popular as she's the main character and the creator self insert. Ami is really popular in Japan as she is considered a role model for the Japanese education system, all work and no play encourages people to be asocial though. Rei I'm not sure but know that people are attracted to her, she is considered hot after all even with her cold personality. Minako I'm guessing is the goddess of love angle even though I question why she's popular, creator self insert aside and ironic too since she's a tomboy lesbian.

Oh and there is a thing called deodorant Minako, I can smell her strong wiffy smell from here. Apparently she killed a youma just by her arm pits. Ew...

Let's face it, my mind is declining too much. I lost my friends, lost my purpose and all I could do was stay in this house. I'm not used to seeing the same things daily and its getting too much after being stuck here away from everyone... If only I didn't crash my Fiat, I would have drove it to Italy. I watched the TV and it mentioned about the Sailor Moon ban that a few wanted it lifted even though said news annoyed the girls that they were banned giving me a massive headache.

Maybe that would be a fresh start for me, in that new home that I'm sure Jigen and Goemon would have been to. I might not be the world's famous thief anymore but it would be a nice retirement thing building up to that house that Makoto loved. Besides I'm speaking random Italian now or really Itaglish.

Well it seems the show that the Sailor Senshi were watching has finished because I felt a twinge both a physical one from my neck and a mental one knowing that something was going to happen.

"Loopy! It's finished", I heard Usagi scream in her typical high pitched voice.

Being controlled by the girls, I turned away from the window and switched off the TV as quickly as I could before Usagi got to cry. I don't have any self control anymore. Outside of earlier, I have no control of my own thoughts. The girls control my dreams after all and before then I had no dreams. Well most of the time.

They have enslaved me, they have broke my soul, they have changed me made me fall and bow, they have defiled me, they have raped me, they have shocked me.

As soon as I thought of that, the Sailor Senshi could sense that I was not happy as I frowned and my eyes were down. Usagi's eyes were filling up with liquid as she was ready to cry, Ami was turning her head down as normal, I could sense Rei's frustration building up as her eyebrows were lowing and her cheekbones were moving and I don't know whether Makoto was going to get upset or she was going to get annoyed with me as her lips started to move. Minako didn't change her expression as she always thinks about herself rather than others.

All I could say with doubt while shaking my head, "I'm sorry girls, I'm so sorry..."

Maybe I am suffering from Stockholm Syndrome as well as my psychosis, concussions, depression, anxiety, developing diabetes and who knows what at this point. I even have pneumonia. Oh, my head hurts...

Usagi as she closed her eyes to avoid the tears showing asked me, "What's wrong Loopy?"

It is easier to say anything at this point as they won't care how I am feeling, after all they aren't really there even though I can't tell anymore. If I lie, Makoto could sense it but if I tell the truth I just know Usagi will actually pour her tears out with Rei being annoyed.

"Usagi, please don't cry. It's just..." as I was going to say something but couldn't think of anything so I all could do was breath out with my lungs.

Afterwards I coughed as I could feel my chest getting tight, probably a sign of getting panicky. I am also pressured to say something as the Sailor Senshi look directly at me. Being with the girls for so long, I know Makoto will give me some encouragement while Rei would give some advice even if she doesn't realise that people can get touchy like herself. Ami hasn't said much to me since getting the Book of Montcalmet, have I let her down? Minako will also say something encouraging that is quite long and hyperactive as well.

Feeling a bit nervous I replied, "I feel down, I feel so alone. I have to hold back my feelings to you girls just in case Usagi cries, Rei shouts or Minako being ignorant. As in not caring Usagi."

"You miss Jigen and Goemon, don't you?", surprisingly asked Minako in a serious way as personally I didn't expect that from her, Makoto yeah and maybe Usagi but not Minako. Minako to care is like Pops being a thief, it does happen but very rarely.

I nodded as I pinch my nose with my finger and thumb as I could smell Minako even worse being closer to her. Makoto looked at me awkwardly moving her mouth to the side with her cheeks blushing thinking that she did a quick fart without anyone knowing but it wasn't that. I know Makoto very well to know that it wasn't her. I let go my hands from my nose to know that I was ready to say something providing that one of the girls doesn't beat me to it, Minako, Usagi and Rei are quite competitive.

"Yes I do miss them, I miss them every day but there's nothing that I can do. I know you girls are trying to help but I don't know... I keep thinking that I let you down especially Ami..."

For the first time in ages, Ami looked up and looked directly towards me. I could tell from her mouth that she was upset. While I know Ami doesn't show her emotions very well since she's depressed, I do know deep down that she has them it's probably also part of her condition as well. A condition that is quite flexible considering Usagi has the same one and she's really expressive from super happy to crying waterfalls.

She shyly and softly spoke, "You didn't let me down Arsène, it's just that I felt like I lost a friend."

"Who are you referring to in particular Ami, myself or someone else?", I asked Ami as I wanted some clarification.

Ami replied back while looking at Makoto, "I feel pushed out because of you and Makoto. Ever since that dream, my dream has gone..."

I was thinking what she meant by dream as I put my finger on my lip then holding the rest of my hand on my chin. Out of the dreams that had Ami in; there was the false Fujiko one, the getting to know each other in the house, the battle with the gang and the Sailor Senshi, where I was Super Lupin, various other dreams and the wedding. That's it, I figured it out!

"You had feelings for Makoto deep down inside you and seeing that dream of Makoto and _moi_ upset you, didn't it?", I asked while I smiled.

Ami nodded with her eyes closed, I know Ami is really shy so I did what anyone could have do to cheer her up by sitting down next to her and next to Usagi as well putting my arm on her shoulders.

"Look. You're a very intelligent girl. I don't know anyone who is as clever as you. You're still and always be Makoto's best friend, she will think the same..."

While I was going to continue the cheer up speech for Ami, Makoto being as caring as she is smiled towards her and a case of she's saying what I was thinking, "Lupin's right Ami, I'm your best friend and I don't want to see you upset. I care about you so much."

I saw Makoto doing a gentle hug towards Ami as she wanted her to get better, both gently smiling towards each other however looking at Ami's eyes, I could tell that there was something that glittered in her eyes. Like a good memory.

"I just thought of that dance together Makoto..."

"If you really want her Ami, you can have her", I smiled to Ami while moving my hand away from me like swatting a fly.

I was trying to think of the right thing to do, Ami had feelings for Makoto like she was her dream partner that she always wanted and for them two to get together meaning that I can be well free again. Myself! Lupin the 3rd!

With full emotion from her heart, Makoto leaned out and outcried, "No Lupin sweetheart! I've got feelings for you. I love you so much! I only danced with Ami so she can feel better."

Ami was going back to her quiet self just as she was before and I had her being more open and braver too. I didn't know what to do, make Ami happy but Makocakes unhappy or vice versa. At least she did have a look at her friend getting upset and she was panicky with her mouth open thinking what she said offended her in someway. Last thing I want is for Makoto to lose her friend...

"Ami... I didn't mean it like that. We enjoyed our dance together but with me being much taller than you, I would have only ended up hurting you. At least with Lupin, he is taller than me and more careful. The dance we had in Dubai together was so magical."

"So the reason why you don't love me is because you will end up hurting me?"

"Yeah, I once slapped your back and you was in pain for weeks with my hand-print. You don't want an abusive partner, after all I accidentally hurt the ones that I care about so much. You, Lupin, Zenigata. I nearly killed Lupin..."

"I'm sorry Makoto... I can understand your thinking, I'm glad that you still think of me as a best friend."

Personally I'm not sure whether Ami could understand, due to her condition one of the things that would upset her is change. She's used to having her strong protective best friend around and being rejected by the one that she loves must be heartbreaking for her. Now she knows how I feel about Fujiko.

Afterwards Makoto hugged her best friend Ami very tightly yet also at the same time very gently by her standards, they had their eyes closed with Makoto looking unhappy. I thought that Makocakes was going to cry... At least it's not Usagi and Rei fighting each other as usual, those two give me a headache when they clash.

Then suddenly my leg started to wobble, I never had that feeling before! It felt like I was dragging my muscle around the couch so I got up trying to walk but I landed back on the couch as my leg is in pain, really bad pain. Maybe it's cramp or the diabetes kicking in. It is a shame that Ami is not a real doctor otherwise I would be better.

As I was howling in pain, the girls looked upset even Rei and Minako who normally are not like that. What with Rei having either a blank expression, shouting in a sarcastic way like a Jigen/Zenigata hybrid or a pissed off look, maybe the odd smile. Minako is usually permin... has a forever smile, she's either smiling, grinning or getting giddy like someone drinking 50 energy drinks down them. Sometimes she's pissed off but compared to Rei or Makoto, it'll take a lot for that to happen.

I could hear Usagi say "Moon Healing Escalation" hoping that my leg will get back to normal however the Sailor Senshi don't realise is that healing spells don't work in real life, it either takes time to heal or not at all like my mind...

Well it seems that body has started to change since all that I can manage now in terms of facial expressions is just a crooked smile with my cheeks being hard to move. Last time I had one of those was back in 71 or was it in 72? I suffered from a stroke and took me years to recover making me into a changed man. If it wasn't for Jigen and Fujiko when she did care, I would have probably spent my days being a race car driver or fishing somewhere.

My memory is fading as well, I could used to remember many of my adventures to detail but now not so much since it's just full of Sailor Senshi garbage... When I had a stern look in my green jacket firing something, hope it wasn't Pops. When I crash landed head first on some search lights. Oh and the time when Jigen ran off a roof top in Monaco, climb down a ladder and shot a helicopter with his magnum. Still remember that was like some movie come to life just on how awesome it was.

Out of fury and still in pain, I got my Walther P38 from my pocket and shot directly towards them as in a case of not thinking straight however before realising that my gun was out of ammo, there was something unusual. I could see their hearts glowing as they all closed their eyes so calmly and looking at so much jewellery in my life, they had crystals inside of them. Aww... if only they were real, imagine the treasure of the century!

Maybe it was their hearts or their crystals or something because I could see them being really happy towards me, Usagi and Minako heavily grinned towards me with their eyes so wide open and cheeks so in... flated? Even Rei and Ami were smiling more softer than the other two and Makocakes is just straight down at the middle but her eyes were so... I don't even know the expression for someone having beautiful eyes.

Usagi screamed at me, "Loopy, can you do a song with Rei-chan and Mina-chan?"

I know Rei and Minako, the two lovers as they were holding their hands together and both from what I hear were really great singers, passionate too as they looked into each others eyes and kissed each other. It kept going as they were making smoochy noises and now its gone beyond that as they grabbed each other and were slowly slouching like Jigen does when he's on the couch. I thought that they were going to have sex near me!

"Sure Usagi but I don't know any songs left to choose from...", I replied back with uncertainty as honestly I can't remember the lyrics to most songs these days except for one. Even Out of Touch, I can only remember the chorus. I only did it so Usagi wouldn't cry...

I cleared my throat but ended up coughing instead, Rei and Minako finished their love and decided to sing with me both being happy with smiles with Minako moving more of her tomboy muscles on her mouth than her feminine partner, a surprise for Rei since us two don't really get along well. I don't get along with Minako either but I know that this would make her content for a few minutes.

"P-thirty eeeight. Machine crrries. P-thirty eeeeiiight. Machine crrries."

Am I starting to starting to slur my speech now while trying to sing? I can hear Rei and Minako sing with the beautiful soft voices but in my mind it is just gibberish.

"P-thirty eeeiighhht, Walther. Machine crrriiees, Walther. P-thirty eeeiighhht, Walther. Machine crrriiees, Walther."

I can't see anything now as the girls are turning into a massive blur, I have a massive headache however I tried to push on with the song.

"Yeah! Lupin! You gotta feeling it. Whereitsdaaarrrk..."

All of a sudden after slurring those words fast I've collapsed and I can't remember anything else at this point because it happened so fast, I can't remember if I finished the song.

I think I could hear Usagi being really upset and shouted in tears, "Looopy!" Same thing for Makoto who weaped, "Lupin sweetheart! Please don't die..."

I have to think and do something soon, the Sailor Senshi are eating me up in the inside. A cynical part of me is thinking that they are trying to kill me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was finished way back in 14th June and the thing that Lupin thought was indeed referencing Planet O. As in that Lupin got raped by them and the song was about a woman getting raped by aliens. Yeah, having the Sailor Senshi raping Lupin would have been far too tasteless for me to write, even though Sailor Moon does have rape both physical and psychological where Lupin only had the subject in very few versions like the manga. That's why I've only written as implied, it happened but up to the reader's imagination to figure that out.
> 
> Strangely enough did a search for lupin planet o and a video popped up in the search called 7 Things that You (Probably) Didn't Know about Sailor Moon! Weirdest thing is that I don't use Google and use something else. Hmm...


	40. A Curtain Call for Lupin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The more that I remember, the more depressing it is. I'm back to 1985 in my pink jacket and suddenly there was this plane crash. It was just enough to no longer be myself. I can't go back to the future but find out in "A Curtain Call for Lupin". Catch ya later.

As Lupin lied on the floor, he was having a flashback to the past. August 1985 to be exact.

Lupin had just finished sorting out the Ivanov and headed towards a hotel room somewhere in Japan. It was really basic with just white walls, a threadbare red carpet, a small TV that was on a worn down oak coffee table and a grey sofa, there was not even a picture hanging on the wall hinting that it was the cheapest hotel that he could afford.

The stylish thief in the pink jacket waltzed into the room as he swung his hips to the side and stood with a grin and his hands firmly on his sides. In his mind, he felt like he was going to have a sexy adventure as he was thinking of going to a hostess bar to relax and maybe if he had time to work that was more like going in undercover to a host club to entertain the women. Whatever was going to happen, women and alcohol were going to be involved.

It was approaching 20:00 on his watch and something felt strange coming from Lupin. It was like he could sense something went wrong as he screamed in the living room with his heart having a palpitation as he put his hand over it. He kept screaming louder and louder as his eyes widen and his mouth was dropped, like if someone got murdered however there was not a single body on the floor.

Somehow it got the attention of one of the maids as she opened the door to reveal her short black hair, dressed in a black and white uniform wearing leggings. The uniform resembled a French maid as she moved closer towards the stressed, petrified person.

The maid worrying asked, "Are you okay?"

All the master thief could do was shake his head and did not even look at the maid, unusual considering that he normally looks at women with a smile. The maid looked upset that Lupin was not okay however all she could do was put a pillow on the armrest of the couch and put her arm around his shoulder. By the time Lupin turned around and stopped screaming, the maid had already gone.

Lupin dived straight towards the grey couch hoping to get any sleep from his panic attack, his plan of going to the bars went out of the window.

...

The next morning, he quickly turned on the news and the first thing that was mentioned was a plane crash. It was reported that Flight 123 had crashed into a mountain and the wreckage lied on Mount Osutaka, bearing in mind news had just been reported and yet to check for inaccuracies.

Lupin felt that the scream and his increased heart rate that he had the night before must have been connected. Quickly he dashed towards the airport as he ran down the stairs and left the hotel to look for the nearest taxi. He managed to find one and banged on the window as he was desperately pulling the door handle to get in. The taxi driver had black hair wearing a brown cap and had a green sweater on, he looked like he was in his mid 50s has he had some signs of grey hair and sunken cheeks.

Lupin in a panic requested, "I want to go to the airport."

"I'm really sorry but all flights are cancelled today but I can take you near there", dully spoke the taxi driver.

The master thief opened and closed the door as the taxi sped off towards the direction of Hanada. Not too long as the taxi was speeding, Lupin had arrived near his destination that was a short walk away, he shoved what appeared to be 400Y in bills and jumped off what was by the roadside with various advertisements and a blue-green fence that said "DANGER KEEP OUT" in Japanese.

As the thief ran away, the taxi driver commented, "He must be in a hurry."

In the distance as the taxi sped off towards the next destination, Lupin had arrived at Tokyo International Airport or at least that was what the sign said since it only did domestic flights during this time. The building had a maximum of five stories as it was painted in a dull grey with a bit of black near the other Tokyo sign, it was heavily windowed with not much privacy around the place. There was tape all over the building as it was cordoned off due to the plane crash and by the runway, he only saw one plane that looked like that it was brand new as it was the brightest object that was around during that morning. 

Going into his pocket and changing his clothes away from the media circus in between the coaches that were parked up, Lupin had disguised himself as a pilot and sneaked into the offices of JPA. He was walking down a corridor and found a wooden door, he slightly opened it and found an office that had various folders by the shelves and a filing cabinet near a desk. At a glance, he saw what appeared to be the president of the JPA at the other side of the corridor however he was too busy smoking his cigarette to pay much attention as he sneaked into the room.

Lupin opened the filing cabinet as he pulled the drawers. As he was flicking through the files looking for the flight in question, he managed to find a list of all of the 524 people who got on the flight the day before except the crew members where they just said TBA. Looking at the dot matrix printed sheet, the thief's expression changed from neutral to be depressed as he recognised one person so far that he knew.

"Hanshichi Mikawa"

It was Detective Hanshichi and judging by what he knows, he was off to Osaka airport to catch a flight to Hawaii where he was working at a small police station training the officers that unlike in Japan really respected him and loved hearing about his stories that were quite unusual and used what he knew to deal with the cases.

Another three people popped up on that list, two had the surname Kino that ponded the thief. They sounded familiar to Lupin but knew that it was not the usual people that he dealt with. They were not assassins, they were not friends, they were not even people that the rest of the gang or Zenigata knew, only himself.

"Kino, Kino, Kino... where I have heard of that surname before?"

It was dating back to his past and did remember something strange on a note in front of a house back in France. Back then his knowledge of Japanese was quite rough as kino is an unusual word however he still kept the note and took it out of his pocket to read. The print might be fading but the text was still readable, read the text to himself and put the note back in.

"They are Marcy's parents and that means...", thought Lupin but then he started to get twitchy as the thoughts were flushing in. He was breathing rapidly and in pain shouted, "Marcy... Marcy... MARCY!!"

As a quick confirmation, the name "Marcy Maurane" was listed as a passenger. She was located at Row 60, seat A. Very neatly Lupin put the sheet back into the filing cabinet and walked very slowly out of the office before the president even had a chance to look at the suspicious pilot. His friend/friendly rival before Koichi Zenigata and his first friend that he had a crush on both died on that plane.

Lupin thought that there was no point being a thief anymore as his past caught up on him, said past that he wanted to forget and focus on the future. Without making a single noise, Lupin left the airport and headed out, even he was not sure where he was going.

...

Lupin had arrived at the funeral of Hanshichi Mikawa and fully dressed for the occasion as in that he wore a black suit. There was one big issue, Inspector Zenigata who was still dressed in his green trench coat was there and he knew that it would be a perfect opportunity for him to arrest Lupin since the thief's guard was lowered due to what happened. Just as the depressed sulky thief was about to sit down, right next to him was a familiar face even though Lupin was too depressed to look at the surroundings.

Zenigata quietly shouted, "Lupin!"

"Oh hiya Pops", falsely smiled Lupin as he looked at his rival and were his first words in ages.

"What are you doing here?"

"I know that you're itching to put those cuffs on me but I have come to mourn over Detective Hanshichi, just let me do this."

"I..."

Just as Zenigata was about to continue his speech, Lupin put his finger on the inspector's lips as he did not want him to talk, just listen.

The thief interrupted and depressingly gritted, "Look Pops before you came around, before I met Jigen and Fujiko it was a different time. Detective Hanshichi and the late Akechi were my only friends, I've came to mourn over Marcy already and now I get to mourn over your mentor."

"Okay Lupin but after this you'll be arrested", nodded Zenigata as Lupin let go of his finger.

The service went as planned as with both Lupin and Zenigata making their speeches, both mentioning how knowledgeable he was, his traditional values yet open at the same time, his pure instinct that they both admired, his love of tea and how he hated otters. Even though they were rivals, both of them respected Hanshichi and had people not known who they were, they thought that they would have been best of friends that in a strange way sort of are.

As the service ended, they looked at each other both being depressed with the exact same expression that their friend had passed.

Zenigata growled, "Lupin, you're under arrest."

"Give me a break Pops", moaned Lupin in an out of energy type of way.

The inspector put the handcuffs on Lupin and expressed a smile knowing that he caught Lupin, something that Hanshichi would have smiled himself however Zenigata looked down and noticed that there was a massive noodle juice stain on his trench coat, annoyed that it needed to be washed. After inspecting the stain, he looked and surprisingly Lupin was still there.

Just as Zenigata moved, he pulled Lupin's arm and dropped right off. It was a fake while the inspector was distracted, Lupin took the handcuffs off and put his false arm on reapplying the cuffs back on as a trick. As Lupin was walking away, something else was inside the false hand and that was an explosive. Quickly the thief let go and escaped, suddenly the explosive blew up with dust all over Zenigata's face with a bewildered look on how he managed to do that in just a few seconds.

"LUPIN!"

Something was off about Lupin, normally he would have laughed that he fooled Zenigata but this time he just walked away quietly with his hands in his pockets.

...

It had been over a month since the funeral of Detective Hanshichi and during that month, the master thief barely spoke a word as in that he only spoke minimal orders like what he wanted to eat and drink, even then he was not very hungry eating only one meal a day very slowly unlike usual where he would tuck in. He was rapidly losing weight and Lupin was average to slim build to begin with, his brightness of his cheeks were dull, even his eyes looked worn out.

During this time, Lupin did not even think about heists or stealing things even though he briefly thought about stealing the ruby that was in the Titanic that the wreck only just been discovered however he was not in the mood to pull it off. Rather it was the opposite where he put loose change into charity boxes, got mugged by Chico, helped an elderly woman cross the street and even then he failed because she got run over by a speeding 4X4 as she ended up dead on his watch. The woman turned out to be Dokonjo who was going to report a story to the local newspaper, since there were witnesses luckily Lupin was not arrested even though it was the perfect opportunity for him to get framed for the death.

His heart had long faded, Goemon did not want to know, Fujiko seems did not want to know, even Zenigata where he still manages to run away from both knew that it was out of formality rather than the passion that they usually have. The inspector was also getting depressed that Lupin was not like this and even hoped that he would bounce back however it seems that the passing of both Detective Hanshichi and Marcy Maurane really got to him more than Pops thought.

Lupin was in his bed at the apartment that he booked for, he looked like he was there all day and barely moved a muscle. Suddenly the phone started to ring and kept ringing, he was tempted to ignore however there was a thought that it could have been Fujiko cheering him up and slowly got out of bed. He walked towards the phone and picked up the handset that on attached to the wall.

Lupin in a half asleep daze asked, "Err... hello?"

"Hiya Lupin, it's been a while. How are things?", replied Jigen at the other end of the phone in a worried tone.

Lupin sarcastically replied, "Oh they have been great, fantastic."

"Damn it!", growled the sharpshooter knowing that it sounded so false.

The master thief sulked, "I've decided to retire Jigen, I've had enough..."

"So Lupin, what are you doing to do now?"

"Don't call me Lupin, call me Nicky Hunter. Secondly, eh... I'll think about it. Bye bye."

He put the phone down on Jigen as he felt the mourning had to stop and the only way was a complete fresh start, Lupin never had a fresh start before due to his baggage of being related to Arsène Lupin. Grabbing his Walther P38, he needed a way to erase his memory so he inserted a special bullet and aimed it at his nostril. In a few seconds, he fired from his gun going all the way to his hippocampus in his brain.

"By this time tomorrow, Lupin the 3rd will no longer exist."

...

The next morning, Lupin woke up. Unusually instead of wearing his pink jacket, he was wearing a white jacket as he looked what was in front of him. Very rapidly he looked around and put his right hand on his forehead.

"Where am I? Who am I? I must have had a bad night sleep, I've got a headache."

There were some instructions written in clear handwriting on a piece of paper as he saw it below him, picked it up and read:

"Hello Nicky Hunter,

You don't remember who you were so I've written this note. You're a private detective based in New York who accepts missions from lovely ladies. Your job is literally take out any criminals or contract killers while let loose with every beautiful woman. After all you're a fun pervy guy.

The last mission you did was to target international thief known as Lupin III who lost his mind and he caused you to wipe out your memory however you got him as there are attached photographs that you sent to the police last night.

When you're not enjoying company from women or doing your job, you watch TV or go to a bar. Well hope you have fun.

Sighed Nicky Hunter."

"Hmm... I don't know if I really wrote it but if that's who I am, that's who I am."

Nicky went towards the mirror and had a good look at himself. His hair was more scruffier, slightly tousled and his sideburns were tidied up, his eyes miles smaller and even his smile was toned down. It was literally looking at a different person but maybe it was his second chance in life.

"I sure look attractive. Ahh... I can imagine the women falling for me!"

On the bed was also a Colt Python, it seems that Lupin's Walther P38 has disappeared along with his clothes. He grabbed that and dashed out of the hotel room with a smile on his face knowing that he was finally free and happy.

For the next four years, Nicky Hunter gained a reputation around New York as well as Miami and very briefly Tokyo as he was handling cases, getting the women and handling the hitmen with his Colt Python. This also caused him to have a friendly rivalry with a certain Daisuke Jigen as the latter was the only person who knew that he was Lupin.

How he became Lupin again? No one knows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The name Nicky Hunter is a combination of Nicky Larson and City Hunter, a show that took over from Lupin during the mid to late 1980s. So much so that the pink jacket episode of Part 5 took more cues from City Hunter than the actual Part 3 (plotline aside), it barely felt pink jackety to be honest. Also the person who worked on Part 3 also worked on City Hunter as well.
> 
> As for the event that Lupin is referencing to was the Japan Airlines Flight 123 plane crash that was a big thing back then that caused a loss of lives, lowering confidence with airlines as well as air travel and anyone that was affected suffered from the effects to this day. Also in Sailor Moon canon, it was hinting that it was the same plane crash that killed Makoto's parents.


	41. Perfect Brunette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fujiko goes to sleep but when she wakes up she encounters Makoto! I don't know why you're trying to run away from her Fujicakes, she's great! Yet I know what its like with the Sailor Senshi... It has some twists and turns but we do find out more. Find out in "Perfect Brunette". Catch ya later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short chapter inspired by something that I watched. While watching Perfect Blue, there was a moment or three where it gave me ideas considering that in parts it had a loose connection as in current self Fujiko and former self Makoto seeing each other along with the mental issues that Lupin was suffering with the Sailor Senshi that are not there.
> 
> Written as part of Makoto Kino Day along with the next chapter, The Secret of Mamoru (Chapter 19) and The Guardian with Green Eyes.

Fujiko was tired as she was in her thin pink night gown tucked into bed. She was in a luxury apartment with a queen sized bed with floral patterned bed sheets and gold bed posts at the end of the bed, there was also a red carpet on the floor thick yet well looked after with no crumbs or stained patches. Yet it had dark brown painted walls with only a lighthouse picture on the wall hinting that it was old but not completely pricey unlike Lupin's hotel room in Dubai that resembled his mansion. There was one issue, she was alone and she really wanted some company in bed, someone to cuddle up to then screw them while they were attracted to her.

Fujiko sulked, "Aww... no attractive man for me?"

The brunette closed her eyes as she was ready to go to sleep.

...

Fujiko woke up inside the apartment and it all seemed normal, she still had her thin pink dressing gown on that was revealing and slowly got out of bed to go towards the window.

It was an early morning as the sun was slowly raising and down past the various grey, brown and white buildings could see someone with a cap speeding past on a bicycle with a few white delivery vans moving about hinting that it was before the rush hour where people had to get to work hoping not to be late.

The scheming brunette was trying to think what to do for the day, her ideas were riding about on her Kawasaki motorbike, stealing into a jewellery store or coaxing someone for their money in a disguise. Then again these days Fujiko did not do very much, something changed and much of her former personality, her risky ways, her endeavour was gone. Nothing was exciting her anymore, not even Lupin and this was before the bar caper. It was like the fun sucked right out of her.

As she was ready to get dressed and find something to do, she turned around and she saw Makoto sat on the edge of the bed with a smile on her face.

The younger brunette waved, "Hi Fujiko."

"Makoto... Go away, no one likes you", growled back Fujiko.

This caused the superheroine brunette to sulk and to get upset at first but then the tension was building inside of her, her eyebrows were lowering, her gassy stomach bubbling away, snarls as she was aggressively breathing out. Until just a couple of minutes later, she was ready to snap.

Makoto directly into Fujiko's face shouted, "Says the woman who happily lived in a cage for a week doing nothing!"

Fujiko gasped on how Makoto managed to remember that, she thought maybe the bag of badges knew more, did Lupin tell her or Makoto knows everything about Fujiko like some kind of mind link between the two. Whatever it was, Fujiko was slightly shaken then she put her hands on her hips with her elbows being extremely pointy with a pout. Despite that Makoto ignored Fujiko's annoyed body language and wanted to push it so more.

Makoto smirked, "I'm the soldier of love, courage and protection, I'm Sailor Jupiter. You're just a dirty thief, a false dirty thief with no personality."

Makoto as she pulled back was laughing at the sight of Fujiko, no other person has ever done that before with either doing a perverted grin at the sight like Lupin, growling like Jigen or with a sinister looking ready to attack her like many people throughout the past.

"This is who you are Fujiko, this is who you wanted to be."

"No way, you're not pretty, you're not successful, you're the least popular of the Sailor Senshi, even fan fiction writers want you dead or rather avoid using you even if the other cast are there", gritted Fujiko as she grabbed the pillow.

Within a second Fujiko threw the pillow aiming directly at Makoto however she easily avoided the pillow then grabbed it before reaching the floor.

Makoto holding onto then hugging the pillow bluntly responded, "People don't like you either, even Lupin sweetheart called you boring."

Fujiko was starting to get really annoyed just by the existence, she was tempted to shout but knew straight away that Makoto would do the same. Besides, she never knew Lupin called her boring. There were plenty of names that the master thief called her including sweetheart but never that. There was a chance that Makoto might be mistaken however considering that she was also a fan of Sailor Moon, she knows that Makoto tries to tell the truth so all Fujiko could do was sulk.

As Makoto did a devious smirk, Fujiko had enough and opened the apartment door then slammed the door hoping the other brunette does not follow her. This was quite a startle as Fujiko did not change herself and kept the dressing down on as she was running away from her former self and got towards the elevator. She was panicking as she was pressing the button to go down to the ground floor and as the doors were opening, she squeezed in and waiting for it to move.

After pressing the 1F button on the elevator, the elevator closed the door as it descended down and Fujiko wiped the sweat from her forehead, relieved that she escaped from Makoto. She decided to turn around towards the mirror behind her to adjust her hair however she screamed as the reflection did not resemble her self. It was Makoto dressed up as Sailor Jupiter giving the physical brunette a wave and being happy.

"I'm the soldier of love, courage and protection, I'm Sailor Jupiter. This is who you are Fujiko, this is who you wanted to be."

This was changing from an annoyance into something like a horror movie, Makoto would not leave her alone as Fujiko was starting to think and understand what Lupin was going through. Out of desperation, she was tempted to break the mirror however a ding was made as the elevator reached its floor and Fujiko dashed out scared. Scared that Makoto might be following her and in a bit of an uncharacterised mess, Fujiko left the hotel and ran towards the nearest taxi that she could get. Maybe she thought that a speeding car might lure her former self away.

Fujiko got inside of the taxi as she sat at the back seats. There was a taxi driver who wore a brown cap, had a dirty brown thin jacket wearing a light green top, Fujiko could not see what coloured trousers he had on as he was scratching his lip how an attractive woman like Fujiko was still in her night gown.

The taxi driver asked, "Where to?"

Normally the brunette knew where to go whether it was a high end clothes store or at a business headquarters somewhere but she was stunned as she was not prepared.

"The nearest airport", responded Fujiko in a haste.

The taxi sped off and headed straight at a northerly direction, Fujiko relaxed knowing that Makoto was gone as she smiled and even did a quiet laugh to herself. Since the nearest airport was around ten minutes away from the hotel that she was staying at on a good day, she knew that it would not be there for long. As the taxi turned and went past some buildings, it was approaching a tunnel, the tunnel that then lead to the airport.

Fujiko was looking and inside a light pink Honda Civic that was in the other lane was Makoto sitting down at the back seat being depressed. The scheming brunette smirked but then the smirk grabbed the attention of the superheroine brunette who was dressed in her white top and brown skirt, Makoto was banging the window of the other car. This caused Fujiko to shriek that the other brunette managed to caught up with her and the taxi driver noticed however as he looked at the pink car, he could only see a driver with no passengers at the back unlike Fujiko.

Out of pure insanity, Fujiko winded down the window and likewise her former self counterpart did the same. They both looked at each other, one in fear and the other was depressed and upset.

Makoto sobbed, "Protect Lupin sweetheart... Protect Lupin sweetheart... He needs you..."

"He can handle himself, what can I do if he's not there?", growled Fujiko.

Makoto stopped crying and then facing Fujiko smiled,"Give him the love that he deserves."

Fujiko huffed as a reaction and closed the window as she looked the other way down to the car seat that was beside her, she was petrified that Sailor Jupiter was following her and thought that she could get away. Seeing the reaction from Fujiko caught the attention of the taxi driver as he knew something was not right.

The taxi driver asked, "Are you sure that you're okay? You look flustered."

"There's someone in the other car", spoke Fujiko in a monotone way.

As he looked at the pink Honda Civic again, the taxi driver helpfully replied, "No there isn't madam, us taxi drivers have a sixth sense of knowing these things."

They managed to get out of the tunnel yet in Fujiko's view Makoto was still following her so in a flash, Fujiko told the taxi driver to stop here and gave the money required to pay. The Honda Civic stopped as Fujiko was walking towards the car with the superheroine brunette smiling at the back seat.

All of a sudden a speeding truck went towards Fujiko and did not stop knocking her down as she flew forward by the force. The driver wearing a black cap and wearing a brown jacket saw the woman in the pink dressing gown and stopped, he got out of the truck and saw the body laying on the tarmac. There was no question about it, he killed Fujiko Mine.

...

Fujiko was back in the apartment and thought that it was just a bad dream as she was waking up. She pulled the sheet and heavily screamed.

It was a decaying corpse of Lupin still in his iconic red jacket with the purple tie, his skin was wasting away quickly, there were maggots coming out of his nose and ears, he had the most depressed frown that she ever saw and the smell was off putting as it was attracting flies in the apartment. She never thought that it got to this as she thought that Lupin would outlive life itself as she had a tiny bit of guilt frowned.

Fujiko bent down towards Lupin's face and cried, "Lupin... Lupin..."

"You should have helped him but you didn't", replied a bitter deep voice.

After hearing the familiar voice Fujiko turned away to see Makoto with a pout, a very strong pout with her arms crossed annoyed that Lupin was dead, her lover that Fujiko did not know was dead. Out of fright, her eyes were raised up and frantically looked left and right directly at the decaying corpse.

Fujiko stuttered, "I... didn't... think... this... would... happen..."

"If you took him home, he wouldn't have been like this", bluntly spoke Makoto as she lowered her eyebrows.

"Hey, how do you know Lupin?"

"Ugh... You're so deep in yourself that you don't know what's going on around you."

"I'm sorry Makoto, I forgot that you get bitchy like me."

It was very lucky that Fujiko did not say "ratty bitch" as she would have been attacked yet Makoto was very unhappy that Lupin died that as the scheming physical brunette got up, the other brunette pushed her down back towards the bed on top of the corpse of Lupin.

Makoto pointed and shouted, "You killed Lupin sweetheart! You killed Lupin sweetheart!"

"I didn't! I didn't!", panicked Fujiko while waving both her hands.

After a quick snarl, Makoto bitterly spoke, "You liar! Lupin died wasn't because of a bullet or getting stabbed, no it was neglect and died from a broken heart."

"A broken heart? Oh please...", whined Fujiko as she found it corny.

Makoto clenched her hands together and from her heart explained, "Lupin is the most kindest sweetest person that you ever met, he did so much for you and all you do is spit on him."

"He likes it that way, he says commitment isn't for him", explained Fujiko from her point of view.

Makoto shook her head, "No Fujiko, he just wants to be free and happy with lots of love."

"You don't know Lupin that well...", sighed Fujiko.

As Fujiko was getting up, Makoto repeated her tactic and again pushed her back to the bed with the Lupin corpse below the scheming brunette.

Makoto angrily and bitterly spoke, "I think it's you who doesn't know herself! You lost your way Fujiko."

"Lost my way?", falsely asked Fujiko as she did not believe that she changed.

"Yeah. You always wanted to be a hero protecting people, not this."

"We all go through phases Makoto", shrugged Fujiko.

"You used to be happy and fun like me, now you are so dull that not even Jigen gets annoyed with you anymore."

"Err... you was always wanting your sempai Makoto, crying that you wanted love or getting angry over anything."

Makoto firmly nodded, "That's true but it's the thought of love that kept me going, even on the shittest days seeing a sasanqua camellia made me smile."

"Oh I missed my innocence days, sometimes we say the dorkiest things", chuckled Fujiko.

For the first time, Makoto was not angry with Fujiko anymore and Fujiko was not afraid of Makoto anymore as they were building a bond between them however the crafty schemer wanted to win so she climbed back into bed to sleep.

...

When she woke back up, the decaying corpse was gone however Fujiko was no longer in the apartment, she was outside a lake as she sees some old European ruins coming out of the place, she knew that it was one place in particular, one place that she would rather forget.

Fujiko whined, "Oh great, I'm at Cagliostro! Makoto, this isn't funny!"

Makoto however was not laughing as she had her arm on Fujiko's shoulder and looked at the peaceful scenery in complete bliss despite that Fujiko growled at the thought of being at the place, the country where her personality changes for some reason.

Makoto turned as she looked at her current self smiled, "This was the last place where we were together."

"Yeah, before I lost my innocence...", breathed out Fujiko as she looked downwards towards the lake worried.

"Sure Brad and Poon let you down as well as various one off men in bed but Lupin sweetheart hasn't and he never will."

"Lupin always does seem to be extra protective when I have amnesia or has he would put it Fujiko-chan at her nicest."

"I even think when you get amnesia, it wasn't you forgetting rather it was you remembering."

Makoto blinked her eyes as Fujiko looked away, rather like Lupin she also does not want to remember the past and tries to avoid mentioning it if possible more so than the master thief due to no family connections. The superheroine brunette looked at the frown from her counterpart and put her hand on the scheming brunette's shoulder.

Makoto smiled, "Just like I did getting him to protect Princess Clarisse, you need to protect Lupin sweetheart."

Thinking on what Makoto just said, Fujiko pulled back with a grimace, protecting Lupin would be the last thing that she wants to do. She put her hands up and pushed away as Makoto was trying to get closer towards her.

"Go away Makoto, go away!", yelled Fujiko as she stormed off.

...

It seems that Fujiko woke up yet something was not right, she was at a wedding and she was dressed in a white bridal gown. Next to her was Lupin looking more alive than ever with his cheeky smile connecting his glowing cheeks wearing a creamy white suit with a thistle purple shirt. They were both ecstatic that they were getting married.

Fujiko out of relief excitedly cheered, "Finally, a good dream!"

It seems that Lupin did not have the same idea as he gently pushed himself away from Fujiko with a stern face.

Lupin bitterly crossed his arms and firmly spoke, "Sorry Fujiko but I'm dumping you."

"Why Lupin? Why?", panicky asked Fujiko as it was a shock to her.

In an upsetting way, Lupin put his right hand on his heart and with his left hand put his palm while looking up.

He whined, "You dumped me, you broke my heart and all you care about is yourself. You are not worthy to date me, Lupin the 3rd!"

Very quickly Lupin looked away from Fujiko being really upset, he still remembers the day that she dumped him and if it was not for the support of both Jigen and Goemon as well as being on the job while getting chased by Zenigata distracted him, it would have been devastating no different than the days before he became Nicky Hunter. Fujiko was Lupin's dream woman, smart and sexy with literally a figure to die for. The teasing was fuelling him yet the breakup wounded not only his relationship but also his thieving ability. He was slowly reverting back to his assassin days yet without the fun and games during that time.

"Who are going to date now? Jigen? Zenigata? Rebecca?" asked Fujiko as she was curious.

A deep voice exclaimed, "Me!"

Fujiko turned around to see a sight that she has become very familiar with by now, another brunette with a wavy pony tail however she was wearing a green wedding dress.

Fujiko groaned, "Gah... Makoto!"

"You really let down Lupin sweetheart so much that I had to look after him, all he wanted was a kiss and I gave it to him", coldly spoke Makoto as she went towards Lupin and held his hand as they looked at Fujiko.

The scheming brunette advised, "You know he's a pervert right?"

"I know..." Makoto breathed out then looked at the thief and softly smiled, "It's just that seeing women makes him very happy."

Lupin nodded with his eyes close yet with a massive grin as Makoto got closer towards him, cosing up to each other in love.

Makoto smiled, "I'm the soldier of love, courage and protection, I'm Sailor Jupiter. This is who you are Fujiko, this is who you wanted to be."

"Not this shit again...", sighed Makoto as she looked out of jealous as Makoto was kissing Lupin on the cheek that caused him to do his trademark perverted grin. "I'm losing my monkey face to her..."

...

The scheming brunette woke up however it was in complete darkness except that there were three other people. Makoto that she knew however there were two other people, one looked like Makoto and was wearing similar clothes except that she had no rose earrings yet was holding a rose, the other looked like Fujiko yet there were minor differences. Her bang was rough and small rather than the large stylish one that takes focus on her forehead, her breasts appear to look smaller, her butt was not as curvy, her hair was darker. She looked like a transitional phase between Makoto and Fujiko.

Fujiko smirked, "Marcy! Margot! I haven't seen you for years."

"You should have given Lupen his love but you're such a bore that you fell out with Jigen and Gammon", replied Margot in Italian as she harshly stroked her hair. "I'm glad that I didn't turn into you Fusheco!"

Marcy growled in French, "You used to be so kind Fujiko back when you got bullied."

"Me bullied? Pah", hissed Fujiko as she waved her hand away out of bitterness.

Marcy sulked, "You were Fujiko, everyone called you ratty, scrawny and tall due to your growth spurt. Only Lupin cared about you."

"Listen to what Marcy says Fujiko, she's just like me", smiled Makoto.

Fujiko while shaking her head pointed and shouted, "Listen... I'm not Marcy Maurane, I'm not Margot Mine, I'm not Makoto Kino, I am Fujiko Mine, the femme fatale with the gorgeous looks!"

Out of annoyance, Fujiko then bitterly walked away from her former selves as they looked at each other in disbelief.

...

It was like a loop since Fujiko had returned to the apartment and she knew straight away that she was still in a dream as she looked across the side of the bed to see no shadows mixed with the brightness from the sun or any light bulbs on as she looked above.

With her eyes closed Fujiko shouted, "Makoto! Come out now!"

"You want something Fujiko?", asked Makoto as she was peering through the widening gap near the door.

Fujiko bitterly asked, "Why do you keep annoying me?"

As Fujiko finished her question, Makoto walked towards the bed and sat on the edge looking depressed with a deep frown on her face.

"Oh... I tell you but all I'll be doing is repeating myself and you won't listen...", sulked Makoto knowing how stubborn Fujiko was.

Fujiko seductively asked, "I get it, you want me to protect Lupin and look after him?"

"Yeah, you saw him last and he's really upset somewhere. He needs our warmth and love to get better, you're the one that he needs", explained Makoto while wiping a corner of her right eye.

All Fujiko could do was shake her head, she was in a losing battle with her former self. She tried running away, tried fighting, tried reasoning, tried shouting back, nothing worked. It was just like Lupin.

Fujiko lowered her eyes, "You know I'm not that sort of person."

"That's what Lupin sweetheart said back at Cagliostro but I know that you can be that person", smiled Makoto.

"I don't know what you mean."

"You're a strong independent woman like me, you fought Professor Loneback and his goons, you could tame Nessie, you saved the princess from her overprotecting guards while evading a child on a skateboard, you did so much."

"Yeah but I also remember the times when I wasn't and Lupin had to save me..."

"Everyone has a weakness Fujiko and yours is that you're sometimes too greedy for your own good especially if money and jewels are involved."

"Yours is being inside a plane", smirked Fujiko as she stroked the back of her hair.

Just that moment then, Makoto started to close her eyes and getting upset yet not a single tear was dropped. Unusually for Fujiko; instead of shouting back, whining or running away, she decided to put her arm around her younger self as they glanced at each other quickly. It was not like the scheming brunette to comfort people as normally she smiles and winks to get attention rather than admitting the truth that Fujiko rarely does.

Fujiko while indirectly looking sighed, "Yeah Makoto, I should really be more caring. I was when I was with Ami and Gene but I don't want to look weak in front of people, that's letting your guard down."

"I understand", nodded Makoto as she can get what Fujiko was thinking.

"I guess that I'm just like Lupin, we become good guardians when kids are involved but act like brats in general."

All of a sudden Makoto started to laugh however it was not a loud laugh, more like out of happiness. She thought that it was ironic that she is mature while Fujiko and Lupin are less mature and they are older than her.

Makoto slyly yet happily asked, "Say Fujiko, do you want Lupin?"

"Yeah but you know that I'll do it on my own terms." The scheming brunette nodded confidentially as she looked slyly towards her other self.

Makoto smiled, "Look at me. This is who you are Fujiko, this is who you wanted to be."

Responding towards the superheroine brunette, Fujiko looked directly and closely at Makoto. On the spur of the moment, they ended up kissing each other. In Fujiko's thoughts, it was very surreal that she was kissing herself, herself going back to the days before she met Brad and Poon to the point Fujiko would have never dreamed of screwing people for fun. Makoto however felt that she needed to get to Fujiko's less known softer side and hopefully get her to look after Lupin.

Finally Fujiko woke up after her eight hours of sleep as the clock besides the bed reached 9:00, she looked around to see if there were any annoying brunettes around however there was no one else in the apartment.

The scheming brunette yawned, "Gah... another bad dream, I sure have been getting them lately."

Deep down Fujiko was worried as her dreams became more and more common, she felt that she had to do something. Otherwise she was worried that her reputation would decline as she was fighting against herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While watching Part 5, seemed to find Fujiko quite boring in terms of character outside of Lupin vs the Smart Safe and Get Pablo's Collection. The only time when she did something was during Dolma Arc especially in the school but apart from that she barely did anything in the series in terms of the story episodes. 
> 
> Even though there is no artwork of both Fujiko and Makoto that I could find to fit with the chapter, the closest one is the fourth picture: https://twitter.com/comochi15110/status/1195546479034654720


	42. A Dance with Destiny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makocakes and I get invited to a dance in Versailles, we did go but they seem to give Makoto the cold shoulder... At least until they danced and I thought princesses knew how to dance... Also what about Ami? Meanwhile Pops still doesn't know about Sailor Moon and even goes to San Francisco to find out while meeting someone from the past. Find out in "A Dance with Destiny". Catch ya later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written as part of Makoto Kino Birthday Festival 2019 along with the previous chapter, The Secret of Mamoru (Chapter 19) and The Guardian with Green Eyes.

A small envelope had arrived in the mail and Lupin got off the couch towards the letterbox to retrieve it. He opened it as he ripped the top and pulled out a printed card, it read:

"You are formally invited to attend a ball organized by Prince Endymion and Princess Serenity on a congratulating proposal.

The venue is in Versailles and two people can attend the ceremony.

\- Mamoru Chiba, Prince Endymion of the Earth"

Lupin was thinking whether he should attend the dance, in the past he would have done out of a caper however right now, he was not sure. He was into nightclub dancing yet he no longer had the energy to keep up with the all night ravers and going to a ball without anything to steal felt pointless. There was something that he did know, he knows that Makoto would love something like that. The dance back in Dubai, the four days that Lupin was delirious and lonely cheered both of them up, he also knows that Makoto felt very confident with the dance.

"So Mamoru and Usagi set up a dance, that'll be interesting to see." Lupin chuckled at the thought of clumsy Usagi trying to dance with someone and then asked, "Makocakes, do you want to go to the ball?"

The former thief gave the brunette the invite as he knew that it was more directed towards her rather than himself. She read the invite however she was reading it slower than Lupin as she was slowly forgetting her own language considering that they were speaking more Italian than Japanese on a day to day basis. There was a little nod, it was firm yet serious. On one hand, dancing with Lupin would be a lovely thought but on the other hand she was worried about the reaction from her former Sailor Senshi friends, when she left only Usagi was at the best of terms but then again the blonde was friends with almost everyone if she can help it.

Makoto scratched her eyebrow as she was thinking and then smiled, "Sure, we'll go."

Both of them dashed towards their allocated rooms and locking the doors, Lupin went to the bathroom to get changed while Makoto went into the bedroom as she was preparing herself.

...

Inspector Zenigata was still desperately trying to ask people about Sailor Moon since his research has so far failed and still depressed that Lupin is still missing.

Zenigata grumbled, "Okay, I'll ask Buckingham. He always knows."

Even the old inspector knew the fastest way of contacting Buckingham was online so he signed into the messenger service as Tottsan, since Zenigata was in the same group as Lupin it meant that he had all of his contacts. At the time, there was no one online and while he was tapping his fingers on the desk, BuckyBear was signed in, the person that Zenigata was after.

Unexpectedly it was BuckyBear who was the one that contacted Zenigata however instead of saying Hi, Hello or any other greeting, an animated GIF of an man dressed up as someone from the 1970s with thick glasses on saying Do It. Zenigata groaned thinking that's how people communicate in this day and age while he was old fashioned, not as extreme as Goemon who barely knows how to use anything technological but one that might take a bit longer to get the idea. The Internet was still new to him despite being with Interpol meant that he was aware of that and minitel before it became massively spread. Zenigata went towards the wired keyboard and typed in hoping to get an answer.

Tottsan: Do you know anything about Sailor Moon?

BuckyBear: micspam "Starsky et Hutch.mp3"

Tottsan: Well, that failed...

BuckyBear: micspam "Starsky et Hutch.mp3"

Zenigata came off the computer unaware that Buckingham became an online shitposter as he kept spamming the French theme of "Starsky and Hutch" over and over again to the point where it got towards the inspector's head like an earworm. He knew more about Starsky et Hutch than Sailor Moon, the latter he still knows nothing about. It was making him more and more annoyed as he logged out just as hedgehog_girl was ready to sign in and slide the keyboard towards the floor.

"It's like it's some alien language, no one knows what I'm on about."

...

Lupin and Makoto got out from their yellow Alfa Romeo 8C 2300 Touring showing more of their glamorous clothes. Lupin was wearing a navy blue suit with the trousers being a darker shade of blue compared to the jacket, a white shirt with a red bow tie and by the collar, roughly where his heart was located was a sasanqua camellia, in other words his lover's favourite flower. Makoto decided to wear her favourite dress, her green one that she wore during the ballroom in Dubai yet also having a beaded pearl necklace and a matching flower on the strap right on her right shoulder. She was tempted to wear a black dress however there was a massive tear underneath her arms that meant that it needed repairing. They both smiled yet it was a worrying smile from both of them he knows what royalty can be like while she does not know how to react to her former friends.

It was a familiar sight for Lupin as looking around the palace seems to be a massive grey walled palace full of windows and the outside was completely paved. As the couple were passing towards the entrance, a stone statue of Lady Oscar and Andre stood elegantly as they showed their passion between each other that was originally somewhere else but moved due to the connection between them and the French Revolution.

There was a man with a black suit having short brown hair going to the top of his neck having a bushy moustache, he stood still with a blank expression towards the back of the wall as the couple went towards him.

The man with a serious face greeted, "You must be Princess Jupiter and your au pair Mr Arsène Lupin III, please to meet you both. Now come this way."

Lupin was tempted to laugh that the usher called him an au pair however he knew that it was a royal event and he had to show his manners when dealing with royalty. As stiff as a board in a comical matter, Lupin followed the usher towards the location where he was heading, Makoto also followed the usher yet she was more relaxed as she was admiring the palace that were full of paintings with green pillars and a dome roof with a blue painted ceiling as they walked down the corridor.

As they reached the white walled, long and slanted stairs, two people were blocking the way as they stood up together on the platform bridging the upper and lower stairs. One had a white double strapped tulle gown that had flower embroidery and sequins that reached right towards her ankles, the other had a black suit with a white shirt and black bow tie like he was James Bond with gelled hair. It happened to be the right spot that Lupin once saw Lady Oscar as she challenged him to a duel.

The man with the dinner jacket bowed and introduced, "Ah... Mr Lupin, at least we meet. You brought Princess Jupiter safe and sound, I was concerned about her safety. I'm Mamoru Chiba, Prince Endymion of the Earth."

"Well you look more like a spy than a royal prince", replied Lupin as he did a cocky smile towards the prince and asked, "Let me guess, she's Princess Serenity?" 

Mamoru nodded as he confirmed the identity of his lover. There was something different regarding Princess Serenity, not only did she seem more confident than the last time Lupin saw her in the Book of Montcalmet but she looked slightly different. At the same time, she looked familiar somehow.

Lupin looked towards Makoto and with his hand blocking his mouth sideways whispered, "Usagi looked like she's aged 50 years!"

"It's her genetics sweety, it causes her blonde hair to go grey very quickly", Makoto whispered back in the same way.

Prince Endymion and Princess Serenity took them to the Galerie des Glaces, it was extravagant with paintings with blue backgrounds showcasing historic events on the ceiling, golden borders everywhere as well as golden statues of ponytailed women and countless chandeliers, even the arches holding up the mirrors were well detailed with carvings, marble borders and bronze capitals on the column like pilasters. The floor was shiny yet not slippery. It really was a royal venue.

All were dressed up with Ami having a yellow cardigan and a lime green dress looking meek, Rei had a ravishing red dress yet she was also wearing white gloves making a gentle smile, Haruka was wearing a pale yellow suit very similar to Lupin's own only without the flower with a devious grin and Michiru wore a turquoise gown with thin straps and a faded frown. Unusually Minako was wearing a purple gown similar to what Kate Middleton, the Duchess of Cambridge wore except for that it was strapless as her breasts and her maroon belt were holding the dress yet retaining her red bow, this was a shock for Makoto as she did not expect her to be actually appearing feminine rather than the tomboy she was normally. Maybe she thought that she had to impress someone as well, either that or Rei pushed her to make an effort.

Ami softly smiled, "It was a surprise for you to attend Princess Jupiter."

"Ehehehehe! Sounds like I have some competition", smirked Haruka as she glanced at Lupin.

Michiru warned, "Princess You-ran-us, this is not the time to flirt."

At first it seemed that Ami and Haruka were welcoming the couple while Michiru was warning her partner, it looked like the rift between Makoto and the Sailor Senshi were patching up however Minako pushed in front of Michiru that gave her a glare back for pushing in.

Minako cockily smiled, "Oh look who attended."

"Yeah, the incorrigible pervert and the ratty bitch", muttered Rei in a Jigen like tone.

It was building up anger inside of Makoto as she was growling that Rei had to use that description of her as she was breathing rapidly with her shoulders going up and down. She was getting tense while Lupin looked away from the disrespectful black haired woman with his nose up.

Usagi whined, "There's no need to treat Mako-chan... sorry Princess Jupiter or Loopy like that, Princess Mars."

"I don't care Princess Serenity, you shouldn't have invited Lupin!", yelled Rei thinking that he would have spoil her night.

Minako smirked, "Yeah, that pink rose is wilting just by your existence Mousy Brown. Princess Serenity is out of her frigging mind letting them two in.. In the..."

"This is not the time Princess Venus of singing about posteriors", growled Rei as Minako was starting to sing her song again.

Lupin as he was protecting Makoto charmingly spoke, "As you know, that sasanqua camellia is healthy on Makoto."

"Damn! You're always protecting her Lupin, I'm the frigging Goddess of fucking Love whose trying her best to frigging impress you and you love some ratty bitch that came out of the sewer. One that not even the rat poison would attract. I can't frigging wait for Makoto to turn into Fujiko, then I'll fuck her", shouted Minako like a horny teenager.

Lupin gasped as he never saw Minako that jealous in his entire life, it was like the worst of her coming out. Mamoru facepalmed at every word that Minako said as it was meant to be a classy ball, not some teenage prom with Princess Venus acting like one. He was tempted to kick her out except Usagi looked at him and shook her head because she wanted everyone to be there.

Makoto as she leaned forward roared, "Why you..."

Knowing deep down Makoto was thinking going to the dance was a bad idea as she was getting frustrated, her eyebrows were lowered, her teeth moving ready to clench, her expression showed that she was getting angry. With a flash, Lupin looked at his distressed lover and stroked her wavy hair trying to calm her down before she was ready to yell and having a risk of getting kicked out from the ball that would have resulted in her crying all night.

"It's okay Makocakes, don't act like Pops I'll sort it out", whispered Lupin.

The blue suited gentleman moved towards the centre of the ball so he could be at the centre of attention, he got himself a wine glass from his jacket pocket and clinked the glass. While it did the attention of most of the women as well as Prince Endymion, Lupin quickly coughed causing Minako and Haruka to look directly towards him.

Lupin folded his arms and with his eyes closed pouted, "Ladies, _Principessa Luppiter_ has come to attend this event for a dance. If you are going to insult her or myself, then please do it outside and this includes you as well Princess Serenity. This is meant to celebrate couples joining together, not splitting apart over idle gossip."

This caused Makoto to smile as he was backing her up and the rest were gobsmacked. Very quickly knowing that it was their fault, both Rei and Minako put their heads down as they sulked. For Minako, not only did she already lose Makoto but she's lost Lupin as the message was directed to her, even Mamoru wanted to kick her out.

Minako panicky explained, "I'm sorry, I'm really really sorry Makoto. I just thought that being in love was the best thing but all I see to do is frigging annoy both you and Lupin. I'm really jealous that a dreamy guy like him gets to love you while ignoring me. I'm sorry, my ego and my Goddess of Love sex like thinking got way too big and out of hand. I should have known what with Fujiko and you're pretty much her but kinder and sweeter.

I'm jealous of you and what you would become, I'm jealous of your breasts, I'm jealous of your smell and yeah, I smelt myself and man do I stink... I'm sorry for calling you a ratty bitch... Can we put this behind us and make up?"

"Yeah, you did get out of hand but I accept the apology only if you promise never to call me a ratty bitch ever again", sighed Makoto as she was not sure about Minako. She did a small smile and complimented, "Besides that dress does look lovely on you."

Within a flash, Minako and Makoto did a bro fist towards each other knowing that they made up. They were finally friends again as they did cheesy grins and a quick yet strong hug together. Minako missed the warmth that Makoto used to give her and Makoto missed her free spirit, they both had the same idea regarding love but a different execution that drove them apart.

Usagi grinned, "Loopy's even more provi... pro fish... knows what he's doing unlike us, Mamo-chan."

"I am impressed Usako, he's very pro-fess-shio-nal and we are meant to be a royal family where we would do what he just done in our sleep", quietly spoke Mamoru as he read the longer word slower so his lover can understand. With a nod he proclaimed, "The ceremonial dance can now begin."

Holding to each others hands with a firm grip, they did a waltz as each of the dance couples despite doing the same dance had their own take showing their own personalities. Mamoru and Usagi were kind of mismatched with the royal princess were very slowly dancing one step at a time as she was scared that she could slip at any time while Mamoru was very stiff as he was trying to keep his lover balanced. Rei and Minako were also mismatched as Rei was trying to stick towards the pattern while Minako would have rather went to a rave or did a fast pace dance as she was more animated and messing up the waltz on purpose as she found it too slow causing her partner to be annoyed. Haruka and Michiru were a better match than the others however the turquoise haired woman sulked as she knew that her movements were not timed correctly since she was a perfectionist and wanted to hear some classical music while dancing yet the blonde haired partner was not bothered by the sloppy dancing. Despite all of them were in love in each other, the dancing was not in sync and jarring to watch as it would have made more sense with Haruka and Minako dancing together with their energy while Rei and Michiru were more technical and Mamoru could have done with another partner such as Ami who sat on the chair staring yet upset that she was unable to take part.

As for Lupin and Makoto, they were both confident doing their waltz and were at better sync. They were facing each other moving back and forth, did a 90 degree turn to the right a little skip then another turn in the same direction as Makoto was being the leader while Lupin was the follower since he knew how much the dance meant to her.

Makoto was impressed and seductively gasped, "Oooh... you're such a good dancer."

"Well... I've had a lot of practice over the years, I still remember my dance with Jacqueline", smoothly spoke Lupin as he moved his hand in time after Makoto moved hers.

"I've never heard of her before."

"It was very brief until I realised that she was going to kill me so we had to call it off."

Makoto softly giggled, "Well I won't kill you, you're too cute."

The blue suited gentleman grinned as he turned around with his brunette lover as she smiled back that they were enjoying the dance. Instead of continuing the slow waltz that the rest were struggling with, they decided to do a different version called the Viennese waltz where it was faster paced as they kept adjusting and turning, their arms were animated, graceful yet speedy, it managed to impress Mamoru while he just did a turn but suddenly Usagi slipped to the floor and cried with her eyes closed however it was light by her standards and not waterfalls. Since Usagi and Mamoru were doing the slow waltz into the corner of the room, it did not distract the other dancers who themselves tried to dance but felt uncomfortable despite that Haruka has improved her timing with Michiru.

Usagi moped, "I can't dance like Mako-chan and Loopy!"

"Neither can I but it doesn't matter Usako when I have you", nodded Mamoru as he pulled her up from the floor.

While the royal couple were smiling as Mamoru cheered what could have been a disaster, Lupin had a look and chuckled that what he predicted came true. It was a gentle chuckle rather than a mean spirited one as he knew that she was trying her best, trying her best to impress Mamoru and the others. He was thinking that it took so long for her to actually slip and not fifteen minutes into the dance.

Lupin and Makoto were rotating and turning very quickly, within a minute they already went around the ballroom. With a little smile, Makoto decided to lift Lupin up and spun him around. He was having the time of his life with a massive grin, it was just like being on the edge of an aeroplane having the thrill. It was making Makoto happy too because she lifted him with ease and glad that she wasn't heavy handed on him.

Before getting dizzy, Makoto put Lupin back towards the floor to continue the dance at a slower tempo so Lupin can regain his energy and for Makoto to rest her arms. They were both very happy as Makoto closed her eyes, she was remembering this day for the rest of her life.

Makoto glimmered, "It's been so magical, we could dance all night Lupin sweetheart."

...

Inspector Zenigata went to San Francisco hoping to get an answer. After checking out France with no one having a clue and the only one that did know wasn't around when he wanted her, he was tempted to go to Italy to find out considering the protest however there was a snag. While Zenigata prepared the paperwork for the arrest of Luigi Rossi who was a journalist that happened to be on Interpol's observation list, he stumbled on the official government website to find out more about this person. By mistake, he clicked the wrong link via his mouse and it came up saying regarding new Italian law, any discussion regarding Sailor Moon outside of Prime Minister Bellincioni is up to five years in prison. With Italy being off the list, America was a likely location as he read about an upcoming Sailor Moon revival that perked his interest.

The inspector went towards everyone at the local Frisco police station, even Buckingham's troll answer of Starsky and Hutch but even the two detectives, both having short hair yet one was black and the other was combed blond just shook their heads. Then again he was so delirious from the jet lag that he forgot that they did not exist and ended up talking to two random people instead who were drugged up due to their stench and twitchy movement that they thought that they were Starsky and Hutch.

It was making Zenigata even more depressed, losing Lupin and no one knowing what Sailor Moon was demoralised him as he was getting into a Ford Crown Victoria, a police car that was often used in the US and decided without a question of a doubt to just drive. Hopefully someone in the city will know anything about Sailor Moon as it was making him depressed.

At the distance, he saw a man driving a red 1959 Cadillac Eldorado Seville. The crazy driver was white, had a brown afro with sideburns similar to Lupin, a loose purple coat, a green shirt with a large collar and a small red tie, a black belt with a light blue buckle and some grey trousers. His nose was peculiar as it was shaped like a penis.

Within a blink of an eye, the car caught up and was behind Zenigata. The brown haired man was trying to ram the police car however the Ford Crown Victoria was not having much affect as the bumper was re-enforced. Without having much luck to ram it off the road, instead Cadillac Eldorado Seville decide to speed up just as they got to the Hyde Street junction. A cable car narrowly avoided Zenigata as he swerved past while on the pursuit of the Cadillac who was now in front and had the advantage.

Very carefully Zenigata was chasing the brown haired man as he was going around the crooked part of Lombard Street, a road that was full of curves going to the right then to the left and back again paved with red bricks and plenty of greenery mixed with red and white flowers. They were at neck and neck as they were literally close to each other, the brown haired man smirked towards the inspector causing him to growl back. As Zenigata accelerated, he was literally side by side with the Cadillac Eldorado Seville as they went towards the penultimate curve. Despite warning that they should travel at five miles per hour, they were doing thirty and with a quick nudge, Zenigata moved the other car towards the left.

By the last curve heading towards the straight downhill street, the brown haired man tried to ram back into Zenigata however there was one problem, he was tapping the brakes but the brakes were not working on the car. As it went towards the straight, he tried to steer towards the right to correct himself however the Cadillac Eldorado Seville went towards a parked yellow Chevolet Camaro and crashed into it.

The inspector slowed down as he went towards the final curve and pulled the handbrake just before the hill got steep and back onto the road, he opened the door then ran towards the crashed car to find out that he just sat there with a cocky grin and yet to open the car door.

Zenigata growled, "Starmow!"

"It's been a while since I saw you, I was just off to the anime convention", smiled Starmow as he was holding three blue playing cards.

"Anime convention?"

"Yeah, I've watched a few anime in my time."

"Which ones in particular?"

"Umm... Hand of the Big Dipper, 2 inches per 100 milliseconds, Golgo 13, Spirit in a Case, Space Adventure Cobra... My favourite is Western Jazz."

Knowing how confident were Starmow's knowledge especially when it comes to anime from the 1980s, Zenigata thought to try his luck on a question that ponded him.

Zenigata asked, "Do you know anything about Sailor Moon?"

"That crap? Only women and Canadians watch it", muttered Starmow as his eyelids were lowered.

The inspector managed to get his first reply and clue regarding Sailor Moon, in his mind it was like finally someone knows and it took a crazy mercenary to explain it to him. It was getting desperate to know more so he decided to press on with force.

Zenigata grabbed Starmow and into his face shouted, "TELL ME!"

"Only thing that I can tell you is that if you watch it, you'll be heading to an early grave", smirked Starmow.

Out of insanity, Starmow closed his eyes and laughed. Laughed directly at Zenigata's face as he looked away from the crazy mercenary.

With a disappointed look, Zenigata threw his handcuffs towards Starmow as he was caught by the car door handle and walked off being very gloomy. While he was no closer of knowing for sure, Zenigata gathered that Starmow did not like Sailor Moon, it was a show and hinting that it was depressive.

...

While Mamoru, Usagi, Rei, Minako, Haruka, Michiru, Lupin and Makoto were all dancing happily together, Ami on the other hand sat down on a chair with her head down. She did not have a dance partner unlike the others.

Ami softly spited, "It should have been me dancing with Makoto and not Arsène."

"So you've got a crush on her rather than Fujiko", spoke a mono-tonal voice.

The blue haired girl looked up and then looked to her right to see a young red head woman roughly the same age wearing a very light and thin white dress, she made a blank expression as she looked directly towards the blue haired girl who was upset and annoyed.

Ami quietly spoke, "Oh hello Ami Enan, I apologise for my behaviour."

"It's understandable Ami Mizuno, love crushes are one thing we don't understand very well", replied Ami Enan as she could understand her outburst.

The two Amis looked at each other and could not stop looking at each other, they were staring for minutes while the other dancers were doing their moves. They were so distracted that they did not even hear Usagi slip and bumped into Rei as the black haired woman growled that the dumpling pigtailed grey haired woman was being her clumsy self however Mamoru grabbed hold of her hands and slowly moved away as they were scuttling back, waiting so Usagi could recover her balance to continue.

As she was curious, Ami Mizuno gently went towards Ami Enan's red hair and softly touched it, the strands that covered part of her face. Despite looking thin, it felt thicker and soft as the red head smiled that she never had someone so elegant touching her before. After fifteen strokes, the blue haired girl let go as she took off her yellow cardigan.

Ami Mizuno quietly complimented, "Your hair looks ravishing."

"Thank you, so does your bright blue hair and your radiant pupils", noted Ami Enan as she observed the twitch that came from Mizuno's left eye.

It was very unusual for both Amis, normally they would kept themselves to them self however it seems being with each other made them both open. Maybe it was the similarity connection, both intelligent, both shy, both a fish out of water compared to others around them, both called Ami. It was like they were meant for each other, destiny calling them and all it took was one thing so they could be both happy for the rest of their lives.

Ami Mizuno gently asked, "It is a bit of a silly question Miss Enan but do you want to dance with me?"

"It is a silly question Miss Mizuno, sure I will", smiled Ami Enan.

Ami Mizuno reached out with her hand towards the other Ami, very quickly without a thought Ami Enan grabbed hold as they both closed their hands and dashed off towards the dance area. As the red head faced her blue haired counterpart with her ear flashing to project the dance pattern that they can both sync to via Underworld, it gathered attention among the other dancers as the two Amis looked really comfortable as they did a slow dance together to build their low confidence up.

As her eyes lit up, Usagi gasped, "Wow! Oh... sorry for not being pro-fess-shio-nal Prince Endymion but I'm glad that Ami err... Princess Mercury has found someone to dance."

"I agree with you lovely odango... sorry Princess Serenity. I was wondering how Princess Mercury was going to cope tonight what with Princess Jupiter favouring Mr Lupin."

Thinking that it was a party rather than a classy ball, Minako as she had her fist up in the air screamed, "You go Ami, whooooooooo!"

"Princess Venus, you're getting too excited but yeah those two look like the perfect couple", growled Rei as she kept her professionalism over the dance.

Makoto contented, "Ami seems very happy dancing with the other Ami, Lupin sweetheart."

"She is, I had a hunch that she was going to be lonely so I brought her along", smiled Lupin as he was moving his hands closer towards her neck.

"Aww... That's so lovely but how did you get her invited?"

"It is a technicality Makocakes, the invite said for two people. Since it was just Ami Mizuno who attended by herself on her own, I figured that Ami Enan wanted to experience a ballroom dance herself and I registered it as Ami's partner."

Lupin and Makoto decided to stop dancing as they wanted to do a romantic gesture, they both pulled themselves closer to each other and were gazing like a love spell hit them both. They were at a trance and shortly after, out of passion they kissed each other on the lips. The kiss was long and slow in a way similar to the waltz that the other dancers were performing. Closing their eyes, the kiss continued and for both, they got the love that they deserved and wanted as it was approaching midnight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case people are wondering, the French theme of Starsky and Hutch was playing during the Zenigata segments of the chapter.
> 
> I actually enjoyed writing this chapter, not just for Lupiter but also the AmiAmi couple. Ami Mizuno and Ami Enan have a chemistry between the two had they actually met. Found them so fitting and so right for each other being similar in terms of personality that it would literally be love at first sight. Surprised no one has thought of it before...


	43. The Sailor Senshi Funeral March

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While I'm laid in bed dreaming of my dear Makocakes, Jigen and Fujiko team up to try to save me. Normally I don't dream or indeed need saving but they managed to get into my dream and not only do they have to sort out the Sailor Senshi but they have to face Makoto. They know that this is going to be tough. Find out in "The Sailor Senshi Funeral March". Catch ya later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The only reason why I've written this chapter was because the other characters outside of Lupin and Makoto were getting neglected. Plus it's not often Jigen and Fujiko work together.
> 
> This and the next were the hardest chapters to write taking months to do, was in development hell and writers block to the point that the other stories (Secret of Mamoru, The Guardian with Green Eyes, The Text of Two Amis) were fully complete from start to finish, these were also the last chapters that were written. It got so bad that I have to finish while submitting.... I am completely burnt out...
> 
> Oh well at least that I managed to get some creativity and came up with Lupin styled previews.

Jigen was at a bar, different than the one that he was in over a week ago. It was more classy with no television in sight, there were bottles on the shelves behind the polished marble counter that were all expensive yet also popular brands there too and above him were new LED lights. He was all alone as the bartender was busy elsewhere as he picked up his scotch glass, sipped the entire alcoholic liquid up in one gulp and put it back onto the coaster.

He banged his fist on the counter and shouted, "Damn it! I just can't let Lupin rot away somewhere! There must be something that I can do even if there's nothing that I can do."

In his pocket was a mobile phone, one that he just got despite knowing that there was no need for him to use one. It was fairly modern smartphone with a touch screen, it was quite compact indicating that it was not the latest or the most powerful one on the market.

He was checking on who to phone up, he knows Goemon does not know how to use a phone and meditating somewhere in a waterfall in rural Japan, he could phone up Zenigata since they met at mutual grounds in Annecy but felt a bit uncomfortable phoning him up just in case he shouts and he will, Ami might be recovering from her Sailor Mercury brainwashing and she would rather text or use a messaging service.

It just leaves one option, Fujiko. It was not his preferred option but he knows Lupin is in trouble and knows that she probably is involved. The problem was that last time he tried to phone her up in the Netherlands, she never answered the phone. Jigen managed to find the number on his contact list and tapped on the green phone icon to ring while putting it onto his ear.

He muttered, "I don't even know why I'm doing this..."

The phone started to ring and already seemed like a bad sign, it just kept ringing just like the pay phone a couple of years back. This time it seemed it has paid off as he heard some feminine breathing down the other side.

She asked, "Hello?"

"I'm worried about Lupin. You probably have him all tied up in there!", growled Jigen.

"Come on Jigen, what makes you say that?"

"You beaten him to a bloody pulp and I know you, you have him in bed while you're steal something."

There was a pause on the phone while Fujiko was thinking of what to say, like Jigen caught her off guard and needed a good explanation.

Fujiko depressively spoke, "He's not with me if that's what you're thinking..."

It was already a bit suspicious, the sharpshooter knows that she was in bed with Lupin or out on the job yet also knows that it was a few years since he last saw him outside the karaoke bar upset that he had to say goodbye while the Sailor Senshi were taking over Lupin's thoughts, well outside of the quick glance at Annecy Castle. Lupin could be anywhere by now.

Jigen in a grouchy way asked, "Not with you?"

"Yeah, the last time I saw him was when I was travelling back from Cannes and found him by the roadside rotting away", panicked the scheming brunette.

"Damn, that's not good..."

"He managed to get into the car and we had a talk, I dropped him off when... something weird happened to me and dropped him off about three kilometres from his... well soon to be my mansion."

Jigen was annoyed by the answer, as in that Fujiko managed to get Lupin's mansion. The same mansion that they met together for the first time, the same mansion that was one of the few remains of the estate of Arsène Lupin I and has inside most of what he stole as well as the few things that Lupin the 3rd stole.

"We need a serious talk face to face, bye!"

The sharpshooter took off the phone from his ear and pressed the red phone icon to end the call. Very quickly he received a text from Fujiko telling him which bar he was in and replied back.

...

In roughly two hours time give or take a couple of minutes, Fujiko entered the bar in her black cat suit. She was holding up an umbrella hinting that it was raining outside, patterned with red and black stripes and quickly pulled the metal pole down to fold it away. She strutted towards the sharpshooter who was sat down on a high metal stool just staring at the empty scotch glass as he ignored the beautiful brunette. Fujiko pulled up the stool next to Jigen and sat down on it face to face, just like he wanted.

Jigen growled, "I tried phoning you up a couple of years ago but never got a reply."

"Oh that... I remember that I kept getting missed calls from Lupin as well. I was too busy going around China stealing jewellery and something for the Olympics that I forgot what it was, then I was in a few movies. The plan was for me to get a Palme d'Or, it took a couple of years but it paid off", explained Fujiko in a haste as she tried looking away towards the expensive bottle of Bushmills whisky that she was tempted to drink with him.

"That explains why you went to Cannes."

Tension was building up inside Jigen, he badly misses his friend and it was a while since he last saw Goemon. He has no one else that he could talk to and the one that was next to him he disliked on the best of days as he was hissing to himself. The snarls of the sharpshooter caused Fujiko to tilt sideways as she was curious with her eyes lit up, seeing her was just enough for him to explode.

Jigen yelled, "You're stealing Lupin's place?"

"Actually he gave it to me to declare all of my love", smiled Fujiko as she looked directly towards the rugged man with his suit.

The sharpshooter calmed down as his shoulders relaxed and looked towards the wooden floor and sighed, "Yeah that does sound like Lupin all right."

"I've been acting weird lately. Ever since that I touched the Sailor Moon badges, it is making me into someone that I'm not, I'm seeing things that aren't there and fighting against myself", explained Fujiko in a distressed tone.

"Sailor Moon?!", growled Jigen as he lowered his hat and hissed towards Fujiko. "Ugh... That was one depressing trip to Italy that's all I can say."

"I might be a fan but I'm getting concerned... Lupin is not himself and now Makoto terrorising me in my dreams, I think we should sort this out until she takes over me...", sighed Fujiko as her depressive voice is flip flopping between her normal tone and a deep Makoto type tone.

Jigen smirked, "I knew that The Menace of Cagliostro was behind this!"

"So that's who you're calling her?", chuckled Fujiko.

As it was getting late, Jigen and Fujiko walked out of the bar, the former having his hands in his pockets as he was thinking about something that was on his mind.

Jigen wondered, "There is just one thing that I'm trying to work out regarding ugh... Sailor Moon. How did Makoto get the money to survive? She's a teenager yet didn't mentioned a job and she didn't have any family to mooch from."

"If I know her she probably got an undercover teaching assistant job at Juban Junior High to look after Usagi and Ami, she fooled the staff due to her height thinking that she was older than she was. I mean she's literally my height", explained Fujiko in a slightly snobby tone.

"Undercover teaching assistant? That does make sense. She got money from her job that is used to pay for bills and food."

Looking down towards his arm, Jigen looked at the time on his Rolex watch and it was approaching nearly midnight. He knows that if he has any chance of saving Lupin, he knows that he has to get to the airport as soon as possible to catch the next flight to Paris. The only vehicle that was there was Fujiko's Kawasaki motorbike as she zipped up her suit tugging among her large breasts and with enough force moved it towards the bottom of her neck, she quickly climbed onto the bike ready to go. It was times like this that he actually missed seeing the old Fiat or any of Lupin's vintage cars.

Fujiko charmed, "Hop on."

Jigen looked uneasy as he was worried whether the bike could support both of them however since there was nothing else, no taxis, no other cars on the road he felt that he had to get on. He climbed towards the back of the motorbike and was holding the brunette's stomach otherwise he would fall off. For some reason Fujiko loved the touch of the sharpshooter, she softly smiled and was making relief noises to herself while on the other hand Jigen was not happy that he had to be on a motorbike with her as he knows that she could push him off if she wanted to.

"Ugh... I'll be in pain for a week", moaned Jigen as they sped off.

...

Both Jigen and Fujiko had arrived back at the mansion, for the sharpshooter it was the most that he ever been there since they usually go to a place briefly then move on while for Fujiko, it was her second time since 1969. While Jigen was in his usual suit, Fujiko was wearing her yellow top and her black skirt as she wanted to be casual just in case she wanted to strip. The condition was even worse than last time as they were walking up an extremely dusty staircase, even then the ruins that they travelled over the years were ironically kept in better shape. It was so dusty that it caused Jigen to sneeze loudly while the scheming brunette looked away hoping not to sneeze herself. There were even cobwebs underneath the railings.

Fujiko chuckled, "Remember when I was the one worrying about Lupin while you was being cool?"

"Those were the days before Mamo, toothache and Sailor Moon", glimmered Jigen. "I actually sort of do miss when Lupin was more of an assassin."

They both had arrived at the top of the stairs and walked towards the direction of Lupin's bedroom as a few creaky floorboards were heard as they stepped on the rotting wood. Just a couple of rooms they went passed and had arrived outside of Lupin's bedroom. Since Fujiko knew him best, she decided to go in but very quickly she walked back out as she gasped and put her hand over her mouth not liking the sight at all.

Fujiko was shaking and sulked, "I think it's best not to have a look..."

"I'm his partner, I have a right to look!", shouted Jigen as he grabbed Fujiko's shoulder with his left hand and pointed to himself with the other.

"He's rotting away, he's skin and bones with not much skin left."

The sharpshooter as he let go of Fujiko sulked as that did not sound like Lupin at all and his time was running out as he heard deep breathing coming from him even from the corridor. Like every breath could be his last as he was gasping for air. They both looked at each other trembling as they know that Lupin's days are getting closer to the end.

...

Lupin was at a tropical island somewhere laid on a luxury white leather padded sun lounger, he was just relaxing on the beach only wearing his blue and white striped shorts. Next to him was a palm tree that was blocking out some of the sun and also next to him was a small circular table. He was smiling and content as he was in paradise.

Suddenly Makoto walked towards Lupin very relaxed with a smile on her face, all she wore was a light green bra and a towel in the same colour wrapped around her privates. By her hand, the barely clothed brunette was holding a coconut with a red straw coming out. Just by her moving towards him, it turned Lupin's paradise from a relaxing trip to an unforgettable experience.

Makoto looked directly towards Lupin and softly grinned, "You deserve this treat, Lupin sweetheart!"

She put the coconut onto the table and then walked towards the end of the table as Lupin was looking towards the ocean, looking at the sun and the waves in peace. Very slowly as he stretched his arms, as he closed his eyes he went towards the table and picked up the coconut to have a drink. After a few sips from the straw, Lupin put the coconut back and then did a perverted grin as he saw a beauty. One that was very near him and she was in pure bliss.  


...

Lupin as he was licking his lips dreamed, "Mmm... Makocakes."

Outside of the bedroom, Jigen with his back turned away from the door was very tense with his stiff shoulder and was hissing to himself knowing that Lupin was thinking of something that he knows that is not like him.

The sharpshooter growled, "Makocakes? Oh geez..."

On the white couch, there were three strange headphones all wired up towards a small black box and had cables that must be up to 10m in length. By them, there was also a note that Jigen picked up that said:

"Just an experiment that I made in my spare time."

There was a chuckle from Jigen and a smile from Fujiko, they missed Lupin and they knew it would be one of the former master thief's inventions. It was like Lupin knew that something like this was going to happen one day and made it on the off chance that he would have required some Inception, whether it was for himself to save the gang or vice versa.

Jigen asked, "I'll reckon that we'll use these but do you have any idea what it is?"

"Hmm... I think it's a machine that you can use to get into dreams", explained Fujiko as she stared directly at the headphones.

Jigen shouted directly to Fujiko, "Why in the frigging hell Lupin would make something like that? He never dreams!"

"I know! Knowing him, he'll use it on me!", shouted back Fujiko as she faced him. The scheming brunette then looked away from the sharpshooter and thought, "After we'll done, I'll steal it for myself. Imagine what I can do with this."

While Jigen was outside wearing the headphones as he laid on the couch asleep, Fujiko was in bed with the faded and the rotting Lupin. He rapidly lost mass from his former cheeky face and his body, he was too underweight to be physically attractive in her eyes and only his heavy breathing but not snoring was keeping him alive. She was snugged up to him, nuzzling to his face in delight and was completely naked, her perky breasts showed her beauty, her butt smooth both in looks and feel. Had he been himself, he would have got up straight away and then either get slapped or to bring out her glove attached to her privates just by the sight of the devious brunette.

Yet he was not himself and Fujiko knew that, for some reason she was stroking his hair that was still soft and was calming her down. She closed her eyes and sniffed, there was that chance that it might be her final time that she will get to do this in her life. An uncharacteristic cute noise came out of her mouth, like a "daww...". She always wanted Lupin but until now, she wouldn't admit it both from others and herself. After all she was always cagey about love life.

Maybe she's thinking about what Makoto said in her dream, anyway Fujiko closed her eyes as she was hugging the cooling thief ready to fall asleep.

...

They had arrived inside of an old castle however this was unusual since it had no furniture, no paintings hinting that it might be empty. All it had were grey concrete walls and a floor in a matching colour, it had a very dull colour palette with the only thing that brighten up the place was a chandelier right above them.

Fujiko moaned, "It works but this place looks like a dump."

"Yeah, I expected a desert island with a naked Makoto as they were having sex with each other", spat Jigen just by the thought.

Fujiko looked up and asked, "What happened to Goemon anyway?"

"He went back to Japan to meet up with an old master but left when he saw Hiromi, Rumi and Ami again. They reminded him of Rei, Ami and Makoto", sighed Jigen.

"Yeah, Goemon was always uncomfortable with women... If it wasn't for that, we'll be still dating."

Very quickly Jigen looked the other way in disgust as he disliked Fujiko's seductive nature as he believed that she was an attention seeker as she pouted with her lips inflating, both by Jigen and the thought of Goemon. Lupin was running with a worried look on his face, stressed yet well animated wearing his pink jacket as the loose fitting was flapping about. They only saw him for five seconds but they know from those five seconds that it was bad news.

Jigen sulked, "Pink Jacket? That's not a good sign..."

"Stay away from me!", panically shouted Lupin as he looked back yet blanked the two that saw him.

As Lupin left their view, both Jigen and Fujiko could see four of the Sailor Senshi running after him like fangirls wanting their favourite singer's autograph yet they blanked out both the sharpshooter and the scheming brunette as they only saw the former master thief.

Usagi yelled, "Come back Loopy!"

"The Goddess of Love wants sex with you and right in the butt", grinned Minako.

Jigen as he folded his arms asked, "Is it me or are they out of character?"

"Yeah especially Minako, I don't remember her being this raunchy...", seductively spoke Fujiko. "It's like Lupin only has the basics of the characters and turned them into their own thing."

"Out of character or not, they are still annoying as hell especially Usagi..."

As Jigen breathed out, the scheming brunette touched his shoulder very softly that give him a strange look on his face yet relaxed as he saw something in Fujiko's eyes. He knows from that look that she has something up her sleeve as she pointed her finger diagonally up.

Fujiko winked with her left eye and smiled, "Anyway we have an idea to get rid of the Sailor Senshi, there's only one way to do it but the window is very brief."

"Now we're talking!", smirked Jigen.

"You know I don't really want to do it, being a Sailor Moon fan and all."

"They're messed up, that makes me want to do it more."

Fujiko then from underneath her skirt got out a long black robe and shoved it on top of Jigen as he dressed up like an outlaw in the Wild West. As he was fully dressed, the only thing that was visible on Jigen was his trademarked curved beard as the rest was covered up. With a sinister smile, Jigen grabbed her by the shoulders and was shaking her. Had it been real, he would have loved to do this for the times that she screwed Lupin over as revenge.

The brunette screamed, "Oh help! Help! A youma's draining my energy!"

As soon as Fujiko did her acted scream, the Sailor Senshi dashed towards the brunette who was getting attacked by the youma as it grabbed hold of her and she was struggling to break free, Fujiko had enough experience getting kidnapped so it would be hard to tell whether she was acting or genuinely in danger. They saw her, Usagi was upset and Ami quietly nodded while Rei and Minako both growled as they respected the scheming brunette as she complimented her.

Usagi shouted, "Oh no! A youma's got Fujiko-chan!"

"I have not seen this type before and I can't find any information about it", researched and reported Ami as her transparent visor came down.

Minako excitely shouted, "Yeah! Fujiko likes us and I don't want that creep touching her!"

"She has some great tastes in fashion unlike some people", replied Rei in a dead pan tone as she looked directly towards Usagi.

The Sailor Senshi decided that to defeat the youma, they needed to transform so Usagi, Ami, Rei and Minako waved their transformation devices that were sticks customised to their call signs, they did their line all ending with "MAKE UP" that was their trigger word to transform into their superheroine selves.

Fujiko screamed, "Now!"

While the girls were transforming into their superheroine selves as they were being naked and twirling about as their outfits are forming, Jigen as he ripped off his costume on Fujiko's signal got a hold of his magnum in his hand and rapidly fired, all six bullets were shot and aimed directly at their hearts. Likewise Fujiko closed her eyes also shot from her automatic gun, this time more closer towards their heads. Since the girls were distracted, it meant that as they jerked and all fell backwards towards the ground. Looking at the deceased yet fully transformed bodies, each of the Sailor Senshi had bullet holes through the heart and gushed a metric ton of blood as it was seeping through. One bullet hole in the heart for Sailors Mercury and Mars while two bullet holes in the heart for Sailors Moon and Venus, there were also two bullet holes within their heads for all of the Sailor Senshi as well more bullets on the ground that were missed.

A smile came from the sharpshooter as it was something that he always wanted to do. Shortly after with a job well done he blew the top of his gun and put it back into his holder. Fujiko however was not happy that she had to murder the Sailor Senshi and instead pouted, yet she knows that there might be a possibility that it was only in Lupin's mind that they went rather than in general.

There was only one problem, while they did get the Sailor Senshi both of them looking at each other as they forgot one person, Makoto! They were worried as they both frowned, one was thinking that "The Menace of Cagliostro" is still around and the other her former self is probably in bed with Lupin.

Jigen growled, "We're not done yet Fujiko."

"Yeah, let's sort her out. She gives me a bad name", moaned Fujiko as she waved her hand at a bitter fashion.

Both Jigen and Fujiko walked away from the Sailor Senshi massacre with their hands in their pockets in a serious matter as they are looking for Makoto and maybe even Lupin in the rundown castle. At the other direction, a confident brunette with her white top and brown skirt was walking down the same corridor that Jigen and Fujiko passed through. Her mouth dropped as she saw something as she rapidly breathed out, it was a shock to her.

Makoto gasped, "Oh no!"

She walked towards her friends and saw something that made her upset, all of her friends were on the floor and were not moving. While Ami and Rei had their eyes closed, Usagi and Minako had their eyes wide open. The worrying brunette stopped and bent down towards the floor.

Makoto depressively and worryingly spoke, "Usagi, Ami, Rei, ugh... Minako... Please respond... Say something..."

There was no response as she sniffed and sulked, she struggled to keep her eyes open and the times that they were open she could see the bullet holes on her friends. It was a cold blooded murder, like a criminal would do without remorse or feelings. She touched Sailor Moon's forehead, it was cold, there was no warm touch and no love. Nothing like this ever happened, she knew that it was not from a youma or even a group. Not even Queen Beryl did this, at least they would have been in one piece rather than caked in a fountain of blood.

All Makoto could do was cry, her friends have gone and they were not coming back as she lost the ones that meant the most to her. Tears were dropped at the corpse of Sailor Mercury as she struggled to keep her eyes open that her best friend was dead. She was also upset that Lupin could be hurt, her true love, her sempai, her first love, the one, whatever words described her feelings with him. On the other hand, she was a strong person and knew that she would have to move on even if it was going to take a long time.

Makoto while holding the bodies of Usagi and Ami shouted, "I'll stop whoever did this! They can't be too far away and if I get hold of him, her or them... they will pay!"

...

Inside the castle, Jigen and Fujiko were still looking for Makoto as they were walking down the corridor. They needed to stop her once and for all, they know that it was the only way of getting Lupin back to normal, as normal as he usually gets.

Fujiko in a sexual tone screamed, "Lupin!"

"Hey Lupin, Fujiko's not wearing her bra and panties", smirked Jigen hoping to get a reaction and knowing what he is like.

The scheming brunette quickly crossed her arms and looked the other way, "Hey! I am wearing them!"

There was no response coming from Lupin as he would have got there within a flash if he knew how free Fujiko was so with a sigh, both of them kept walking. They had reached near the stairs and a tall shadow was watching them as Jigen huffed and Fujiko was trying to seduce him. By the corner of her eye, the scheming brunette gasped and stopped as she saw a familiar face by the top of the stairs. Very quickly Jigen stopped as well and as he turned to the direction of Fujiko's gasp, he saw someone that caused him to growl and his cigarette to drop right out of his mouth. It was Makoto!

There was a change in regarding Makoto's clothes. Instead of her usual white top and brown skirt combo, she was wearing trousers with braces, a masculine office shirt with a neck tie, her green boots replaced with black shoes that have small heels. In her hands, she was holding a trumpet very tightly yet at the same time gentle by her standards.

Out of a panic, Fujiko and Jigen were looking trying to find out where that strong classical music was coming from. With a small nod, Makoto made a devious smile towards the two knowing confidentially that she has the upper hand.

Makoto smiled with confidence, "It's nice seeing you Jigen buddy and Fujiko!"

Both Jigen and Fujiko know that Makoto is their toughest adversary yet, both in confidence and her strength as they looked directly towards her in a worry.

Jigen in a grouchy way asked, "Is Makoto really trying to get into my pants now?"

"Well she is wearing your trousers", chuckled Fujiko.

"The sooner she's dealt with, the better."

This had caught the attention of the smartly yet non feminine dressed brunette who threw the trumpet onto the floor with a thud and it was falling down the stairs eventually landing right near Fujiko's high heels. Very quickly the scheming brunette hissed while the other brunette smiled.

The scheming brunette pointed to Makoto and shouted, "Do not dare say JUPITER POWER MAKE UP, remember I know all your moves and how to counteract them!"

"I'm not going to do that Fujiko...", shook Makoto's head and softly smiled, "Your tummy knows from the first time that we met."

All of a sudden, Fujiko blushed as it was an embarrassing time for her. One that Jigen didn't experience but Lupin and Zenigata certainly did, one with happiness and the other grumbled throughout.

Jigen looked down and grumbled to himself, "Man she's worse than Kyoransky."

Makoto ran off so Jigen and Fujiko chase after her, out of his wisdom the sharpshooter pull out from his coat pocket his magnum and aimed directly at Makoto. The bullet fired and it travelled towards her direction however due to the stronger gravity, it managed to hit the top of Makoto's left ankle. Luckily for her the bullet did not go into her skin and instead bypassed it to the floor yet she stopped due to the pain and sat on the floor.

As they were running up the dark green stairs and got halfway up, Fujiko also hurt her left foot as she was also to the floor and sat down as she had her hands on where the pain was coming from and screamed. Jigen stopped and had a look with disinterest.

Fujiko seductively asked, "I've sprained my ankle, can a strong hunk like you carry me?"

"Sorry but I'm not carrying you", muttered Jigen as he shook his head.

After looking at the sharpshooter's disinterest, Fujiko then pouted as she wanted him to lift her up. Within the corner of his eye, Makoto had appeared to have already left the landing as Fujiko's pain was a distraction and he really wanted to stop "The Menace of Cagliostro". Out of nowhere some suspenseful music was playing.

Jigen with his shoulders tensed up yelled, "Damn it!"

While the scheming brunette was getting up and slowly walking up the stairs, Jigen was running towards the direction where Makoto was heading. There was a problem, the younger brunette had disappeared from his line of sight as he looked towards an empty corridor and the two doors, one to his left and one to his right. Fujiko caught up and with a devious smile, she knew what to do.

Fujiko shouted, "Oh, Mako-chan. Your sempai is here!"

This lit up the superheroine brunette as she slammed the brown door open with a strong smile yet straight away she looked pissed off as she only saw Jigen and Fujiko as her eyebrows lowered and looked directly towards the over confident brunette and the snarling sharpshooter.

"You just had to get my hopes up", sighed Makoto.

Jigen bitterly replied, "I'll make sure that your hopes are never up."

Very quickly the sharpshooter grabbed hold of his magnum from his pocket and aimed directly towards Makoto, in particular her large chest. He pulled the trigger except there was just one problem. There were no bullets inside that quickly caused Jigen to gasp, normally he knows how many bullets were left in his Model 19 Magnum however due to that he used his last bullet on Makoto, he didn't have time to reload.

Makoto in a depressed tone asked, "Jigen buddy, why do you want to shoot me?"

"Simple Makoto, you have wrecked Lupin's life!", yelled Jigen.

"I think Fujiko has wrecked his life more times than me."

There was a chuckle that came from Jigen because he knows that it was true yet it was a worried chuckle because he also knows what Makoto was like from his time watching Sailor Moon.

Fujiko pouted, "Hey! I can't help it if I want the best things in life!"

Very quickly the younger brunette shook her head knowing what she had just said was a lie, a massive lie.

"You're not honest with your self, all that money and jewellery will never make you happy..."

All the scheming brunette could do was laugh as a response, like Makoto doesn't know her yet the irony was that she knows what she is like more than anyone. Even Lupin and Jigen don't know everything, especially her past.

Makoto sincerely asked, "You miss your rose earrings, don't you?"

Very quickly Fujiko gasped as the other brunette stared directly towards her. She remembers her special rose earrings from her younger days as there was a glint in the eyes of the scheming brunette, the one thing that she had that was stolen from her. While the two were exchanging words and reactions, Jigen went into his pocket and got some ammo as he pulled his barrel and one by one put his bullets in there and put the barrel back into the gun.

By the time he reloaded, Makoto had just disappeared and Fujiko just frozen up in place unable to move. He tried wave his hands directly in front of her eyes yet no response, Fujiko was too depressed thinking about her lost rose earrings. With a snarl, it was all up to Jigen as he entered the room where the superheroine brunette entered.

Suddenly the chandelier came crashing down and smashed directly towards the emerald green carpet. It missed the sharpshooter but it caused him to startle, he knew that Makoto would have done something like this to slow him down, after all she was strong enough to bang the wall for it to drop. Very quickly he aimed his magnum yet the superheroine brunette was nowhere to be seen.

"Damn it! I lost her!", growled Jigen and then sighed. "I guess that I have to go back to Fujiko and try something else."

With a sulk, the sharpshooter walked away. He had lost the trail of Makoto and Fujiko had a moment of weakness as he breathed out his smokes. That's all he could do as he looked towards the scheming brunette and waited for her to snap back to normal. It eventually happened yet it was too late, Makoto was long gone.


	44. Makoto has Got to Go!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jigen and Fujiko managed to bump into me and my darling Makocakes. Yet they both don't like her to the point where I argue with Jigen. Yet they don't know about my past and why I would fall in love with someone like Makoto. Find out in "Makoto has Got to Go!". Catch ya later.

While Jigen and Fujiko search around the castle, Makoto was cutting someone's hair with a comb and scissors with a smile. She was clipping the top of the short hair as she went from one side to the other. It was just about finished as she put away the scissors and held a mirror. The client was happy as it made cute chuckling noises and nodded hinting that it was happy with the hair cut. This caused Makoto to smile in bliss as she moved her head diagonally and put her hand on her chest knowing that she did a great job.

Suddenly busting out of the brown door was Jigen and Fujiko, he growled at the sight of Makoto while Fujiko huffed out of jealousy. The chair was turned 180 degrees away towards the sharpshooter and the scheming brunette, it was a man wearing a red jacket with his purple tie having a crooked smile on his face that changed to a warm and friendly one as soon as he looked directly at them.

Jigen and Fujiko gasped, "Lupin!"

"Hi Jigen! Hi Fujiko!", happily waved Lupin.

It turns out that it was a minor hair cut as Lupin's hair looks the same as usual compared to earlier where his hair had a thicker afro. Yet in close inspection, Makoto had done more work such as the return of his gap that was near his eyebrow forming a pointed edge. Similar to his afro where it was cut slightly in with a sticky out section. Very quickly Lupin turned to Makoto with a smile thanking her for the hair cut and she smiled back with her eyes cutely closed and her cheeks blushed.

Fujiko pointed out, "I don't recall Makoto being a hairdresser in Sailor Moon."

"Ugh... Same here", grumbled Jigen as he put his hand on his face.

Lupin got up from the chair and stretched his arms while chewing his mouth. He then went towards Makoto and tugged her top. With a nod, she ripped off her clothes to reveal something. She was not naked but rather returned to her usual white top and brown skirt combo as the clothes that she wore earlier was a costume.

Jigen muttered, "I'm surprised that you're still alive."

"Aren't I always Jigen?", asked Lupin in a rhetorical way.

While the former thief was happy, Fujiko got out a photo of Lupin in bed. He looked very frail, losing his warm cheekbones, wrinkles and lost a lot of weight. He was slowly turning into a corpse, a worse state than Fujiko's dream where his cheery self was preserved.

She gave the photo to Lupin who had a look, he was rapidly breathing in and out then shrieked. He didn't know that he was really like this. Makoto had a look as she turned her head towards the photo then sulked as she was upset on how Lupin was really like. She thought that he was okay.

Makoto cried, "I don't want to lose you..."

Jigen, Fujiko and Makoto all wanted smokes. For Jigen it was for his usual pleasure but for both brunettes, they were worried yet annoyed at the same time and needed to calm down. The sharpshooter got his Marlboro Reds from his coat pocket, got one out and bent it into position, put it straight into his mouth and got his lighter to light it up that he shortly had done and put the pack away along with the lighter. 

There was an issue with the brunettes, Fujiko had her brand but no lighter while Makoto had no cigarettes yet has a lighter. The older brunette got out her packet of More menthol and picked up two cigarettes, one for her that she put straight into her mouth and one for her younger self. Makoto took the other cigarette and with her green lighter lit them up for her older self and herself. At the same time, they all exhaled the smoke with their eyes closed as they were relaxing from the stress that they encountered. Jigen with Makoto and working with Fujiko, Fujiko just by the sight of Makoto and Makoto with all of her friends getting murdered.

The sharpshooter smirked, "Never knew Makoto smoked."

"She did once, she also drank a beer from a vending machine. I have the design documents from Miss Naoki saying that she drinks and smokes away from the other Sailor Senshi", replied the scheming brunette.

Out of his pocket, Lupin got himself a ladle and threw it up in the air, he quickly caught it and swung towards his left, Jigen and Fujiko's right holding the ladle while pointing like Sailor Moon doing her salute after her transformation.

Lupin laughed, "In the name of Lupin, I'll shall steal from you."

"Ugh... Don't tell me that you're a Sailor Moon fan", grumbled Jigen.

Fujiko smiled, "I actually think Lupin is quite romantic."

"Sounds about right that you would like this crap Fujiko", sighed Jigen then he faced directly towards Lupin, "Fujiko, Makoto, Ofumi, they're all bad news."

"So what Jigen? You know that a cutie brunette makes my heart smile", smiled Lupin.

Jigen as he stretched his neck towards Lupin yelled, "Yeah, all you care about is your frigging boner! How many times have I bailed you out?"

"How many times have you shot something or someone that you weren't suppose to shoot?", yelled back Lupin also stretching towards Jigen.

"At least my gun is loyal unlike your relationship with Fujiko."

"You are forgetting that Makoto has been giving me company."

"Get a grip Lupin, she's not frigging real!"

While Lupin and Jigen are arguing against each other, the two brunettes were not happy as they folded their arms with their eyebrows lowered and both were just as pissed off as the two men in a different way.

Fujiko making a pout asked, "Why do men have to be so defensive to themselves?"

"Totally", nodded Makoto while copying her older self's expression.

Jigen growled, "Have you lost your frigging mind? You love The Menace of Cagliostro? The same woman that made you not yourself at that forsaken place."

"Maybe I always wanted to be a hero", smiled Lupin.

"Being Superman is something that a kid wants to be, not a frigging man in his thirties!"

"Makocakes is my dream woman okay?"

"Ugh... Sailor Jupiter, Sailor frigging Jupiter. I hated watching Sailor Moon, I hate Sailor Moon, I really hate Chibiusa, I hate Sailor Venus, I hate Yuuichirou who is an useless Goemon, I hate all the useless villains that makes Mister X or Pycal look like geniuses, I hate Mamoru who is a useless version of you and even Goemon dislikes Sailor Mars but Sailor frigging Jupiter is in a whole other class."

As Jigen snarled towards Lupin, Makoto didn't know how to express as she made a blank expression. She loved that Lupin was defending her but disliked that Jigen was pulling her to bits. Fujiko however was annoyed that Makoto was getting all the attention yet she was getting pushed out and the tension was building up inside her.

Fujiko out of jealously shouted, "Maybe it should be Sailor Fucking Jupiter!"

"Maybe I will fuck her Fujicakes, after all she's more committing than you'll ever be", deviously smiled Lupin in a creepy way.

As she looked away, Fujiko in a depressed tone spoke, "What happened to you? You used to lust me..."

"Well... When I'm with Makoto, it makes me heart glow with her strength, kindness and her massive heart. When I'm with you...", smiled Lupin while looking at Makoto who also smiled back. Then quickly stared towards Fujiko.

Jigen sighed, "I can see where this is going..."

"You just want my breasts! That's it Lupin, if I'm not attached to your stupid device, I'll would kill you right here and now", yelled Fujiko while closing her eyes.

Makoto looked at Fujiko and growled, "Maybe you should have been more caring to Lupin sweetheart, you know that he just wants to be happy."

"I've had enough of you in my dreams but you just won't go away!", shouted Fujiko directly to Makoto who had her eyes widen out of a shock.

Lupin put his finger up and smiled, "Besides Jigen, Makoto reminds me of my first love."

...

It was in a small town back in France with only a few streets packed with houses with flat brown roofs and white walled buildings. Outside the school, there were two people stood next to each one. One was an elderly man who had a top hat, wearing an all black suit and had an monocle in his right eye but left to anyone else as he was holding a cane. He was already out of fashion in terms of dress sense as people started wearing more casual clothing. The other had a pale yellow coat and wore black trousers and was much smaller, he was very young ranging from young boy to teenager, hard to tell due to his smooth skin.

Arsène Lupin in a snobby tone warned, "Listen my _petit-fils_ , while you try to follow in _mes_ footsteps, it is advisable that you look for another profession. Having someone in the family having a facial structure of a chimpanzee brings displeasure to my public image."

Very quickly the young thief looked down towards the ground with a massive frown on his face. While he respected his grandfather, his grandfather did not respect him and disliked his appearance. Nearly all of his offspring were disappointing. His idiot son, his monkey faced grandson, his other flamboyant grandson, the only person that he loved was his daughter Adelaide who he lost contact and made him depressed.

Lupin sulked, "You're the only person that I look up to..."

"I apologise but all I care about is my public image as a gentleman. All those women that I slept with, raped and got pregnant, the world must not know. As for _moi_ , I'm going to pay a visit to the hospital. I do not want my last memory involving disappointment", bitterly spoke Arsène Lupin.

With a snooty huff, Arsène Lupin walked away from Lupin the 3rd. He was no longer in his prime as he shuffled in pain as he took his steps very slowly and was lucky that his cane was giving him support. It was the last time Lupin had ever saw his grandfather or at least someone that he knew has his grandfather as his family tree was so mixed up with Andresys, Montcalmets, Etigues and even Balsamos.

Lupin made it to school and was excellent at his studies yet he didn't have a single friend. It was obvious to him why, his monkey face. He got so many chants in the past, even bullied by the rare African born but moved to France black boy who himself got the same chants by others. Yet if it wasn't for his facial structure, his bruises on his face would have been visible.

As it happens, the school got a new student that same day. She was a ponytailed brunette yet she was taller than the other kids, certainly taller than the other girls. There was a natural, rustic look to her with her white top and her brown skirt, her green eyes and her petit smile.

There was a problem, no one wanted to know her. They were scared of her, they were scared of her height, they were scared of her tough not ladylike body language due to her putting her hands on her hips and her lowered eyebrows. All except one...

Lupin sat by the end of the playground and looked up, he got to see her as she came his way. Her delightful green eyes blinked as she was attracted towards the smooth faced gentleman.

She smiled and waved, "Hi."

"Hiya!", waved back Lupin.

Suddenly the brunette smiled as she saw someone that she could talk to, she could tell by Lupin's body language that he wasn't scared of her. He was relaxed as he kept himself to himself.

She sincerely spoke, "You seem pretty lonely."

"I am pretty lonely, just like you. I've never seen you before", smiled Lupin as he looked directly to her emerald eyes.

"I've just moved here, I'm Marcy Maurane."

Lupin never responded to reply with his name. Not because he was shy but because he was ashamed especially with his grandfather earlier that day. He looked down towards the gravel and grass as he was still upset that no one liked him.

Marcy advised, "It's okay, I call you my sweetheart."

"You're such a cutie", grinned Lupin.

Marcy softly smiled, she never found someone who not only talked to her but loved her too. They were laughing and smiling together as they were sat down, Marcy was very comfortable as she loved the feel of the grass touching her skirt and even her butt. Lupin noticed that Marcy had larger breasts than the other girls at school who were flat outside of "Busty Lorraine" who was more false when compared to Marcy, however he just giggled and called it her talent that caused her to giggle back. After all she excelled in home economics, something he noticed during class where everyone else struggled with profiteroles except for her.

For the next week, they got on so well. They shared their meals, Marcy stuck up to Lupin when the others did monkey chants and even beat up a gang with her powerful kicks who picked on him, Lupin helped her with her homework as she disliked physics that himself disliked too as he was trying to think of exploits. There was one time where she brought in a homemade Clafoutis and they shared it with a smile on their faces. The young man really liked her company and wanted to go to the next step, after all he found her the most prettiest thing in the entire school.

Lupin smiled as he found Marcy's address. He knocked on the door but there was a note on the door. It was unusual, it wasn't written in French but it was written in Japanese:

"We have relocated to Japan and we are going to be under the Kino family rather than Maurane family as our current name is hard to translate into that language."

What was noticeable about the note was that the only words that Lupin could understand was Maurane as it was written as "マウラネ" was underneath the Latin alphabet version in different handwriting hinting that either the mother or the father wrote the name instead of the rest of the note. Then he looked very carefully at the note again, he could make out one word. Japan. He remembered seeing that word in a book.

"Marcy... Marcy... MARCY! Ohh..."

All Lupin could do was cry, tears were slowly dripping from his eyes. He was going to ask Marcy out on a date to confess his love for her and even would have told her his name. Yet he didn't like his name, it was an embarrassment to him. He was slowly walking away with a note written in Japanese, a language that he had very little knowledge with and put it straight into his pocket.

He could have gone home but with an idiotic father that was lucky to use the telephone and a mother who could flip out at any moment, he just kept walking. By the end of the day, he managed to find a burlesque house and was the start of the thirsty horny Lupin as the sights of the sexy barely clothed women overwhelmed his system.

...

Suddenly Lupin started to cry because the memory was too upsetting on what happened, losing both his grandfather and his first crush. With a strong look, Makoto went towards Lupin and gave him a well needed hug, so warm and heartfelt that they softly smiled to each other.

As she was rubbing his arm, Makoto gently spoke, "Aww... Lupin sweetheart, I know that it was such an upsetting time for you."

"It's okay Makocakes, your warm hug is making me better", sniffed Lupin.

Fujiko asked in a snobby tone, "Lupin! Why would you be attracted to Makoto? She's not exactly pretty and is rough around the edges."

"Yeah, I thought that you would be a more Rei kind of guy...", muttered Jigen out of disinterest.

Lupin leaned towards Fujiko in a seductive way heavily grinned, "She gives me the same pleasure as Pops!"

"You're weird man", huffed Jigen.

While looking the other way from Lupin, Fujiko with her arms crossed pouted, "Yeah, that's one thought that will never go away..."

Jigen warned, "You do realise that Makoto died on Sailor Moon while trying to protect her."

"Yeah and in the manga, she died along with her partner Ami...", dully explained Fujiko as she breathed out.

Suddenly those words got to Lupin. The woman of his dreams was not even alive and just stood there being quiet without a single emotion expressed even deep down he was so upset that he could grab Jigen's magnum and shot himself with the pain.

Makoto aggressively yelled, "Miss Naoki hated me!"

Very quickly the ponytailed brunette pouted and crossed her arms annoyed knowing that her creator had treated her poorly when compared to the others. 

She remembers the one time that she got a comic to herself because she told her that she barely appeared in the stories, she wanted one where she was in a bakery falling in love with a customer who turned out to be a youma and had to deal with him. Instead Miss Naoki wrote the most depressive story for her, as Makoto cried, sulked and even snapped back at the creator, she was grinning and laughing. It was one of the only times where the normally depressed Miss Naoki was happy. By comparison, the other Sailor Senshi stories were more lighthearted including Ami's that even got animated.

"Not just her but nearly all the Sailor Moon fans too", Fujiko laughed. "Heh. It's ironic that Lupin is the biggest Sailor Jupiter fan in the world."

"I'm not surprised if Pops is a closet Sailor Jupiter fan too, I mean they both act alike", muttered Jigen in a disinterested way.

Fujiko looked at Jigen and smiled, "You act like her too, Jigen."

"Well you look like her at 3am", smirked Jigen as a response.

Unusually Lupin was very quiet as he was observing the body language between the three people. Jigen was not bothered about the whole thing and just wanted Lupin to be back on his feet, Fujiko was confident laughing about her former self that she tried to distance and Makoto was very angry as she was snarling that no one liked her yet Lupin also knew that she was upset deep down because no one liked her.

It was a tricky situation to be in, he could easy calm Makoto down like he had been doing even though for the first time he was worried about himself. If she really was dead then that would mean that he was not alive either. Jigen and Fujiko were there and unlike what happened earlier, they seemed to be helpful towards Lupin bringing him back. So either they are all dead or they were alive however the former master thief also thought how could Makoto be alive if no one saw her?

Then again Lupin did not have much knowledge of Sailor Moon, only what he read in that library while both Jigen and Fujiko knew more. They were very sincere of what they were saying. It was making him down, he loved Makoto and would have happily spent the rest of their lives together yet he missed the company of Jigen and Fujiko especially if he gets to sleep with her. There was something on his mind as he was thinking about love while he glanced at Makoto and Fujiko.

Lupin with his eyebrows down with a frozen face asked, "Marcy Maurane, Mamoru Chino, the waitress in North Africa, what's the connection?"

Both Jigen and Fujiko looked at each other, this was making Lupin really annoyed as they were not paying attention to him.

"I tell you. They are the ones that I had the strongest feelings for all got **hurt** because of me! Marcy **died** in a plane crash, Mamoru as you know Jigen got **murdered** , the waitress got **shot**!", yelled Lupin while his throat was sore and sounded really upset stressing the words hurt, died, murdered and shot. Shortly after he sulked, "Don't forget that Ellen died too..."

Jigen nodded, "That's telling you something."

Fujiko looked very twitchy like something that Lupin had said was not the complete picture but before she even had a chance to say something even if it was a lie, Lupin interrupted.

"Yeah, I have no luck with brunettes especially if they have wavy ponytails."

"You're going to dump me Lupin sweetheart...", sulked Makoto as she looked directly towards her depressed lover.

Jigen gritted his teeth, "Well, you have a choice. It's us or her!"

"Either dump her Lupin or die with her", smirked Fujiko.

Lupin has a choice, either he goes back with Jigen and Fujiko but having a heartbroken yet possibly angry Makoto or he stays with Makoto in his thoughts yet lost Jigen and Fujiko for good.

"I'm not choosing either!", yelled the former thief.

This caused Jigen, Fujiko and Makoto to all gasp at the same time as a surprised yet all of them were confused. They did not know whether Lupin wanted all three so he could be at his happiest or wanted none of them. Lupin got out of his pocket his Walther P38 and put in a clip however the clip only had three bullets. They are now confused as they did not know what he was doing. Murdering them or committing suicide?

He first moved the gun towards his head, as soon as the gun got close to the skull Makoto was getting upset with her eyes dulling and her mouth forming a frown. She did not want Lupin to die as she would be forever alone. It was like this for a minute, Jigen was moving his cheekbones ready to shout however the former thief let go and moved the gun down aiming towards someone else.

The aim was moving towards Jigen then towards Fujiko, he aimed directly towards the top of her arm and fired the Walther P38. The bullet headed towards the target and shot directly at the position.

"Owww!"

Jigen was shocked what he just saw as his hat lifted up showing his eyes and gasped as his cigarette dropped to the floor. Fujiko was rubbing her arm in pain yet Makoto was also rubbing her arm in pain at the same place despite that the bullet went nowhere near her. He was wondering in his thoughts how the hell that she managed to get the same pain. Both Fujiko and Makoto snarled in pain as the scheming brunette was removing the bullet from her arm, after grabbing the bullet with a pull she yanked it out and dropped it to the ground.

Fujiko whined, "Why have you done that Lupin?"

"You might know but Jigen doesn't. Since Fujiko and Makoto are the same person, they also share the same pain. That's why I can't choose between your current self and your former self, you'll both be hurt. Its just that Makoto expresses her emotions more clearly."

Jigen thought with his eyes lit up, "Damn! That's one headscratcher."

Lupin shook his head however it was a slow shake as he was tired, his movement swaying in choppy motion, then breathed out as he could detect a salty taste in his mouth, usually associated with either diabetes or eating salty products. Then the rest of his body started to slump from side to side.

Fujiko panicked, "You're rotting away in bed Lupin."

"I don't want you to die Lupin sweet... sempai, I'll look after you", sulked Makoto as she had a fixed frown on her face.

Jigen touched his hat and in a dull way explained, "One problem Makoto, you're not physically real to actually look after him and I can't see Fujiko doing that."

"There's only one thing that I can do now and that's go back to the beginning", thought Lupin with his finger on his chin.

It was left very unclear as Jigen, Fujiko and Makoto all had puzzled looks on their faces being twitchy. It could mean various things, they know that it was not at Lupin's mansion since they are already there but it could mean something else. Dr. Ouki's mansion where it put Lupin on the map? The Hida Speedway where Lupin became famous or Cagliostro where it all changed? The tobacconist where Lupin received the bag of badges? 

Maybe it was something less obvious like the apartment where Miss Naoki designed Sailor Moon, the village where the Lupin family grew up in, the White House where Fujiko literally acted like Makoto or maybe it was North Africa where Lupin saw the waitress? Only Lupin knew the answer and he was not sharing it to the sharpshooter or the brunettes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a little headcannon that the waitress in North Africa is the Lupin version of Makoto, her voice is fairly similar in tone (at least in the Japanese version). My first thought when watching episode 19 from Part 5 was "was that Makoto?". Well considering that Part 5 had an Ami expy, a Sailor Venus cosplay and a Rei expy...
> 
> Probably could tell that the latter part had more work than the beginning, just so burnt out...


	45. Inspector Zenigata Arrives Too Late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My journey is getting close to the end, at least I got to see a lovely woman and Clarisse. I won't spoil it for anyone but find out in "Inspector Zenigata Arrives Too Late". Catch ya later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well it's been a journey that took several months, close to a year and got it out of the system, started being well like Lupin is in the story and on this chapter here if anything does happen but felt much better due to watching Lupin the 3rd. It originally finished on April 5th that was Happy birthday Inspector Zenigata and this chapter is dedicated to the Interpol inspector.
> 
> Yes, Inspector Zenigata has two birthdays. April 5 and December 25.

Outside of his house, Lupin got a surprise and was really delighted even though he could not move like he could used to so all he could manage was a smile. It was a brand new car and on the windscreen wipers was a message from a KM then crossed out to be MF just saying Thanks. Lupin knew who it was from and was considered by him an unusual gesture however considering most of his old stuff was no longer his own including his old Mercedes SSK that was now worth a fortune, it was the least that could have been done. Besides Lupin never received a gift from Fujiko before and the closest thing to a gift was probably an explosive.

Lupin drove in the newer cream coloured Fiat 500 that looked like his old one that he accidentally crashed and was currently in Fujiko's possession. There was even a new European Union styled license plate that read 03LUPIN33. He looked determined, the first time since driving with Jigen chasing Zenigata around the curve during their heist. Looking into Lupin's eyes though showed signs of hypertension, stress and that his vision has declined to the point where Lupin had to keep blinking his eyes because of the sun. It was risky for Lupin to even drive.

Usagi and Minako asked simultaneously, "Where are we going?"

"I have a hunch", replied Makoto.

...

Rather unexpectedly on his way towards his planned destination, Lupin made a stop off at the scenic town where he went to where the doctor gave him his diagnosis over two years ago however he was not going there as he parked up the Fiat outside of a shop and walked into the small grocery store as he opened and closed the door, at this point it was more like a shuffle as he struggled to walk.

By the counter was a brunette woman with a wavy pony tail wearing a white top and a brown skirt, as Lupin had a quick glance she was the same shopkeeper that he saw over two years ago however he was shy at the time due to the bad news. This time however Lupin knew that he could not be shy as he knows that he was on borrowed time.

The shopkeeper greeted, "Hello."

"Hiya", weakly replied Lupin.

"You look very poorly."

All the former thief could do was nod yet he was happy to see the sight of her, to him she looked just like Makoto causing the brunette superheroine herself to smile as the other Sailor Senshi were busy looking around the store with Usagi staring at the sweets licking her lips, Ami going through the water selection, Rei looking at the bread disappointed with the lack of Japanese produce and Minako was too busy looking at a mirror seeing herself.

The shopkeeper asked, "I get you some food and drink, what you would like?"

"Anything... natural... just... like... you...", breathed out Lupin as he struggled to speak.

The shopkeeper smiled as he managed to compliment her however she was thinking what to serve him so she got a bottle of natural mineral water that was local in the region and a cheese and ham sandwich, one that she personally checked for the one that Lupin could eat at his state. The bread had to be soft but not pappy or too hard so she chose one that was pain de campagne since she thought he would struggle with a baguette, the cheese neither too hard or too soft and the ham had to have the least amount of fat. It took her a few moments however Lupin nodded when she brought the sandwich that caused him to lick his lips, both because it was delicious and because he was thirsty.

Lupin went towards his left jacket pocket and got out the money needed to pay for the bill. All he had left were three euro coins and three cents as he slide them on the counter towards the shopkeeper as his hands were jittery.

Lupin sighed, "That's all... the money... that I have left... I'm literally broke now..."

"That's okay, that's how much it costs anyway", reasoned the shopkeeper as the bill did come to 3 euros and 3 cents. She then in a surprised way asked, "Literally broke?"

"Yeah... All I have left are... the clothes that I'm wearing, my green jacket and m... a car that I borrowed."

"Oh dear, you probably have nowhere to go."

"Oh... I do have somewhere to go and that's where I'm heading. Thanks for doing this for me."

"No problem, I'm happy to help."

"You really remind me of someone, someone who is sweet and caring with a big heart."

As soon as Lupin finished his sentence, it cause both the shopkeeper and Makoto to both blush and softly smiled as he was being really romantic as he smiled himself while taking a drink from the bottled water as he unscrewed the cap and put the bottle directly to his mouth. While the brunettes felt touched by Lupin's words, Usagi pulled Rei's arm and pointed towards the entire confectionery shelf full of chocolate and sweets.

Usagi shouted, "I want all this candy!"

"Usagi... Lupin has no money, he can't afford to feed your monster tummy", growled Rei.

"I'm not Mako-chan and I'm hungry!"

"Besides all that sugar, butter fats and glucose causes you to be hyperactive and have decaying teeth", sternly spoke Ami.

The dumpling pigtailed blonde closed her eyes and at the top of her voice whined, "It's not fair, everyone's being mean to me!"

Back on the counter, both Lupin and the shopkeeper were looking at each other as he was finishing his cheese and ham sandwich that he decided to eat in the store. They were at pure bliss, one happy to see someone who was so chivalrous yet cheeky and the other was happy to see someone who resembles a greathearted person that he always wanted, also if it was going to be one of his last memories they would have been the ones worth remembering.

The shopkeeper asked, "You're a very kind person, what's your name?"

"I'm Lupin", slowly replied the former thief with a crooked smile and rapidly blinking eyes.

"Well I'm Sincérité."

A massive smile formed on Lupin's face, not a perverted grin as he no longer had the strength but in a fun kind of way knowing that the shopkeeper and Sailor Jupiter have the same first name, just in a different language. It was beyond looks and the name that Sincérité shared but also her personality and her body language, he thought all it was missing was "Lupin sweetheart".

"She's got the same name as me!" grinned Makoto as she looked at Sincérité yet quickly she looked down and sighed, "Ohh... if only Lupin wasn't poorly and she wasn't already married..."

Lupin as he looked at her cheeks charmed, "Well at least I got to talk to such a cutie."

"Thanks ever so much, take care!", glimmered Sincérité.

For the first time in a while Lupin smiled as he finally spoke to the shopkeeper as he walked away from the counter yet as he opened the door to leave, his body was starting to slump as his legs could not take much more and held the door with both his hands. Knowing that he could collapse at any time, Sincérité opened the shelf door by the counter and went towards the struggling former thief who was ready to slip down from the door right to the floor. She held his back with one hand and opened the door fully with the other, very quickly she let go of her hand while with the other moved it from Lupin's back to his shoulders as she guided him out of the store and towards his car as they walked together. Luckily he opened the car door and got in unassisted as he went straight to the driver's seat.

As soon as Lupin got into the Fiat safely, she smiled knowing that she helped someone in need. Both gently waved to each other knowing for both that it will be the last time that they will see each other as Lupin presses the button to ignite and stepped on the accelerator to drive off.

...

Inspector Zenigata was at his desk thinking whether he did the right thing letting Lupin go a few weeks ago. On one hand, if the higher up staff including his superintendent found out about this he would have been demoted while a younger more hungry inspector would get the Lupin case however on the other hand, if Lupin was locked up either in prison or a mental hospital he'll never see him again. Shortly after thinking about his decisions, a letter arrived on his desk that the newly promoted Senior Officer Johnson delivered to him personally. The handwriting on the envelope looked really shaky however it was clear enough and Zenigata opened it, it read:

"Dear Koichi Zenigata,

Hey Pops! Just to let you know, you know that I'm not myself? Well you are right, I'm not.

The Sailor Senshi, it is something that you don't understand and honestly neither do I. They are thoughts that are in my head and would not shift. It started when we had to protect Princess Clarisse and it got worse ever since.

I am really sorry throughout the years for making you annoyed, I was only doing what I was good at and making a name for myself. To be fair, I did like annoying you, it gave me something to do but deep down I do respect you. You are very good at doing your job, just not in the case of moi.

Remember when I tracked down the person who shot you? I could have been a jerk and not bothered but I do care about you Pops. You might not think that I do but yeah, I do.

It is my time to go, you can finally spend some much needed time with your daughter.

Thanks for all the pursuits over the years, we've had fun and I really struggled writing this letter. If it was not for Ami, I would have (illegible writing from this point).

Yours Sincerely,

Lupin III (a rough drawing of his head)

Bye, Bye!

.cg"

While Lupin was right regarding the Sailor Senshi, Zenigata could tell from the tone of the letter as well as that half of the letter was unreadable that it was not good news from his rival. It looked depressive and he knows that it was not like Lupin. There was also an attachment with the letter that was a photocopy from the author's autobiography explaining the story of the Sailor Senshi badges including the part that Lupin did not read. While Zenigata could not understand much about the love and tragedy, he knew that he was on limited time. The inspector also had access to Darren Shields' suicide tape however only played it once unable to understand what he was talking about. Zenigata played it for the second time and while still not completely understood, he had a better understanding and was really concerned that Lupin is going to do the same.

Looking at the Internet country name, .cg is the code for the Republic of the Congo. It is also the code used in Cagliostro due to that there were out of letters when deciding the Internet country name and had to share it since it was the least used when compared to .ca that is for Catalunya or .co that is for Colombia even though Catalunya is the closest to Cagliostro. Since Zenigata knew that Lupin does not go to the Congo, he knew exactly where he was going and hopefully to get there in time to say his last words.

Zenigata shouted, "Damn, I must see Lupin before it's too late!"

He stormed down the hallway, down the steps, past reception and got into the black Lamborghini as it was the only vehicle fast enough that was there to reach Cagliostro within time.

...

After driving in the vast countryside for what was around 14 hours and only breaking off the journey to sleep as well as refueling the car, Lupin arrived in Cagliostro the very next morning. Lupin parked the car outside the ruins of the old castle, pressed the button to open the lock on the doors, got out and closed the door. While he did miss the old car and while it took a while to get used to, the new car felt right at home. He walked towards the edge of the lake and admired the view knowing that this is going to be the end of Lupin the 3rd. Not in prison, not in a care home, not murdered by Goemon but from drowning.

Lupin felt that it was the right time to destroy the bag of badges first as he did not want anyone else to suffer from what he suffered from. Even if in the future descendants of Fujiko Mine decide to steal the badges as a treasure, they know that Lupin made the job harder than expected. He was also hoping that the badges would rust away before that happens.

Going into his jacket pocket, he got the badges out and holding them in his hands however the thoughts from the girls rushed in as they were worried about their fate and what was going to happen.

Ami panickly asked, "What are doing Arsène?"

"You know that you like a good swim Ami? Well, you get to swim with your friends in the lake", cynically spoke Lupin.

The wording from Lupin sounded off and Ami quickly thought that he was going to drown them so she warned the others even though Rei had a hunch. They were not sure whether to cry, get annoyed or stop Lupin somehow. Usagi out of her heart wanted them to stay with Lupin.

Usagi begged while shaking her hands together, "Please Loopy, don't get rid of us!"

"You don't understand, I don't want anyone else getting hurt and please don't cry Usagi...", replied Lupin as he put his arms around her shoulders.

The Sailor Senshi felt guilty that the person that they were suppose to protect and make better turned out that they made him worse and suicidal. Even Rei looked down knowing that she was responsible for this just as much as the others.

Ami and Makoto thought, "There must be a better way..."

Just as Lupin was ready to throw the bag of badges into the lake, a brown haired woman in a white dress approached towards him.

The woman shouted, "Lupin!"

"Princess Clarisse", replied Lupin.

Princess Clarisse smiled as she got to see Lupin again. They both faced each other and she noticed something from his hands, the bag of Sailor Moon badges and pointed towards them.

Lupin asked, "Are you sure that you want these badges? All they seem to do is cause trouble." Princess Clarisse nodded.

The depressed gentleman was concerned over the Princess as he does not want her killing herself in case the Sailor Senshi's thoughts overpower her own. On the other hand, the girls themselves are smiling and happy knowing that they are going to a new home.

Princess Clarisse asked, "Who are they?" 

"They are the Sailor Senshi, they are some sort of guardians that...", Lupin replied however it was cut off as at that point he could not think of anything to say and really worried about Clarisse.

Lupin hugged Princess Clarisse knowing that it is the last time that he'll ever get to see her and perhaps the last ever person that he will get to talk to. She looked at the badges and smiled while Lupin looked really depressed but tried his best to hide it by giving her a false smile then frowned.

Princess Clarisse mentioned, "They look pretty, I want to know what they are like."

Lupin spoke slowly, "Sailor Moon is Usagi, she cries a lot and is clumsy but deep down she cares, sees good in people and has a charm about her. Oh and she loves cake, lots of cake and ice cream."

"Sailor Mercury, her name is Ami. Not to be confused with an Ami that I knew in the past even though it turns out that I did. She is shy but friendly, really intelligent and if there's any problems, she's got the solutions to help you."

Princess Clarisse interrupted, "A bit like you!"

"Not really", sighed Lupin as he shook his head.

While Lupin does have some qualities from Ami such as intelligence and that they both have French names with one meaning wolf and the other meaning friend, him and her are different people with different personalities.

Lupin continued, "Next one is Sailor Mars, well she's Rei and you know Goemon, my old samurai friend? Well she's a bit like him but deep down she does care and she knows what you are thinking. A bit firey and sarcastic but usually cold though. Her and Usagi don't get along well even if she does care about her."

"While I don't know much about Sailor Venus I do know that she's called Minako, she's full of energy kinda like an older sister to Usagi, very entertaining and if you want any advice or help with love, she's the woman to go to and she is very popular."

"As for Sailor Jupiter, her name is Makoto. She's the strongest of the Sailor Senshi as she can put up a good fight with her strength but she is also feminine such as she loves cooking and has big breasts..."

Lupin coughed as it accidently slipped in by mistake then continued, "A big heart... sorry about that, she was there with me when I first went to Cagliostro and protected us."

Clarisse smiled towards Lupin thinking that Makoto helped both her and Lupin pretty much saving their lives especially with him having so many head injuries. Makoto also smiled and wiped a tear from her eyes as she found Lupin's description of her very sweet.

The Princess asked one more question, "Is it like Roman mythology?"

"Pretty much", replied Lupin.

Luckily for Princess Clarisse she knew a bit about Roman mythology, being a Princess and being more of their age group, she might be able to understand the Sailor Senshi more than Lupin himself.

Lupin advised, "I've been keeping it to myself until now because I didn't want to upset you but Clarisse, once you have those badges please don't kill yourself. I don't want to see you dead."

It was upsetting from both Lupin to say those words and Princess Clarisse to hear those words. They both gave a final hug to each other, Lupin was violently shaking out of his control.

"I won't kill myself Lupin, besides you did a really great thing giving me this", replied Clarisse.

While they were hugging to each other, the subconscious transferred from Lupin to Clarisse so now Clarisse can see the Sailor Senshi in a subconscious way.

The Sailor Senshi telepathically spoke to Clarisse, "We'll be here for you Clarice, after all you're a princess like us!"

Usagi cheered, "We get to eat cake!"

"If there are any documents that you need to produce or any health questions that you need answering, I'll be here to help you Clarice", supported Ami with a smile.

Rei smirked, "If there's something suspicious, I'll warn ya Clarice." 

"If you're looking for your next prince, I'll be here to give you love", jumped and grinned Minako.

Makoto beamed as she gave Clarisse a hug, "I'll protect you like I did with Lupin sweetheart, anyone hurts you and I'll give them a good beating."

Princess Clarisse and the Sailor Senshi smiled to each other knowing that they are going to be happy together having lovely dreams while they protect the princess from harm.

Lupin cried, "Bye Bye... Clarisse... hope you.. are... hap... p... y..."

"Farewell, my beloved Lupin", Clarisse and the Sailor Senshi waved in unison while smiling.

Knowing that Princess Clarisse is happy, Lupin was at peace and the Sailor Senshi disappeared from Lupin's mind as they are now looking after the princess. While Lupin has control of his thoughts, sadly he did not have many thoughts left as all his brain has degraded too much. It was very hard to even talk to Clarisse as he kept pausing and slurred throughout his speech.

Lupin was all alone now with no friends left and no goal because everything that was worth stealing has already been stolen. After all Fujiko took nearly all of his stuff except the Book of Montcalmet that is in his house however Fujiko soon will own the house. All he had was his blue jacket that he is wearing, his green jacket that he had on while talking to Clarisse by the grass and the lake right in front of him. Lupin was humming a tune as he spends his last minutes before heading directly towards the lake with his hands in his pockets.

As he was descending down, there was a fixed sulk on Lupin's face. He lost Jigen, he lost Goemon, he especially lost Fujiko, he lost his thieving abilities, lost a vast majority of his health and lost most of his mind. The Duchess of Cagliostro was too innocent to understand his worries and no one else was there. Soon he will be nothing more than a distant memory.

Inspector Zenigata arrived in the black Lamborghini opening the car door, slamming it and rushed towards the lake however he was too late. Lupin was nowhere to be found apart from a couple of bubbles that popped up from the lake. He gasped, he was completely worried as he was heavily shaking that was the end of Lupin the 3rd.

While he was ready to contact the police and the coroner, he was looking for any witnesses regarding Lupin's suicide as he knows that he has cheated death before several times whether it was with bullets or even a noose. Then again considering the last caper where Lupin struggled to get his family history book back without the help from the inspector, Zenigata knows that this time might not be a joke and he did not want it to end this way.

Since he was unable to find any one, the inspector contacted the Tokyo Metropolitan Police while leaving a message that he quit working for Interpol or any police force and his reason was that he was clinically depressed and that honestly he questioned why Interpol was pursuing a criminal like Lupin when there were worse people in the world that they should be pursuing. Still chasing Lupin gave him something to do. A purpose in life. Without that purpose, Zenigata himself felt like doing what Lupin did however he has a daughter that he now finds time to spend with. He cannot let her down even though both himself and Lupin lost. Lupin lost his mind while Zenigata lost his purpose.

The former inspector walked away from the scene crying and unable to talk as he left and headed towards the steps to sit down. Silent just like gathering his thoughts and heavily sobbing.

...

Hrr... hrr... hr... Lupin's gone... I can't believe it, I just can't. Thought he would be in Italy, Monaco or somewhere laughing about his success but nope...

I was too late, I let myself down. If I was there just five minutes earlier, he'll be alive. He'll be alive!

We were a team... We just happens to be opposite sides of the law and he was such a slippery bastard.

We are a dying breed from a dying generation where very few of us are left. I remember people from our era who have died such as Ironside, Kojak, Jack Regan, Simon van de Valk, Sherlock Holmes III who his sons have taken over making a big mess of things and constantly fighting each other over the title, Andrew Dalziel, Jim Taggart and those are just detectives that I either worked with or heard of when I was with the ICPO. I've outlive them all...

Now all kids care about are either underaged girls messing about at high or even elementary school, fantasy worlds full of dragons, British and Australian soap operas where everyone dislikes each other at a daily basis, police dramas that are so inaccurate where they make my blood boil, stories that claim to be complex but have more plot holes than my socks, superheroes that don't wear capes and attack each other without a care about the environment. There's no respect anymore, no dynamics, not even at manners. Just grr... I'm greater than you, no you're not, yes I am! You deserve to die! Bring it on! Shouting for 20 whole minutes or whatever...

Maybe I shouted at Lupin too much but we know deep down that we enjoy doing that. Life just isn't the same with me shouting "Lupin! You're under arrest!" waving or holding my handcuffs and he'll be there smirking at me whether he called me Pops, Tottsan or Zaza. I actually do like those names, it is part of Lupin's charm.

I really do like Lupin. I can name the times that he saved my life, he even saved me from getting unfairly cremated. His smile warms my heart. I personally think that he only loves Fujiko out of ego reasons and to have a successor, we get along better.

Sailor Moon? Sailor Moon? I don't know what that is but I'll be cursing that name as long as I live. Whatever it is that caused his and Darren Shields' deaths. I've asked everyone that I know and they don't have a clue. Only Lady Melon knows and I can't get in touch with her, I suppose Fujiko will know. She has been acting weird lately.

As for ICPO, I wanted to retire anyway. If I didn't get that calling card from Lupin that day, I would have done so. The job is so boring without Lupin, mainly just paperwork now and maybe get to arrest someone once a week. If it wasn't that then the corruption that I had to fight daily. Ended up arresting people who were just journalists at the end of the day and even personally let them go if they themselves weren't corrupt. I was good at my job, perhaps too good which is why I loved chasing Lupin so much.

The last thing that I did do before retiring though was to drop the charges on both Lupin and Jigen. I know it doesn't seem right but I knew those two for a long time. Lupin wasn't himself and when I was there with him, by the end he was too fragile to even steal anything. Besides the way the world is heading and was still himself, he would have retired anyway since there aren't much physical things left to steal.

As for Jigen, I know he has his scores to settle with hitmen and the Mafia. Besides I think he might be the right man to tackle Melon Cop, my ex-partner who is one ungrateful bastard. Imagine Lupin without his good qualities and mix him with Harry Callaghan, you get someone close to him but worse. Murdered kids and pregnant women did that one. If I ever see him, I'll mention it to him.

I don't know what to do with my life anymore... Being with Lupin were my best moments in my life, even greater than the birth of Toshiko who is actually my younger sister and I thought that she was my daughter... I've known him since 1971 and while it took a few years, we developed a bond and even checked on him when he had his stroke. He was such a bastard before then and after that he became cheeky, friendly yet still annoying with those robberies.

Maybe I should go to Italy, I heard that they are developing a fan base of that cheeky scoundrel especially around Milan. Songs being sung in his name, people dressed up in red and green jackets, cigarette stores with him and Jigen painted on the doors. It's the only place in the world where I won't attempt suicide because I know that he'll be in my mind rather than being an empty shell. Plus can't complain about free spaghetti if that place is still there.

I wonder if they want an animated series on him, I do know a rather good animation studio or two back in Tokyo and not the one where I saved Lupin from the fire either. It's more ethical, treats employees better, known for some high quality stuff, maybe not as well known as the others but he deserves the best. I can even help with the scripts, after all I know so much about him. I'll do it for Lupin and even he would think the same.

...

While Zenigata was crying on the steps near the lake, Fujiko was smiling knowing that she has a large collection of the stuff that Lupin once stole. The big breasted manipulator got a surprise though when she had access to Lupin's sperm bank meaning that she can have a child yet does what she does best. The only regret that she has is that she did not tell Lupin that she loved him before he died and Fujiko does not have many regrets. There was something different about her though as it seems that there are rumours that she poses as a heroine called Sailor Jupiter saving people. So while the Fujiko side of her still gets to be the thief, the Makoto side gets to be a hero if the rumours were true.

Jigen was at a bar being depressed without his long term partner drinking a glass of scotch however he still had thoughts about him. The good times that they had together, how they helped each other and even the last memory had some good parts in there. He still has the recordings of the songs that Lupin did in the karaoke bar. Literally the moment that Lupin died, "Out of Touch" was playing in the bar. Jigen raised his scotch glass to him. Shortly after some jazzy music played that reminded him of his pal, more so because he thought one of the songs kept repeating Lupin or Lupin the 3rd over and over again.

As for Goemon, he kept out of Lupin's business since the failed Netherlands caper and managed to remove the thought of Rei however he did receive a traditional written Japanese scroll that was in Goemon's terms save face and in the thoughts of Lupin, he considered it honourable.  
...

Koichi Zenigata got a message that Lupin died from a brain haemorrhage meaning that he did not take his own life after all however he did die from a condition. He was disappointed that he should have known and helped Lupin. If only Lupin was not stubborn about his health, he might be still alive.

Princess Clarisse saw the depressed man with the trench coat and gave him a hug, she was going to ask Zenigata about how he was feeling however the look says it all. To try to cheer him up she showed him her badges that she got and she wanted to give them to Zenigata. Zenigata shook his head and wave his hands refusing to accept the bag of badges due to the suicide of the tobacconist as well as taking Lupin's life and wanted her to keep them. At least he figured out what the meaning of the Sailor Moon Badges were.

Looking at the characters, he still remembers the prank that Lupin did years ago where Lupin drew him and Sailor Jupiter as a couple while Lupin laughed, and posted it on the Internet. It took weeks before it got removed and as a result people thought Zenigata was into lolitas damaging his reputation. Lupin laughed, Zenigata was angry and they would not have it in any other way. Then again if it was not for the wind blowing the picture to Zenigata's hands in the Alps or the plush in Milan, Lupin might have died much sooner but at least he was there with him.

...

He died from a brain haemorrhage? I don't believe it! I just don't. I've never noticed those signs and besides he has outlived life itself.

Clarisse showed me the Sailor Moon badges, the same ones that the tobacconist had and... sniff... Lupin had. I hope she doesn't fall victim to what they went through, my duty now is to look after her.

They are rather strange looking, well at least Sailor Moon and Mercury are. I can tell from my own deductions that Sailor Moon is excited yet childish, Sailor Mercury is the smart one, Sailor Mars is the hot tempered one while Sailor Venus is... Wait... she reminds me of that porn actress whose also a singer, I don't know if it's the same though. Oh and I didn't know that Sailor Jupiter was part of that group! I thought it was some invention by Lupin.

Lupin used to go on about superheroes, I think he always wanted to be one despite being a thief. I think that's his true calling. Maybe Sailor Jupiter is someone that he wanted alongside me or at least protected him. If Detective Hanshichi was still alive, he would have linked her to the drawing that he made and the plush that I saved back in Milan, strange how that survived yet Jigen and Goemon destroyed anything to do with Sailor Moon there...

I really do miss him... I really do... Luuuuuuuuuppppppiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnn...

Farewell my beloved Lupin.

...

They both sat on the steps overlooking the lake where Lupin took his life, Zenigata misses his rival who was a cheeky master thief and Clarisse missed a caring gentleman. Lupin was both.

The End?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You probably wondered about that drawing that Inspector Zenigata had in his coat pocket, it is this antique delight (in Internet years, as classic as Lupin Part 2): https://www.deviantart.com/digistardbz/art/Mako-chan-no-Koibito-2962682
> 
> The fan drawing by digi star dbz that started it all and perhaps the only fanart that exists that has both Lupin and Makoto (as well as Pops and Usagi) even if the focus is elsewhere.


	46. As One Door Closes, Another One Opens (Scrapped)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a scrapped continuation of The Declining Adventure of Lupin however it was planned to be much shorter as in less than 13 chapters (or 45 that it ballooned to). Originally it was planned to be an epilogue then felt that it would be better as a stand alone story and then thought that no one would understand why Lupin died (not that it matters much canonly). 
> 
> There was also a scrapped alternative ending where it turned out to be a movie that the gang watched with the ending that Pops attended the funeral and went back to Part II style as in literally in the late 1970s but... the chapter is lost and no back up was found.
> 
> From this point on the chapters are going extremely rough because much of it was written in April when it was originally going to be finished and slightly earlier than Pops and Dumplings (hence the opening seems similar to that). So expect missing words, missing lines, lack of descriptions. This is not betaed, this is not even alphaed. It is what it is.

It was over a year since the death of Lupin the 3rd, Inspector Zenigata retired from Interpol being too clinically depressed to keep working and is spending time with his estranged daughter at home. Rather like her dad, she had his black hair and his eyes however she did not have his chin since it was smooth and round rather than the dimple that he has.

To Zenigata, his daughter was all he had left and even then he barely knew her. There was a thought in his head that she might not even be his own daughter but rather his own younger sister. Toshiko took her so called dad to the music store to have a look around. Even though she streams her music, she knows that he was a bit old fashioned and wanted to go together. While looking at the pop section, Zenigata came across a CD that caught his eye and was shocked that it existed.

Zenigata screamed, "LUPIN!"

It was a thick music boxset and Zenigata scratched his head on how did Lupin make so many songs because he did not know that he was into music. There were no hints from the master thief that he was into it and the former inspector knew him extremely well.

"So that's the guy you was trying to catch dad", smiled Toshiko as she picked up the CD case.

Zenigata bought the CD boxset entitled Lupin the 3rd: The Complete History because he wanted to catch him but never could and also was curious about the songs as well.

Looking at the tracklist; it mentioned various songs from the 1980s such as "Out of Touch" and "Take on Me", two original songs called "Sexy Adventure" and "Superhero", instrumentals, eurobeat songs, various Formula 1 video games and a couple of Sega sports games but credits that he often used aliases for. There were also six other songs as well with one that was about him but not sung by him.

Toshiko as she was reading the tracklist pointed out, "I noticed that much of Lupin's work were in video games."

"Yeah, he always like playing a game", sighed Zenigata.

Meanwhile in another part of Tokyo as it was approaching night, a man with a red jacket, a yellow tie rather than a purple one and black chinos was climbing up a skyscraper with a rope and reached the top. With a quick nod to himself, he bent down and went into his pocket. There was a coin and he tapped across the roof, he managed to found a thud right by his right foot hinting that there was a weakness.

The person grabbed a drill from the same pocket and put on a breathing mask covering his cheeky face with a stretch. Very quickly he moved towards the weakness and started to drill as it was breaking the fibreglass away. In around an hour, he removed the mask to find out that there was now a hole that was formed and jumped straight in. It was towards the elevator and pressed the button to take him down to the vault. Since he saw a small circle that looked like a camera, he got a bit of tape and put it on.

Now he was at the vault and he knows that he was being watched so using his phone from his jacket pocket, he tapped onto the screen and looked at the relay footage. Then he managed to play some footage where the red jacketed man walked away from the vault, this was so the camera wouldn't show anyone and not alerting anyone. Afterwards he tapped a few buttons in Japanese and put the phone back into his pocket. According to the security camera, there was no one at the vault even though in reality there were.

Going to his left trouser pocket, he threw some pink sticky gum that caused the vault door to explode on contact and went straight in. Finally pulling out of his back was a fishing rod and cast the rod towards the money bags. He was reeling them in and spent ten minutes fishing out money bags without the sensors going off. It was a successful heist as he heavily grinned to himself.

...

The next morning, Zenigata looked at a newspaper and it was mentioned on the front page, "MONEY IN BANK STOLEN BY LUPIN III."

Zenigata gasped, "How can that be? Lupin is dead."

Very quickly Zenigata stormed back home with the newspaper in his arms and put it straight on the table. Toshiko had a look and had the same opinion as her dad.

Toshiko shook her head, "That can't be right dad, he is dead. If someone died from a brain haemorrhage, then they can't come back to life."

"That's what I thought too Toshikuu, something is not right", wondered Zenigata as he put his hand on his chin.

"Hey dad, how come you quit your job? You could have caught Fujiko Mine, the most successful thief in the world."

"Catching Lupin was my passion. Fujiko on the other hand, well I don't want to catch someone who has a split personality."

"Fujiko has a split personality?"

"Yes Toshikuu, she never used to have it and was always a manipulator. Ever since last year, she is living a double life. Fujiko, the thief that we know and Makoto Kino, the superheroine known as Sailor Jupiter. Rather like something that I have..."

"That cheesy Sailor Moon show?"

Zenigata just nodded with a massive sulk as that cheesy show cost the life of Lupin the 3rd that no other thing could as he remembers how he had to save Lupin in multiple occasions, he also remembers the pain of watching the one episode that he managed to watch without realising what it was.

"Weirdest thing was that I done some research off my own back and there was no Makoto Kino being born so Fujiko must have lied about that too. While I did not come up with a birth certificate for Fujiko or Makoto, I did come across a Mamoru Chino that matches the description and her records only last until her teenage years then just stopped."

"That must mean that she was Mamoru Chino then changed her name to Makoto Kino during high school then changed her name to Fujiko Mine later on, now flip flopping between the latter two. She must be very insecure about herself."

"Yes, your right. You'll make a good detective Toshikuu."

"Thanks dad."

...

"Get back here Kanichi!"

"Sorry Fujiko Makoto, I stole your last beer!", cheekily shouted Kanichi as he looked directly towards the angry brunette.

Kanichi was running away from Fujiko who was at her Sailor Jupiter form however she did not have any special powers, just dressed up and was very strong. As Zenigata was walking down the street being depressed with his head down, Kanichi ran as quickly as he could however both Zenigata and Kanichi bumped into each other both landing each other to the ground.

Kanichi smirked and waved, "Hey Pops!"

"Hey Lupin", replied Zenigata not realising that Lupin was dead.

The inspector did a double take as he looked towards as well as away from the person and shouted, "LUPIN!" 

Both Kanichi and Zenigata got up and ended up chasing each other with Fujiko as Makoto right behind them. Kanichi turned off at a corner while Zenigata and Fujiko were still running. The red jacket thief walked towards a bar and opened the door, he saw a very depressed man with a hat covering his eyes, a curved beard and a black suit. As Kanichi went closer, the other man gave a quick look and was surprised.

Jigen was shocked, "Am I seeing a ghost or has Lupin come back to life?"

"Neither Jigen", replied Kanichi.

Kanichi went towards Jigen

"I am Kanichi. Lupin told me all about you, Goemon and Pops."

"You must be some Lupin fan", muttered Jigen.

"Actually kinda, when I was younger I didn't have much hope or opportunities. They kept calling me Kanichi the monkey face and the ugliest man in Tokyo. When I saw Lupin doing all those heists and capers with you, I thought right I want to be like him."

Very quickly Kanichi breathed out and continued.

"I was getting trained up by Lupin to become his successor if he didn't have an offspring with Fujiko but then something happened to him that changed him."

"The Menace of Cagliostro and her friends came to ruin the party?"

"Yeah. I remember when I was walking down the street and saw Lupin on top of a train by himself. I also saw that news clip of Zenigata rescuing Lupin from a burning animation studio. I knew they were involved."

"Good thing I wasn't there when that happened, the last time us two were together was karaoke and it was a strange experience is all that I can say."

Kanichi tried to sing and it was so bad that both Kanichi and Jigen laughed together.

Jigen chuckled, "You really are the successor to Lupin, Kanichi. I haven't been this happy since at least three years ago."

"I'm still getting used to being who I am and have only been doing small heists. I'm surprised that I made it in a newspaper."

"Start small and work your way up is how I was taught when I worked for the mob."

"I gotta be honest with ya Jigen. Do you want me to be called Kanichi or just Lupin?" asked Kanichi as he looked at Jigen with a serious expression.

Jigen gave a good thought since it was a serious question. Sure he missed his friend but he wondered whether Kanichi was good enough to be his replacement.

"I'll happily call ya Lupin, I'm not really keen on Kanichi."

"Same here, I'm not keen on my name. Pops called me Lupin too."

Kanichi now called Lupin smiled towards Jigen who likewise smiled back.

While Zenigata was looking for Lupin or so he thinks, he received a text on his phone. Even people like him had to adapt to the times as he picked it from his trench coat pocket and looked at the screen.

"u have a cute butt, wanna date?"

Looking at the sender, it was from Naibaba. A sheikh that he met in the Middle East while protecting a painting. He had an affection on the inspector and was obsessed over his rear, something that he did not forget as the sheikh kept feeling the muscle and even squeezed it as he was looking for love however no one want him since it is the Middle East and tradition is tradition.

"Sorry, off to catch Lupin. Maybe later", the inspector replied as his typed on his phone and sent the text.

A few seconds later, he received a text that was just:  
":("

It meant that Naibaba was unhappy and Zenigata himself sulked because he did not really want to upset the sensitive sheikh, he had to though. Not because he did not want a relationship with him but rather knows that the thief is about. Besides if he did date someone, he would rather want Lupin however since his living status was vague, he was looking for alternatives. Jigen was out, Goemon had no interest in him, and the others that he loved died on him except one.

He remembered Maria but dumped her when he found out what she was really like, turned out that she was part of an unusual experiment that happened as well as that she dated Goemon for a while behind his back. As soon as he found out, he dumped her straight away as in his own words "Lupin is the one for me, not you".

This was a few days after Lupin's funeral where Jigen, Fujiko, Zenigata and Maki Oyamada had attended to pay his respects. They were all a mess, even Jigen who was normally calm. Zenigata cried like a baby with his only growl was "Who will I chase now?". Fujiko had severe split personality issues acting like her typical bratty and sexual self one minute while acting like a depressed and stressed Makoto the next. Maki was just quiet and cried on Zenigata's trench coat.

...

Jigen was in a bar drinking his scotch very slowly when a downbeat tall man entered as he got out of the rain. His chin was prickly and rough, his clothes were worn for wear having dark smudges all over his trench coat. Some were noodle sauce while others were beer stains. He quickly sat next to Jigen and covered his face with his arms as his head was laid on the counter.

He sobbed, "I miss Lupin... Lupin..."

"We all miss him Pops", sighed Jigen as he held his glass.

"I guess that I should date Maria Isshiki, I wonder what's she doing."

"I forgot what she looked like, I suppose you have a photo somewhere."

After the crying stopped and sat up, the inspector was digging through his pockets. He found a cup of noodles, a plush of Sailor Jupiter that he quickly put back after seeing Jigen hissing at the sight of her, the drawing that Lupin made that he kept out of sentimental reasons, a jitte of one of his ancestors, his badge from ICPO that was expired due to Interpol moving towards a digital system that did not require a badge. He was getting frustrated as he was rummaging through the pockets, with a growl he managed to find the photo in question. She had dark hair that was either black or black with a purple hint and looked very angry.

Zenigata gave the photo to Jigen

"Sorry man but she looks like Sailor Mars."

"Sailor... Mars...?", asked the former inspector out of a fluster.

As he banged his fist on the bar, Jigen yelled, "Damn! She's from that Sailor Moon, the same show that had Sailor Jupiter in it that killed Lupin!"

"Killed Lupin? I'll never date her!"

Jigen smiled knowing that the former Inspector wouldn't date Maria, he didn't like her when they first met over 15 years ago and remembered before the bar caper that Goemon cried as she dumped him, a possibility that it was her that planted the image of Rei into Goemon's head and not the bag of badges that just triggered the image. As he had a bad experience with dates, he knew what was going to happen.

"I'm glad that you know nothing about Sailor Moon Zenigata, that was one painful experience to go through."

"I watched something in Italy though, it was at an early morning in a cafe. There was this blonde with a red bow and she was with an Interpol officer that I don't recognise who changed into this butterfly. Hmm... At least I think that's what happened... Anyway it ended in a warehouse, just like what happened to Laura..."

Jigen lifted his hat in a surprise, it turned out that Zenigata did watch an episode of Sailor Moon and did not even know despite asking Detective Melon, nearly all of Interpol and Starmow. He knew by the description that it was the episode where Minako went to London.

"Damn! Just damn... You watched that forsaken show after all..."

"If I was still working for the ICPO, I would have done something about it but I'm not..."

"You're just like us now, nothing to do and nowhere to go."


	47. The Lupin Tapes (Scrapped)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As mentioned in the previous chapter, it is incomplete and more so than the previous one. It is what it is.

Lupin and Jigen For some reason, the thief formerly known as Kanichi wanted to know more about Lupin and how the Sailor Senshi got to him

"Say Jigen, do you

"If I know myself, he'll be one step ahead."

Jigen warned, "Oh and Lupin. Don't watch Sailor Moon."

"I won't, I'm not into chick flicks. Besides I heard about the Italy ban, it must be that awful for it to happen", smiled Lupin.

In Jigen's mind, he feels more attached towards this Lupin than the previous one. It reminded him of how he first met Lupin and it was pretty similar in terms of the bond, only without the moping and the raping that happened.

They had arrived at Lupin's old estate that now belongs to Fujiko Mine however it turns out that she never went near the building as it was full of overgrown grass and weeds coming up from the driveway 

Lupin jumped straight towards the computer and was moving the mouse around while tapping on the keyboard. Curiously he found a file called CAGLIOSTRO3, a reference to his third time being in that location and it was the same brain recording that Lupin made. Rather like the other thief, he was stumped however he was not frustrated. Just curious by the entire thing.

"Let me get this straight. Lupin knew someone called Amy, this Sailor Mercury or whoever is called Amee who is similar in terms of personality, someone else says she's her best friend and needs protecting, then the other Lupin did some crazy speech about protecting women."

"Yeah. Amy is probably Ami Enan", muttered Jigen.

"The Hello Underworld girl? She seems very strange to me, I used to call her Hello Underwear."

Jigen laughed 

"Oh man."

When the red jacketed thief had encountered Ami, she was acting unusually sexual for her age and kept touching her butt to the point where he wondered whether she wanted anal, someone to touch her butt, was itchy or was itchy and had worms inside there. As she made a devious smile, she thought that she was in love with him!

Lupin crossed his arms and huffed, "Well I'm glad that I'm not seeing her again!"

"Yeah, like your dolphin wife", chuckled Jigen.

As Jigen lowered his hat to get some sleep, Lupin was replaying the tape hoping to get an understanding. Something that the other Lupin failed to do.

"We will protect you when the time is right, we believe in you. Hmm...", thought Lupin.

It sounded like a message and his only deduction was that it was someone from Lupin's past calling to him. Both of this "Sailor Mercury" and the other person.

The thief went into the kitchen to make a cup of coffee, he also opened one of the cupboards and found a bottle of scotch. grabbing the nearest small glass, he poured the liquid into it.

Jigen smiled as he looked at both the clean glass and Lupin, "You know what I like."

"Just who is the Menace of Cagliostro? The only people that I researched about the place was the Count, Princess Clarisse and the gardener. Unless it was one of those three."

"Damn and you were doing so well Lupin!"

"Sorry...", he yelped in a high pitched whine.

"She had multiple names but the most common name for her was Sailor Jupiter

"Damn! It's gonna take years to sort out Lupin's mind. By the time that I get to his death, I'll be dead too..."

Very conveniently, the master thief had his brain categorised in folders. Everything from strategies to knowledge to his love attempts from Fujiko. He worked tirelessly looking through the stream of Lupin's mighty mind, bearing in mind some of it was corrupted thanks to the Sailor Senshi however he was smart enough to have a backup folder or three...

The next morning, Lupin was still up looking through the files. He was exhausted however working all nighters was nothing new for him

"Jigen, I might be able to tell the entire story about Lupin. Do you want the cliff notes or the full story?"

"Cliff notes. There's some stuff I don't want to know especially if it is about Fujiko."

"Then I can skip about Lupin Junior."

"He had a son?"

"Apparently yeah but I don't know what happened to him."

"Probably at a nightclub somewhere."

Lupin nodded as it sounds like something that he would do.

"Lupin had a lot of pain growing up with a simple minded father and a messed up mother who went into a mental hospital, he had no friends. I would love to go into more detail but it's all prohibited."

"My parents weren't that great either."

"The first woman that he ever met was Marcy Maurane, a brunette with a wavy ponytail. In his opinion, she was pretty lonely but the kindest sweetest woman that he ever met."

"Hey, that sounds like Makoto! Only without the kindest sweetest part."

"Her family left France to go to Japan, it caused Lupin to be really upset as he had feelings for Marcy so he followed her but before then went to Moulin Rouge and burlesques to give himself thirst."

"That's his early days all right..."

"Well he made it to Japan and got the attention of the local police. Detectives Akechi and Hanshichi, ironically they were his only friends."

"If you keep going man, it will get towards the stuff that I already know. Still I never knew that his only friends were detectives before I came in."

"He actually attended Detective Hanshichi's funeral as he deeply respected him. Perhaps more than Zenigata."

"Which Zenigata?"

"Koichi, he never like Heiji VII."

"Yeah Heiji VII was one miserable bastard, at least Koichi gives us a laugh now and again."

A lot of Lupin's mind was Sailor Senshi junk It was no different than images on a website

"I hate to say it but much of his mind is about the Sailor Senshi and I know you don't want to know."

"Anything about his dreams in there? He never told me them and I wonder if his claim that he doesn't dream is false."

Suddenly there was a smile that came from the master thief and on the computer showed the dreams folder. There was a record of three thousand dreams on there, many of the thumbnails had a naked Fujiko with her breasts hanging out however some thumbnails were not Lupin like at all with one having a picture of Makoto smiling to There was even one where Makoto was holding the Zantetsuken wearing an orange robe.

"Plenty about Fujiko as you would have guessed", sighed the thief has he put his hand on his face looking bored. Lupin was shifting through the dreams folder and found one with an image of the gang and Pops in growling, "Hold on, I found an interesting one."

"Let me hear it."

"There was a dream that had you and Goemon in it, I'll play it."

Lupin and Jigen got to watch the dream that Lupin made where they were facing the Sailor Senshi. Due to how complex his mind was, it was like watching a 8K lossless feed on a 56K modem and it was lucky enough that it could show the dream without buffering. At first both were happy as Jigen fired at Sailor Mercury while Fujiko and Zenigata were beating the crap out of Sailor Jupiter. The sharpshooter even grabbed some popcorn and scoffed with a massive grin knowing his nemesis was getting attack even by people that he disliked. Fujiko for obvious reasons to himself while Zenigata was on the grounds of paranoia and obsessed over Lupin getting in the way.

Sadly the dream took a turn for the worst and for Jigen, it was a case of deja vu

Jigen out of worry yelled, "Damn! They're episodes 45 and 46 of Sailor Moon all over again..."

"No wonder he wanted to commit suicide with dreams like that", dully spoke Lupin with his hand on his chin as Goemon sliced through Lupin's chest with the blood gushing out.

"If you're curious, he really loved Makoto or Makocakes as he called her."

"First Fujicakes, now Makocakes. I don't get Lupin."

"He cheered her up to the point in his dreams; they own a rustic country house in Italy, own a flower shop and a bakery, they got married and even you was there, they had kids including one Lupin Junior, they saved Usagi from various villains and someone called Cliffhanger for some reason."

In Jigen's thoughts, Lupin was saying blah, blah, blah until a certain name popped up.

"Cliffhanger? I knew him but Sailor Moon took his life..."

"That author must be messed up if she wants people to commit suicide over it. Anyway there was one more dream where you, Lupin and Makoto were debating whether she was fan fiction."

"Let me guess? I was all I love you Mako-chan, you're great!", he replied sarcastically.

"Nah... You was yourself but you all got murdered by Melon Cop."

Jigen was surprised by the mention of that name as his hat moved upwards and gasped, "Melon Cop? That's a name that I haven't heard in a long time."

Lupin and Jigen ended up watching a stream of Lupin's dreams outside of the battle, both were laughing

"I love you Jigen sweetheart" as Lupin was mocking Makoto.

"Goddamn Lupin, you managed to make the Menace of Cagliostro funny", drily laughed Jigen "Oh I really missed those days where we watch crappy stuff and you joke all over it."

As he turned his chair around

"I hate to say it but in Lupin's mind, that couch that you're lying on had Rei and Minako making sex on it."

"Eww... I didn't want to know", growled Jigen as he looked worried that there might have been juices or thoughts from Rei and Minako coming from there.

...

Jigen had returned to Italy however unlike last time, he was relaxed knowing that Sailor Moon won't bother him. Lupin also joined and this time, he decided to wear a blue jacket and from the looks of things was pleased with the tailoring as he walked comfortable with his hands in his trouser pockets. As they were heading towards the direction of the apartment, a middle aged man approached them. He had short black hair that resembled Lupin's hair style, he also had a grey suit with a red tie on him as he ran straight towards the two with a smile. A smile so large that it showed some wrinkles by the side of his mouth.

He shouted and raise his arms, "Lupen, you have returned!"

"Lupen?", asked Lupin as he thought that the Italian mispronounced his name.

Jigen grunted, "That's what they call you in Italy, don't ask what they call Goemon or Fujiko."

They managed to get into the apartment, the last remains that Lupin owned and still on the floor by the hallway were the Sailor Moon material. It was still there from when Jigen and Goemon stayed there, surprisingly it was not destroyed. Out of curiosity Lupin picked up a book off the floor and went towards the living room to sit on the recliner.

Lupin sincerely spoke, "From the looks of things, it was lucky to be made at all."

As soon as it got to the part where they only planned 23 episodes meaning that Makoto wouldn't have appeared at all and Minako would still be Sailor V, he threw the book onto the floor. Very quickly Lupin got on his laptop was on the Internet searching for local events. He looked at an article online and it mentioned about a visit from Duchess Clarisse of Cagliostro.

"She still has the Sailor Moon badges but I know that it's banned here."

"Not for long though if Clarisse gets the pardon done", muttered Jigen.

"Yeah I can't just grab them and get deja vu, I don't want you to have them either..."

Lupin snapped his fingers.

"I've got it!"

Lupin got hold of a small pocket rocket from his blue jacket pocket and looked very carefully, he also got a small hook from his other pocket and started to attach hoping to have success.

...

Koichi Zenigata and Princess Clarisse were inside a red 1960s car While the former was busy driving the car with a serious look on his face, Clarisse was looking towards the back where she could see the Sailor Senshi crammed in yet they were all happy as they were going Just like Lupin, only Clarisse could see the Sailor Senshi and not Zenigata.

Clarisse sulked, "I'm a bit nervous doing my first speech Inspector Zenigata."

"I can understand Clarisse. It's been a year since you last talked to someone and now you're going to talk to thousands of people", explained Zenigata.

"Lupin was so poorly last time I talked to him, he was lucky to be in one piece."

"Strange. He was completely fine last time I saw him, unless it was another impostor."

Makoto put her hand on Clarisse's shoulder and smiled, "I know you're scared Clarisse sweetheart but I'm here and so are the rest of the girls, you'll do great."

"Thanks Makoto."

Zenigata looked towards Clarisse talking to the empty seat at the back, he quickly looked away and sighed, "Mojito? Oh no... I don't want to lose you Clarisse."

"Clarice, I know you're soooooo kind and sweet. You'll make people happy today", grinned Usagi.

"Thanks Usagi, you're very friendly."

They both arrived at the destination

Zenigata moved 

"Clarisse is talking to people that aren't there... Lupin was like this with those badges, I have to protect the princess."

"Oh... Before you make your speech, I want you to have this."

Out of his trench coat pocket, he got out a plush. It was of Sailor Jupiter, the same plush that he got in Milan while looking for Lupin. It happened to be in the same condition as in the store as there were no scuff marks or worn out materials.

Makoto glimmered with her large green eyes in bliss, "Dawww... Inspector Zenigata has a plush of me!"

"I didn't know he cared about you, Mako-chan. That's soooooo sweet", grinned Usagi while her eyes were half open in delight.

Ami softly smiled, "It is extremely surprising for a police inspector to have a polyester stuffed version of my best friend in there."

"That's Sailor Jupiter! Thanks Inspector Zenigata", smiled Clarisse as he gave her the plush and she did a hug.

Zenigata nodded and explained, "No problem Princess Clarisse. You know Lupin once told me that she was like myself, someone who was short tempered and a bit careless due to our strength but yet has a compassionate heart and a strong sense of morality."

Makoto was wiping a tear from her left eye

Clarisse asked, "What's wrong Makoto?"

"I miss Lupin sweetheart so much, he was the only man who understood me out of love", sniffed Makoto while struggling to keep her eyes open.

Clarisse asked, "Do you miss Lupin?"

Zenigata sharply nodded Shortly afterwards Clarisse smiled knowing both Inspector Zenigata and the Sailor Senshi were there for her.

Jigen looked at the plane and gasped, "You stole a concorde?"

"It's the only vehicle fast enough to track the rocket", explained Lupin.

Lupin and Jigen got into the concorde that they stole and repaired. The sharpshooter was impressed how Lupin of all people managed to get and service the vehicle pretty quickly that took seven years for anyone else to do the same for the supersonic aircraft.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The missing part from Clarisse talking to the Sailor Senshi to Lupin stealing a concorde would have been Lupin launching the rocket as it flies towards Clarisse and getting the badges but I no longer have the ability to write and heavily degrading handwriting where it runs in making it hard to read. Plus this part of the story is cancelled anyway.


	48. Back in '71 (Scrapped)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is the roughest of the scrapped chapters and in its state, it's pretty much info dump the chapter.

The rocket that Lupin launched back in Italy landed straight into the lake surrounding Mount Fuji in Japan. It was just as the sun was setting and was a peaceful sight. It was briefly interrupted as Lupin landed the concorde and both himself and Jigen got off as they went towards the edge of the lake.

Something was strange though as eight what appears to be translucent souls went towards the nearby Aokigahara forest. As Lupin and Jigen looked at the souls, one appeared to have odangos in her hair, the two had short hair, three had long hair with one having a bow and a man in a jacket all floating towards the haunted woodland.

A brunette wearing a Superman costume managed to drop from underneath the concorde as she was hiding from there before Lupin and Jigen took off

She whined, "Noooooo!"

Straight away "Super Fujiko" was walking towards the lake and not swimming. No different than Lupin did when he was at Cagliostro. Something was different though, Lupin went in there as he was losing his mind and his health while Fujiko was completely healthy outside of her split personality between Fujiko and Makoto. She was racing inside the water as she saw what appears to be Lupin in his red jacket and pink tie smiling and waving at her, a gentle smile and not a perverted grin.

"Lupin sweetheart... I love you!"

In the background, Lupin and Jigen had a bewildered look wondering "what the fuck" Fujiko was doing. Around four minutes later, they saw the last translucent soul in the form of a ponytailed brunette.

Lupin shook his head and sincerely mourned, "There lies Nagisa Miyazaki, rest in peace."

"Wait a minute Lupin, that's Fujiko's real name?"

"Yeah. I did the one thing that Pops couldn't do and that was proper research. Have pretty much her life story in my mind."

"I'm curious how the bitch came to be."

Out of his trouser pocket, Lupin got himself a pencil and a black notebook. He gazed as he looked at the lake then looking down to the blank page rapidly drew a woman but only to her chest. She had long hair up to underneath her arms with a bang going more towards the left rather than the right and by the side of her hair a long strand like a certain superheroine brunette. The facial expression was more like Makoto rather than Fujiko, as in pissed off. Lowered eyebrows, her smaller balanced sulk without any lipstick, the starey eyes. Lupin observed that Nagisa resembled more of Makoto than it did of Fujiko in general. Yet it was missing her hair bobbles making her hair into her iconic wavy ponytail.

After finishing the drawing, Lupin looked at Jigen and explained, "Well Jigen, she suffered from Dissociative Identity Disorder from the very beginning due to her parents. She literally did not know who she wanted to be in life. Nagisa Miyazaki had a Japanese father but her mother was unknown, presumably either Italian or French. Since her parents travelled around the world, she had multiple names from the start such as Marcy Maurane aka the name that Lupin originally knew her as, Patricia, Rosarie, Morea, Margot."

Lupin looked towards the lake and continued for what was going to be a long talk between the two.

"She actually had a twin sister called Murasaki who did not have this disorder who was more closer to her father than her mother and Nagisa was jealous of her. It was why Fujiko never mentioned her or reacted much."

"Yeah, I vaguely remember her at Goemon's planned wedding."

"The family left France to go to Japan and at first she was known as Mamoru Chino, no relation to the one that you briefly knew in New York while Murasaki got adopted by the Suminawa clan. She attended a doctor who did an experiment on her."

"An experiment?"

"Yeah, it was part of the controversial undercover Sailor Senshi project where nine people were chosen. Miss Naoki, Maria Isshiki, Yuko Enan, Marcy Maurane or Makoto Kino as she was listed as her future name, Louise Ciccone, Mamoru Chiba aka Cliffhanger and 3 unknown people. They manipulated their minds and had an electronic soul. Some were renamed while others kept their names."

"That explains why Yuko and Cliffhanger ended their lives."

"It's a strange thing really, Cliffhanger killed himself because of memories from the experiment reoccurring when Sailor Moon the show was airing the US while Yuko blamed herself for Ami getting into child porno. In reality, it was actually because of the burden that she and Ami lied on Sailor Mercury in their thoughts. Why do you think she was called Ami in the first place?"

"Yeah, no question about it Lupin."

"Back in high school, Makoto and Yuko got on really well which is why Fujiko was like a mother figure to Ami. Some say that they had a relationship however at the time, it was all behind closed doors. After high school and a heartbreak, she left Japan to go to Italy where she was called Margot Mine as in mine, not me-nay."

"Well that cleared up why they always called Fujiko that name there, I thought the other Lupin was having an affair."

"I wouldn't put him past him Jigen", Lupin smirked as his voice was getting courser and hoarse from the talking. "You probably know about Brad and Poon."

"Yeah, sounds like she also got into the mafia like I did."

Lupin had to clear his throat

The master thief smiled, "Hey, that'll explain why you two never got along."

"I was taught that your biggest rivals were the other families."

"Oh and I found out too that Fujiko was on the 123 plane crash under the Marcy name yet she was one of the few survivors, her parents died though and so did Hanshichi Mikawa who protected her."

"Oh man, you should have been alive back then Lupin. If you told the other Lupin, he wouldn't had to pretend to be Nicky Hunter for four years."

Lupin looked at Jigen and stopped talking to rest his voice, it was a lot of information exchanged within the past fifteen minutes with much of Fujiko's life story being shared and knowing a bit more regarding the other Lupin's life history. Both of them took out a packet of cigarettes, Ginates for Lupin and Marlboro Reds for Jigen, grabbing one out and putting it in their mouths. The thief lit the sharpshooter's cigarette first then his own as they exhaled the smoke from their mouths, they felt like they needed that nicotine rush to calm them down. Jigen now in bliss

"You know I wouldn't have dated Fujiko, she doesn't appeal to me."

A smile appeared on Jigen's face, it was his familiar smirk

"You're not Lupin", sarcastically replied Jigen.

Lupin thought, "Actually I don't think the other Lupin was Lupin either..."

"You know, I did lie to Jigen about my past."

As soon as Lupin chuckled, a familiar gun was right in his face, right on the nose. A Walther P38. Looking slightly up but barely noticeable as the other person looked directly back at him. He was wearing a green jacket yet facially he was almost identical. Just with a crooked smile on his face. Lupin on the other hand twitched by the firearm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyway from what I remember, it went like Green Jacket Lupin faced Lupin in a duel. Pops was somehow there cheering for Lupin (because he was nicer than Lupin the Dick that manga, early Green Jacket and Fujiko Mine were like). GJL3 kept calling Lupin a bastard and revealed that he frozen himself after 1972 and a lookalike took over to deal with Kyosuke Mamo.
> 
> Then I literally had no idea what was going to happen next. The Lupin in the story before Kanichi hints that it is actually the author but didn't get that far and Lupin is Lupin. Then there was the multiple Fujikos referencing the manga with Lupin looking at a blonde Fujiko but apart from that... No more.
> 
> Nagisa Miyazaki is a reference to Nagisa in Akado Suzunosuke, if the surname doesn't give it away who that might be referring to in terms of her parents. She's pretty much one of the early strong female leads, forgotten in a show as equally forgotten. Her and Cathy are the prototypes in Japanese anime, Makoto does feel more Miyazaki-esque than the other Sailor Senshi after all... The nature angle, can handle herself, looks aggressive and scary but actually pretty nice. Yes, Minako is Madonna in this story.
> 
> Anyway thanks for reading this and sorry that it got rough in places.


End file.
